


The poison is too far in

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebellion, Scents & Smells, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 179,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Panem, a world divided.Byun Baekhyun, omega, only wanted to protect his family.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 242
Kudos: 352





	1. Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
“Move, omega, don’t you know better than to stand around uselessly?”

Baekhyun flinched as the beta shoved him away harshly, hitting his rib against the brick wall.

“Go dig through someone else’s trash while you’re at it- we ain’t got nothing for an omega.”

Baekhyun nodded submissively, trying to make his way around the group of teenagers.

“Wait.” His shoulders scrunched up at the fingers wrapping around his wrist before it was holding his chin and forcing him to look up. “Tell me thank you, bitch.”

He could smell his scent, the rotting fruit telling how afraid he was. “T-thank you, alpha.”

The girl smirked and patted his hair condescendingly, “It’s a shame you’re so pretty, but from The Seam, scurry along before we decide to play.”

Baekhyun practically ran.

It was a shame his instincts went haywire when around alphas, because God knew how much he’d like to shoot an arrow directly in between their eyes, he swore he would do it too.

Fuck, he only wanted to search for something for his brother that morning, he didn’t have time to go hunting, not when he was almost out of time before he needed to get ready for the reaping.

The reaping, the reason so many young alphas and betas were dying so quickly, so soon.

Never omegas. They were rare, male ones even more so, it was amazing how they treated him like this when his mother used to tell him he was a gift to their district.

His district, District Twelve, did not have the strongest of alphas or betas, they never did. So he had every right to be worried when his brother was serving his first reaping today.

He wished Jungkook hadn’t been an alpha, and had just been an omega, like him. But he knew the moment his brother turned thirteen that he was an alpha, they had to go get him registered, have him write his name for the reaping.

And now, three years later, here he was, his first reaping.

He could protect his brother the best he could, but he was powerless against the reaping.

“Baekhyun Hyung, you were supposed to come here and help me get ready!”

He wasn’t surprised Jungkook was here alone, his mother was working, it was all she did these days. She wasn’t here, she didn’t take care of them, he did.

“I know, bunny, did you bathe?” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly at his brother, his sixteen year old brother that was almost the same size as him, in a few months he’d be bigger than him.

Jungkook still acted like a child, only around him though, it made Baekhyun happy. “I did, Hyung! And Yifan Hyung came by earlier and gave us bread, but you were out.”

Baekhyun smiled at the mention of his best friend, the giant that everyone loved, no matter that he was also from The Seam. Him and Yifan shared everything, stories, hunting, dreams.

“That’s good, I’m glad, go find your nice clothes while I bathe.”

Jungkook beamed, a crumb on his cheek as he ran off into their small, one room hut.

Baekhyun laughed quietly to himself, hiding his fear, as he stripped and filled the tub with cold water.

~~~~~~~

“Hyung, I wish I was as handsome as you.” Jungkook laughed as Baekhyun placed his black pin on his button down that said his status.

Baekhyun smiled and shook his head, “I am an omega, it’s in my nature. You don’t want to be an omega, Kook.”

Jungkook frowned before shrugging, “The people in my class say you’re the best looking omega in the district, that they wanted to be your mate or for you to be their whole packs mate when they get older.”

The elder snorted at that and tilted his head fondly. “Yeah? Speaking of packs, are you going to form one? Smell anyone you think fits?”

“Oh, I got asked, I forgot to tell you. Also, you can’t rant to me when you don’t have a pack either!”

Baekhyun frowned and pinned the light pink pin to his own shirt. “You got offered and didn’t tell me? When?”

“Umm…” Jungkook shuffled uncomfortably, “Like a week ago… I got distracted because I bumped into Fan Hyung…”

He spun around suddenly and dug through his drawers before turning around. “Look, isn’t this pretty? He gave it to me and said he found it in the woods.”

Baekhyun tilted his head curiously as he accepted the pin. It was a gold color, a solid werewolf howling at the moon. “It’s nice, here.” He responded, passing it back to Jungkook, “And are you going to accept? Are they nice?”

“It was by Namjoon Hyung, remember? You met him before. He’s in a pack with Yoongi Hyung and Hoseok Hyung… remember?” The younger prompted, shoving the pin into his pocket.

The omega nodded slightly, pushing his wavy locks from his face, fingers beginning to rebraid a small portion on his temple, something his father used to do to him and he never got out of it. “I do, just make a good choice, bunny. I’m happy for you, but we need to get going now.”

Jungkook smiled and wrapped an arm through Baekhyun's, a beaming smile on his face as he pressed his cheek to the omegas shoulder, scenting the spot sweetly before they walked outside.

The walk to The Reaping wasn’t adventurous by any means. It was a somber day, a day everyone hated, that made them all on edge.

“Look, it’s Baekhyun, hey pretty omega.”

Baekhyun cringed and continued pulling Jungkook away from the leering wolves, uninterested in making his scent turn any more stomach turning, not when he was already so afraid for his little brother.

But, when his little brother had to be sent onto the other side, with those available to be reaped he couldn’t help the rotting of his scent, sending the girl beside him an apologetic grimace.

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol.” The omega rolled his eyes distastefully at the escort, the man clad in eccentric clothing, clothing that could feed his brother and himself for months if he sold them.

The same video played, like it did every year. The president, President Snow, made his hair stand up on edge.

As punishment for the uprisings against class status separation years ago, the Hunger Games was created.

Each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up tributes, four alphas or betas, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lasting group of victors bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of the capitals generosity and forgiveness.

Baekhyun had heard this speech many times now, six. From the age of sixteen, until now, age twenty-two, he had been forced to sit in on reapings, but he had never felt a fear like this before.

Lee Taemin, the District Twelve escort, cleared his throat as he grabbed the microphone. “Now the time has come for us to select four courageous young alphas and betas for the honor of representing District Twelve in the 74th annual Hunger Games.”

The escort straightened out his colored suit before reaching into a large bowl. Baekhyun felt his stomach churning, and knew he was reeking up the place.

Taemin smiled politely as he pulled out a handful of names. “The first one.” He began, unraveling a paper, “Byun Jungkook, aged sixteen, alp-“

“No!”

Baekhyun was so in shock he didn’t even know the outburst came from him.

“Please come to the stage.” Taemin finished, looking like he didn’t hear the outburst.

The omega was running off pure adrenaline as he pushed through the small amount of omegas on his side, “No! No, that’s my brother!”

The omega was sweating and making the whole area smell like him as he jumped on his brother, growling at the peacekeepers when they stepped closer.

“Hyung…” He heard Jungkook whimper in fear against his chest, “Hyung let go.”

“No!” Baekhyun hissed and pulled Jungkook away from the stairs, “Go find Yifan, or mom, now.”

The peacekeeper grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him off his brother and he had no other option. “I volunteer!”

He heard the audience gasping out in confusion, wondering if it was allowed because it was unheard of.

Omegas has never stepped foot in the arena, let alone tried to get into the games.

“Hyung!” He heard Jungkook scream as Yifan grabbed him with a frown, pulling the teenager close, ignoring the snarling and threatening growls.

Baekhyun sniffed before standing straight, fixing his hair, and making his face blank, but the tears betrayed him as he looked up on stage towards the escort. “I volunteer as tribute.”

“You’re… an omega.” The escort gawked into the microphone.

“It doesn’t say he can’t!” Crooned the only living survivor of the games, Kim Kibum, smirking as he stood up, “The rules don’t say omegas cannot!”

“Very… well then.” Taemin frowned as Baekhyun climbed the stairs, taking a spot beside him. “What’s your name, and age, omega?”

Baekhyun licked his lips, feeling lost as the microphone was shoved towards him. “Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun, twenty-two.”

Taemin probably had enough of his sickening fear because he swiftly moved on, “Our next tributes then.”

Baekhyun zoned out. He heard Jungkooks screaming ringing in his head, but knew it was the best choice. Jungkook had a life to live, he was young and he wouldn’t risk his brothers life, ever.

He registered the last name called. “Do Kyungsoo, aged twenty, alpha.”

He had seen the alpha a few times. A few years ago he had spared Baekhyun food when the season was horrible and he was starving, a debt he could never repay. He had saved Jungkook's life then, he could never forget the mans face.

He didn’t recognize either of the other two though, both betas. It was a shame that they both looked so lanky, but at the same time too cocky as they smirked at the cameras. They would die, Baekhyun was sure.

Baekhyun was ushered into a room by guards, not really making an effort to fight because he knew his fate. What place is there in an alpha and beta fight? There was no place for him, no chance.

Jungkook was erratic when he was let in, eyes red with ferality and fear; Baekhyun barely caught him when he growled and launched himself at him. “Bunny, I don’t have much time. Listen. You’re gonna be okay. Listen, Yifan Hyung will bring you game, you can sell cheese from your goat.”

“Hyung! Just try to win, if you can.” He cried into his older brothers collarbone like a child.

Baekhyun's lip trembled as he tried to keep a straight face, he could hide his feelings, but not his scent. “Of course. Maybe I can, I am smart, you know.” He teased.

“You can hunt.” Jungkook sniffed with a nod as he pulled back and dug into his pocket. “Exactly, Kookie.” Baekhyun cooed, taking in the sweet scent of his brother.

“Hyung.” The younger sniffed with red eyes and pulled the werewolf pin out and offered it, “To protect you.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun sighed and pressed his forehead to Jungkooks, “You kick some sense into mom, okay? You keep her on her toes?”

Abruptly, a peacekeeper came in, signaling Jungkook's time was over. “I love you, love you Kook!” He cried as Jungkook was forcefully ripped out of the room.

It was only a moment before Yifan was glowering as he walked in, embracing the omega. “I’m fine.” Baekhyun sniffed into his chest, taking in the woodsy scent he would miss.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I am.” Baekhyun added quietly.

Yifan sighed as he pulled away, kneeling down as he grabbed Baekhyun's chin between his fingers. “Listen to me, you’re stronger than they are. You are. Get to a bow.”

If Yifan's eyes were a feral red, an emotional alpha color, he was sure his were a nervous blue- something he’s always hated when he got upset. “I may not have a bow…”

“You will if you get to show them how good you are. They just want a good show, that’s all they want. If they don’t have a bow, then you make one, okay? You know how to hunt.” Yifan encouraged, eyes roaming around the omegas face.

“Animals.”

“There’s no difference, cub.” Yifan cooed softly.

“There’s forty eight of us, Hyung, and only one group comes out.” Baekhyun sniffed and Yifan wiped a tear off his face without a second thought.

“Yeah, and it’s gonna be you.” The alpha growled before pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's mouth. His first kiss.

The omega had never been kissed before, never been interested in another to consider mating, but if he had to choose from his district it would always have been Yifan, it would have been him.

The alpha everyone wanted, the perfect alpha. It wasn’t that he felt for him, but given the choices of people he knew, Baekhyun would have mated to him, at least then he knew he’d be treated nicely- not like an omega to breed.

A peacekeeper came into the room before Baekhyun could formulate words, or questions.

“Time.” The peacekeeper interrupted. “Let’s go.”

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Yifan whispered as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose.

The omega could only began crying again, and the alpha growled at the scent of his distress.

~~~~~~

“Two hundred miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing. I think it’s one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, that even though you’re here and even though it’s just for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this.” Taemin cooed as he settled at a table, grabbing a snack off the top.

As soon as they were ushered into the train, the two betas immediately began to stuff their faces, a stupid thing to do.

But, at least now Baekhyun wasn’t crying anymore, his scent was still an odd tinge of pain, but he wasn’t crying so he deemed that a plus.

“Baekhyun Hyung.”

He startled for a moment as Kyungsoo motioned to the seat beside him. “Can I sit?”

“Of course, alpha.” Baekhyun said immediately, scooting over for the man to sit.

While Baekhyun knew who Kyungsoo was, the baker's son, he never knew what he smelled like, and it was surprising and also not at the same time. He smelt like frosting, but also like rain- the two combinations of smells had him wanting to smell more.

“It was… honorable what you did.” The younger muttered shyly, sniffing a few times and Baekhyun felt a surprising warmth come through him as Kyungsoo leaned closer, like he liked the scent.

“Anything for my brother.” He responded quietly, fingers playing with a string on his sleeve.

Kyungsoo licked his lips nervously and nodded, “Yeah, Jungkook is a good kid.”

Baekhyun smiled fondly at that, not noticing how Kyungsoo puffed his chest out proudly at the look, “He is, isn’t he, alpha?”

“You… you don’t need to be formal…” Kyungsoo scratched the back of his neck shyly, cheeks painting pink, “Kyungsoo is okay…”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun quietly repeated, never had an alpha that wasn’t his close family want them to be so casual. “I’ve been meaning to thank yo-“

“Time to watch the reapings!” Taemin giggled.

Kyungsoo frowned and shook his head, looking at Baekhyun, “What was that?”

“Nevermind…” The omega murmured, curling into himself as the two betas flashed him flirtatious winks, too distracted to see Kyungsoo's eyes flash red at the leering.

~~~~~~~

“Ugh, I thought we were waiting till next year to volunteer!” Junmyeon growled as his pack settled around the TV. “Sehun you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Well.” The maknae pouted, “The seer said this year was better!”

Jongin snorted, “Yeah, well, the seer also predicted a rain storm and we had a drought instead, fun times in district four, where we can literally flood and drown. Thanks Yixing Hyung.”

Sehun whined at that and smacked his arm.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up, thanks.” Chanyeol requested with a sigh, “Look, were missing shit thanks to you two.”

The youngest two pouted at that, but quieted down as Junmyeon turned the TV up.

“-So now that you’ve seen them, what do you think about this year’s crop of recruits? Are there any surprises that we can expect this year?” The host, Caesar Flickerman crooned on TV.

“It’s really hard to tell just from a reaping, but I think this is a very interesting mix. Whenever you have a volunteer from an outlying district, that’s something you uh…you can’t ignore.” Seneca Crane, this years Gamemaker, said before the screen was playing a clip.

Lee Taemin, an escort known throughout Panem for his glamorous outfits, stood on the stage of District Twelve, recognizable with the smoke from coal mines in the air.

At least in their district they had clean, unpolluted air, they mused.

“Byun Jungkook, aged sixteen, alp-“

“No!”

The voice had all four of them sitting up straighter. They couldn’t hear anything but the voice, so pretty but so distraught.

The person the voice came from was even better for them to see, the alpha instincts screaming at the tears falling down the omegas face, his eyes flashing blue.

“Omega.” Junmyeon growled, leaning closer.

“Pretty omega.” Jongin corrected, eyes not leaving the screen.

The tallest licked his lips, eyes flickering red. “Prettiest.”

“I volunteer!” Baekhyun cried on the screen, licking his red lips and correcting his expressions, it was so pitiful the four felt their hearts racing. The small brown braid on his temple making him look even cuter when the cameras zoomed in on his features.

“He’s… going to be there?” The youngest said in confusion as the omega was led on stage.

Chanyeol leaned forward with a growl, then felt confused why he was reacting like this. Why he could smell the aggression coming from the other three too.

“Fuck, I can’t kill an omega.” Jongin whispered, immediately warning three snarls at his words.

“You touch him, I’ll kill you.” The eldest threatened with red eyes before sitting back with a frown and shaking his head, “I’m sorry… Nini, sorry.”

“It’s okay, Hyung. I feel the same.” The second youngest muttered, licking his lips and rubbing his eyes.

“Byun Baekhyun, twenty-two.”

The name was softly whispered but it felt like an eternity in a second, before Taemin sniffed on screen and moved on.

“I bet he smells great.” Sehun whispered, “Baekhyun.. Baekhyun Hyung, omega.”

Suddenly, Junmyeon turned off the TV when it changed back to the interview. “Killing an omega goes against all instincts, why the hell would they allow that?” He wondered in shock.

“I… don’t know Hyung, but… I want to meet him.” Chanyeol admitted quietly, sounding unsure even to his own ears.

“Me too.” Jongin admitted, “Me too, Hyung.”


	2. Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun never experienced such kindness.

Flashing lights were never something you saw in District Twelve, hell, electricity wasn’t even available in The Seam where he lived, so Baekhyun had no idea how to handle all the lights when he stepped out of the train.

The two betas he saw flirting their way through the mess of people, smiles and heart eyes for the audience.

He needed to play it up too, Kibum suggested it, but it was so hard to pretend. To act like this wasn’t basically forced.

“Baekhyun!”

“Byun!”

“Omega! Omega!”

He didn’t know where to start, there were so many people, so many things to say or do.

So, he opted to lick his lips and duck his head a bit before smiling with a flush, his hair blocking his forehead slightly.

It must have been acceptable because the audience started cooing or making reassuring purrs at his shyness, he felt a bit relieved at that as he started walking forwards a bit, out of the train doorway behind Kyungsoo.

“Omega.” Instinctively he turned towards the alphas call, tilting his head.

“Omega, how much are you worth?”

Baekhyun frowned at the question, but didn’t have time to answer before someone grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the barrier that was separating the walkway from the capital civilians.

“Fuck he smells so good!”

The omega only had time to whimper at the feeling of someone sniffing at the scent gland on his wrist before strong arms pulled him away. “Stop! Leave him alone!”

Kyungsoo had never been so welcome to hold the omega then now. Baekhyun practically melted against him, taking in his scent to calm himself down.

He almost got scented by a stranger- a random person. That was a huge no-no in District Twelve, it seemed the same rules didn’t apply here.

“He’s not your omega!” Kyungsoo cried, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's waist and walking quickly towards the doors.

The smell of Kyungsoo's anger and aggression would have normally made him fall to his knees, shaking and begging for forgiveness- another reason he hated being an omega- but he knew Kyungsoo was protecting him, and that sent a whole new wave of instincts through him.

“Alpha.” Baekhyun whispered, turning to tuck his face into Kyungsoo's shirt as they crossed the threshold.

“I know.” The alpha purred immediately, his hand pressing to the back of Baekhyun's hair calmly. “I know, sweetheart. I know that was scary, you did well.”

That was true. There were many things he wanted to do like scream and start fighting them, knowing he was an omega and couldn’t possibly back down from an order from an alpha if they said it right.

Or he could have melted to the ground and submitted, he probably would have had he gotten scented, it wasn’t his fault- it was his body that betrayed him.

He hated it, and himself. He was an omega and didn’t deserve Kyungsoo to be so nice to him, only Yifan ever was.

Baekhyun sniffed and wrapped thin fingers around Kyungsoo's shirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers quietly.

And Kyungsoo was patient, only growling a few times when people stepped too close to the distraught omega, running his fingers dangerously close to Baekhyun's neck, but never touching.

“We’re moving to our dorm now.” Kyungsoo suddenly whispered against his hair, Baekhyun didn’t even know how long he had been standing leeched to the young alpha, but he could feel many people standing about and staring. “Do you want me to carry you, I can.”

Baekhyun didn’t hear any mocking in the tone, only genuine concern. He pulled away reluctantly, keeping one hand holding Kyungsoo's shirt.

“I… want to sleep, Soo.”

Kyungsoo beamed and ran fingers through the omegas bangs, “Okay, no problem, little wolf, lets go.”

The omega preened at the nickname and pressed his cheek to Kyungsoo's shoulder, unwilling to let him go as the alpha pulled him into the elevator.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun winced as he was waxed, laid on a metal table. He was sure he was getting special treatment because of his status.

First, he had been pulled away from Kyungsoo hours ago, before the alphas or betas even had to go.

Then, he was hosed down and placed behind curtains, like a separate room made only for him. Probably to prevent the alphas and betas from getting worked up.

Now, they were waxing him bare, like a child. He was pretty sure the alphas and betas didn’t get treated like this- positive actually.

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked as the two capital workers whispered between each other. “What was that?”

He had no idea where the sudden confidence came from, omegas were rare, male ones even more so, and he hadn’t seen any others since he arrived. It was best he start standing up to these betas and alphas since he was going to be near them so often.

The beta girl stylist smiled and shook her head, “Don’t worry, pretty, we were wondering whether it was safe to move the curtains or not. Don’t worry your head over it.”

Baekhyun frowned and licked his lips nervously, “If I get clothes… it’s fine to move them.”

“Will this do?” The male beta wondered, holding up a robe.

“I-I guess.”

One curtain was removed so his stylist could enter, but in the meantime he just looked forward, watching the staff roaming by.

He was beginning to smell alphas coming in, probably other tributes. He didn’t care too much because they didn’t seem to realize he was here either, not when his scent was under wraps.

“That was one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen, for your brother. My name is Cinna.” Baekhyun smiled at the man as he walked in and made sure the view was obscured mostly, except for the one gap directly in front of him.

The stylist wasn’t crazily dressed at all. No extra colorful hair, no extravagant look, it was nice, he seemed nice. “I’m sorry that this happened to you and I’m here to help you in any way that I can.” The beta added with a smile as he stood towards the side of the metal table Baekhyun sat on.

“Most people just congratulate me.” Baekhyun stated, pulling the robe back over his chest, holding tightly.

“Well, I don’t see the point in that. So tonight they have the tribute parade, they’re gonna take you out and show you off to the world.” The stylist commented, reaching forward to touch the small braid on the omegas temple. “This is pretty.”

Baekhyun sighed, “So you’re here to make me look pretty?”

Cinna laughed quietly, “You're already pretty. I’m here to help you make an impression. Now usually they dress people in the clothes from their district.”

“Yeah, ours was coal miners.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do that. I wanna do something that they’re gonna remember. Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?” Cinna inquired, looking over the omegas features as if calculating.

The omega licked his lips sheepishly, “Yeah, but I’m not very good at making friends, not with many alphas or betas.”

The beta smiled at his shyness and shrugged, “We’ll see. I just think somebody that brave shouldn’t be dressed up in some stupid costume now, should they?”

“I hope not.” Baekhyun whispered to himself.

Cinna smiled and patted his arm, “Well then, I’ll be back with your outfit, sit tight, sweetie.” He said nicely, turning to walk through the empty gap between the curtains.

Baekhyun smiled to himself.

He must have gotten very lucky to have gotten a beta stylist, even more that he seemed to be nice and right in the head, like he understood the omega.

It was a warm, reassuring feeling, he mused as he hummed to himself quietly.

Things weren’t great, in fact, they were absolutely horrible right now, but at least he had a few little things to look up to. Or at least he could focus on the little things.

“Fuck, I knew it was you.”

Baekhyun startled and stared wide eyed at the man in the entranceway, pulling the robe up his collarbone with a quiet surprised noise.

“Sehun! You can’t just- oh.”

The omega wasn’t sure what to do when more heads peeked in. He crossed his legs and covered his collarbones and shoulders with the robe before throwing his hands over his neck protectively.

It’s not that he thought they were going to hurt him, but mainly that these men were obviously alphas, and he was bare under this robe, open to a forced mating.

He couldn’t even smell them from this far away, but just by looking at them he could see their strength- a strength only alphas had.

“Oh, shit he’s even more precious in person.” One of them muttered in disbelief.

“You’re scaring him, Jongin.” The largest of them snarled making the omega whimper quietly at the tone.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” The eldest crooned softly, “You can move your hands, we won’t hurt you or do anything you wouldn’t like, we swear.”

Baekhyun couldn't hear any dishonesty in the statement, so he brought his hands to wrap around his chest tightly, watching even the slightest of moves from the four, even an inhale as if searching for his scent, they were too far away though, and couldn’t smell him.

“I’m Chanyeol, tiny one.” The largest crooned with a sweet grin, “You're very enchanting.” He complimented.

Baekhyun flushed a light pink at the compliment from such a handsome alpha, “Thank y-you, alpha.”

Chanyeol purred in approval, both at the gorgeous pink blush and at the acknowledgment of his status- alphas always loved it.

“Can I smell you!” One of them crooned, the first one, Sehun his mind supplied.

“Hey!” The shortest of them grabbed the younger alphas collar, “You can’t just ask people that, it’s rude and creepy.”

The omega bit his lip and pulled the robe over his knee, not noticing the four following his movements. “I… do not have a special smell, it’s average.” He whispered, voice soft.

“I think I will disagree.” Jongin smiled flirtatiously even though Baekhyun wasn’t looking up at him, his scent was giving away his flirtiness and he hoped Baekhyun could pick up on it- he knew he was a bit too far though. “You’re the best looking omega I’ve ever seen, I’m sure your scent will also be the best.”

“I…” The omega flustered as he looked up, never having been flirted with so blatantly unless it was by leering, disgusting ones in his district. “I- guess you can smell… please don’t come too close, just a bit.”

The four took the opportunity immediately, only needing to step a few feet closer before they could pick up the fruity, sunshine smell of the omega. It was the best thing they’d ever smelled like Jongin had guessed.

Like their favorite things, favorite day, favorite candy. It was everything good, but also everything soft and delicate- like the omega in front of them.

They needed to protect him, care for him, anything the omega wanted, they needed to give.

‘Fuck.’ Chanyeol whispered through the pack link, ‘I think… did I just imprint?’

‘I think we all did, Yeol, we all did.’ Junmyeon responded with a slight smile in amazement as he stared at the omega.

“Are… are you okay? I told you it’s not t-“ Baekhyun began, getting anxious at the four staring at him.

“You smell like everything I’ve ever wanted.” The maknae crooned.

Baekhyun's blush was magenta, and the scent of his happiness was like seeing the sun for the first time.

They couldn’t be mad even when they had to be pulled out by peacekeepers when they were found in the makeshift room.

~~~~~~

Caesar Flickerman smirked into the camera, “Over one hundred thousand people craning to get a glimpse at this year’s tributes. And the sponsors get to see the tributes for the first time. The importance of this moment cannot be overstated.”

“There they are! There they are!” He added.  
Claudius Templsmith laughed beside the commenter, “This year’s tributes!”

“Don’t you love all the stylists, they so clearly are able to reflect the character of each district?” Caesar muttered, “Here’s district 4. Yes, the fish net. I get it. I like it very sexy.”

The camera panned down to the four alphas in their cart, the maknaes in the front chariot, and the older two behind them. Smirking, flirting, and blowing kisses to the audience.

This was what they had been waiting for, expecting. Getting sponsors was easy for them- acting was easy.

“And then… What is that? In the background?” The hosts gawked.

~~~~~~

“Soo, I’m nervous.” Baekhyun whispered a few moments before stepping into the chariot the two would share.

Cinna straightened out Baekhyun's long black top slightly, making sure his makeup was set perfectly before stepping back and leaving the two to themselves.

Kyungsoo smiled as he climbed into the chariot before turning to offer the other his hand. “You’ll be fine, Hyung, I got you.”

Baekhyun chewed his lip nervously as he stepped onto the chariot, clutching the alphas hand like a lifeline, only letting it go to wrap his arms around the others. “What if I get burned?”

The younger cooed at Baekhyun, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m here. If you get burned I’ll make them stop and I’ll clean your wound, hm?”

If Baekhyun weren’t so nervous he would have smelled Kyungsoo desperation, his flirtatiousness, the pheromones he was letting off to warn other alphas in the immediate vicinity.

But instead he blushed and licked his lips before nodding. “Okay… don’t let me go, okay?”

“No problem, Baekhyunnie.” He crooned sweetly, tightening his hold, smiling at the small squeal Baekhyun let out as the chariot began to roll.

Baekhyun couldn't help his gasp as he looked around the arena, screams of his name, flowers and gifts flying down.

Confidence was something he didn’t really have unless he was doing something he liked, or with people he liked. But when he caught himself in the screens hanging from the roof he couldn’t help but smile and move his face off Kyungsoo's shoulder.

He wasn’t pretty, or beautiful, he was the sun shining. Radiantly mesmerizing.

He giggled, a boxy smile, and it seemed to spur on the audience more- deafening squeals.

The screens weren’t changing from them.

“Little wolf.” Kyungsoo crooned, grabbing his hand. “Together?”

Baekhyun practically bounced in excitement as Kyungsoo raised their hands in the air with proud smiles.

“Now see that! I love that! Two young people, holding their hands up, saying; ‘I’m proud I come from District Twelve. We will not be overlooked.’ Now I love that!” The announcer crooned excitedly.

Claudius looked vaguely impressed, “People are sure to be paying attention to them right now.”

The crowd cheered loudly for District Twelve, a sound never heard before. The omega and alpha were accepting the praises happily, fingers intertwined at Kyungsoo side, unwilling to let each other go.

The chariots came to an abrupt stop, Kyungsoo bracing Baekhyun from falling backwards with a hand on his waist, the audience crooned happily at the contact. The tributes took their places in the arena in front of President Snow

The president was an ugly shell of an alpha. Baekhyun had always thought so, even when he was a pup. He never remembered being scared of the President- odd when he was scared of most alphas and betas.

“Tributes, we welcome you. We salute the courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor.”

The audience had loud cheers for that and it made Baekhyun vaguely wonder if they even knew what the president had done to other districts, if they even cared that people were starving and dying.

District Twelve where you could starve to death in safety, he mused as the chariots took them back to where they began.

“You did fantastic.” Kyungsoo smiled proudly, stepping off the chariot and helping Baekhyun down with a hand for him.

“That he did.”

The omega raised a brow at the territorial pheromones being set off, unable to place which one of the five it was coming from.

“That was amazing!” Cinna crooned as he grabbed Baekhyun's hand, spinning him in a circle making the omega laugh loudly.

Taemin nodded with a chuckle, “We are all anybody’s going to be talking about!”

“So brave.” Kibum chirped happily before sniffing and noticing the five alphas looking like they were going to have a dispute. “Let’s… go upstairs.” He elbowed Cinna with a slight head nod towards the five.

“Come on, sweetie.” Cinna cooed, pulling Baekhyun away who was too excited and rushed on adrenaline to question him.

“I’m hungry.” The omega laughed as Taemin brushed his shoulder as he led him out.

“We'll feed you, omega.”

Kyungsoo snarled as he stepped into the fours line of vision. “The fuck are you looking at him like that for?”

Chanyeol frowned and crossed his arms over his exposed chest, the fishnet leaving little to the imagination. “Like what?”

“Like you’re going to mate him!” The smaller alpha growled, eyes flashing angrily, pheromones sparking the other four alphas aggressively.

“He’s our imprint, kid.” The eldest said with false calmness, almost cockily.

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose up, “He’s my imprint- he's been for years- he's mine.”

“Mine!” Jongin croaked, only being restrained by Chanyeol's fingers whitening on his wrist. “Mine, mine!”

The District Twelve tribute clenched his jaw, hands shaking in a way that made him wonder if he was going to territorially shift. “Look, he carries my scent which means he accepted my imprint, you must be mistaken.”

“It’s impossible to mistake an imprint, and you’ve scented him, that’s why he carries it!” The maknae shot back aggressively, licking over his teeth.

“Fuck.” The eldest suddenly cried, “If we’ve all imprinted… we- we need to form a pack and figure something out…”

“Why should I share with you? According to mating rules, first come first serve, he's been mine for years.” Kyungsoo puffed his chest out.

“Would you really deny us our imprint?” Chanyeol whispered heartbreakingly, the scent of a distressed alpha making Kyungsoo frown.

“Let’s talk then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyunnie is the smollest bean, can we agree?


	3. Because I’m An Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he die for this?

“Soo!” Baekhyun giggled happily as he woke up, rubbing his eyes slightly. “You didn’t get back until late, huh?”

The alpha smiled fondly as he watched the omega grab a piece of toast before sitting on the floor and putting on his training shoes. “I didn’t, I apologize, I had some things to do.”

The omega beamed up at him with an eye smile that had his heart catching. “I-“ He pulled the toast from his mouth, standing back up, “I was waiting but fell asleep.”

Kyungsoo purred quietly at the knowledge, wiping the crumbs from Baekhyun's cheek, any opportunity to put his scent on the other. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, you must have been tired.” He commented.

Baekhyun hummed and wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo's wrist as they began to head down to the training room. “I was tired after my excitement went down, but I was still waiting.” He pouted, “I don’t sleep well alone, Jungkookie used to sleep with me.”

The alpha frowned at the sadness and pressed his nose to the omegas shoulder for a second.

He knew Baekhyun was from The Seam- everyone knew of the poor omega- for his beauty, for his strength, for his shyness, odd reasons but everyone knew him.

Kyungsoo especially knew him.

He remembered tossing a loaf of bread to the elder years ago, how he could see the omegas bones sticking out from his thinness, he had gotten in so much trouble for that, but it was worth it.

He hadn’t imprinted then, he hadn’t looked Baekhyun directly in the eyes then. Only a few days later had it happened.

He caught the elders eyes when he was walking his little brother to school, a small appreciative smile from Baekhyun had his whole world spinning in place.

He should have told him then. The omega was extremely sweet, very wanted. But that’s also what stopped him from telling him.

If he wanted to mate the omega he wanted it to be of the others free choice, not just because of an imprint, he wanted him to fall in love with him too- like Kyungsoo had when they were only kids, admiring from afar and never having enough nerve to act on it.

Not like Yifan had, and Kyungsoo had been perpetually jealous how easily the alpha had slid into Baekhyun's life and latched onto him.

There were rumors the two were mated, or at least courting, but Baekhyun's scent never changes like a claimed omega and it was the only thing that kept Kyungsoo sane all these years- the knowledge that Baekhyun was still pure, still untouched.

“If you get lonely you can sleep with me.” Kyungsoo said without thought before flustering at his words, “I- mean- not-uh… you know sleeping only- not that I wouldn’t want- you’re very beautiful. I’m just going to stop talking, now.”

The omega tittered, looking up Kyungsoo as the elevator stopped. “I think you’re beautiful too!” He chirped before releasing the alpha and walking out with a playful giggle.

“You’re funny, Kyungsoo, I like you!”

Kyungsoo could have choked with how fast his heart beat as he entered the training room behind the omega.

“In two weeks, at least forty four of you will be dead, maybe four of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I’m about to say.

First; no fighting with the other tributes, you’ll have plenty of time for that at the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don’t ignore the survival skills.

Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife.” The instructor said sternly.

The omega frowned at the betas and alphas yawning and being disrespectful, talking over the instructor.

Once they separate, Baekhyun hid behind Kyungsoo as he moved to a camouflage unit. Baekhyun attempted to keep focus on it, but couldn’t help looking around when he felt eyes on him.

He meet eyes with a tiny alpha who was watching them sneakily, well, he thought it was sneaky, but they could see him crawling around in the rafters.

He was so small, extremely tiny. Baekhyun felt his heart twisting.

“I think his name is Jisung.” Kyungsoo whispered when he followed where the omega was looking.

Baekhyun bit his lip. “I don’t want him here, in the Games. Not because of competition, but because he’s just so young. He shouldn’t be exposed to things like this.” He sighed and looked at the paints on Kyungsoo's arm.

The alpha released a calming pheromone to calm the omega down, “What can we do, sweetheart? At this rate, nothing. We can only train. Or help him train, let’s focus on you, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun took one last look at the small teenager.

~~~~~~~

“They're careers. You know what that is?” Kibum whispered at the dinner table, showing a photo of four men, strong, big, smirking.

“From District One.” Kyungsoo answered, leaning over Baekhyun's shoulder, faking like he couldn’t see just to get a scent of the sweet omega.

Kibum nodded with a sigh, “And Two. They train in a special academy until they’re old enough then they volunteer, by that point, they’re pretty lethal.”

“But they don’t receive any special treatment. In fact, they stay in the exact same apartment as you do. And I don’t think they let them have desert, and you can.” Taemin offered, shaking a plate of cookies in front of the two.

Kyungsoo glared at the capitol escort while Baekhyun accepted excitedly.

“So how good are they?” The alpha inquired, sending the omega a smile at his cute gaze up at him.

“Obviously they’re pretty good. They win it almost every year, but…They can be arrogant, and arrogance can be a big problem. I hear one of you can shoot.”

Baekhyun ducked his head when the two betas looked up at him confused and curiously. “I’m alright.”

Kyungsoo frowned and shook his head, “He’s better than alright, my father buys his squirrels. He says he hits them right in the chest every time.”

The omega felt himself grow a bit annoyed, “That’s so my family can eat, it’s different.” He defended.

Kyungsoo raised a brow at the slightly sour scent coming from the omega, giving the others a nod when they got up, the two betas rudely covering their noses like they couldn’t stand it. “Baek, think of it no differently, this is so you can live. We’re going to win.”

“I have no chance of winning! None! Alright? It’s true. Everybody knows it. I’m an omega, Kyungsoo… have you not noticed at all? I’m weak and I’m fragile, if an alpha told me to stay still I would have to, if they said roll over that was it-“

The alpha snarled at the idea, but he knew Baekhyun was telling the truth. If someone used an alpha voice on him he couldn’t help but to listen. “We’re going to figure it out, but you’re not weak,” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun's chin and looked at his watery eyes, “You're the strongest out of us, I don’t give a fuck about the betas, but I care about you, Baekhyunnie so I’m not letting anything happen. You believe me right?”

Baekhyun felt a few tears streaming down his face, he did register that Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to lick them away- something only mates did. “Y-you’re strong… you’re a strong alpha I can smell it.”

“Yeah?” The alpha gave a half smile as he reluctantly used his thumb to wipe away the elders tears, “Well, i'll take care of you, omega, if you want me to.”

“Please?” The omega blinked up at him, unaware how irresistible he looked even looking confused when Kyungsoo keened at the gaze. “Alpha, please take care of me.”

The alpha basically snarled as he picked up the sweet omega. “I got you, little wolf, I’m not letting anything happen to you.”

Baekhyun purred with a sniff into Kyungsoo's shoulder, having a brief thought to press his nose into his scent gland, but he knew it was inappropriate.

~~~~~~

“What are you doing, pretty?”

Baekhyun sighed, continuing to tie his rope on the floor, legs crossed. “I've heard that line three times already, have any new ones?” He asked quietly, not looking up.

He wasn’t expecting the growl, jumping a bit as he looked up at Junmyeon while he took a seat across from him. “I wasn’t hitting on you.” Baekhyun felt something sinking in his stomach, “If I was, you would know.”

The omega laughed under his breath, working on his knots. “Where’s your pack?”

“Hm.” Junmyeon hummed and sat back on his palms to watch the other. “They’ll be here soon, don’t worry your pretty head, look Kyungsoo is doing the climbing circuit.”

At the name, Baekhyun beamed and looked over at the circuit. Nobody had been able to complete it, the alphas get too frustrated when trying to climb through the nets, or too impatient and give up. It had been out of order the first day because one of the betas, a large one, got annoyed and just clawed his way out of the nets.

He watched Kyungsoo get almost to the last circuit before he saw him growl to himself as he tried to squeeze through the small tunnel.

Alphas weren’t made to be small enough to fit into tight places, they were made to be strong enough to claw through them, so Baekhyun didn’t blame him at all when he got too mad to continue and hopped down.

“I think I can do it.”

“You think so? I think you could too.” Junmyeon smiled, before frowning as Baekhyun began to walk away. “Hey! We were talking!”

The omega smiled as he stood in line to do the circuit, wiggling his brows playfully up at Jisung when he noticed the young teenager.

“Omega, go learn about plants again or something.” A big alpha commented behind him, cutting him in line. This was Mingyu if he remembered correctly, a career.

“No, I want to do it.” The omega frowned and looked away from the alpha.

Mingyu laughed in disbelief. “Did you just tell me no, omega? Do I need to tell you again in a different voice?”

“Use it on him and I’ll bite your throat out.”

Baekhyun felt the pressure at his back, a shadow hovering over him before he smelt the warmth. “I swear to God, if you use alpha voice on him I’ll kill you right here- fuck the Games.”

Chanyeol's voice was so nice, so deep and comforting to the omega, it didn’t matter that he was spitting insults.

He felt a warm arm wrap around his waist, resting on his hip, and when he looked up at the angered alpha he couldn’t help but to step back into Chanyeol's chest.

“I’ll see you in the Games I suppose.” Mingyu curled his lips up at the alpha. He was obviously stronger and older than the teenager, it was a smart choice for Mingyu to leave even though it went against his instincts. He probably smelt on Chanyeol that the man wasn’t playing around- he was seriously pissed.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun felt his hips being turned around so he could look up at the alpha. “Are you okay, Baekhyun?”

The omega felt his mouth go dry so he nodded and licked his lips. “I… thought he was going to use it.”

The alpha made a small tsking noise from his throat and pressed his palm to the smallers cheek. “Nobody is going to use it on you, I know what happens, we all do. We’ll make sure nobody does, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and tried not to look completely weak in the knees at the smell of the alpha, he’d never smelled interest before- the scent alphas gave off when they found a potential mate- but it was making him blush and he was positive Chanyeol didn’t know he was giving it off because he seemed to not notice.

“Thank you.”

Chanyeol laughed deeply and ran fingers through Baekhyun's hair, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it again, everytime.”

If it wasn’t his turn to climb the circuit, he would have melted into the ground even without Chanyeol's pheromones filling his senses.

~~~~~~

“You’re going to be okay, omega, it’s not so hard.” Sehun whispered softly, the four of the pack standing against the wall, watching the little omega pacing as he had been since Kyungsoo walked out of the room.

They were the last ones, they’d been waiting for hours, and the District Four tributes decided to stay with them. Anyone would find sitting in silence boring for hours, but not when they could smell the anxious omega- their imprint.

“You’re going to be fantastic.” Jongin added, reaching out to stop the omegas pacing with a hand around his wrist. “Hyung, do you want me to sc-“

“Soo!” The omega hopped away from Jongin and into Kyungsoo's arms. The alpha was a bit sweaty, but it only made his scent stronger. “What happened?”

The alpha snarled quietly, arms tightening around the small omega protectively. “They paid no attention to me. At all. Anyways, you’re next, so good luck, little wolf.” He added nicely, pressing his nose into Baekhyun's hair for a moment.

Baekhyun didn’t want to leave, not when Kyungsoo smelled so good, like comfort and protection, but he pulled himself together with a small nod of his head, wringing his hands together.

“You’re going to do great, cub.” Junmyeon added as Baekhyun shuffled towards the door. The omega ducked his head with a blush as he pushed the door open.

“So fucking cute.” Sehun commented as Baekhyun walked away.

Kyungsoo sighed and took a seat, “Sit, let’s go over the plan.”

~~~~~~

Inside the Gamemakers judging room, most of the Gamemakers were paying no attention. The stations were set up the same exact way as in the training.

The only thing different was the Gamemakers watching and a food table to the side, which the majority of the Gamemakers were occupied with.

Baekhyun walked to the archery station. He picked up a bow and quiver full of arrows.

He shot an arrow at the target, but missed. He cursed under his breath as he tried again.

This time, he hit the bullseye and without missing a beat, rolled to the side and shot an arrow, hitting the bullseye again.

The omega smiled, feeling accomplished.

He looked up at the Gamemakers. Only three Gamemakers were smiling and nodding at his performance.

The others were occupied with the extra food.

Baekhyun curled his lip in anger. This was life or death for him, he needed a score. This determined whether or not he should even attempt to defend himself in the Games- if he wasn’t killed in the first few minutes.

He got up from his stance, nocked an arrow, and shot it straight through an apple on the table, pinning it to the wall. Every Gamemaker became quiet at his growl, looking at the omega in shock and Seneca Crane looked straight at him.

Attention was all on him. He threw his bow, quiver, arm guard, and arrows to the side before bowing.

“Thank you for your consideration.” He hoped they could only smell how pissed he was, not how absolutely scared he was.

He walked out with his head held up.

~~~~~~

“What happened? Little wolf, what happened?” Kyungsoo was on him immediately, confused at how quickly Baekhyun had came out, but the tears weren’t helping the need to go rip people apart.

The four looked absolutely shell shocked at the sniffing omega. They had seen him cry on TV and the sight made them absolutely feral, but the omega looked so small as Kyungsoo picked him up, wrapping his legs around the alpha.

“Baby, baby, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo growled lowly, holding the omega to his chest with one hand, the other grabbing the omegas chin.

“I’m going to die- I-I’m going to die.” The omega hyperventilated, his hot breath fanning Kyungsoo's face.

The four snarled primally as they stood around the two, “You're not dying.” Junmyeon said firmly, “We’re going to take care of you, you’re not dying.”

The omega whimpered making them even more on edge, fingers itching to pull the omega into their arms instead, but the tight grip Kyungsoo had made them realize he was going to kill them if they tried.

A territorial fight over a distressed omega, a very old fashioned way to go, but for Baekhyun, anything.

“Stop crying.” The youngest warned, “Hyung, stop or we’ll be forced to scent you- you aren’t able to consent that right now.”

If Baekhyun were more aware he would be able to pick up all of the obvious actions the five were doing to show they were interested. Their scents, their postures, the redness of their eyes.

Kyungsoo even licked away one of his tears before he caught himself, and the omega couldn’t focus on it at all- on the action that was for mated couples.

He was too busy thinking about how he was going to die- and would never see his little brother again.

And it was all because he was an omega- never strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is really obvious, right?


	4. Like Mates- Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has been in love with Baekhyun forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many chapters ready~~~

It wasn’t technically not allowed, it was just that nobody had tried to do it before.

The four alphas were at their dorm. Baekhyun was so distressed he didn’t question how Kibum and Taemin didn’t bat an eye at the pack, instead focusing on the District Four escort and mentor. Jinki and Minho, both of whom were alphas.

Baekhyun had mostly calmed down, but now he was stuck being puffy eyed and whining from his chest when the five alphas tried to leave his side. He’d never relied on alphas so much in his life.

Not even Yifan, who provided him support he otherwise had never had.

“You okay now, precious?” Junmyeon cooed, touching the soft braid on Baekhyun's temple as he sat straddling Chanyeol's lap, his cheek pressed onto the alphas chest tiredly. He hummed quietly in response, a small smile on his face at the alphas ministrations.

Cinna sighed at the group, not knowing how to interrupt so they could figure out what happened, unwilling to test the five red eyed alphas holding the sweet smelling omega.

“Let’s just cut to the chase. How bad were you today?” Kibum interrupted for him, not batting an eye at the curled snarls he got from the group.

Kyungsoo sat up from beside Chanyeol, one hand on Baekhyun's spine. “I don’t think that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song. I threw some weights around, showed strength, didn’t matter.”

The mentor nodded in acknowledgment, looking apologetic as his eyes looked at Baekhyun's back, “And you, Baek?”

Baekhyun stiffened, a growl sounding over his shoulder as his scent went from relaxed to anxious. “I shot…. an arrow at the Gamemakers.” He admitted, almost inaudible.

“You what?” Taemin gawked.

The omega licked his lips nervously, accepting Jongin's hand as he pulled himself off Chanyeol, standing beside them. “I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly them. Just in their direction. It’s like Soo said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just... I just lost my mind… So, I shot an arrow through their stupid apple.”

He avoided their eyes, instead turning to look up at Sehun who nodded with a reassuring smile. “You did good, beautiful.”

“And what did they say?” Cinna suddenly laughed, leaning forward on his elbows.

“I-I walked out after that… so, nothing.” The omega whispered, wrapping his small fingers around Chanyeol's. The alpha smirked at the size difference, running his thumb over Baekhyun's hand, hoping the omegas scent wouldn’t fade from him for days.

“What were their faces like?” Sehun laughed loudly. “I bet completely scared!”

The omega giggled quietly, nodding. “Terrified, scared, one of them almost fell into the punch bowl- it’s funny now…”

He heard the others laughing loudly at his explanation and felt a bit better about the situation.

“Serves them right.” Taemin said unexpectedly, “Their only job is to pay attention to you all and they didn’t- it’s not your fault, cutie.”

Baekhyun beamed at that, squeezing Chanyeol's fingers happily. The scent of his happiness overpowering the lingering anguish that burned their noses.

“See, honey, there’s no issue.” Junmyeon smiled and placed his chin on the omegas shoulder, “No reason to be sad, tiny one.”

“Fuck.” Jinki suddenly cursed as he stood up, “We’re going to miss all the scores, where’s the remote?”

Kibum jumped up and grabbed the remote from the top of the TV, sitting back in his spot.

“I’ll look up District Four scores.” Jinki sighed at the ‘District Eleven’ flashing off the screen.

“Oh, Good. We haven’t missed out on your scores.” Junmyeon said softly, not caring they missed theirs.

“Here we go.” Kibum commented, sitting forward towards the TV.

Kim Jihoon, beta- 8  
Shin Youngmin, beta- 7  
Do Kyungsoo, alpha- 11  
Byun Baekhyun, omega- 10

Taemin squealed. They began to cheer for the two, Baekhyun wondered where the betas went.

“Baekhyun, the omega who was the sun. Oh, wait until you see your interview dress.” Cinna chirped in excitement.

The omega giggled, smiling as Jongin pressed a kiss to his temple. “More flames?” Kyungsoo deadpanned, smelling his own jealousy.

“Of a sort.” The stylist laughed.

~~~~~~~

“Baby.”

Baekhyun hummed and inhaled the cinnamon like scent in front of him.

“You’re very cute, little wolf, but we need to get up.”

The omega whined as the alpha pulled him to sit up, away from the warmth and comfort. “Soo!”

Kyungsoo laughed and picked him up in his arms. “I know, sweetheart, but we have interviews today and we need to talk.”

“I can take him.” Jongin pouted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, mad the blanket like warmth that was on his chest was being removed.

“Got him.” The smaller alpha couldn’t help to snap possessively, he couldn't help his instincts. The four weren’t his pack, not yet, so it was normal to get testy at another alpha touching the omega.

Baekhyun purred loudly at Kyungsoo's scent before widening his eyes and flushing all over as the alpha began to carry him out, “I’m sorry… I wasn’t… awake yet.”

“Don’t worry, little wolf, I like your scent too.” He admitted with a small smirk, feeling proud Baekhyun liked his scent that much.

The omega squeaked quietly at that, hiding into the alphas chest.

“Finally you’re up!”

Baekhyun smiled slightly at the maknaes cry before he was being sat at the table, Junmyeon immediately passing over a plate of food already made for him.

“I’m up, sorry were you all waiting?” He asked, grabbing a roll from his plate.

“It’s not a problem, sweetie.” Cinna crooned, “We just wanted to discuss strategies and looks for today.”

“Strategies?”

Kibum chuckled softly at his confusion. “Like are we going for innocent omega? That sort of thing.”

The omega frowned and shook his head, wiping food from his cheek. “Won’t… I seem weak if I play innocent?”

“You don’t need to play innocent, pup, we can smell it.” Chanyeol teased making a soft pink cover the omegas ears. “Pretty.” He added to himself at the sight.

“It wouldn’t be weak.” Jinki rolled his eyes at the pheromones being released opposite the table from the omega. “It would be good actually, because people wouldn’t expect you to do anything. So, they would question your high score.”

“Where are the two betas?”

Baekhyun looked up curiously at Jongin's question as the younger alpha slumped over to the table.

Taemin sighed, annoyed at the others lateness, “Those two formed an alliance, they’ll be training with District One.”

“They formed… with careers?” Kyungsoo said flatly, “Are they idiots? They’re betas with two alphas and two betas that will bite their throats out before the Games even start.”

“We tried to warn them not to.” Minho sighed, “It’s obviously some kind of ploy but the two didn’t want to listen.”

“Imbeciles.” Junmyeon growled quietly, picking at his food.

“On another note.” Cinna laughed, “I think I know what angle he should go for.”

“Hm?” Baekhyun hummed, looking up with his mouth full.

Kyungsoo smiled fondly beside him, throwing his arm over the back of the omegas chair posessively.

“He should do the seductive angle, it fits his outfit.”

The five alphas growled loudly as Baekhyun choked on his food, leaning over the tabletop with wide eyes.

“You’re kidding.” The youngest alpha said, looking at the stylist. “Nevermind, not kidding.” He observed.

“I-I don’t know how… I’ve never mated…” the omega said nervously, fingers brushing his hair from his face, feeling the few strands in the front all wavy from his tiny braid and wondered who took it out. “I’ve never… I’ve-“

A loud burst of happy purrs cut him off. “I’m glad to hear that, cub.” Kyungsoo mewled, pressing his forehead to Baekhyun's temple.

Baekhyun flushed when he realized he said that out loud, but he did like the alphas responses very much.

Nobody wanted a tainted omega, he knew that. When he was in school, he had to take special classes, and it was taught that a knotted omega was a mated one. As soon as he took a knot other alphas wouldn’t want him anymore- or would only want him as a breeding tool like the olden days.

He could have sex, without knotting, with a beta or even an alpha if they could stop themselves, but he never did in fear the person would spread the news and the alphas and betas in his district would treat him even lower than before.

They had tried to force him to submit, many times since he presented. They thought it was fun to have him crying and begging, but he had always thought himself lucky for never being forcefully mated.

It was another reason he was so scared of alphas using their dominant tone on him- they could make him do anything they wanted.

“Let’s just… can’t I just be myself?”

“You can be whoever you want, Baekhyun.” Cinna said calmly, looking apologetic. “You make everyone like you either way, sunshine.”

~~~~~~~

“I… am still nervous.”

The stylist laughed quietly, putting the finishing touches on the omega, braiding the small patch of hair on his temple.

“You’ve even won over the Gamemakers. As for the citizens of the Capitol, they just can’t stop talking about you. No one can help but admire your spirit. Suppose that when you’re answering the questions, imagine you’re addressing your closest friend back home. Who’s your best friend?”

“They like me because I’m rare.” Baekhyun sighed, brushing his clammy palms on the black leather of his pants. “His name is Yifan, alpha. But it just makes no sense, Cinna. He wouldn’t be asking about me. I would’ve already told him, he knows everything.”

“Yeah? But he makes you calm? What does he smell like, just think of it and it will calm you down.”

The omega smiled slightly, “Like… the forest, the woods we always went too…”

“You have a crush on him?” The stylist laughed quietly, “You have that puppy look on your face.”

Baekhyun tittered and shook his head, “No… I mean- I don’t think so… he kissed me though.” The omega touched his tinted lips, “Before I left… he kissed me, my first kiss.”

The stylist smiled at the omega, “Did you like it? I don’t know that the five alphas pinning after you would like it so much.”

The omega stuck his lips out in confusion, “I didn’t hate it, but it wasn’t… like special… and what do you mean? You mean District Four and Soo?”

Cinna snorted at the omegas obliviousness, “Sweetie, it’s so blatantly obvious, can you not smell th-“

“Time!” One of the prep team burst through the door, “Cinna, it's time for the omega to get out here.”

“Wait, what were you saying?” Baekhyun said, frowning as Cinna pulled him to his feet, straightening out the back of his long robe that touched the floor.

“You’ll see, sunshine.”

~~~~~~~

“Aren’t you gorgeous?” Chanyeol smiled as he walked backstage after his interview, swooping in for the omegas attention.

Baekhyun smiled at the taller, looking at his deeply cut suit. “You look very nice too.”

Chanyeol preened as Sehun walked up behind him. “Jun Hyung and Jongin are waiting for us backstage, Yeol Hyung.” Turning to smile at the omega, “You look as captivating as usual.”

“Isn’t his outfit a bit revealing?” Kyungsoo prompted, fingers skimming Baekhyun's collarbones as he pulled the robe closed. “I think Cinna still went for the seductive look.”

The omega shivered at the alpha touching the sensitive skin near his neck, pinkening at the soft touch. “I think… it’s pretty.”

“You’re pretty.” Chanyeol corrected.

Baekhyun licked his lips before a buzzer was going off and him and Kyungsoo were being pushed towards the stage. He panicked and grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist tightly.

The alpha was calm and collected, waving his hand out towards the audience, smiling politely as the two betas from their district walked passed.

“Wow, I need to stand up for this duo.” Caesar joked, reaching out for the omegas hand.

Baekhyun sucked in a breath and accepted the betas palm, laughing slightly as he was twirled around.

“The one and only omega, Baekhyun. I must say, you are adored.” The host added, letting the omega rush to sit besides Kyungsoo, ignoring the cooes as he pressed his hip to the alphas.

“So, let’s have the Capitols Sun go first, is that okay with you?”

“Fine by me Caesar.” Kyungsoo smiled charmingly, “I cannot blame you all for being curious, he's quite interesting.”

If they were alone, Baekhyun would have called out his lie because the omega knew he was boring, but he didn’t have time to as the host calmed the audiences gawking and screaming.

“Baekhyun.” Caesar smiled at the small omega, “You're very rare, and precious, so tell us why you took your brothers spot. A very memorable and honorable thing, especially for an omega.”

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, noticing the cameras pointed right at him. “I-uh- my little brother his name is Jungkook.”

“Ah, yes, a handsome young alpha, right?”

The omega smiled to himself thinking of his brother. “Yes, he's going to make a pack very happy one day, I couldn’t… he’s all I have- I needed to protect him.”

The audiences responses made the omega more confident, like he fed off the attention.

“Omega! You’re going to make a pack happy too!” He heard someone call from the audience, unable to tell who as they all were standing up.

He flushed and bowed slightly in his seat, “Thank you, I hope so.”

“Anyways.” Caesar faked exasperation at the audience for all their interruptions. “Why aren’t you in a pack? Or mated?”

The omega felt Kyungsoo's leg stiffened against his and looked at him curiously for a moment before turning to acknowledge the host.

“Well, I haven’t been offered into a pack… and I haven’t found a mate.”

“So you’re just a breeding omega then? That’s very popular here.” Caesar shrugged off, “I cannot blame you, the most attractive omega seen in decades.”

Baekhyun stiffened at that. It seemed the Capitol had many differences than the districts. It was taboo to say something so rude and inappropriate, but here it had the audience hooting and screaming in excitement.

Like he should be proud to be an omega whore.

“He’s not a breeding omega.” Kyungsoo growled lowkey in his chest, trying to keep his anger in check as he laid a palm on Baekhyun's knee. “He just hasn’t been mated yet, omegas are sacred and deserve the best.”

Caesar looked taken aback at the angered alpha before shrugging it off, if only for the show. “I agree, I agree. So tell me, Kyungsoo what about you? No mating or knotting? You smell like a healthy alpha, so why haven’t you claimed someone?”

Kyungsoo curled his lips up at the mention of something so private and inappropriate. “It is private, I am still figuring things out.”

“So there is someone then!” The host pointed out dramatically, “Come on then, you have one shot to spit it out.”

Kyungsoo weighed his options before sighing, “Well, there is one person. I’ve had a crush on him ever since I can remember. I’m pretty sure he didn’t know I existed until The Reaping.”

He licked his lips nervously. He could hear the sympathy from the audience and Baekhyun's curiosity.

“Does he have a claim?” The host said quietly, sympathetically.

“No.” The alpha shook his head, “but a lot of people like him.”

“You can’t tell us a status? A name? Anything? A handsome alpha like you could have had their pick at a mate.”

The alpha stood up nervously, the omega frowning at the nervous scent of the alpha. “Guess I don’t have anything left to lose, eh?”

The audience screamed reassurances, crying out for the alpha to tell them.

“I’ve been in love with omega Byun Baekhyun since I presented.” Kyungsoo said, staring at the omega.

Baekhyun felt his jaw drop, the cameras zooming in on the omega.

“Wow… that’s a big piece of bad luck.” Caesar commented, “Let’s get a response, Baekhyun what do you think?”

The omegas tongue was twisted, suddenly all his confidence gone as he stood to his feet and walked off stage, ignoring all of his four alphas staring at him, his staff and mentor as he walked straight into the elevator.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo's chest stung. His heart beating rapidly at the imprints rejection as the buzzer went off.

“It seems we cannot wait longer for Baekhyun's response.” Caesar sighed and placed a hand on Kyungsoo's arm as the audience booed in outrage.

“Sadly, rules are rules, and the duo’s time has been spent.  
Well, best of luck to you, Do Kyungsoo. I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours.”

~~~~~~~

“Is this a joke?” Baekhyun cried as Taemin rubbed his back, “If this was a strategy why didn’t you tell me- I-I could have sold it.”

Taemin sighed and patted the omegas back, “This wasn’t a strategy and the way you blushed and avoided the cameras very much tells me you feel the same.”

“I never searched for a mate.” The omega muttered, pulling his knees to his chest, “He's… wanted to be my mate for years and I never gave him a glance until now.”

“So you do see him as a possible mate?” The beta called out with a slight smile.

The omega frowned, realizing how much he was spitting out his thoughts as he rolled over onto his back.

Taemin cooed calmingly as he wiped the omegas face from tears. “I can smell you, sweetie, you want him as much as he wants you- those other four too- you didn’t notice?”

“I’m an omega, it’s instinct to act like that around an omega.” Baekhyun pointed out.

“To act protective, sure, but the scent is completely them, I know you probably can’t pick up on territorial pheromones, but you fucking reek, cutie.”

“But I can’t-“ A knock at the door cut off the omega.

Taemin smirked and climbed off the corner of the omegas bed, “I’m just going to go before I get killed for ruining the alpha scent in here.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows as he brought the blanket up to his nose curiously.

It smelled just like alphas. Fuck, he didn’t even notice, too caught up getting used to all the scents he didn’t even realize they were marking him.

“Are you going to attack me if I come in?”

“Of course not.” Baekhyun said softly, holding the blanket to his chest as Kyungsoo walked in with a soft smile and damp hair, fresh pajamas.

The omega suddenly felt self conscious when the man looked so handsome even just wearing basic clothing. He was sure he looked horrible with swollen eyes and his hair sat crazily, drying oddly from his tantrum.

“I… should I apologize?”

“Do you want to apologize?” The omega responded, scooting over so the alpha can sit down.

“I will if you want me to.” Kyungsoo responded quietly, unable to tell what the omega was smelling like over the scent of alphas- he really hated the claim now that he couldn’t tell want Baekhyun wanted. “What do you want me to tell you, Hyung?”

Baekhyun licked his lips, leaning against the headboard shyly, pulling the blanket over his chest. “You were scenting me?”

“Yes.” The alpha admitted quietly, “I’m sorry, I know some omegas can’t differentiate claiming scenting and platonic ones… I should have asked you.”

“You’re… in love with me?” The omega added, a pink flush on his cheeks that made the alpha want to purr about.

Kyungsoo laughed quietly, turning to face the omega, leaning back on his palms. “I have been in love with you the moment I saw you, Baekhyun. Even before you even knew who I was, before I threw you food.”

“I knew who you were.” Baekhyun interrupted, “I did… but I was from The Seam… and you weren’t- that would ruin your reputation…”

“What?” The alpha frowned, “No, everyone wants you, Baekhyun. You’re the only male omega in our district… you- you don’t know how wanted you are? Literally everyone wants you, even that friend of yours.”

“Yifan?”

“Yes, I never approached you because I thought he was claiming you… but he never did, not after all these years.”

The omega laughed quietly and shook his head, “Me and Yifan… we were never like that.”

Kyungsoo smiled at that, “You might not have thought it was like that, precious, but he gave off pheromones when alphas got near.”

Baekhyun had never noticed that. Yifan always seemed to smell the same to him, he didn’t recall a difference. But it explained the kiss.

“Yifan… he never told me he wanted to, w-we didn’t do anything, but…” Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, “He kissed me after The Reaping...I didn’t see it coming.”

The alpha couldn’t help the growl as he grabbed his chest. He knew imprints didn’t have to mate, Baekhyun had a choice, but it still hurt. “Did… did you want him to? Are you- you going to mate him?”

“What would you say if I said I didn’t want to mate him?” The older man whimpered, an instinctual call telling him to comfort the alpha, that he was in pain.

Kyungsoo frowned before sitting up, feeling like he just ran a marathon. “I would say to let me… let me kiss you first… show you- show you that I can be better. I can protect you better, provide better things, take care of you.”

The omega felt himself mewling at the claims. “Show me.” He barked, “Alpha, don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“You want me to?” Kyungsoo growled, “The Games are tomorrow, I can protect you, we’re going to win.”

“Alpha.” Baekhyun purred, pushing his blanket away, “Alpha, I want you to take care of me. Please kiss me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t need to be told twice, climbing atop the omega protectively. Pushing Baekhyun to lay flat on the mattress, his brown hair spread out prettily as he lowered himself over the omega. “Give me permission. I’ll protect you, baby, but tell me it’s okay.”

“Alph-“ Baekhyun was cut off by plump lips on his.

Yifan had only pressed closed lips to his own, nothing like Kyungsoo's kiss. So full of need, like he had been waiting forever- and he had.

Baekhyun didn’t know how to kiss, it was new. He suspected Kyungsoo didn’t either, but he was so good at it.

“Open your mouth, baby.” Kyungsoo puffed, elbows on either side of the omega.

The omega whimpered as the alpha licked his tongue, tasting the alpha like candy. His fingers curling into the side of Kyungsoo's pajamas. “Alpha, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smirked against his mouth, pressing wet kisses down the side of Baekhyun's jaw, stopping where it was too inappropriate to continue. If he placed his mouth on Baekhyun's neck the scent would stay for days, but he wanted to. To cover Baekhyun's scent with his own, for his safety in the Games and for his own pleasure.

“Can I? Baekhyun, I want you to be mine, at least let me scent you.” He requested, licking his lips, merely a breath away from where most of the sweet smell was coming from. “Baby, I’ll protect you.”

“Please.” Baekhyun purred, “Kyungsoo, please.”

The omegas scent grew stronger as the alpha pressed his mouth to the gland, licking over it ferociously. Kyungsoo felt his body reacting to the omega, growling in his chest.

He wanted to claim him then, felt his fangs coming out, but pulled back reluctantly, covering the omegas whole body with his own.

“Let’s sleep, baby.” Kyungsoo pressed a sweeter, innocent kiss to the Cupid’s bow of the omega.

“Alpha, mate me… alpha.” Baekhyun begged, eyes a crystal blue, turning his neck to the side, rutting up against Kyungsoo.

“No.” Kyungsoo said firmly, not looking at the omegas neck in fear he would give in to his instincts, “No, Baekhyun, I’m going to protect you.”

Baekhyun blinked a few times until the blue turned back to the dark chocolate color. “Like mates?” He whispered hopefully.

The alpha keened and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's temple. “Like mates, little wolf, I’m going to protect you just like mates.”

Baekhyun fell asleep like that, the warmth of the alpha over him protectively.

He’d never felt so happy in his life.


	5. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyuns first day sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from let out the beast!

“You run when you get off the platform, okay?”

Baekhyun frowned as he pulled the Games outfit a bit uncomfortably. “Why?”

Kyungsoo sighed and stepped forward to place a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, “District Four said they heard plans to claim you- don’t trust anyone.”

The omega whimpered at that, scent turning sour. “I don’t want to- don’t want-“

“Shh.” The alpha wrapped arms around Baekhyun, pulling him to his chest. “I will find you after okay? You only trust me and District Four- nobody else.”

“They’re safe?” Baekhyun whispered, “District Four, I mean.”

Kyungsoo laughed quietly, pressing his lips to the omegas cheek as he stepped away, “We are going to make a pack, you’ll see.”

“You got invited to a pack?” Baekhyun perked you in excitement for the other, “I’m really happy for you, Soo.”

“I said ‘we’ not me, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo teased, grabbing the omegas chin to press his nose to his neck, making sure he smelled like alpha.

“Now, you’re going to run and hide, no looking back. I love you, okay?”

Baekhyun wished he could say it back, but he was still conflicted. But when Kyungsoo gave a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through him, he was pretty sure he felt the same.

“I know… take care, I’ll be pissed if my alpha gets hurt.”

“Your alpha?” Kyungsoo teased, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose, toying with his little braid.

“Mine.” Baekhyun pouted pressing his nose to Kyungsoo's.

The alpha smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to the omegas mouth. “Your alpha will take care of his omega, love.  
Don’t worry.” He mewled, practically melting as  
Baekhyun pressed a shy kiss to his jaw.

“Time to go to your spots.” Kibum interrupted, knocking on the doorway, eyes and scent apologetic.

Kyungsoo inhaled once more, before turning around and going against all of his instincts that were screaming at him to go back.

~~~~~~~

“Omega, I believe in you.” Cinna smiled and patted the omegas hair, he looked not even shocked in the least when Baekhyun walked in reeking of alpha- it wasn’t his business to ask- and the omega appreciated that he didn’t because he truthfully didn’t know what to say.

Was it love? Or was he only feeling admiration for the alpha for protecting him? He shook that thought off though because beneath his instincts, he wanted the alpha too… but something was missing.

Cinna suddenly took out the werewolf pin Jungkook had given to Baekhyun.

“Where did you get that?” Baekhyun cried happily.

Cinna smiled as he pinned the pin on his jacket. Before adjusting the outfit, material specially made for survival. Then fixed the braid on his temple.

“Off the outfit you wore on the train. It’s your district token, right? It barely passed the review board. People thought it could be used at an unfair advantage as a weapon. They eliminated a ring from that District One alpha, though. If you twisted the gemstone on it, spikes popped up. A poison one too. He claimed he didn’t have any idea about it. Still got taken away anyways.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the mention of the disrespectful alpha.

“There. You’re all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable.” Cinna requested.

“It feels fine, what if I shift?”

Cinna looked surprised at the question. “You’ll have to remove them if you shift, but… I suggest you don’t unless absolutely needed, you know the alphas will have an easier time taking you down like that.”

Baekhyun nodded before throwing his arms around the stylist in a hug. “Thank you.”

“No problem, sunshine.”

A few moments passed. Claudius Templesmith, the announcer, was heard.

“Prepare for launch.”

And this was it.

~~~~~~

All forty eight tributes were on their separate platforms.

Baekhyun blinked a few times through the blinding light, eyes focusing. In the middle of the large circle held survival kits, weapons, and more.

He knew he needed to grab something- anything to keep him going. Especially since Kyungsoo wanted him to run and then he would find him.

It was hard to focus on anything really. His mind was racing and he was shaking at whatever the alphas were spitting across at each other, he heard a few threats but otherwise didn’t focus on them because he knew it would make his scent spike.

“Baek!”

He flinched and looked a few people down at Junmyeon.

‘Run’ the alpha mouthed, Baekhyun released a small whimper and nodded with wide eyes.

“Ladies and gentlemen,”

Fuck, the omega wanted to puke.

“The seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games… begin!”

A loud sound buzzing indicated the start of the Games. The tributes launched out.

Baekhyun was a late start by a few seconds, trying to get over his shock.

It was already a bloodbath in there, many people fighting to the death then and there.

The growling from dominant wolves did nothing to help him calm down- he wanted to just drop to the ground and submit.

Instead, Baekhyun sprinted, scooping up bread and a sheet of plastic. He sprinted towards a bright orange backpack with unknown contents.

Just as his fingers grabbed the bag and threw it over his arm he got stopped in his tracks.

“Omega, don't move!”

Baekhyun felt his legs shake as he tried to struggle, looking up at the alpha. “Please don’t.”

The alpha smirked, “Can't do shit now, huh? Down on your knees where you omegas belong.” He growled deeply, pushing the omega down to the cold grass. He hadn’t seen this alpha before- never really paid much attention to the other tributes.

Unable to do anything, Baekhyun released a whimper and sat back on his heels.

“Submit-“

“Baekhyun!”

The alpha in front of him was suddenly pinned to the ground, Sehun's teeth tearing at his throat. The growling snapped the omega out of his daze.

“Go, go!” He heard Jongin urging, “Hyung, run!”

So Baekhyun did, hands over his ears until he deemed it clear of other tributes.

He ran for hours. He didn’t know how far, but he was tired, and upset, disappointed in himself for almost submitting.

Baekhyun slowed his jog into a walk. He put the plastic into his sleeve.

The omega jumped when twenty two cannons went off. He slumped down next to a tree, opening his backpack with a soft pant and checking its contents.

A thin sleeping bag with plastic-like material, a pack of crackers, a pack of beef jerky, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a small coil of wire, night glasses that look like sunglasses, and a bottle for liquids. He checked the bottle. Empty. “Fuck.”

Baekhyun sighed and closed up the bag before standing up and heading further off. He set up a snare quickly.

Then, he climbed up the tree beside him, setting up and climbing into the sleeping bag, he took his belt and wrapped it around the tree branch and his waist.

Might as well try to sleep until the horror came his way.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun put all of his sleeping wear in the backpack and unbuckled the belt. He threw the backpack down on the floor below him before he jumped out of the tree. He put the backpack on as he began waking.

As he walked he spotted a berry bush. He stripped it down of its berries until his hands were full. Then hesitates.

He wasn’t the absolute best at telling berries from the next, but he would have to guess. It was a pity Yifan was always better at telling them apart than he was. He knew these ones though.

He sighed and shoved the berries away in plastic before walking in a different direction.

As he walked he can’t help but wonder how different these woods looked to real ones.

Do the capital people even know what real ones looked like, he mused. Sure, it wasn’t legal to go into them, but Yifan always kept him safe.

But these ones weren’t good representations of the woods.

The woods that were full of life- not sadness- the woods that he and Yifan shifted in and ran for hours upon hours.

The woods that faded to night beautifully, not just changed in a moment, like it seemed these ones did.

Baekhyun coughed breathlessly as he sat against a tree. “Water.” He croaked, throwing his head back against the wood.

“Water.” He slipped down the side of the tree. He slumped, then laid down. Baekhyun grimaced before he noticed he has laid in mud. His eyes widened.

Mud meant water, moisture.

He got up frantically, following the mud path. He coughed into his palms as he stumbled into a clearing- a pond sat there.

The omega laughed breathlessly as he rushed over to it. He scooped the water from the pond with his hand frantically, gulping down as much as possible.

He coughed dryly before remembering his bottle, quickly removing the bottle from his backpack, filling it with the water from the pond, then sat back with a disbelieving laugh.

Well, this was further than he ever thought he would get in the Games. He hadn’t had to see too much gore, or get involved.

But it was also only day two, and he was beginning to feel a bit sick without the five alphas that had been taking care of him lately.

With no other choice, he climbed another tree with quiet grunts.

Buckling himself to the tree again, he needed to rest.

~~~~~~~

It was nighttime. Baekhyun awoke to the crackle of fire and the smell of smoke. He looked underneath the tree he was tied to.

At the base of the tree a fire was starting all around him, particularly underneath him. “Fuck, fuck.” He fumbled trying to unbuckle the belt around his waist and retrieve the backpack and sleeping bag.

Losing his balance, he fell to the ground with  
a grunt and recovered with a jump up and began running through the smoke.

He ran through the smoke, coughing and gagging.

Tripping over a tree branch he fell down and puked from the horrible smell in the air. “Get up.” He cried to himself, his arms shaking as he forced himself up.

He wasn’t built to run for so long- he wished he was a beta or alpha many times in his life and right now he couldn’t wish any harder.

Baekhyun reached the point where he fumbled out of the smoke and fire. But that’s when a fireball was hurled at him. He gasped and dodged it- taking off again.

He saw another fly past him in his peripheral vision before he felt a burning sensation skimmed on the right calf. He howled out in pain, then limped to the side to take cover.

Baekhyun collapsed to the ground, putting out the fire on his pant leg. He cried and ripped off the fabric, examining the damage.

The omega was bawling as he looked at the second degree burn on his calf. His hands had minor burns too.

He shoved the collar of his shirt into his mouth to stifle his cries as he crawled over to mud beside him and gingerly set his leg into it. He followed that move with his hands.

“Fuck.” He muffled, tears falling down his neck. “Please.. please.”

He didn’t even know what he was pleading for. The pain to stop maybe, the pain in his chest to stop too. Help. All of the above.

The omega shut his mouth quickly when he heard the sounds of footsteps nearing quickly. He cried silently as he got up, limping to a tree, and climbed up it.

“Sunshine!”

He shivered at the call, adjusting himself on a high branch.

There were too many for him to make a run for it. Four betas, two from his own district, and four alphas. Including Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, he’d never felt so betrayed in his life.

“I can smell your blood, omega.” Mingyu taunted with a laugh, “How you doing up there?”

Baekhyun sneered down at him, eyeing the alpha. “I’m fine- how about yourself?”

The alpha snorted at the tear stains on the omegas face, “Why are you crying, baby? You look so sad, it’s really hurting my chest.”

“Oh, bite me!” The omega growled, hands coming up to hold his ears as the alpha twisted his lips.

He could still hear what the alpha was saying, but with his ears covered the dominance wasn’t enough to force him.

“I will, omega! Get your ass down here!”

“Fuck you!” Baekhyun screamed, muddied fingers pressing into his temples.

Mingyu growled and tried to climb the tree. “Fuck, if you don’t get down here I’ll fucking knot you, whore!”

The omega whimpered at that, closing his eyes and not noticing the two other alphas looking at each other nervously, then at the betas that had knives out towards them.

One of the betas from twelve, Youngmin, sighed and set an arrow in his bow. “Mingyu, watch out I’ll try.”

The beta shoot and hot the arrow stuck in the tree beside Baekhyun, the omega laughed to himself, grabbing the arrow with one hand before placing it back over his ear.

“Better luck next time!”

The alpha beside Mingyu snarled up at him, looking like he was ready to strangle the omega, “Dumb bitch! I’m going to-“

“Oh, just let him stay up there. It’s not like he’s going anywhere. We’ll deal with him in the morning.” Junmyeon curled his lips up.

The mob agreed and Baekhyun watched them settle down on the forest floor beneath the tree.

He glowered down at Kyungsoo and wished he could feel how betrayed he felt. The alpha only licked his lips and shook his head like he couldn’t explain right now, but Baekhyun didn’t want to hear it either way.

So, he fell asleep with his hands over his ears, a bleeding leg, and a belt tying him to a tree.

All he wanted was his little brother.

He hated being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep all these nice comments going!


	6. A Good Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t the soundtrack for Hunger Games the best? It was so pretty.

Baekhyun fluttered his eyes open. It was very early morning. He heard a small shushing noise and looked at the tree next to him.

Jisung stared at him before pointing to a branch.

Baekhyun licked his dry lips and looked where the teenager was pointing, and nearby, he saw a tracker jacker nest. It emitted a low hum of a sound, the tracker jackers buzzing around.

The omega looked at Jisung with wide eyes as he realized what it is. Jisung made a sawing motions with his hands.

With a small nervous nod, Baekhyun took out the knife and began sawing the branch.

He hissed and let out small whimpers as three tracker jackers stung his hands. He squeaked and winced, but kept going. He pushed it off of the tree as hard as he could.

The tracker jackers swarmed the mob in their sleep. The mob members awake. They jumped up and ran towards the lake.

"Tracker jackers!"

"The lake! To the lake!”

Youngmin fell to the ground, covered in stings. Then, the second alpha and a beta fell to the ground farther away than Youngmin did, Baekhyun never knew their names.

Baekhyun cried as he climbed down, head tilting at the pain everywhere in his body.

Once on the floor, a tiny parachute carrying extreme relief burn ointment dropped in front of him. He picked it up, opened it, and skimmed the top with his fingers.

“Kibum. Thank you.”

He laughed and took more, covering his hands and leg with it. He sighed with relief. The burns were healing rapidly.

With a goofy laugh, he grabbed the archery set off Youngmin’s corpse.

The omega wobbled with a smile, feeling his body get heavy and laughed as he looked at the nest of the  
tracker jackers. Completely empty.

Abruptly, Kyungsoo appeared. He fumbled with the bow and arrow, but it fell out of his hands.

The alpha ran up to him. He helped him up, pushing him in the other direction.

“Baby! What are you still doing here? Are you mad? Get up! Get up! Run!” He urged.

Getting frantic at the coming footsteps, “My omega go, Baekhyun go!”

Baekhyun took off in a run. But when he looked back, Kyungsoo was trying to run after Junmyeon from Mingyu as well, but he was slashed on the leg by the towering alpha.

The two escaped anyways. The huge alpha threw down his sword in frustration.

Once out of sight, Baekhyun stumbled to the ground from the run, feeling light headed and giggly.

He smiled at the two squirrels he saw opposite him.

“What’s happening to me?” He whispered.

Then, blacked out on the dirt floor.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun screamed and woke up from a nightmare. It’s nearly sunset. He huffed out a pant and took the water bottle from his backpack and drinks out of it.

With a grunt, he stood up and stretched, putting away the water bottle. He put the quiver of arrows on his back and picked up the bow.

As he prodded his leg, a rustle was heard.

The omega felt his hair stand up and raised his bow with an arrow, ready to fire. He couldn’t trust anyone- Kyungsoo had lied- even he wasn’t trustworthy.

But Baekhyun couldn't hurt a child.

So when he spotted Jisung, the tiny sixteen year old alpha, he put his guard down. “You know, they’re not the only ones that can form alliances.”

Jisung peeked out from behind the bush with a frown. “You want me for an ally?”

“Why not? You saved me from those tracker jackers. You’re smart enough to stay alive. And I can’t  
seem to shake you anyway. You hungry? I can spare some food.”

Jisung laughed shyly and stepped out into the open. “I can fix your stings.”

The omega smiled and sat into the leaves again, “Can you? How?”

The small alpha pulled out a handful of leaves from his jacket as he walked over carefully.

“Where did you find those?”

“Just around. We all carry them when we work in the orchards. They left a lot of nests there. There are a lot here, too.” Jisung shrugged.

Baekhyun smiled at the teenager carefully, “Oh yeah, you live in District Eleven. Agriculture. Orchards, huh? That must be how you can fly around the trees like you got wings.”

Jisung smiled.

“Well, come on, then. Are you gonna fix me up?” The omega teased.

“Where are your stings?”

“There’s one on my leg that’s really bothering me.”  
Baekhyun rolled up his pant leg to show the sting.

Jisung smiled shyly as he placed the leaves in his mouth. Then, spits it on the sting. “Sorry, I know it’s not appropriate because you will smell like me, but alpha saliva helps and the leaves help.”

They smiled at each other as Jisung took care of a few more of his stings.

Baekhyun sighed happily and pulled out the jar of burn cream, spreading it on his leg before making eye contact with the younger. “Did you need some?”

Jisung sheepishly shows a small burn on his arm and the omega immediately rubbed some cream onto it.

“You have good sponsors.” The alpha commented as he watched his burn heal.

“I’m an omega.” Baekhyun frowned, “It’s not common so I guess so.” He responds, pulling out a pack of crackers and giving half to the younger boy.

“This is the most food I’ve had ever, being in the Capitol.” Jisung beamed, accepting the crackers with both hands.

The omega frowned and gave him some more, eating I silence for a few moments. “I’d think that since you live in the agriculture and farming district you’d get tons of food to eat.”

Jisung stiffened and chewed his mouthful, “Oh, no. We’re not allowed to eat any of the crops. The mayor’s very strict about that. But, sometimes, we get a small ration.”

It seemed the districts weren’t so different.

“What happens if you eat the crops you grow?” Baekhyun wondered.

“They whip you and make the whole town watch.”

Baekhyun wanted to throw up at that knowledge. Sure, it happened in District Twelve too, but mostly people stayed out of eachothers way- even the Peacekeepers would buy things that weren’t allowed to be sold at their market.

“Well, then, this is your lucky day. Take whatever you want. Now that I have my bow and arrows, I can hunt  
for virtually anything. Plus, I know how to set up snares. And I can gather, maybe fish. So, I think  
we’re okay. I’m sure you’re way better than me at gathering and harvesting. Maybe even growing  
plants, too. We’re definitely good to go.”

“I hope you win, Baekhyun Hyung.”

The omega felt his chest hurt at how genuine the younger was. “Why do you say that?”

“My mom…” Jisung smiled to himself, “She died a few years ago and always told me and my sisters to always take care of omegas… and- I-I can see something in you, Hyung.”

Baekhyun felt his eyes watering and shook his head, “I want you to win, Jisung. You deserve it more than me, honey.”

The young alpha smiled behind his crackers. “I… always wanted to meet an omega and you’re a male one… you’re very special.”

Baekhyun laughed slightly, for the first time recently, feeling proud to be an omega. “Yeah? You wanted to claim an omega, huh?” He teased, smiling at the embarrassment on the alphas face.

“We can pretend if you want.” The omega smiled, “Pretend I’m some pretty omega and then we can fake like a couple!” He cooed playfully.

“Hyung!” Jisung cried, face bright red. “You’re so mean, I shouldn’t have helped you!”

Baekhyun giggled and wrapped an arm around the small alpha. “Too late, I’m going to annoy you now!”

Jisung huffed a fake sigh before reaching over Baekhyun's lap for the backpack, digging for more snacks.

“Oh.” The younger commented as he pulled out the glasses. “These let you see in the dark.”

Baekhyun hummed, having not even tried out the glasses.

“The careers have them too- all of the supplies are in the cornucopia- guarded.”

At the knowledge the older sat up and shoved jerky into the youngers hand. “They have all the food?”

Jisung nodded in confirmation, mewling at the jerky sticking out of his mouth.

“That’s not fair.” Baekhyun frowned, “We have to work for food, but they just have it- this is the Hunger Games.”

“But they aren’t hungry.” Jisung chewed on his jerky, words slightly muffled.

“No, they’re not. That’s the problem. I think we’re going to have to fix that, Jisung.”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun and Jisung were asleep, the omega slightly on top of the alpha, an uncommon sight. It was morning.

The cannons began o go off.

“Who do you think that was?” Baekhyun sat up with a panicked noise.

“I don’t know. It could have been anyone. I guess we’ll find out tonight.” Jisung yawned, pressing his face into the omegas side.

Baekhyun sighed and ran a hand through the youngers hair, “Who’s left again?”

“The alpha from District One, two beta’s from Two, all of District Four, the beta from Three, Taeyong, me, Kyungsoo, and you. That makes eleven. Wait, twelve.”

Baekhyun felt his heart race for a second, scent spiking at the mention of the five alphas before he was frowning and shaking away the feeling.

The omega instead dug into his bag and found the leftover nuts from his bag, passing them to the alpha. “A death should hold the crowd for a bit. It’ll be awhile until the Gamemakers decide that there’s not enough action. So, are you ready?”

“For what?” Jisung wondered, forcing Baekhyun to take some of the food.

“Today, we’re taking out the career’s food.”

“Really? How?”

“I have no idea. We’ll figure out a plan.” The omega said, packing up the backpack.

They packed up and began walking towards the careers.

“I’ve spied on them. The beta from District Three is working with them. The food’s out in the open as well.”

“Something’s not quite right about that setup.” Baekhyun commented, grabbing the alphas wrist to keep him close.

“I know. But I couldn’t tell what exactly. Hyung, even if you could get to the food, how would you get rid of it?”

Baekhyun gritted his teeth angrily, “Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel. Or, eat it. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something. Destroying things is much easier than making them.”

Jisung scrunched his nose in distaste at the smell of the omegas anger, “We need a plan soon. I have a few ideas. We could use EXO’s signal to say that we’re okay. I’ll howl this tune-“

A low four note howl came from the alpha, like a quiet whistle.

“-and that’ll be carried on by the mockingjays birds and onto you. Then, you’d reply with another tune and it’d be carried to me. I’ll make distractions and you’ll get the job done.”

The omega smiled, pressing a kiss to the smallers head, “You're a genius, Jisung.”

“So, we’re set then I’ll howl the exact same. We’ll meet here once the job is done, okay?” He added.

The omega began walking in the direction of the careers’ food stash.

“Hyung?”

Baekhyun turned around, holding his bow over his shoulder, “Yes?”

Jisung shuffled on his feet, “Be careful.”

The omega laughed quietly, “You, too. Stay safe, little Jisung.”

They both went their separate ways.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun hid behind a cluster of bushes. He glared at the mob, consisting of only Mingyu, the kid from three, and two betas.

Baekhyun smirked as Mingyu pointed at something in the sky, smoke. The two betas and Mingyu ran to it.

“Jumping…” The omega whispered, noticing that they all jump in specific spots, as if to avoid something under their feet.

The omega furrowed his brows, watching the boy from three for a second before focusing on his task. On top of the stack of food, he saw an opened bag of apples.

He nocked an arrow on his bow, aimed carefully, and tried to shoot it at the apples. He barely missed. But, determined, tried again. So close, yet so far.

“One more try.” He whispered. The arrow nocked the apples over, all of them falling down and rolling in different places.

“Yes-“ he happiness only lasted a second before a huge explosion happens. The food was blasted to nothing.

Baekhyun was blown far back. His head spinning as he got up, wobbly and disoriented. He tripped over his feet, falling onto the muddy floor before getting up and trying again, falling many times. His left ear began bleeding.

Finally, getting at least a mile away. He tripped over a tree one last time and blacked out.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun groaned. He was disoriented as he stood up. The blood on his ear had crusted up.

Getting up, he leaned against a tree.

Suddenly, the mockingjays mimicked Jisungs four note howl. Jisung could barely be heard from afar.

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun couldn't register the voice. So, he nocked an arrow on his bow, looking around for the source of sound.

“Baekhyun!”

The omega recognized the voice this time, “Jisung? Jisung!”

He took off towards the source of sound.

“Hyung! Help!”

“Jisung! I’m coming!”

When Baekhyun reached the area. Jisung was in a rope net, lying on the floor. The alpha reached for the older. “Hyung-“

His words are cut off as a spear suddenly came flying directly into the alphas stomach.

“No!” Baekhyun cried, face contorting, and out of anger, he turned around and shot his arrow directly into the betas neck.

“No! No!”

The omega fell to his knees, not even registering he had just killed someone up close- on purpose.

“Jisung- I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His tears fell onto the smaller boys chest as he tried to put pressure on the wound, but it was too much.

The spear was dug deep into his stomach to the point of no return. Jisung frequently winced in pain from the wounds and was sobbing like Baekhyun, a lot.

“Did you blow up the food?” The alpha croaked out.

Baekhyun chewed his lip with a nod, hands coated in blood up to his elbows. “Every last bit.”

“Hyung, you have to win.”

“I’m going to. I will win for the both of us.” The omega sobbed over him.

A cannon went off, for the beta. But Baekhyun stayed, pressing his wet face to the alphas. “I’m staying right here, honey.”

“Sing.” Jisung requested, coughing from the blood pooling in his throat.

Baekhyun released a heartfelt sob.

“Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bit of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it’s safe, here it’s warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

Here’s the place where I love you.”

Jisung was unconscious, his sobbing dying down, unknown over Baekhyun's.

“Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray.

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it’s morning they’ll wash away.

Here it’s safe, here it’s warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.

Here’s the place where I love you.”

“Jisung.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his lips to the teenagers forehead. “I’m sorry- I-I’m sorry.”

The omega sits back shaking, looking up into a camera. “You can’t have him!”

Baekhyun cried into the camera on the side of the tree, “You- can’t take him!”

“Please!” He added.

With a sob, he ran his bloodied hands over his hair, rocking for a moment.

Jisung deserved better. He doesn’t get to die like everyone else- he, he gets to be beautiful.

Baekhyun gently laid Jisung head back on the ground as he got up, gathering flowers covered in blood, shaking.

It could have been hours he was there, dressing Jisung prettily with flowers, covering the wound and the blood.

“You’re handsome, you’re… a good alpha.” Baekhyun whispered quietly, placing the last flower down.

He kisses his hand in the Panem salute sign, three fingers outstretched and his two outside fingers folded down, and outstretched it to Jisungs corpse.

He licked his bitten raw lips before pressing a kiss to the corner of Jisungs mouth.

“You deserved better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry NCT fans.


	7. Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited.

Baekhyun didn’t sleep all night.

The young alpha didn’t deserve to die. It should have been him, not Jisung.

Jisung, who when you ask him what he loved most in the world, replied, of all things, “Music.”

Jisung who asked shyly if the love with Kyungsoo was real. Baekhyun had found his excitement too sweet to tell him the truth, that he loved the man but was betrayed.

So, he stayed up all night before finally, now, making his way down to a small pond and scrubbing his hands raw.

The blood stained his skin like a constant reminder, like he didn’t already know he was practically bathed in the youngers blood.

“Congratulations to our last contenders! There has been a change in rules. A whole pack may be declared victors if they are the last group alive. Good luck to all!” Claudius boomed on the intercom.

Baekhyun's swollen eyes widened.

If he changed the rule from district only groups to now just ‘packs’ that could mean anything for him.

He could be forcefully claimed into a pack- he couldn’t reject it like an alpha could- but also, that meant he could find Kyungsoo, maybe District Four.

Even if he was absolutely, completely suspicious of the group, he’d rather be forced into a pack with them.

“Kyungsoo!”

He jumped away from the pond, fingers dripping the not thoroughly cleaned blood from his hands as he grabbed his bow and his backpack.

“Kyungsoo!” He cried recklessly, running along the side of a creak.

He didn’t care that he was being loud, and smelling up the area. He didn’t have anything left to lose- Jisung was it.

The omega was just about to give up hope when he spotted Junmyeon and Sehun on the other side of the creak, gathering water into a bottle. He growled at the two, gaining their attention.

“Baekhyun!” Sehun smiled happily before dropping it at the snarl on the omegas lips, eyeing the blood all over him. “... are you- fuck- are you hurt? You’re covered in blood!”

“Fuck you!” Baekhyun growled, throwing an empty plastic wrapper at them as they came closer, “Are you here to finish me off, sweetheart?” He curled his lips up.

“What?” The maknae mumbled, confused.

“I know you’re feeling very betrayed right now, but know that we on-“ Junmyeon began calmly, hands up in surrender.

“Betrayed.” The word rolled off Baekhyun's tongue like acid.

“For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first!”

The two flinched before Junmyeon nodded with a pained frown, “Okay, we deserve that, but we can talk… let’s get you somewhere safe, please.”

The omega snapped at him when Junmyeon reached out to him, running his red hand over his cheek, not noticing the blood smearing on his face. “You think I care about safety? Jisung is dead!”

His legs were shaking and he was sure he was ready to pass out after not sleeping.

“The little one?” Sehun whispered.

“Okay, okay, but we care- so come with us, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon called back, his palm outstretched, “Kyungsoo is hurt.”

“What?”

Baekhyun's heart was racing. He wanted to be pissed- absolutely livid at the alphas- but he still wanted to trust them, he had nothing else, nobody else.

He didn’t want to be alone.

“He got hurt… he’s… he's sick.” The maknae revealed.

The omega couldn't help to accept Junmyeon’s hand, smearing the blood across the other mans hand, “Take me to him.”

While Baekhyun walked silently with the alphas, the idea of actually losing Kyungsoo kept popping into his mind.

It was not about the sponsors. And it was not about what would happen when he got home without him. It was not just that he had nothing left.

It was Kyungsoo, it had always been him.

~~~~~~~

“Soo.”

It was the first words uttered as he stepped into the cave. Chanyeol was holding the smaller alpha up and trying to feed him.

“Fuck, am I hallucinating?” Kyungsoo laughed quietly, “Or did I die?”

Jongin snorted beside him, rolling his eyes. “None of those, it’s Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun could see how pale the alpha was, a sleeping bag covering his hips down.

“Kyungsoo… alpha.” He whimpered, tossing his bag down in the corner and laying himself down beside the alpha, “Where? Where?”

“Shit, you’re so bloody.” Chanyeol commented, looking down at the omega, “Tiny one, you’re so bloody.”

“It’s not his.” Junmyeon responded, tone telling the tallest alpha to drop it.

“My leg is fucked.” The alpha smiled and leaned his forehead on his. “I’m really happy to see you.”

Baekhyun smiled softly before making a move to scoot away to see his wound.

“Wait, let me tell you something.” The injured alpha requested.

The omega nodded, scooting closer again.

“Remember, we’re madly in love, so you can kiss me whenever you feel like.”

Baekhyun giggled softly, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek. “How about you stop smelling like death and I’ll kiss you?”

He heard the four other alphas snorting at Baekhyun's teasing as he pushed the sleeping bag away.

On the outside of Kyungsoo's thigh was a long gash. It didn’t look too bad, like they had been taking care of it, but the smell Kyungsoo was giving off let him know otherwise.

“Soo…” The omega whimpered, pressing a kiss to the alphas clothing covered hip, “Let me clean it, I need to, I need to.”

“We already did.” Jongin whispered, “We have been, but since we're only pack… not omegas or mates it didn’t help much.”

“You guys already joined packs?” The omega whispered.

Chanyeol hummed softly, reaching down to comb fingers through the omegas crusted hair. “Yes, cub, a few days ago.”

“If you clean it, that means you want to mate him.” Junmyeon tilted his head with an underlying question. “That would make you our packs omega, our mate too.”

Baekhyun frowned and pressed his finger tips under Kyungsoo's shirt. “You… don’t want me?”

“Are you kidding?” Sehun snarled like he was personally offended, “We’ve imprinted on you.”

Well, he was sure the Capitol was having a field day with this.

He could picture the cameras zooming in on his shocked face already. “A-all of you?”

“All of us.” Kyungsoo chirped tiredly, “But it’s your choice, you don’t have to mate us, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun knew that. He knew that they would never force him, unlike some alphas, but something told him he wanted too- he should.

They all imprinted on him, that was a feat.

Imprinting could only happen between an alpha and an omega, and since omegas were so rare- it was rare too.

“Okay.” Baekhyun agreed, “Not… here but I agree.”

“Really?” Jongin whispered, “Really?”

The omega laughed at the various pheromones released, smiling against Kyungsoo's thigh. “Yes.”

“Now can I clean you?”

“Go ahead, my omega.” Kyungsoo cooed the nickname fondly, petting his hair softly.

Baekhyun beamed and leaned down to clean the wound happily.

“You’re changing when you’re done.” Junmyeon ordered over the omegas purring, his arms wrapping around Kyungsoo's leg. “Just so we can clean your clothes, and you.”

“Baby.” Kyungsoo chirped suddenly, touching Baekhyun's hair, “That’s enough, we’re still on camera, little cub.”

Baekhyun frowned, confused at what Kyungsoo was talking about before he looked down to make sure the wound was coated. He saw the bulge in the alphas boxers and flushed head to toe, pulling the sleeping bag over Kyungsoo possessively.

The four alphas laughed quietly at the cute flush of the omega.

“Let’s get you cleaned, okay?” Sehun whispered, offering Baekhyun his hand.

The omega smiled and accepted the hand to stand to his feet. Turning to face the wall as he stripped down to his boxers.

“It’s cold.” Baekhyun mumbled as he turned around and offered his clothes, kicking his shoes backwards into the corner. “Can I shift?”

“No!” The alphas crooned immediately.

“Here!” Jongin pulled off his skin tight black t-shirt.

It was a bit stained with blood, but way better than Baekhyun's, longer too as it went to the middle of his boxers.

“Cute.” Sehun commented, “We’re going to go back to the creak then clean these and fish, don’t go outside, Hyung.” He requested.

The omega hummed and took a seat on the floor, scooting closer to Kyungsoo's side, “I’m hungry, alpha.”

Sehun purred at the title, “We’ll get you food, baby.”

“Babe.” Chanyeol muttered behind Baekhyun. “Here.” He added, shaking an almost empty bag of trail mix, “This stuff is really good- it has sugar in it.”

“Sugar?” The omega perked up, making grabby hands at it.

Sugar was like an omegas protein. While alphas needed tons of meat omegas loved sugar, anything sweet basically, and it had been so long since Baekhyun had anything sweet.

“Thank you, alpha!” Baekhyun preened, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol's temple. “You’re a good alpha!” He added innocently.

Chanyeol purred in response, pulling the omega into his lap. “I’m glad, when we get out of here we’ll give you tons of sweets.” He added, pressing his lips to the side of the omegas jaw.

Baekhyun beamed, smiling as Jongin walked into the cave with a damp piece of… some sort of ripped fabric and began to wipe his face off as he chewed his snack.

“Not your blood?” Kyungsoo whispered tiredly, grunting as he rolled onto his side to look up at the omega.

Baekhyun finished his mouthful as Jongin wipes his neck. The omega looking at the lithe, but muscular form of the tanned alpha before blushing softly when he was caught by the alpha for looking, quickly turning to face Kyungsoo as Jongin cleaned his arms and fingers.

“Jisung… I-I tried- he… a beta killed him.” He explained numbly.

Chanyeol purred and pressed a kiss to the omegas face. “I’m sure you did your best, sweetheart.”

“Because our omega is strong.” Jongin chirped, removing the almost empty bag from Baekhyun's hand to wipe his fingers off, “Right, baby boy, strong omega, hm?” He pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun's knuckles before giving his snack back.

The omega smiled bashfully at the attention, tucking his head under a Chanyeol's chin as he finished the bag. “I guess.”

“Not ‘I guess’” Kyungsoo reached up to wrap cold fingers around the omegas bare ankle. “You’re strong, now give me a kiss.”

Baekhyun snorted at that, his pouty demand, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the injured alphas mouth. At least Kyungsoo smelled better now, still sickly, but not overly so.

“Oh.” Jongin whispered, “look.”

He laughed and pointed at a box that was sent down. A sponsor gift.

“For Baekhyun.” He whispered, passing the envelope and heavy box over.

Baekhyun looked up curiously, scooting closer to lean over Chanyeol's lap while Jongin placed the box down. “Food?” He smelled, making his mouth water.

The three chuckled as Baekhyun ripped open the envelope.

‘You aren’t the Capitols Sunshine, but ours.

From, District Eleven, and Park Jisung.’

The omega felt his eyes welling up, unwilling tears to fall as he folded the letter into a small size and leaned over to shove it into his shoe. He couldn’t lose it, he refused to have them take it away.

Then, he unwrapped the box with a smile. All kinds of whole grain rolls, breads, and soups were inside. It wasn’t enough for all of them- but it was a decent amount.

“Soo.” He said, pulling out one of the plastic bowls of soup, “Kyungsoo, eat.” He commanded, sliding off Chanyeol's lap to sit criss crossed in the middle of the three alphas.

“No.” Chanyeol growled softly, “You eat, then we eat.”

Baekhyun knew it was something good alphas would do, valuing the omega over themselves, but Kyungsoo looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. “I will… I will after, Soo please.” He offered a spoonful.

Kyungsoo shook his head, pushing the spoon away so he wouldn’t spill the soup, “You first, then me.”

The omega sighed and downed a spoonful before trying again with a pout. “For me, alpha.”

The alpha laughed adoringly, “For you, imprint.”

Baekhyun released a happy burst of scent as Kyungsoo accepted the spoonful.

“Now you eat.” Chanyeol interrupted, grabbing the spoon from the omega, “I’ll feed him.”

The omega wanted to pout, but his stomach betrayed him. The rumble was too loud and immediately had Kyungsoo weakly pushing him away.

“Want to help.” He grumbled quietly, pulling the shirt more over his legs.

Jongin snorted and offered him a piece of cinnamon bread, pressing a bite to his mouth. “It’s sweet, baby boy.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth, eyes still pouting even as he wiggled his fingers happily.

The omega accepted their offers until he was mostly full, snuggling his cheek into Jongin's leg, purring softly as the alpha combed through his greasy hair.

He was sure he looked disgusting and was in a huge need of a shower. How these alphas still looked so good, he had no idea.

Then, he fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time since he was placed into the arena.

~~~~~

When he woke up he was cradled in someone’s arms like a child, but he didn’t dislike it.

He snuggled against the chest and heard the crackling of a fire nearby.

“Jun.” He sniffed and identified the ocean like scent before even opening his eyes. “I missed the death identification?”

Junmyeon hummed and sat Baekhyun up more, his hands running over the omegas legs to warm them up. “Yeah, seems like it's only us, Mingyu, two betas and the one alpha from Eleven”

“Taeyong.” Baekhyun identified, placing his head in the crook of the alphas neck. “Jisung liked him, I think.”

“We have an advantage now, beautiful.” Sehun added, turning something over the fire- fish when Baekhyun identified the smell. “We’re the only full pack left, so unless someone can take us all out, we win.”

“Nobody would dare come at all of us at once.” Chanyeol pointed out, glancing towards the cave entrance, probably checking Kyungsoo- Baekhyun couldn't really see from his angle.

“Good.” The omega whispered, “Don’t want to be claimed.”

“Hey.” Jongin snarled, eyes flashing dangerously, “Nobody will touch you, you’re ours.”

Baekhyun smiled tiredly, pressing his lips to Junmyeons neck unintentionally. “Yours.”

“Now time to eat.” Sehun smiled, passing over the fish on a stick.

“Ugh.” Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, “I’m full from earlier, I swear.”

“Baek…” Chanyeol warned.

“Swear!” The omega defended pulling his knees into Junmyeons lap, towards his chest. “I swear, Channie, I never ate very much before- my district doesn’t have a lot of food so the bread was more than enough- stuff like that is expensive where I’m from.”

The four alphas looked unsure before Baekhyun pouted cutely, head turning to the side slightly, “Swear.”

“Go ahead.” Junmyeons chest rumbled against his shoulder, nodding at the three to eat. “We left bread for you so you can eat it later.”

“Your district doesn’t have food?” Jongin frowned and accepted a fish. “Our district… isn’t District One or anything, but it’s decent.”

“Mine is the poorest, you know that don’t you?” Baekhyun waited for a nod of confirmation before continuing. “But I-my family is from this area we call ‘The Seam’ and it's… well, it’s the poorest of the district, we don’t really get much.”

He heard a few snarls at the knowledge.

“But… it’s not so bad, well since I’m an omega it’s a bit hard… but like Kyungsoo's area isn’t so bad.”

“Different area?” Junmyeon whispered, pressing his nose to the omegas hair.

“Very different.” Baekhyun smiled at the alpha releasing a calming scent, the omega wasn’t upset or anything, but it was a nice thought. “His family is bakers… so they make the most expensive food in our district- bread.”

“Rich then?” The tallest alpha inquired, licking over his red lips.

Baekhyun shook his head a bit, in thought. “I don’t think rich… but well off. Nobody can really afford it often unless they were like… Peacekeepers or the mayor…”

“Well.” The maknae mumbled, “If you come to our district we’ll fatten you up, babe. A lot of seafood, and meat.”

Baekhyun perked up at that before faltering, “If we win, we get victors homes, Jungkook will have a lot of food.”

“We’re winning.” Jongin said surely, “There’s no way we would die and let another claim you, never, no possibility.”

The omega bit his lip and covered his mouth bashfully. “Yeah?”

He heard Junmyeon sniff a few times and whatever he was giving off must have been good as the alpha mewled before placing a finger beneath Baekhyun's chin and guiding him to look up at him.

“You’re not going anywhere, and we’re right here with you.” He cooed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the omegas pink mouth.

Baekhyun sighed and curled fingers into Junmyeon’s shirt collar when the alpha ran his thumb over his scent gland. “Always?”

“Of course.” The alpha whispered against his mouth, “Always.”

“Kiss me again, please.” Baekhyun requested, lips brushing the alphas.

“Happily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started working on after Game fluff and it’s so cute... I must say...


	8. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Baekhyun lying or not?

“Let me see it again.” Baekhyun whimpered from underneath Sehun, “Sehunnie, let me see Soo.” He requested.

The alpha shook his head, burrowing his cheek into the omegas hair. “No, sweetheart, you’re going to freak out.”

“They’re only changing his bandage.” Jongin added calmly, laying his bare stomach on the cold stone of the cave to press a kiss to the omegas nose.

Baekhyun whined again, wiggling a bit, “I can smell his pain!”

“I’m good!” Kyungsoo grunted out as Junmyeon lifted his leg to rewrap it, “It looks even better than before because you cleaned it so well, pup.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, more like omitting a bit of truth. It did look a bit better from the omegas saliva, a well known treatment for wounds- but shallow ones.

Ones as bad as Kyungsoo's… well, there was only so much that could be done.

“I don’t believe y-“

A trumpet blare had the omega tucking his head beneath Sehun’s for protection.

Claudius’ voice was always annoying, even more so after only just waking up. “Hello, my goodhearted tributes!” He exclaimed happily.

“In celebration of coming this far, we’ve organized a feast! Now, hold on. Some of you may be declining my invitation already, but this is no ordinary feast.

Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find something in a backpack marked with your district number at the cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about whether or not you’ll show up.

For some of you, this will be your last chance.”

The omega was already wiggling beneath the alpha that was easily pinning him to the floor on a sleeping bag.

“Stop moving!” Kyungsoo commanded softly, “You’re not risking your life for me.”

“What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you die?” Baekhyun gawked, “You promised to protect me, you can’t if you’re dead!”

“I won’t die. I promise. Only if you promise not to go.” Kyungsoo whispered, his view of the omega obscured by Jongin lying in front of Baekhyun.

“You’re not going alone!”

Baekhyun froze in place, finally having slipped out from under Sehun, now kneeling with his cleaned, and dried, clothes in his hand to change into.

“Omega, we won’t risk it, you’re not leaving alone.” Chanyeol commanded, deep and heavy.

The omega felt tears pooling in his eyes as he fell back to the cave floor, the cold hitting his bare legs as he pushed himself into the corner.

“Yeol…” Junmyeon sighed.

“Fuck.” The tallest alpha cursed as the cave began to fill with the omegas sadness, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I won’t do it again.”

“Screw you.” Baekhyun whimpered and pushed his face into his knees. “Stupid alphas, always doing this to me, I hate it.”

Chanyeol felt his stomach churning uncomfortably at his imprint sobbing, sitting in front of the omega and placing a warm hand on Baekhyun's ankle. “I know, I apologize, Baek, I won’t do it again, ever.”

“You don’t know anything.” Baekhyun sniffed and looked up at him with clear blue eyes, “Do you want me to roll over for you too? Tell me, Chanyeol, I can’t refuse even though it's my own body.”

The tallest alpha snarled at the implication and tightened his hand around the smallers ankle. “Of course not. You’re precious, tiny one. I’m sorry, Baekhyunnie. Pup, I’m so sorry.”

The omega wiped his blue eyes as Chanyeol looked, and smelled, like he was going to cry too. “Don’t do that… I don’t have any other choice than to do whatever you want.” He whispered his request.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue in disappointment with himself as he pulled the omega into his chest. “I won’t.” He vowed, resting his chin on Baekhyun's hair as the omega twisted his hands into his shirt.

“You understand we only want you safe, right?” Junmyeon added quietly, looking at Baekhyun's blue eyes with a soft coo. “When we couldn’t find you after Kyungsoo and I ran, it was horrible, we were so afraid. If you die, we die too, flower. We’re imprinted, we can’t let you run into harm's way.”

“I don’t want you to go either.” Baekhyun frowned. “Imprints aren’t one way- I accepted so I carry your scent now- we’re connected.”

“Still.” Jongin shook his head with an apologetic smile. “Still, beautiful, you can’t go, it’s not safe. I’ll go.”

The omega felt more tears well up as Chanyeol pulled his face from his shoulder to lick up the tear stains, pressing his mouth to the omegas soft skin.

“I’ll go with him.” Chanyeol volunteered, “Nobody goes anywhere alone.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun breathed softly, watching Chanyeol's red eyes fade away. He didn’t want to agree, but knew he was fighting a losing argument anyways. “Carefully.” He requested.

Chanyeol laughed softly, pressing a soft, barely there, kiss to his mouth. “Always careful.” He added, grabbing the clothes the omega discarded from the ground. “Arms up, tiny, I’ll protect you from the cameras.”

Baekhyun snorted, knowing he was only teasing as the cave was full of cameras, he couldn’t see them, but he knew they were there.

He didn’t mind nudity, it was a common sight around districts, especially when teenagers were still trying to learn to shift.

You obviously couldn’t shift with clothes still on.

But since he was an omega… nudity was a huge issue for him. Ever since he presented he always was jealous he couldn’t go outside and play like the others- that they looked at him differently.

Now he understood a lot more, but the idea of everyone seeing his body still was a bit discomforting. Or mainly he thought so because he was with his future mates.

Either way, he didn’t want Capitol people to see him in such a way, he could still smell the want and lust of many audience members, Cinna had even said he was very wanted.

They knew, he knew the five alphas knew too.

“Kyungsoo Hyung fell asleep again.” Sehun commented as Baekhyun pulled his green, destroyed pants back on, using Chanyeol's arm as balance.

“Okay, we’ll head out in a moment.” Jongin muttered, grabbing a knife from the pile of supplies.

Baekhyun pouted to himself as he slid his shoes back on the paper still inside, if only for the warmth, feeling upset Chanyeol had ordered him not to leave alone.

Alone… so if he left after the two… it would technically not break the alphas command because he wasn’t going alone.

He smirked at the thought, wiping it off when Jongin and Chanyeol walked over to press soft kisses to his mouth.

He couldn’t find it in him to feel guilt though, not when Kyungsoo was knocked out on the ground reeking of death.

“Look, another.” Sehun wandered over to the cave entrance and brought back the small blinking container with Baekhyun's name on it before passing it over and turning around to drape a sleeping bag over Kyungsoo's chest.

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously at the sleeping syrup in a tiny jar.

He had to though, he felt like he wasn’t a good mate if he didn’t at least try.

So, he dug through his backpack, finding the small handful of berries he had wrapped in the plastic a few days ago and opened it, putting one in his mouth so they could see he ate before them, smearing the juice purposely on his mouth.

Then, drowning the berries in the medicine, emptying the whole thing because Junmyeon and Sehun were very strong alphas.

“Guys.” He gulped down his nervousness to keep the scent from seeping out and turned to the two who were hovering near Kyungsoo. “I forgot I had these, they're good.”

Junmyeon eyed him as he walked over so he purposely made a show of licking juice from the corner of his mouth. It seemed to appease the alpha as he reached out for a berry.

“They’re sugar berries. Me and my brother make jam with it. Haven’t you had them before?”

“No, but they taste familiar. Sugar berries?” Junmyeon wondered, chewing one before reaching for another as Sehun accepted his first- actually a few at a time.

“Well, you can’t get them on the market. They grow wild.”

Sehun hummed happily, “They’re sweet as syrup.” He commented before sniffing. “Syrup?” His eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, sorry.” Baekhyun muttered tossing the plastic to the ground, barely catching bothe Junmyeons head from slamming into Kyungsoo's sleeping form and Sehuns from falling onto the stone floor.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” He added, shuffling on his feet as he eyed the alphas before nodding and turning around to grab his arrows and bow, and taking off.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun ran to the clearing, full speed.

He opened his mouth to call for Chanyeol and Jongin, watching them grab their bags when a force hit him in the side, knocking him down full force.

“Where’s your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?” A District One beta, Seungcheol, called menacingly, his hand pressing the omega to the floor.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in a growl, “He’s out there right now. Hunting Mingyu. Jong-!”

Sehngcheol clamped his hand over the omegas mouth.

“Liar. He’s nearly dead. Mingyu knows where he cut him. You’ve probably got him strapped up in some trees while you try to keep his heartbeat going. What’s in your pretty little backpack? Medicine for lover boy?

Too bad he’ll never get it.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened as the beta pulled out a knife.

Then, he watched Seungcheol frown and scrunch his nose up, “You fucking stink like alpha, whore I promised Mingyu that if he let me have you, I’d give everyone a show, how about you submit for me?”

Baekhyun growled at that, biting the betas hand, wiggling as Seungcheol cursed and pulled his bleeding hand back. “You’re a beta! I don’t have to submit for yo-“

Seungcheol snarled and leaned close, his teeth near Baekhyun's neck making the omega gulp. “I could claim you right now, omega. Since you’re being so bad though; We’re going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic, useless little ally.

What’s his name? Jisung? Well, first Jisung, then you, and I think we’ll let nature take care of little alpha boy of yours. Sounds good? Good. Now, where to start? I think you won’t have any use or your lips anymore. Want to blow one last kiss to lover boy?”

Baekhyun felt himself raging as he spat in Seungcheols face, “Don't say his name!”

“All right then. Let’s get started.” The beta snarled as he wiped the saliva off.

Before he could do anything, the beta was thrown back byTaeyong. Baekhyun scrambled backwards with a cry, sitting up to see what was going on.

Taeyong was pinning Seungcheol to the ground.

“What did you do to that little alpha? You killed him?

Seungcheol cowered down for the red eyes young alpha. ““No! No, it wasn’t me!”

“You said his name. I heard you. You killed him! You cut him up like you were gonna do this omega?”

At the mention of him Baekhyun felt his heart pounding, looking around. “Chanyeol! Jongin!” He cried, mouth still bloodied from biting the betas hand, but he saw them meters away, walking to the other side of the cornucopia.

“No! No, I- I- Mingyu! Mingyu!”

Baekhyun whimpered as Taeyong slammed a rock into the side of the betas head.

The omega panting in fear as he saw Mingyu running through the woods across the field.

“Cheol!”

As Taeyong got up from the ground and faced the omega crying on the floor he kept his red eyed scowl.

“What did he mean about Sung being your ally?”

Baekhyun gulped and scattered back against a tree, “We teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to s-save him, I r-really did. But then, District One came along.”

“And you killed him?” The alpha fished.

The omega nodded frantically, “Yes. I killed him. I buried J-Jisung in flowers and sang him to sleep.”

“To sleep?”

“To d-death. I sang until he died. Your district... they sent me food. You know what? Just- just do it fast, okay, Taeyong?” The omega amended.

Taeyong’s eyes turned back to normal, looking softer than before as he began walking away. “This one time. Just this one time, I’ll let you go.”

The omega sighed in relief before screaming when arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up, flailing wildly.

“Shit, it’s me, stop it.” Jongin growled in his ear.

Baekhyun sighed and breathed heavily as he watched Chanyeol pick up his bow, a backpack on his back. “I’m sorry, fuck i'm sorry.” He cried, turning to dig his nose into the alphas jaw, wrapping his legs around the alphas thin waist.

He could smell how pissed the two were, the smell like a fire, like smoke. “Alpha, I’m sorry.”

“You’re being a very bad omega right now, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol snarled, walking ahead of the two, not even turning around.

If the omega were in wolf form his ears would have flattened on his head with the pitiful whimper he let out, licking the side of Jongin's jaw for forgiveness.

He didn’t give it.

So, they walked like that for a while, he was just waiting for one of them to snap.

And he was right.

“How’d you get out of an order?” Jongin wondered, sounding calm, but the omega knew better- could smell how mad and disappointed he was with him.

Baekhyun sighed hot against the alphas collarbone. “... he said… I couldn’t go alone, he didn’t say I couldn’t go at all… you guys went, technically I wasn’t alone.”

“How’d you avoid Jun Hyung and Sehun? They’re probably going crazy for you right now, do you not feel bad at all!” Chanyeol cried, stopping their walking to turn around and look down at the omega.

The omega whimpered at the gaze, feeling Jongin instinctively tighten hands on his thighs for the noise. “I- the viewers… gave me sleeping medicine, I gave it to them. I’m sorry.”

The alphas growled in anger, Jongin setting him on the forest floor because he was so upset. The omega wrapped arms around his waist, whining in his chest as he looked at the ground.

“You like Kyungsoo this much?” The younger alpha said in disbelief, “You almost died- because you like Kyungsoo this much.”

“I love him.” Baekhyun defended, glancing up at the red eyed pair, “I love him.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol sneered setting his bow on the ground. “It’s not like we love you or anything too, that we need to protect you, just go back to the cave and be with Kyungsoo then.”

Jealousy smelt like sour lemons, but the alphas didn’t smell like that at all. It smelt like what heartbreak would smell like if Baekhyun thought about it. Probably because they were imprinted to him, but it still hurt.

They couldn’t possibly expect him to feel the same about them yet when Kyungsoo had been there all along. So what he didn’t really speak to the alpha before now, he at least knew him- and knew who he was.

These alphas he still had a lot to learn about.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun cried, the tears rolling down his neck rapidly, “You don’t get to make me feel guilty because I love him! I’ve known him longer, since we were kids! I-I can’t just- fall in love with you guys so fast!”

“Well that’s what happened to us!” Jongin argued, “Before we even imprinted, we knew!”

“What do you want me to say then!” Baekhyun sniffed and leaned back against a tree, “I’m an omega- that’s what happens!”

“For fucks sake!” Chanyeol yelled, birds flying away at their fighting, it would seem so stupid to be yelling like this during the Games, but their were only three others left, the beta Baekhyun hadn’t seen the whole Games, and Taeyong was long gone- Mingyu also wasn’t stupid enough to walk up on an alpha/omega arguement.

At least the Capitol was getting a show.

“Not everything is because you’re an omega Baekhyun! Sure, it’s very obvious, you smell like life, but we don’t love you because you’re an omega! Fuck- can’t you- just listen for once!”

“I’m tired of listening.” The omega cried, face red as he struggled to breath over his sobs, “I’m tired of doing everything I’m told. I’m sorry that I love Kyungsoo, and I’m sorry that you love me, but I can’t lie and say I feel the same so soon!”

He sobbed into his jacket sleeve for a second, “We’re going to be mates, i'll be your packs omega, but y-you have to give me time, you can’t just… just tell me to love you and expect it to happen.” He whispered, sliding down the side of the tree.

“I can learn to love you, but as it is right this second… I admit that it’s Kyungsoo for me.” He admitted, finally looking up at the alphas, face a mess. His eyes bloodshot and glassed over, blood on the corner of his mouth, face down to his chest red.

“Just pretend.” Jongin whispered, his eyes tearing up as he walked over to the omega, sitting to the side, “Can't you just pretend for now… spare our feelings.”

“That would be lying.” Baekhyun argued, licking his swollen lips, “I wouldn’t lie to you guys.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighed as he sat by the omegas feet, “I’m sorry, we know imprints take a while for omegas, but it hurts. Okay? It’s hard when you look at Kyungsoo so afraid, like you want him to protect you, we want you to look at us the same, to listen to us as mates- not as an omega.”

The omega nodded, wiping his nose on his jacket, “Just give me time, Chanyeol. I’m not worried about… loving right now, I want to live and I want to see my brother. An-and I want to mate and then learn to love you all.”

“Oh, baby.” Jongin sighed as Baekhyun scrunched his nose up with another cry, reaching over to cup his cheek and guide the omegas face to his.

“That’s okay.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the smallers mouth, “We can wait, we’ll wait.” He promised.

Baekhyun sighed into the alphas mouth as he licked the blood off his lips before pressing his mouth fully on the omegas, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

He felt guilty, of course he did. But he didn’t lie, he couldn’t lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Differences~~~


	9. Gameover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end?

By the time the three had got back to the cave, it was storming wildly. Horribly.

The rain was so bad Chanyeol had to carry the omega in his shirt because he kept slipping over the mud.

When they got back Baekhyun watched Jongin dump the backpack out, finding a syringe and stabbing it into Kyungsoo's leg.

The alpha didn’t even move.

Baekhyun pressed apologetic kisses to both Junmyeon and Sehun's lips as he rearranged them into a pile, pressing them all together so he could lay across them protectively.

He felt one of the two awake alphas laying over him, nuzzling a nose into his throat before he passed out, exhausted.

~~~~~~

“I wonder what’s going on with the weather. I mean, who’s the target?” Junmyeon wondered at the lightning and thunder outside the cave.

“Mingyu, a beta, and Seungcheol…” Jongin said.

“I know the District One beta is dead. I saw it in the sky last night. Did you kill him?”

Baekhyun moaned tiredly at Kyungsoo's voice next to his ear, whimpering into his neck until Kyungsoo licked up his temple, trying to put him back to sleep.

“Eleven bashed his skull in with a rock.” Chanyeol responded with a sigh.

The omega whined quietly before going limp at a mouth on his jaw comfortingly.

“Lucky he didn’t catch any of you, too.” Sehun said quietly, fingers sifting through the omegas hair.

Baekhyun frowned with his eyes closed, “ He did, but he let me go.” He whispered quietly.

Kyungsoo pressed a soft kiss to the omegas temple,  
“He let you go?”

They must have already told the three what went down because Kyungsoo only let off a little bit of anger at the omegas statement.

“Yes. I don’t expect you to understand it. If you lived in The Seam, I might have considered it.” Baekhyun responded, feeling a bit testy since last night.

The alpha at his neck snorted, “Obviously, I’m too dim to get it.”

“Too bad. See, it’s like the bread. I can never get over owing you for that.” The omega whispered, opening his eyes.

It seemed his head was resting in Sehun's lap while Kyungsoo was nosing his neck.

The large eyed alpha sat back to look at his face. “The bread? What, from when we were kids? I think we can let that go. I mean, I was just resurrected from the dead.” He teased, pressing a light kiss to the omegas nose before sitting back.

Baekhyun laughed a bit at the joke before sitting up and moving more into Sehun's lap for warmth, the alpha welcoming him easily, running fingers over his side.

“But you didn’t know me. We’d never even spoken back then. Besides, it’s the first gift that’s always the hardest to pay back. I wouldn’t have even been alive if you hadn’t helped me then. Why did you, anyways?”

It had been a question that always bugged Baekhyun, why someone would spare food for him when food was so sparse anyways.

“Why? You know why.”

“I don’t.” Baekhyun argued before smelling the fondness from the alpha and flushing, burying his face into Sehun's neck.

“I thought the argument last night would hold them over.” Chanyeol interrupted, probably jealous, but Baekhyun couldn't smell him from the other side of the cave. “Apparently not.”

The omega tightened his hold around Sehun's neck at the mention of the argument.

“You guys got into it pretty badly, huh?” The eldest alpha muttered, “They're probably showing all sorts of recaps right now.”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Sehun said, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's temple, “You're sorry and we forgive you, Hyung.”

The omega nodded immediately, pressing a kiss the the maknaes jaw. “I’m sorry, I’ll be a better omega.”

“I didn’t mean that.” Chanyeol sighed, “You're a great omega, we love you.” He added, the omega knew he was testing the waters with the last statement.

But Baekhyun only nodded silently, accepting the attention Sehun was willing to give with a quiet purr.

“Baby.” Junmyeon licked his lips nervously, “I-we didn’t want to tell you, but Taeyong was on last night's recap… we were just going to let you find out yourself, but… Mingyu probably tracked him down last night.”

The omegas mouth turned into a small O as he turned to place his back against Sehun's chest. “He-he let me go, he didn’t have to do that.”

“It would be horrible to kill an omega.” Junmyeon pointed out, “Even if he did win, but killed you, he would have been ridiculed for it. It would have been better had he just claimed you as a mate instead- at least then he wouldn’t have been ridiculed.”

“He knew he wasn’t going to win.” Kyungsoo realized, “If he didn’t even try, he… wasn’t trying to win.”

“Taeyong didn’t want to win.” Baekhyun corrected, “H-he wanted Jisung to win… he should have won.” He teared up, jumping a bit at the lightning outside.

“He deserved better.” He whispered to himself, picking at the dried dirt under his nails as he watched a tear fall.

“And what did the teenager tell you, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said calmly, “I bet he appreciated you so much, huh?”

“He l- he told me to win.”

“Then we’re going to win, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo said immediately, “It’s just us against a beta and Mingyu- no problem.”

The lightning struck directly outside the entrance then and made them all look towards a box, blinking by the opening.

The Capitol probably got annoyed watching them only talking- not enough entertainment.

“Got it.” Kyungsoo added with a sigh.

Baekhyun watched him stand up wobbly, but he was still limping.

Either way it was better than just laying here as he had been doing basically since the start of the Games.

Baekhyun sniffed and sat up with a cute whine at the smell of food making the alphas frown at how hungry the omega was.

“Wow.” Kyungsoo laughed and brought the big box over, “Looks like Kibum got tired of watching us starve.”

Kyungsoo opened the box, filled with breads and even meats making the alphas moan.

“Look.” Kyungsoo mumbled, grabbing a piece of whole grain banana bread. “Your favorite, baby.”

“You have a remarkable memory.” Baekhyun praised accepting the slice with a happy noise, leaning against Sehun’s side.

“I remember everything about you. You’re the one who wasn’t paying attention.” The alpha teased as he distributed the food.

Wow, way to make him feel guilty, Baekhyun pouted.

Kyungsoo was right though. If he wasn’t walking Jungkook to and from class, he was hunting or selling stuff with Yifan.

Admittedly, now that he thought about it, he probably did look mated when around Yifan. Always hanging on the alphas arm, or accepting whatever Yifan offered him… he really hoped the alpha wasn’t serious with his kiss, because Baekhyun figured it was out of panic.

Plus, Yifan would be heartbroken watching all of this go down. “I am now.” The omega mumbled.

“Well, there is not much competition for Baek here.” Jongin said teasingly, but the omega could tell he was still jealous of the duos interactions.

Fuck, if they were this jealous over Kyungsoo, he couldn’t imagine how they would be if Yifan really does turn out to be in love with him. He couldn’t tell who would win physically, but if he had to choose it would be this pack- it would always be them.

He loved Yifan, but not like a mate.

“You guys don’t have competition anywhere.” The omega flirted with a soft blush.

It made the alphas preen though. Junmyeon pulling the omega into his lap. “Good response, Baekhyunnie.” He purred, forcing the omega to take more food.

~~~~~~~

“Forty down, two to go.” Junmyeon mused, fingers tight around Baekhyun's.

The omega hummed happily, pressing a kiss to the alphas cheek as they walked further into the forest.

It seemed there was not any animals to snare since it was the end of the Games.

All day the pair had been wandering about, hoping the others were having better luck closer to the creak.

“Do you think th-“ Baekhyun was cut off by a cannon going off.

The omega whimpered, looking up at his alpha with wide eyes. Junmyeon looked conflicted but let the omegas hand go, “Go, I’ll follow.”

Baekhyun took off. He booked it around the forest, bow drawn back. The only thing keeping him from losing his mind was the sound of Junmyeon following after him.

He almost tripped over the orange backpack on the forest floor. The alpha slammed into his back at his unexpected stop, holding the omega up from falling.

“This is where we were supposed to meet.” The alpha whispered, looking curiously at the pile of berries beside the backpack.

“Guys! Boys! Where are you?” Junmyeon barked loudly.

Chanyeol's wide eyes walked around a few trees, looking curious at the pairs frantic expressions. “Oh, hey! We found some berries!”

“What are you doing? You guys were supposed to meet us over here, not running around the woods!”

Baekhyun whimpered as Junmyeon ranted to the tallest alpha. The omega making his way over to wrap arms around the alphas waist with small cries.

“We found some berries down by the stream.” Chanyeol frowned, wrapping his berry soaked hands around the omega to pick him up, “Don't cry, baby.”

“Why didn’t any of you whistle? Baek said to whistle every five minutes! You guys didn’t whistle for an hour!”

The tallest alpha only sighed as he heard the other three slowly making their way towards them.

“I thought you guys died!” Baekhyun cried, holding Chanyeol's face in both hands, “I thought you died.”

“No, I’m fine. Are you okay?” The alpha worried,

“Don’t ever do that to me again! That’s what happened to Jisung! I was careless! We were careless! I watched him die!” The omega panicked, pressing his forehead to the alphas temple, “Don't do it again- I swear- I-I’m so mad right now.”

He didn’t smell mad at all, he knew he didn’t. He smelled like fear- heart wrenching fear.

“Where’s the food?” Junmyeon said quietly, probably trying to change the subject.

“We’ve been down by the stream collecting berries. Would you care for some?” Kyungsoo cooed, looking at Baekhyun over Chanyeol's shoulder.

Baekhyun frowned as he looked at the berries before smacking them out of Kyungsoo's hands and grabbing his chin. “You- fucking- you! Don’t tell me you ate them!” He cried, wiggling out of a Chanyeol's hold to rush the three.

“Did you guys eat them? Did you- open you mouth!” He exclaimed frantically, looking over their lips for any sign.

“Hey.” Jongin whispered, pulling him to his chest, “Of course we didn’t, not before you- what’s- are you okay?”

The omega breathed heavily against his chest with relief, “That’s Nightlock, it will- you’ll die instantly.”

“Explains the beta.” Sehun added, “Saw him while we walked over, he was… covered in berries.”

Baekhyun frowned and pressed his cheek against Jongin's sternum.

“Huh.” Junmyeon mused, grabbing a handful from the ground where Baekhyun hit them out of Kyungsoo's hand. “Do you think Mingyu likes berries? Bet he’s starving.”

“Is it time?” Kyungsoo laughed slightly, but the omega could smell the nervousness.

“It’s time, guys.”

~~~~~~~

The pack sat beside the lake. The mockingjays  
chirped.

Baekhyun howled Jisungs four note tune. The mockingjays stopped to listen. The omega smiled to himself as he sat back on his palms, not taking notice as the alphas watch him closely, adoringly.

The omega closed his eyes and whistled it again. The  
mockingjays repeated. He smiled as he listened.

“Just like your father.” Kyungsoo commented sweetly.

The omega giggled, warm at the compliment, as he opened his eyes. “That’s Jisungs signal whistle. I think they’ll remember it.”

“I think they’ll remember you.” Sehun corrected.

Baekhyun smiled, maybe the arena wasn’t all that bad if he could still feel so content in it.

The alphas heard before he did, pulling Baekhyun up by his arm.

Mingyu looked absolutely deranged as he came running out of the forest line at full speed.

The alphas growled at him, readying for a fight, but the alpha ran right past them.

“Shift!” Junmyeon demanded as a group of… mutations jumped out from the woods.

“What? What?” Baekhyun couldn't see what was happening as the alphas were surrounding him.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo grabbed his face, eyes turning red, “Shift, now.”

Any other time the omega would be absolutely pissed to have been commanded again, but he couldn’t when the alphas shifted too and one of them grabbed him in his jaw when he didn’t move.

He was too distracted by how huge the alphas were.

From the youngest two and Chanyeol he wasn’t as surprised at the size, but from Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, definitely.

When he shifted he was small, like a puppy still, it was cute but he used to hate it. His wolf form stayed looking like a puppy while others got these menacing forms.

He quite liked being a puppy right now though when, he sniffed the alpha. Sehun could carry him in his jaw so easily- like he didn’t weigh at least a hundred thirty pounds.

‘Where do we go!’ Jongin cried through the pack link, running full speed in his auburn form, dodging tree roots.

Junmyeon growled as something scratched his leg, letting a small cry escape as the mutation drew blood before he started running at the back again.

‘Climb.’ Kyungsoo said, ‘Mingyu- he's up there.’ He looked straight ahead at the cornucopia.

Sehun took off faster, coming up right behind Chanyeol, the biggest of them all. ‘Hyung, I’ll pass him up!’

Baekhyun whimpered as Sehun set him on the ground for a second, he couldn’t see what was happening, what was going on.

But he heard nails scraping before bare arms were picking him up and passing him upwards.

The puppy looked around frantically as Chanyeol accepted him, putting him on top of the cornucopia before reaching down and helping the others.

The omega put his ears down as he watched the alphas get pulled up, Junmyeons leg was bleeding he noticed, but his eyes caught the mutations- faces on the animal like bodies.

Jisung, Seungcheol, Taeyong… He couldn’t look away from Jisung.

He watched Kyungsoo claw down the side of the cornucopia when the mutations jumped too close, the alpha a tanish wolf.

Baekhyun yelped as he was pulled away from the middle of the cornucopia.

“Don’t move!” Mingyu hissed.

The omega whimpered in his throat at the alphas teeth nearing his grey fur.

“If I’m dying, I’ll take him with me.”

“You don’t want to do that.” Chanyeol tried to say softly, the only one not in wolf form. “He’s an omega, come on.”

Mingyu sneered, “I’ll claim him then.” He threatened.

“Change, omega.”

Baekhyun rolled his head to the side, scratching harshly at the alpha, trying to ignore the order. Mingyu really didn’t like that.

“Omega!” He warned, tightening his grip on the scruff of the cub-like wolfs neck. “Shift, now!”

“Don’t!” Chanyeol yelled, “Don’t, baby.”

The omega could hear himself panting while his body tried to figure out who to listen to. But, in the end, Mingyu was the one demanding directly in his ear- so he had to follow.

As he shifted he curled into a ball, covering his nudeness in the alphas lap, close to the snapping jaws of mutations on the edge.

“Ah, I know I’m dying, but at least I got to hold an omega.” Mingyu added, brushing his mouth along Baekhyun's jaw. “The prettiest too, right sunshine?”

The omega didn’t respond, looking at the alphas across with a pleasing expression.

‘Jump him.’ Junmyeon croaked, his leg bleeding onto the metal of the cornucopia.

‘Baek would go too.’ Sehun disagreed, growling down at the mutations.

‘I’m waiting for an angle.’ Jongin muttered, slinging around Chanyeol's back in his lithe wolf form, ‘If he shifts towards the left I can grab Baekhyun- might hurt him- but he wouldn’t fall.’

‘Got it.’ Kyungsoo responded.

“He doesn’t want you.” The biggest alpha snarled, “Mingyu, you really want your death to be remembered like this? A crying omega, begging you not to touch him.”

Kyungsoo's tanned wolf walked carefully along the left side of the edge, quiet hisses at the mutations.

“Does it matter!” Mingyu cried, his face a bright red, “I’m dead! If I want to take him then I will!”

The omega was shocked at the tears on the alphas face suddenly.

“Tell that to them! Is this what they want? Huh?”

“It doesn’t need to be like that, Mingyu…” Chanyeol tried to keep the shock out of his voice.

“I can still do this. I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do - bring pride to my district. Not that it matters.”

The alphas eyes flicked over to Kyungsoo when he neared and he leaned towards the left to snarl at him territorially.

Jongin took his chance. He jumped on the edge of the cornucopia, directly beside the two and latched his teeth into Baekhyun's arm.

He heard the omega hiss in pain but was right because when Kyungsoo threw his teeth into Mingyu’s jaw he almost shoved the omega off the edge- right into the snapping mouths of mutations.

Jongin internally apologized as the omega cried in pain while he was dragged towards the middle, writhing until he was released.

Baekhyun's arm was burning with pain as Chanyeol pulled him into his bare lap, Jongin covering the omegas nudity by laying on top of both of their laps.

“Fuck, I know, we know, babe.” Chanyeol sighed and licked Baekhyun's arm, it was bleeding all over his lap, dripping onto Jongin's fur.

The omega sobbed in pain as he looked over at Kyungsoo. Seeing the wolf shaking his head viscously, blood spurting all over.

Then, a cannon sounded and Kyungsoo let go, pushing the body off the edge. Then, he watched the mutts curiously as they took off into the woods.

“Jongin says he's really sorry.” Chanyeol sighed as the auburn wolf licked Baekhyun's arm sadly.

“It’s o-okay.” The omega cringed at the wounds searing pain. “We won.” He then laughed slightly, his uninjured arm petting Jongin's fur.

“We did.” Chanyeol smiled in disbelief.

“Let’s get down.” Kyungsoo muttered as he shifted back, no cares at all as he walked over naked, blood covering his whole upper body. “They’re going to see Baekhyun either way- if they haven’t already.” He added as Chanyeol questioned how to get Baekhyun down in the pack link.

“I know I don’t like it either.” He added, pulling Baekhyun's front against his.

Chanyeol frowned and jumped off the edge of the cornucopia, Sehun and Jongin jumping down, yipping together happily. “Hyung.” The tallest alpha motioned for Junmyeon to come to the edge and helped the alpha down onto three legs, the other dripping blood as he limped to the middle of the arena- the middle of where the Games had begun.

“Here.” Kyungsoo whispered, leaning over the edge to pass Baekhyun over- careful not to jostle his arm.

“Shh, we know, we’re sorry, sweetheart.” Chanyeol cooed gently, carrying Baekhyun towards the others.

‘Is it bad?’ Sehun whimpered, flattening his black ears on his head when Chanyeol sat Baekhyun down in the middle of the three.

“Clean it for him.” Is all the alpha replied.

“What are they waiting for?” Kyungsoo coughed into his arm as he sat on the ground.

As if that was the question they were waiting for, Claudius’ voice came through the arena.

“Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only a same district pack may be allowed.

Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.”

“What?” Baekhyun whispered, “What? No! That’s not fair!”

If all of them were to die, or they thought we were what was the point? The five were imprinted, and pack- they couldn’t just… separate a pack and imprints like this.

“You can’t do that!” Kyungsoo yelled, “We’re a pack- you can’t just tell us suddenly there’s rules!”

They needed a victor, it was all about the Game.

But maybe the issue wasn’t that it was separate district winners… maybe it was because Baekhyun wasn’t in the pack, he wouldn’t be until he was mated….

And he wasn’t willing to give these people a show, he’d rather die.

“Kill me.” The omega said softly, moving back to lay on the ground flat, baring his neck. “Kill me, I’m not pack.”

He heard the sounds of others shifting back and knew they were pissed. “You are pack!” Jongin disagreed loudly, “Just because you’re from a different district doesn’t mean shit! They just want a show!”

“Look at me.” Baekhyun licked his cracked lips, “Look, you die if I die- and I-I don't want to live without you guys. So, kill me, please.”

Jongin's eyes shined with understanding- like he finally understood what the omega was doing. ‘Fake it.’ He demanded, ‘Guys, he wants us to fake it.’

‘He looks pretty serious to me.’ Junmyeon argued.

‘Even if something happens, he’s right.’ The maknae mumbled, a furrow of his brows, ‘If we all die- no victor- we still win.’

‘I… I’m tired of… these Games.’ Kyungsoo admitted, fingers stroking Baekhyun's hip. ‘We win either way.’ He agreed.

“Okay.” Chanyeol licked his lips with teary eyes. “Okay, baby, okay.” He cried.

Baekhyun was so warm as the five alphas crowded near, knees pressing into his skin, palms touching him preciously as Chanyeol leaned over to press a wet kiss to his mouth. “We love you, we’re sorry, mate.”

The omega gulped as he cupped Chanyeol's jaw, pulling him back in for another kiss. “I love you all too.”

He heard the alpha whimper at that, a rare sound from the most dominant type of wolf. “Yeah?”

“Completely.” Baekhyun whispered, looking up at the alpha.

“Fuck.” The omega felt one of them kneeling to press his forehead against his ribs- Junmyeon. “Baekhyun, we’re sorry- we’re sorry.”

“It’s okay.” The omegas face scrunched up as he tried not to cry again. “Do it, please.”

Even if they knew it was a plan, it still felt so real, because it was.

Baekhyun may have been hoping for a good outcome, but if not, he still wanted to go through with it.

He could live if all of them died- leaving only him and Kyungsoo- but would he really be alive after? Not at all.

Not when he had to wake up and be reminded what happened everyday of his life, to know that they died for him. Chanyeol- the most energetic alpha ever, or Sehun- the stone faced alpha that got so excited when he saw Baekhyun in the mornings. Junmyeon, who was hands down the most sweet, or Jongin who went out of his way to always, always make sure he was safe and content.

He would have Kyungsoo, and maybe he would have been okay with that days ago, but not anymore.

He had felt guilty after admitting to Chanyeol that he loved Kyungsoo, and hadn’t developed that for the others yet, it was true then- but not now.

Chanyeol licked the side of his neck sweetly, burying his nose in his scent gland for a second before placing his teeth over his throat.

He heard crying- he didn’t know if it was from one of the alphas- or himself.

But he felt a bead of blood drip off the side of his neck and heard Chanyeol whimper, he assumed he tasted it.

Then, the frantic voice of Claudius Templesmith shouted above them.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the 74th Hunger Games.

Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and Oh Sehun- congratulations.”

Chanyeol pulled back immediately, licking over the small puncture wounds rabidly, apologetically whimpering.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo laughed in disbelief, “We won! We won!”

Junmyeon pushed Chanyeol away so he could sit Baekhyun up, holding the back of the omega. “Baby, we won- did you hear?”

Baekhyun smiled as he saw the top of the arena opening as an aircraft entered. “That’s good… that’s good we can… mate now.” He said tiredly.

“Yes, baby- hey, don’t go to sleep.” Sehun cried frantically, “Omega, don't sleep.” He demanded.

But Baekhyun was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the switch up? Writing this since they’re wolves was quite fun tbh... now there’s more original content and not as much stuff directly from the movie... do you want me to do the whole series?
> 
> Personally, the next movie/book is my favorite! Those games are so much better!


	10. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, I’m sorry.

When the omega woke up he felt feral, leaning over to snarl at a nurse.

She jumped before snickering and placing a vase of flowers into the pile by the door. “Cute, omega.”

Baekhyun frowned and licked his dry mouth. The nurse smiled and handed over a bottle of water.

He noticed his arm was healed, completely normal- he felt good- for the first time in a while.

“You’re even more beautiful in person, your admirers keep coming by.”

“What…. about my alphas?” He inquired.

He heard the beta coo at his question. “Getting ready for the interview, honey. You guys can’t see each other until then, I’ll send your mentor in.”

Was this really how they did it in the Capitol? He couldn’t see them at all?

They were probably tearing down their rooms trying to see if he was okay.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun has never been so relieved to see Kibum than right this second. He launched himself at the man.

“Careful there, Baekhyun, your boys will be pissed if they smell me on you so much.” Kibum teased, musing the omegas curled hair.

Baekhyun giggled before looking down at himself. A light pink deep cut silk button down tucked into a pair of tan slacks, his pin from Jungkook resting on his top- he wondered how Cinna had gotten it back for him.

“Are you ready? They’re dying to see you.” The mentor smiled and pulled the omega closer.

“Thank you, Kibum.”

Kibum laughed and shook his head, “Don’t thank me, we knew you had it in you, sunshine.”

Baekhyun smiled against his chest before he felt Kibum leaned down to whisper to him.

“Word is the Capitol is furious about you showing them up in the arena. The one thing they can’t stand is being laughed at and now they’re the joke of Panem. They think you guys did it only to make them a joke.”

The omega stiffened, hiding his face in Kibum's shirt, “We did it out of love.” He argued.

The mentor sighed, “We know that… but you need to make sure the Capitol does too.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun licked his lips as he pulled away, “I’ll prove it.”

~~~~~~~

The omega shifted on his feet nervously as a staff member clipped a microphone to his shirt.

He could smell the alphas, but not see them. That was more nerve racking than anything.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our victors!”

Baekhyun practically ran out onto the stage, flinging himself at the first alpha he saw with a quiet cry. “Alpha, alpha.” He mumbled into his chest.

Junmyeon laughed as Sehun pulled the omega off, pressing kisses to his face cutely.

Baekhyun preened and curled his fingers into any of their shirts, keeping them close. “Alpha.”

The alphas were beaming at seeing their omega for the first time outside the Games. “Shh, baby boy, we know.” Jongin smiled and used a finger to hold Baekhyun's chin up so he could nuzzle his nose to his.

“Our little omega, hello.”

“Hi!” The omega laughed shyly, pressing himself against the alphas chest as he heard the audience awwing.

“Okay, okay.” Caesar laughed, standing up and motioning to the couch, “He's a very cute omega, we agree, let’s take a seat.”

Baekhyun heard one of the boys growl at the compliment and smiled the possessiveness as Kyungsoo intertwined their fingers and pulled him towards the furniture, placing him right in between him and Jongin.

“Well.” Caesar laughed at the omega digging his nose into Kyungsoo's wrist. “There are many things to discuss, it's hard to even chose.”

The audience shouted agreements.

“But, I suppose we are all mainly curious about District Four, so you guys had already imprinted on the omega?”

The four smiled fondly and nodded as Junmyeon sat forward, “We saw his reaping on TV in the train car here, and… it was like… we knew even before the imprint.”

“He’s the prettiest thing we had ever seen, not to mention how brave he was. Braver than many alphas.” Chanyeol praised making Baekhyun turn a soft pink as Kyungsoo hummed an agreement into his shoulder.

Caesar hummed over the audience and smiled, “That’s very sweet. Anyways, I think people are most curious about what was running through Baekhyun's mind when he offered his life. Do you mind if we ask him questions for a bit?”

“Of course, his attention is yours.” Jongin offered, squeezing the omegas thigh.

“And he is yours, we know.” The host teased, starting up the audience again as the alphas nodded seriously.

“Okay, so Baekhyun, what were you thinking when you saw the two alphas with Mingyu- lets watch the recap first.” The host turned to motion towards the screen above his head.

Baekhyun knew how horrible he felt during the Games, and in his opinion he looked just as bad as he sat in the tree and sneered down at the mob angrily.

“Oh, bite me!”

“I will, omega! Get your ass down here!”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck, if you don’t get down here I’ll fucking knot you, whore!”

He also thought he looked plain pathetic covered in mud with hands over his ears, hair becoming matted with dirt. But, he never noticed how Kyungsoo was shaking in anger, and the two alphas stared at each other as if talking- probably through the pack link.

When the screen faded to black he wasn’t surprised how pissed the alphas smelled, even now Kyungsoo and Junmyeon smelt like absolute guilt.

“It was a plan.” Junmyeon defended before Caesar could say anything, “There was a rumor that an alpha was going to try to claim him in the Games, so… we lied and said we would help Mingyu find him… that’s why we ran the alpha around aimlessly the first two days- but he caught up when Baekhyun's scent started to spread.”

Baekhyun felt so much more relieved to hear about that.

“Then… Baekhyun, how did you feel when you heard the first announcement… you- you were going through quite a bit at the time.” Caesar added carefully.

The omega was a bit confused as to why he wasn’t mentioning Jisung, it was obvious that was what he was referring too.

“I-I heard the announcement and I just knew I needed someone… being alone is hard… but-but I’m an omega so it hurts stronger.” Baekhyun released Kyungsoo's hand as he talked with his hands. “If I was going to try like I swore to my brother I would... I was going to go with people I liked- I wasn’t just going to sit around and wait for any alpha- or beta- to claim me.”

“So you found them.” Caesar summarized, “But you were quite upset then- you had just had quite an experience- so was it more of instincts that had you going with Junmyeon and Sehun or loneliness?”

“It was Kyungsoo.” He admitted, he could smell how curious the alphas were, and he wondered what they had done in the Games too. “Th-Sehun said Soo was hurt and I… I couldn’t just not help.”

Caesar nodded with a small smile, leaning onto his chair, “Yes, your affection for the alpha was quite a big issue, wasn’t it? Let’s see.”

Baekhyun gulped as him, Jongin, and Chanyeol argued in the forest. He looked like a child, but the alphas didn’t look much better, like they were heart broken.

He was wrong then, wrong to say all of that, but in the Games everything runs a bit differently. And even though Kyungsoo placed his hand on his leg to show his support, he still felt like shit.

“You know there was a moment when people placed bets on whether or not you were going to accept Chanyeol's offer and only go back to Kyungsoo, how do you take that?”

“I was wrong.” The omegas hand shook so he dropped it back into his lap as the audience screamed support. “I-I was wrong, okay?” He added, looking over the boys and not the host.

“I wanted my brother, and I wanted everyone to be okay… and it wasn’t fair at all, I know that now… and-I was so tired of losing people I cared about.” He cried, accepting Chanyeol's hand, wrapping fingers around the alphas large ones. “I love you, I love you.”

“We love you, baby.” Sehun assured, “It hurts when you cry, beautiful.”

“Don’t cry, Baekhyun!” Someone screamed in the audience, “Omegas should be happy!”

“Be happy, sweetheart.” Junmyeon teased, reaching over Kyungsoo's lap to touch the omegas pinkening nose.

“We know that you all love each other a lot, who else would offer their life?” Caesar assured, the video of their last scene playing silently in the background.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol squeeze his hand tightly as he drew a bit of blood from the omega. The only time an omega should bleed from an alpha was to receive a claimed bite, and even then the omega gives one back.

“We couldn’t live without him- it was a smart choice- to die than to live without each other.” Kyungsoo sounded calm, but he smelled defensive so Baekhyun assumed they got the same speech as him.

“Well, then, that’s that.” The host cleared his throat as he stood up with a bow.

“Congratulations to your pack. I wish you both the best. Citizens of Panem, I am your host, Caesar Flickerman, and I’ll see you next year at the third quarter quell. Should we expect pretty cubs soon?” Caesar teased as he shook the alphas hands.

“We’ll see.” Chanyeol laughed genuinely.

The audience was crying, some literally; others were whining they wanted more questioned, but Baekhyun was still stuck on his words.

Even as he smiled at the audience and bowed politely, getting all kinds of praise, it was still spinning in his head.

‘I’ll see you next year at the third quarter quell.’

They weren’t done at all, he should have just died in the arena.

~~~~~~~

“What do we do now?” Junmyeon wondered as he sat the omega in his lap at the table filled with food.

The closer they got to the districts the more nervous Baekhyun got, the alphas could smell it.

“Well.” Jinki muttered, “We have arranged a deal with the Capitol, if you provide them a bit of content for their shows they’re willing to allow you guys to transfer between districts as you wish.”

“We’re imprinted, we can't stay away anyways.” Sehun scoffed before putting a pretty smile on as he turned to offer Baekhyun chocolate.

“Content? Like…” Junmyeon prompted, digging his chin into Baekhyun's neck.

Taemin snorted as Baekhyun wiped chocolate from his lip, only making a bigger mess.

“Like a few photos, they’re setting up a small… what’s it called?” Kibum turned to ask Minho.

“A mirror screen.”

“Ah, yes, that. Basically you guys can take photos or videos on it to send to the Capitol- really- please do it… it… it adds to your cause…” Kibum smiled nervously.

Baekhyun frowned while Jongin cleaned his face, upset at the sudden issue that he survived- that they all did.

“We will do it a lot then.” Chanyeol assured quietly.

The others must have taken his tone as a sign to leave as the mentors and escorts smiled at the group when they made their way down the hall of the train.

“We’re arriving to District Four soon.” Baekhyun whispered, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “You guys want to see your family, that’s fine, I want to see mine too… I’ll see you guy-“

“We’ll see you in a few days, maybe a week or two, precious.” Junmyeon said immediately, patting the omegas hip as a sign to stand up. “I’m sure that we can use that machine to talk to each other in the meantime.”

“Then, we can switch off visiting.” Kyungsoo suggested, “I know.. you guys will be upset or… testy but I can send you guys updates.” Or be jealous was left unsaid, but nobody needed to point it out, they knew it was likely for Baekhyun to mate him first anyways.

Jongin licked his lips as he stood up, pulling Baekhyun towards his chest, making the omega squeak as he shoved the rest of his cookie into his mouth to wrap his arms around the alpha. “We shouldn’t worry right? You won’t- you’re not going to find anyone else?”

Baekhyun gulped down his partially chewed food at the smell of distraught alpha. “There’s nobody else- I-I’ll be with Kyungsoo like… almost all the time.”

“We’re getting houses next to each other.” Kyungsoo laughed in disbelief. “Jungkook can have his own room- that kid is huge.”

The omega snorted at that. “About time! I’m tired of sharing with him!” He added playfully, fingers playing with the edge of Jongin's hair.

“Will he like us?” Junmyeon worried as he looked out the train window.

Baekhyun snorted into Jongin's collarbone, “Jungkook likes anyone that glances at him with a smile, he probably watched the Games- he’ll love you.”

“And… Yifan was it?” Sehun added.

“Oh.” The omega whispered. “Fan… he doesn’t really like anyone, and… I-I-“

“He kissed Baek before they left so he’s not sure where they stand.” Kyungsoo spat out for Baekhyun, a quiet growl.

“You’re kidding.” Chanyeol snarled, looking ridiculous with a fork of meat sitting in his whitening grip. “Forced or-“

“I don’t know, Chan.” Baekhyun responded, pulling away from Jongin much to the alphas reluctance, “I- never kissed anyone before… I didn’t- it was like one second.”

“Guys.”

The group turned to look down the hallway as Taemin popped out apologetically, “Sorry, but we can smell the pheromones, thought we’d let you guys know five minutes until we’re in District Four.”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon called genuinely.

Baekhyun sighed at the knowledge, immediately walking over to Sehun, kneeling down to press a kiss to his lips. “You’ll be good?” He whispered, placing his knees onto the floor as he kneeled in front of the youngest.

“Of course.” Sehun laughed quietly, “I’m not a child, baby, you know that.”

“I know.” The omega rolled his eyes playfully, “Doesn’t mean I can’t scold you.” He warned teasingly.

Sehun snorted before pressing a longer kiss to the omega lips, fingers dancing along the omegas jaw. “I’ll see you soon, pretty, we’ll figure out that mirror shit.”

Baekhyun laughed before standing back up and practically being pounced on by Jongin.

“Hyung, I want you to meet my nephew when you come- he’ll be super happy!”

Baekhyun smiled as Jongin pressed kisses on his face and nodded, “Of course, Jonginnie, I will.”

The alpha beamed before pressing a soft kiss to the omegas mouth.

Chanyeol, as impatient as ever, snatched the omega around the waist, detaching the omega from the younger, manhandling him as he twisted him to face him.

The omega burst into laughter, boxy smile as Chanyeol forced him to hold onto him.

“Yeollie!” He laughed breathlessly, “You can’t wait?”

The alpha smirked and shook his head, pressing his nose to the smallers, “For you, i can’t.”

“Impatient.” Baekhyun accused, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's for a second, “But me too.”

“You’re impatient too?” Chanyeol teased, wiggling his eyebrows, “If we had more time I’d have you on my-“

“Yah! You’re done!” Junmyeon yelled, pulling the omega away, “Don't… get him worked up before we have to go you idiot.”

Baekhyun sniffed with a moan as he attached himself to Junmyeon, “Jun.”

Junmyeon sent a glare to Chanyeol who smirked and shrugged at Baekhyun sniffing.

“Shh, I know, calm down. Big, stupid alpha teasing our omega, huh?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol called in offense.

Baekhyun nodded with a slight pout before Junmyeon pressed his lips to his chastely.

“We’re here.” Jinki peeked around the corner with a sad smile. “We’ll give you a second- prepare for the lights.”

The alphas sighed at that, turning to where Baekhyun was holding Junmyeons shirt tightly.

“Don’t want you to go.” The omega teared up, biting his lip nervously.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Junmyeon cooed, “We love you, okay?”

“Okay, I love you guys too.” Baekhyun said quietly, taking a breath in, hoping to calm down at the alphas scents.

“If you don’t mate with Kyungsoo while we’re gone, we’ll be disappointed!” Chanyeol chirped playfully, ruffling Kyungsoo's hair.

The alpha flushed and Baekhyun giggled as Sehun pinched his cheek. “Okay.” He responded, just because he liked the pink worming it's way down the alphas collar.

Then, he was forced to watch the four walk out.

Even though Kyungsoo was still here, holding him, he still felt he was missing something.


	11. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home

Kyungsoo growled and blocked Baekhyun's eyes from the flashes of Capitol staff waiting outside the train station. “Back off, please.” He requested quietly.

Of course, that wasn’t what happened at all.

The alpha just had to force himself and the omega through the crowd, practically carrying Baekhyun down the steps, not that he particularly minded.

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun only had a second to prepare as Jungkook was lifting him up with a laugh, swinging the omega like he weighed nothing.

“Kookie!” The omega cried, not even caring about the pictures being taken now as he wrapped arms around the alpha, “It’s… only been a month… what happened?” He smiled in disbelief at how his brother had grown.

“I’m an alpha, Hyung… and I’ve been getting a lot of meat the past month- Hyung- I’m so… wow you’re back!” Jungkook cried, holding the omegas face. “Hyung… I wasn’t sure- I wasn’t…”

“Me either!” Baekhyun laughed and grabbed Jungkooks face to press a kiss to his forehead, “Me either- I-it was the alphas doing… thank them!”

Jungkook practically pounced on Kyungsoo, much to the others surprise. He was content just standing to the side and waving politely at the citizens that suddenly had interest in them.

“Baek.”

The omega smiled as Yifan walked over, his nose scrunched up, but he didn’t say anything as he pulled the omega to his chest. “We missed you, I knew you could do it.”

Baekhyun beamed, “Wasn’t me… It was the-“

“It was you.” Kyungsoo interrupted, pulling Baekhyun back into his chest like a warning.

Omegas had a difficult time picking up on mixed pheromones sometimes, so Baekhyun had no idea Kyungsoo and Yifan were sending out warning ones.

“Are we going to do this now?” Yifan raised a brow and crossed his arms at the much smaller alpha.

Kyungsoo gave him an unimpressed look as he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's jaw, if only to annoy the alpha, “You want to see our new homes?” He smirked, “Baby.”

Baekhyun nodded excitedly, reaching out to grab Jungkook. “Yes! Let’s go, time to go, bye!” He waved at the people standing around, waiting to see the victors.

The crowd thought the omega beautifully sweet, it was a wonder he was never really thought twice about before. Many people hadn't even known he existed- in their own district.

“I moved our stuff already, Hyung.” Jungkook smiled at his brother before Baekhyun stopped and looked over his shoulder curiously.

“Fan, Soo… you coming?” He asked the pair that seemed to be having some kind of stare off, a territorial disagreement.

Kyungsoo snapped out of it with a fond smile, “I’m coming, little wolf.” He stated, kicking up dirt as he walked towards the omega.

“Fan?” Baekhyun frowned with a small tilt of his head.

Yifan smiled, not getting closer so the omega wouldn’t smell how upset he was, “I’ll come see it when it’s all set up, puppy.”

Kyungsoo sneered at the nickname, but he was the one currently holding the omega, so he didn’t have much to be jealous over- except a lifetime of friendship- his mind supplied helpfully.

“Okay!” Baekhyun chirped, sending his friend a smile, “I’ll make your family dinner, Yifan!” He warned, “Soon.”

Fuck, how was the giant alpha supposed to be upset when he loved the omega so much, it was his own fault he never told him. “Okay, Baekhyun, i'll see you.”

Jungkook pulled his brother along then, impatiently.

And the omega was no wiser to Yifan’s feelings- not that it would have mattered when he had five alphas lined up for him.

~~~~~~~

“Mom didn’t move?” Baekhyun asked as he ran fingers over the solid marble counters, laughing at how the home looked lived in- obviously Jungkook had taken the place over when the mayor gave him the keys for Baekhyun's victory.

Jungkook flopped onto the couch opposite the kitchen, “She said… she knew you wouldn’t have wanted her too.”

The omega sighed at that and shook his head, “I want what’s best for my family. I survived for you both.”

“I was thinking actually.” Kyungsoo frowned at Baekhyun being upset.

“It’s… just me at my house, and they’re exactly the same.” He tapped his fingers on the fridge nervously. “What if… my house is ours, and this one is your families.”

“You… want me to live with you?” Baekhyun gawked, leaning his back against the counter to look at the alpha.

Kyungsoo snickered at the shock on the omegas face, “Of course, also, when the boys come they can stay more… freely.” He added carefully.

The omega flushed at the implication before spinning around to look at Jungkook. “What do you think Kook? I would be right next door, you can go back and forth as you want.”

“Can I meet the other Hyungs?” The alpha said as he messed with the TV- just Capitol channels that annoyed the omega. “Look- this one.”

Jungkook rolled off the couch to point at the screen, channels mainly celebrating the victors return home, it was a video of Junmyeon hugging an older woman.

“Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo supplied.

“Junmyeon Hyung.” Jungkook nodded as he sat back on the floor. “I want to meet them.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Of course, now answer my question you roach.”

The young alpha beamed at the insult, “I don’t care, Hyung, but can I have the biggest room here? I saved it for you- but I guess we can just bring your clothes back down- good thing I got lazy and didn’t unpack them.”

The omega snorted as he walked over to ruffle the alphas hair. “I gave my life for you and you can’t even bother to unbox my things?” He teased.

“I’ll go get them.” Kyungsoo chuckled at the two.

“I’ll help you.” Baekhyun called as the alpha walked up the stairs.

Jungkook latched onto his leg before he could go, looking up at Baekhyun. “I love you, Hyung.”

The omega smiled radiantly and nodded, “I love you too, bunny.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to die for me- I-I wouldn’t have liked that at all.” Jungkook added with a frown, “The kids at school said they didn’t think you would last… and after the second day… I didn’t know either.”

“Hey, I’m here, Kookie.” Baekhyun cooed as the younger alpha began to tear up, pressing his nose into the omegas stomach. “I’m here and look at what we have now.”

“No more leaking roof, huh?” The alpha muttered wetly. Baekhyun laughed and ran fingers over the younger hair, “No more leaking, or starving. You can even have your friends come over. The house is yours.”

“But you still have to convince mom to move in- or I stay and you get a small room.” Baekhyun added playfully, tugging Jungkook's curls.

“Hyung! I don’t want to listen to your mating shit!”

“Ah! You fucking brat! Why do I love you so much!” The omega yelled.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun grinned as he dropped the last of his things in Kyungsoo's living room.

He was a bit offended how quickly Jungkook wanted the pair to leave, but it was probably because he knew they were eager to be together… he felt less lonely when he was with Kyungsoo, he felt protected.

Or, it was the scent of betas and unknown alphas all over Jungkook that was the reason- he’d pester him about that soon.

“Look.” Baekhyun called out, walking over to a small thing by the TV, it looked like a tiny TV- he’d never seen it before.

He shrugged and pulled the device off the stand it sat on, it lit up.

“Unlock..” Baekhyun said in confusion, pressing the button.

A bunch of options came up: record video, camera, send photo, call… so many things to do on the electronic that was the size of the omegas face.

“Soo.” He called up the stairs, sitting on the step to look up. “I found that mirror thing… look.”

The alpha walked down to the stair Baekhyun sat on with a curious expression, sweat dripping from his temple from moving the furniture around how he wanted it. “Can I see?” He asked, putting his hand out and sitting a few stairs above Baekhyun.

The omega passed it over, scooting to rest between the alphas legs, head on his stomach.

“Oh look.” Kyungsoo smiled, “Camera, smile, baby.”

Baekhyun beamed happily, cheek resting against the alphas stomach.

“We can send it to… any of the boys… look, we can send it to Capitol News.” Kyungsoo added, tilting the screen so the omega could see.

Baekhyun licked his lips and giggled at the photo. “That looks horrible, Kyungsoo.” He whined.

“You always look pretty, I’m sending it to all the boys… I feel like they won’t find the device for a bit though, they don’t have our smart omega to find it for them.” Kyungsoo teased, pressing his chin to Baekhyun's head as he sent it out, to the news too.

“Do you think they believed us… Kibum said… he said-“

“I know, cub, we know.” Kyungsoo sighed and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's temple, “We know they believe the two of us… you just- we need to play it up a lot when the others come over or when we visit.” He said softly.

“We can send a lot of proof.” Baekhyun added decidedly.

The alpha smiled fondly at him, “Of course, and we can message and talk to the others when we’re separate. No worries, my love.”

Kyungsoo carefully stood up before offering the omega his hand, “Now I put together our room, come see?”

The omega giggled as he was pulled up the stairs.

It looked the same as the other room at his-Jungkook's house- except it looked like Kyungsoo brought one of the beds from the other rooms in so instead of one giant bed, it was two.

“For when the boys visit… pack bed, no more sleeping on stone.”

Baekhyun snorted at that, touching the blanket at the end of the bed, stifling a moan at the scent lingering- proof of his alphas hard work moving things around.

“Soo.” Baekhyun couldn't help but lick his lips, “Kyungsoo, it smells like you so much.” He added, climbing onto the beds.

Kyungsoo laughed at how small the omega was in the middle of both the beds. “You look like you like it though.” He called out, laying at the end.

The omega couldn’t help the quiet moan that had Kyungsoo looking up at him intently. “Kyungsoo, it smells really good.”

“I smell better.” The alpha said, crawling up the rest of the bed to lay beside the omega. “You look so nice- I-I used to imagine you like this… so domestic.” Kyungsoo admitted with a blush.

Baekhyun laughed, turning to run his nose over Kyungsoo's neck. “Yeah?” He licked his lips before pulling back to look at the alpha in the eyes. “Did you imagine other things?”

Kyungsoo gulped at the scent of the omega getting turned on. “Baek-“ He warned.

“Did you imagine me in your scent? I want to roll in it, Soo.” The omega whispered, “Or… did you imagine me on your knot? Did you want to have sex with me or mate me?” He seduced, pressing his mouth to Kyungsoo's collarbone.

“Shit, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo fought between tearing himself away or pulling the omega under him, “Omega, baby, you need to calm down or I can’t help myself.”

“You’d be my first, alpha.” The omega whimpered as Kyungsoo shifted back, away from him, “You don’t want me? Tell me.”

The alpha growled as he pushed Baekhyun onto his back and climbed on top of him. “You want to know? You want me to tell you how I want you bred? Fuck, Baekhyun, you’re so innocent but you’re mouth is so dirty.”

“Oh, breed me then, alpha.” Baekhyun cried, nails tearing into the alphas t-shirt. “Mount me, please, please.”

Kyungsoo threw his head back with a groan at how pretty the omega looked under him, so innocently destroyed.

“You want my knot? You’re so small, Baekhyunnie, can you even handle it? It’s too much for your first time.” He said with a primal roar.

Baekhyun purred and bucked his hips up towards the alphas, “Kyungsoo, I’m wet for you already, can’t you smell me? Please- please claim me, I’m offering my first to you, my alpha.”

Kyungsoo hesitated too long and it had the omega getting mad.

He was splayed out beneath the hard alpha and he wasn’t claiming him? He felt ashamed and offended.

“Fine! I’ll offer it to someone else then! Maybe I’ll give it to-“

“You’re giving it to me!” Kyungsoo's eyes were bright red- blood red as his instincts took over, “You're mine, you were mine first, mine Baekhyun, tell me.” He ordered.

Baekhyun preened as Kyungsoo pressed his fingers to his scent gland. “Please, alpha, please, I want to be yours- Soo, I want you to kno-“

Kyungsoo snarled into his mouth, hands ripping off the omegas shirt as he pressed his tongue into the omegas mouth.

“Agh, Soo-Soo!” Baekhyun cried against the alphas mouth before he pulling away to remove the omegas clothes and his own- leaving himself in boxers.

Kyungsoo inhaled the fruity scent with a moan as he took his place between the omegas legs, “You're so small.” He praised, fingers running close to the omegas pretty erection, tiny cock a pretty pink, leaking.

“Alpha, please, alpha.” Baekhyun submitted, tilting his head to the side so Kyungsoo could see his neck.

The alpha warmed at the sight, leaning over the omega to tease his teeth over where he would claim- where the others would claim over- but he was first, and he was proud.

“You want to wear my claim, sweetheart? You want to be my omega? Can you take my knot and give me pretty cubs?”

“Oh!” The omega cried at the thought, “Just do it, Kyungsoo, please! Alpha, I’m dripping.”

Kyungsoo purred at his words, fingers prodding between the omegas cheeks, fingers hitting the warm wetness.

“Fuck, baby.” Kyungsoo moaned, sitting back on his heels to flip the omega over, pulling his hips up.

Baekhyun's hole was a pretty pink, his slick dripping all the way down his thighs. “You’re prettier than I imagined.” The alpha commented, leaning forward to lick around the hole making the omega squeal in excitement. “Oh my God, you taste so good, fuck. You taste so good, my little omega.”

Kyungsoo grunted and nipped his teeth on the omegas left cheek, leaving the skin a bright red as he nosed at the omegas slick. “I’m going to breed you, sweetheart.”

“Please, alpha, I wa-“ The omega cut himself off with a choked moan as Kyungsoo inserted two fingers easily, stretching the omega.

“You’re already ready, Baekhyunnie, baby, you’re already ready for me, huh?”

“Soo.” Baekhyun cried into the pillows, “Mount me, alpha, I want you to mate with me.”

“Just you, huh, baby? I’m only yours.” The alpha admitted, licking the slick from his mouth as he opened up the omega, “There's so much I want to do with you, beautiful. But today I’ll just knot you, then, we can do other things, is that okay?”

“I’m yours, alpha.” Baekhyun admitted between pants, “I’m already ready, Kyungsoo, mate me, mate me!” He ordered.

The alpha groaned in approval as he removed his wet fingers, putting them in his mouth, other hand flipping the omega back over onto his back.

He then wrapped his wet hand around the omegas length making him buck up into it as he pulled his boxers off with the other hand. “I’ll take care of you.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip for a second before removing his hand from the omega to lean over him, “It's going to hurt, okay? You tell me if it hurts.”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun snapped, “I love you, breed me!”

“Bossy.” The alpha teased, pressing a kiss to the omegas nose, he loved the crystal blue, making the omega look so radiant.

Kyungsoo watched the omega carefully as he guided his length in, the omegas jaw dropping as he threw his head back. “Ngh. Soo, move. Alpha, please.” The omega pleaded, opening his legs wider.

The alpha preened as he moved his hips backwards before slamming them into the omega up until Baekhyun could feel the knot at the base of the alphas cock.

“Ah!” The omega moaned, fingers curling into the blankets as Kyungsoo thrusted into him.

He could feel the knot pulsing against his ass everytime Kyungsoo thrust all the way in. The omegas erection throbbing with need.

“Knot me, Soo, I want your knot.”

Kyungsoo sighed pleasantly, his sweat dripping onto the omegas pretty skin. “Okay, okay, baby.”

He pushed the omegas legs up towards his shoulders making Baekhyun gasp at the sudden deepness.

The alpha moaned as he moved his hips up into the omegas opened hole, trying to slide his slick coated knot in. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. It's going to hurt.”

“Do it!” The omega argued, “I need it, Kyungsoo. I need it.”

At his plea’s Kyungsoo rolled his hips at just the right angle and the omega took his knot with a small cry.

“Alpha! Mate, alpha!”

He brought Baekhyun's legs back down to his hips and leaned over the omega, pressing his mouth to Baekhyun's opened one.

“Ah, shit.” Kyungsoo groaned as the omega moved his hips against the knot, “Fuck, baby, don’t move you can hurt yourself.”

“Mate me, alpha.” Baekhyun said aggressively, as if mad the alpha stopped thrusting his knot into him. “I want your pups, alpha.”

The vicious roar from the alpha couldn’t be stopped as he rutted his hips into the omega at his words. Rolling his hips as best he could as his knot swelled in the omega.

“I love you.” Kyungsoo cooed with a quiet pant, hovering over Baekhyun, “Love you, always loved you.”

The omega felt himself tearing up as he licked a bead of sweat from the alphas cheek before burying his face into his neck with a cry as he felt Kyungsoo cumming into him.

“Come on, baby, you’re so beautiful.” Kyungsoo praised as the omega squealed snd he came in between their stomachs.

“Claim me.” Baekhyun mumbled tiredly, “Alpha, want to be yours.”

So the alpha did as the omega turned his head submissively, letting Kyungsoo bite into the sensitive skin above his collarbone.

The omega couldn’t fight his instincts as he bit into the alphas, moaning against the bite while Kyungsoo's knot held them together.

Kyungsoo pulled away with a quiet laugh, pressing a kiss to the already healing bite. “I love you, fuck, Baekhyun I’ve loved you forever.”

Baekhyun curled his toes at the admission as he removed his teeth, licking the alphas blood from them. “I love you, Kyungsoo. I’m yours.”

The alpha smiled as he carefully flipped them over so the omega was on top, crying out with a moan at the sudden change before panting and laying on the alphas chest.

“We mated.” Kyungsoo commented, fingers running through the omegas hair as he waited for his knot to go down.

“We’re mates.” Baekhyun nodded with a smile, pressing a kiss to the alphas damp skin.

The alpha smiled at the affection, “This feels like a dream.”

“You really dreamed of this?” Baekhyun wondered, closing his eyes.

“You’re all I’ve ever dreamed of, Baekhyun.”


	12. Mirroring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is sweet.

“Kyungsoo, I’m not going to lie and say I’m not fucking jealous right now, but… his bite is really nice, I can’t wait.”

The alpha laughed at Chanyeol's words, setting the device against the wall, facing him as he prepared breakfast.

“It was really… I don’t know what stories they say in your district, but there’s one here about an omega and in it they say that mating an omega is like seeing the world for the first time- it’s not a lie.” He admitted adoringly.

“Shit, all the stories we have here are like… about mermaids and shit.” Sehun whined off Chanyeol's camera.

Kyungsoo snorted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, I’m looking forward to hearing them. Baekhyun's brother said he wanted to meet you guys by the way.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo smiled at the nervousness in Jongin's voice as he cracked eggs. “Did he say why?”

“No need to sound so scared, Nini.” He teased, “Jungkook legitimately loves everyone, he just looks tough, he literally cried when Baekhyun hunted anything cute.”

He heard a few of the boys in camera chuckling at that.

“It's just that his brothers opinion means a lot to him, that’s why i'm nervous.” Jongin defended.

“He’s sixteen.” Kyungsoo smiled, “If you bring him some sort of food from your district he’ll be all over you- no problem.”

Kyungsoo blanked what they were saying as he heard creaking of the stairs.

“Hold on, I’m gonna check Baek.” He interrupted, turning the stove down.

Before Kyungsoo even walked over to the stairs the omega was coming down with a small pout, frowning at the sunlight.

He looked adorable with his messy hair and swollen eyes, he had gotten a good sleep that was sure.

“Hey, baby.” Kyungsoo purred, pressing a kiss to the omegas cheek. “I’m making you food, precious, just take a seat.” He offered, motioning to a stool on the island.

Baekhyun flopped in it, placing his cheek onto the top tiredly, the shirt he grabbed only buttoned to below his chest like he got tired, so it slipped down his arm.

“Do you feel okay? You tired?” The alpha smiled at the camera, pressing a finger to his mouth to be quiet as he turned it towards the omega pouting at the table.

“I’m sore.” Baekhyun smacked his lips, pushing his hair from his eyes, “Miss the others.”

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue as he slid the eggs onto a plate, slicing bread. “Yeah? Well you look very beautiful, I think they would very much like to see you.”

“Yeah?” The omega smiled and sat up, “Did you figure out how to work that thing?”

“Sure did, pretty, here.” Kyungsoo said off handedly, passing the electronic over.

Baekhyun frowned down at it before Chanyeol suddenly moved his screen and smiled.

“Hey, tiny, you do look very pretty.”

The omega sent Kyungsoo a pout before setting the screen up against a decorative vase on the table, facing him so he could pout with his cheek on the tabletop again. “That’s mean, Soo. How long have you been talking?”

“Just a bit, pretty omega.” Junmyeon cooed as he leaned over Chanyeol's shoulder, “You're sore? Did you get treated well?” He worried.

Baekhyun nodded before smiling and pushing his shirt off more to show the mark. “Kyungsoo did very well, it’s going to be really nice with everyone’s over the top.” He added, pointing at the scar like they hadn't noticed it already.

He saw the maknaes pop their faces into the screen to look too.

“I’m sure it’s going to be very beautiful, Baekhyunnie.” Jongin swooned, eyeing the mark with obvious jealousy.

Baekhyun hummed and leaned closer to the camera. “Soo was a good alpha, cleaned me up and everything.” He bragged just to see the fours eyes flash red as they imagined.

“But you’re all good alphas so I’ll look forward to your knots.”

Kyungsoo coughed in disbelief, similar to the four on screen looking shaken. “You had one knot and now you’re this confident? No more of this talk, eat.” He sighed and placed two plates on the table.

“They’re mine.” Baekhyun shrugged, turning to smile at the camera, “Guess we’ve been told no more, Soo isn’t fun these days.” He giggled to himself.

“Ah, you’re so cute I’m going to coddle you, tiny.” Chanyeol vowed, “Right after I stuff you full of my-“

“Ugh, no more.” Sehun whined, “Kyungsoo is the only one that can take care of our omega right now, don’t get him worked up, Hyung.”

Kyungsoo smirked and shook his head at the fours playfully arguing.

Baekhyun smiled behind his mouthful as he watched the four, feet tangled with Kyungsoo's beneath the counter.

“Anyways.” Junmyeon groaned as he shut the two up, “What are you two doing today?”

Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo who shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe we’ll go to town, but Baek is sore so maybe not today.”

“I think I want to watch some things… just some news about us, see what they say.” Baekhyun added.

“That reminds me.” Sehun mumbled with furrowed brows. “What’s this… territorial thing they’re talking about, you and an alpha yesterday, Soo Hyung?”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo's eyes flashed to Baekhyun's but he didn’t really seem to be paying much attention, giggling at Chanyeol wiggling his brows at him. “Just… a bit of an inconvenience, I’ll… message you guys about it later.”

“We should call them again at dinner.” The omega said decidedly, “We can eat dinner together and have Kookie over.”

“Jungkook?” Jongin wondered.

“Jungkookie, yeah. He wanted to meet you guys, did Soo tell you?” Baekhyun asked, licking crumbs from his mouth.

The four were silent for a moment, so Baekhyun assumed not.

“He’s so weird, he said he wanted to meet Jun.”

“Me?” Junmyeon frowned.

“Yeah, I don’t know, that bunny is so weird!” The omega cried with false dramaticness, pushing his plate away.

“Hey, finish that.” Chanyeol caught on, raising a brow sternly, “Eat, sunlight.”

Baekhyun pouted, opening his mouth to argue.

“If you don’t gain some fat, you won’t be able to carry our pups, Baekhyunnie. You want to, don’t you?” Kyungsoo said softly, pushing the plate back towards him. “Come on, you need to gain some weight you’re so thin, baby.”

“For our future cubs, our omega.” Jongin cooed, watching carefully over Chanyeol's head.

Baekhyun sighed as he grabbed his fork again. “It’s not fair when you team up on me like this.” He whined, “Five against one is not fair.”

The four snorted at his cute pout.

“You can be pouty then, sweet pea.” Sehun laughed, “We gotta go though, family lunches and visiting, blah, blah. We love you.”

“Love you too.” Baekhyun responded immediately, “I’m going to… figure out how to use this thing and talk to you all.”

“You do that, love. Also, send a photo of your pairs bites to us, and news, gotta get in the habit.” Junmyeon sighed like he didn’t want that to happen at all.

“We will.” Kyungsoo answered for the omega. “Bye guys, we’ll call you.”

Baekhyun beamed in the camera one last time as Kyungsoo turned it off, setting it down with a black screen.

“So.” The alpha smiled as Baekhyun finished his last bite. “Bath?”

The omega wiggled happily with a nod, making grabby hands at Kyungsoo. “Bath time, you’re a good alpha!”

“You keep saying it, but it sounds better every time it comes from your pretty little mouth.” Kyungsoo teased, swooping the omega into his arms to carry him back upstairs.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun stuck his tongue to his cheek as he scrolled through the device, he was on some sort of news page.

It was so odd to think that fancy things like this existed and he had never seen it in his entire life.

He smiled as he clicked on an old article, from a few days after the reaping, about a month ago.

He didn’t think any of these photos of him were flattering at all- he was teary eyed and was completely failing at being stone faced as he stood beside Taemin on the stage.

‘Omega male, Byun Baekhyun, took the spot of his younger alpha brother in this years annual Hunger Games.

Perhaps this is a sign of change, a chance to show ourselves that we can prevail.

Even those who do not look the part, may succeed.’ He read before scrolling a bit more, there was an updated version of the article, so he clicked on it with a small smile.

The photos of the Games weren’t that great to look at- they honestly made him feel sick- but this writer at least had the decency to blur out or cut off private areas from the end of the Games.

He knew the Capitol people had basically gotten fed on nudity in their final moments- he wasn’t necessarily proud of the fact- but the alphas did their best to keep him covered, so he appreciated it although some were still shown.

‘Not only did Byun Baekhyun succeed, but he managed to gain five protective alpha mates, and become a spark.

The Capitols Sunshine didn’t seem too fond of them as he screamed at cameras, and for that, we applaud him.

EXO’s pin was tagged on the omega and I’m fairly certain he knows what it means. The old rebellious group also were the one who howled similarly to that of Park Jisung, District Eleven, tribute whom the omega shared a connection with in the Games.

For readers who do not know, EXO was a branch in District Thirteen that was destroyed for not following direct orders from the Capitol- the reason the Hunger Games began.

It occurred to me the similarities the new six victors and the group shared, all surrounding the treasured omega.

Byun Baekhyun, we’re relying on your help.

Written by: Huang Zitao, Capitol.’

Baekhyun frowned to himself as he stared at the screen.

That wasn’t what he was trying to do at all. He wanted to keep his brother safe, then he wanted to keep Jisung safe, and now the alphas.

Was it too much to ask for peace and tranquillity. He didn’t need articles like this to add to his stress. He knew he had a lot of pressure on him- lives depended on him- but he didn’t want the attention at all.

But here he was, sending out more photos the pair were forced to get out, even one with Baekhyun and Jungkook because Kyungsoo said the Capitol would melt. And, the stupid bunny had given him the widest of pouts because he wanted to see himself on TV.

Well, he hoped the alpha was happy because in a few moments he was positive the alphas adorable bunny face would be plastered beside his on the screen.

The omega was so caught up in his own thoughts that when arms wrapped around his shoulders he absolutely hissed, as if pained, and threw himself onto the floor.

“Hyung?”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun relaxed and rubbed his head with a grimace. “Shit, you can’t sneak up on me, Kook please.”

“Soo Hyung… and I are back from the market.” Jungkook looked teary eyed as he licked his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Babe.” Kyungsoo smiled and held a candy in his hand, “Jungkook said this was you favo- why are you on the ground?”

“I scared him.” The younger alpha admitted with a frown.

“That’s okay.” Kyungsoo shook his head and pushed him towards the kitchen, “Go clean up so you can help me, he’s okay.” He assured.

Jungkook scurried out of the living room like he caught fire.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun sighed as the alpha pulled him from the floor and set him back on the couch. “I swear I almost bit at him- fuck, I swear.”

“God, I’m a horrible brother.” He added, looking up at the ceiling.

The alpha rumbled in his chest in disagreement. “You’re the best brother, it’s normal, it’s okay. Literally four days ago we were hiding in a cave, he understands, we understand.”

Baekhyun licked his lips and pressed a palm to his rapidly beating heart, “I could have killed him, for a second I swear I was going to.”

“Baby.” Kyungsoo shook his head and pressed a kiss to the omegas mouth. “You wouldn’t, ever. You just take a nap, we’re going to work on dinner.”

“Not tired.” The omega argued.

“Then eat this and relax little one, maybe watch something, don’t overthink. I love you.” Kyungsoo cooed, placing a box of candies in the omegas lap. “Love you, my omega.” He added cutely, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's.

The omega smiled at that, “I love you, thank you.” He responded, leaning up to press his mouth to the alphas softly.

They sat like that for a second, pressing soft kisses to the others mouth.

“Ew! This is so why I needed my own house!” The sixteen year old cried.

Kyungsoo huffed a laugh against Baekhyun's mouth before he pulled away reluctantly.

“Is it because you didn’t want to see us or because you reek like a pack- who are you seeing, kid?” Kyungsoo teased, snorting as the other alpha turned pink. “Okay, I won’t question you if you come help me.”

Jungkook ran into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sighed and picked up the device from it's spot lying on the floor. He could smell dinner almost being ready as he chose one of the boys to call.

He wondered if they were staying all together or if they just coincidentally had been with Chanyeol that morning.

He was pretty sure they were, and it wasn’t a coincidence.

“Hello, my love, we were wondering if we should call.”

Baekhyun smiled at the alphas voice, “Hi.”

“What’s that look for? You look stressed, sweetheart.” Sehun wondered, a small frown on his lips as he set the camera up on a table, showing Baekhyun the four at a table. Chanyeol looked like he was watching something on his device, but he still turned it off at Sehun's words.

Baekhyun licked his lips and adjusted his position so he curled up on his side, holding the camera in both hands sideways.

“Jungkook scared me earlier, and I almost hurt him, I was so close to it.” The omega admitted with a scared frown.

“Babe.” Junmyeon shook his head and looked like he wanted to run over at the omegas expression. “We just went through a lot, it’s normal.”

“That’s what Kyungsoo said.”

“Then the little alpha is right.” Chanyeol chirped, a mischievous smile on his face.

Baekhyun snorted, “If he hears you say that he’ll probably rip your head off.”

“I’m not scared of-“ “You completely are, Hyung.” Jongin called out, pushing the others shoulder.

Chanyeol pouted and shoved the other, “So what? He had that creep stare- like- like he’s trying to eat your soul or something.”

The omega giggled at their fighting and shook his head, standing up. “I’m going to bring this to Jungkook now.”

He heard the four get oddly silent then and laughed at them staring at each other like they weren’t sure what to do.

“Bunny.” Baekhyun smiled and leaned over the island, “Bunny, you said you wanted to meet them.” He added as Jungkook peeked over his shoulder.

“Oh!” The alpha chirped happily, spinning on his heels.

Jungkook grabbed the screen, looking confused as he pulled it close to his face.

“Not so close.” Baekhyun snorted and grabbed the alphas wrist, standing on his toes to look over the alphas wide shoulder, pushing the device away.

The four alphas smiled fondly at how tiny the omega looked hovering over Jungkook's shoulder. They were positive he looked like that around them too, it was a nice feeling.

“Hi!” Jungkook flushed red, figuring he looked like an idiot with how he had grabbed the camera originally.

“Hey, kid.” Junmyeon smiled at the alpha, waving slightly, “You wanted to meet me?”

Jungkook sent Baekhyun a pout for outing him, earring a kiss on the cheek as the omega walked off to Kyungsoo, rubbing his scent all over the alphas back.

“Yeah.” Jungkook whispered, carrying the device out of the kitchen to the living room. “You’re the… pack alpha, right?”

Junmyeon raised a brow and nodded, “Yeah, what’s wrong, cub?”

The young alpha smiled at the nickname as he curled up on the couch. “I-you will look after my brother nicely, right? Your pack?”

“Of course.”

“We’d never do anything to your brother, we love him a lot.” Sehun added.

Jungkook nodded with a slight lick of his lips, “I know.. I watched the game’s and could tell, but… he deserves the best, you know? He-uh- he raised me really… so I just want… just- take care of him for me.”

“It’s no problem at all.” Chanyeol added. Looking at the camera with a small smile, “We’d love to take care of him, you like Kyungsoo, right? He’s doing a good job?”

“I-I think so.” The younger laughed quietly, “Hyung used to never smile so much… I-I only used to see it with Yifan Hyung… never really… just because he was happy, it’s nice.”

“We’re glad.” Jongin chirped, “We’re really happy to be with him, not because he’s an omega, because we really do love him.”

“You really imprinted? I-in my school the teacher said maybe it was an act…”

The four frowned and got a bit worked up at that.

“It’s not an act at all.” Sehun disagreed, “It’s real, all five of us, and we’re very lucky to have done so, imprinting is so rare. It physically hurts to see him upset, Jungkook, he’s in good hands.”

Jungkook smiled cutely at that, his hair falling over his eyes. “When you come… can you- can you teach me to be a good alpha? People… people are saying that you guys, and Kyungsoo Hyung, are perfect alphas.”

“Nobody can be perfect, we get jealous, a lot. We get upset, a lot.” Chanyeol pointed out, a small shake of his head, “You're already good enough, you make Baekhyun happy and that’s enough. You’re all he ever wanted to talk about, all he cared about, Jungkook.”

“I still want you guys to… come here.” The younger admitted with a small pinkening of his cheeks, “I’ll do better.”

The four laughed slightly, wondering why they had ever been afraid of meeting the alpha anyways.

“Okay, if you take care of our mate until we can get there, then we'll teach you.” Junmyeon said with a small reassuring nod.

“Deal.” Jungkook nodded with a small smile.

“Ah! Soo!” Baekhyun cried making the small alpha jump at the squeal, “You're so mean to me!” He cried, wiping some kind of sauce from his face.

“Calm down, sweetheart, here.” Kyungsoo snorted in amusement and leaned over to lick it off his cheek.

“See.” Chanyeol cleared his throat and got Jungkooks attention, “Jealous as fuck over here.”

Jungkook burst into laughter at that until the omega care slumping over Jungkook's back, grabbing the camera. “Kyungsoo is so mean to me, we’re mates, how can he treat me like this?” He whined dramatically.

“We’ll make it up to you if you deal with him until we find time, Baekhyunnie.” Junmyeon teased as the omega pressed the camera into his own face to make sure they could tell he was pouting.

Baekhyun sighed dramatically, licking over his mouth. “I guess!” He whined, “Want you guys to come quickly, and then we can visit you- maybe Kookie can come later on to see the ocean.” He added, twisting his fingers through the alphas hair.

“Baby.” Chanyeol called with a husky tone, “Please move the camera, there are things we shouldn’t say in front of the little alpha that we definitely want to.”

Baekhyun smiled boxily before moving the camera from just showing his mouth, tilting his head with false innocence. “Whoops?”

The four groaned at the sight.

“Come eat dinner, I can hear them screaming in the bond, Baekhyun. Jungkook you too.”

“Hey, look!” The younger alpha cried, “It’s me- on TV.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the younger, “Yes, you’re welcome you bunny, now go eat.”

“Wow, Hyung.” Jungkook giggled playfully as he stood up, “You look really pretty on TV.”

“Ugh! Now you want to be nice?” The omega gawked.

“He’s right though!” Jongin cooed softly, “Our precious omega- so beautiful!”

“I can’t handle this!”


	13. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships aren’t always smooth.

Things had been going well the past few days.

Baekhyun was still a bit sore, so he hadn’t been out lately, but he was planning to go out today.

It was so weird to think he suddenly didn’t have to work for money, that he could basically buy anything he wanted.

It was… well, it was an odd concept when he was used to struggling.

“I swear, I’ll go with you, Baek. I don’t want you out by yourself.” Kyungsoo said nervously, sitting at the end of the bed watching the omega get dressed.

“I want to get something for the boys though, when they come. And… I just want to get out and see.” The omega stated, “I’m finally feeling better, it’s been three days, Soo.”

“Fuck, this would be the day I promised your brother I’d take him to my families bakery.” The alpha whined, spreading his knees when Baekhyun wanted to stand in between them.

“I’ll meet up with you guys when I’m done.” Baekhyun soothed, “I want a special treat.”

The alpha smirked as his hand rested on the skin of the omegas hip. “I haven’t been treating you enough, little wolf? I think you’re well satisfied.”

Baekhyun giggled and pressed a kiss to the alphas forehead, pressing his nose to his hair. “You have, but I want a cupcake, hm? You and Kook should make me one and I’ll be right there.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Babe, I don-“

The omega cut him off with a kiss on the mouth, giggling softly against his lips.

The alpha laughed quietly, looking up at the omega with a playful expression. “I don’t want-“

Again, Baekhyun pressed his mouth to the alphas, pulling away to grab his coat.

“Baekhyun, I don’t want you to go.” Kyungsoo tried again, waiting for his kiss.

The omega snorted and started walking out of the room.

The alpha pouted and fell back onto the bed. “You were supposed to give me a kiss!”

“I’ll see you later, mate!” Baekhyun called back up the stairs with a sweet laugh.

~~~~~~

The victors village wasn’t too far from the rest of the town, just down a dirt path.

Baekhyun never remembered being quite so content before.

Sure, he had nightmares, and he occasionally had breakdowns in broad daylight, but Kyungsoo would be on it immediately- calling the boys and scenting him, getting Jungkook out if he was there.

The four alphas always, always answered their calls, without fail.

It was nice to have people, Baekhyun had never experienced that before.

Jungkook was a strong, sweet alpha, so he always had a lot of friends, a lot of support; and Baekhyun wouldn’t wish it be any other way, but he always had been a bit jealous of the alpha.

The omega never wanted to be alone, he actually used to be very close to his mother, but then his father passed away- a coal accident- and she was left to support the household.

Baekhyun didn’t hate his mother, of course he didn’t, but he hated what she became.

She was distant, the beta never really saw them for days on end even if she wasn’t healing people or helping someone in The Hob. It was just… harder without her.

Jungkook claimed she had been coming around since he left though, that she saw him a lot more, and accepted to move in with him and had been friendlier.

Maybe Baekhyun would go make a point to say hello soon- but not forgive. He didn’t know if he ever could forgive her for making him take care of Jungkook, he was an omega, so it was normal to care for kids, but it wasn’t his responsibility- until suddenly- it was.

Baekhyun smiled politely at people as he walked by, finding it a bit odd that nobody had called him out or ridiculed his class yet- telling him to go back to The Seam.

“Baekhyun, you look wonderful.”

He laughed and smiled down at the lady in an old chair. “Thank you, Noona, have anything special today?”

“For you…” Sunmi smiled, turning to pull a paper wrapped treat from the table. “Sugar bread, omega.”

Baekhyun smiled and accepted it, digging through his satchel and pulling out a gold coin, “Here.”

The older woman shook her head at the large amount of money, “It’s a piece of bread, handsome, not something expensive, that’s too much.”

The omega smiled and grabbed her hand, forcing her to take it. “Don’t worry, I have more than I need.”

The woman smiled gently, tucking the gift away as the omega sent her a sly grin and walked more into The Hob, looking around at things.

He ended up buying a few little things- just decorations he never had the money for before- even some lights he could hang up, he always wanted something like it before.

Each time he passed over single silver coins. He would have given gold… but many of these dealers had been rude to him in the past, or had even not accepted his hunts because he was an omega- he used to have to send Yifan back to sell them for him- it was ridiculous.

Baekhyun's satchel ended up full, filled up with random things, he totally forgot the reason he was there in the first place, to find the alphas gifts. But he did find things he thought Jungkook would like, a few toys, even some sort of radio he thought the younger would like.

The omega ate his treat, nodding nicely when people gawked or waved his way. It was so confusing- how people suddenly paid attention to him.

He used to consider himself average, normal. But he learned quickly omegas were anything but normal, in everything.

In biology, in attractiveness, in society. But, he didn’t mind standing out anymore. If anything, he wanted people to remember him- to know omegas could achieve anything.

“Baek!”

The omega spun on his heels at the alphas voice, coming to a stop to crank his neck up. “Fan, hey!”

Yifan laughed shortly as he walked over, eyeing the happiness on the omegas face. “Been a few days, dear, how’s the house?”

“Oh! You should come see! Soo and I are decorating it nicely.” Baekhyun smiled, a bit of sugar on his cheek.

“You're… living together?” The alpha questioned with a twist of his lips as he smelt something odd- something he thought didn’t belong.

Baekhyun hummed in confirmation as he walked in front of the alpha, a cute skip in his step. “Kookie has the other house- he’s getting a pack soon, did you know?”

“I did…. what’s- what is that smell?” Yifan asked, wrapping his hand around the omegas shoulder to make him come to a stop.

The omega frowned and licked the sugar off his mouth as Yifan pulled him to the side so he could talk to him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about- ow, Yifan!” Baekhyun whined while the alpha pulled his jacket to the side, making the smaller drop his food.

“You…” The alpha flared his nostrils when he eyed the mark, “You fucking mated him?!”

The omega couldn’t help the shiver at his friends tone. “W-why do you smell so mad! Of course I did!”

Yifan growled and pushed the smaller against the brick wall, a hand at the back of his neck so he wouldn’t hit his head. “Did he knot you too? You- I can’t believe you!”

“You’re hurting me.” Baekhyun whispered, his back pressing into the wall uncomfortably, “Get off, you’re hurting me.”

“I- I can’t believe you would do this to me, Baekhyun!” The alpha yelled, Baekhyun was sure he was drawing a crowd- or would soon.

“Do this to you? What are you talking about, Yifan! Why are you being so crazed!” The omega argued, his scent filled with distress as the alpha pinned him to the wall.

Yifan snarled lowly, “I’ve been courting you since we were kids- you- I feel like you cheated me! Y-you fucking whore, tell me, are you going to mate them too?”

Baekhyun sniffed at the insult, head reminding him of the Games and how he was almost tossed around like a whore, he was so mad, but also felt so guilty.

“I’m sorry, I d-didn’t know- you never told me, Yifan!” He argued.

“Bullshit!” The alpha cried, one of his hands holding the omega to the wall easily.

“It was obvious! Fuck, it was so obvious! I’ve been trying for years to get even the scent of interest to come off you, and- and all these alphas need to do is sniff in your direction and what? You submit to them? Fuck, you’re so easy, why didn’t I just scent you!”

“No I’m not!” Baekhyun cried wetly, “Stop it! Y-you’re-“

“No, I’m not done!” Yifan interrupted, “You go in the Games and play up all this shit about imprinting and mating, sure, do it for the Games- but you come back and really mate them? Fuck- you’re such a bitch- tell me why!”

“I love them.” The omega sobbed, pushing at the alphas chest, “Get off me, Yifan! It’s not you!”

“You’re lying!” The alpha growled, “When I kissed you, you smelled interested- for the first time ever! I love you, tell me it’s all because of the Capitol- that you were forced.”

Baekhyun slammed his fist into the larger man's chest as he pushed forward more, “I love you as a friend.”

“But not as an alpha.” Yifan scoffed as his tears dropped onto the omegas hair. “You don’t think of me as an alpha at all, just… them.” He spat.

Baekhyun's instincts flared up at the way he spat it, like his alphas were a disease- or an issue.

He growled and glowered at the alpha watery. “You’re not my alpha- you- you never could be!”

The alpha scrunched his face up, “I had you first, Baekhyun.”

“You never had me, at all.” The omega argued.

“I’ll try harder then.” Yifan sniffed before he was pushing Baekhyun hard against the bricks, pressing his mouth to the omegas.

Baekhyun flailed and tried to hit the alpha off, scratching at him, but nothing worked until he bit into the alphas lip, tasting blood.

“What the fuck!” The alpha yelled as he sat back and grabbed his bleeding lip, “Let me be your alpha, omega.” He demanded deeply, licking over his cut.

Baekhyun stiffened at the command before growling and dropping his bag on the ground, “I was just mated- I still have hormones running through me! I-I can’t believe you just tried to alpha voice me to mate with you! Well guess what, you should have waited a few days longer and then it would have worked!” He cried, pushing the alpha back in anger.

Yifans eyes widened as he realized his mistake, that the command couldn’t take because Kyungsoo's mating bite was still too new- was still influencing the omegas instincts. “Fuck, Baek I just want a chance!”

“My alphas…” Baekhyun sniffed as he wiped his face, “they're going to kill you, Yifan.”

Then, the omega shifted and ran off, not giving Yifan a chance as his tiny form dashed through the district.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sobbed as he shifted outside the front door, throwing the door open and running inside.

He was covered in dirt now, he caught his reflection in the mirror as he searched for his electronic to call his alphas.

He looked like he got into a fight- well- he kind of did.

But his hair was wild from running, a red hand shaped mark on his chest from Yifan holding him back, his back was hurting from the brick, and his nose was running as he tried to stop his choked sobs and calm down enough to find the stupid device.

He found it where Jungkook left it last, sitting under a couch pillow with a game opened.

Baekhyun's hand was shaking so badly he didn’t even know which one of the boys he was calling- he just clicked wherever and heard the beeping as it loaded.

He curled into a ball on a floor, sucking his lip into his mouth as he caught his puffy eyes in the reflection of the loading screen- fuck, he looked so horrible.

He supposed that he has looked worse in front of the alphas though.

Baekhyun didn’t give the alpha a second to say hello, as soon as the dialing tones stopped he was gasping out and crying. “Alpha! A-alpha want you to come h-here!”

“Baby!” He saw the black screen brighten up and Jongin's wild hair as he turned on a light, looking like he was just waking up, “Fuck, Baekhyun, I’m getting clothes right now- right now.”

“Alpha…” Baekhyun cried, sniffing into his knees. “Want you here!”

“Fuck, fuck.” He heard Jongin curse as he set the camera down, Baekhyun's only view the striped bedding as he heard a door open. “Hyungs! Guys! Somethings wrong with Baekhyun!”

“Hold on, baby, you sit tight, okay? We’re going to come, as soon as a train is ready.” The alpha added, getting a whimper from Baekhyun as a response.

“What happened?” The omega heard Junmyeon croak tiredly.

“Alpha!” He cried out at the voice, “A-alpha.”

Baekhyun heard the growl before Junmyeon was holding the device up, the omega could see the other two standing in the doorway like they ran in, hair messed with sleep, they were probably napping.

Kyungsoo had been sleeping a lot lately too, it was probably their bodies trying to rest up after the Games.

“Fuck, why do you look like that? What happened? You go get Kyungsoo right now, sweetheart, we’re coming.”

He saw Jongin grabbing random clothes from drawers, grabbing bags to shove them into. “Soo… n-not here.”

“Fuck.” Sehun stressed, “Fuck, okay, we’re getting our stuff right now- we’re going to be there as soon as Jinki can get us on a train.”

“I’m calling him right now, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol added seriously, eyes wide in fear as he held another device, “You’re going to shift and run to Kyungsoo, okay?”

Baekhyun sniffed and nodded. “Okay.”

“We’re on the way, cub, don’t worry.” He added.

“I love you.” The omega whimpered as he dropped the device on the cushion.

“We love you, we love you and will be there quickly- you run, okay?” Junmyeon said softly.

Baekhyun released a quiet whine and did as his alphas asked.

~~~~~~

The omega sniffed and crept through the cracked bakery door.

He was glad there were no customers at this hour as he sulked into the back of the bakery, easily squeezing himself through the swinging door at the back.

Jungkook looked adorable as he swung his feet and laughed at something with Kyungsoo, the alpha looking so soft as he iced cupcakes.

Baekhyun yipped quietly, drawing their attention as he jogged over to Kyungsoo, weaving his grey body through the alphas legs before sitting at his feet, pressing his snout to his calf.

“Hyung is a cute puppy.” Jungkook laughed to himself.

If he wasn’t so upset, Baekhyun would have grinned wolfishly, but he only released a whine and tugged Kyungsoo's pant leg with his teeth.

He saw the alpha frown down at him before he heard Kyungsoo's chest grumble at his scent.

“Jungkook, can you take these cupcakes back?” The alpha played off softly, not looking at the teen as his eyes bled into red at his mates terrified scent.

“But Hyung-“

“Please.” Kyungsoo added firmly.

Jungkook sighed as he stood from his seat at the other side of the room, “I’m taking half to my house!” He exclaimed as he grabbed the pan of desserts.

“Yeah, yeah, you can give some to your pack, kid.” The older alpha said back while Jungkook dramatically whined as he walked out.

Kyungsoo waited until he heard the doorbell sounding as it was opened, then heard it close before he was reaching down to collect the omega like he didn’t weigh over a hundred pounds. “Fuck, baby, what- you smell so scared, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun whimpered when he was set on a chair while Kyungsoo walked over to the bakery door, locking it and shutting the blinds.

“Okay, you can change back, come on, precious.” The alpha said after a moment, turning around to pull Baekhyun back to his chest.

The omega whined softly as he shifted, digging his chin into Kyungsoo's chest while the alpha took a seat with the omega in his lap.

“Shit, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo tsked at the state of the omega straddling his lap. “Is… holy shit, Baekhyun, is this a bruise? You… you smell like someone…” He pulled the smaller back by his shoulder to sniff down the omegas neck with a frown- trying to place the scent.

“Called… the others, want them here.” Baekhyun whispered while he went limp so Kyungsoo could scent him frantically.

“Okay.” The alpha whispered against his chest, pressing his lips to the oddly shaped discolored mark on the omegas chest. “Okay, baby, tell me what happened. I won’t do anything until you tell me too, okay?” He assured, moving his head to scrape against the scarred omegas neck.

The omegas lip was trembling, but he was out of tears while Kyungsoo laid him back in his lap to rub his scent over the omegas stomach possessively.

“He was so mad, Soo…” Baekhyun whispered, “I- I didn’t know- i never knew…”

“Who?” Kyungsoo added softly.

“Oh God… alpha, it’s going to be in the news- a-alpha- Soo!” The omega shook, wrapping his arms around the alpha tightly, “We’re going to get in s-so much trouble!” He added with a cry.

Kyungsoo shushed him and ran his warm fingers over the others spine, “Okay, it's okay, baby. You want to tell me? I can feel your sadness, baby.”

Baekhyun shook his head against the alphas shoulder.

“Okay… do you- you want to go take a nap? Build a nest? I’ll clean you up, sweetheart.” The alpha said, standing up.

The omega preened at the thought, running his tongue along the alphas collarbone as a response.

Kyungsoo smiled and pressed a kiss to the smallers head. “You’re welcome, my love, you don’t need to talk now- we can figure it out. You want to change into our little puppy now? Hm? The prettiest little cub?”

Baekhyun shifted back, whining softly with his ears pressed down on his head.

The alpha growled lowly at the noise, holding the wolf to his chest. “I got you, baby, and our pack is coming, yes? To see our precious Baekhyunnie.”

The omega pressed his nose to Kyungsoo's mark with a tired huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yifan isn’t a villain... he just feels entitled because he’s taken care of Baekhyun for so long and never gotten his affection!


	14. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Baekhyun, everything.

“Fuck, Hyung, this is… did you watch the clip?” Sehun whimpered, turning off the news on the train.

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it, Sehun.” Junmyeon snarled in response, closing his eyes and laying across the couch.

The tallest curled his lip up as he knocked his empty glass off the table with a shatter, “They’re making it look like he was cheating on us, but it was obvious he’s fucking terrified.”

“Fuck…” Jongin chewed his lip, not bothering to fix his bed head even though he knew cameras would be following them, “I’ll kill him, that’s Yifan right? Wha-what right does he have to try and claim him?” He sniffed, “The news is acting like Baek had a chosen mate already- nobody is even paying attention to how Baekhyun was telling him no the whole time!”

“Who the fuck even watched him get harassed like that and didn’t even help!”

“Peacekeeper probably.” Junmyeon sighed as Sehun shifted to lay in his lap- much too big to keep doing that. “They’re like Capitol eyes, probably saw it as a chance to try and make us seem like we lied; for fucks sake it’s only a few seconds long video.”

“Fuck, why- why doesn’t anyone listen to him? Because he’s an omega? That’s fucking… that’s…” Chanyeol cried, stuttering off.

“It’s fucked up.” Jongin growled.

“So what the alpha is claiming to have had a claim, Baekhyun said no! These… these articles are acting like he had a secret mate or some shit… like this author says he suspects the picture of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's marks aren’t from each other because it’s only their necks in the photos…” He added, scrolling on the electronic.

“That’s fucking stupid, you can literally see part of Kyungsoo's mouth- it’s obviously him.” Junmyeon sighed then purred for the maknae that was whimpering on his chest.

“Fuck, it was an issue when it was only Baekhyun trying to prove he cared about us too- now he has to prove him and Kyungsoo also?” Chanyeol gawked with teary eyes.

The eldest licked his mouth and frowned. “We’re going to go there and act like nothing's wrong- we’re going to post photos and videos- let them all know Baekhyun hadn’t done anything wrong.”

“He fucking didn’t, our omega was fucking terrified. When I answered the call I felt like I was going to throw up at his state.” Jongin whispered, cringing at the memory.

“Do you think that Soo-“ He cut himself off as the device in his hand started ringing.

“Soo Hyung, hows Baek?”

“He’s building a nest- he’s really- fuck he’s so upset, guys. Have you seen the news? I-I keep getting calls, Kibum and Taemin started blowing me up demanding to know we were all together still; this is not fucking good- for Baekhyun- or for us.” Kyungsoo answered, looking stressed as he fell onto the couch.

The maknae lowered his ears to his head with a bark at his words. Chanyeol sighed and sat on the floor in front of the couch to pet his fur.

“We… we saw… did Baek- he didn’t tell you anything else?” Junmyeon muttered, pulling himself out from under the maknae.

Kyungsoo sighed and rubbed his eye, “He’s been in wolf form, whining and crying for us, but he hasn’t said anything… he- he has a few bruises. Uh- he’s just really freaked out- they were best friends..” He blinked his glossy eyes away and shook his head, “Jungkook dropped off the satchel Baek apparently dropped, he… he said Yifan had the fucking nerve to drop it off to him.”

There was a tearing noise and Chanyeol growled as he ripped one of the couch cushions beside Sehun's wolf opened, “I’ll kill him- like Baekhyun said- he’s dead, fucking dead, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Yeol-“

“No, Soo, I don’t care! He forced our omega into an uncomfortable situation, he kissed him, and tried to forcefully claim him! If I see his face- he’s dead!” The largest interrupted, “He better not be around the station, we’ll be there by tonight.”

Kyungsoo sighed loudly and rubbed over his chest, “Okay, careful- there’s a lot of news reporters and peacekeepers wandering around- they probably figured you guys would come.”

“Of fucking course we would,” Junmyeon snarled, “That’s our omega- our mate.”

On Kyungsoo's screen they heard a soft whimper and didn’t blame the alpha at all for jumping up. “Fuck, I gotta go, I’ll see you guys in a bit.” He hung up.

“Fuck, our poor baby.” Jongin cried, palms over his eyes as he tried to hold back tears.

~~~~~~~

“Jongin! Chanyeol!”

“What do you think about the recent events?”

“The omega has broken your claim, how do you feel, Junmyeon!”

“Sehun, care to tell us why you are all here?”

Junmyeon frowned and shielded himself from the flashing lights, “We’re here to visit our mate, excuse us.” He muttered, carrying his suitcase with Sehun's arm through his opposite arm.

“Your mate that betrayed you? How do you feel?”

‘Don’t react.’ Junmyeon demanded in their bond before they could growl, ‘It would make it seem like we were upset with Baekhyun.’

Chanyeol smiled politely, rolling his suitcase down the steps, “We’re here to see our beautiful omega, we’ve been planning this trip for a few days.”

The four saw the reporters look confused at their false calmness.

“How is Kyungsoo handling this betrayal? He hasn’t been seen since carrying the omega home earlier.” A reporter fished.

“Oh, we were just speaking to them on the train, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are well.” Jongin smirked internally at the frowning reporters.

“Hyung.” Sehun said with a fake smile, “I want to go see our pack, let’s go, I have a map.” He added, holding the mirror screen.

“Have a good night.” Junmyeon cooed, a small bow as the four walked off with false calmness.

They could have taken the time to see the district while people were in their homes- to see the beautiful nature of District Twelve, but they had a distraught omega at home.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun's ears flopped cutely as he clutched a shirt in his teeth and arranged it on the bed. His pile was growing larger, and it was going to be a bitch to put away, but he was positive his alpha didn’t care at all; because the omega was so upset.

Nesting was only normal for omegas, and Kyungsoo was being extremely sweet about it, the alpha liked it- he was sure. It made the alpha more protective, because it wasn’t done randomly.

Nesting was done for a number of reasons. When an omega wanted the alphas scents for protection, because the omega was trying to protect something, or when he was pregnant, and/or had pups. But it was definitely for the first reason.

“Here, cub.” Kyungsoo said with a smile, tossing a few blankets on the bed, making the omega fall down onto his stomach, tripping over the heaviness. “Ah, you’re cute.”

Baekhyun yipped a cute noise and crawled to the end of the bed, shutting his eyes as Kyungsoo pet his head.

The alpha had been mainly staying out of the omegas way, even after Baekhyun woke up from his nap and started building his nest, the omega suspected it was because he learned what happened.

After his nap he went downstairs to see the alpha and Kyungsoo had smelt like fire- so angry- and he shoved away the electronic suspiciously, putting it too high for the omega to reach even in human form.

“You know we love your wolf, so beautiful, like our omega.” Kyungsoo added softly, kneeling down so Baekhyun could lick his cheek with a soft purr.

The alpha smiled and pressed a kiss to the omegas nose, “Yes, I love you too, baby.”

The alpha turned his head minutely towards the door and smiled to himself, “I’ll be right back, I’ll get you a snack, hm?”

As if a response, the omegas stomach rumbled and Baekhyun whined quietly like he was embarrassed.

Kyungsoo snorted, pressing a kiss to the omegas nose before standing up, “I’ll be back.” He shut the door behind him.

Baekhyun focused on arranging the blankets, kicking them or dragging them how he wanted, like a protective ring of clothing or blankets, anything soft.

The wolf heard the front door open and his right ear perked up as he leaned towards the door.

He heard a few deep voices, whispered tones, and howled excitedly as he hopped off the bed when the voices got closer.

His alphas were finally here! Finally, finally! He yipped and sat by the door.

As soon as the door opened he was wagging and had his ears perking up, whining quietly.

“Hey, baby boy.” He let the alphas set their bags down inside the room before he was weaving through their legs for attention, sniffing loudly with quiet noises.

The alphas laughed at his actions before the omega bit the leg of Chanyeol's pajamas and started pulling him towards the bed, a slight tilt of his head as he walked backwards.

“Ah, you want us in your nest, hm?” Chanyeol smiled and reached down to pick the wolf up and set him on the bed.

Baekhyun chirped a happy noise and laid on his stomach, placing his paws to the sides of his face.

“We missed you too, sweetheart. Almost two weeks is too long, very long.” Junmyeon swooned as he kicked off his shoes.

“Your nest is very nice, cub.” Sehun added, walking around the side of the bed, “You want more clothes?”

At the idea the omega whined softly, rolling onto his side towards the bags, like he was pointing.

The alphas smiled sadly and Jongin whined a noise in response as he opened his suitcase and poured a handful of clothes at the end of the bed, they were all random- like the alpha didn’t have time to actually choose things- but they smelled like cinnamon, so Baekhyun didn’t care.

“Have at it, babe, I’ll get the others too, okay?”

Baekhyun barked a quiet noise as he nosed at the clothes before dragging them into his pile, sniffing at them with deep huffs.

Immediately, the alphas began to pile more clothes into his pile, it was mainly the omegas and Kyungsoo's scent, they really wanted to change that.

“Can we get in your nest, tiny?” Sehun wondered as he ran a hand over the wolf’s spine.

Baekhyun purred a response, stretching out towards his hand, widening his eyes. The maknae laughed and leaned down, the omega licked his mouth over the alphas getting a contented hum in response.

The alphas snorted, Chanyeol removing his clothes and shifting before climbing onto the combined beds.

Kyungsoo had told them he did that for a pack bed, but it was still a sweet thought, because now it could hold all of them, maybe even all of their wolf forms, which would be a feat, because the alphas were at least three Chanyeol four times the size of the puppy.

Chanyeol playfully growled as he collapsed on the omega, licking his grey speckled ears. Baekhyun barked quietly as he rolled over so his stomach was pressed on the alphas chest, putting his paws to the alphas neck and cleaning his face.

“Soo, the house looks nice.” Junmyeon complimented as he climbed onto the bed by the headboard, giving the two room to play around and clean each other.

“Baekhyun has been decorating. I can give you a tour tomorrow, this doesn’t match the homes in your district?” The other alpha inquired, placing a metal water bottle and a wrapped container of food onto the dresser.

Baekhyun squeaked as Sehun nipped at his ear, the alpha wagging in his solid black wolf as he jumped to the bench at the edge of the bed.

The omega preened and cranked his head back, relaxed as Chanyeol began to clean his neck, nose sniffing at his mark before cleaning it sweetly while the maknae licked over the omegas snout.

“No, our home is more… it’s open? I guess…” Jongin mumbled as he pulled his shirt off leaving him in his pajama pants and laying his shirt beside where the omega was pinned laying.

“Because it’s by the ocean?” Kyungsoo wondered with a raised brow, climbing to lay beside Chanyeol, petting the biggest alpha.

Junmyeon hummed and let Jongin lay across his stomach so he could watch the omega, “I suppose so, you guys are going to love the view, it’s really nice, right on the ocean.. probably because our district isn’t as… poor.”

“We’ve never seen the ocean before, it’s all forest, and we’re not allowed in the woods.”

“That’s bullshit.” Jongin grumbled, “It’s right here though, where else can you guys shift and play?”

“We don’t.” Kyungsoo yawned and placed his cheek on Chanyeol's side, thinking he was being subtle when he scented the deep brown wolf, they all knew what he was doing, they just didn’t comment on it. “Baek knows the way in, he’s a little rebel, but mainly the pups run around in the square when learning to shift.”

“That’s so…” Junmyeon frowned and tried to think of the word.

“Fucked.” Jongin provided.

The eldest snorted and nodded, “Yes, Nini, fucked.”

“Hyung is asleep.” Sehun mumbled as he shifted back and pulled on his boxers, “His mark smells fantastic, you did well Hyung.”

Kyungsoo laughed quietly as Chanyeol continued to nuzzle his snout into the omegas cheek, eyes closing at the omega purring in his sleep- smelling safe for the first time today.

“He smells really happy; I’m really happy too, that you guys came.”

‘Of course.’ Chanyeol said tiredly in the bond, contented as the omega moved slightly beneath him in his sleep, twitching his nose. ‘If you guys need us-  
We’re here. Immediately.’

‘He was really, really upset.’ Kyungsoo sighed against Chanyeol, nuzzling his nose into his ribs, ‘Y-you should have seen him, I don’t know what happened but I was ready to kill. He came to my families bakery reeking and panting, Jungkook was there and I had to send him off so he wouldn’t get scared.’

‘We know.’ Jongin explained, eyes closed as he curled into the eldests side, ‘He called me and was absolutely wailing, like- like he couldn’t breathe or anything- we were so scared, surprised you couldn’t feel it.’

“Pack link doesn’t work that far.” Kyungsoo suddenly whispered aloud, “I… tried to send you guys mental pictures and messages, but I figured you guys weren’t getting them, because I also wasn’t getting anything.”

The omega whimpered in his sleep, ears pressing to his head and Chanyeol's eyes snapped open, pressing his nose to the omegas neck with a quiet whine to let him know he was safe beneath him.

Baekhyun shifted into human form and threw his arms around the alphas neck, Chanyeol's fur soft on his skin, like a warm blanket. “Want to sleep.”

“Okay, baby, we’re sorry, you can sleep.” Sehun whispered, pressing a kiss to the omegas curls.

“Want to sleep… together.” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes closed with exhaustion as Chanyeol licked over his temple.

The alphas frowned before they were scooting closer to the end of the bed. “Okay.” Jongin muttered, “Okay, we’re here, we love you, little mate.”

“Love you.” The omega smiled tiredly, “I’m sorry, I love you.”

Chanyeol's chest rumbled as he curled his claws into the mattress beside the omegas head, slightly opening his jaw against the omegas collarbone.

“Shh, don’t apologize, we’ll talk tomorrow, you sleep.” Junymeon crooned, noticing Kyungsoo was dead asleep curled over Chanyeol's side.

Baekhyun smacked his lips a few times, fingers holding  
the alphas fur almost painfully when he went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... wondering how many of these fillers I should do before moving along into Catching Fire...


	15. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts about my end note!

When Baekhyun woke up, it was with a smile.

He hadn’t seen the others in what felt like forever.

Even though the circumstances weren’t great, the omega was still extremely glad to see them. He felt better when they were together, safer.

He squirmed a bit as he tried to get out from underneath Chanyeol, the alpha growling at the movement before rolling on his side tiredly.

Baekhyun bit his lip to hide his giggle while he pulled himself off the nest, grabbing a pair of boxers from the nest, not really caring whose they were.

The omega licked his lips, slowly shutting the door as he made his way down the stairs.

He noticed his satchel on the counter and stiffened a bit at the smell of Yifan on it- he was originally so upset, heartbroken at being treated like… a bitch, by the alpha- but now he was mainly pissed.

The omega didn’t have to mate with anyone he didn’t want too, sure, it wasn’t looked down upon for an alpha to claim without consent- as an omega he wasn’t granted the luxury of consent- but Yifan knew that.

He knew how much he hated to be treated like a tool, just because he could create pups. He knew Baekhyun hated to be alpha demanded, and to be called a whore- because he wasn’t, at all, he was loyal.

Most of all, Yifan knew Baekhyun's fears of being forcefully mated- that’s why he was so mad.

Shaking off the thought, he ignored the bag to dig in the fridge for breakfast to cook for his mates- sure, technically Kyungsoo was his only mate, but the others still were, he didn’t think of them any other way and they would be soon, once they marked him.

He sang quietly to himself as he chopped up some vegetables and potatoes, throwing them on a pan. Before pulling some bacon out and putting it in the oven.

Kyungsoo didn’t eat very much meat, he noticed, especially for an alpha. So, the meat they had stocked up was mainly for Jungkook because that kid ate anything, and for the pack.

Baekhyun wanted them to try a lot of stuff in his district, the food sold in the square everyday, Kyungsoo's parents food, maybe even have them watch him hunt- something he hadn’t been able to do yet.

Maybe he’d be able to sneak them out into the woods, but they’d have to wait and see.

Either way, the boys were going to have to get some more clothes- maybe they could fit into Kyungsoo's or Jungkooks- but all of the alphas were much too muscular for his, and Chanyeol was much too tall.

“You making breakfast?”

Baekhyun jumped at the bare chest pressing to his back before relaxing at the warm kisses being placed down his spine.

“Mhm, What do you want to drink? Tea? Coffee?”

“Juice?” The alpha suggested.

The omega laughed quietly, reaching over the stove to grab a glass. “I thought you weren’t a baby.”

“Whatever gets your attention, my wolf.” Sehun cooed, smiling against the omega as the smaller shuffled towards the fridge and grabbed a glass container of juice, pouring it for him.

“Your singing is very pretty.” The alpha added, letting the omega go and instead leaning back against the counter, pajama pants hanging low on his hips.

“Thank you, Kookie used to want me to sing for him a lot, still sometimes.” Baekhyun responded with a slight smile.

The maknae hummed behind his cup, watching the omega pull the pan out of the oven.

The two stayed quiet for a while, the maknae occasionally pulling the omega between his legs for a small kiss, which Baekhyun accepted with quiet keens.

“Want me to set the table?” Sehun suggested as Baekhyun began to pull the warm food off the stove.

The omega hummed, pointing up at a cabinet, “Plates are up here.” He pointed to a drawer to his right, “Forks, I’ll get cups.”

Sehun smiled at his omega, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone sweetly as he went about his job.

Baekhyun smiled at the maknaes back as he leaned against the counter, he felt lucky, and safe.

“I’ll go get Hyungs.” Sehun said as he walked towards the stairs.

The omega nodded with a small flush at being caught before turning to bring the bowls over to the table, ignoring the maknaes laughter.

He heard the claws smacking against the floor as one of them dashed down stairs.

Baekhyun squeaked as Chanyeol barreled into his chest, almost reaching his neck even though he was standing tall in human form- the alpha was so huge, he always thought so. Or, maybe it was because he had never really seen a full grown alpha so close until he met them.

“Good morning, my alpha.” Baekhyun smiled and leaned down to press his nose to the others, “I missed you too.” He teased the words back at the alpha like Chanyeol had said the night before.

Chanyeol huffed a noise of approval as the omega wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and dropped to his knees, “You're a good alpha, Yeollie, came to me so quickly.”

“Don’t take that compliment so seriously.” Kyungsoo joked when Chanyeol started wagging, “He’s been saying that for everything, you don’t have any new ones, darling?” He added, bending down to press a kiss to the omegas head before taking a seat at the table.

“Hmmm..” Baekhyun faked a thinking expression as he stood up and ran pretty fingers through Chanyeol's fur. “You’re very handsome, and I love you very much!” He amended playfully.

He heard the alpha purr and he nuzzled his nose to Baekhyun's stomach, licking at the bare skin as if he was pregnant with pups.

“Chanyeol very much likes all the compliments; but I for one love hearing how good of an alpha I am, so you can just use that for me- forget Soo.” Junmyeon explained with a sly smile, ruffling the third youngest hair when Kyungsoo pursed his lips.

Baekhyun giggled happily and ruffled Chanyeol's fur once more before walking towards the table, sitting beside a sleepy eyed Jongin and Junmyeon who leaned over to place a kiss on his jaw.

The brunette wolf growled before he shifted, naked in the kitchen, not that anyone really cared; Baekhyun blushed and pretended he didn’t look over the alphas muscular body as Chanyeol walked towards the table.

“You have bruises all over, Baekhyun.” The alpha growled, taking a seat across from the omega.

“Oh.” Baekhyun licked his lips and swallowed his bite so the alphas could start eating if they wanted. “I… I don’t think all of them.. uh- were from the… yeah… I think I got them while running...” He cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, “Do you- you want me to tell you what happened?”

“You don’t need to.” Sehun soothed at one side of the table, “We know, sweetheart.”

The omega scrunched up his nose at that, “You…. know? It’s…. it's in the news, isn’t it? How much?” He realized.

Jongin leaned over tiredly and pressed his cheek to the omegas shoulder at his tone, rubbing his scent on him with a quiet whine.

“It’s okay.” The omega assured, petting the tired alpha.

“Just… it started when you told him he wasn’t your alpha, but there is more… isn’t there?” Junmyeon whispered softly, fingers trailing over the top of Baekhyun's spine.

The omega shivered and nodded with a soft frown, trying to keep his scent at bay. “I… I didn’t do anything- I’ve never seen him so mad, ever. I never knew... I swear- I-I never would have led him to believe he could be my alpha.” He whimpered, leaning his cheek on Jongin's head for comfort.

“You wouldn’t have done that, love, we know. Our mate is too sweet.” Chanyeol nodded in agreement, legs twining with the omegas under the table.

Baekhyun nodded with a chew on his lips, reddening them. “He smelled Kyungsoo's mating bite...” He whispered, dropping the fork he was swirling around uselessly to bring his hand up to touch the scar.

Kyungsoo smiled at the omegas action, a spike of adoration from Baekhyun as he ran fingers over it.

“He… he wanted me to tell him it was a game… that I didn’t love you guys, but that’s not that truth at all. And… he claimed he was courting me since we were children, I told him I had no idea- ever. H-he…. he called me a w-whore… and then he said that I cheated him, like I was some sort of game.” Baekhyun twisted his mouth in anger, not even noticing how stuffy the room was getting from pheromones.

“You’re not, Baekhyunnie, you’re the sweetest, baby.” Kyungsoo cooed softly, contrasting the musk of anger and bleeding red eyes, shaking palms.

“He- he kept pushing me… and pushing, it hurt, I told him it hurt, but he was so angry.” Baekhyun continued, ignoring the alphas rumbling as he pressed his hand over the discolored bruise on his chest. “And when he… tried to alpha voice me-“

“He what!” Junmyeon cried, “That’s not in the video… that’s not- Baekhyun tell us, beautiful.”

At the alphas frantic tone Baekhyun pulled his knees up to his chest and curled his toes into the wooden chair. “When he forced a kiss on me I got pissed and bit him-“

“That wasn’t in the video.” Jongin growled, looking wide awake as he wrapped his arm over the back of the omegas chair and pulled it up beside his own, “The video we saw was like… a few seconds long and only showed you rejecting him and him argue before it ended.”

“Wait, let him continue.” Kyungsoo demanded, reaching out to grab Chanyeol's wrist when the alpha went to stand up with a snarl.

“You can continue wherever, baby.” Sehun whispered, leaning over the table.

The omega looked at their red eyes for a moment before curling partially into Jongin's lap, his pajama pants soft on the omegas bare skin.

“Well.. he- yeah- and then I bit him to get him to let go and he got so mad he demanded I submit to him. Fuck… I feel so bad- I-I could have, had Soo’s mark not given me some strength I would have.” Baekhyun muttered in disbelief, looking like he was betrayed, by himself. “I’ve never been so mad, I think. I felt like… like I was being forced to cheat on you guys… I never would have- never would, swear.”

“We know.” Junmyeon assured quickly, “We know, our precious omega, we love each other so much, hm?” He prompted, his fingers lifting Baekhyun's chin so he could plant a kiss onto the omegas trembling lips.

The omega whimpered quietly with a nod, grabbing the alphas rough fingers and pressing another kiss on the tips.

“That’s it, baby?” Jongin whispered against his temple, his slightly chapped lips brushing the omegas skin.

Baekhyun nodded and relaxed fully against the alpha, head lulling back so submissively it made the alpha keen. “I just told him… my alphas were going to kill him… I was so mad.” He admitted softly.

“Damn right.” Chanyeol cried, his hand tightening around his fork so hard a bead of red dropped on the table, “If you want us too- we’ll do it- right now. He challenged Kyungsoo's claim, threatened to, we wouldn’t get in any trouble.”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun fussed, leaning over the table to grab the alphas palm, making him drop the bent fork with a clank, “Don’t… Don't hurt yourself, I hate seeing you guys hurt.” He whined, standing between Jongin's legs so he could clean the alphas wound.

“You’re worth getting hurt for.” Jongin whispered, running his fingers over the small bruises on the omegas skinny back and shoulders, “Baby… babe, you sure you’re not in pain, these scratches look pretty bad.”

The omega ignored his comment for a second, making sure the alphas palm was healing already before sitting back down. “I’m not in pain when I’m with you guys.”

“Fuck, when you say stuff like that it’s really hard for us to stay mad, and we’re really fucking mad right now.” Sehun whined.

The omega smiled behind his palm. “It’s true, I’m sorry to not be able to lie to you guys.” He teased playfully.

The alphas snorted at his cuteness.

“Sugar.” Chanyeol grinned mischievously, “Hurry up and eat, then we can run around in our wolf forms.”

The omega perked up at the offer, smiling as he shoved the last bite of potatoes off his plate before shifting in Jongin's lap, hoping on the floor.

He barked and jumped happily as Chanyeol shifted and grabbed him in his jaw playfully, placing him on the couch.

“You two are so… odd.” Junmyeon settled on as he ate a few bites, turning around to watch Chanyeol try to coax the smaller onto his back.

“Hyung wants you on his back.” The maknae said for the puppy who tilted his head in confusion at Chanyeol barking and rubbing his side on the couch in front of him coaxingly.

Baekhyun hummed a soft noise, carefully balancing himself before spreading his body onto the alphas back, his muzzle between the alphas shoulder blades.

His yipped loudly, paws curling into Chanyeol's coat as he began walking around.

“Baekhyun, you’re so fucking cute, i swear.” Jongin commented as the omega began wagging at the ride, sitting up with small excited squeaks.

The omega grinned wolfishly, ears peeking up on his head at the praise.

They knew it was a ridiculous sight for the huge alphas to be playing with the omega like this, the tiny puppy on his back like he was some sort of chauffeur. Most alphas would probably find the act offensive or downright say it took away their masculinity, but it was adorable.

Most of all, they could smell how happy Baekhyun was, and that’s all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what... my third update today? The more you guys comment the more it motivates me to get these out quickly, thank you!
> 
> Also, should Baekhyun be the kidnapped one after Catching Fire.... hmmmmm I wish there was a voting feature on here!


	16. Mating x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL SMUT!!

Baekhyun purred, rumbling against Jongin's calf as he began strolling down the stairs.

He couldn’t remember bring in his wolf form so often. He never had time before, or alphas looked down on the omega staying wolf for so long- even worse he could be taken advantage easier.

In his thoughts, the omega tripped over his paw, feeling his body began to tilt, almost falling head first down the stairs before his alpha made a scared noise and grabbed his scruff, lifting him up.

“Shit, babe, careful.” The man chastised softly, pulling the puppy to his chest.

Baekhyun wiggled happily, placing his nose into the alphas neck and licking over his tanned skin.

“I know, sweetheart, let’s not get too worked up though, it’s midnight and the others are sleeping- fuck, Baekhyun.” Jongin hissed a moan as the omega nipped his neck softly, a bead of blood the omega cleaned up quickly.

The omega shifted back when Jongin took a seat on the couch, sitting in the alphas lap and rubbing their noses together. “Love you, Nini.”

The alpha smirked and pressed an innocent kiss to the omegas mouth, “I love you more, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun hummed and buried his nose into the alphas neck, pressing his pink lips onto the sensitive flesh.

“Aish, babe, are you trying to play?” The alpha growled.

In response, Baekhyun whimpered and bared his neck to the alpha.

Jongin growled before moving off the couch and laying on the floor, the omega in his lap as he was pushed the coffee table away, the wood scraping the carpet. “Play then.”

The omega preened, his pink cock hardening against the alphas abdomen as he leaned down to lick at the alphas chest.

“You’re being excited tonight.” Jongin groaned as the omega rolled his hips against the alphas, fingers combing the omegas hair as he shimmied down the alphas hips to press his nose to his navel.

“Want to play, alpha.” Baekhyun said innocently, lips red from pressing wet licks and kisses to Jongin's chest.

“Fuck.” Jongin growled, “Babe, baby you smell so good, fuck.”

The omega moaned softly against the alphas hip at that, hadn’t had even realized that he was leaking already, spreading his scent everywhere downstairs.

Baekhyun pulled the alphas pants off impatiently, “Want to taste you, alpha.”

The alpha groaned as the omega wrapped small fingers around the knot at the base of his cock, “Shit, fine, hurry before I decide to knot you instead.”

Baekhyun whined, pressing a kiss to the alphas length, “Want your knot too, both.”

With that comment, Jongin's claws were digging into the carpet, bucking his lips up as the omega suckled off his precum with false innocence. “Fuck, omega, you’re so good, my little omega.”

The omega let out a soft whine before trying to take the alpha deeper, purring at the salty taste of precum on his lips and tongue.

“Shit, Kyungsoo Hyung taught you this while we were gone? Hm? How many times did he knot you the past few weeks?”

Baekhyun rolled his hips into the carpet needily at the words, pulling off the alphas dick with a pop, licking his swollen mouth. “I don’t know… only a few because I was sore.” He pouted at the thought, remembering how hard he begged for a knot.

“Ah..” Jongin whispered, reaching down to pull the omega to his chest to pressed lips down his face, “You wanted it so bad, hm? But we don't want to hurt our omega.”

“Want to b-be sore.” The omega panted are Jongin nipped his mark, “If it’s for my alphas, I want to be sore everyday.”

“Shit.” The younger rolled the omega over, sniffing down his pinkened body. “You want to mate everyday? All day, hm? You want pups so quickly?”

Baekhyun screamed in pleasure as the alphas lifted his hips to lick at his slick covered hole. “M-mount me, alpha, want pups.”

“Yeah?” Jongin whispered softly, as if he wasn’t licking between the omegas legs all the way up to the omegas small cock. “You want a liter? Hm? Tell me or your alpha won’t knot you.” He purred licking his slick mouth.

“Oh, alpha!” The omega writhed on the floor as Jongin sucked the tip of his erection. “-alpha smell so good- want cubs, please, please.”

The alpha hummed as he climbed over the omega, his erection hovering over the omegas thighs, “We have a lot of time to make cubs, baby.” He muttered, running his tongue over the omegas lips.

“Nini.” The omega pouted, “Mate me, want to be mated.”

The second youngest cursed in his head at how innocent the omega could look. “I am, baby, hold still.”

He then sat back on his heels to lift the omegas hips to meet his, briefly wondering if his mate needed more preparation than this, but he was an omega, and he was made for this.

Plus, if he didn’t knot the omega now he was sure he’d start crying if the way Baekhyun was whimpering said anything.

“Fuck, stop moving, baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Jongin grunted as he put a few centimeters in and let the omega adjust, holding his thighs up.

“Do it.” Baekhyun snarled, body pink from being turned on. “Won’t hurt me, not knotting me is hurting me more.”

Jongin knew he was just being dramatic, but the thought of his imprint being in pain- at all, made him thrust fully in, gasping out as he laid over the omega.

“Shit, babe, fuck, Baekhyun you’re so perfect.”

“Alpha!” Baekhyun cried, submitting by moving his hips and tilting his head for the alpha to claim him, “Want you to bite me now.”

The alpha growled primally as he leaned down to nose against the omegas neck, hips rolling softly into the omega making him gasp in pleasure. “Of course, of course, alpha love his omega so much, hm?” He prompted, moving his mouth over the omegas to catch his gasps and moans.

“Mhmm.” Baekhyun purred, tongue coming out to lick the alphas lips softly before he was whining and turning his neck again, “Alpha, want to be your mate.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Jongin crooned, “You were always my mate, we always knew.” He purred before he was sinking his teeth into the sacred mark.

He felt his knot bumping the rim of the omega as he thrusted hard, Baekhyun screaming in pleasure, licking his shoulder, nail cutting into the alphas skin pleasantly.

Jongin knot got stuck in right as he removed his teeth, licking over the bloodied wound. “Oh, shit.” He cursed, bloodied mouth finding the omegas as he rutted into Baekhyun.

“Ah!” Baekhyun closed his eyes, panting into the alphas mouth as the knot began to pump cum into his womb.

Jongin's mouth stayed open with a groan as he reached between them to merely touch the omegas tip before Baekhyun was cumming in between them, throwing his head back with a cry, debating on jerking away from the hand or closer as he sank teeth into the alpha, marking him.

“Well, that explains the smell.”

Jongin growled and pulled the omegas head to his chest protectively. Baekhyun moaned at the position change, sitting on the alphas thighs as the knot began to settle, licking the alphas blood.

“Fuck, you guys know better than to sneak up on a mating pair, dumbasses.” The alphas growled out, gently laying the omega back on the floor.

“Well.” Chanyeol sniffed, red eyed as he eyed the strung out omega on the floor, Baekhyun whimpering softly with eyes closed at the scent mixing with the new arrival of all his alphas. “We didn’t expect you two to be mating at one in the morning.”

“Alphas.” Baekhyun whimpered, clammy palm reaching out, “Knot me, please.”

“Fuck, baby, you just took a knot, you want another?” Junmyeon worried as he took a seat on the arm of the chair Kyungsoo was smirking in.

“He has a lot of stamina, you want to be cleaned and go again, huh?” Kyungsoo purred, leaning onto his elbows, “Because Baekhyunnie is very sensitive to smells and can’t control himself, huh, baby?” He teased.

“I’m an omega.” Baekhyun moaned as Jongin rested to see if he could remove the knot yet, “Want knots, lots and lots.”

“Fuck, we definitely know you’re an omega, tiny.” Chanyeol roared while the maknae took a seat by the omegas head, brushing his damp hair from his face. “Smell so fucking good.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun smacked his lips a few times before Junmyeon was getting up to get him water.

“Like candy.” Sehun whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the omegas forehead, “Smell just like our favorite candy, baby boy.”

The omega hummed and blinked up at him, “You smell like home, smells good, want to roll in it.”

The alpha cooed and nosed the omegas sex scenting shoulder as the eldest lifted the omegas head to give him a drink.

“I’ll let you roll in it, want you to smell like us all the time.” The maknae purred, “You're ours, Baekhyunnie, and we’re yours you never need to worry.”

As Junmyeon took away the glass Jongin began to pull out with a quiet groan, a hand on the omegas hip as he leaned down to push whatever cum slipped out of the omega back in. “Fuck, I know this is completely an alpha thing but it’s so fucking annoying when cum doesn’t stay in.”

The elder alphas snorted at the younger. “Don’t worry, Jonginnie.” Junmyeon snorted, “If he doesn’t get pregnant now we just keep trying, right baby?” He added, pressing a soft kiss to the omegas mouth.

“Mhmm, want to try again now.” The omega licked his lips. “Want another.”

“Shit, Baek.” Chanyeol purred, “Lets let the maknae go, want to breed Baekhyunnie another time, when he’s not tired.”

At the mention of breeding Baekhyun purred, nails curling into the carpet, “Oh please, want to be bred.”

“He really, really likes that, and if you ask him if he wants to carry our pups, right Baekhyunnie? Our pretty omega wants our pups?” Kyungsoo called, licking his lips as he tried to blink the red from his eyes, but Baekhyun smelled so good- they wouldn’t be going away for a long time.

“Yes!” Baekhyun whined and turned onto his stomach to nose at the maknaes pajama pants, “Give me pups, please.”

Sehun growled and pulled the omega into his lap, Jongin's and Baekhyun's cum spreading all over him.

“We got you baby, I’ll give you cubs, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more today?


	17. Meetings, Good & Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, then sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many chapters... here’s another today!

Day three of the alphas being here, it was time to go out. They were out of clothes and refused to allow the omega to clean them for them, saying something about wanting to go out anyways.

Baekhyun knew Yifan would be out there, but he didn’t care with his alphas at his side as he pointed things out to them.

“And this is The Seam!” Baekhyun exclaimed, swinging Junmyeon’s hand with his, “That house down there used to be mine.” He added, pointing at a small hut, it looked destroyed from the outside, the roof even caving in, but Baekhyun looked at it fondly.

It was scary to the alphas how thin everyone in this district was, especially in The Seam. It was so… poor here, they suddenly didn’t have any complaints about their own district.

“Let’s go see Soo’s parents bakery.” The omega added, sending a boxy smile to the alpha mentioned.

“You want to meet my mom?” Kyungsoo asked shyly, “She’s been on and on about you guys, you don’t have to, of course.”

“Definitely.” Jongin beamed and threw an arm around the others shoulder, “My sister raves about everyone so much! She wants to meet you and Baek so bad.” He added because his older pack member looked so embarrassed.

“It’s no issue, Soo.” Chanyeol added, throwing an arm around the omegas waist as he narrowed his eyes warningly at onlookers eyeing Baekhyun, or them, he wasn’t sure, “My grandma too, no big deal.”

“Your grandma?” Baekhyun wondered, blinking up at the tallest alpha.

Chanyeol hummed and pressed a kiss to the omegas scent gland, “I lived with my grandma, and Sehun lived with me too.”

“Hmm…” The omega hummed curiously, but if the alpha didn’t want to tell him it was none of his business.

But there was one thing that was bothering him. “Why did you guys volunteer?” Baekhyun asked, “I have been wondering ever since we won.”

“Oh.” The eldest mumbled, licking his mouth, “In our district… it’s like-not like the first two districts- but it gives us a lot of glory-“

“A lot of money.” Sehun interrupted, “We did it for the money… Jongin's nephew is- was sick.”

Baekhyun frowned.

“He… there was something wrong with him, he couldn’t shift… correctly.” Jongin nodded, “And it was making him… have symptoms of Nexus.”

The omega flinched at the news, he only had ever seen one person ever to have that issue. Nexus was a huge fear for mates and packs.

It was basically when a wolf starts to try to take over the humanistic parts of a person- regardless of status.

It makes people feral, primally based. He had never heard of a child having it.

Mates having it was more common- mainly after the separation of mates or if one dies and they weren’t imprinted like Baekhyun and the boys.

If Baekhyun dies, the others do too, but it doesn’t necessarily go both ways unless it’s all of the boys that die, if it’s just one his bond will keep him alive for his final mate… but that doesn’t necessarily stop Nexus.

Both of them would become absolutely disillusioned, having lost mates and pack members. They would stay in wolf form all the time and begin to completely lose awareness of their actions… usually the Capitol puts down those with this immediately.

“He’s.. okay now?” The omega asked hopefully.

Junmyeon sniffed the omegas distraught scent, “Of course, he’s okay now. We were able to afford an herb to be brought from District Eleven that our friend Yixing recommended, it worked.”

Baekhyun held back his tears and squeezed Chanyeol and Junmyeons hands, “That’s amazing, I’m happy.”

“This is probably going to sound fucking ignorant, and I apologize.” Kyungsoo began, stopping from where he was leading in the front to turn around and face them, “But like… aren’t- isn’t your district like rich?”

The four alphas snorted and Junmyeon let go of the omegas hand to ruffle the alphas hair affectionately. “Our district is… not like this.” He admitted, “But we don’t have the luxurious life you probably figured.”

Kyungsoo felt his ears burn as he started walking again, Junmyeon beside him. “So… like… it’s not all rainbows and butterflies?”

“Of course not.” The eldest shook his head, “Why do you ask?”

Baekhyun could smell the alphas embarrassment.

“I… when I was younger I used to think… maybe if I was in a different district… things would be better. I could do what I wanted hunt, shift, play… I could… talk to Baek.”

Kyungsoo bowed his head like he was expecting the four to laugh but none of them did at all.

Instead, Chanyeol turned to pick up the omega who wiggled happily as he wrapped his arms and legs around the alpha. “Can’t blame you for never talking to him before the Games, I don’t know if I could either, and I speak to anyone.”

He didn’t say it condescendingly at all, like it was a fact.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo snorted, sounding relieved.

“You guys think it’s hard approaching him still sometimes now, imagine his pretty little ass running around you in circles daily, and not having enough nerve to say anything. He used to walk around so cutely with his sweater and sweet smile at everyone, it was so intimidating.”

“I am not intimidating! Liar!” Baekhyun cried immediately, lips resting against Chanyeol's jaw.

“You were too!” The alpha argued as the District Four alphas looked between the two amused. “Everyone wanted you- wants you, Baekhyun, you could have chosen anyone in all of Panem.” The ‘still could’ lingering in all the alphas minds, but not in Baekhyun's at all.

“But I chose you!” The omega giggled, fingers touching the thin braid on his temple, other arm wrapped tightly around Chanyeol's shoulders, “My alphas.” He purred, pressing his nose to the alphas still unmarked neck. “Don’t want anyone else, love you only.”

“Well.” Junmyeon smirked and looked around, “Hope someone uploads that to the news.” He joked. “He’s ours.”

Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed the people around, and the alphas didn’t seem to care, but he squeaked and ducked his head into the alphas collarbone.

He only heard the alphas laughing fondly before Chanyeol was walking again.

~~~~~~~

“Oh, my favorite little omega!”

Chanyeol almost growled when the alpha woman pulled Baekhyun from his hold before looking her over and realizing how similar to Kyungsoo she looked.

“Mom, he’s the only omega you know.” Said alpha rolled his eyes, motioning for the others to follow him into the back of the bakery.

“Doesn’t make him not the best.” She added with a laugh, setting Baekhyun down in a chair and immediately pushing sweets over to him. “Don’t listen to him, Baekhyun, you’re my favorite.”

The omega giggled and made an excited noise at the sugar he was presented. “I know! Mom loves me more, Soo!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes playfully, “I know, baby.”

“Oh my.” His mother suddenly whispered before stomping up to Sehun and touching his face, “You guys are much more handsome in person.” She cooed, pulling out more seats for the alphas.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon answered for them all, taking a seat across from the omega. “Mrs. Do, we apologize for not asking permission to add your son into our pack… you know... circumstances said otherwise.”

She waved it off, “No issue, honey, who cares about that old tradition, you did well.”

The way Junmyeon perked up at the praise made the pack extremely happy.

“I’m really excited that my son finally found his own pack, my husband and I had been wondering if he was going to pin after Baekhyun silently his whole life or start a pack!” She teased.

“Mom!” Kyungsoo squealed, “Don't- you don’t need to embarrass me!”

“Please do!” Chanyeol chirped, leaning over the table to wipe frosting from the omegas lips. Baekhyun's pupils already getting huge at the sugar.

“Kyungsoo here-“

“Mom!” Kyungsoo warned, a soft pout on his lips.

“-he used to just sit there talking to himself, trying to convince himself to go see the pretty little omega.” Mrs. Do snorted and ruffled her sons hair, “Baekhyun thought it was cute when I told him, you didn’t fuss about it then.”

“That’s because we had just mated.” The alpha pointed out with a sigh, “And because I was too busy coddling him to really hear you say anything.” He admitted.

“Rude.” Sehun called out, “But very relatable, our omega demands a lot of attention just by being there.” He complimented, nosing his still recently placed mark on the omegas neck, over Jongin's.

“Aish.” Mrs. Do fanned her face dramatically. “You alphas are so handsome and sweet, how do you handle it Baekhyunnie?”

“Mom, stop hitting on my pack.” Kyungsoo groaned, contrasting his amused smirk.

“You can have them.” Baekhyun said sweetly, sugar on his mouth, “If you keep making me sweets, I don’t need them.”

The alphas snorted as Baekhyun immediately went back to his sugary tray.

“That’s not what you say literally every few minutes, you love us, omega.” Jongin pointed out, lightly touching his foot to the omegas calf.

Baekhyun nodded with mouth full. “Love you, alpha.” He mumbled softly before turning to offer the maknae a bite. Sehun accepted before leaned down to nuzzle his nose to the omegas.

“You guys are too cute.” Kyungsoo mother cried. “Ah, I always wondered what imprinting was like, it's so different than choosing a mate, I think.”

“I mean…” Junmyeon began respectfully, “We still chose him as a mate, it was more of a… pull that led us to connect faster. I think… the real difference is just the bond is quicker.”

“Yeah, were just lucky our omega chose to mate us.” Chanyeol crooned softly, “Imprints… they don’t have to be mates, we would have been okay if he would have decided just to be in a pack with us and not mate.”

“Would you have been happy though?” She asked.

The alphas watched Baekhyun stand up to lean over the table just to feed Jongin a cookie and the answer was extremely obvious.

“No, I don’t think we would have.” Kyungsoo answered for them all.

~~~~~~

The group left after a while when it was mentioned the District Four alphas hadn’t had time to explore, so Baekhyun had an idea he thought was brilliant.

He led the group to the furthest corner of the district, against the fence. “We have to shift.” He licked his lips and looked around to make sure nobody was over here, “Well I do, because I’m smaller as a wolf.” He added with a small blush.

“Hm, you like out wolves that much?” Sehun teased.

Baekhyun whined, “They're big and pretty!”

“You’re pretty.” Junmyeon cooed softly, accepting the omegas clothes as he shifted so they wouldn’t see him turning pink.

Baekhyun wiggled underneath the messed up hole in the fence and kicked dirt behind them, letting them know to come through.

Chanyeol went first as the boys held the fence up for him, it was a tight fit, but if Yifan could get through, Chanyeol definitely could fit.

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo had no issues, same with Jongin but Sehun got a small scratch on his side as he slid underneath the metal fence.

It still made the omega upset, jumping up his side to clean it nicely.

“That must have gotten annoying to go back and forth all the time.” The eldest worried, clutching the omegas clothes in his grip as Baekhyun began to lead them into the forest.

“Well, he was starving.” Kyungsoo responded, “For food, anything, for Jungkook, anything. That kid is so sweet.”

“We’ll have to see him in person then.” Sehun muttered, stepping over a pile of sticks.

Baekhyun stopped, turning around to nose at Junmyeons knees until he set his clothes down for him  
to change back into.

“Surprised he hasn’t tried to come worm his way into our house the past few days, he’s been up our asses ever since we moved in.” Kyungsoo laughed.

Baekhyun sat on the grassy ground to slide his shoes back on. “He said he wanted to come over yesterday and get in my nest, but I said it wasn’t a good idea since I still need to mate two alphas.”

The alphas smiled at the thought, but shrugged.

“We’d never hurt him, Baek, he's no threat.” Junmyeon said softly, helped the omega off the ground. “Plus, he still smells like a puppy, it’s fine.”

“He still smells like a puppy?” Baekhyun snorted and intertwined a hand with Sehuns, “I keep telling him he’s still a baby, but he doesn’t listen!”

The alphas snorted at the omegas dramatics when he immediately forgot what they were talking about and began leading them into the forest.

“This is where I used to always started hunting, or… I just came here to be alone.” The omega stopped and spun around to look at them, standing in the middle of a bunch of trees.

“It’s very nice out here, baby.” Jongin said, looking around at birds and squirrels. “But… Don't omegas not like being alone?”

“Sometimes I liked being alone, it was better than being around others.” Baekhyun shrugged and walked over to a bush of berries, plucking them. “These are sugar berries… for real this time, I’m sorry.” He offered.

Sehun snorted and pressed a kiss to the omegas forehead, “It’s forgiven, love.”

“Others were that bad to you?” Kyungsoo wondered, still stuck on the topic Baekhyun was obviously avoiding. “Whenever I was out I would hear nothing but compliments about you though.”

The omega hummed as he wrapped arms around Sehun's waist, feeding the alpha berries, “They didn’t treat me like that.” He said softly.

The alphas stiffened up at his words. Sure, it was obvious there was a boundary many people had since Baekhyun was an omega, but shouldn’t people treat others nicely regardless.

Not to mention Baekhyun was the sweetest, and that was a completely unbiased opinion- it was obvious in everything the omega did.

Before any of them could comment though, an arrow was flying through the air and skewering a squirrel against a tree.

Baekhyun whispered so loud it had the five alphas eyes turning red.

The omega dropped to the ground and grabbed his hair like he was in pain, eyes squeezed shut and whimpering.

“Baby.” Chanyeol cooed immediately, scooting on his knees towards the omega, “What’s wrong? Baby-“

“Don’t touch me!” Baekhyun screamed, “I can’t save anyone- don’t- don’t-“

Chanyeol growled and pulled the omega into his hold, “Shhh…. we got you, baby, nothing is your fault, you’re safe.”

“J-Jisungs not!” The omega wailed, curling into a ball on his lap, “Jisung… my fault.”

Truthfully, the boys hadn’t seen what Baekhyun had got up to without them, but they definitely needed to realize it now.

“Baek?” They heard yelled through the trees, footsteps dredging over, breaking the silence other than the omegas whimpering. “Baekhyun, i need to talk to you.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Junmyeon growled as soon as he saw Yifan. The alpha carrying strung up squirrels and his homemade bow and arrows.

Yifan scrunched his face up as he eyed the alphas, stopping his gaze on Baekhyun before Kyungsoo was stepping in front of him. “This doesn’t have anything to do with you guys.”

“He’s our mate.” Sehun shot at the alpha, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“He’s my friend!” Yifan called back, sounding defensive as he placed his things on the ground.

Jongin rolled his eyes at the claim, “Yeah, some friend you are. What? You want to talk him out of being with us? He already has three of our marks, you’re too late.” He smirked cockily and turned his neck just enough for Yifan to see the side of his scarred neck.

“That can easily be over claimed and you know it.” Yifan flared his nostrils, “And I just wanted to speak to him and apologize.”

“Suddenly you feel bad for trying to force him to mate or did you finally realize he wouldn’t choose you?” Junmyeon said with a twist of his lips.

“Definitely not the second one. I’m still in love with him- more than all of you! Why else would I care for him so well! You can’t possibly be able to love him like I can! Like-like I do!”

Yifan seemed so convinced by his own words it almost made the alphas feel bad, before they remembered how roughly the alpha had handled their fragile omega.

“Yifan, please.” Kyungsoo muttered, “Hyung, you know I’d never let anyone treat him bad, honestly… you-you were the worst treatment he's gotten since the Games. Don’t you feel even a little guilty? You called him a whore and gave him bruises, alphas don’t treat their mates like that.”

“Fuck, Baek, I’m sorry.” The alpha apologized softly, “You know, I don’t think any of that- I-I was upset, okay?” He added, trying to look around the alphas at the omega.

“No.” Chanyeol suddenly growled, standing up with the omegas face buried in his neck. “You don’t get to just apologize and it be okay, because you know Baekhyun is too sweet to not accept it. Y-you- we can kill you right now and get no punishment because you harassed our mate.”

Yifan stiffened and looked over the muscular alpha, “He's not your mate, you don’t have a mark, you have no claim.” He called out, a small smirk playing on his lips, “I’ve never been one to back down, even if he’s mated- I could still over- claim it.”

Chanyeol snarled and shoved Baekhyun into Kyungsoo's chest before shifting into his wolf, baring his teeth at Yifan across the forest floor.

Instead of being scared of the, admittedly huge wolf, Yifan snorted and shook his head, “You want to fight me now? Territorial fight?”

Before Yifan could add the laugh he intended, Chanyeol was roaring and running at him, he shifted mid air.

Baekhyun heard the fighting before he struggled to look over, Chanyeol's jaws nipping at the other alpha with ferocity.

But just as Chanyeol locked his jaw around the blonde wolfs leg and Yifan drew blood from Chanyeol's shoulder the omega snapped.

“It’s not you!” He growled, wiggling out of Kyungsoo's grip, “Yifan, it’s not you!”

He sniffed to himself as he walked over to the two who were frozen, heaving and panting from the fight, or anger. “I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispered, “I reject your claim, Yifan, I-I want to be your friend- can’t- can't you just be my friend? You can’t be my mate- I-I have five already… I don’t have room for you in my heart; I wish I could, but I can’t love you like you want.”

Then, the omega shifted and rubbed his side up to Chanyeol's, his whole body being covered when the alpha turned his body to shield the puppy from Yifan. He barked bloodily at Yifan until he took a few steps back.

Baekhyun whined while he cleaned Chanyeol's wound, not having the strength to go after Yifan even when he heard his cry and his scent following him as he grabbed his things in his jaw and ran off.

He really wished he could, but he couldn’t love Yifan like he deserved.

~~~~~~~~

Watching the Games was something Baekhyun never considered doing.

But the alphas did, a lot in fact.

Their Games weren’t entertaining at all, basically Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun looked around for Baekhyun before finding the cave, while Junmyeon and Kyungsoo led the mob on a goose chase around the arena.

When Kyungsoo and Junmyeon decided to split from the mob, they immediately followed Junmyeons bond to the boys. The most interesting thing they did was probably add Kyungsoo into the pack with a blood bond- that’s it.

They had mainly then just tried to find Baekhyun without going too far alone, and killed a few tributes. Nothing like the horrors Baekhyun faced.

Omegas were made to be the heart of the pack, the ones that needed protection.

So, when Baekhyun spent nights crying himself to sleep in loneliness, or when he climbed down to hunt before climbing back empty handed with a hand over his rumbling stomach- it was heartbreaking.

Not only because they were watching their mate having to go through that, but because it was an omega in general, it was painful.

They hadn’t had even known Baekhyun was ever burned, it was already all healed up by the time they met with him- it explained the scent of blood Mingyu mentioned.

Their poor omega had been completely taken down by the Capitol in that scene though, cowering in mud while the camera zoomed in on his runny nose as he tried to keep his sobs in. He was given a second of relief before being forced to scurry up a tree to save his life.

Jisung was something they could never understand, especially after watching the footage, their relationship was different.

People probably assumed Baekhyun took after the young alpha because he was Jungkook's age, but they knew that wasn’t the truth.

The truth was Baekhyun genuinely wanted the little alpha to win. It was obvious in the footage when he stayed up all night to make sure nobody snuck up on them, how Baekhyun shifted and laid on top Jisung- a move alphas do mainly for their pack.

And it was still obvious today, when Baekhyun had vivid nightmares and could only be lulled to sleep if an alpha laid over him and purred over his cries. Or how every once in a while if he even saw a smidge of blood he’d start panicking, apologizing.

How Kyungsoo cared for him alone for almost two weeks was beyond them because Baekhyun was so… so fragile.

But watching the Games really made them understand why the Capitol thought they were trying to start something, but that wasn’t Baekhyun's intention at all.

When Baekhyun survived their fire balls, it was because he was motivated too; when he allied with Jisung it was out of protectiveness, not to prove some sort of point.

When Jisung died, Baekhyun treated him like a person's death should be treated with love and respect. And when he offered his life in the end, it was genuine- not a game.

They never meant for any of this to happen, but they’d be damned if anyone, or anything came after their mate, because it was obvious he was the cause.

Kyungsoo quickly switched the TV channel at the creaking of the stairs, all five of them turning to look at the stairway.

“Where’d you guys go?” Baekhyun pouted, rubbing his eye, looking adorable with messed up hair and a wrinkled shirt way too big for him. “Was lonely.”

“Come here, love.” Junmyeon smiled sweetly and reached out for the omega to crawl into his lap. “We were just down here watching TV.”

Baekhyun purred and climbed into his lap, curling up on his chest and closing his eyes, “At two in the morning?”

“We weren’t tired, baby boy, you can go back to sleep.” Jongin said immediately, watching the omega try and stay awake.

“Hmm… ‘Kay.” Baekhyun whispered, “Don't leave me alone again.” He added, basically asleep again.

And for some reason his words stung, made them get a bit teary eyed.

“Of course not, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol chewed his bottom lip, “We love you so much, beautiful, we’re sorry.”

But Baekhyun was already asleep, purring to his heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off so sweet lolll....
> 
> Do you think Yifan should understand clearer now? Do you think they handled him well? 
> 
> Chanyeol was ready to kill him.


	18. District Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun for a little.

“You guys are really leaving today? I-I thought we could play more.” Jungkook pouted, hands wringing nervously behind his back.

“Ah, Kook, next time you can come with us okay?” Junmyeon cooed, dragging his suitcase into the living room.

Jungkook nodded, eyes still pouting. “Hyung, can you teach me to swim when I come?”

Junmyeon smiled and ruffled the alphas hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, “Of course, little brother, Hyungs will take you to an ocean. It might be a little while though- but we promise.”

Jungkook had been attached to the four alphas when they had finally caught the little alpha sneaking into the house and eating up all the leftovers at a very late time a few nights ago.

To say the alphas really shouldn’t have been intimidated by the teenager was an understatement- Jungkook has practically flung and cling onto the alphas when they came down growling at the foreign scent until they recognized the wide eyed boy.

And since then, the alpha hadn’t left the house except to go to school and bring clothes over, so for days the little alphas had been following them like shadows until they decided it was time to get going since they hadn’t visited their own district for very long before booking it over.

“After the tour?” Jungkook wondered with a small frown.

There was a banging sound upstairs and the alphas stiffened before Sehun started climbing up, “Baby, hold on, I’ll help you!”

Baekhyun cried something quiet in reply, sounding like he was whining.

“Sure, bunny.” Chanyeol replied, draping himself over Jungkook's back.

“When is it?” The youngest asked, turning to nose at Chanyeol's chest.

Not only did Jungkook smell like a puppy, but acted like one too, the alphas mused.

“About a month, maybe a bit less, that’s why we wanted to get Baekhyun to come meet our families before then- you can still come if you want too, Kookie.” The eldest offered with a small smile.

Jungkook shook his head, “No, I promised Baek Hyung I would keep Soo Hyung company.”

“Soo could still come too.” Junmyeon added.

They knew why Kyungsoo kept rejecting their offer, because he wanted to let them have some time, but he was still their pack.

“I’m good, have fun.” Kyungsoo said immediately, an unimpressed look on his face at their nonstop attempts.

Upstairs there was a squeal of excitement before Baekhyun came running downstairs and throwing himself into Kyungsoo's back, “Let’s go! I want to see the ocean!”

“Aish, so needy!” Kyungsoo teased, turning around to rub his nose on the omegas, “You have a good trip, baby, I’ll call you all the time.”

“You better!” Baekhyun warned before going to coddle his little brother.

~~~~~~~

The ocean was like nothing Baekhyun had ever seen, or smelled.

It was salty, but smelled so fresh, and was such a pretty bluish green… he thought it was his favorite color now.

“Baekhyun!”

“Capitol’s Sunshine, omega!”

“Pretty omega, omega!”

He giggled and waved at the crowd, wrapping an arm around Jongin's arm, the other arm holding a duffle bag.

“Hello! Your district is very pretty.” He said shyly.

Maybe putting a picture up of them in the train was not such a good idea because now their were so many people trying to get their attention.

“Mr. omega!”

Baekhyun cooed at the little boy that stepped out of the crowd, maybe five or six. He dropped his bag immediately, registering Sehun grabbing it as he dropped to a kneel, palm up for the child to hold his fingers.

“Mr. omega, when I get big I want you to be my mate!” The child stated with a giggle, “I’m going to be an alpha, my daddy said so!”

“Ah, yes, I can tell!” Baekhyun cooed, ignoring the flashing lights and crowds noises as he combed the child’s hair behind his ear, “What’s your name, honey?”

“Jihoon!” He exclaimed, his little fingers touching Baekhyun's cheek, “I want to be just as brave as you!”

“Thank you.” The omega smiled, “You look brave already, Jihoonie.”

The child giggled cutely at the nickname, “When I get big I want to volunteer- just like your alphas so I can meet a pretty omega like you!”

Baekhyun felt his throat catch at that and he found his smile fading as he shook his head, “Don't do that, you can just be who you are, okay? Let’s not do that.”

“Why?” Jihoon pouted slightly.

“Jihoon.” Baekhyun pulled the child into a hug to hide his words, “You can get hurt, you just stay safe, sweetheart.”

He didn’t realize his hands were shaking, but Chanyeol was walking over to grab his arm, letting him send a last wave to the child before he was pulling the omega away.

Baekhyun never wanted to hear anyone say something like that ever again, he would lose his mind.

He already felt like he was losing, he just didn’t know what yet.

~~~~~~~

When the alphas said their district was not as… poor, they were so correct.

Really, they were being modest because this place was a dream.

If District Four was this nice, what the hell would the first two districts look like.

The streets weren’t dirt like his district, but a pretty soft stone, and it was lit up with lanterns. If he wanted to go out late in his district it was restricted by peacekeepers, they didn’t allow people out so late.

The homes… they were all variously sized, but all well kept, overall the bit Baekhyun had seen looked cared for- cherished by the citizens.

It was a bit… envy inducing.

He didn’t say anything though, knew he probably smelled jealous and the alphas didn’t question why that was, they knew.

Even their victor homes were way better, Baekhyun almost felt embarrassed with how quickly he released Chanyeol's hand to run to the giant window and gawk out at the ocean view.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it.” He heard Sehun call across the open living room.

“Everything is nice here.” Baekhyun responded, probably looking like a child as he pressed his palms to the glass. “Kyungsoo and Jungkook would love it here so much.” He added to cover the slight jealous edge to his tone.

“They’re welcome here.” Junmyeon whispered softly, blinking at the way the moonlight was reflecting around the omegas outline in the window.

“Soo and Kook can’t swim.” Baekhyun revealed, “I-I learned in a stream in the forest, but Kookie was too scared to go through the fence, and I didn’t talk to Soo back them.” He admitted, turning away from the sea to look at the decorations and furniture around the room.

It was so much better, so much nicer than his and Kyungsoo's tiny home. Were they not worthy enough to get a place so grand?

Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo was at least. He deserved everything.

“Kyungsoo can’t swim?” Jongin wondered aloud.

Baekhyun hummed and laid on the light blue couch, spreading himself in the alphas scents, “Nowhere to learn in Twelve.” He yawned, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his cheek to his forearm.

“But you’re good?” The maknae asked, walking over to hop onto a chair and grab the remote.

“Mhm, I’ll swim better than you guys!” Baekhyun claimed softly.

“Big words to say to a group who learned to swim before they could talk.” Chanyeol snorted, coming back in from walking down a hall with a pile of blankets, “We’ll sleep in here tonight and figure out sleeping tomorrow.”

The omega smiled as he watched the alpha spread blankets on the floor. “Bet I can swim faster than you, Yeollie, you’re too… muscular to swim.” He giggled, swinging his feet off the edge of the couch.

“Aish, so rude, Baek. Why do we love you so much?” He acted offended, sprawling over the blankets on the floor as Jongin and Sehun argued what to put on.

“Well.” Baekhyun teased with a lick of his lips, “You’re imprinted… and I've heard I’m cute.”

“Very cute.” Junmyeon laughed and peeled the omega from the couch to place him on the blanketed floor, “Especially when you’re tired. But you’re also brave, strong, and caring- do you want me to continue?”

The omega preened at the praise, tangling his legs with the alphas. “I don’t feel very brave, or strong.” He admitted.

“You are though.” Chanyeol confirmed, scooting to settle against the omegas back, “Stronger than us, than any alphas.”

“How?” Baekhyun frowned, “I just… I only wanted to save Jungkook, I was stupid, not strong.”

“Stupid decisions are the best kind.” The eldest argued, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, “You have us, we have you- don’t worry about anything else.”

The omega sat up in an elbow with a small grimace, “I’m worried we’re… messing up… have- are we convincing enough? I never meant to get us in a mess… I- maybe we should have just..-“

“That’s not true, don’t finish that thought, love.” Jongin interrupted, going to push the omega gently into Chanyeol's chest to lay on top of Baekhyun. “We’ll protect your family, and you. We love each other and that’s enough, it always is.”

“Then… why do I feel like something bad is simmering?”

The alphas couldn't respond, because they would never admit they felt the same.

“You’re tired, tiny cub, lets sleep.” Chanyeol whispered against the omegas neck.

Baekhyun sighed and licked his lips, “Okay, I love you.”

“We love you more, imprint.” Sehun purred, flopping beside Junmyeon and watching TV.

~~~~~~

“You’re having fun, baby? I’m so glad!”

Baekhyun giggled and stepped out onto the back dock, turning around so Kyungsoo could see the sea behind him and the alphas cooking in the background in swim shorts.

“We’re going swimming!” The omega called with pink cheeks, “Alphas said I have to eat a lot and we could swim all day.”

Kyungsoo hummed in interest, “I agree, you better get some color and come back to me with a cute little round face.”

“Don’t worry! He’s being fed a lot. Hi, Hyung!” Jongin mumbled, shoving his cheek into Baekhyun's to wave cutely at his older pack member.

“Hi, Nini. You guys eat well, we want our omega nice and healthy, right? Gotta get some meat on him!” Kyungsoo teased.

“He already looks so much better than when we saw him on TV!” Junmyeon yelled from the grill. “Baekhyunnie looks so much healthier, maybe pups soon?” He joked.

Baekhyun preened at the mention of cubs, “I’ll eat well!” He exclaimed, “Now watch me jump!” He added, “Nini, can you hold this?”

Jongin pointed to his mouth like he needed payment for holding the camera and the omega pressed his smile to the alphas immediately before strutting off towards the water where Sehun and Chanyeol were floating about.

“Ah! You be careful!” Junmyeon scolded before Baekhyun even got close to the edge of the dock.

Baekhyun laughed before sticking his tongue out at the alpha and jumping in.

The omega couldn’t remember a time where he felt so free, he never knew oceans were so deep and endless, he felt like he could get lost forever- the idea appealed to him.

“You did good, Hyung!” Sehun praised sweetly as Baekhyun doggy paddled to the edge of the dock, placing his chin on his arms.

Jongin laughed and leaned over with the camera in hand to brush the omegas soaking hair from his forehead.

“Very nice, Baekhyunnie. Alpha is proud of you.” Kyungsoo cooed, looking so fond as Baekhyun beamed boxily and wiped water from his eyes.

“I’m proud of you!” Baekhyun parroted happily.

“For what?” The alpha snorted.

“For being so handsome, alpha.” The omega flirted cutely, adding a wink as he smiled.

“Ah, you’re ridiculous with the compliments these days!” Chanyeol whined, “You give them too easily!”

“Fine! I won’t tell you anymore!” Baekhyun pouted playfully. “Just the others, Chanyeollie is no longer handsome, or sweet, or-“

“You’re so mean.” The largest alpha whined as he swam to the dock.

“Baekhyunnie is so mean; Kyungsoo, you should have came to keep him in line. It’s been two nights and last night he already said he ‘didn’t want any kisses until we promised to take him swimming’ he’s so spoiled!” Chanyeol said dramatically, nibbling the omegas jaw.

Baekhyun pouted at being outed and turned to blink at Chanyeol in mock betrayal, “You like spoiling me!” He called out. “Because I’m your imprint and you love me so much!” He whined, letting go of the dock and trust Chanyeol to keep them afloat as he latched onto the alphas neck.

“That’s right, little one!” Junmyeon cooed, “Whatever you want, Baekhyunnie.”

“See, Soo.” Baekhyun burst into giggles as Chanyeol tried to detach his arms. Not really, he only acted like he would, but they all knew if Baekhyun really let go the alpha would drag him back in. “I’m not being spoiled if you want to do it!”

“Fuck, I miss you already, babe.” The alpha said softly, “You have fun, okay? I love you. I’m going to take Jungkook to town today and pick him up from school so I need to leave now.”

“I love you!” Baekhyun cooed, pressing his cheek to Chanyeol's collarbone and waving at the camera, “Thank you for watching Kookie.”

“Oh please.” Sehun laughed to himself as he floated nearby, “Like Jungkook would leave him alone for a second anyways.”

Kyungsoo snorted as he nodded, “Yeah, Kook loves us a lot, love you guys- I’ll talk to you all later.”

“Love you, Hyung.” Jongin said behind the camera, giving the others a few seconds to say the same before hanging up.

“Now.” Chanyeol smirked and grabbed Baekhyun's hips, “We can play, I'll give you thirty seconds to swim as fast as you can, then I’ll catch you- Ah, that’s cheating I didn’t say go!” He cried as Baekhyun began to swim off with loud laughter.

“Too slow, Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun called behind before he felt arms pulling his ankle back, “No fair!”

“Hey, I didn’t say I would give you a head start, Hyung.” Sehun smirked before attacking the omega with affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote chapter twenty three and KrisBaek feels are hitting me so bad!


	19. Reality Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is powerful.

Baekhyun had been waiting long enough.

He had thought within days the two left unmated would make a move, but they didn’t.

And honestly, he was getting quite offended. He had purposely been leaving appealing scents everywhere in the twos rooms just to try to get a reaction, but the whole week and a half he had spent here the most reaction he had gotten was catching Junmyeon adjusting himself before mumbling something about taking a bath.

The omega didn’t know why but it was making him feel unworthy. Usually people mated within days, but it had been a month and weeks since they had gotten out of the Games and truthfully, he felt rejected.

He was starting to get pissed if he was completely honest.

Was he not pretty enough? Seductive enough? Did they… decide not to mate him?

No, the last thought was ridiculous, the boys always called him their mate- regardless that he had yet to mate with two of them.

Either way, he was going to find out what was going on.

Sneaking out from beneath the maknaes was easy. The two slept like rocks at night, it was endearing. But Baekhyun couldn’t sleep with these doubts running through his head, and he could only think of one alpha that was always up this late.

The boys had been switching off nights because they didn’t have a pack bed, but the maknaes were always ready to share with each other, they weren’t as possessive with their pack like some of the others.

Maybe the fact he had slept alone in the two alphas beds at least once by now also put him on edge because neither had made a move- even when the maknaes had pounced on him the first night he had been with them- there was no doubt the other two didn’t know, but Baekhyun didn’t smell anything other than fondness when they had seen him limp down in the morning.

It was so irritating.

He stormed down the hall with a small frown on his face before he found the door he wanted and pushed it open. Like he expected, Chanyeol sat shirtless against his headboard, laying on his side and looking at a mirror screen.

He blinked up at the omegas entrance, a grin taking over his face, “Hey, Baekhyunnie, why are you up so late?”

“Am I not pretty enough for you?” Baekhyun crossed his arms and leaned against the closed door, “I know… you have been with other people before, but am I- am I not enough? What can I do to make you mate me?”

Chanyeol looked confused at the omegas words, more so at the nervous and hurt smell coming off Baekhyun. “What are you talking about, baby? I love you, come here.” He urged, patting his lap and tossing the device onto his side table, turning on the lamp.

Baekhyun was so upset he only sat criss crossed at the very end of the bed by the alphas feet. “I want you to tell me the truth Chanyeol, you- you don’t want me like that? That’s okay… just let me know so I don’t feel like this…”

“Oh, darling.” Chanyeol crooned, “Of course I want you, you’re beautiful Baekhyun, I’ve never seen anyone like you before. Want you so bad, tiny.”

“Then…” Baekhyun sounded so lost, “Why haven’t you mated me… you and Jun… I’ve been scenting interest all over your guys things and still- nothing.”

“Oh, we noticed.” Chanyeol growled, “Fuck, of course we noticed, you smell so good, gorgeous. We just didn’t… I don’t know, we’re stupid, you need to just be straightforward.”

The omega straightened up at the alphas words, “Okay, hows this for straightforward: the maknaes have been knotting me since I got here, I don’t need any prep, Chanyeol. Good?” He tilted his head and chewed his lip as he waited for the alphas reaction.

He didn’t have to wait long though, because as soon as Chanyeol processed his words he was getting pulled into his lap, forced to straddle the alphas hips, “Fuck, who keeps telling you to say such things? Just seeing you has me feeling like this, can you feel Baekhyun? Want you so bad, love.”

Baekhyun moaned as he felt the alphas erection through his pajamas, “Mate me, Chanyeol, want you, then I want Jun. Give me pups too.”

“Fuck.” The alpha cursed, pressing his mouth to the omegas jaw, “You want me to mount you and give you pups and then you can go ask Hyung very nicely for them, hm?”

The omega keened at the small nip at his jaw, tangling fingers into Chanyeol's hair as he rolled his hips, “Yes, want them, Yeollie.”

The alpha licked over his collarbone before tearing the omegas clothes to shreds so he didn’t have to move, fingers lingering over the blush spreading over the omegas body.

“You’re the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen, Baekhyun. I’m lucky, thank you.” Chanyeol praised, cupping the omegas jaw to bring his lips down to his own, licking his claim into the omegas mouth before he would claim the rest of the omegas body.

His whole mind just screaming how this was his omega, mine, mine, mine.

His other hand came around to cup the omegas ass cheek, fingers curving into the omegas wettening whole. “You’re so small, baby.” Chanyeol snarled, mouth still pressing wetly to the omegas.

Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol's mouth, licking the saliva gathering on the corner of Chanyeol's mouth. “You’re big alpha, so much bigger than me, love it.”

“Mhmmm.” The alpha agreed, brushing his finger across the omegas rim just because he thought it was adorable when Baekhyun didn’t know whether to push back or rut his small cock against the alphas abs. “Can pick you up with one arm, sweetheart. You’re so small compared to me, bet I could knot you standing up.”

“Ugh.” Baekhyun moaned and pressed his forehead to the alphas collarbone at the thought, “Oh please, please alpha.”

Chanyeol growled at the omegas begging before standing up with the omega in his arms, holding Baekhyun's back with one arm as he used the other to shove his aching erection out from his boxers to step out of them.

“Alpha.” The omega panted at the wait, licking Chanyeol's temple like he wanted his constant attention and couldn’t help it. “Alpha, Yeollie, please knot me.”

The alpha grunted as Baekhyun rolled his ass over his throbbing cock, pushing the omega into a wall, “Going to mate you right here, baby.” He growled, “Going to fill you with pups right here, if you’re loud enough Hyung will be awake for you right after, be loud my precious omega.”

“Please!” Baekhyun screamed, arms tight around the alphas shoulders, “I’ll be loud, alpha, please!”

With the high pitched squeal Baekhyun gave him when he pressed his tip in, there was no doubt Junmyeon was waking up right this second.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun smiled into Sehun’s shoulder as he was carried into the kitchen, having just gotten off the device with Kyungsoo who had felt his new mating bites.

“Good morning, little mate.” Junmyeon smiled up from the TV, “You feel okay?”

“You guys did a number on him.” The maknae snorted, settling Baekhyun on the eldests lap carefully.

Baekhyun sighed as Junmyeon began to rub his lower back apologetically. “I’m sorry, baby, let’s blame Chanyeol.”

“It was Yeol.” The omega croaked, voice strained from his moans, pressing his cheek to Junmyeon’s new mark, “Chanyeollie is too big.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Said alpha smirked as he walked into the living room, handing the omega a plate of breakfast, “Everything is big about me, huh, omega?” He wiggled his brows playfully.

“Mainly your ego.” Jongin snorted at his pack members offronted look.

“Throat hurts, Yeollie.” Baekhyun responded instead.

Chanyeol dropped his playful expression to press a kiss to the omegas pout. “Alpha is sorry, cub, you had fun though.”

Baekhyun pouted for another kiss that was given easily before sitting back into Junmyeons chest with a shy smile, “My alphas are always fun.”

“That’s right, sweet pea.” Junmyeon smiled, pushing up the back of the omegas shirt to press a warm hand to his spine and hoping it would help, “Our omega is also always fun.”

“And sexy.” Sehun chirped.

Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol went and told them about how upset he was when he stormed in- he suspected so.

“Thank you!” Baekhyun exclaimed happily, “Want to not be cute all the time, it’s not sexy.”

“You are cute all the time though.” Jongin said immediately, “But you are also so seductive, baby, you don’t even realize it, but you’re always cute, sweet, and sexy.”

“Okay? So don’t you worry, Baekhyunnie, your alphas want you all the time.” Junmyeon added in addition to the second youngests words.

The omega perked up at the knowledge, “Want my alphas all the time too, let’s have lots of pups.” He said innocently, obviously just stating his thoughts.

“Fuck, if grandma wasn’t coming today we’d try for pups again just because of your mouth, Baek.” Sehun cried.

“We have time, she won’t be here until dinner, you up for it, baby?” Junmyeon whispered in the omegas ear.

Baekhyun couldn't help the release of pheromones. “Let’s go easy.” He requested.

“Oh, of course, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol said softly, pulling the omega onto his lap on the floor when Junmyeon moved the plate onto a side table. “We’ll go easy until you feel better, then we’ll take you hard, hm? You like it, don’t you, honey?”

All Baekhyun had to do was release a small cry and he was trying for pups for what felt like the millionth time in the past few months.

He never knew why people craved for sex so much, but it wasn’t the sex at all that appealed to him, it was mating and the promise of a family, with the people he loved so dearly, just knowing they wanted it as much as he did too.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun had to be cleaned up fast. And as much as he wished it didn’t have to be so rushed, he really was looking forward to meeting Chanyeol's grandmother as he had heard very minimal about her.

But from what he gathered it seemed the boys all loved her dearly and she for the better part helped raise the alphas.

That wasn’t to say the others didn’t have families or parents, he had heard Junmyeon and Jongin both mention they had family.

Jongin had a sister, and the nephew he could rave about for days. That’s who he mainly spoke about.

And Junmyeon mentioned off handedly before that his parents he didn’t really speak too often, but he didn’t seem to hate them or anything, more of a separation because he was old enough to have his own pack now- a mutual separation.

But Chanyeol and Sehun never said mom or dad or parents, nothing but their grandma. It was cute, but it also made Baekhyun curious.

“Baekhyunnie, wear my clothes.” Jongin requested, pulling a hoodie off the back of the couch, “Here, babe.”

The omega hummed happily as Jongin dressed him, pushing the omegas damp hair to the side to press a kiss to his forehead and nose. “Love you, sunshine, so pretty.”

“You’re just possessive.” Baekhyun teased, still accepting the kisses eagerly.

“You know it, sweetheart.” Jongin winked and pulled away as the door was opened.

“Grandma!” As the youngest, Baekhyun had never seen Sehun act so young, but it was adorable when he ran over to the older lady who pushed him out of the way playfully, letting a small figure run in.

“Aish, Hunnie, let me meet the omega on my own.” She cried playfully as Sehun grabbed her arm to help her over the small step into the home.

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun raised a brow at the little figure dashing into the kitchen, barely to the top of the island.

“In here, Min.” Jongin called, reaching down out of Baekhyun's view to pick up a little figure.

“I see you picked up a stray, grandma.” Chanyeol drawled, leaning over his chair to gain her attention.

She laughed and traveled slowly to the living room. “Little Minseok was in the square driving his mom crazy to see Jongin so I offered to take him- see your nephew more, kid!” She scolded the alpha before meeting the small omegas eyes and tilting her head, “But, I see you’ve been preoccupied.”

Baekhyun smiled nervously, bowing his head as the elderly woman took a seat beside him. “Hello, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said formally.

She tsked and snatched the omegas hand much to his surprise. “I apologize, honey, my memory and senses aren’t what they once were. You… are the Games omega, correct? The boys were going wild for you, dear, I can see why. Have you mated?”

“Grandma!” Junmyeon whined, “You can’t just ask if he’s mated- it’s rude!”

“Oh, so you have.” She laughed at the man's reaction. “Sorry, I cannot smell well anymore, but you do look very healthy for the boys pups, I’m glad.”

“Oh, thank you, I’d be honored to… carry their cubs.” Baekhyun smiled happily at the older lady’s approval.

“Yes, yes, you would make very pretty puppies, please try often.”

The omega turned red at the implication, laughing in disbelief at how calm and straightforward the older woman was. That’s probably why the alphas were so calm and not as… demanding as other alphas, things he appreciated dearly.

“I’m a puppy!”

Baekhyun laughed and looked over at the toddler weaving his way through furniture. “My mommy said I’m a puppy too!”

“Minseokie.” Junmyeon laughed and grabbed the kid around the waist as he tried to dash by. “This is our mate, Baekhyun, you saw him on TV right?”

The little kid gasped, he couldn’t have been older than maybe five and was adorable as he put a hand to his mouth dramatically, “I sawed you on the thing! So cool, with fire, wow- and- and then mommy said I couldn’t watch some but I still sawed you!”

“You saw him.” Jongin corrected, bringing a platter from the kitchen to place on the coffee table.

“I sawed him! That’s what I said Hyung!”

Baekhyun snorted as Jongin poked the toddlers forehead in annoyance.

“You’re Nini Hyungs mate?” Minseok added, climbing his way out of Junmyeon’s arms to run hazardly on small legs towards the omega.

This little kid was honestly the cutest kid Baekhyun had seen in a while, it was hard to picture him snaring viciously with Nexus.

“Yes, were mated, pup.” Baekhyun grinned when Minseok made grabby hands, wanting up. He pulled the toddler into his lap, but the child didn’t deem that enough as he stood in between Baekhyun's legs to sniff the omega.

“Ah, he's very instinctual still, apologies.” The older lady said, but she looked like she was seeing how Baekhyun would handle the situation, analyzing the omega.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Baekhyun laughed softly, “My little brother used to be really sensitive to smell too, as an omega i can’t really pick up on certain scents like alphas can- even unchanged ones- you think he’ll be an alpha, huh?”

The older woman smiled and lit up, “Yes, there are certain signs kids show, so even though they don’t get a status until thirteen, it’s fairly easy to tell.”

The omega nodded and held the toddler up with a hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck, “Yeah, my mother used to tell me that I never wanted to play the same rough games as the others, and that I would cry if I was alone for even a few seconds, omega things my teachers said.”

“Omega things.” Sehun repeated with a scrunched nose, as if the phrase disgusted him. “That sounds so… offensive, being an omega is a gift, precious.”

Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, “I know, Sehunnie, it’s okay.”

“Hyung!” Minseok pulled away with an excited bounce on the couch, “Mate Hyung, I wan-“

“Hey, you little player, that’s my mate, not yours.” Chanyeol wiggled his finger with a playful scold. “Mine, you call him Hyung or Baekhyun, demon.”

“Mine now!” Minseok whined, tightening his hold on Baekhyun's head.

“He can be yours when you learn your numbers up to one hundred.” Junmyeon smirked as the toddler looked offended.

“Hyung, that’s like… that’s not a real number!” He exclaimed.

“Oh, but it is, you learn it and Baekhyunnie can be yours.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes fondly at the alphas teasing the pup. “Don’t worry, Minseokie. Hyung will teach you, we don’t need them, huh!” He said playfully, nuzzling the toddlers nose to his.

“Yeah!” Minseok whined, “We no need Hyungs, Baek is my new Hyung.”

“Okay, you come with me you little bug.” Chanyeol growled playfully as he stood and snatched the toddler, “You help Hyung cook dinner way over here- far from our mate.”

“You’re probably curious, right?”

Baekhyun hummed and turned to the older woman, “Curious about what?” He asked softly.

Baekhyun felt a pressure on his temple and smiled as the boys walked to the kitchen with soft kisses to his head.

“Well, curious as to why… I’m here and not their parents.”

Baekhyun was curious, but it wasn’t his place to ask questions.

“It doesn’t really matter, I’m happy to meet you.” The omega said nicely.

“You’re too sweet, but I really wanted to speak to you either way… given your circumstance.” She sounded apologetic and Baekhyun hadn’t figured out why yet.

“Circumstance?” He asked curiously.

She nodded and turned to look over the couch to make sure the others were busy before grabbing the omegas hand and holding it tightly between two of hers. “You guys made a mistake… in the arena, right?” Baekhyun's eyes wavered and she frowned, “I wanted to warn you.”

The omega stayed silent as the elderly lady pressed a nice kiss to his knuckles, like an apology. “Chanyeol… and Sehun’s parents they… well, they worked with rebels.” She breathed softly, quietly. “When Sehun was only a baby they were… executed by Peacekeepers under Capitol commands, accused of treason.”

Baekhyun gasped and chewed his lip.

“You… are in something similar, correct?”

“Never meant to.” The omega felt his eyes gloss over, voice barely audible as he leaned closer, “I just wanted everyone safe.”

His lips trembled as he made sure the alphas couldn’t smell his growing distress, “It should have been them… I wanted them to live- not me. I don’t deserve this… I don’t- please help me, ple-“

“Baekhyun.”

The omega quickly took a deep breath and looked up at Junmyeon’s voice, plastering a useless smile on his face even though the alpha could smell his fear. “Yes, alpha?”

“It’s… Kibum… he said he’s sending a train to pick you up tonight, the tour is starting a week early.”

Baekhyun kept in his tears if only for his mates sake as he stood to his feet and offered the older woman an apologetic smile. “Okay, I… guess I’ll get my things.”

“You’ll do well, little omega.” She grabbed his wrist before he could walk off, “You keep that light, sunshine, and you’ll be just fine.”

“I w-will.” His voice cracked and he knew it couldn’t be hidden when everyone was watching closely. “I’ll do… what I think is right.”

“That’s all you ever need to do.” He had never heard Chanyeol sound so determined before, “You do what you want and we’re right behind you, darling.”

Baekhyun sucked in a breath and nodded before faking a smile, “Come say bye to Hyung, Minnie, i'll play with you next time, yeah?”

Using the toddler seemed like a good distraction because he was a little ball of joy, wrapping small arms around his legs and jumping in place.

Baekhyun wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here… especially when he could picture Jungkook and Kyungsoo smiling with the alphas in the background.


	20. Broken Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are what is making me update so quickly! I read every single one!

“I know, baby I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo tried to soothe the omega. “My chest hurts too, love, I know.”

Baekhyun rubbed his damp cheek into Kyungsoo's shoulder, “Want to hear them so bad.” He cried, curling into a ball.

Kyungsoo was beyond pissed.

He didn’t know why, but suddenly their devices stopped working, just completely wouldn’t let them speak back and forth with the boys and it had been a week since he picked Baekhyun up from the train station.

They tried asking Kibum, asking him to call Taemin, but their mentor said that it was a Capitol prevention order, so they could get an honest reaction for the reunion.

But it was so cruel.

The omega had been having a heard time sleeping and had been crying so often since he hadn’t heard from his other four mates, and Kyungsoo had been feeling ill from not communicating with his pack too.

“Come on, honey, I’m sorry. Wish I could help my omega, but I can’t.” Kyungsoo cooed, pulling the omega into his lap on the couch.

“Alpha, it hurts.” Baekhyun sobbed, fingers shaking as he held Kyungsoo's shirt.

The alpha growled at the thought of his mate in pain, “I know, sweetness. Alpha will take care of you though, you want a bath? Or a nap?”

“So tired.” Baekhyun admitted with a sniffle.

“Oh, my precious baby, you go to sleep Baekhyunnie, I’ll protect you.”

~~~~~~~~

“Hello. Oh, there he is, our greatest triumph.”

Baekhyun smiled despite how irritated he was looking at Taemin and not his mates as soon as he opened his eyes.

“Oh, what a cute little house! It’s so quaint, isn’t it? Of course you’ve heard about Cinna.” Taemin smiled and laid his makeup box on the chair.

At the mention of his stylist, Baekhyun sat up, “What happened to Cinna?”

Taemin smiled and ran over to hug Kibum, “Oh, dear. He’s a fashion star. You’re his muse. Everyone in the capitol is wearing him. Everyone. Everyone!” He added frantically.

“Well, not everyone.”

The omega smiled and stood to his feet to hug the stylist, “Cinna.”

“Oh, little sunlight, you look… tired.” Cinna said quietly into the omegas ear.

Baekhyun nodded against his shoulder, “Haven’t seen the others in a week.”

“That’s h-“

“Hyung?” Jungkook slumped down the stairs attached to Kyungsoo's side as he was practically dragged down. “Hyung, Soo said I can’t-“

He was interrupted by Taemin's excited squeal, “Baekhyun, is this your brother?”

The omega nodded tiredly and accepted Kyungsoo's hand.

“Oh, what a handsome young alpha!” Taemin swooned, pinching the young alphas cheeks.

Cinna sighed before addressing the couple, “Are you guys okay?”

“No, but that can't really be helped.” Kyungsoo answered truthfully.

The stylist cringed apologetically, “Ready to pretend to be?”

“That’s what we’ve been doing the past week anyways.” Baekhyun answered with an angry furrow of his brow.

“You keep that anger, Baekhyun.” Cinna said proudly, grabbing the makeup box, “Let’s hide your tiredness.”

~~~~~~~

Caesar Flickerman appeared on stage as his show began.

“Welcome. Welcome. Last year in the 74th Hunger Games, promised the greatest love story of our time. Six brave young wolves against all odds chose to die rather than to lose each other. As a nation we shared their agony. But we had so little time to revel in their joy, the news appreciated their generous glimpses into their lives the past few months, but I’m so curious… are you?”

“Oh, it’s time!” Taemin fussed, straightening out Kyungsoo's jacket.

“Okay, you guys are happy, you’ll be surprised, don’t worry.” Cinna whispered, pressing an affectionate kiss to the omegas hair.

“You’ll do good Hyungs.” Jungkook added, swinging his legs in his chair as he peeked out the window.

Kyungsoo smiled at Jungkook before walking over to accept Baekhyun's hand. “You can just look at me if you get nervous, baby.”

The omega squeezed his hand before leaning forward for a soft kiss, ignoring Taemin's fond squeal at the two of them.

“We’re okay.” The alpha added against his mates mouth, sounding more like he was convincing himself rather than Baekhyun as they we basically pushed out into the snow.

“There they are, Byun Baekhyun, the Capitols Sunshine, and Do Kyungsoo, the first fallen alpha.” Caesar said in his show.

Baekhyun noticed the camera set up outside the house and smiled politely, hiding slightly behind Kyungsoo's arm.

“And here they come, they’re coming!”

The omega frowned at what Caesar was saying, confused before squinting towards the entrance of the Victors Village.

“Alpha.” He whispered. “Soo, alphas.”

“Go, baby.” Kyungsoo urged, releasing the omegas hand.

Baekhyun was probably making himself look crazy as he took off in the snow, running hazardly over the slippery ground. “Alphas!” He cried in excitement.

“Baek.” Junmyeon sighed contently when the omega jumped on him, burying his nose into the alphas neck immediately. “Baby, we missed you too.”

Sehun smiled and lifted the omegas face over Junmyeons shoulder to press a kiss to the omegas mouth.

Baekhyun whined needily against his mouth, reaching over Junmyeons shoulder to grab the alphas coat and pull him closer.

“Um…uh-hum. Anyone at home? Should we come back later?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he was behind the camera, not in view.

Baekhyun stopped kissing Sehun with a small cry as he reached out for Jongin.

”Sorry, Caesar.” Chanyeol sent a charming smile to the camera, “Hard to resist our mate.”

“No, please. It’s alright. It’s your day. How’s it going?”

“We’re good.” Jongin answered shortly, a lovely smile as he pulled his omega into his arms.

Caesar tsked, “That’s all?”

“Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol we’ve never been closer.” Kyungsoo drawled, sounding sweet but the undertone was unmistakable to the others. “We’ve been able to keep in touch very well.”

“Ah yes! We were all very excited to see mating was going well and your cute posts, it made our hearts melt.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in Jongin's neck before Chanyeol wanted his turn with the omega, pressing his lips to neck.

“Oh… we’ll let you guys have your time. We’ll be looking forward to the Victory Tour. Thank you so much.” Caesar called.

The group looked over with waves and smiles, Baekhyun pressing his cheek to Chanyeol's chest with a cute grin.

“The train awaits.” Minho suddenly stated with a sigh as soon as the cameras were off.

Baekhyun only whined and buried his face into his alpha's mark.

~~~~~~~

“Twelve days, twelve districts, but it’s mostly parties, celebrations, adoring fans to greet you in every stop along the way and then we wrap it up in the Capitol. All you need to do is give a few speeches, wave to the crowds and enjoy your time in the spotlight. You’ve earned it.” Jinki ranted, leading the group into the train.

The omega stiffened and wrapped his arms around himself, “What did you say?”

“Babe…” Chanyeol cooed, wrapping his arm around the sour smelling omega. “It’s okay.”

“He said enjoy it, sweetie. You’ve earned it.” Taemin repeated with a shrug.

“We’ve earned it by killing people, we’ve earned it by having nightmares every night, I guess Capitol people like you wouldn’t understand.” Jongin growled, grabbing his omegas wrist.

The two escorts frowned as Jongin pulled the omega down the hall into a room.

“We upset them?” Jinki wondered.

“You Capitol citizens have no idea.” Junmyeon sneered before stomping down the hallway.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his cheek against Junmyeons chest and looking out the window, fingers running over his EXO pin on his shirt.

“They don’t understand, sweetheart.” Sehun muttered softly.

“I know.” The omega frowned.

“Doesn’t make it right though.” Kyungsoo licked his lips, “We still killed people and they don’t care at all.”

“They care about us.” Junmyeon argued, “They just… They're Capitol people.”

“Let’s not talk about this.” Jongin interrupted, walking back into the room with a plate of sweets, “Here, love. We missed you so much.”

Baekhyun blinked up at him, “Missed you so much, couldn’t sleep.” He admitted.

One of the alphas made an upset noise and the omega whimpered, “Told Soo that they purposely did that… like- like they wanted to see how far we could be split.”

“If we would have at least been able to see you, it would have been easier.” Sehun commented, “We had to watch old recaps just to go to sleep, honey, you weren’t alone.”

The omega grinned to know it went both ways, humming as he pressed his chin to Junmyeon’s shoulder and looked out the window.

As they went through a tunnel, Baekhyun's eyes caught something and he gasped loudly, moving the snacks from his lap to crawl closer to the window

“What is it, baby?” Kyungsoo said worriedly, the other four rushing over to the bench.

“Did you see that painting?” Baekhyun had seen a vivid drawing on the tunnel walls, wolves fighting and in the corner a picture was EXO’s symbol.

The group looked through the window, but instead of seeing a painting, they saw something very different.

“What the heck?” Junmyeon whispered.

The group saw vans full of the Capitol’s Peacekeepers as the train comes to a stop.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Chanyeol said with an angered face.

“This is District Eleven.” Baekhyun suddenly realized, eyes looking at the Eleven imprinted on the peacekeepers armor.

“Jisung… Jisung- oh no, no-“

“Shhhhh, oh baby, we’re here. We won’t let anything happen.” Sehun cooed, kneeling on the floor, “You look at us only, baby.”

Baekhyun recognized this tone, it was the same one you would talk to injured pups with. He figured Sehun wasn’t wrong to use it because it made him choke on a sob and throw himself at the youngest anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins, again.


	21. District Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve updated today... who kept track?

“The mayor will make some introductory remarks and then you just have to say a few words. It’s customary, of course, to give a brief eulogy to the district’s fallen tributes. For Eleven that’s Taeyong and-“

“Jisung, thank you Taemin, we know.” Chanyeol brushed off nicely, covering Baekhyun's shoulders as he steered him along backstage.

“Very well.” Taemin clicked his tongue. “Now Jinki and I have written speeches.” He pulled out a stack of cards and held them out.

Kyungsoo glared at them as if poisonous before Junmyeon grabbed them with a small smile and passed them to the other alphas.

The omega sighed and leaned his temple against the cool wall. “Thank you…” He heard Junmyeon begin to practice, but it all blended in with the screaming in his head.

~~~~~~~

“Thank You. We’re honored to be with you here today and to be with the families of your fallen tributes.” Junmyeon smiled, fingers on the microphone.

Baekhyun wasn’t afraid of crowds, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that this didn’t sound real, it was a script, it was fake.

The crowd was unresponsive as the alphas all stood at their own microphone, Baekhyun cowering beside Kyungsoo because he was weak and he felt like he was going to throw up.

And his eyes couldn’t stray from the giant pictures of Taeyong and Jisung hanging on the back wall. Taeyong, he didn’t really know, but Jisung… Jisung he prides himself in having gotten to know very well.

Jisungs death had forced the omega to confront his own fury against the cruelty, the injustice inflicted upon them. But here, even more strongly than at home, he felt impotence. There’s no way to take revenge on the Capitol. Was there?

Abruptly, Kyungsoo was clearing his throat into the microphone, his speech card sticking out of his pocket as he went off script. “They fought with honor and dignity until the end, both Taeyong and Jisung were so young. But our lives aren’t just measured in years, they’re measured in the lives of the people we touch around us. For myself, for my pack.”

He looked around at the others for a moment, and with nods of confirmation he continued with Baekhyun clinging to his shirt.

“We know that without Jisung and without Taeyong, our mate wouldn’t be standing here today. So in recognition of that, knowing that it in no way can make up for your loss, we’d like to donate one month of our winnings to the families of the tributes every year for the rest of our lives.”

The crowd responded then, gentle clapping.

Satisfied, his alphas begin to take their leave, but Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring, still can’t.

“Um… hello.” He smiled nervously, fingers wrapping around the handle of the microphone stand. “I just wanted to say that I didn’t know Taeyong- I only spoke to him once. He could’ve killed me but instead he showed me mercy. That’s a debt I’ll never be able to repay. Uh- Jisung… he used to tell me about him- I think I would have liked him.”

The omegas voice had everyone snapping to attention, the sweet but melancholy tone.

His mates stood back, smiling at his small back proudly.

Baekhyun looked over at Jisungs family, eyes catching the beautiful alphas picture on the wall behind them.

“I did know Jisung. He wasn’t just my ally, he was my friend. I see him in the flowers that grow in the meadow by my house. I hear him in songs. I see him in my brother Jungkook. He was too young... Too gentle. And I- uh- couldn’t save him. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun gulped and felt tears falling down his face.

“I wanted him to win.” He looked directly at Jisung’s father and older sisters. “He deserved it more than me- more than us. There’s this- this courting song we have in Twelve and I-uh think Jisung would have l-liked it a lot. He liked music so much.” He stopped as the family smiled at him, genuinely and he couldn’t go on.

A man in the crowd gave the three-finger salute and howled the iconic three-note tune, everybody else in the crowd joined him and, suddenly, the Peacekeepers stomped through the crowd to grab the man.

Baekhyun didn’t know what was happening, but he ran down from the stage to stop the Peacekeepers. “No, no!”

“Hey! Don’t touch him!” Jongin screamed as a Peacekeeper grabbed Baekhyun's arm to stop him from entering the crowd.

“No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!” The omega screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling his alphas pulling him back up on the stage.

The man was grabbed by the Peacekeepers and brought to the front.

“No! Please, leave him alone!” Baekhyun sobbed as he was lifted at the waist and carried away.

“No!” He continued yelling, pushing at Sehun’s hands on him, “Let me go!”

Before the doors shut behind the pack Baekhyun watched as a Peacekeeper took his gun out and shot the man in the back of the head.

He screamed and went to run out of the door, but Sehun’s grip is tight.

Instead, Baekhyun flopped to the floor and curled into a ball, “I didn’t mean too! Please, i didn’t!”

“What the fuck were you guys thinking?” Kibum yelled, “You had one task, read the cards!”

“Don’t fucking talk to him like that!” Kyungsoo growled, dropping onto the floor to pull his mate into his chest.

“I was th-inking of Jisung!” Baekhyun defended, “I wanted…. wanted them to be accountable for their actions. I don’t want to play this game anymore!” He yelled, fingers digging painfully into his palms.

“Well too bad, Baekhyun! You're in the Games! They don’t just end! They always continue, wake up!” His mentor argued.

“Help me!” The omega cried, “Ki, help me, please.”

“Okay, come here.” The man offered softly, pushing through the alphas to embrace the omega. “You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

Baekhyun was tired of empty lies.

~~~~~~~

“My pack and I want to share with you our victory and our gratitude to the Capitol for bringing us together. It was the bond of mates, forged in the principle of the Games, that was our greatest prize. For it is love, and true love, that allows us all to bare our hardships.”

Baekhyun kept the fake smile on his face as he waved and nodded to Sehun’s speech.

Jongin smiled and pulled Baekhyun into a kiss on the stage, then the omega looked down at the faces of the people in the crowd.

They were so blank faced, they knew it was fake, but Baekhyun's guilt wasn’t.

“That mends the heart, and vanishes loneliness, and gives meaning to our lives.” Kyungsoo said, it sounded empty even to the omega.

~~~~~~~

“We also want to share with you the sorrow of your losses. The tributes of this…”

Suddenly, another man in the crowd gave Baekhyun the three-finger salute and the Peacekeepers quickly grabbed him.

Baekhyun gulped and licked his lips.

A pressure at his back when Chanyeol grabbed his cards and leaned over him to reach the microphone was a welcome relief for the numbness of his chest.

“The tributes of this district will reign as noble warriors through our honor to their families and prayer to their people. We are all of us united, both Victors and vanquished, and serving a common purpose.” The deep voice of his alpha couldn't even help him snap out of it.

He wondered if dying really was better than this endless reminder.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun woke up with a scream, the moving of the train usually put him right to sleep, but not recently, not at all.

Junmyeon burst in immediately, “Fuck, Baek, are you okay? We were talking to the mentors.”

“It was just a dream, I’m sorry.” The omega panicked, curling into a ball on his side where it smelled like the others the most.

“We get them too.” The alpha said softly, shutting the door behind him. “But we’re safe together.”

Baekhyun snuggled up to the alphas chest as soon as he laid down comfortably. “Will you all stay with me?”

“Always, little mate.” Junmyeon pressed his lips to the omegas forehead, “Couldn't leave you alone, ever.”

The omega sniffed and tried to keep his tears at bay. “Can you distract me?”

The alpha sighed and turned the omega so he was beneath him, “Of course, my love.”

He decided as his alpha pressed kisses down his body that they were the only things that could keep his mind calm- for the most part.

~~~~~~~

All of the speeches sounded the same these days.

All fake and full of words that were poor examples of how they really felt, and Baekhyun felt like they were almost… mocking.

Was this some sort of joke? These were written for the people in districts, no, these were written according to what Kibum and Minho thought the President would like.

He would read them, only because he had an empty hope that maybe, maybe one day he could prove himself.

“We are all of us united, both Victors and vanquished, in serving a common purpose. The power and glory of the Capitol.” Jongin smiled and turned to look down at Baekhyun so he could tell his line.

The omega looked out at the crowd they were restless and yelling, in all districts so far, usually it was calm and empty- somehow that hurt more than insults.

“Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever.” Baekhyun boxily gave a grin, but his eyes still shook.

Meanwhile, President Snow watched everything unfold with his granddaughter, who had braided her hair on the temple- the same style as Baekhyun.

“Your hair looks lovely darling. When did you start wearing it like that?”

“Everyone at school wears it like this now, Grandpa. The omega is pretty- everyone says they have a dream life!”

The President felt his jaw clench and he nodded at his granddaughter, “That they do.”

~~~~~~

“President Snow is watching us. If he wants you to pacify the districts, I promise you, he’s not happy. Instead of being in love you guys sound like you’re reciting from a drilling manual.” Minho scolded as he led them back into the train, “And where the hell is Baekhyun?”

“Doesn’t feel well.” Kyungsoo answered with a frown, “Cinna took him to rest.”

“Try reading that stuff Tae and Jinki write us.” Junmyeon sounded offended.

Kibum huffed and dropped onto the couch, “Tell that to President Snow when you see him two days from now.”

“Please, guys…. Baekhyun- no- we can't do this forever.” Chanyeol begged, scratching his arm. “How do you… get over the nightmares?”

“You don’t kid.” Minho answered. “But we’ll figure something out for you guys.”

The sound of Baekhyun crying down the hall was like a warning they couldn’t get out of their heads.

~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell them, Baek?” Cinna whispered, his hand rubbing the omegas back.

Baekhyun sniffed and licked his lips, “Don’t want them to know yet.”

The stylist sighed and pet the omegas hair, “Sweetheart, you should tell them.”

“They should be able to smell it.” The omega argued, “They’ll smell on their own, I- not when I’m not sure yet.”

“Okay.” Cinna whispered, “Were going to take care of you all, don't trip, sunlight.”

“Cinna.” Baekhyun said, barely a whisper, “You’re my favorite.”

“And you’re mine, little omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made what’s wrong with Baekhyun pretty obvious! 
> 
> Also, who hasn’t watched this movie/ read the book?
> 
> Do you think I’m doing okay at giving the alphas equal spotlight?


	22. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun can’t do this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updatesssss

“The Presidential Palace, the party of the year. Eyes bright, chins up, smiles on. Now, there’ll be photographers, interviews, everyone will be here to celebrate you, my Victors.” Taemin giggled and pushed open two metal gates.

“Great, more attention.” Jongin sighed and intertwined his hand with the omegas. “Because we needed more- oh hello!” He cut himself off with the fakest greeting Baekhyun had ever heard.

It had the omega at his side bursting into laughter and digging his nose into Jongin's side.

“Attitude, Jongin.” Jinki scolded behind them, “Can’t you at least play nice?”

“Jongin doesn’t understand the concept of faking.” Junmyeon smiled and winked at his omega who snorted at his joke.

“Anybody who’s anyone wants to meet you guys.” Taemin interrupted, looking radiant when people clapped and bowed to the Victors as they walked by.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled on his leather suit collar uncomfortably, “You mean they want to meet Baekhyun.”

“Well, he is a male omega, that in itself is a rarity.” Taemin agreed.

“No, it’s because it’s Baekhyun, and I would really prefer if you tacked on he is a mated male omega- that'd be great.” Chanyeol said louder than he needed too.

Baekhyun's enchanting laughter flowed out as he let go of Jongin to coddle Chanyeol. “Happily mated!” He giggled, fingers wrapping around the alphas wrist and peering up at him.

“That’s right.” The largest alpha growled, “Now let’s get som-“

“President Snow wants to speak to Baekhyun in a bit.” Kibum rushed over, “First meet the new Gamemaker, then the President.”

“Guys. This is Luhan, Head Gamemaker. Successor to Seneca Crane.” Minho came walking over, a thin, deer looking alpha walking beside him cockily.

“It’s a tough act to follow.” Sehun drawled rudely.

The escorts flustered, but Baekhyun swore he heard the mentors laugh, “Sehun!” Taemin cried in outrage before laughing it off.

The Gamemaker only laughed and looked at the omega, “May I?” He offered a hand, palm up.

Baekhyun ducked his head at the thought of dancing with a Gamemaker, but accepted when Junmyeon placed a warm palm on his spine and urged him forward.

Luhan took the omega to an empty area, his hands placed respectfully in the omegas, a bit shocking to Baekhyun because he had been smelling lust from most of the alphas here so far.

“So, how do you like the party?”

“It’s a little overwhelming.” Baekhyun's voice was a soft whisper.

The alpha laughed and shook his head, “It’s appalling. Still, if you abandon your moral judgment, it can be fun.”

That made the omega tilt his head and look up at him, “So are you having fun?”

“I’m Head Gamemaker, fun is my job.” If Baekhyun knew any better, he would have thought the words were sarcastic, but this was a Gamemaker- he couldn’t have felt bad about making Games.

“I thought that’s what happened to Seneca Crane, too much fun.” The omega stated calmly, a bit of an edge that only came out when he was in the Capitol, and probably because of recent discoveries.

Luhan hummed and then smiled, “Seneca decided to…quit breathing.”

Baekhyun deadpanned, “Decided?”

“It was that or… killed by mutts. I think Head Gamemaker has never been the most secure job in the world.”

The omegas stomach turned at the knowledge, “And why are you here?”

“Same reason as you, I volunteered.” He explained.

“Why?” Baekhyun frowned, he’d never felt so confused in his life.

Luhan shrugged before spinning the omega with one hand, Baekhyun smiled to himself for a second as he got a glimpse of his mates glowering, “Ambition. A chance to make the Games mean something.”

“The Games…. don’t mean anything, they only mean to scare us.” The omega argued, not really knowing what was coming over him.

The alpha smirked and dropped the omegas hands to bow to him. Standing back up with a genuine smile, “Well, maybe it’s you who inspired me to come back, omega.”

Baekhyun stood in his spot confused as the alpha walked away, when suddenly, they were interrupted by the music changing to make the announcement of President Snow.

“Baekhyun, come. The President awaits.” Taemin stated, grabbing the omegas wrist and pulling him towards the others.

Baekhyun heard one of his alphas growl behind him as the President walked onto a balcony.

“Tonight, on this the last day of their tour, I want to welcome our new Victors. Six young people who embody our ideals of strength and valor. And I personally want to congratulate them on the announcement of their mating.”

Around the pack, the crowd clapped and cheered.

“Your love has inspired us. And I know it will go on inspiring us, everyday, for as long as you may live.”

Why did Baekhyun feel like he may not live that long?

The President wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t know what else could be done. He had mated, he had done what he was told- was it because of District Eleven? The omega guessed he’d find out soon because he released a whimper as Taemin began to pull him away from his mates and into a building.

“You will be okay.” The escort whispered outside a set of red doors. It sounded more like a question and Baekhyun gulped back his fear with a nod. “I’ll wait for you here.”

The omega brushed down his flowing shirt before nodding in confirmation, fingers twisting the pin on his black slacks. “Thank you, Tae.”

Taemin pressed a hand to the omegas spine before opening a door for him.

So, it really was true then. The President really did smell like roses… and blood.

“Byun Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you in person.”

The omega was glad the room already smelled like death because his fear was palpable. “You too. I am honored to be here.”

“Let’s not lie, omega.” The President drawled as he spun his chair around to look at the omega, “Let’s not lie to each other.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Now, it seems we have an issue, Byun.” Snow added with a calm facade, fingers holding a rose as he eyed the wolf pin Baekhyun was spinning. “I gave you one job, Baekhyun, to make us believe and your pack should live- your brother could live. What is to say your actions wouldn’t start an uprising? You had one job- make them believe- make me believe; the districts… they have been rising they don’t believe.”

The omega felt so scared, but he was also angry. There was nothing else he could do or could have done. “Mr. President, we have mated- I-we are mated, is that not proof enough that I love them all? I never wanted any of this.”

“You can mate without love, you can be claimed without love.” The President argued. “You don’t get what you want all the time, omega.”

“But it is love.” Baekhyun pointed out, voice stronger than before, “Why else would I stay with them so long- travel to their district? If it were only for Kyungsoo I would stay home, be with my family.”

The President hummed condescendingly, “I suppose that could be true, but you want to save your tail, that’s a plausible answer.”

That was true, but there was one argument that the President couldn't argue. One he didn’t want to tell at all, but to protect his family- he would.

“I’m pregnant.” Baekhyun's voice shook as he laid a palm over his stomach, “Why would I allow them to knot me if I didn’t love them? They can claim without a knot, but you cannot create pups without love.”

The President did look shocked at the news and it made the omega feel better about his decision. “You are carrying?” He said in disbelief, “I suppose I should congratulate you.”

“You said not to lie, so here's the truth, I’m pregnant.” The omega admitted, “And… I never meant to make the Capitol seem a fool, we- I love them and that’s the truth.”

“Hm.” Snow looked over the omega with eyes akin to distaste, “Regardless, you did though, you are a symbol. But you aren’t a leader- you’re nothing but a pitiful omega trying to save your own tail.”

“I just wanted to live.” Baekhyun whispered, “But I wanted to live with them, I never meant to be anyone but… myself.”

“Maybe… being yourself is the issue, Byun.” The President turned the thought over in his head.

The omega felt his hands shake as he tried to process what the President's words meant.

“You may go.”

Baekhyun ran out, and as soon as he saw Taemin, he cried.

~~~~~~~

The train was the safest place for them right now, on the way home and snuggled together in bed, all six of them squished across each other.

“At least we get to go home.” Junmyeon said through the silence, “We get to sleep and we can stay with you guys a while.”

“Yeah? I want you to stay.” Baekhyun whispered beneath Sehun’s chest, wiggling an arm out to drape over Kyungsoo's back.

“We want to see you everyday, tiny.” Chanyeol said deeply, “Of course we want to stay.”

“Good… I’ll need you with me.”

Jongin purred and nuzzled his nose into Baekhyun's hair, “We need you too.” He breathed in before sniffing louder and pressing a kiss to the omegas temple. “You smell so good recently.”

Baekhyun stiffened and licked his mouth when the alpha on top him sat back at his guilty scent. “What’s wrong?” Sehun asked softly.

“I…” The omega shimmied up to sit by the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest, “Don’t be upset.”

“We’re never upset with you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said immediately, “You could never make us upset.”

The omega bit his cheek before taking a calming breath, “I’m pregnant.”

“Huh?” Junmyeon turned his head over Kyungsoo's shoulder to look at him, “What was that, baby? You were too quiet.”

Baekhyun's heart was racing as he looked across them, “I… we’re having pups, I- was just scared to tell you.”

“What?” Jongin laughed in disbelief, “When? Are you sure?”

He sounded so excited the omega felt instant relief. “My mom... she said that she’s smelt a pregnant omega before.”

“So you’ve known for… at least a few weeks.” Sehun calculated.

Baekhyun nodded guiltily.

“This is fantastic, Baekhyun, oh my god.” Chanyeol cried, pulling the omegas ankle and pushing up his shirt to nose his stomach, “They’re going to be so pretty, Baek, so- wow- I can’t believe this.”

The omega huffed a watery laugh as the alpha pressed his face into the small curve of his stomach. “I’m sorry… I thought- we’re already stressed, we- we didn't have time to discuss it yet. And I haven’t shifted in a while so I’m not sure how far I am.”

“We have all the time in the world, Baekhyun, you did so well, omega. We’re so happy.” Junmyeon swooned, moving up the bed to press a kiss to the omegas lips.

Baekhyun shook his head and latched onto his alphas shirt, “No, we don’t.” He sighed as Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his stomach. “Snow… he knows and he… doesn’t believe us.” He heard his blood pumping faster.

Kyungsoo shushed him and tangled a hand in his, “We’ll protect you, sweetheart. Always. You and our pups, you’re ours.”

“Please, I don’t want us to be in pain anymore.” Baekhyun cried, burying his nose into Junmyeon’s neck. “I just wanted us to live- wanted to live.”

“Shhh, beautiful, it’s okay.”

But it wasn’t okay, Baekhyun didn’t know if they ever would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is discussed in the next few chapters, but the thing with omega pregnancies is that they don’t show much in human form because pups are... well, pups for their first few years of life. 
> 
> So, as a defense mechanism, the omegas bodies only show hugely in wolf form because that, as mentioned, is the most vulnerable form of an omega. 
> 
> So when they talk about Baekhyuns stomach, in human form it’s a small bump because his body is protecting the cubs better in that form, but it’s also more painful. 
> 
> Who knows how far along Baek is until he shifts?


	23. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making amends, and lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Games will be a lot different than the others!

“You’re sure about this?”

Baekhyun sighed and turned to grab Junmyeons cheeks in both hands, “I want us to be okay… I’m worried… you guys never saw how he was before… he wasn’t like what you saw.”

“It makes us uncomfortable to know you’ll be around him, Baekhyun.” Sehun explained, leaning against the kitchen doorway. “He put his hands on you.”

“He was my best friend.” The omega frowned, “He- he was emotional, he didn’t realize he hurt me.”

Chanyeol growled and blinked his red eyes, “Why do you keep defending him? The whole time these past few days we’ve been back it’s all you’ve been doing.”

“I want his support, okay!” Baekhyun cried, “Before I had anyone, I had Yifan! I want us to be friends again- I-I want his approval!” He was being louder than he should be, too emotional lately, but he had a reason to be.

“Do you have something to tell us?” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “You’re acting like… like you want him Baekhyun, why would you need to have his approval? You’re our mate, those are our cubs, you don’t need anything from him- you ask us.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The omega sneered, “Now you’re just being irrational, if I wanted him I could have had him!”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Jongin tried to intervene.

“No, move.” Kyungsoo muttered, moving past the younger to stand directly in front of Baekhyun.

“You’re our omega, Baekhyun. You’re our mate, so tell me, do you want him? Was the Capitol right? Are you playing with us?”

Baekhyun hadn’t fought with the boys, even in the Games it didn’t feel as real as this, and he had never had Kyungsoo speak to him so dominantly, like he had to listen to him.

“Oh screw you, you’re just being like every alpha, ever.” Baekhyun whispered with a soft growl, “If you guys don’t believe in me… then I have nothing.” He added, spinning on his heels and walking out the front door, angry tears filling his eyes.

~~~~~~~

“Hey.” Baekhyun shuffled on his feet, nose pink from the cold.

Yifan frowned as he leaned against a wall, body covered in coal. “You here to reject me again?”

“I wanted to talk… I have... some news.”

“Aren’t you supposed to have your guard dogs running around you? Are they going to bark if I give you a hug?” The alpha asked, walking alongside the tiny omega swaddled in his huge coat and scarf.

Baekhyun snickered quietly and shook his head, “No, I told them I wanted to see you.”

Yifan raised a brow and walked into an area covered in greenery. “And they allowed it? So easily?”

The omega felt a bit of anger bubble up and then shrugged it off. “No, but it doesn’t matter right now, I wanted you to be the first to know… even if you’re upset.”

Yifan hummed and looked down at him, “Okay, what’s up, Baek?”

Baekhyun smiled at the nickname and unzipped his jacket. “I… I’m pregnant, Fan, I wanted you to be the first to know outside of the family.” He pressed his hands to the minuscule curve of his bump and beamed up at the alpha, “You're my best friend, Yifan, I wanted… wanted you to know.”

The alpha looked so happy for him, but Baekhyun could see the jealousy in his eyes. Yifan was always a good person, regardless of events the past few months, he still loved him.

“Baekhyun, I’m so… fuck, this would be easier if they treated you horribly, then I could take you away.” Yifan laughed slightly before pulling the omega in a hug, “You ever need me, Baekhyun, and I’m there. For you… or your pups. I love you.”

Baekhyun felt his eyes tearing up as he clutched the alphas shirt, not caring about the ash covering him. “I’m sorry, Yifan.”

The alpha sighed and pressed his nose to Baekhyun's hair, “It’s okay, I’ll… learn. You look so happy with them that I can’t- I know this is what you want and that’s okay. I’m really sorry, Baekhyun, it was my fault. Please, I just want what’s best for you.”

“Your friendship is what’s b-best for me.” The omega whispered against his chest, “I want you to be here for me, for the cubs, and I want you to spend time with us.. before-“

“Before what?” Yifan said immediately, pulling back to look down at the omega, “You smell so scared, Baekhyun. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

“You don’t understand Yifan.” Baekhyun sniffed and pulled back, “We messed up… the President is mad… we-the districts think we wanted an uprising… but I just wanted to live- we wanted to live.”

The alpha growled at the omegas fear and dropped to his knees in the snow, holding his hips. “You think maybe the President’s bluffing?”

“He’s not bluffing.” Baekhyun cried, tears dripping down his chin as he looked down at the alpha. “Not with what’s going on in the Districts.”

“What do you mean, cub?” Yifan cooed softly.

“There were people fighting in the streets. And…fires and Peacekeepers were pinning them down, but the people were…” Baekhyun gasped and fell to the ground, pressing his forehead to the alphas collarbone.

Yifan growled and ran fingers through his hair, “What? The people were what?”

“I should’ve just died in the arena like I was supposed to and everything would be back to normal and everyone would be safe.” The omega cried, cheeks stained with ashes and tears.

“Safe for what? To starve? Work like slaves, send their kids to the reaping? You haven’t heard people, Baek. You’ve given them an opportunity. They just have to be brave enough to take it. There’s already talk in the mines, people wanna fight. People are looking to you.”

“I don’t want anyone looking to me! I can’t help them!” Baekhyun argued, sobbing into his friend's coat.

Suddenly, they hear vehicle engines, Yifan grabbed Baekhyun and pushed him down to hide behind some bushes, they watched as Peacekeeper vans drove towards their district.

“You stay here.” Yifan ordered before climbing to his feet and running down the hill.

Baekhyun snarled at the order before standing up and running behind him, “Don’t tell me what to do!” He whined like a child.

He heard Yifan laugh before grabbing the omegas hand and pulling him into an alley.

“Commander Thread. Welcome to District Twelve.” A Peacekeeper said to an older man wearing heavy armor.

“Let’s get to work.” The Commander stated.

Then, the two heard a shot from their hiding place and ran down towards the town square, back at the square the Peacekeepers had began to set up a flogging post and they ran around the district terrorizing the people and burning their possessions.

As they ran into town, Baekhyun's eyes caught a woman kneeling over and rushed over. “I’m gonna get you out of here.” He mumbled, grabbing under her arm and pulling her towards a side of a building.

Unknown to him, Yifan noticed the Commander about to beat on a defenseless woman, he ran in and tackled Thread, two Peacekeepers dragged the alpha away from Commander Thread.

Baekhyun tended to the woman he saved, he gave her a wet cloth to put over her injured eye. “Here. If you ice it, it will hel-“

The sound of a whip cracking and someone yelling in pain filled the air, Baekhyun hurriedly removed his hand, “Yeah, hold that up there, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know if he was apologizing in general, or because he was running towards the cries and leaving her defenseless- not that he was much use.

As he entered the square he pushed through the citizens and saw Yifan tied to a post, Thread whipping him in front of everybody.

Baekhyun didn’t think, not with all the adrenaline in his veins as he ran forward. “No! No, no!”

He put his hand up to stop Thread, but the Commander was uncaring as he punched him in the face.

The omega cried out and fell to the ground.

“Baek, its okay. Just go. It’s okay.” Yifan croaked out, his back bleeding heavily as it tried to heal itself.

The omega snarled and stood back up in front of his friend, pulling his coat around his stomach tightly.

“Move.” The Commander ordered, holding his whip up, “You want another?”

“Go ahead.” Baekhyun growled.

Thread curled his lip and took out his gun, but just as he’s about to shoot Kibum ran in to intervene.

“Woah, woah, woah!” He raised his hands, “You can’t shoot him.”

“Get out of my way!” The Peacekeeper yelled.

“Look, Commander, you’re new here. Trust me, I’m trying to help you. I’m Kibum. You recognize him? Byun Baekhyun? Omega, Sunshine of the Capitol?”

“The omega interfered with a Peacekeeper.” The Commander sneered as he put his gun to his side.

Kibum sighed in relief, “I never said he was smart. Look, I-I…you already got a couple of lashes in, right?” He worried, looking at the omegas dripping cheek.

“That’s not good enough! The omega is an agitator!”

A growl cut off the Commander raising his gun at the omega, “I’ll rip your throat out!”

Baekhyun perked up as his alphas came running over.

Junmyeon arrived first and knocked the Commanders hand aside. “Easy. Easy, that’s our mate.”

Kibum sent him an unamused look and pulled him behind him. “Look, are you sure Snow wants a bunch of dead Victors here, cause that’s what we’re looking at. It’s bad enough that you marked up his face. Let it go, and we will too.”

“Clear the square! You’re all under curfew! Anyone out after dark…will be shot on sight!” The Commander said, turning to the crowd and walking away.

“Fuck, Baekhyun, baby.” Chanyeol called immediately, grabbing the omegas uninjured cheek, “I'm sorry, I know it hurts, I’m sorry.” He whispered as he leaned down to lick the blood away.

“Yifan.” Baekhyun whispered instead, “He’s my friend, please.” He begged.

“We’re already on it.” Kyungsoo stated as him and Sehun unclasped the unconscious alpha.

~~~~~~

Yifan had been passed out all day, laying on a pile of blankets on his stomach as his wounds closed slowly. His mates weren’t happy about it, but Baekhyun had been cleaning the alphas wounds, and it was putting them all on edge.

It was close to midnight now, and Baekhyun was sitting cross legged beside the alpha, a handful of clean rags on his lap that Jungkook had dropped off hours prior.

The omega ran fingers through Yifan's hair.

“Hey, omega saliva really does wonders.. huh?” The alpha mumbled into the blanket, startling the omega.

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “I guess so, you in pain?” He asked.

Yifan hummed and slowly moved his hand up and into Baekhyun's lap, “My knuckles are bleeding.”

The omega frowned that he had missed that and began cleaning them.

Yifan stared at him so fondly it was a wonder how Baekhyun never noticed the alpha was absolutely in love with him. “I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna stay right here, cause all kinds of trouble.” Baekhyun mumbled, holding the alphas hand to his chest.

“Me too.” Yifan responded, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's palm.

“Baek.”

The omega looked up at Kyungsoo.

“Are you coming to bed, love?”

Baekhyun blinked his eye with a small cringe because it pulled the healing scratch beneath it. “No, I’ll stay here.”

Yifan sighed and pulled his hand away, “You should go with him Baekhyun, I think I’ll pass out in a few moments anyways.”

Kyungsoo looked at the alphas back, confused at his words of encouragement for the omega to go with him. “Whatever you want, baby.” He said softly, awaiting the omegas answer.

Baekhyun licked his lips and laid down on his side, “I’ll stay here tonight.”

“Okay.” His mate sighed in disappointment, watching a few moments longer as Baekhyun rolled into a blanket and pressed his knees to the other alphas hip.

Maybe things would have been easier if they hadn’t mated Baekhyun. Maybe Yifan could have made him happy.

He wondered if Baekhyun had realized the same thing, or maybe the omega did love Yifan, a little more than he even knew.

Or, his jealousy was just overlooking his common sense.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun sighed and pulled his coat around his shoulders as he kneeled outside to gather some snow for Yifan to stay numb while he healed.

“How’s your eye?” Jungkooks steps crunched in the snow as he helped the omega collect snow into his bowl.

“It’s not my eye that’s bothering me. How can we live like this? How can anybody live like this?”

“It’s not living, but…since the last Games something is different. I can see it.” The younger whispered as if it wasn’t just the two of them.

Baekhyun leaned back on his heels, hand holding his stomach as it felt like constant pressure since he hadn’t shifted, “What can you see?”

Jungkook smiled and pressed his hand over the omegas, “Hope.”

“You understand that whatever I do comes back to you and mom. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You don’t have to protect me. I’m a good alpha, I should protect you.” Jungkook whined.

Baekhyun laughed quietly and threw his arms around Jungkook's shoulders, “You’re going to be a good alpha to someone, Kookie. Where’s this pack you rave about?”

Jungkook flushed and ducked his head, “You should speak to your mates, not worry about my pack.” He whined to deflect the attention.

The omega smiled and grabbed the hand Jungkook offered to pull him up, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Hyung.”

~~~~~~

Baekhyun slipped into his warm bath with a contented sigh. They finally got Yifan up and moving, now he was staying at Jungkooks even though the omega wanted to keep him with him.

Even his alphas had offered for the other to stay, but Baekhyun figured it was more for him than anything because they reeked of jealousy.

“Came to see my pups.”

Baekhyun gasped in shock as Junmyeon peeked into the bathroom. “Jun… god, you scared me.”

The alpha smiled apologetically and shuffled in, kneeling beside the tub. “I’m sorry, I wanted to see you and the cubs.”

The omega frowned and nodded, “Of course, here, feel.” He muttered, grabbing the alphas wrist and placed his palm on the tiny swell of a bump. “They’re still kicking.”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon smiled and pressed his nose to the omegas damp cheek, “We should see how much time you have, darling.”

Baekhyun hummed in agreement, closing his eyes as the alpha pressed a kiss to his marked neck.

The past few days had been rough, ever since Kyungsoo basically accused Baekhyun that he didn’t love them.

But Baekhyun didn’t really hold any grudge for it. They were all stressed beyond belief.

“We didn’t mean it at all.” The alpha broke the silence, “But if you did want him… you can have him, we’ve agreed that if you loved-“

“I love you.” Baekhyun sighed and sat up in the tub, “I love you guys, and that’s the end of it, okay? If I wanted Yifan I would have had him.”

“You scented him in your sleep, Baekhyun, that’s not… just because you want him safe.”

Junmyeon didn't sound upset at all, but the omega knew it hurt him.

“What do you want me to admit, Jun? Maybe I used to have a crush on him- years ago- now, it’s you and it’s always going to be you five. I love him, yes, and I want him safe, of course. But that doesn’t change anything.”

“Okay?” Baekhyun prompted.

“Okay.” The alpha agreed, “We just want you to be happy, Baekhyun.”

“I’m happiest when I’m with you guys.” The omega nosed at the alphas hand, “I want you guys happy too.”

Junmyeon smiled and grabbed the omegas chin, pressing his lips to the others. “You make us happy.” He admitted, “When you’re happy, we’re happy.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“We missed you, sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~

Jungkook beamed happily at his mother across the table, “See, I told you Baek didn’t hate you!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shoved the youngers shoulder, “That’s so embarrassing to say aloud, shut up.”

“I’m really glad you guys invited me over. I was quite surprised.” His mother admitted.

The alphas knew about the strained relationship between the two, it was fairly obvious, so when they suggested Baekhyun invite her over for the Quarter Quell announcement, they were surprised he agreed.

“Well, don’t be.” Baekhyun said softly, smiling at Sehun when he rubbed over his stomach. “You’re welcome here.”

“Oh that reminds me, you might want to control your brother by the way, Baekhyun.” She laughed and ruffled Jungkook's hair, “Kook has a big mouth. I heard him telling his pack about your cubs.”

“Still never let us meet your pack.” Kyungsoo teased, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Baekhyun's temple.

“Because you’ll scare them!” Jungkook cried, lifting his arms dramatically.

“We have to make sure our favorite little alpha is being treated well.” Chanyeol added, pinching the alphas leg.

“We’re going to miss the announcement.” Jongin muttered, turning the volume up on the TV, over Jungkook's whines that he’s fully grown, he wasn’t.

“It was written in the charter of the games that every twenty-five years there will be a Quarter Quell. Now, on this 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion we celebrate the third Quarter Quell. It is a bit early, but recent developments allow us to reap the tributes tomorrow evening.”

Even the President's voice was enough to send Baekhyun into a panic, but spurred by anger.

President Snow smiled and waved at the crowds on the screen before clearing his throat into the microphone with a smile, “And as a reminder, that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. On this, the third Quarter Quell game, the tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district. No volunteers allowed.”

“No!” His mother cried, sitting up.

“What does that mean?” Jungkook whispered in disbelief. “This is a set up.”

Baekhyun was hearing nothing, it was all ringing, like the sound of buzzing in the back of his mind.

He didn’t know if he was going to puke or if he was going to cry, if he was going to pass out or scream.

Either way, he knew he was going in, that was the point- him and Kyungsoo, they were going in.

“Hyung…” Jungkook cried as the omega stood up, “Hyung… don’t go- don’t go!”

Baekhyun shook off the youngers hand on his wrist and felt numb as he walked towards the stairs.

“He can’t go! We won’t allow it!” Chanyeol yelled, tears pouring down his face.

“There’s nothing to do…” Baekhyun whispered, “This is it, we die.”

“Don't say that.” His youngest mate demanded, “You won’t die- no-no this isn’t it for you!”

“I wanted to die though.” The omega admitted blank faced, “I should have died, I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Don’t fucking say that!” Kyungsoo snarled, “You’re not dying.”

“I don’t want you to die for me.” Baekhyun finally felt the first tear fell from his eye, “If any of you die for me… I don’t want to live, I don’t, I can’t-“

“I’m going to see Kibum before they come get us.” Junmyeon muttered, “I’m… something has to be done, it has to.”

“There’s nothing.” The omega argued adamantly, “This is it.”

“We promised to protect you, you’re not going to die, Baekhyun, absolutely not.” Sehun shook his head and grabbed his coat.

For once, Baekhyun didn’t believe them at all. And as soon as his alphas walked out the door with wet eyes, he collapsed to the floor; Jungkook and his mother were the only ones to hold him.

This Game was going to set this right, Baekhyun was born to die, but he could die happy if his family could live.

It pained him because he knew he couldn’t die and have his alphas live.

But he wanted it so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote the saddest chapter of the second Games.... I cried fr. 
> 
> Anyways, who do you think is going back in?


	24. Kim Taehyung & Park Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than following the basic outline, honestly the interviews and Games this time around are pretty different.

The alphas had only come back to say goodbye to him.

But they smelled way calmer than they had when they left, no longer smelling like burning flames.

They had even smiled and whispered promises he felt were empty, but the alphas seemed so convincing that he accepted them.

He’d rather have empty promises then for them to tell him the stone cold truth.

At least they seemed convinced by their own words, he only wished he could be too.

~~~~~~~

“Welcome. Welcome. As we celebrate the 75th anniversary and third Quarter Quell of The Hunger Games.”

From the side of the stage, Baekhyun looked at his brother and Yifan standing in front of the crowd.

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand and pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek.

Taemin sniffed into the microphone and nodded to himself, “I suppose we should just begin.”

The escort walked over to the bowl to pull out the name, as there are only three names repeated in the huge bowl of Victors, Baekhyun started to cry and Taemin looked at the omega with sadness.

“The first tribute from District Twelve, Do Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun knew it was coming, but couldn’t help the sob as he clutched Kyungsoo's hand when the alpha went to move closer to the escort. “Stay with me.”

The alpha sucked in a breath as he disconnected his hand from Baekhyun's, cupping the omegas chin to press a kiss to his teary cheeks. “Always, cub.”

Tears rolled down the omegas face as he nodded and looked out into the audience with a sob, sucking in his composure to only allow a small shaking of his hand and tears to fall silently.

“Wonderful. And now for the next.” Taemin said without emotion, sending Kyungsoo an apologetic look as he watched Baekhyun's back beside the escort.

“The next tribute from District Twelve…B-“

“No.” Kibum whispered, “Taemin, let it be me.”

“Byun… Baekhyun.” Taemin finished, dropping the paper on the ground with a pained look.

Kyungsoo sped over to his mate before he could collapse, “Shh, you’re okay, we’re going to be okay.”

“Soo…” Baekhyun cried, turning into the alphas arms, his hands on his stomach, concealed from the cameras as he pressed himself into the alpha for protection.

There was nothing to do other than hold the omega and shush him softly.

“Very well. The tributes from District Twelve, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, a beautiful mated pair.” The escort muttered into the microphone.

Baekhyun's brother raised his hand to give the three-finger salute, followed by Yifan and Kibum, then the rest of the crowd followed and did the same.

“Look.” Kyungsoo whispered against Baekhyun's temple, “For you, love.”

Baekhyun sniffed and pulled back from the alpha with an angered glare, he sent Kyungsoo a nod before he was doing the same symbol, a goodbye.

The alpha smiled and copied his mate.

“Time to go.” The Commander growled, grabbing the tributes by the back of their shirts.

Taemin spluttered into the microphone, “Oh, no. B-b-but…but…”

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun looked at Jungkook as he was being dragged away by Thread. “I didn’t say goodbye.” He realized.

“Hyung!” Jungkook screamed over the commotion.

“The plan is straight to the train.” Thread snarled, trying to pull them away but Kyungsoo held the omega tightly at his whimpering.

“No, I didn’t say goodbye!”

“Baek Hyung!”

“No!” Baekhyun cried, arms struggling over Kyungsoo's shoulder as the door begins to close, “Goodbye! Jungkook, Goodb-“

~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo curled his fingers under Baekhyun's shirt, stroking the soft skin of his stomach calmly.

Baekhyun felt he was way too calm for the circumstances, but one of them had to be, and it was obviously not him.

“Alright. Before we begin I’ve had a thought.” Taemin sniffed and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. “Baekhyun has his gold wolf pin, I have my hair. I’m going to get you all something gold.” He said determinedly, pushing his blonde hair back.

“Thank you, Tae.” The omega nodded with a genuine smile, “Thank you, but I’d like to see who was picked from District Four.”

“It was Jongin and Chanyeol, I spoke to Jinki earlier.” Kibum sighed and grabbed the remote, “Let me explain a few things.”

“I want to see them.” Baekhyun shook his head, “Are they on this train? I want to- want to- ow.” He cried, curling up at an uncomfortable pressure on his tiny bump.

“Hey, hey, omega don’t get so worked up. I’ll have them be sent here.” The mentor panicked immediately, “Calm down, we’ll be back, I’ll bring them.” He cried, rushing over to a sliding door with Taemin.

Kyungsoo whined in his throat and laid the omega flat on his back to massage the bump, “Have you shifted lately? You know we can’t tell how far you are unless you shift.”

“I don’t want to.” Baekhyun cried, “Alpha, I don’t want to know.”

The alpha whined and nosed at his stomach, “Come on, Baek, these are our pups, we need to see how far you are.”

Baekhyun sighed and shook his head, “I don’t want to know, Soo.”

“If you’re in pain already that means soon, Baek, change, please.”

“Who’s in pain?”

The omega whimpered in relief as Chanyeol and Jongin walked in, no mentors behind them.

“Where’s Jun and Sehun?” He asked, avoiding the subject, reaching out to them.

“They’re talking to Minho, now answer.” Chanyeol said, kneeling beside the omega.

“Baek won’t shift to see how far along he is, but he’s in pain.” Kyungsoo called out.

Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol nosed at his jaw. “Fuck, baby, we didn’t want to stress you out but you smell like milk, Baek.”

The omega stiffened at the knowledge. “Can’t.. we-I can’t go into the Games like that- can’t, no, I-“

“Let’s see, Hyung.” Jongin sent him a pleading expression, “Shift and we can see how long; you know it’s less painful.”

Knowing he was outvoted, Baekhyun shifted and turned on his side.

“Oh, baby.” Jongin cried, rubbing Baekhyun's protruding stomach, “Fuck, you’re so close.”

“It hasn’t been that long… has it?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud, laying his cheek on his mates hip.

“It's been almost six months since the Games, Soo.” Chanyeol said in disbelief, “He only needs maybe sixty- five days… and we were mating him daily.”

“Oh, no.” Kyungsoo blinked at the older, “We’ll be with him… it’s okay.”

‘Kibum better be right.’ Jongin added in the bond, leaning down to nose at Baekhyun's stomach, ‘This is our life here.’

‘Let’s have faith.’ Chanyeol purred softly at Baekhyun's jaw, ‘Say he’ll be okay, that our pups will be okay.’

‘I don’t want to hear any lies, Hyung. I’m tired of it.’

~~~~~~~~

“Jeonghan and Wonwoo, brothers, District One. They won back to back Games. Capitol favorites. Lots of sponsors. They will be lethal.”

“And the other half of the career pack? Seungkwan and Vernon.” Minho added with a nod of his head.

Kibum sighed and clicked a button to change the photo, “Kihyun and Jooheon. Not fighters, but brilliant and weird. Real tech savvy. Kihyun won his Games by electrocuting six tributes at once, they’re best friends.”

“The Morphlings. Masters of camouflage. Basically won their games by hiding until everyone else was dead. Self medicating ever since. Not a threat.”

That reminded Baekhyun of the beta in their Games that ate the poisoned berries, he probably would have never been found otherwise.

“Then there's our lovely idiots.” Junmyeon laughed into Baekhyun's fur, “Mr. Park and Sir. Kim, must say you guys look very intimidating.”

The way the eldest mocked the two and teased them had Baekhyun raising an ear in confusion, they sounded like it wasn’t unexpected at all.

“You’re all idiots.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, motioning for them to switch the slide.

“Oh, Kim Taehyung, right?” Jongin whispered.

The man was beautiful, even Baekhyun could admit the alpha was, but something about him seemed so… fake, like it was an act the way he beamed at cameras.

“Yes, he won his games at sixteen, four years ago. Youngest ever. Extremely humble.” Minho smirked.

“You’re kidding?” Sehun mumbled, “Heard he was crazed.”

Kibum rolled his eyes and smacked Minho’s shoulder, “Yes, He’s kidding. He’s a peacock, a total preener. But he’s the Capitol darling, they love him here. Charming, smart and very skilled in combat, especially in water.”

“What about weaknesses?” Chanyeol leaned forward from beneath Baekhyun's hips.

“Two; his mentor, Jonghyun practically raised him, and Park Jimin….” District Fours mentor said softly.

Park Jimin wasn’t at all what he was expecting. He was a soft, small beta that flinched when his name was called like it was the worst nightmare he ever encountered, sobbing immediately. Baekhyun could relate.

“He won a year before Taehyung, but he’s never been the same since, the two of them will… make a good pair, but don’t let Jimin fool you, he will play up his Game, as soon as you see him… he won’t show weakness.”

“So he’s dangerous?” Kyungsoo asked.

Kibum shrugged, “... I want to say not really, but he went feral in the Games… I think if you made friends with him, he’d be a great ally, he’s good at pretending to be what he’s not.”

“Doesn’t look that way.” Jongin whispered.

“Appearances are fooling.” Minho said quickly, “Just because you see crying, that doesn’t necessarily mean weakness, it can mean hidden strength. That’s your first lesson.”

~~~~~

Sehun whined in his wolf, nosing Baekhyun's paws to move them out of his way.

“He wants to clean you.” Junmyeon cut through the silence, “Baek, we’re sorry… we didn’t- you’re so far along.”

Baekhyun whined at the tone, turning to uncurl for the maknae.

“Fuck, we need to rethink this with Kib-“

Kyungsoo growled warningly and cut off Jongin's rant, and they were lucky Baekhyun was busy wagging happily as Sehun licked at his stomach.

“Our baby will be fine.” Chanyeol acted like nothing was cut off and pressed a kiss to his mates snout, “Our baby, our cubs, us- they’ll be fine.”

‘You guys need to calm down.’ The eldest said in the bond, ‘If Baek finds out… he wouldn’t agree with the plan.’

‘Hell.’ Kyungsoo licked his lips, ‘I don’t even agree with it. We can only trust ourselves, just us.’

‘But Baekhyun… he wants to trust everyone.’ Sehun added.

‘That’s why he can’t know, Sehunnie.’ Chanyeol murmured apologetically. ‘He loves too much.’

‘Love isn’t always enough.’ He added.

‘Jungkook told me having hope is worth more than anything.’ Junmyeon realized, ‘Maybe Jungkook is smarter than us all, because he thinks Baekhyun is hope.’

~~~~

Baekhyun smiled and combed his fingers through the horse’s hair excitedly.

He’d never seen a horse before, and they were beautiful.

It made him miss Jungkook's goat… and Jungkook, and his mom, he just missed living in general.

“Byun Baekhyun, hello Hyung. I see why everyone calls you Sunshine, you’re glowing.”

Baekhyun turned to see Taehyung walking towards him in a scarce piece of leather cloth, leaving little to the imagination.

“Hello, Taehyung.” The omega mumbled with a smile at the alpha.

“Do you want a sugar cube?” He held up a sugar cube and of course the omega couldn’t resist. “I mean it’s supposed to be for the horses but…I mean who cares about them, right? They got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I, well if we see something sweet you better grab it.”

Baekhyun giggled and shook his head as he put the sugar cube in his cheek, “I would love to borrow that outfit someday.”

“You look pretty terrifying in that get-up. What happened to the pretty little leather pants?” Taehyung teased, looking at the omegas tight, black flowing dress.

“I outgrew them.”

“You certainly did, before or after you carried cubs?” He whispered secretly.

Baekhyun gawked, how the hell did Taehyung know? Someone must have told him because only his mates could smell the scent of pups and milk.

“Shame about this Quell thing. Now you, you could’ve made out like a bandit in the Capitol; jewels, money, anything you wanted.” The alpha started up again, a smirk as if he knew why the omega was so confused.

“Well, I don’t like jewels and I have more money than I need, so. What did you do with all your wealth anyway?”

Taehyung laughed in a way Baekhyun thought beautiful, because it was genuine, “I haven’t dealt with anything as common as money in years.”

The omega smirked, “Well then how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?”

The alpha stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in Baekhyun's ear. “With secrets. What about you, Sunshine? Any secrets worth my time?

Baekhyun snorted and tilted his head up to the alphas ear, “I’m an open book. Everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself, you seem to know more than you’re mentioning.”

“Unfortunately I think that’s true.” Taehyung stepped back before giving the omega another sugar cube, “Have a good day.”

Kyungsoo glared at Taehyung's back as he walked past him, “The hell was that about, I leave for a moment and you find yourself another alpha?” He teased, pressing a kiss to his mates cheek.

Baekhyun turned and put his lips close to Kyungsoos and dropped his eyelids in imitation. “He offered me sugar and wanted to know all my secrets.”

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo purred and pulled the omega to his chest, “Too bad they’re ours to know.”

Baekhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo's mouth firmly.

“Tributes mount up. Tributes mount up.” An arena announcer mumbled into a microphone.

The two sighed; Baekhyun looked around for the other two alpha tributes and didn’t see them, but seeing Cinna made him smile.

The stylist placed a warm hand on the omegas spine as he began to lead them to their chariot, “Nobody will be smiling this time. I want you to look straight ahead as if the audience of this whole event are beneath you.”

“That should be easy.” Kyungsoo laughed, “We think that everyday.”

Cinna snorted in amusement, passing the omega over a small button, “Press this when you’re ready.”

“More fire?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows as Kyungsoo helped him into the chariot.

“I think you’re getting addicted to flames, let’s have me hold that, baby.” The alpha teased.

Baekhyun faked a pout and passed it over.

~~~~~~~

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were sat in the commentators area, watching over the districts as the chariots rolled through.

“District Four, still as charming as ever!” Claudius laughed.

“Oh, yes! Did you keep up with their postings? Must say, adorable!” His partner host squealed.

Claudius gasped dramatically, “Who didn’t? Personal favorite was Junmyeon teaching Baekhyun's brother to dance!”

The two hosts shared a laugh.

“Here they come! From District Twelve, our favorites.” Caesar smiled.

Down in the cart Baekhyun stayed straight faced, and with a nod at Kyungsoo the alpha clicked the button.

The whole back of the chariot lit up with flames.

“There it is!” The host cheered.

Claudius clapped, “Oh! Fire in the house!”

Kyungsoo smiled and grabbed the omegas hips softly to pull him from the chariot, “You looked so scary, Baekhyun.”

“Careful, i'll bite you!” The omega scrunched his nose up cutely.

“Bite me, Baekhyunnie.” Jongin teased as him and Chanyeol made their way over, throwing himself over the back Kyungsoo. “You did perfect.”

Baekhyun beamed at the praise, feeling long fingers wrapping around his stomach and he smiled at the maknaes scent. “I like your outfits, your stylist…”

“Looks the same as last year, we know, very original.” Chanyeol snorted, “But you still keep looking at us anyways, so it has the same effect.”

“I’m looking at my mates!” Baekhyun blushed with a pout, “I can look if I want!”

“You can touch too, hm.” Sehun whispered, placing a kiss to the omegas ear, “But you already know that, beautiful.”

Baekhyun whined at the teasing, pushing the maknae away playfully before throwing himself at Junmyeons chest. “Alpha, they’re being mean to me!”

Junmyeon snorted and tilted Baekhyun's chin up to press a kiss to his tinted lips. “I’ll save you, precious. Now, are you hungry? The pups hungry?” He whispered the last part softly, as to not be overheard.

The omega perked up and beamed, “Want… meat!”

“Ah, that’s the first time I’ve heard you say that, maybe we have little alphas coming.” Kyungsoo teased, touching Baekhyun's ass playfully.

“Ah, Soo!” He squealed bright red.

Just as the group was shuffling into the elevator, a tribute squeezed his way in.

“You guys look amazing.” The beta turned around, Park Jimin if Baekhyun remembered correctly.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo laughed and sent the man a smile.

Jimin turned his back to them and started undoing the clips in his hair. “My stylist is such an idiot. District Five. Electricity. Power. Ugh! I’d love to put an axe in her face. So what do you think? Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you.” He growled.

Truthfully, his outfit was a mess. It seemed they tried to play up a cute angle, very hard when his outfit was black leather with tiny lights. At least his partner, Taehyung had a nice outfit- or lack of an outfit.

“I don’t think that the whole world…” Baekhyun flushed and scooted back against his alphas chest.

“Oh, they completely do, you’re pretty.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled shyly at the beta looking him over, he swore he eyed his stomach a moment too long, but his alphas didn’t seem concerned in the slightest.

“Too bad you’re mated.” Jimin chuckled to himself as the elevator stopped on his floor, “You get tired of these guys, I’ll show you some fun.”

Chanyeol growled at that as the beta walked off, turning around to face his pack with a frown. “So, Park Jimin… really not what we expected.”

Baekhyun giggled at the shock on his face.


	25. Trained, Scored, & Interviewed, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are stronger than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites, I really liked the bits I changed. Also, I really hope you guys have been picking up that Baekhyun is very depressed, as he should be with people watching his every move.

Baekhyun clutched Jongin's arm in his as the four of them walked down the hallways towards the arena. “Wished Jun and Sehun could come with us.”

The alphas sighed sympathetically. “We know, pretty. They’re doing important things, and they’re here as mentors- they can’t come in here.” Chanyeol said softly.

Baekhyun pouted and nodded as Kyungsoo opened the training room door.

Immediately, he noticed how quick Wonwoo was with his weapons, then he watched Jimin with his axe.

They walked past Seungkwan training fiercely, then he noticed Kihyun trying to show Jooheon how to start a fire with a piece of wood.

Baekhyun released Jongin's arm and held his stomach as he walked over to the two, about to take a seat on the ground.

“Friction generates heat, heat generates fire. And here it…” He saw Jooheon whispering to his partner.

“You should move your hands downward.” He interrupted, smiling as the two betas looked him over.

He scooted closer shyly and moved his hands to show them, feeling his alphas watching him closely. “And faster too.”

Kihyun smiled so sweetly Baekhyun wondered his age, “I love brute force!”

The omega laughed at the words, it was something that Jungkook would say.

“It’s always helpful.” Jooheon agreed, then smiled at the omega. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun beamed and sat back on his palms.

“By the corner of the table.” Kihyun leaned towards them to whisper.

The omega turned to look up at the window of Gamemakers watching the training sessions. “Luhan?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, next to him.” Kihyun shook his head.

Jooheon laughed quietly, “Forcefield.”

“How do you know?”

“A shimmering.” The dimpled beta explained, “Top left hand side.”

The two laughed at the cute scrunch of the omegas nose, Jooheon leaned over to move Baekhyun face slightly so that he could see the forcefield. “There. You see it?”

“Looks like glass.” The omega shrugged.

Kihyun nodded, “To separate us and them.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly, “Probably my fault, I shot an arrow at them a few months ago.”

“Ahh, electromagnetic.” Jooheon eyed the forcefield.

“How can you tell?”

“Look around you. All the holograms, the lights, every now and then they flicker, why?” Kihyun asked the omega, like he was analyzing something.

Baekhyun placed his palm to his cheek in thought. “Because the forcefield is taking up too much energy?”

He must have said the correct thing because the two betas beamed. “There’s always a flaw in the system.” Jooheon smiled.

“You know… you two are really smart.” The omega complimented.

Kihyun and Jooheon looked genuinely touched.

“Thanks, we usually get weird.” Kihyun laughed.

“We’re all a little weird.” Baekhyun beamed up at Kyungsoo.

“Let’s be innovative.” The alpha added with a friendly smile at the betas, “We can show you guys how to tie knots, if you want.”

Kihyun and Jooheon were good people, Baekhyun knew it instantly.

~~~~~~~

Jongin smiled as Baekhyun finished the rest of his lunch at a table inside the training arena. “Sweetheart, do you feel good today?”

The omega smiled cutely at the alpha, “I feel fine, I think I was just stressed out.”

Jongin hummed and reached across the table to grab his hand. “I’m glad, when we get in the arena, don’t shift- no matter what.” He worried.

Baekhyun leaned down to press a kiss to the alphas knuckles, “Of course not, Jongin.”

Shifting would make the pups easier to target, not to mention that it would slow the omega down quite a bit.

The whole reason he barely showed other than his cheeks getting slightly round was a defense mechanism anyways, to protect from predators.

A pregnant omega is a frail omega, an easy target. But right now they just wanted out of the Games, he wasn’t worried about harming his pups- as long as he didn’t shift they would be fine- he just wanted to get home.

“What are you going to do now?”

Baekhyun tilted his head up as Chanyeol laid over his back and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You going to do camouflage with Soo?” He asked, sweat dripping from his temple from sparing.

The omega whined for a quick kiss before responding, “I’m going to shoot.”

“Oh, because our precious omega is so good.” Jongin flirted.

The omega winked and stood up to walk to the training booth, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek and complimenting his camouflaging work as he walked by.

Baekhyun saw a few betas and alpha laughing, staring at him as he messed with the control panel. Were the ridiculing him? Or just just eyeing him? Either way, it pissed him off.

He stepped into the training booth, and as the program began the holograms attacked him, he growled and ducked under attacks, showing his skill with the bow and arrow by killing each opponent quickly.

The omega lost count of how many he had shot down, eyes moving rapidly, and he found himself panting as the last one dropped to the floor like a pile of orange bricks.

Baekhyun huffed and turned to walk out the glass door.

All the tributes were outside the training booth glass watching him. Kihyun began clapping rapidly as the omega walked out.

“Come along, precious.” Kyungsoo smirked darkly as he led the omega through, “I think… we're done training.”

Baekhyun giggled and nodded, “Let’s go see Jun and Hunnie.”

“Anything you want.”

~~~~~~~

Kibum beamed at the group on the couch. “Good news. At least half of the tributes wants you as an ally.”

The omega widened his eyes behind his cookie, head resting on the youngests chest.

“Well, they saw him shoot.” Chanyeol cooed. Reaching over to pinch the omegas chubby cheek, “He’s so good!”

Baekhyun squeaked and shoved his hand away playfully.

“Well, sweetheart, you got your pick of the litter.” The mentor laughed at the mates.

“He wants Kihyun and Jooheon.” Kyungsoo answered as Baekhyun chewed down another bite.

The eldest alpha frowned, “Jimin calls them Nuts and Volts.”

“What about Jimin? And Taehyung?” Minho suggested with a small raise of his brow.

“Why? So they could backstab us?” The omega said, letting Sehun wipe away crumbs from his fingers onto a tissue.

“I’ll tell them you’re still thinking it over.” Kibum sighed and grabbed Minho’s arm, pulling him out of the train compartment.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of pacing in the room and leaned up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “Alpha?”

Sehun stopped and looked at the bed apologetically, searching for the omegas eyes beneath his pack mates. “Sorry, I’m sorry baby, go to bed.”

The omega frowned and shimmied out from under Junmyeon, “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare, but it’s okay now.” He whispered, coming back to the bed and moving to press the omega into Kyungsoo's chest, the other alpha nosing Baekhyun's hair with a purr in his sleep.

“Sehun, how come I never know when you're having a nightmare?” The omega asked, wrapping his arms around the maknaes neck.

“I don't know. I don't think I cry out or thrash around or anything. I just come to… paralyzed with terror.”

“You should wake me,“ Baekhyun said, thinking about how he interrupted the alphas sleep two or three times on a bad night.

“It's not necessary. Our nightmares are usually about losing you,” Sehun revealed. “I'm okay once I realize you're here.”

Baekhyun felt his heart racing as he tangled fingers in the maknaes hair. “What if… one day I’m not?” But then, the alphas wouldn’t be either, he realized.

But Sehun was already sleeping peacefully over his mate, worries forgotten.

At least for a little while.

~~~~~~

“District Twelve. Byun Baekhyun, report for individual assessment.”

The omega chewed his lip as he glanced up at the doors.

He’d been waiting hours. They wouldn’t allow Chanyeol and Jongin to stay with him like last year. The Peacekeepers pulled them out immediately.

It wasn’t that bad until Kyungsoo was forced to go, and he sat in silence by himself.

“Will you wait for me?” The omega asked as Kyungsoo walked back through the assessment doors.

“Right outside the doors.” The alphas confirmed, pressing a quick kiss to Baekhyun's temple, “You do whatever you want, Baekhyun. We’re tired of playing games.”

Having someone on his side, it was warming, but knowing it was completely true- that his mates would fight to death just to keep him happy, it also made him feel guilty. He’d rather die than have any of the alphas, but it didn’t work like that for them, they would die too.

Maybe that was why he always felt guilty.

Baekhyun didn’t look around as he walked into the assessment area. But his discovery was directly under his feet.

Kyungsoo had drawn a portrait of a dead Jisung, holding flowers.

The omega stood frozen, his stomach churning uncomfortably, and it wasn’t from his cubs shifting around.

“Baekhyun?”

The omega looked visibly shaken and upset, tears rolling down his face.

“Mr. Byun?”

Baekhyun wiped his face and glowered over at Luhan who was standing in the Gamemakers station. “You have ten minutes to present your chosen skill.”

The omegas hands shook as he grabbed a container of paint and clenched his jaw, having to step over the beautiful painting.

He didn’t have much time, and he never was the beautiful artist Kyungsoo was, always creating works of art in seconds, presenting them to the omega with bashful smiles.

Baekhyun loved them all, and he found Kyungsoo adorable everytime he presented something new.

But there was one thing Baekhyun had time to create.

Something that had been burned into his eyes for months now.

EXO’s howling wolf.

It was drawn hazardly in the ground, but he made it huge. And he turned around, dropping the golden paint tube on the ground as he bowed sarcastically, not caring about how it splattered all over him.

And Luhan smiled.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun threw himself at Kyungsoo, the alpha immediately leading him back to the dorm where everyone was waiting.

“What’d you do, baby? You’re all… gold.” He laughed.

The omega felt relaxed as the alpha let him cling to his clothes in the elevator. “Drew… the howling wolf.”

Kyungsoo smirked into the omegas hair, “Why did you do it?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun pressed his nose into the alphas scent gland, “To show them that we’re more than just a piece in their Games?”

The alpha smelled so proud Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to regret his actions. “Why did you… draw Jisung?”

“I’m not sure. I just wanted to hold them accountable, if only for a moment.” Kyungsoo said softly. “For killing that little alpha.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond. So he said the only thought in his mind. “So what should we do with our last few days?”

Kyungsoo laughed and held Baekhyun's hand tightly, “I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you.”

“Want to listen to the pups?” Baekhyun suggested as Kyungsoo opened the dorm door.

“Oh! Let’s do that!” Taemin yelled in excitement, the alphas growled at him. “Please, you act like I’d ever lay a hand on your omega! Let me hear!”

“Ugh,” Junmyeon faked a disgusted look, “When did you worm your way into our family?” He joked.

“When Jinki did!” The escort laughed proudly. “Please, Baek!”

Baekhyun laughed and nodded, “Of course.” He turned to Sehun to grab his hand, “Hold me so I can shift and not hurt myself?”

“No problem, babe.” The maknae swooned immediately.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol and Jongin pressed kisses to his face. “You guys look fantastic.” He smiled up at his mates outfits.

“I’ll be watching you.” He added.

They laughed. “Counting on it, little wolf.” Jongin cooed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's nose, “We’ll see you in a bit.”

The omega smiled at their backs as they walked out from backstage.

“And turn a bit.” Cinna instructed the omega, “Is it too tight? I used old fittings from… before.” He worried.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun nodded, placing a hand on his stomach, “It’s not too tight, they’re still moving.”

The stylist beamed and walked behind the omega to straighten out and make sure the robe on top was perfect.

It was a brilliant gold, a sun embroidered on the back, beneath he wore a tight white jumpsuit, Baekhyun always loved Cinna's designs.

“Look, babe.” Junmyeon cooed, “Chanyeol's up.”

Baekhyun released an excited noise as the large alpha walked onto stage charmingly, his necklace covered chest exposed, along with his mating mark because of the deep cut striped shirt paired with skin tight black pants.

Chanyeol was so… big, it excited Baekhyun.

“Ah, Park Chanyeol, you’re quite a big deal here, did you know?” Caesar smiled and looked small beside the alpha.

“Am I Caesar?” He asked charmingly, sending a smirk out into the audience.

“Definitely, you and your pack, what a perfect group of alphas. It’s only normal that you guys would end up with a perfect little omega. Tell us, what’s he like?”

“Baekhyun.” The way Chanyeol smiled at even the mention of his mate had Baekhyun's heart racing.

“Sorry, turn a bit.” Cinna requested, Baekhyun did as asked without looking away from the screen in the corner of the dressing room.

“He’s… I don’t even know where to begin. He’s really the sweetest thing ever, when he wakes up his hair is curly and falls over his eyes carelessly, then he whines every morning for one of us to brush it back for him… every morning without fail.”

Chanyeol laughed and brushed his hair back as the audience screamed for more information and details.

“What’s your favorite thing about the omega? Does he say anything or do anything that you just cannot get enough of?” The host fished with a dramatic face of interest.

“Everything.” He grinned to himself, “He… he’s literally like a little light, brightening everyone up. He tells us he’s lucky all the time… that we’re good alphas to him, but we’re definitely the ones that are lucky.”

The audience cooed and awed loudly as Caesar faked a swoon and patted the alphas shoulder.

“It seems that’s all the time we have for you, but you’ve given us such great peeks into your lives the past few months. The video of Baekhyun being carried on your back in wolf form, it’s still being played in the news, it’s adorable. We wish you luck, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol's eyes teared up as he bowed to the audience, and Baekhyun tilted his head, not sure if it was genuine or for dramatic effect.

“Okay, when you get out there you spin, Baek.” Cinna blocked the omegas view of the screen for a moment, fixing his thin braid over his temple, “I’m always so proud to see you in my work.”

“He always looks beautiful in your work, Cinna.” Junmyeon praised.

“I think… Baekhyun is what makes it beautiful.” The artist argued as he moved out of Baekhyun's view.

“That could be a factor.” Sehun teased, the omega blushed and then looked at the TV when he heard cheering.

“Kim Jongin!” Caesar cheered, “Seems your pack members always get the warmest of welcomes.”

Jongin laughed cutely and it made Baekhyun laugh loudly. For someone so masculine, so… very dominant, Jongin was so sweet, adorable really.

And even though he was dressed so seductively, a sheer shirt showing off his defined, lithe body and loose pants, he didn’t see his mate as anything other than lovable.

“I suppose it is because my pack adores the Capitol citizens so much.” The alpha lied through his teeth.

“It’s probably the look of you alphas, so handsome, right ladies and gentlemen?” Caesar prompted, waving his hand to get the crowd shouting. He really didn’t need too, they were already squealing and hooting for the alpha.

“Alright, alright, let's get to it.” The host added, calming the crowd before turning to the tall alpha. “So, tonight we’ve seen anger, we’ve seen sadness and tears, but you’re a hard one to read, Jongin. What do you feel?”

The alpha nodded to the hosts words attentively before looking out at the crowd, “Hope.”

Baekhyun felt Cinna peering over his shoulder at the word.

“Hope?” Caesar repeated, “And what about hope?”

“You know, my mates little brother… he once told us that hope was the most powerful of emotions…” Jongin trailed off a bit as his voice got quieter, as did the crowd, “Jungkook, he’s a smart kid, but we didn’t understand what he meant at the time.”

“And what did he mean?” The host asked softly.

Jongin laughed without any humor and looked at his mentor and escort in the front row, Jinki gave him a slight head nod. “Hope can mean whatever you want it too. But today, and recently, it means… everything to us.” He sucked in a breath and looked up into the camera, “For us, it means Baekhyun gets out, our mate is leaving the arena at all costs. We don’t care about anything else, our omega is leaving, and he’s never going to come back to the Games again.”

The crowd began yelling in approval at the alphas heartfelt words.

“Those are strong words, Jongin. What makes you think that you guys are any better than the other Victors?”

“It’s not about being better.” Jongin shook his head, “The difference between us and them… is that everything we have to lose is going to be in there with us, he’ll be right in front of our eyes the whole time. Looking at him… it revitalizes our hope, and hope makes you strong, makes you do things you would have never done before.”

Caesar clapped and looked nervously into the crowd, “Alright, good, good. Best of luck to you, Kim Jongin. You and your pack have our wishes.”

Baekhyun heard Kibum laugh in disbelief, but he looked approving. “Didn’t think the alpha had it in him, he always was the nicest of you alphas.” He joked.

The omega laughed at the mentor and nodded his head. “Nini is the nicest.”

“I’m not sure if I’m offended or if I agree.” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “You’re my mentor, but you choose Jongin? Choose me, Kibum.”

Baekhyun burst into giggles at Kyungsoo's pout. Cinna laughed behind his back and spun the omega around to face him, back towards the alphas on the couch. “You be yourself, omega. You always make people like you anyways. Get good sponsors so you can eat well.”

Cinna smiled fondly as Baekhyun grabbed his hands to place them on his stomach, “I want you to be one of the first to see them, Cinna.”

The stylist smiled and pressed a kiss to the omegas cheek, “Don’t let anything bring you down, Baekhyun. You’re the sweetest person.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the compliment and threw his arms around the stylist, “I just care about you a lot Cinna. You’ve always been good to me.”

Cinna frowned over the omegas shoulder as he met eyes with the alphas mated to Baekhyun, eyes watering. “I care about you too.” He whispered, “Don’t be sad.”

Baekhyun frowned at his sad tone. “You’ve made me look beautiful tonight, I’m sure I’ll get sponsors for your work. How do you do it?” He tried to cheer up.

“I always channel my emotions into my work. That way, I don’t hurt anyone but myself.” The stylist said softly, pulling away from the omega to straighten Baekhyun’s outfit out.

Before Baekhyun could respond, Taemin burst through loudly. “Here to get my tributes!” He sang. “Come on you two, District Twelve with me- the rest of you go sit in the front they’re up!”

Baekhyun laughed as Kibum shoved the smaller playfully for bossing them around, then turned to usher them out to do as the escort requested.

“You and Ki, huh?” Kyungsoo smirked.

Taemin flustered and turned red beneath his white face makeup, “No! What are you- not in a million years!” He cried, smelling like embarrassment.

~~~~~~

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, you know him as the Capitols Sunshine!”

Baekhyun shook the nervousness from his hands, he hadn’t done an interview solo before, he didn’t have one of the boys to hang on.

“The omega Victor of last year’s Hunger Games, Byun Baekhyun!”

The omega bit his lip before stepping onto the stage and becoming overwhelmed with the screaming.

”Byun Baekhyun, you look fabulous! Doesn’t he?” Caesar cried.

The audience cheered and clapped their approval as Baekhyun focused on his breathing, hands wringing together.

“My, my. Now, Baekhyun, this is a very big, and very emotional night for all of us. Wouldn’t you say?” The host smiled at the omega.

“Yes.” Baekhyun said softly, “I think we’re all shocked.”

“I agree that we are.” Caesar agreed, “You’re probably the most awaited Victor to speak to tonight, so what exactly do you think people are most curious about? What do you want us to know about you, the first ever omega Victor.”

“I don’t like that word.” The omega felt a burst of confidence as he locked eyes with his mates, mentor, and escort in the front row. “I feel… like it’s not fitting, we aren’t Victors, we haven’t won anything.”

“But you have.” The host laughed, “You should be proud of your accomplishments, you are mated, you are famous, you have won, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shook his head and covered his hands with his sleeves, eyes looking at his two mates in the front. “I am mated, yes. And we love each other… more than I ever dreamed, but it doesn’t feel like we have won.”

“And why do you believe that?”

The omega turned to look at the host, “Because we are here again, we are here preparing to be thrown into another Game so soon. We didn’t have time to live, and even if two of us make it out and win… we lose the others. That’s not winning.” He sounded pained, but it was the truth.

Baekhyun heard the crowd hooting and crying at his words.

“I see.” The host faked sympathy, “Anything else you wanted us to hear or see?”

Baekhyun nodded and stepped towards the edge and looked at Cinna. The stylist nodded with a fond smile.

The omega grinned back before spinning carefully, giggling at the audience cheers.

The back of his golden robe burned up. Baekhyun couldn't see what the golden sun on his back turned into until he glanced at one of the screens. It was the EXO symbol instead of a sun.

“Oh, my God! Oh, my God.” Caesar cried.

Baekhyun spun on his feet to look out of the crowd with a boxy grin, the audience rose to their feet to clap and cheer for him.

“It's a howling wolf.” Baekhyun beamed at Cinna.

“Your stylist has certainly outdone himself this time, hasn’t he?” Caesar laughed nervously, “What theatricality? Cinna, take a bow.”

The camera showed Cinna in the audience, standing beside the alphas to bow as the audience clapped loudly.

Baekhyun smiled and carefully climbed up the stairs to the stage the other Victors were standing at, they looked at him curiously, but somewhat respectful.

“You were great, omega.” Taehyung said above the omega, Baekhyun smiled at the pretty alpha. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol and Jongin sent the omega smiles a bit down from Taehyung, it was reassuring.

“Ah, a lot of favorites are here, our dear Do Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun smiled fondly as his alpha walked out, screaming confidence.

“Caesar, good to see you.” Kyungsoo was such a good liar it was almost sad, Baekhyun giggled at his thought.

“Wow, you too, you look so well.”

Kyungsoo laughed, Baekhyun's favorite heart shaped smile as he nodded.

“Anyways.” Caesar began, “I guess the question that we never got around to… was to ask how things went down when your admission scared your poor omega off stage. Now, it doesn’t seem as sensitive to ask, as you obviously already have him.” He motioned to Kyungsoo's marked neck.

“Oh.” The alpha laughed as the audience hooted in excitement. “The truth is… Baekhyun was shocked, of course I was scared it was a rejection, but it wasn’t at all.”

“He was overwhelmed.” The host offered.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo accepted, “Baek was overwhelmed and confused, he wanted me to confirm it for him, to tell him to his face. And… that was really all there is to it, now we’re happily mated, we have a pack.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t keep all the sweet details to yourself! Tell us something juicy.” Caesar urged, patting the alphas shoulder.

Kyungsoo laughed and looked at Kibum with a slight nervous smile. “You know, our pack and I, we’ve been…we’ve luckier than most and I wouldn’t have any regrets at all…if…if it weren’t…if…” Baekhyun recognized that his alpha wasn’t playing anymore, that was real pain in his voice as he tripped over his words.

“If it weren’t for what? What? What?”

The alpha gulped and nodded discreetly at his pack members in the front row. “...it weren’t for the puppies.”

The audience was outraged, and shocked as cameras zoomed in on Baekhyun, the omega laying a palm over his stomach with a nervous look, plastered all over screens.

“Call it off!”

“Stop the Games!”

“You can’t send a pregnant omega in the Games!”

“Alright. This is news! Let’s find out more.” The host cried into his microphone.

The audience started to rise to their feet to protest in outrage out of concern for the pups and omega.

“Those are cubs in an arena!”

“You’ll kill pups!”

“Calm down. This is news to all of us.”

Caesar turned and whispered something to Kyungsoo who quickly went up to join the other Victors all standing on a raised platform behind the host, the audience continued to act outraged, calling for the Games to be canceled.

“Let’s uh…everybody calm down.” Caesar stuttered.

Baekhyun smiled in relief as Kyungsoo made his way beside him, throwing his arms around the alpha. “Our puppies, alpha.”

“Shh, I know, we know.” The alpha responded, fully aware the camera was watching the two of them, hearing the crowd grow louder at their exchange.

Baekhyun released the alpha with a small frown and turned to grab the tributes hand next to him. Slowly, all of the tributes join hands.

Caesar stood at the front of the audience, “This is news to all of us. Alright. Alright. Alright. We’re going to find out what can be done about this.”

Behind him, the tributes then raised their joined hands, the host looked at them, and for once was at a loss for words.

Then, the lights cut off and the show was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like how I changed a bit? 
> 
> Whose speech was your favorite? I’ll tell you mine in the next note!


	26. Sweet, Innocent, & Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is describing one of the alphas, take a guess before you read!

“Unfortunately, the Games are still on. This is goodbye, for now.” Kibum sighed in disappointment, sitting down beside Minho.

“Presents for the team.” Taemin mumbled as he walked in with a small velvet bag, beginning to pull small boxes out. “I got them for all of us, we’re all a team.” He said softly, even giving one to Jinki.

“What is this?” Kibum raised a brow, opening his box, pulling out a gold wristband.

Taemin sighed in exasperation, “Your token, remember? Hair for me, pin for Baekhyun. Gold bangle for you and the other mentors and escorts. And for the alphas, the lockets that we talked about.”

Sehun smiled as he turned over the locket in his fingers, “Thank you, Tae.”

The maknae nodded discreetly over Baekhyun's shoulder to the three going in the Games. “It means everything.”

“We’re a team, aren’t we?” Taemin said wetly.

Baekhyun felt his eyes glossing over at the sight of his escort getting so upset.

“And I’m so proud of my Victors.” The flamboyant escort fanned his face, “So proud.”

“I am so…well you all deserved so much better.” He added with tears pooling in his eyes.

The omega leaned forward to grab his hand, “Thank you, Taemin.”

Taemin grimaced as he eyed the sweet omega, “I am truly sorry.” Visibly upset and crying, he turned and left the room.

“Thank you, mentors.” Jongin mumbled, turning over the necklace in his hand, “And Jinki… we- you guys have done so much for us.”

Minho sighed and pulled his tribute into a side hug, “We didn’t do anything, kid, you did it all yourself.”

“You guys did everything, everything.” Junmyeon argued, his hand rubbing over Baekhyun's spine, “All of you… we owe you.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat and didn’t look up from his blue velvet box, “Any last advice?”

“Know who the real enemy is.” Kibum said quickly.

“And keep eachother safe.” Minho tacked on, eying Baekhyun.

“Keep your hope.” Jinki muttered, “It’s all you have left, hold onto it.”

Who knew a Capitol escort held the most heartwarming advice.

But why did Baekhyun feel like his real enemy… was himself.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun couldn't sleep at all, he knew the alphas didn’t either, but they pretended, all the way until morning.

“You keep him safe.” He heard Junmyeon speaking, his hand running up and down his spine. “You do as said, and you keep him safe.”

“Hyung.” Jongin sounded like he was crying, and Baekhyun couldn't acknowledge it or he would cry too. “I’m… not strong enough, it should have been you.”

One of the others sighed and Sehun pulled the ‘sleeping’ omega up his chest more.

“You’re one of the strongest, Nini.” Kyungsoo whispered, “Yeol and I, we’re right there with you.”

“Don’t leave us even for a second.” Jongin requested, “I’ll lose my mind- I can’t- I’ll go crazy, I’m not strong enough.”

“For Baekhyun you will be, Jongin.” Chanyeol's voice vibrated somewhere near the omegas right side, “For our cubs you will be strong- like we know you are. Anytime you stress, you look at Baekhyun and it’s worth it.”

“It’s worth it.” The second youngest repeated with a heavy breath.

Baekhyun was sure they knew he wasn’t asleep, he smelled too distressed to be asleep. But Sehun wasn’t mentioning anything, only breathing in his scent deeply.

A knock on the door sounded and Baekhyun jumped up, alert.

“We’ll be out, just a few minutes, please!” Sehun cried, actual tears as he pulled Baekhyun back to his chest.

“Five!” A Peacekeeper yelled in response.

“I don’t want to, the pups, I don’t know- what if I can’t protect them?” The omega panicked, straddling Sehun’s lap and pressing his nose into his mates hair.

“Don’t shift and it's no problem.” Junmyeon cooed, smiling thankfully as the three who were going into the Games backed off for him, they’d see him daily for the next… however long the Games lasted.

“Unless you’re in a lot of pain, don’t shift, okay? And- if- if you think something is happening… you tell the pups to stop it.”

Baekhyun laughed softly, eyes leaking tears down to the corners of his lips. “Stop it, cubs.” He laughed at the childishness.

“That’s right.” Sehun smiled and pressed a kiss to his mates jaw, “Daddies said to stay in Mommy until it’s time to come, pups.” He warned, looking at Baekhyun's small curve.

The omega found himself crying with a smile, he would miss the two so much. “Love you, love you both.”

Junmyeon released a soft comforting noise as he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's cheekbone. “We love you, you’re going to be safe. Care about yourself more than anything else.”

“I can’t when-“

A knock interrupted Baekhyun's refusal.

“Time, let's go!”

The alphas sighed and they each pressed kisses to Baekhyun's lips before being forced out.

~~~~~~~

The room Baekhyun stood in wasn’t calming at all. It was funny that even before they were being forced to face their deaths they don’t get a smidge of comfort.

They get sent to die in a room that smells like fear.

Instead of comfort, they got solid cement rooms with nothing but the tube that would raise them to the arena.

Baekhyun never wanted to face his issues, but he always seemed forced to. And right now, his trauma was rising.

“The suit is light, not thermal. So I’d guess tropics or desert.” Cinna said softly.

At least his voice was comforting, the only reassuring thing Baekhyun could calm himself with. He kept scratching at where the tracker in his arm was implanted.

“Sixty seconds till launch.” Breaks Baekhyun's one moment of calmness.

“That robe was beautiful. I think it’s the best one you’ve ever made.” He looked up at Cinna softly and hoped he could see how genuine he was.

“I thought you’d like it.”

“I just wanted to tell you because I don’t kno-“

Baekhyun had never heard Cinna growl, but he did. “Stop. Remember I’m betting on you, sunshine. You have pups to give. Don't give up on them.”

Baekhyun's gulped and watched Cinna pin the wolf pin on his upper arm and then hide it under another layer of cloth, they looked at each other for a moment before embracing each other.

“Ten seconds till launch.”

His stylist pressed a kiss to his forehead before urging him into the tube. Baekhyun stepped onto the platform that was to take him up to the arena, but it doesn’t move.

He frowned and saw Cinna send him an apologetic look.

Suddenly, Peacekeepers entered the room. “Cinna!”

All Baekhyun could see was blood as Cinna got beaten before his eyes. The omegas knuckles turned bloody as he screamed and hit them on the glass.

“No! Cinna! No!” He wailed, voice straining.

Then, Cinna fell to the floor and the Peacekeepers continued beating him with their batons.

“No! No! No! No! Cinna!” Baekhyun cried and yelled in distress, banging on the glass as he watched Cinna being beaten.

“No! No! Take me!”

The Peacekeepers started to drag Cinna’s body away and finally, the platform rose to take the omega up to the arena, Baekhyun continued to cry in distress as he laid flat on the bottom to watch Cinna be dragged away.

“No! No! Stop!” He felt a stripe of sunlight on his back as he cried and laid flat on his platform.

“Baekhyun!”

There’s no time for this, no time to mourn, not when he had a job to do. If Cinna wanted him to live- he’ll live.

But it hurts… so bad. Living was too hard, Baekhyun hated it.

Baekhyun cursed himself for always being a sucker for people who showed him kindness.

“Baby, get up!”

The first person Baekhyun met eyes with was Jimin, and what confused the omega as he climbed to his feet, was the sadness in the betas eyes as he looked at him. Baekhyun decided Park Jimin was weird.

Then, he looked around the cornucopia. Everyone was standing on a platform and all around them was an ocean, they had to swim, he realized.

But Kyungsoo couldn't swim.

“Let the 75th Hunger Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Baekhyun frantically looked around to find Kyungsoo.

“Soo!”

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

He locked eyes with Kyungsoo and he’d never seen the alpha look so… dreadful in his life.

“Don’t move!” Baekhyun yelled. “Stay!”

The buzzer for the Games rang, and Baekhyun jumped into the water to swim to the Cornucopia, the first grab a bow and arrow set.

He got there quickly, only Jongin dripping wet and already handing him a bow.

“Watch out!” The alpha growled, pulling Baekhyun towards him. Baekhyun spun around with his bow raised and shot an arrow at the career.

It hit the alpha in the leg and had Jeonghan falling back in the water.

Out of panic, Baekhyun saw movement out of the corner of his eye and went to shoot at it.

Kim Taehyung smirked and raised his arms, the spear he snatched in his grip. “Good thing we’re allies, right? You’re awfully quick.” He laughed with a pearly white smile and pointed at the gold bracelet on his wrist, just like Kibums.

“Where did you get that?” The omega growled.

“He’s fine, Baek.” Jongin muttered, grabbing a machete.

Taehyung was awfully cheerful for being put in an arena, “Where do you think? Duck.”

The omega squeaked as Jongin pushed him down at the other alphas words.

Taehyung threw his spear and impaled a tribute.

“Don’t trust One and Two. I’ll take this side- you hold them off.”

“I’ll go find Soo.” Jongin added, “Baekhyun, stay close to me.”

Baekhyun licked his lips and shot an arrow at a scrawny looking older tribute- everyone was too close for comfort, the first Games weren’t like this at all, his eyes were racing.

“Guys! Chanyeol found him, he’s over here!”

The omega kept close to Jongin's back as they ran to the edge of the rocks separating the cornucopia into sections.

Kyungsoo was pulled into the water- another tribute trying to attack him in the water.

“Jongin.” Baekhyun whimpered, “Can't swim, Soo- can’t-“

Before the omega could process, Chanyeol dived back into the water, dropping the extra machetes Jongin had grabbed for him and Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun gasped and raised the bow, ready to shoot as Kyungsoo got pulled under. They couldn’t see anything, just water moving.

The omegas heart was pumping blood so loudly his eyes felt like they were going to explode, it didn’t help that he had come into the arena already destroyed and panicked, it was just his luck something like this had to happen in the first few seconds.

Just when Baekhyun felt his knees grow weak, holding Jongin's shoulder to keep himself upright as a cannon went off, Kyungsoo came back up.

He gasped for air and practically threw himself at Chanyeol.

“Oh, fuck.” The omega held his chest and knelt over. “Oh, fuck, Kyungsoo.” He whimpered.

Chanyeol dragged them both through the water; Taehyung and Jongin pulled Kyungsoo up, he was hacking up water.

“Oh, baby.” Baekhyun cried, almost slipping on wet rocks as he rushed over to cup his face. “Kyungsoo- Soo-“

The alpha wiped water out of his eyes and pressed his head to the omegas temple for a second. “It’s okay.” He coughed up a bit more water, “We’re okay.”

Baekhyun knew they were being ridiculous, anyone could kill them all for just standing here, and the alphas realized the same thing as he felt familiar arms pick him up.

“We gotta go, Baek, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said deeply, throwing the omega over his shoulder.

“To the jungle.” Taehyung cried, “Go! Go, Kyungsoo, can you run?”

Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention to the alphas response because obviously he could when Chanyeol started jogging through trees.

After a little while, it started to get humid. So humid, it was sticky and felt like it was sticking in their lungs as they breathed.

“Okay, hold up. Hold up!” Jongin coughed out, falling against a tree.

Chanyeol heaved as he set Baekhyun on the ground looking him over to make sure he was okay. “I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay.” Baekhyun told him, pulling his knees to his chest.

The alpha smiled while he panted and pressed his forehead to the omegas chest, breathing heavily as Baekhyun pet his hair.

“God, it’s hot.” Kyungsoo grunted, pulling on his shirt, “We gotta find fresh water.”

Suddenly, they heard three cannon’s being shot marking more tribute deaths, and Taehyung laughed quietly.

“Well, I guess they’re not holding hands anymore.” He shook his head more and laughed at his joke.

“You think that’s funny?” Baekhyun snapped, fingers curling into Chanyeol's hair.

“He’s with us, Baekhyun.” Jongin soothed, scooting closer to him and Chanyeol.

Taehyung smirked, “Every time that cannon goes off it’s music to my ears. I don’t care about any of them.”

The omega frowned at the alpha and he swore he saw pain in Taehyung's eyes. Like he wanted to break, to tell the truth.

He was a walking facade with a pretty face, Baekhyun decided.

He wondered what sort of game Taehyung had to play to continue living too.

“Let’s keep moving.” Chanyeol croaked as he stood up.

He helped Baekhyun up before walking behind the omega, shadowing him with his form.

They walked further into the jungle, Jongin leading by cutting through the vines and branches to clear the path.

“It’s too quiet.” Kyungsoo murmured.

Taehyung nodded and wiped his brow. “I think we’re on the edge.”

Baekhyun eyed something ahead of Jongin and tilted his head. It looked like glass. Glass, electromagnetic, forcefield.

“Jongin stop!”

Jongin didn’t have enough time to stop when his machete was already hitting it, the whole wall sparked and he went flying into the forest floor, still.

”Jongin, no!”

He ran past the alphas to straddle his mates body, “Jongin?”

Baekhyun ran his hand over Jongin's face, he didn’t feel any air coming from his mouth or nose, his chest wasn’t rising.

“Alpha? He’s not breathing! -He’s not breathing! He’s not breathing! Nini!” He began to scream, panicked as he nosed down the alphas face, “Jongin! Get- up!”

“Alpha!” He wailed, shaking his shoulders, “Get up- please- don’t leave me!”

Baekhyun felt arms pulling him away and he growled, snarling and trying to scratch at them. “Mate! My mate- Jongin!” He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Taehyung sat beside Jongin and began to perform CPR as Chanyeol held Baekhyun down against the ground. “Stop it!” The alpha hissed at the blue eyed omega, “Baekhyun, stop!”

“Alpha! Jongin.” The omega whimpered, stopping his scratching and wiggling at Chanyeol's command. “Jongin- Nini.”

“Shhh.” Kyungsoo leaned down to press his nose to the omegas while Chanyeol pinned him down, “Shh, calm down, stop.”

Taehyung pressed down on Jongin's chest. “Fuck, Come on. Come on.”

Baekhyun's tears were falling into his hairline and his two other alphas could only listen to his painful cries and lick his tears out of sight.

“Please, wake up. Please, wake up.” The omega chanted with closed eyes.

“Come on. Come on, Jongin.” Taehyung cursed out.

If Baekhyun was more aware, he would see how frantically Taehyung was trying to save Jongin.

“Come on. Come on. Come on, Jongin!”

Kyungsoo licked a comforting stripe up Baekhyun's cheek as Chanyeol loosened his grip on their omega. “Please, Jongin. Nini, come on.” Baekhyun heard the alpha whisper on his skin.

“Come on.” Chanyeol wiped his tears away before Baekhyun could notice and panic more.

Suddenly, a loud, pained intake of air cut through the cries.

“Jongin! Jongin!” Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol pulled him up.

The omega scattered over and collapsed beside him, “Oh my god!” He sobbed with relief and laid his head on the alphas chest.

“Be careful, there’s a forcefield up there.” Jongin said with a laugh.

“Idiot.” Chanyeol growled.

Baekhyun began to laugh through his tears and then sat up to press kisses to his mouth, crying against him while he stroked Jongin's hair.

“Oh my god. You were dead. You were dead. Your heart stopped.” The omega whimpered against his mouth, pressing his lips to the corner of Jongin's.

“It’s okay. It’s definitely working now.” The alpha said, pulling the omega closer to his chest.

Baekhyun smelled like death, and his alphas never wanted to smell it ever again.

“Do you…you- you want to stand up?” The omega stuttered on his emotions, looking into Jongin's chocolate eyes.

The alpha gave him one of Baekhyun's favorite smiles. Sweet, innocent, pure. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun sat back and let Kyungsoo help Jongin up, because he knew he wasn’t strong enough. Then, he latched himself onto Jongin's front, whines escaping his chest as his alpha tangled fingers in his hair.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. I’d never leave you guys alone.”

Words didn’t seem to comfort the omega anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect Jongin? Which of the alphas characters do you like the best?


	27. Taehyung Learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is a good alpha too.

Back in the jungle they made their way further in, Kyungsoo threw stones ahead of them, checking for the forcefield.

“Hang on.” Baekhyun cried, face scrunching up in pain as he grabbed his stomach.

“You okay? Baby, look at me.” Jongin said, dropping to his knees as Baekhyun knelt over.

Taehyung watched the pregnant omega with a frown, wondering how he thought it was fake when the omega was obviously in pain- he didn’t belong here- not that any of them did.

“Want to check- ow.” The omega cried, placing his hands on Jongin's shoulders, “Alpha- hurts.”

Jongin shushed him, pulling him between his knees, “We aren’t going anywhere tonight. Baekhyun needs to rest.” He said firmly.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo whispered, mouth so dry it was painful. “I’ll clear somewhere for him to rest.”

Taehyung collected the omegas bow and arrows and placed them against a tree, unsure of how to help. He never knew even mated omega cries begged alphas who weren’t their mates to act- maybe it was just the beauty of Baekhyun.

He’d met many omegas before, never quite like him.

“Come here.” Chanyeol said quietly, scooping the omega up and carrying him to the patch cleared of sticks and rocks. “You sleep, baby.” He added, settling Baekhyun on his side.

The omega scrunched his nose in pain, pulling his knees to his stomach. “Pups want out.” He gulped and pressed his cheek into the grass with a grunt.

His alphas felt like crying at the pain in his voice.

“Remember what Jun Hyung said.” Jongin gulped back tears and sat beside the omega, pulling his head in his lap. “It’s not time, puppies, you have to wait.” He added playfully.

“Stay with me.” Baekhyun cried, pulling Jongin's shirt, “Alpha, stay with us.”

“Okay.” The alpha responded sadly, sliding down to the floor and pulling Baekhyun under him, careful not to put too much pressure on the omegas stomach, just enough to protect him. “Sleep, sweetheart.”

Kyungsoo joined the two after a few moments, covering the omegas exposed side and nuzzling his nose into Jongin's temple.

Taehyung watched curiously for a while as Chanyeol dug his machete into the ground.

They could hear the three breathing, and Baekhyun's crying in his sleep always had them turning to check on him.

“How far along is he?” The unmated alpha asked quietly.

Chanyeol chuckled, “We don’t know… maybe a week left at most, maybe.”

“You know… I used to think it was a ploy, you know, like many did.” Taehyung's eyes looked into Chanyeol's, both of their eyes tinged red to see into the darkness. “But… he really is pregnant, and it’s so obvious… how he acted with Kyungsoo, how he acted with Jongin, how he acts with you. He loves you guys.”

Chanyeol tilted his head at the slight jealousy coming off the other alpha, but it wasn’t the threatening kind, more of Taehyung thinking about someone he loved too.

“We love him, I don’t know if you ever saw our Games, but we loved him way before he ever even thought about us.”

Taehyung laughed quietly, “I think everyone has seen your Games, he really is something though. You can’t ever really tell what he’s thinking, he’s so… brave but fragile, I can see why many people wanted him.”

“You ever tell him that and he’ll deny it.” Chanyeol chuckled, “He doesn’t think he’s strong at all… doesn’t understand his impact, how… powerful he can be.”

“You guys too.” The other called out, “There’s no Byun Baekhyun without you guys being mentioned. It’s not just ‘The Capitols Sunshine.’ He can be the face, but there is no hope without those who spread it. You all have a part, Baekhyun just… has a way with people.”

Chanyeol licked his dry lips and nodded slightly, wondering if they should be mentioning this right now when they were in the Capitols hands.

“Baekhyun… he loves to sing, and he has a beautiful voice. Everything about him is… well, beautiful.” He grinned to himself and saw Taehyung looking at his expression curiously, “Even when he’s upset, he’s still so… sweet? I don’t know if that’s the best word for it, but even though he acts like he’s not aware of a lot of things, he is. His only faults are that he.. uh- he protects too fiercely, and he finds trouble faulting people for their own actions, he’d rather blame himself.”

Chanyeol stopped talking as Baekhyun shuffled a little between Kyungsoo and Jongin, eyes closed, asleep as he turned to nose at Kyungsoo's neck with a quiet whine before calming down.

“He’s special.” Taehyung whispered, “Everyone sees that… everyone. But, the issue is… that he doesn’t care nearly as much about himself as he does you guys. What is he willing to sacrifice for change?”

Chanyeol ducked his head before moving to the other side to sit beside Taehyung, he wasn’t going to risk Snow picking up on what they were talking about and blowing the whole plan, granted, they did have a lot of powerful people on their end.

“Baekhyun won’t like it at first, he’ll hate it in fact, but he loves fiercely and cares about even strangers. He’ll sacrifice a lot, but to what extent I’m not sure.” He admitted.

“Would he sacrifice one of you? We need him to be willing to.”

Chanyeol licked his lips and shook his head, “I… I’m not sure.”

“What about your pups? You know there’s risks, Chanyeol. Kibum, Minho, and Cinna, they told us it's a-“

“We can’t think like that.” The alpha hissed softly, “As far as I’m concerned… those pups are safer inside Baekhyun than- than in the world right now.”

Taehyung flinched and smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, it’s… I’m an alpha too, I react to the omegas cries too, Chanyeol. He’s your mate, I know it’s stronger for you, but I promise you- swear- Jimin and I, we’ll protect him.”

“If anything happens.” The two alphas snapped their necks to look at Jongin who was sitting up against the trunk of a tree. “You promise us you will take care of them when we can’t.”

Jongin stood up carefully, stepping over Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to make his way over and sit in front of Chanyeol and Taehyung, knees touching his pack members.

“If something happened to us, if it was me, or Soo, even one of the ones not here.” Jongin voice cracked, “Taehyung, I know it’s a lot to ask, but if Kibum trusted you then you’re a good person. And he had an awful lot of good to tell us about you on the day of the announcement. So please, even if you lie, at least tell me you can watch them.”

Taehyung's tongue was twisted.

Sure, he had met them before the Games began, he met the pack through Kibum, through the alliance, but they were the important ones. They were the ones that needed to live- he was just a piece. More of a shield actually, but he was willing to die for them.

“If anyone dies, it will be me.” He responded carefully.

How did this pack have a way of making him seem so important when they were the ones that were worth everything? Taehyung and Jimin… they were only willing soldiers, glorified victims.

“Promise.” Jongin whispered adamantly, “They are my- our life Taehyung, we don’t hurt omegas, and we don’t hurt puppies. You are willing to promise your life to us, so why can’t you promise to live?”

“Because you deserve it more than me.” Taehyung felt tears welling up, and god… he couldn’t remember the last time he felt emotions like this.

Jongin's chocolate eyes looked like a puppies as he grabbed Taehyung's hand. “Nobody deserves anything more than anyone else.”

“Okay.” Taehyung gulped, “I promise.”

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Taehyung's shoulders as he saw the smaller alpha look distraught. “We take care of our friends, Taehyung. Baek doesn’t know it yet, but he’s going to love you.”

Taehyung laughed wetly. “I don’t think he’ll like me very much when I tell him Jimin and I think his little brother is a catch.”

Chanyeol and Jongin burst out in quiet laughter.

“Jungkook ... yeah, let me tell you about him.” Chanyeol snorted as Taehyung nodded excitedly, wiping away his tears.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun frowned quietly as he wiggled out from under Kyungsoo.

“You’re up?” The alpha over him asked softly, lifting himself up and pulling Baekhyun into his lap. “You can sleep more, it’s still night.”

“How-“ Baekhyun cut himself off with a dry cough. “ -many?”

“Eight.” Jongin croaked back. “How do you feel?”

The omega laid his head back against Kyungsoo's shoulder and smacked his lips, “Thirsty.”

“And the puppies?” Kyungsoo prompted dryly, rubbing the side of the omegas hip.

“Cranky.” He laughed slightly, it hurt his throat, but his alphas smiled so it was worth it.

The group sat in silence for a little, Kyungsoo attempted to purr Baekhyun back to sleep, but it hurt his dry throat so he opted to only urge the omega to his neck.

It was day one and things weren't looking great for them. Those on the beach still were probably boiling water- not thirsty and starving.

“Taehyung.” Baekhyun whispered, looking across at the alpha with crystal blue eyes. “Thank you.”

Taehyung tilted his head in confusion, stopping shoving his spear into a tree boredly. He couldn’t recall ever being thanked so genuinely before… was this what he meant when he said the omega had a way with people?

“No problem, Baekhyun.”

The omega smiled happily, not picking up the alphas confusion as he played with the necklace on Kyungsoo's neck.

Then, a parachute flew down, the red beeping light was snatched by Chanyeol immediately.

Jongin and Taehyung hovered over him as he pulled the note off the container and pulled the small metal device out. “Drink up, Ki & Minho.” He read softly.

“What is it?” Taehyung asked dryly.

“It’s from our mentors.” Jongin explained as he grabbed the device and held the metal to his face to see it. “... metal?”

Baekhyun popped up as he looked at it, standing up to walk over to them, “I think it’s a spile.”

“A what?” Chanyeol said with a raised brow as Baekhyun grabbed it from Jongin.

The omega walked over to a tree and tried to stick it in it, but the bark was too thick.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked as the omega walked over to Chanyeol and grabbed the machete from the ground.

“Need to carve some of this off.” He answered, about to swing it when Jongin grabbed his wrist.

“Let me do it.” He suggested.

Baekhyun's stomach turned with the puppies as he realized Jongin was worried he’d hurt himself, so he nodded and stepped back.

“Just a little bit- that’s good.” He instructed as Jongin shaved off a chunk of bark. “Now… here, you put it in the tree.” He passed over the spike.

They waited for a moment after Jongin shoved it into a tree, then water started to pour out through the spile.

They laughed in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? You’re kidding me!” Taehyung yelled with a grin.

Jongin cupped his hands filled with water and brought it to Baekhyun, “Drink, drink, Baekhyun.”

The omega was too thirsty to argue, cupping beneath his mates hands, pressing his mouth to the alphas fingers and gulping it down. He drank almost half of what Jongin had collected before sitting back with an amazed laugh, water dripping from his chin as he urged Jongin's hands towards him.

“Now you, drink.”

Baekhyun laughed as he saw Chanyeol gulping water from the spile, before turning to make sure Taehyung and Kyungsoo got some. “Have some water. Have some water.” He pulled the two over.

“Let the omega have more.” Taehyung suddenly said, pulling back with his face wet. “I’ll get a leaf, hold on, hold on.”

The alphas smiled at his back when he turned to pull a leaf from a tree and gathering water into it, walking carefully over to Baekhyun. “Here.”

Baekhyun hoped Taehyung wasn’t pretending anymore because he really, really liked this alpha.

He wrapped his hand around Taehyung's wrist as Jongin hopped over to his alphas to get more water. He gulped down almost all of the water in the leaf as Taehyung sat in front of him.

“Do you mind… if I…” Taehyung didn’t finish what he was saying, instead dipping his fingers into the leftover water and cleaning the omegas face of dirt. “You… you’re a bit dirty.”

“I figured.” Baekhyun laughed and tucked his hands to the lower part of his stomach.

“It’s not good for the puppies if… you get too dirty.” Taehyung said as an excuse. The omega didn’t mind the horrible excuse, or the foreign alpha touching his skin.

Suddenly, there was a strange clicking noise, all of them sitting silent until it was over.

“What?” Jongin whispered.

“I counted twelve.” Baekhyun muttered, licking his damp mouth.

“Midnight?” Taehyung suggested.

Kyungsoo hummed as Chanyeol stood up beside him, “Or the number of districts.”

“Look.” Chanyeol pointed into the distance, “Guys, look.”

Taehyung helped Baekhyun to his feet, watching over him carefully as he stumbled over roots before making it to the alpha.

“What… the hell?” The omega gawked and clutched Chanyeol's shirt.

A tree in the distance was being continuously struck by lightning.

The group stood and stared at it for a while before Taehyung felt it was uninteresting and sat back in his spot. “Probably to lure people in.”

“Well it’s certainly alluring.” Chanyeol responded, pulling Baekhyun towards another tree, “Drink some more and then we’ll pull it.” He ordered, moving the spile and shoving it in a different part of the tree so the water would start flowing again.

“Hmm… ‘Kay.” Baekhyun leaned up for a kiss as Chanyeol sat him down.

The alpha smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, then pressing his nose to the smallers for a moment too long to just be affectionate, it was reminiscent.

“Okay, we’ll be over here, cub.” He whispered against Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun hummed happily and leaned over to gulp some more water down, it kind of hurt his stomach intaking so much water on an empty stomach, but the water was more important.

Just as the water became only drips, Baekhyun struggled to pull the spike out before finally getting it with a popping noise.

But out of the corner of his eye he thought it looked dark, darker than before.

He looked in the opposite direction of where the group of alphas were talking and saw a fog, it looked cool, way cooler than the humid air around them so Baekhyun stood up carefully, holding the spile in one hand.

He reached out and barely brushed the fog, but as soon as it hit his hand he was falling back onto his butt with a pained scream, hand bubbling up into blisters immediately.

“Baek!”

“Baekhyun!”

“Run! Run! The fog is poisoned!” The omega cried, scrambling back into a pair of legs.

Taehyung grabbed the omega at his feet under the arms, “Come on, come on, come on.”

“Baekhyun, get in the front, go.” He urged with Baekhyun's bow and arrows over his arm, no time to see the omegas wounds.

Baekhyun's mates pushed him to the front, letting him lead the way down the hill.

The fog started to surround them from every direction. Baekhyun began to panic. He turned to the right and tripped over a tree trunk, falling and holding his stomach.

“Fuck, Baek!” Kyungsoo screamed, reaching down to scoop him up but was hit by the fog and blistered up, groaning as he pulled his omega up. “Go! Go!”

Baekhyun could hear the others screaming in pain as he climbed to his feet, holding his stomach and beginning to run again.

He felt weak from the poison, like he wanted to stop and give up now.

Then, Chanyeol fell to the ground, unable to carry on with his face and legs bubbled and painful.

“Yeol!” He screamed, jumping over a tree root to go back for him.

“I can’t carry him. Chanyeol, please. Yeol, please stand up. We have to go.” Jongin urged, hands blistered beyond belief.

“Chanyeol please!” Baekhyun cried.

Taehyung hissed in pain as he reached down to grab the alpha, half his face swollen. Kyungsoo ran over with a limp, grabbing the other side of the huge alpha.

“Lead the way.” Kyungsoo ordered with clenched teeth, “Jongin, go.”

So they went. Jongin leading the group and turning to look back at Baekhyun to make sure he was still following, but it seemed like the fog never ended.

“Ah! Jongin- I can’t- can’t!” Baekhyun wailed, vision shaking as his eyes swelled up. “Jongin, please-“

“Sh.” The alpha cried out as he picked up the omega, no strength left, “Can't either- fuck- Baek.” And then they stumbled.

Jongin held the omega tightly to his chest despite his pain as they went rolling down the side of a hill. He landed with a grunt beside Baekhyun, listening to the omega pant as he laid still.

Baekhyun blinked his one good eye and watched the other three stumble down dangerously fast, Chanyeol already passed out in their hold, limp as he rolled down onto Jongin's other side.

The omega looked up and watched helplessly as the fog descended behind them, but as it was about to hit them, its stopped by a forcefield and then it disappeared.

Baekhyun grunted in pain and laid back, but his hand came in contact with the edge of a lake, he screamed in pain but noticed the swelling go down.

He dragged himself over and laid in it. “Ah!” He clenched his jaw and cleaned over his arms, watching the poison dissipate from his skin.

“The water! The water helps.” He yelled.

He saw Kyungsoo look up at him in pain before dragging himself over.

Baekhyun completely forgot about his face as he pulled his mates into the water, listening to them hiss in pain.

The omega grabbed Taehyung by an arm and heaved him over, dropping the unrecognizable alpha into the water.

“Fuck! Fuck shit!” Chanyeol screamed as Kyungsoo pushed his back into the water.

Taehyung jumped awake, alert and looking at the omega in confusion before gasping in pain. “Ow! Ah- fuck!”

Baekhyun cringed as he pushed Taehyung's shirt up and rubbed water onto the alphas blisters. “I’m sorry, Taehyung I’m sorry.”

“Your face.” The alpha gasped in pain, “Go- go clean your face.”

The omega looked confused before he was being pulled into the water.

“You idiot.” His mate growled, “Fuck, your face Baekhyun, fuck.”

“Ow- no, no!” The omega screamed as Jongin laid him down on the edge of the lake and began to rub the poison from his blisters. “Stop-please, ow!”

“Shhh.” Kyungsoo whispered in pain as he looked a the omegas swollen face, “Shh, we love you, stop it.” He requested, pushing Baekhyun's shirt up to clean his skin.

Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he had blisters beneath his clothes, he thought Chanyeol and Taehyung had looked the worst- but maybe he was wrong.

“Please- Chanyeol!” He cried for the other alpha to help him get out of the water, away from the pain.

Chanyeol cringed as he watched the others hold Baekhyun in the water. “It will stop soon, tiny.” He whispered, not even heard by the screaming omega.

He knew it was best though, Baekhyun looked horrible, and the littlest one wanted to make sure everyone else was okay before even noticing that his eyes were swelling shut and that they could see blisters through his clothes.

“Ow-“ The omega clenched his hands into Jongin's pants, “Hurts- hurts!” He screamed as they cleaned his eyes.

“You can’t even see, baby, I’m sorry.” Jongin whimpered over Baekhyun's, “Alphas are sorry, little mate. Stay still, close your eyes.”

Taehyung pulled himself out of the water at the omegas crying, chest telling him to save him, the others were caring for Baekhyun, but it did hurt his chest like a son of a bitch.

The Capitol must really have it out for this pack to want to hear the omegas cries.

Baekhyun stopped crying after a little, out of strength to fight as Kyungsoo pulled his shirt off to wash it and Jongin pulled him out of the water.

“I’m sorry.” The alpha apologized as he sat the omega down in Chanyeol's lap, “You can see okay now?”

Baekhyun nodded, eyes still itching as he grabbed Chanyeol's arm and wrapped it around his bare stomach like protection. “Okay now, thank you, I’m sorry.”

“We love you.” Jongin responded, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's hair, “It hurts to hear your pain, okay? We don’t like it any more than you do.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun licked his lips and leaned against Chanyeol. “Sorry.”

Jongin only frowned and went to help Kyungsoo wash out Baekhyun's shirt to make sure they got all the poison out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is really.... rated M


	28. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sad!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Near miscarriage

“Do you want water?”

The omega blinked up at Taehyung as he knelt in front of him, face looking dry and itchy like Baekhyun's body felt like. “You look like you need it more than me.”

Taehyung grinned sheepishly and held his hands out to Baekhyun, “Trust me, you need it more.”

Baekhyun accepted a few gulps and watched Chanyeol accept the rest from the leaf before Taehyung was running off with the spile again, trying to find more.

“You feel better?” Baekhyun whispered, looking up at the alpha.

Chanyeol nodded, “Really trying to kill us, huh?”

It wasn’t really a joke, or funny, but Baekhyun laughed anyways.

“Going to take more than that.” Kyungsoo scowled as he sat down in front of the two and pulled Baekhyun to sit up to slide his wet shirt back on him. “We don’t go down that easily.”

“Do you want to know a secret?” Baekhyun asked, barely audible.

“Sure, tiny.” His largest mate mumbled on his temple.

“I wish you weren’t imprinted.”

Ouch, it caused the two alphas hearts to jolt painfully.

“Because I wanted to give up days into the first Games, but… I couldn’t- can't- because then you guys go down too, and… I don’t- won’t let that happen.” Baekhyun avoided their eyes.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo growled, grabbing Baekhyun's chin, “You’re stronger than all-“

“Hey…. Jongin…”

They turned to look at Taehyung at his odd tone.

Baekhyun jolted as he noticed the group of baboons hanging in the trees where Jongin was standing.

“Walk over here, slowly, Nini.” The omega said softly as the three of them climbed to their feet slowly.

Jongin raised a brow and turned towards the omega, but his eyes caught a movement, and he looked up and noticed the baboons surrounding them.

The alpha slowly backed away until his spine hit Taehyung's shoulder.

Baekhyun stared at the group surrounding them before watching one hiss, long fangs sticking out.

These weren’t baboons, he realized. They were vicious mutts.

“Get to the beach.” Baekhyun gulped.

As if they knew what he said, the baboons started to attack.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun behind them, but a baboon jumped on his back. He growled and fell into the lake, trying to drown the creature.

But Baekhyun was the one who got his face pushed under, unnatural strength from the mutt, not to mention the omega was still weak from poison.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo growled, turning to stab the baboon that was ready to bite Baekhyun before picking Baekhyun up with one arm. “Baekhyun, breathe!”

The omega gasped breaths as he was tossed into Chanyeol's arms.

“We gotta get to the beach!” Taehyung yelled.

The group tried to make a run for it; Jongin stumbled and just as he was about to be attacked by a baboon, one of the Morphlings emerged from the trees and attacked it, he got bitten in the throat in the process.

“No!” Jongin screamed as he stabbed the mutt, grabbing the scrawny man.

“Who is that?” Kyungsoo yelled.

“A Morphling. Help me get him.” Jongin demanded behind the group.

They dragged him and made it to the beach, as soon as they reached the beach, the baboons stopped attacking.

“Baek, are you okay?” Chanyeol worried, sitting the omega in the sand and brushing his hands over his face, looking at a small cut on his cheek from the rocks in the lake.

“I’m okay.” Baekhyun assured, throwing his arms around the alpha. He watched Jongin and Kyungsoo drag a body out with them.

Kyungsoo helped Jongin bring him to the edge of the man made ocean and then backed off.

“What’s he doing?” The omega asked.

“Apologizing.” Taehyung responded softly.

Jongin gulped as he held the betas head above water, “Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s okay. Shh. Shh. Shh. Hey do you wanna see something? Look up. Look. Look at that.”

Jongin watched the man look up at the sky, the crystal blue. “It’s incredible, isn’t it? All those colors. Don’t worry about anything else. I’ll be right here with you. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

The Morphling took his last breath and died in Jongin's arms.

Jongin laid him in the water, then they heard the cannon go off as the alpha walked back to shore with a frown.

Baekhyun reached out for him immediately. “You did well, Nini. Come here.”

The alpha chewed his lip as he laid on Baekhyun's chest, fingers on his stomach, “He sacrificed himself for me and I don’t even know his name.”

“Going to get seafood.” Chanyeol escaped with guilty eyes as Baekhyun looked curious.

“You think he sacrificed himself?” Baekhyun wondered.  
Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo and Taehyung who both nodded discreetly, he sighed guiltily. “Looked like it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” The omega commented, “It’s not your fault, love.”

And the alphas felt like absolute shit because Baekhyun was so sweet, but so, so easy to keep secrets from.

~~~~~~~

The group climbed their way to the cornucopia, a circle island separated by rocks and ocean. If someone would come, they’d know.

Baekhyun wiggled his feet happily as Taehyung cracked open an oyster for him. “Thank you!”

He giggled to himself and looked wide eyed as he chewed the seafood.

“Feels like we’re feasting now.” Kyungsoo commented, elbowing Chanyeol, “Can't believe in your district this is the kind of stuff you eat, it’s so good.”

Jongin laughed quietly, the cute, innocent one that made his omega look at him immediately. “This is nothing, Soo Hyung! Once Junmyeon Hyung caught a huge salmon! Like- this big!” He held his arms out wide.

Chanyeol snorted, “You were like ten, so it only looked that big.” He called out.

Jongin pouted before taking a bite of his oyster.

“I believe you. Nini.” Baekhyun licked the corner of his lips, “If you say it was that big, then it was.” He added.

The alpha beamed and passed him another oyster.  
Baekhyun made a soft squealing sound in excitement.

The omega ate a bunch of oysters, he swore the alphas kept piling them up for him, then Chanyeol was walking over to him with a sheepish smile.

“For you.”

Baekhyun sat up and looked at the shiny white pearl Chanyeol was passing over, feeling genuinely touched.

“Thank you, alpha.” He smiled and rolled it between his fingers.

He leaned down to kiss the omega and Baekhyun hummed against his mouth happily, cupping the alphas jaw.

Then, the sweet moment was ruined by the sounds of people screaming nearby.

“That’s new.” Kyungsoo drawled, quickly grabbing his machete and kicking Baekhyun's bow in his direction.

They all rose and watched as a tsunami crashed down the forest across the beach, then they heard two cannons go off and the hovercraft coming down to pick up another body.

“Someone’s here.” Baekhyun said, looking to their right with his bow drawn.

Not far from them Jimin, Kihyun, and Jooheon emerged from the jungle all covered in blood.

Jimin was acting erratically as he ran hands through his blood soaked hair.

“Jimin?” Taehyung asked himself before smiling, “Jimin!”

The tribute looked at Taehyung relieved as he ran over, “Tae!”

“I guess we have more allies?” Baekhyun looked up at his alphas confused.

“More than you think.” Chanyeol whispered under his breath as they walked over.

“Well I got them out. We were all the way deep into the jungle where I thought I was gonna be safe, that’s when the rain started. I thought it was water, it turned out to be blood.” Jimin ranted frantically to Taehyung.

Baekhyun tilted his head curiously as Kihyun walked over with pupils blown, “Tick tock.”

Jimin ignored him to continue, “Hot, thick blood, it was coming down. It was choking us.”

“Tick tock.”

“We were stumbling around gagging on it blind.”

“Tick tock.”

“What’s wrong with Kihyun?” Baekhyun worried as Jooheon walked over.

“He’s in shock. Dehydration isn’t helping. Do you have fresh water?”

“We can get some.” Jongin offered, grabbing the spile from Kyungsoo.

Kihyun went over to Jimin and grabbed his arm, trying to explain to him, “Tick, tock.”

“Listen, stop it!” Jimin screamed, pushing Kihyun aside.

It was too aggressive, and Kihyun was so frail. Baekhyun growled and jumped at him, “Hey! Get off of him!”

Jimin pushed Kihyun into the sand and then Baekhyun grabbed Jimin, struggling because Baekhyun was smaller than the beta.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Jimin yelled, pushing Baekhyun down.

Baekhyun snarled and grabbed his stomach protectively.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey!” The alphas screamed, Taehyung grabbed Jimin while Chanyeol held Baekhyun up and checked his stomach.

“I got them out for you!” Jimin yelled, pointing at the omega with fury in his eyes.

“It's real, Chim. He’s pregnant, stop it!” Taehyung called as he dragged Jimin away.

Baekhyun watched as Jimin calmed down, whispering something to Taehyung. “For me? What does that mean?”

Kyungsoo chewed the inside of his cheek, hating to lie to his mate, “You did want them as allies.”

“I’m okay.” Baekhyun sighed and pushed through the alphas, “Pups are okay, we’re okay, a little fall isn’t going to hurt.”

“You don’t know that.” Jongin argued.

“We’re stronger than that, our pups are too, right?” The omega placated.

The alphas frowned as Baekhyun rushed through the sand to Jooheon and Kihyun.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” The omega offered, pulling Kihyun up from the sand, sending Jooheon a smile.

“Tick tock.” Kihyun whispered.

The omega gulped as he had the beta sit in the water and began washing away the blood, “Tick tock.” Baekhyun mimicked.

“Tick tock.”

“Tick tock. Okay.” Baekhyun nodded.

The omega heard water shifting and looked over his shoulder at Jimin coming to clean up.

Baekhyun quickly turned away and saw Jooheon messing with some type of… rope? Maybe, he wasn’t sure.

“Hey.” Jimin whispered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

“That I was pregnant? It’s okay.” Baekhyun said easily, “Not a lot of tributes seem to believe us.”

Jimin frowned guiltily and watched the omega lean Kihyun back to wash his face. “How far?”

The omega laughed quietly. “... any day now, maybe I was due yesterday… we don’t know.”

“Why haven’t you shifted yet? Isn’t that… painful?”

“Very.” Baekhyun responded, “Can't have my puppies here, too dangerous. What does Jooheon have there?” He changed the subject.

The beta raised a brow at the omegas sudden subject change. “A coil? Some kind of wire.”

“Ah! Tick tock! Tick tock.” Kihyun pulled on Baekhyun's sleeve.

“Alright.” Baekhyun smiled down at him.

Jimin groaned and grabbed his head. “I can’t… sorry, just- have fun with nuts.” He rushed out of the water.

As Baekhyun finished cleaning the beta, lightning struck the tree again, Kihyun looked up to Baekhyun.

“Tick tock.”

Baekhyun frowned and looked around the arena. There were twelve sections, he counted the rows of stone barriers, they were separated.

Twelve. Like the amount of clicking on the first night. Like the amount of hours in daytime and nighttime.

“It’s…it’s a clock. It’s a clock. Oh, my God. It’s a clock! Kihyun, you’re a genius! You’re a genius!”

Kihyun laughed and nodded as Baekhyun grabbed his face. “You’re a genius, Ki!”

~~~~~~~

“This entire arena seems to be laid out like a clock with a new threat every hour, but they stay only within their wedge. It all starts with the lightning, then blood rain, fog, monkeys. That’s the first four hours. At ten that big wave hits from over there.” Baekhyun rushed out.

“Kihyun, you’re a fucking genius.” Taehyung breathed in shock.

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun by his leg closer to him, “But the tail points at twelve.”

“That’s where the lightning strikes at noon and midnight.” Chanyeol realized.

“Strikes where?” Jooheon asked as he messed with the metal coil.

“That big tree.” Kyungsoo pointed.

Jongin hummed and drew a circle in the dirt on the floor with his machete. “So twelve to one lightning. Then one to two is blood, then fog and then monkeys.”

“And then ten to eleven the wave. What about everything else? Did you guys see anything?” Taehyung asked Jimin.

“Nothing but blood.”

Baekhyun suddenly realized he didn’t see Kihyun and he sat up, looking around. “Guys, where’d Kihyun go?”

“No!” He heard Chanyeol growl and he immediately stood up with his bow.

Wonwoo had Kihyun in a chokehold and slowly pulled his knife out of the young betas side, a cannon sounded.

“Kihyun!” The omega screamed as he let his arrow fly. The arrow hit Wonwoo in the throat, a cannon blared.

Behind him, Seungkwan attempted to strike, but Jimin killed him with an axe to the chest, then the remaining tributes attack.

Baekhyun saw Vernon climbing up when suddenly, the cornucopia was spinning- it made everyone on it fall to the ground to hold on as it span.

“Baekhyun!” He heard one of the alphas screaming.

Baekhyun's grip was slipping, the rocks were wet and slippery, he lost his grip.

“Hold on! Hold on!” Jimin cried, grabbing the omegas hand.

But the arena was going too fast, so fast. Baekhyun registered the grip loosening before he gasped, looking at the betas terror filled eyes and then he was pulled under.

“No! No!”

The omega was drowning.

The suction from the spinning was holding him down, he heard a thumping noise as he hit the bottom and saw red floating to the top of the water, where was he bleeding?

He couldn’t really feel anything.

Then, he registered someone picking him up and swimming him to the top.

“Baekhyun!”

“Fuck, Taehyung, put him here!”

Baekhyun gasped and turned to throw up water. Heaving and panting in his own filth.

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” He felt hands on his back.

“Smells like blood.” Kyungsoo panicked, pushing Jimin and Taehyung away, “Where’s he bleeding? Where’s he bleeding?” He screamed, red eyed as he dropped beside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was starting to register the pain and laid down on his side with a pant. “A-alpha.” He cried, “Alpha-“

He cut himself off with a sobbing noise and curled into a ball, putting his hands between his thighs.

“Baekhyun!” He was scooped up and suddenly, he felt Jongin running with him in his arms. “Baekhyun, stay awake, stay up.”

The omega whined and nosed at his shirt, “Hurts- alpha, please.”

“Jongin!” Chanyeol yelled, “Put him down Jongin!”

The alpha carrying him laid him down on the soft sand of the beach.

“He’s going to lose the puppies!” Jongin screamed, “He’s bleeding between his legs, Chanyeol!”

“Want to shift- please- please.” Baekhyun panted in the sand.

“No!” Chanyeol denied Jongin's claim, “No, we just need a few more days!”

“Have him shift.” Jooheon added, clutching the coil with wide eyes, “We can stop the bleeding better, if they’re already developed, they’ll be okay.”

They had no other choice- there was nothing to do.

Kyungsoo cried as he dropped down beside Baekhyun, pulling off his clothes. “Don’t look at him- don’t look!” He ordered the others, voice cracking.

Taehyung, Jimin, and Jooheon could smell the fear from the mates and it did nothing to assure them at all- they could only cry for the sweet omega.

“We’re so-rry!” Jongin cried over Baekhyun's, “Shift, you can shift now.”

Baekhyun whined as he shifted, his stomach protruding uncomfortably in the sand as Chanyeol balled up his own shirt and placed it between the omegas legs. “Please.” The alpha chanted, “Please, please.”

“Someone help us!” Kyungsoo yelled as he stood up, looking around the trees to find a camera. “Don’t just watch! Help him! They’re puppies!”

“We’re all going to die and it’s your fault!” The alpha screamed with tears pouring down his chin, “Save our omega! Save our puppies at least! Please!” He fell to his knees and hit the sand, “Please, please.”

“Shh.” Jongin laid down in front of the tiny wolf, “Look at me only, look at me Baekhyun.”

The omegas blue, pain filled eyes looked up at the alpha, a whimper in his throat.

“That’s right.” Jongin gulped, “That’s right, look at me, it’s just me. Love you, Baekhyun. Fuck, I love you so much, you know that? No- no, don’t look.” He stopped the omega when he went to look down at the blood gathering below him.

“Kibum!” Chanyeol yelled, “You promised! You promised us!”

“Hyung.” Taehyung cried, trying to get their attention. “Hyungs!”

Kyungsoo turned with a growl at the other alpha, “What?”

Jimin stepped forward with shaking hands, a container beeping in his hands. “Here, it’s for Baekhyun.”

The alpha snatched it from him and ran over to his omega whimpering on the ground in pain.

He took one glance at the blood and had more tears falling. “Medicine.” He explained, “You’re going to be okay- calm down, baby.”

He untwisted the container and found a bowl of a bluish colored medicine.

‘Don’t let him miss a drop- him and the puppies will be healed in hours. Do your part, and we will do ours. -Thirteen’

He passed the note off to Chanyeol before sitting Baekhyun's head up. “I know, you don’t want to eat, but you need to.” He cried at Baekhyun's whine and tired blink.

“No, stay awake.” Jongin alpha voiced him, the first time- ever. “You can sleep after you take the medicine.” He added softer.

Baekhyun whined in pain as they sat him up so he could eat. His ears flat on his head and he smelled like iron, if he looked at the blood he smelled- he would puke.

“Come on, baby.” Chanyeol grabbed the blood soaked shirt and hid it in fear Baekhyun would notice, “Come on, come on.” He whispered, pressing his chin into Baekhyun's hip and looking over him.

The omega had to be held up by Kyungsoo, not strong enough to stand up to eat the odd colored soup.

But once he started eating it, it wasn’t too bad. It tasted weird, a bit like sleep syrup.

“Gotta eat it all. Come on, sweetheart.” Jongin urged him, petting between his ears.

Baekhyun did. He gulped down the last of it before feeling extremely tired. His eyes lulled back and he felt like he was drugged.

“T-that’s right.” He heard Chanyeol stutter, “You just go to sleep, you did so well. The best little omega.”

Baekhyun's tail wagged once before he was passed out.


	29. Lockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does everything bad happen to you?

Baekhyun shifted back a few hours later.

Chanyeol had tossed the bloodied shirt way out into the bottom of the man made ocean because he couldn’t stand looking at- or smelling that blood.

It was bad enough when Baekhyun had been so still as Kyungsoo carried him into the water to clean him. The omega hadn't even twitched at all as the freezing water flowed around him.

But, they could still smell milk- which meant the puppies were okay. If they had died… it was a sad fact, but they would have been able to smell it.

~~~~~~

The omega sat up with a small groan, looking around and seeing the others sleeping except Taehyung, keeping watch.

It was still daytime, so it must have been the same day.

He carefully crawled out of the pile of his alphas and stood up.

He wasn’t in any pain, and when he pressed his palm to his stomach, he felt small movement, it was a huge relief.

Baekhyun had never felt pain like that, emotionally and physically.

He wondered how the viewers could have lived with themselves had he bled out in the sand, he would have birthed the dead puppies and died. Then, his alphas would follow.

If people wanted a sign, they could have had it.

But Baekhyun just felt so lucky to be up and feeling his puppies wiggling around. He was half tempted to shift, but his clothes felt slightly damp so he assumed someone washed them, because he also didn’t smell any iron and that was all he could smell before.

“Hey, how do you feel?”

Baekhyun grinned and sat beside Taehyung, accepting his bow the alpha passed over. “... I would say good, but we’re still here… so…”

The alpha chuckled and nodded in agreement, “Still here.” He mimicked.

The omega nodded and kicked his feet in the sand. “I’d kill to see my other two alphas right about now.”

Taehyung laughed at the irony of his words, “Kill me, little omega.” He teased, pretending to put down his guard.

Baekhyun laughed and tossed sand in his lap playfully, “I don’t kill people I like.”

“You like me, I’m honored.” The alpha smiled genuinely, pushing the sand off his lap.

“You saved my life, and my puppies. I owe you, Taehyung.” He said seriously, “My alphas will take care of you now too, you’re with us.”

Taehyung eyed the omega and suddenly remembered Chanyeol's words from earlier, that Baekhyun pretended not to notice a lot, but he really noticed everything.

“I did what a decent person would do, Baekhyun. Nothing special.” He shook his head, “I’ve never…. I've been through a lot- seen a lot- but I’ve never seen or smelled anything quite like that.”

Taehyung rubbed his nose like he seriously was rescenting it. “I can’t even describe it without wanting to throw up or sounding disgusted.”

“Tell me.” Baekhyun whispered and rubbed his eyes, “If you have to go through it, let the people watching me die relive it with you.” He spat.

It was the first time Taehyung could really picture the omega as powerful, when he was so upset. He had a way with words, and was a beautiful person- but this anger… this anger was good.

“My mother is a healer, you know.” Baekhyun curled his lips up, “I know I almost died, a few moments more and I’d have delivered stillborns and bleed to death. I’m not upset, I’m livid that people are sitting here… watching this without care. Do they not feel anything? Is this just a… cruel joke? This is a Game, sure, but we still have lives left.”

“You smelled like dead children, Baekhyun.” Taehyung felt his eyes welling up as he looked straight ahead, into the forest. “You’re right- you’re right, the people at home want to know, let me tell them.”

“You guys want to know everything about our experience in the arena?” Taehyung laughed to himself and Baekhyun smiled proudly, “Well, so far it's going fantastic! Lucky me, I get to be tortured, witness a dying omega- and pups, and then I get to die. There’s my story! Kim Taehyung, Capitol Darlin-“

Taehyung's anger got cut off by the sound of screaming.

“Baekhyun, help me!”

The omega jumped to his feet.

“Jungkook! Kookie!”

Baekhyun grabbed his arrows and started running into the jungle.

“No!” Taehyung yelled behind him, unknowingly waking up the group as he followed the omega.

“Jungkook!”

“Omega! Baekhyun, wait!” Taehyung cried.

“Hyung!” Jungkook's voice screamed.

“Kook! Jungkookie!” Baekhyun wailed, trying to find out where it was coming from.

“Hyung! Help me! Help me!”

Baekhyun saw a bird fly over his head, realizing the noise was actually coming from the bird, he growled and shot an arrow. Immediately, the screaming stopped.

Taehyung grabbed the omegas arm as he caught up to him. “You okay?”

“Taehyung!”

“Jonghyun?” Taehyung whispered, “Hyung?”

The alpha took off towards the noise, back towards where they came. “Taehyungie! Tae!”

“Hyung! Jonghyun Hyung!”

“Taehyung, it’s not him! It’s just a jabberjay. It’s not your dad.”

Taehyung spun on his heels and grabbed Baekhyun's cheeks, “Well, how do you think they got that sound? Jabberjays copy.”

Yifans voice was always hard to ignore. “Baek! No!”

“Yifan.” The omega gasped.

Suddenly, a whole flock of jabberjays flew around them.

“Come on, come on, come on!” Taehyung grabbed his arm.

“Jun! Jun!” Baekhyun cried, covering his ears as his bow hung off his arm.

“Taehyung! Tae Tae!” It sounded eerily similar to Jimin.

The two made a run for it and had birds flying down and scratching at them, mocking them as they made it to the edge.

Baekhyun locked eyes with his alphas at the edge of the forest, but they were putting their hands out, trying to tell him something.

“Stop! Baekhyun, there’s a barrier!” Chanyeol screamed, but it fell on deaf ears.

“Alpha!” The omega screamed, cheeks bleeding from the birds nails.

“Sehun! Sehun I’m sorry!” Baekhyun cried.

The omega went to run forward when him and Taehyung smacked into the forcefield.

“Stop, stop, stop! It’s okay!” Kyungsoo yelled on the other side.

Baekhyun panicked, pressing his body to the forcefield and sliding down to the ground. “Jisung! Jisung!”

Jongin snarled as the three of them laid on the floor with the omega on the other side, “It’s okay! They’re just mutts! It’s not real!”

Taehyung stared blankly at Jimin, calming a bit as he realized he was right there, staring back at him in fear.

The alpha had tears falling into his bleeding cuts as he knelt over Baekhyun's back protectively, keeping his hands over his ears and crying.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun's face pressed to the floor as he stared through the forcefield and removed his hands, watching the screaming of his alphas on the other side, Kyungsoo ramming his shoulder into the field like it would do anything.

“Alphas!” He clawed at the floor, trying to get to them.

“Baekhyunnie! Hyung, help me!”

The omega screamed bloody murder, “Jongin!”

~~~~~~~

“Don’t touch him, don’t touch him.” Taehyung warned as him and Baekhyun rocked together, his arms over the omegas back, keeping him down on the ground. “Not yet, not yet- hold on.”

“It’s over. It’s okay. They’re gone. The hour’s gone. The hour’s up. It’s alright.” Jongin whispered, keeping his face pressed into leaves as he waited for Baekhyun to calm down.

“It’s okay. It’s over.” Kyungsoo added.

”Jungkook!” Baekhyun squeezed his eyelids shut and jumped a bit as Jimin knelt beside his mates.

“No, no. Your bunny is okay. It’s okay.” Chanyeol cooed.

Taehyung sat up then, wiping sweat from his brow and keeping a hand on Baekhyun's spine.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.” The alpha brushed off.

“Okay. They won’t touch Kookie. Alright?” Kyungsoo wiggled his fingers out for the omega to grab, he didn’t quite yet.

“Your mates are right. The whole country loves your brother. If they tortured him or did anything to him, forget the Districts, there would be…riots in the damn Capitol.” Jimin calmed.

The beta then stood to his feet in anger, “Hey, how does that sound, Snow? What if we…what if we set your backyard on fire? You know, you can’t put everybody in here!”

“Chim.” Taehyung warned, “Hyung, please.”

Jimin huffed out a breath and turned to grab an uncomfortable looking Jooheon, “We’ll get you some water.”

Baekhyun sighed as Taehyung stood up and walked out to sit on the sand, digging his spear into the ground.

“Come on, baby.” Chanyeol said softly, “Come on, it's just us.”

“Jun?” The omega asked, flinching at the scrapes on his face when he went to feel the damage. “Hunnie?”

“They’re okay.” Jongin grabbed his hand slowly, “Everyone is okay, they were mutts.”

“What about you?” Baekhyun asked with glassy, lost eyes, “I heard you, Jongin.”

The alpha frowned and looked at the other two over Baekhyun's head, “I’m right here. Look, I’m here sweetheart.”

“But…” the omega frowned and threw his arms over Jongin shoulders, crawling into his lap, “Why was it you when I saw you the whole time?”

“We don’t know, baby.” Chanyeol turned his head in confusion, “We don’t know.”

“Why does everything bad always happen to you?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun, but his eyes didn’t leave the camera at the top of the tree.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun accepted an oyster with a slight smile to Jimin, his other hand clenched into Taehyungs.

He was worried about the alpha. Taehyung didn’t have the support he did, Kibum said all he really had was Jonghyun, and he was very obviously close with Jimin. But the beta seemed to be very preoccupied with his own thoughts.

The omega still liked that Jimin took a seat on Taehyung's other side and stuck close.

Jooheon shuffled over, standing in front of them with the coil he hadn’t dropped since Kihyun was killed. “I have a plan.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he looked at where Chanyeol and Jongin were teaching Kyungsoo how to swim. “Boys!” He cleared his throat and tried again, “Alphas!”

That had the three turning to look at him quickly.

“Jooheon has a plan!” He yelled.

Normally, Baekhyun would appreciate the sight of Chanyeol without a shirt- it was beautiful- really, but not when it left him more vulnerable.

Still though, he curled into the shirtless alphas lap even though he was dripping wet.

“Where do careers feel safest? The jungle?” Jooheon asked.

“The jungle’s a nightmare.” Jimin raised a brow at Jooheon.

“Probably here on the beach.” Kyungsoo added, not getting his point.

“Then why are they not here?”

“Because we are, we claimed it.” Taehyung said quietly.

Jooheon made a thoughtful noise, “And if we left, they would come.”

“Or stay hidden in the tree line.” Baekhyun pointed out.

“Which in just over four hours will be soaked with water from the ten o’clock wave. And what happens at midnight?”

“Lightning strikes that tree.” Chanyeol mumbled into Baekhyun's neck.

The beta nodded and set the coil down to talk with his hands, “Here’s what I propose. We leave the beach at dusk. We head to the lightning tree. That should draw them back to the beach. Prior to midnight, we then run this wire from the tree to the water. Anyone in the water, or on the damp sand, will be electrocuted.”

Jimin shrugged, “How do we know the wire’s not gonna burn up?”

“Because Kihyun and I invented it. I assure you, it won’t burn up.”

“Yeah, why not? If it fails, no harm done anyway, right?” Jongin threw out.

Taehyung nodded and played with sand on his lap, “So what can we do to help?”

Jooheon laughed, “Keep me alive for the next six hours. That would be extremely helpful.”

Everyone chuckled.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun laid on his back, his arm thrown over his eyes.

He heard sand shuffling and felt his sunlight get covered.

“Can we talk?”

The omega hummed and sat up, “Of course, my mate.”

Kyungsoo laughed and scooted to sit behind Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek on the omegas. “Hearing you say that, it never gets old.”

“But calling you a good alpha does get old?” Baekhyun teased.

The alpha laughed loudly and pressed a kiss beneath his ear, “Let's hear it, for old times sake.” He urged.

Baekhyun giggled and turned around in his arms, straddling his lap. “My good alpha.” He cooed, pressing his nose to Kyungsoo's, “You’re a very, very good alpha. All my mates are, I got lucky.”

Kyungsoo smiled and leaned up for a soft kiss before pulling back and brushing the omegas hair from his forehead, memorizing him.

“Then, as a good alpha, let me give you something.”

Baekhyun hummed and watched Kyungsoo pull something out of his pocket.

“I don't want you to forget how different our circumstances are. You're my whole life." The alpha looked down at his hand. "If we die, and you live. It's different for you. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard. But there are other people who'd make your life worth living."

The omega frowned and looked down at Kyungsoo's hands, golden chains hanging out and he had an idea what they were.

"No one really needs me." The alpha said, “The others have some people, they have people to go home to, but it’s just you for me.”

"I do." Baekhyun shook his head. "I need you. The puppies need you.”

Kyungsoo smiled at the mention of the puppies, reaching his empty hand out to touch Baekhyun's stomach. “They’re going to be beautiful, huh?”

“That’s because all of my alphas have good genes.” The omega cooed immediately.

The alpha shook his head at Baekhyun's flirtatious tone and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. “Listen to me, little wolf.” He requested, opening his hand.

Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo pick up one of the three lockets and spin it around, “Each of them have a name, okay?” He made sure Baekhyun was paying attention. “And each one has a message for you if something happened to one-“

“No.” The omega scrunched his nose in anger, “I’m not accepting ‘If I die’ gifts- no. You’re not dying, Chanyeol is not dying, Jongin is not dying.”

Baekhyun's eyes welled up, “We’re going to get out- and- and we’re going to see Junmyeon and Sehun and have these puppies ... and then we’re going to be happy, and for once it’s going to stay that way, okay?”

“Why do they always make me be the bad guy? I’ll make Nini do it next time.” Kyungsoo sniffed his tears with a slight laugh, “Baekhyun, be realistic, baby.”

“I don’t want to.” The omega mumbled, leaning forward with a whimper to press his cheek to Kyungsoo's shoulder, “I want to stay like this… always.”

The alpha's heart sank as he lifted his empty palm to cup the hair at the nape of Baekhyun's neck. “Me too.” He admitted, “You can stay like this at least till I explain, please Baekhyun.”

The omega didn’t respond other than a sniff and his hand touching Kyungsoo's mark.

“Okay. Each one has a message, and if- and only if- something happens, you choose the necklace and open it. A paper will be inside, and you read the message and you live, Baekhyun. You live, and you continue on, and you have our pretty puppies. And- and you name something you love, and-“

“Okay.” The omega whimpered and wrapped his hand around the alphas, palm pressing the lockets between their hands. “Okay- don’t cry, Kyungsoo.”

“Some alpha, huh?” Kyungsoo laughed and nosed at Baekhyun's hair, trying to hide his face.

“The best.” The omega pulled back with a huge, radiant smile despite the fact that his eyes were swollen and he was still crying.

“Put them on me so I don’t lose them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our puppies are okay!!


	30. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Games, and new arrivals.

Baekhyun twisted his fingers into the three necklaces sitting below his collarbones.

“Mm. Minimal charring. It’s an impressive conductor. Let’s get started.” Jooheon mumbled, starting to run the wire around the tree.

“Typically a lightning strike contains five billion joules of energy. We don’t want to be anywhere in the vicinity when this hits. You two, go together now.” He pointed at Jimin and Baekhyun.

He handed the coil to Jimin, “Take this. Unspool it carefully. Make sure the entire coil is in the water, you understand? Then head to the tree at the two o’clock sector. We’ll meet you there.”

The omega stood straighter and shook his head, looking panicked, “Chanyeol can come with us- as a guard.”

“No. No, no, no. I need them to stay here to protect me, and the tree.” Jooheon argued adamantly.

Baekhyun's three alphas shared a look, not sure what to do.

“Why can’t Taehyung and Jimin stay with you and... Jongin and I take the coil?” Baekhyun shot back suspiciously, “I’m pregnant… I shouldn’t be.. up so much.”

His alphas looked guilty as the omega started to reek like fear.

“You all agreed to keep me alive till midnight, correct?” The brains behind the plan asked.

“It’s his plan, we all agreed to it.” Jimin stated, “You don’t trust me, Baekhyun?”

“Is there a problem here?” Taehyung stepped forward, sending the other alphas a look to help them convince Baekhyun.

“Excellent question.” Jooheon commented.

The omega licked his lips and shook his head,  
“No. There’s no problem.” He spun on his heels and walked face first into Jongin's chest.

“Jimin is safe.” Chanyeol leaned down to press a kiss to Baekhyun's ear, “Trust us.”

“Okay.”

“We love you so much.” Jongin added, pressing a kiss to the omegas lips, “Love you, Baekhyun. Always.”

“Always.” Baekhyun gulped, looking up at his chocolate colored eyes.

He felt something was wrong, his heart was racing at how suspicious the alphas were being… and they smelt afraid.

“Keep giving us hope, little cub.” Kyungsoo reached for the necklaces and tucked them beneath the omegas shirt.

Baekhyun frowned as the alphas continued to press kisses to his skin. “Hope for what-“

“Alright, let’s go.” Jimin ordered, brushing Taehyung's hug off, “Come on, puppy, let's get going.” He cooed at Baekhyun.

The omega was surprised the nickname didn’t sound mocking as he turned around- Jimin had a genuine smile, but his eyes were unreadable.

“Goodbye.” Baekhyun whispered up at his mates.

“Not goodbye, see you in a bit, cub.” Chanyeol corrected. “Now... boost my ego before you go.”

The omega laughed, making his alphas smile that Chanyeol's attempt to cheer him up worked. “You’re a good alpha- handsome too.”

Chanyeol playfully swooned as Jimin tugged the omega away, looking apologetic the whole time.

~~~~~~

“You don’t trust me?” Jimin asked, unspooling the coil as they walked through the jungle.

Baekhyun carefully climbed down the side of a rock, stomach pressure building up uncomfortably. “I do.”

“You’re afraid then.” The beta corrected his assumption.

The omega groaned as he felt the puppies moving around. “I’m a pregnant omega, I want to stay with my mates as much as possible.”

Jimin sighed and unspooled some more before using his other hand to grab the omegas arm to support him as he hopped off a tall rock. “Are you feeling sick?”

“I’ll be okay.” Baekhyun reached for the coil to do his part with a frown.

After only a few steps back, the wire wouldn’t move, pulled taut against something. “There’s something-“

Baekhyun gasped as the wire snapped, “Jimin-“ He turned to the man and saw Jeonghan running over.

Jimin panicked and tossed Baekhyun on the ground, “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He whispered as the omega screamed when his head hit the floor and the beta began to cut into his arm.

“Get off!” Baekhyun writhed, “Stop, please!”

The beta finally got the tracker out and wiped blood all over Baekhyun's face. “Shh, stay down, don’t move.”

Jimin hopped off him quickly, “Hey!” He yelled, throwing his axe at the career, he missed.

“Come on!” Jimin yelled, taking off in a run, Jeonghan ran behind him.

Baekhyun whimpered before sitting up, head spinning.

“Jimin?” He heard Taehyung call, and he ducked down behind a rock with a hand to his mouth.

If Jimin just tried to kill him, who was to say Taehyung wouldn’t finish it. They could win if they took down Baekhyun- it was a kill one and get all four dead.

Baekhyun just needed to get back to his mates.

He grabbed his bow off the ground, almost collapsing at the pain building in his lower abdomen.

“Please.” He whispered, holding his navel, “Cubs, please, not now.”

“Ah-“ He threw a hand over his mouth at his scream before removing it to grab rocks and climb back up towards the lightning tree.

Baekhyun paused to heave, mouth opening in a silent scream. His forehead pressed to a rock before he pulled himself together.

The puppies weren’t waiting any longer- this was it. They had probably been ready to come out days ago, but Baekhyun didn’t listen.

As he got closer he couldn’t help his cries, “Alpha!”

He almost tripped on the cut wires on the ground. He tilted his head at that but couldn’t really look into it because he was in excruciating pain.

“Chanyeol!” He fell to his knees and noticed Jooheon lying on the ground, what looked like a burn wound on his side.

“Jongin- ahhh, please!” He pressed his cheek to the ground and gritted his teeth, he was going to force shift at this rate.

Then, he heard running towards him. He groaned and grabbed his bow, pushing himself up.

“Baekhyun, where are you?” He heard Taehyung before he saw his head pop out from behind a tree.

He aimed his arrow at Taehyung.

Taehyung sniffed curiously before seeing the omega, “Fuck, Baekhyun. Are you okay?”

The omegas legs shook as he stood on them, Taehyung noticed that his aim didn’t waver. “Baekhyun. Remember who the real enemy is.”

Baekhyun recognized the words and lowered his aim with a pained noise.

The clouds started to gather darkly above the tree, getting ready to strike.

“Ahhhh!” The omega cried out and fell to his knees, leaning over.

“Baekhyun, get away from that tree!” Taehyung screamed. “Your puppies, omega, they’ll get hurt!”

“Baekhyun!” He turned his head to look at Kyungsoo. “Baek, calm down.”

“I’m tired!” The omega cried, grabbing the wire connecting to the tree.

“Baby, come here.” Kyungsoo coerced, watching Baekhyun tie the wire to an arrow.

“Baekhyun, get away from that tree!” Taehyung cried again.

The omega sobbed and dropped his bow and arrow at his side, “I don’t want to play this game anymore!”

Kyungsoo's eyes wavered, scared of what to do, what to say as the omega cried in pain.

“Baekhyun, don’t shift!” Chanyeol screamed, running over to Kyungsoo with arms raised. “Stop! Stop!”

Baekhyun aimed his arrow and looked across the forest, seeing Jongin running over. “I’m sorry.”

The omega let the arrow fly directly upwards, it hit the lightning.

An explosion shook the arena.

Taehyung went flying backwards right into a tree just as Jongin tackled the omega to the ground.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin screamed as the omega coughed out blood, “Shift- you can-“

The top of the arena was bombed open as a hovercraft was sent down, and then everyone was knocked out.

~~~~~~~~

“Morning, sweetheart.” Luhan cooed as the omega blinked his eyes open with a groan.

Baekhyun snarled as he sat up grabbing something from a metal tray beside him and throwing himself at Kibum. The mentor grabbed the omega easily, pinning him to the wall of the hovercraft, holding his wrists.

“What are you doing with him?”

“You and a syringe against The Capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans.” The man spat at the omega.

“Stop. Stop. Just listen.” Taehyung muttered across the room.

Baekhyun curled his lips up at the alpha.

Kibum sighed, “We couldn’t tell you with Snow watching. It was too risky. Better for you to know nothing.” He let Baekhyun's arms go.

“Where are my mates?”

Luhan tsked and rapped his fingers against the doorway, “Now, omega. You have been our mission from the beginning. The plan was always to get you out. Half the tributes were in on it, all of your mates too. This is the revolution and you are the symbol. And we’re on our way to District Thirteen right now.”

“Where are my mates?” Baekhyun repeated.

“They’re all mostly here.”

The omega snarled and curled his fists, “Mostly?”

“He still had his tracker in his arm. Jimin cut yours out.”

“Who? Where is he?”

Kibum frowned and shared a look with Minho, “Jongin. In The Capitol. They got him and Jimin.”

“Jongin…” He whispered before roaring and jumping at Kibum he hit him in the face and then continued to scratch at the man he trusted.

“You son of a bitch! You son of a bitch! He was with me! He was with me!”

Luhan startled at the omegas violence, injecting him with a sedative. “He doesn’t want to see his puppies that badly, I guess.”

Baekhyun sobbed as he lost control of his limbs, dropping to the ground, “He was with me! Y-you’re not my family! I want to go back to Twelve!”

“There is no Twelve, sweetheart.” Kibum said apologetically.

He gulped and felt his head get heavy while he rested his hand on his lower stomach, there was a scar, he registered Luhans words then, “My puppies… my… don't touch-“

“They’re safe.” Taehyung reached down to pick him up, “Shh, Baekhyun, they're safe.”

The omega sobbed until he passed out, glaring at Kibum until his eyes couldn't stay open.

~~~~~~

Whining was what Baekhyun heard, the first thing he heard.

“Yes! Now you have to call me Hyung!”

“Jungkook, their eyes and ears aren’t opened yet, they can’t hear you- or see you.”

“Jun Hyung, can’t you let me live?”

The omega sat still before he heard the unmistakable whining of puppies, the needy, crying type of whine that meant they wanted attention.

Then, he sat up.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun had an armful of Jungkook in seconds. “It’s been days.”

“Kookie.” The omega laughed in disbelief as he cupped his face. “My bunny.”

Jungkook beamed at Baekhyun. “Hyung, your puppies are so cute.”

At the mention of them, Baekhyun sniffed Jungkook's shirt. The smell of milk, newness, his alphas. The omega basically pushed his brother out of the way, lovingly, of course, to look around.

He was in a big room, it was all white with black fixtures. A complete square and only two doors.

But that’s not what he cared about. What he cared about was four alphas seated on the blanket covered floor and three wiggling puppies sniffing their way around.

“Puppies…”

“They’re all healthy.” Sehun smiled proudly at the omega, “The runt too, he's fine.”

Baekhyun released a dry sob and fell to the ground.

A little reddish brown colored one turned around immediately, blindly scenting the new arrival. The smell of Baekhyun familiar, it was his Mommy that he had been waiting days for.

“They still need names.” Junmyeon smiled as Baekhyun laid down on his side, whimpering to urge the puppies towards him, an instinctual thing because the puppies could feel the vibrations even though they couldn’t hear or see yet.

“Did you think of any?” The omega asked, checking the genders of all of the puppies, little bodies wiggling in his hands happily, tails flopping. They were all boys.

Chanyeol reached down and grabbed the smallest puppy, a white and grey color, his hand bigger than the cub. “The runt, Jisung.”

Baekhyun's heart stopped at the name as a little tan and black cub nosed at his fingers. “Jisung.” He repeated.

Kyungsoo smiled and wrapped his fingers around the omegas ankle. “Do you like it?”

Instead of answering, Baekhyun scooped the black and tan coated puppy up, “Taeyong.” He eyed the puppy who sniffed at his face loudly.

Jungkook giggled as he grabbed the last one, the red one, by the scruff- watching the blind cub growl for a second before pulling the puppy into his chest.

“Yah! Who told you that you could hold them like that?” Baekhyun growled lowly, “Those are our babies, Kook! I should hold you like that!”

The teenager laughed as the cub started sucking on his finger. “He likes it!”

Sehun snorted and pinched the little alphas side. “Told you he would be pissed.”

“Kihyun?” Junmyeon suggested, pointing at the puppy in Jungkook's arms.

Baekhyun nodded with a slight smile, “Kihyunnie.”

“Now get out Jungkook, I want to see my mates without you.” The omega ordered.

Jungkook groaned dramatically as he started towards the door, “Hyung doesn’t love me anymore-“

“Give Kihyun back.” Sehun called out with a laugh as the alpha tried to hide the puppy in his coat.

“You guys are not fun anymore.” The alpha pouted, giving the growling puppy back. “I’ll be back!” He warned while he walked out.

“Roach.” Baekhyun insulted as Jungkook left.

The alphas laughed as Baekhyun immediately went soft and copied the puppies whines and loud sniffs.

“He’s been here everyday, you know. Waiting for you to get up.” Chanyeol revealed as Baekhyun sniffed Taeyongs coat. He smelled like all of them, milk, but he smelled like happiness as he flipped his tail around and nosed Baekhyun’s cheek.

“When did I have the puppies?” The omega asked instead, avoiding the huge, huge subject he wanted to avoid for as long as he could, “How have they been feeding?”

“You don’t remember?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun frowned at his tone and shook his head. “Just… lights… I think- think J-“ He cut himself off and instead whined back in response to the puppies.

The alphas frowned in unison at the omegas obvious distress.

“Well.” Kyungsoo began, careful with his words, “You were demanded to shift… and you had to have an emergency C section in the hovercraft. We heard about your- yeah... you left huge scratches on Kibum's face, good job.”

Baekhyun let a small laugh slip as he laid his cheek in Sehun's lap, letting the maknae place Jisung on the crook of his neck.

The puppy was tiny, definitely the runt as he barely felt like anything, and laid down comfortably at the omegas scent gland.

“They’ve been given replication formula, similar to the milk you can produce in wolf form. Yixing, the doctor here, he figured it would be similar enough.”

The name sounded familiar, he would probably meet him later.

“Where am I then? Thirteen?” Baekhyun remembered it being mentioned.

“Yes.” Junmyeon scratched his jaw and the omega knew there was still so much he needed to know. “They’re giving us bonding time for the puppies before we need to start pulling our weight.”

The omega licked his lips as Kihyun curled up in front of him, he stuck his nose into the puppies soft coat.

“So you don’t need to worry about anything right now.” Sehun said softly, rubbing Baekhyun's side, “The puppies wanted to meet their Mommy badly, they’ve been crying so much for you.”

Baekhyun took in a deep breath of the puppies scent and released a shaking whimper.

The puppies were perfect, too perfect.

The scent of milk, himself, alphas was so strong. Good, they carried it.

But his nose betrayed him, and all he smelled was cinnamon- was Jongin.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo stood up and reached for something on top of a black dresser. “Here.”

The omegas eyes were watering as Kyungsoo held out a golden locket- and it could only be Jongin's.

“No.” He whispered and refused, reaching out to bring Taeyong to his face too.

The puppy had started crying when he couldn’t find his brothers, the sound begging his parents to help him. “He’s not dead- he’s… he's just lost.”

“We know.” Chanyeol gulped back tears at Baekhyun's phrasing and reached out to hold Jisung up with his finger as the puppy began sliding down Baekhyun's neck. “But it won’t hurt.”

Kyungsoo placed the necklace on the edge of the large bed.

“Can’t I just… can we just- just take care of the puppies for a while?” Baekhyun cried.

And if there was one thing that made the alphas weak, it was Baekhyun crying. Well, now it was equal to their puppies crying.

Either one they hated.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Junmyeon leaned down to press a kiss to Baekhyun's head. “Why don’t you shift then? They haven’t gotten food from anything but a bottle.”

The omega pulled the puppies off his face then, and began pulling his clothes off, eyes catching the locket as he tossed his clothes on the bed.

He stared at it for a good few seconds before hearing the puppies impatient squealing as the alphas held them back to give Baekhyun room to shift.

“Baek.” Junmyeon whispered, pressing his palm to the omegas spine. “We can bottle feed them instead.”

It snapped the omega out of his mind and he shook his head, “No, it’s fine- I - just… I want Jongin.”

“Us too.” Kyungsoo muttered apologetically as he watched Baekhyun shift and lay on the blanket.

They laid the puppies close enough so they could sniff their way over to Baekhyun and then smiled as the omega purred loudly to give them something to follow other than scents.

They had a distraction, at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names... are you happy?


	31. Puppy Fever & Hyein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies, and pain.

_“Look at me- just at me.”_

_“I love you so much, okay?”_

_“The puppies love me already! They’re going crazy for my voice!”_

_“Hi, baby boy, you’re so beautiful.”_

_“Love you, Baekhyun. Always.”_

_“I’m right here! No- calm down, Baek, you’re okay now. Shh, I’m here, I’m here.”_

Baekhyun's eyes opened with a pant. His fingers curling into the golden locket he left on his neck- unopened- and he wasn’t planning to open it, or take it off until his mate was home, and safe.

His heart was racing, but he had to keep still because little paws were paddling on his chest, the puppy slowly trying to move on his belly from Chanyeol's back to lay on his Mommy’s chest like he knew something was wrong.

The omega shoved away his panic and grabbed his puppy because the babies crying was more important to the omega.

Taeyong laid his chest on Baekhyun's, little paws on Baekhyun's chest as his tan and black tail wagged back and forth when Baekhyun leaned forward a little.

The puppies eyes were a little open, they could see a tiny bit now, but their ears were still closed. It was okay though because they got excited just being able to see any movements at all. Only six days old, and so sweet.

“Hi, baby.” The omega whispered, untangling a hand from Sehun's hair to run a finger over the puppy’s eyes. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Taeyong scooted closer, his tail going fast as he watched his Mommy’s face move.

“Good morning, Tae.”

Baekhyun giggled almost silently and grabbed Taeyongs paws to bring him closer so he could press his nose to the puppy’s.

Taeyong wiggled around between Baekhyun's fingers before making a quiet barking noise.

“Ah, yes! Mommy loves you too, baby.”

Baekhyun laughed and cupped the puppy in both hands to nuzzle his nose to the babies.

Taeyong whined needily and flopped his tail back and forth. He tried to keep his grayish-blue eyes open but would start falling asleep for a few seconds every time he blinked.

Baekhyun had always loved puppies. The bluish eyes they have for a few months, the way they squeaked and tried to nurse just about anything, how they could smell their family immediately. But these were his babies, it was so… real.

“You look like your Daddies.” The omega added, pressing a kiss to the puppy’s nose. “Your Daddy Jongin will love you so much.”

The omega purred a soft noise and held Taeyong to his collarbone, the puppy immediately began kneading his paws unconsciously.

“Yes, you’re very healthy, hm? Your Daddies watched you carefully while Mommy was asleep, right Tae Tae?” Baekhyun said under his breath, “You like to be up already, right? All Kihyunnie and Ji do are sleep, sleep, eat.”

A high pitched squeal followed by a sucking noise had Baekhyun sitting straight up with Taeyong to his neck, a quiet growl at the puppies cry as he looked around for the source.

He found Jisung whining underneath Kihyun, the bigger red puppy asleep fully on top of the others stomach, both curled up between Kyungsoo and Junmyeon.

Baekhyun snorted as Sehun huffed a quiet growl in response to the crying, but remained dead asleep as the omega crawled off the bed to move to the other side.

“Ah, Chubbs is squishing you, huh?” Baekhyun asked as he set Taeyong onto the blanketed floor. “Kihyunnie is so chubby, chubby, huh Jisung, you’re saying ‘Help, Mommy!’”

Jisung cried again before Baekhyun turned to pull him out from under Kihyun. “Hello, Ji. Good morning to you, yes, hello.” The omega cooed, pressing a kiss to Jisungs slightly opened eyes.

“Your brother squished you? Yeah, it’s okay, it happens, you got lucky and got two brothers at the same time! Mommy was an only puppy, and then Kookie came so far later!”

The puppy paddled his paws, trying to scoot towards Baekhyun as the omega set him with Taeyong and went to make a bottle of formula.

He didn’t really like using the replacement formula, but with his mates being asleep he didn’t want to shift to feed them, because the puppies got so loud when breastfeeding.

He also didn’t mind watching the babies bottle feed sometimes, especially when Baekhyun thought it was adorable how the alphas bottle fed them.

The puppies were so tiny, maybe only Kihyun was the size of the alphas palms because he was getting so chubby, but it was adorable. The alphas held them so softly, even when in wolf form they held the puppies in their jaw like they did Baekhyun.

Softly, but firmly, like they wouldn’t risk dropping them- not that the omega ever thought they would.

The babies had not went out of this room yet, even though they were around six days old now.

Today maybe he would take them out, Junmyeon said the citizens of Thirteen were excited to see them, and he had heard they had managed to pull Minseok, and Jongin's sister- good, that was good.

Also, it was good to let people see them when the puppies were still young, they weren’t able to really gather people's scents yet- scent glands weren’t developed yet- so the alphas probably wouldn’t be too possessive with them. That was probably a lie, because his alphas were very possessive, but he could talk them into letting them go out easily.

“Let me check you, Ji.” Baekhyun requested, shaking a bottle in one hand, finger blocking the hole in the mouthpiece as he sat on the floor.

He laughed as he noticed how far Jisung had gotten, not that far truthfully, but he was trying to follow Baekhyun around, and it was the cutest shit the omega had seen. The puppies did it a lot, even squealing so loud it sent all of their parents on alert if they couldn’t smell anyone.

Sehun had almost lost his mind the first time he heard that sort of squeal and had literally shifted on the spot.

“You’re so fast, yay!” The omega cooed, setting the warm bottle down to hold Jisung in both hands, turning him on his back to feel his belly and sniff him.

Since Jisung was the runt, it was important for them- mainly an instinct for Baekhyun- to check him out a lot. He knew it was an omega thing, that he checked Jisung every morning.

When the alphas asked what he was doing looking in the puppy’s mouth after he woke up, and Baekhyun explained he was checking for any deformations and making sure he could suck strongly, the alphas looked close to tears and admitted they hadn’t thought about that.

It wasn’t their fault, the omega was the one instinctually inclined to make sure the babies were healthy, he was the only one that could smell if they were sick. And the alphas were inclined to provide and protect, Baekhyun didn’t blame them for not thinking about it.

“Oh, you’re getting so used to this, huh? You like when Mommy looks you over, hm?” Baekhyun giggled as Jisung opened his mouth. “Our Jisung is always so healthy though.” He cooed as he looked at the roof of the runts mouth.

It had always been a fear of his, that one of the puppies wouldn’t survive. It was more likely for the runt to have a mouth deformity or something that prevented him from eating correctly. It wasn’t uncommon for puppies to pass away in District Twelve, but Baekhyun wouldn’t let that happen to his baby.

The omega smiled and ran his pinky finger along the soft flesh of the puppies mouth, beaming when Jisung immediately tried suckling. So far their little runt has been so healthy, he smelled healthy, he was getting a little belly, so far, so good.

“Good! Mommy is happy.” Baekhyun licked the puppy’s face for a second, rubbing his nose into his fur before grabbing the bottle back. “Here, Ji is hungry, Mommy knows.”

The omega scooted closer to Taeyong, curling his body around the sleeping puppy to keep him warm before laying on his side and placing Jisung by his face, the palm of his hand holding the puppy’s jaw as he fed on the bottle.

Arguably, one of the omegas favorite parts the past few days was the happy chirps from feeding puppies.

But, it had been bad too.

He kept having incidents- not only him- but he blamed himself for having nightmares or having to step away and calm down.

Baekhyun had killed people, he had killed people but now he had babies- puppies that his victims could have- should have had.

His mates told him he deserved it, he deserved to be happy.

Baekhyun thought his alphas deserved happiness way more than he did. And the puppies did make him happy, his mates did make him happy, but it hurt so painfully.

Because Baekhyun was a killer, and he was weak, a Victor by chance.

But most of all, the person who deserved to be most happy, the one who had told him when they had first mated that his goal in life was to have puppies, Jongin- wasn’t here.

And Baekhyun remembered the conversation so clearly.

How Jongin was nuzzled into his temple and smelled… like he was elated, the strongest smell of happiness that Baekhyun only smelled from his mates when they were near him.

“Puppies, Baek. I want so many puppies, can we have a lot?” The alpha had asked, his hand rubbing Baekhyun’s abdomen so hopefully. “I love puppies, always wanted my own, but they’d be even more than I could have dreamed of, because they’d be yours. And I-we love you so much Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun could barely remember what he felt because he was so focused on his mate then that he only remembered sniffing into Jongin's cheek and nodding.

“I love you.” He remembered saying, “We can have as many as you want, Jongin. If you want them, then we’ll take care of so many puppies. My alphas are the best, they’d take care of our puppies so well.”

And then, Jongin had cried.

“Baek.”

“Baekhyunnie, love.”

“Baby, hey.”

The omega looked over at the bed, snapped out of his thoughts as he saw his alphas now all sat up, Kihyun whining loudly at Chanyeol's chest. “Oh, good morning.”

The alphas smiled sadly and Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo climb off the bed and felt the alpha licking his cheeks off. Oh, he was crying.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Sehun whispered back.

“I’m sorry.” The omega probably scared them and the puppies, reeked up the room with… whatever he was giving off. Whatever it was that he felt, it stung.

Everything stung recently, like a pressure constantly on his chest.

“It’s okay.” The eldest alpha said softly. “We understand, it's okay, little mate.”

Baekhyun looked away as Kyungsoo placed his forehead on the omegas shoulder calmly. Opting to watch Jisung slowly drink, milk dripping from the puppy’s mouth as he suckled for a little before falling asleep and then waking up to continue.

It wasn’t okay. And the omega could only pretend for so long.

At least he had been… lucky enough to receive so many healthy puppies, so many fantastic mates- At least that's what he's heard.

But Baekhyun didn’t feel very lucky, not at all.

~~~~~~~

“Oh, yes, yes, pup. We know, love.” Junmyeon cooed, holding Kihyun to his face, licking over the puppies face for a second before bringing him to the cloth sling bag with blankets lining the inside, “Mommy will carry you baby. Don’t you want to go on a trip?”

Baekhyun laughed softly as Junmyeon added Kihyun to the bunch, he was cranky after being cleaned with something that was not a tongue bath, just a warm towel to stimulate them- they didn’t like it.

“Who first?” Chanyeol asked, leaning over the omegas back to press his face into his mark.

“Who's here?” Baekhyun asked back, his hand coming over his shoulder to hold the alphas cheek for a moment, the other beneath the sling. The puppies were wiggling around- mostly Kihyun- but carrying them like this made him remember them inside of him, they were safe with him.

“Well.” Kyungsoo opened the door to let the omega out, Chanyeol protectively beside him as the three stuck close to their mate and puppies. “Taemin is here.”

Baekhyun hadn’t gotten a chance to get out- not that he really wanted too. But it looked like a bunker, metal and cement, but so large.

“Where are we? Like- this place I mean- Thirteen was supposed to be dead.”

“It was faked.” The group spun around and Baekhyun came face to face with a dark haired beta, puffy eyed and muscular. “Thirteen struck a deal with The Capitol, we were the nuclear weapons and graphite mining district- we were strong. Now, you’re underground of the district, we stay down here. We struggled, but we never died.”

“Then who is to say that Twelve isn’t still alive?”

“Baek, it’s dead.” Junmyeon laid a hand on the omegas shoulder, “Sweetheart, we saw the footage- it’s gone.”

The omega twisted his lips at that, “Then what about Yifan? What- what about-“

“Your friend is here.” The stranger interrupted, making the mistake of stepping a little closer, the alphas growled at him, moving in front of the omega and puppies. “No harm- I’m introducing myself.”

He raised his arms up and took a step back. “Huang Zitao, huge fan of yours, Byun Baekhyun.”

“I’ve heard that name before.” The omega pressed up against Sehun's side to make him calm down, “I read your articles… said you were from the Capitol.”

“I was.” Zitao laughed, “I’m a huge supporter of you though, Luhan brought me here, to help, I’m a soldier. What did you think of them?”

Baekhyun tilted his head, unsure of what to think.

In all of those articles it was suggesting he was some sort of… hope as Jongin would say. That he had more of an influence than what was true, he was just one omega.

“I’m no hero.” He responded.

Zitao looked at the omega as if searching for something, Baekhyun didn’t know if he found it or not as he spun around and began walking away, “You can be. I’ll look forward to hearing about those puppies.”

“Everytime we meet him, he’s weirder and weirder.” Kyungsoo commented, throwing his arm around Baekhyun's waist to steer him. “You hungry, babe? They ration here, which is a bit… odd considering there’s more food here than people, but… anyways- hungry, mate?”

The omegas stomach growled in response and the alphas smiled as he shyly place his hand on it. “I guess so.”

Since Baekhyun woke up the boys had been going out to get his meals and anything they needed, he hadn’t stepped foot out of the room or their little bathroom.

The alphas seemed to know their way around very well, though. They led him right into what looked like a cafeteria. But as soon as the group stepped in, people got silent, they stared.

“Why… why is everyone looking at us?” The omega pulled on Sehun's sleeve.

The youngest leaned down to press a kiss to his head, “You're special.”

“No, I’m not.” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, looking around.

“Hyung!” Trust Jungkook to break the silence, “Hyung, want to meet my pack?” He bounced on his feet, eyeing the sling around Baekhyun hopefully.

Baekhyun knew he just wanted to show off the puppies because he was crazy like that. “Oh, you finally want to show me them? How rude, Kook. You just want to see the puppies.”

Jungkook nodded frantically, “Your mates already met them- but I want to see puppies so come to my table.”

The omega snorted as his brother grabbed his wrist, pulling him around tables.

People were watching, he tried to politely smile, nodding his head with his other hand over the puppies carrying bag because many people were looking at it- probably because of the puppies playing inside.

There were no kids, everyone was at least a teenager. It made him frown. He wondered where Minseok was, maybe he’d like to see the puppies.

“Baekhyun.” The omega startled a bit at the alpha sitting with the four other members of Jungkooks pack. He knew all their names- he had just never met them as Jungkook's pack members, just his friends.

“Taehyung.” The omega sighed and licked his lips nervously, “You're… you're in Jungkook's pack?”

“They were taking in strays.” Taehyung laughed, but it didn’t meet his eyes. The eyes that were empty, dark and hollow beneath.

If there was one person in this place that knew what Baekhyun's pack was feeling, it would be Taehyung. Jimin was gone too, and Baekhyun had a feeling Jimin was more than just his friend, he was Taehyung's pack member.

“Good, I’m- uh- I’m glad, you’re in good hands, Namjoon is a good leader.” Baekhyun smiled and waved at the alpha leader, taking a seat to Jungkook's left, scooting over so his mates could join him when they were done getting food.

Just then, Taeyong cried loudly, one of the whines they did when they wanted attention- or Kihyun was squishing them.

It echoed, because it was so quiet, loud and probably down the halls of the bunker.

Chanyeol was rushing to his side immediately, leaving the others to get them food as he knew Baekhyun hated extra attention- and he certainly had everyone in the cafeterias.

“Shh, Tae.” Baekhyun took the sling off his neck and placed the bag onto the tabletop carefully. The puppies were safe, they had tons of blankets in the bag so he knew they were fine as he rolled the top of the cloth down to reveal the puppies laying on top. “I know, Kihyun is chubby.”

“Kihy-Kihyun?” Taehyung asked. His eyes were wide, huge. “Why would you- why?”

“Everyone deserves a chance to live.” Chanyeol responded for Baekhyun, reaching over to grab Taeyong, holding him in one hand towards the pack, offering them to pet him. “This is Taeyong.”

Baekhyun gulped because it was so quiet. But he nodded and ran gentle fingers over Jisungs spine.

“Nobody deserves to live more than anyone else.”

Unknown to them, the leader of Thirteen nodded to Luhan, and they knew this was the pack they needed, nobody else had enough influence- cared enough.

They just needed to figure out how to make the omega trust them enough to give up anything they needed him to.

“The little one is Jisung!” Jungkook called, “The red one is Kihyun, he's my favorite.” He began, reaching over to try and grab the puppy by his scruff.

“Bunny.” Baekhyun growled, “You grab him like that I’ll bite your throat out.”

Jungkook pouted and grabbed the puppy with both hands, looking disgruntled the whole time.

“Can we..?” Yoongi, a beta, motioned to Jisung who was slowly waking up.

“Of course, go ahead, Jisung is the runt though so just be extra careful with him.” The omega said softly, unraveling the blanket across the table as Seokjin pushed their empty trays away. “They’ve never smelled anyone but us so they might be a bit… they might not like it.”

“Jisung barely likes us, only Baek these days, so if he freaks out, it’s okay.” Junmyeon teased, setting a tray of food beside Baekhyun and one for Chanyeol before sitting on Jungkook's other side. “Seems like he already likes Taehyung though.”

The alpha jolted at being called out as Jisung sniffed his palm. “Sorry… there’s no puppies here- I’ve never- I don’t think I’ve ever seen one before so young.”

“It’s okay.” Sehun responded, making Jungkook's pack members look up at him and Kyungsoo confused as they squeezed in on their side of the table. “You guys can touch them, the survival rate for pups isn’t that good in Twelve or Five, huh?”

“Too busy working.” Hoseok commented. “Usually one makes it past the first three days- maybe, in Twelve I mean.”

It was purely an issue based on food and hygiene, not something Baekhyun wanted to mention to his mates at all, but he suspected they knew already.

Food, because it was sparse in the first place, and hygiene because the parents… sadly, were too busy and didn’t pay enough attention to the puppies because they had to work, and they had to try to live.

Many parents prioritized their own health before the puppies, Baekhyun could never understand it, but maybe him not understanding was because he was an omega- he physically was compelled to make sure they were healthy.

He supposed even omegas and women differed because of status- regardless that they were the only child barring breeds.

“There’s no children here.” Baekhyun noticed, pushing his tray away after only eating a piece of bread. He saw his mates narrow their eyes at him, but he hadn’t felt hungry- his body just told him otherwise. “Or many women, or…omegas.”

“There was a disease that struck ten years ago- took them first, Thirteen is trying to rebuild.” Namjoon explained, looking between Baekhyun and then his mates like he was scared he wasn’t supposed to be talking to the omega.

It was a ridiculous assumption, if anything, Baekhyun was the one that bossed them around. They never undermined him because of his status.

“Weakest first.” The omega nodded, giggling as Taeyong tried to sniff his way to Kyungsoo, and failed.

“Or, the most important first, if you think about it like that.”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol growl beside him quietly, his hand coming under the table to cup Baekhyun's thigh.

“Yifan, hi.” Jungkook chirped, placing Kihyun back on the blanket, “Aren’t Hyungs babies so pretty?”

Yifan smiled at Jungkook, uncaring that he had four alphas watching his every move, “Very, I always figured they would be.”

“Yes, they’re pretty because we’re very pretty, thank you.” Chanyeol said sarcastically, very much understanding what Yifan was doing.

The alpha only smiled, amused at the jealousy as he pulled a chair to the end of the table. “You mind?” He asked nicely.

“Go ahead.” Kyungsoo spat, fingers tapping the blanket, wanting to reject the alpha so bad, but knew Baekhyun wouldn’t like that very much.

Baekhyun also thought that Yifan was completely put off from the omegas rejection though. But the alphas knew that wasn’t the case at all. If anything, the alpha was more obvious about it.

“They smell like Baekhyun so strongly.” The alpha commented, leaning down to pet one of the puppies heads.

“Because our mate takes such good care of them.” Junmyeon said as if it was obvious, “And they smell like us even more so- maybe you’re just picking up what you want to smell.”

Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention, he was holding Kihyun on his back in his hands and showing Seokjin the pretty pattern of the red puppy. He looked so much like Jongin in color.

“Maybe.” Yifan shrugged and turned Jisung on his back to look at the runts stomach, the alphas frowned as the alpha began to look like he was searching for something.

“Baek.” The alpha called, getting the omegas attention. Baekhyun hummed and urged Seokjin to hold the puppy. “No issues with the runt?”

The alphas hearts dropped as Yifan gently opened Jisungs mouth. Maybe the alpha was a better alpha than they were, because they had no idea until Baekhyun had searched Jisung.

The omega held Jungkook's shoulder for balance as he slid off the bench before turning to walk around to Yifan's side. “Not so far, look.”

The omega leaned over Yifan's side to run a finger in front of Jisungs nose, “His sense of smell is really- really good so no respiratory issues.” He explained as Jisung immediately tilted his head to try and scent his Mom.

Baekhyun then tilted Jisung back to show to roof of Jisungs mouth to Yifan, “His mouth was a bit soft on the roof when I first woke up, so I was a bit scared he was going to have a hard time feeding, but he’s completely fine- healthy.”

His mates frowned at how Yifan smiled up at Baekhyun fondly, not that the omega paid attention as he gently wiped over Jisungs eyes. “Any day now they’ll have their ears opening too.”

“I’m really happy for you, Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo couldn't help but notice how absolutely jealous the other alpha smelt though, even more so when Baekhyun turned to sit on the edge of Sehun's thigh.

“They’re really beautiful, Jisung looks just like you.”

Junmyeon growled softly and leaned down the table, “Okay, here’s the deal, that’s our ma-“

“Hyung!”

A pair of excited feet ran across the now almost empty cafeteria, flying into Chanyeol's back. “Hyung! Hi, Hyung!”

“Ah, Min.” The alpha turned around to pick up the toddler, “Did you come to see our puppies?”

“Baek.” Jungkook started standing up and motioned to a woman walking over, “we’re going to get going… um… that’s Jongin Hyungs sister, you should go see her.”

“What? I just got him used to my scent!” Seokjin cried as he was coerced into putting Kihyun back on the bag.

Baekhyun ignored them as Sehun pressed a kiss to his ear, “She’s been waiting to see you.” The maknae whispered. “She came by every day to see if you were up, but she didn’t want to… interrupt.”

The omega gulped and wrung his hands together as he stood up, waving at Minseok when the toddler beamed at him.

“Jongin would be really happy to know you talked to her.” Junmyeon commented as Baekhyun nervously placed Kihyun beside Taeyong as if to avoid going over there.

“He shouldn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.” Yifan said, holding Jisung dangerously close to his scent gland in a way that had the alphas wanting to snatch the puppy back. Jisung wasn’t upset though, and it made them even madder because the puppy mainly liked Baekhyun's scent recently, they needed to scent him more probably.

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Chanyeol said quietly, holding the toddler up as Junmyeon helped Minseok gently pet Taeyong.

“Funny.” Yifan drawled. Chanyeol smiled sarcastically in reply.

Baekhyun sighed and turned to walk to the woman who looked like she was waiting patiently. She didn’t really look like Jongin so much from far away, but up close he felt his heart pounding.

She had the same cute, shy way of ducking her head. “Hello, I’ve been- I was waiting to meet you.”

The omega smiled at the beta and wrapped his arms around his own waist uncomfortably, because she even smelled like cinnamon- it was very small- probably because they were born together, but it hurt.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Hyein. Your son is beautiful.”

“You too, I mean, the boys they never shut up about you.” Hyein laughed slightly and Baekhyun was surprised at how she reached out to touch his temple, “You look… tired, if you ever need help with the puppies I’m always available.”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “Not tired because of the puppies, but we might take you up on that offer, thank you.”

She smiled apologetically and dropped her hand to his cheek. “It's no problem, those are my… they're my brothers puppies.”

The omega gulped and nodded, suddenly he felt like the room was closing in, which was ridiculous considering this room was easily bigger than the whole Victors Village- there must have been a lot of people here normally, what they saw must have only been the late comers.

He turned and grabbed two chairs, placing them opposite each other. “Yes, they are.”

“I’m not trying to make you upset, Baekhyun. I just- I want you to know I’ve lost a mate and- I’m not saying he’s gone- you’d be the first to be able to tell.” She ran her finger over the collar of his shirt as she referred to Jongin's claim. “But it’s… it's different because he’s imprinted to you, I know. Just know that we’re here- Minseok, me. You’re not-“

“Alone, I know.” Baekhyun finished softly, he was honestly so tired of hearing that. “I know, it’s just- you look l-like him and you smell like him and- I- I had him- he was- I…” The omegas hands were shaking as he covered his eyes with his palms and felt warm, familiar hands touching his thigh, kneeling beside him.

“Hey.” Junmyeon grabbed the omegas hands from his face, “Hey, baby, calm down. We’re here.”

“I’m sorry.” Hyein apologized quickly, “I didn’t mean to- I can go if you want.”

“Don’t go.” Baekhyun requested immediately, leaning over and pressing his forehead into her knee. “Don’t go, please.”

The woman felt tears falling down her face as she touched the omegas hair. “What did- what did those Games do to you, honey?” She mumbled under her breath and looked at Junmyeon.

“Everything.” The alpha whispered, fully aware he was the one supposed to be stopping Baekhyun's scent that screamed for help before it spread and they had to get territorial, but he didn’t feel like lying to the omega.

Baekhyun's fingers curled into her jeans and he felt bad for upsetting her, making her feel guilty, but he couldn’t help it.

Not when he had looked directly at Jongin- the last thing he saw was the red eyes of the alpha as he tried to protect Baekhyun and the puppies.

Baekhyun was the one that should have been taken, not Jongin.

“I love him so- so much.” The omega stuttered and cried, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He must have looked so pathetic to his mates, to Yifan, to Hyein. He was supposed to be a parent, he should be taking care of his babies, not sobbing like a child.

“It's not your fault, you may think so, but it’s because you’re traumatized, Baekhyun.” She sounded so firm and said it so strongly he wanted to believe her. “You survived twice, if you’re anything… you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and I’m proud of that.”

“And you know whose fault this is?” She added.

The omega tilted his head to look up at her. “Whose?”

She smiled and wiped his face off, “It’s Snows, right? You never asked for this, you just wanted to live.”

“I just wanted the boys to live, becau- because I love them so much.” He corrected.

And if the alphas noticed how he always undermined his own life, they wouldn’t mention it, not when he was so traumatized.

But when could they? They never felt it was right when all of them were still traumatized from the first Games, and now, they had bigger issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be a bit confused about the puppies growth states.
> 
> 1\. Their eyes began to open around five days old.  
> 2\. Their ears begin to open soon after.  
> 3\. The puppies will learn to crawl and make noises, but it takes a while for them to learn to walk.  
> 4\. Wolf puppies learn very fast compared to human babies.
> 
> I kind of am basing this on real wolf puppies, but also human development, which is why they take longer or slower to do some things that would normally take humans very long or very short periods of time to learn. This is not supposed to be realistic, this is a story after all! 
> 
> So, that being said, please remember this is a wolf story, so some things the pack or babies do may seem strange. 
> 
> But who doesn’t love cute puppy noises?


	32. Dying Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have saved Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will love Taehyung.

“It’s not my fault.”

“Not my fault.”

“Never asked for this.”

Baekhyun rocked softly and pulled at his hair from where he crouched in the shower, the water pouring in front of him softly, it had long grown cold though.

“Jongin's gone- he's gone and… it was my fault… it was my fault, my fault.”

The omega had came here hoping it would cover his scent just for a little alone time, he felt like he was drowning. Dying.

His hand flew to his mark and ran fingers over his scarred neck, his collarbones felt harder, they stuck out more than he remembered. His fingers curled into the locked placed between them and he sobbed.

Maybe the alphas were right to worry about his cheekbones sticking out so much too.

“Baekhyun, baby.” He heard someone outside the door and froze.

“Just a minute- just- a-“ His voice cracked and he knew he was absolute shit at everything, including lying.

“You’ve been in there an hour, love. The puppies are crying for you.”

Baekhyun gulped and wiped the water out of his eyes, pressing his spine against the cold tile wall behind him. “Just a minute- Jun, just a-“

He was interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open and he immediately began crying again. “Please, Soo, please.”

“I can’t see you like this anymore.” Kyungsoo responded, reaching over to turn off the water, “Fuck, Baek, it’s freezing- stop, please.”

“I can’t!” Baekhyun sobbed as Kyungsoo pulled him out of the shower and wrapped a warm towel around his freezing body. “I ca-can't, help me, alpha help me.”

“You’re so skinny.” The alpha gasped in disbelief, sitting on the bathroom floor and huddled the omega in his lap. “Chanyeol, bring me another towel!”

“You need to care about yourself, Baek.” Junmyeon was crying and it only made the omega feel worse. “Please, Baekhyun, please- it's been over a week, baby.”

Chanyeol's eyes were so dull as he looked at the soaking wet omega, his lips blue but he still sobbed and cried. “Fuck, baby.”

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Sehun yelled from the other room, watching the puppies.

“Don’t come in.” Junmyeon ordered, standing to his feet, “I’m coming, you just watch the puppies.”

Baekhyun didn’t hear what Sehun responded as Junmyeon shut the bathroom door behind him.

“God, Baek, your spine is sticking out.” Kyungsoo whispered, pressing his nose to the omegas jaw, “You need to start eating again, this is too much.”

“Goddamn it, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sounded so mad as he grabbed an extra towel and began to dry the omegas hair, “Fuck, we know that you don’t give a fuck about yourself, but we do- fuck, we shouldn’t have let this go on for so long.”

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun sobbed, nose pink as Chanyeol wiped the cold water away. “Alpha, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth to hold back his tears as he sat the omega up between his legs. “Look at me.”

The omega did immediately, always listened so well.

“You’re not eating, you’re not sleeping, you think we don’t notice, but we do. We love you so much Baekhyun, and we’ve known you’ve felt like this, but… we don’t know how to help you.”

“I want to go see the puppies.” The omega changed the subject, putting on a facade that usually worked, usually let him slide past subjects because the alphas felt horrible knowing he didn’t want to talk about it.

But not this time.

“You can see the puppies in a minute, we’re talking.” Chanyeol rejected softly, warming the omegas fingers in his palms.

“I want to- to see them now, I need to-uh- they haven’t had lunch.” Baekhyun began again, soft whimpering that made the alphas physically feel a need to give in.

“How are you going to feed the puppies if you starve Baekhyun?”

All the alphas had left were low, never what they wanted to bring up, but it was all they had- they didn’t know what to do.

And Baekhyun started sobbing immediately, this time it was very obviously his mates faults, but he was showing something- so it was better than what they were expecting.

Even when Baekhyun started weakly hitting at Kyungsoo for saying such a thing, anger was welcome too.

Kyungsoo licked his mouth and tasted his own salty tears as he grabbed both of Baekhyun's wrists in one of his hands, “You love the puppies, we know. We love the puppies too, but how can you take care of them when you’re like this? Baek, what if- what if they smell their Mommy so scared, they can hear a little now, what if they hear you crying, you don’t think they would be scared?”

“I’d never scare them!” Baekhyun snarled, “How could you- I’d never!”

“But you could.” Chanyeol sounded so apologetic as he grabbed a robe and fought Baekhyun into it, it was hard and he felt even worse as the omega growled at him for handling him roughly, but it was better than commanding Baekhyun when he was so upset.

“You done now?” Kyungsoo asked, not being condescending at all, genuinely worried as his mate suddenly went limp and stopped fighting, letting Chanyeol tie the robe closed.

“ ‘m done.”

Chanyeol sighed and pressed his forehead to Baekhyun's shoulder, “Okay, do you want to talk now? We’re talking about this either way, now or are you going to put it off.”

“I want Jongin.” The omega said quietly, not any emotion in his voice, he already knew the words themselves were enough.

“We do too.” The younger alpha croaked, rocking his mate softly, “Fuck, we do too, sweetheart.”

“But listen.” Chanyeol cooed, finger bringing the omegas chin up to look at him. “Listen, we love you too, and we’re here right now, and- were not- we’re not giving up until he’s right here.”

“You can’t promise that.” Baekhyun's lips were shaking as he stared at Chanyeol.

“I will.” The alpha growled, “I promise we’re getting him back, and- and then we’re going to be happy, remember? Just like you wanted, with our puppies and our pack- and we’re going to leave and take our friends and family with us- just us.”

Baekhyun released a low cry as he sat up to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's neck. “I want to- want to be happy again, I don’t - I’m tired of being scared.”

“Shhh.” Kyungsoo whispered, rubbing the omegas spine, “Us too, baby. So you make a deal with us, okay? We know… you can't take care of yourself right now… so, so you take care of the puppies- and we take care of all of you.”

“Then… then who takes care of Jongin?”

The two alphas shared pained looks.

“The puppies will take care of Jongin, right?” Kyungsoo joked, “They can have a little responsibility.”

“Soo.” The omega laughed despite his tears, “They can't even hear very well or walk.”

“Really? Since when?”

The alphas could have sworn Baekhyun's laughter could cure even the most heartbroken of people.

They were extremely biased, but they would have fought anyone who disagreed.

~~~~~~~~

“Jungkook, seriously?” Namjoon scolded before Baekhyun could.

The alpha whined and held Kihyun by the scruff, “But look, he pretends to walk, it's so cute.”

“Bunny, really, you're going to get eaten alive.” Sehun rolled his eyes and patted Jungkook's shoulder.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes behind his sandwich.

“Just wait till he gets teeth.” Hoseok added with a laugh as Taeyong tripped over the edge of the blanket, reaching over to push the puppy back onto his stomach. “I bet they’ll let him teeth on you.”

“We will.” Junmyeon said, “Watch out, Kook. Kihyunnies teeth are going to be really sharp too.”

Jungkook huffed and laid his face down on the table dramatically, “You guys don’t love me anymore because I’m old now.”

“You’re barely seventeen, kid.” Chanyeol laughed, “You only recently stopped smelling like a puppy to me.”

Jungkook whined as his pack laughed and turned to blink at Baekhyun. “Hyung, you still love me right?”

The omega gave him an eye smile and took a drink of water before responding, “If you keep treating Kihyun like this I’m going to start regretting ever volunteering for you.”

“Ohhhh!”

“Aish, Baekhyun got you good, Kookie.”

Baekhyun laughed at Jungkook's packs hooting and leaned over to press his nose into Jungkook's shoulder when he looked embarrassed. “I don’t regret a thing, bunny.” He assured, “Hyung loves you.”

The alpha looked less embarrassed at that, leaning his head against Baekhyun's shoulder as he ate.

The omega then pushed his tray away, Kyungsoo looked at it, there was a little left but it was way better than before, then smiling and nodding his head, pressing a kiss on Baekhyun's jaw.

“Come to Mommy.” Baekhyun cooed, leaning over to press his cheek on the blanketed table, “Come on.” He purred, letting a few soft noises fall from his mouth.

“Still don’t understand how he does that.” Seokjin commented, “They like the noises or vibrations?” He asked as the puppies spun around and began slowly paddling themselves over.

“They like Baekhyun.” Sehun answered, straightening out the blanket when Taeyong started growling at getting stuck in a wrinkle.

“It’s an omega thing.” Baekhyun giggled as Jisung nosed his face, “It just gets their attention, the vibration and noise- then they turn around and it’s Mommy, huh, Ji?”

“Ugh, I’m jealous and I don’t know why.” Taehyung said playfully.

The four alphas deadpanned at him, if Chanyeol hadn’t had told the others that Taehyung was very much in love with Jungkook they would have probably began to get territorial by now because him and Baekhyun had gotten so close, and Taehyung loved the omega.

They couldn’t blame him for the last bit, Baekhyun was just so easy to love- didn’t mean he needed anymore admirers though- people in Thirteen knew he was mates and had puppies, but Baekhyun couldn’t pick up on interest very well- obvious from when they were trying to get his attention.

He just never understood why he was so enchanting, always wrote it off because he was an omega, and he claimed to have been built for dominant wolves, but the alphas knew it was just because he was Baekhyun- there was no other reason.

“Yes, thank you, thank you.” Baekhyun cooed as the puppies pressed kisses to his face. “I know, you’re so excited because you can hear now! Yay, babies!”

Everyone was so fond of Baekhyun, he was just so sweet, cared about everyone, but himself- but that was a separate issue.

And he was just so brave, and strong. He wasn’t supposed to be- and that was why he was so wanted, so popular.

Just because he didn’t feel like he was doesn’t mean others didn’t notice, because they all did.

“You should go see Uncle Kookie before he gets upset.” The omega urged, sitting up and getting a handful of needy cries because the puppies didn’t think they were done cleaning his face. “He’ll be so sad.”

Jungkook beamed as Baekhyun shifted the blanket towards him, the puppies immediately getting happy at the other familiar face.

“This is so not fair.” Yoongi mumbled, “Jungkook gets to be a complete brat and still gets the puppies- rude.”

Baekhyun snorted as Kyungsoo grabbed Taeyong under his belly and placed him in front of Yoongi. “Here Tae, Uncle Yoongi wants you.”

The omega watched the man blink in surprise at the name and as Taeyong began wagging on his belly, waiting for him to pet him.

“They understand, they know?” Namjoon said confused.

“Of course.” Chanyeol snorted, “They’ll be able to shift in a year or so- they age fast, develop fast. Geez, you guys gotta learn fast if you want to help us take care of them.”

God, did Jungkook not teach this pack anything? Baekhyun wondered because they looked genuinely confused. They were Jungkook's family now- that made them the puppies family too.

“Bunny.” Baekhyun sighed and began to scold, “Did you not tell them-“

“Byun Baekhyun, we meet again.” Zitao called across the cafeteria, walking quickly over. “I’m here to collect you.”

“You guys said we had weeks.” Junmyeon suddenly smelled pissed beside Baekhyun. “You said weeks.”

“Change in plans, President wants to meet him now.”

Baekhyun frowned, having heard about this President only in passing, but everytime he mentioned it his mates didn’t seem keen to explain.

Chanyeol frowned and started standing to his feet.

“Ah.” Zitao began, “Alone, President requested his presence alone- you guys may… influence his emotions.”

“You’re fucking kidding.” Sehun deadpanned, “He's not going anywhere without us.”

Taehyung climbed out from his side from the bench and stood up, “I’m going then- you can’t say no-  
I’m not his mate, I have no influence.”

Zitao looked unsure before nodding slightly, “I suppose.”

Baekhyun frowned as Taehyung turned to help him off the bench. “What’s happening?”

“You stay with Taehyung.” Kyungsoo answered with a glare at Zitao.

It wasn’t the man's fault, but they were just pissed in general.

“Okay.” The omega responded, wrapping his fingers around Taehyung's wrist, “Love you all, see you soon.”

“We love you, Hyung!” Jungkook giggled as Jisung sucked at his finger.

~~~~~~

Zitao opened the door and motioned Baekhyun and Taehyung inside. It was a round table shaped like a U, Jooheon, a woman and Luhan were inside.

Baekhyun nodded with a smile at his fellow tribute before Luhan and the woman were standing up.

“There he is, our Sunshine. Madam President, may I present you with our Howling Wolf.” Luhan presented excitedly.

Baekhyun turned his head, confused, as the woman walked over to grab his hand. Just by her scent, Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t like the alpha.

“What an honor it is to meet you. It seems you are as enchanting as I keep hearing about.” The woman grabbed Baekhyun's hand in both of hers.

“You’re an courageous young omega. I know how disorienting this must be. And I can’t imagine what it’s like to live through the atrocities of those Games.”

Baekhyun startled at the sudden mention of the Games and stepped back as soon as the woman dropped his hand, backing into Taehyung's chest.

“Baekhyun, President Alma Coin.” Luhan introduced.

The President seemed so genuinely excited to meet him, it was unsettling. “Please know how welcome you are. I hope you’ll find some comfort with us. We’ve known loss in Thirteen, too.”

Before the omega could get a word in Jooheon was knocking on the table, “This is history. Right here at this table.”

“I apologize. I wish you had more time to recover, but unfortunately, we don’t have that luxury. Please, have a seat.”

The omega was unsettled the whole time, taking a seat beside the President and scooting his thigh so it pressed into Taehyungs.

“Are you aware of what’s happened? When you fired your arrow at the force field you electrified the nation. There have been riots and uprisings and strikes in seven districts. We believe that if we keep this energy going we can unify the districts against the Capitol. But if we don’t, if we let it dissipate, we could be waiting another seventy-five years for this opportunity. Everyone in Thirteen is ready for this.”

The sudden information had Baekhyun frowning, he honestly didn’t care about anything right now other than his family. “What about Jongin? Is he alive?”

Luhan sighed deeply across the table, “I don’t know. And I wish that I did. But there’s no way for me to contact my operatives inside the Capitol.”

“The Capitol has always suppressed communication between the districts. But I know their system very well. I managed to break through. All we need now is the perfect message.” Jooheon ranted, tapping his fingers in a pattern.

Luhan must have noticed the sneer playing at the omegas lips, “Baekhyun, here’s what we need to do. We need to show them that you are alive and well, and willing to stand up and join this fight. Cause we need every district to stand up to the Capitol. The way you did.

So, we’re gonna shoot a series of propaganda clips, propos, I like to call them, on the Howling Wolf. Spreads the word that we’re gonna stroke the fire of this rebellion. The fire that you started.”

“You left him there. You left my mate in that arena to die.” The omega whispered.

Taehyung reached under the table to hold his hand.

“Byun, there are so many…” Luhan tried, but it was unheard.

Baekhyun slammed his palm on the table, “My mate was the one who was supposed to live! He was better than me!”

The President sighed and looked beggingly as he stood up, Taehyung moved a hand to his back immediately. “Baekhyun, this revolution is about everyone. It’s about all of us. And we need a voice.”

“You can be your own damn voice.” The omega gritted his teeth, “If you wanted my help, you should have saved Jongin.”

“He’s not the symbol.” She tried, standing up as Taehyung began pulling Baekhyun out. “You are, Baekhyun.”

“No.” Baekhyun spun around to look at her across the room. “I’m nothing, Jongin was the one that could have helped you- I refuse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on making a short just filler chapter on Kyungsoo pinning over Baekhyun silently.... would you guys like that? 
> 
> Who do you want to see more of with the puppies? 
> 
> Jungkook loves to torment the babies, he’s in love.


	33. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is good with words, always.

Baekhyun laughed at Kihyun as he flipped him over to rub his stomach. “That’s my baby, you’re so chunky, huh?”

The puppy yipped in response, his tail tickling Baekhyun's wrist.

“Daddy doesn’t like you when you’re stinky, Ji!” Junmyeon teased, wrapping the towel around the puppy, “Stinky, stinky.”

Jisung howled a cute, quiet noise as Junmyeon set him down. “Yeah, run away now, baby.” The alpha snorted as Jisung started scooting towards Taeyong.

Suddenly, Chanyeol pushed the door open, carefully, but frantically, turning to mess with the radio by the door.

“Alpha, you missed the babies bath time, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun frowned up at the alpha, knowing how much he loved to see the puppies try to swim in the tub.

“That’s okay.” Chanyeol grabbed the radio and turned to sit on the ground, “There's an announcement, we all have to listen.”

“Ah, no come here.” Kyungsoo scolded as Taeyong tried to make a scoot off the blanket, trying to go under the dresser.

Suddenly, the radio started up, and Baekhyun had shivers when he realized what it was.

“Citizens, tonight I address all of Panem as one. Since the Dark Days, Panem has had an unprecedented era of peace. It is a peace built upon cooperation and a respect for law and order. Recently, you have heard of sporadic violence following the actions of a few radicals in the Quarter Quell. Those who choose this destructive path, your actions are based on a misunderstanding of how we have survived, together. It is a contract. Each district supplies the Capitol, like blood to a heart. In return, the Capitol provides order and security. To refuse work is to put the entire system in danger. The Capitol is the beating heart of Panem. Nothing can survive without a heart.”

The President paused and gunshots could be heard.

“The criminals that kneel before you use symbols for the purpose of sedition, which is why all images of the Howling Wolf are now forbidden. Possessing them will be considered treason. Punishable by death. Justice shall be served swiftly. Order shall be restored. To those who ignore the warnings of history…”

“…prepare to pay the ultimate price.”

Baekhyun gulped as all four of his mates turned to look at him.

Junmyeon frowned at his nervousness, leaning over to intertwine his hands with his mates. “We aren’t pressuring you to do anything, Baek.”

“If you say no, then we say no too, if you say we’re leaving, then we’ll go. But we just want you to be aware of what’s going on too, of the consequences.” He pressed a kiss to the omegas cheekbone and pressed his knee to the omegas thigh.

“We are wanted though, baby.” Kyungsoo chewed his lip, “We would be shot on sight, and I don’t know what deals you think we made with them, but we only were told you were going to be protected, safe. Of course we accepted, we would never want you hurt.”

“The babies.” Baekhyun whispered, pulling Kihyun to his chest. “They’re.. They're in danger, huh?”

The alphas growled at the thought even though they knew it was true.

“But if I… if we continue, if we agree… would they be safer?”

The omegas head was hurting ever since he rejected and screamed at the President that morning.

He wanted his family safe over all, but in the process he had ruined things for them all.

“Let’s just go-“

“Hyung!” They all jumped up, grabbing the puppies as Jungkook panted against their door. “Hyungs- you guys- there’s something happening.”

~~~~~~~

The group couldn’t have snatched up the puppies faster.

Following Jungkook into the cafeteria just in time to see the TV projecting a warning on the screen.

“Baek!” Yifan yelled, calling them to the front.

Respectfully, people took steps back and let the pack to the front.

The screen went black before showing a familiar, but unwelcome face. “Hello. Good evening, and a big welcome to all in Panem. I’m Caesar Flickerman.”

What was different though, was that the announcer seemed solemn, not perky and eccentric. “And whoever you are, whatever it is you’re doing, if you’re working, put down your work. If you’re having dinner, stop having dinner. Because you are going to want to witness this tonight. There has been rampant speculation about what really happened in the Quarter Quell.”

“And here to shed a little light on the subject for us is a very special guest. Please welcome Kim Jongin.”

Baekhyun gasped and held Kihyun tighter to his chest.

Jongin looked okay at first glance, he was well dressed and cleanly shaven.

But the omega could tell, could see something was going on.

“Jongin, a lot of people feel as though they are in the dark.”

The alpha nodded, “Yeah, Yeah. I know how they feel.”

Caesar hummed sympathetically, “Now, so set the stage for us. Talk us through what really happened on that final and controversial night.”

“Jongin…” Baekhyun muttered, walking closer to the TV.

“Well, first off, you have to…you have to understand that when you’re in the Games you only get one wish. It’s very costly.”

Baekhyun gulped and probably blocked people’s view as he got closer, “You’re alive, I knew it.”

“So you…you hold on to that one wish, and that night my wish was to save my mate- and maybe my pack.”

The way Jongin spoke, the way he clicked his head, it wasn’t right- it was like a machine, like he couldn’t think and had to take a while to formulate his thoughts.

“Yes.” Caesar prompted.

Jongin laughed to himself, but it sounded hollow. “I should’ve - should've just taken Baekhyun and hid him away, took care of him, I should’ve… should’ve.”

“But you didn’t, why?”

“I was…was caught up trying to play allies. And then they separated us and…that’s when I lost him. And then the lightning hit, and uh…and the whole force field around the arena just blew out.”

“Yes, but, Jongin, your mate is the one who blew it out.”

“No.” The alpha denied adamantly, a frown and shake of his head.

Caesar tsked, “You saw the footage.”

“No, he didn't know what he was doing. None of us knew there was a bigger plan going on, we had no idea. We just thought our mate was getting out safe.”

Jongin pressed his hand to his cheek and tapped it irrationally as the host spoke again. “It seems as though Baekhyun was part of a rebel plan.”

The alpha snapped at the assumption, teeth on show viciously. “You think we wanted him to lose the puppies? What, do you think it was part of our plan to be almost killed by Jimin? Or part of the plan to be paralyzed by lightning? No, we…we were not part of any rebel plan. We had no idea what was going on, we wanted Baekhyun out- that’s it.” He heaved and blinked his eyes as red pooled in them.

Caesar sat back nervously, “Now I was going to ask you to speak about the unrest, but I think you might be too upset.”

Baekhyun's mate clicked his tongue and looked around like he saw something off screen. “No. No, I can. I can- yeah.”

Jongin stared directly at the camera then, and Baekhyun saw his eyes shaking red.

“I want everyone who’s watching to stop and think about what a civil war could mean. We almost went extinct once before, and now our numbers are even fewer.”

At his words Baekhyun heard the crowd starting up behind him.

“He’s one of them.” Someone accused.

Jongin tilted his head and continued rapping his fingers on his jaw, “Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves off? Killing is not the answer.”

“I can’t believe he’s doing this.”

“Everyone needs to lay down their weapons immediately.”

“Traitor!”

“For all of us.” The alpha added.

“He’s not one of us!”

“This is treason!”

“Are you calling for a ceasefire?” Caesar asked.

Jongin cocked his head to the side, scratching his collar, “Yeah, I am.”

“You’re a puppet!”

“Hang him!”

Baekhyun heard Kihyun whimper as one of his tears fell onto the puppies fur, pulling him to his neck and holding his hands over the puppy’s ears.

“I want everyone to stop the senseless violence. This is not the path to change. It’s not the path to justice.”

And still, Baekhyun loved Jongin so much he wouldn’t stand to hear his mate be threatened and ridiculed.

“Hey!” He screamed over the crowds. “If you have something to say you say it to me!” He cried.

The omega stood still at all the eyes on him, heaving in pain. “You threaten my mate- you threaten me, think about that when you ask my pack for favors.” He licked his lips and shook his head in disappointment.

“We’re all players in the Games now, Jongin always has been.”

Then, Baekhyun spun on his heels and pushed through the silent crowd, shushing his puppy.

His mates followed closely behind, blazing red eyes as they looked at the Thirteen citizens.

Luhan hummed as he watched in the cafeteria doorway, turning to look at the President. “Still doubt he’s a leader?” He motioned to the crowd.

“We should have saved the alpha, we need the omegas help.” Was all the President had to say.

~~~~~~~

Jisung was crying.

The smallest was whining high in his throat so loud Baekhyun was forced to get up.

Not that the omega was sleeping in the first place- he couldn’t.

So, he got up and found the puppy had slipped into the crack between the wall and Kyungsoo. The pillow that was usually blocking the hole they had forgotten to pull back up so it was squished down just enough that Jisung couldn't paddle his way back up.

Poor little Jisung was whining, but calmed as soon as Baekhyun picked him up.

“You want to go for a walk with Mommy?” The omega whispered against the puppies head.

Jisung flopped his head side to side as if confused.

Baekhyun smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his ear as he grabbed a small blanket from the top of the dresser and wrapped them both in it, only Jisungs nose sticking out.

“You want to go, where to?” The omega cooed, gently shutting the door behind him as he walked into the hallway.

He was pretty sure nobody lived on this hallway other than them, he suspected it was because it was the furthest away from the main entrance. Either to keep them in, or to keep them safe from intruders, Baekhyun wasn’t sure.

He thought the second because he noticed just below their dorm floor held Jungkook's pack dorm and Yifan shared a dorm with Zitao, important people, he noted. Directly across was even the alphas families, Jongin's sister, and Minseok.

Baekhyun took careful steps down a floor and was surprised to see Jungkook sitting outside the door directly opposite his dorm.

“Hey. Can’t sleep?” The omega asked, patting Jisungs belly softly.

Jungkook startled, turning a bit red at being caught as Baekhyun took a seat on the floor beside him, opening his blanket for his brother to snuggle himself in.

“Taehyung, he… he has nightmares sometimes so I check on him.”

Baekhyun smiled and wanted to tell him he was pretty sure Taehyung had a crush on him, but it wasn’t his secret to tell.

“Yeah, well, the Games do that to you.”

“Hyung.” Jungkook whispered, “I don’t think I ever… thanked you for taking my place. I mean- I don’t think I could have handled it, and without them… without it you wouldn’t have mates, or puppies. Well, maybe you could have- just not with Hyungs.”

Baekhyun hummed and pressed a kiss to Jungkooks temple, “You don’t need to thank me, it’s what should be done.”

“No.” His brother frowned and ran his fingers over his nephews chest. “Nobody would have done that but you- even- even Mom wouldn’t have. But you… you always did things like that.”

“Why didn’t Mom want to come?” Baekhyun asked instead, “Twelve… it's gone, she’s… she's gone, Kook, you know that right?”

“When Yifan came to get us, he saved a lot of people, but Mom… she said she was going to try and keep those who couldn’t go calm- the elderly, disabled, she wanted them to go peacefully. I guess… I guess you both are the same in that way.”

Baekhyun threw his head back against the wall behind him at the information. It was sad, but he didn’t feel upset… he felt relieved. Relieved because it was one less person that could be hung over his head and used against him.

“I was offered a position as a soldier.” Jungkook added suddenly, looking up at Baekhyun, making himself small against his brothers shoulder even though he was more than double his size.

“No.” The omega blinked down at him, “Tell me you said no, Kook.”

“I said yes.” Jungkook admitted, “I’m not a kid anymore, Hyung. I don’t… I don’t need your protection all the time, I want to protect you, and my family, my nephews. And… I know you guys don’t want to tell me anything- but… I want to know. And I want to help, you think having family, having loved ones makes you weak, but it makes you stronger.”

Baekhyun made a quiet purring noise as Jisung began to get a bit fussy, scared out of his momentary sleep, “Shh, baby, it’s Kookie.” He tilted the puppy closer so he could see Jungkook. “It’s just Uncle Kookie, it’s okay.” Jisung calmed down immediately as he saw Jungkook.

“When did you get so smart?” The omega added once the puppy went mostly quiet, kicking his paws around.

Jungkook laughed and laid his head on Baekhyun's thigh, sniffing at the puppy, mimicking him. “I know a lot more than you think I do, Hyung.”

The omega hummed and ran fingers through his brothers hair, missing when it was just them, when Kookie was young and bright eyed, innocent.

Back then he ran to the omega full speed when he picked him up from school and cried a happy, “Hyung, I missed you!”

Jungkook was still the same, he supposed. He was still wide eyed and curious, but he wasn’t innocent, and he wasn’t sure it was completely a bad thing.

“No one hates the Capitol more than me and my mates, and I want to help, but I just keep thinking, even if we win this war, what happens to Jongin or the puppies? And I know they’re all not safe there, but Jongin is definitely not safe here.” Baekhyun admitted, watching Jungkook clean the puppies paws.

If his mates saw, or smelled, any other alphas scenting and licking the puppies they’d lose their minds, but Jungkook was an exception- always.

“The puppies are safe with us.” The younger alpha said softly, placing Jisungs paw on his nose because the puppy wagged fast at the contact. “And Jongin Hyung is harmless, he's like.. he’s the nicest alpha ever.”

“Jungkook, if something happens, you watch the puppies, okay? You take them and your pack runs, I don’t care about anything else you take our puppies and you lie. You say they’re yours and- and you scent them well, you cover them.”

Jungkook frowned and sat up to look Baekhyun in the eyes, “Why are you saying this like you’re leaving? You’re the one with the power here. I don’t think you know how important you are to them. If you want something, you just have to ask. You could demand almost anything, they’d have to agree to it.”

“I’m being cautious.” Baekhyun admitted, “You’re the first one I trust, you Kookie, you’re first okay? And then you go to my mates families Hyein and Minseok, and maybe… maybe Yifa-“

“Not Yifan.” Jungkook mumbled, “I love Hyung, I loved him, but… you don’t think I know what he did to you? I- I used to play on the mirror screen all the time, and I knew that… I know Yifan has a thing for you, I just never expected that.”

“I know.” Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. “I know, he’s not it for me. I’m…”

“Content.” Jungkook provided, “I don’t want to hear you lie to me and tell me you’re okay or happy- stop treating me like a child, Hyung.”

The omega chewed the corner of his mouth and laid against the alphas side, “Okay, you want to know the truth?”

“I’m good at giving advice.” The alpha smiled down as Baekhyun curled up on his side, Jisung whimpering in his sleep and kicking the air up.

“The truth is, bunny.. I want to die, wanted to die, I don’t know anymore. But… I want to live too, just not like this.”

“Things can change, Hyung. Things will change, for my nephews- I’ll- I’ll make sure there’s change.”

Jungkook was so determined, and he loved the puppies so much even though he tormented them so often.

It gave Baekhyun a bit of reassurance that no matter what happened, they had people to care for them, more than enough people- because Jungkook's pack would never let anything happen to them.

But he was also a dreamer. Jungkook also had so much to say, to promise, but he wasn’t good at being realistic- he didn’t want to think about any outcomes he didn’t like.

“I just… I just want Jongin here, Jungkook. And for it to be safe for my mates, for your pack and my puppies.”

“Then that’s what’s going to happen, Hyung, there’s no other option.”

But there was, there were so many options.

Baekhyun didn’t realize they fell asleep, not until he was being picked up in his blanket and almost shifted as he felt someone pull Jisung out of his fingers.

“Shh, hey, it’s just us.” Sehun whispered against his temple, “You fell asleep, we put Kookie to bed already.”

“What were you doing, love?” Junmyeon asked, holding Jisung in his pajama shirt to keep him warm.

Baekhyun smacked his lips and turned to press his lips to Sehun's jaw. “Did you know… bunny has a lot of advice?”

Junmyeon smiled as they walked upstairs, “Yeah? You smell more relieved, do you feel better?”

The omega hummed and pressed a tired kiss to his youngest mates jaw, “I feel relieved, but… I’m so mad.”

“You should be.” Sehun muttered, “We all are, baby. We’re so mad.”

“As long as we know the puppies will be safe… then we should try to change something, huh?”

“If that’s what you want, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said softly, opening their dorm door, “If that’s what you want then we’re right beside you, and he doesn’t know it yet, but Jongin is too.”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun adjusted the cloth bag over his chest, feeling a bit panicked.

“Baby.” Chanyeol cooed, his hands resting on his mates spine, “You got this, sweetheart, if you get nervous you look at us.”

The puppies wiggled around in the cloth carrier and he gulped, nodding.

For the puppies, this was for the puppies.

It was for his mates, and for Jungkook's pack.

For Minseok to have a space to play, so they could finally go outside again.

For Jongin.

“Okay.” Baekhyun gulped and accepted the quick kisses to his mouth before Kyungsoo opened the door.

“I was surprised to hear from you.” President Coin admitted, eyeing the group as Baekhyun walked over to the table, standing tall.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I’ve decided I’ll be your symbol, but I have some conditions.”

The alphas thought Baekhyun looked ridiculously adorable as he took out his piece of notebook paper.

“Kim Jongin and Park Jimin, will be rescued at the earliest opportunity. If and when Jongin is liberated, he will receive a full and unconditional pardon. No punishment will be inflicted. And the same goes for any other Tributes.”

The President hummed and looked at Luhan before spinning around with a blank face. “No.”

His alphas growled at her tone, but Baekhyun was done playing. “It’s not their fault you abandoned them in the arena. They’re doing and saying whatever they can to survive. That is my mate, and Jimin is my friend.”

“Individuals don’t make demands in Thirteen. There will be a tribunal and a fair judgment. Thank you.”

Baekhyun gawked and set the cloth bag on the table, “The Victors will be granted immunity and you will announce that in front of the entire population of Thirteen. You will hold yourself and your government responsible or you will find another omega.”

He snarled and began taking the puppies out of their blanketed bed.

“And you’re going to memorize these puppies, you’re going to memorize their scent and if something happens to us you’re going to go and let my little brothers pack- and any of my mates family leave with them and you will provide for them. You aren’t playing with our puppies and family, you accept to take responsibility.”

“And if we don’t?”

Baekhyun growled louder than he ever thought possible, “These puppies are the most important, do you understand me? We don’t give a fuck about your procedures- we might die for your cause- you will take responsibility for our children and it will be on you to make sure people we care about are safe- all of them- do you get what I’m saying?”

Luhan began clapping then, standing up with a smile.

“That’s it. That’s him. Right there. Isn’t that who I promised you? Now if he wears the costume, gunfire in the background, a hint of smoke: Our Howling Wolf.

Madam President, we’re losing ground because the people are losing heart. This is worth the risk. They’re worth the risk. Pardons, tribunals, power of the people, it can all be the bedrock of the new Panem. But in wartime, I think even the noblest of causes can be bent a little bit. Right?”

Surprisingly, the President smiled, “Do you have any other conditions?”

Junmyeon stepped behind Baekhyun, “Get our omega some sugar- he deserves it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you have not seen the movie or read the books, I’ll include links to the movie scenes if you want! 
> 
> Here is the original scene of Katniss accepting the position, although I do like mine better! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/KrHaRP-Y588


	34. Hospital Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun hates all- except his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm which series to do next...

“Wow Baek.” Yifan snorted as he walked up behind the omega who was scarfing down a piece of sweet bread.

The omega turned around with wide eyes, Kihyun tucked into the crook of his arm. “What? You’re an alpha- wouldn’t understand.”

Chanyeol sent the other alpha a warning look as Yifan cut in between him and Baekhyun.

“You know what this meeting is about?” The alpha asked, ignoring the omegas mates glaring holes into him as he reached over to pet Kihyuns spine.

“Baekhyun decided to accept the position.” Sehun responded, putting Jisung into his sweater, the puppy putting his front paws and jaw on the collar and looking around all the people curiously, making cute noises that had them gaining more attention than needed.

“That’s good.” Yifan nodded, “That's good, Baek, a lot of people are counting on you.”

“I never asked for that.” The omega frowned at his friend, “You know I never wanted this.”

“That doesn’t matter.” The other responded as Baekhyun stopped walking, the group taking their spots by the doorway so the puppies wouldn’t be too much of a distraction. “What matters is that you play along, it's important, Baek.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up because Yifan sounded like he was trying to force him to do something, and nobody forced him to do things- if his mates wanted something they asked, they didn’t demand.

“I’ll do what I think is right for my family, Yifan, for my puppies.”

At the mention of the puppies the alpha's eyes flicked to them and Baekhyun swore he looked fond, but he knew he wasn’t going to like what was going to come out of the alphas mouth.

“You’re an omega, Baekhyun, you can always make mor-“

Good thing Kyungsoo was pointedly worming his way in between the alpha and his mate, because Baekhyun would have killed Yifan had he been suggesting what his mind supplied him with.“See, Mommy is here, baby, no howling.”

Taeyong growled a noise in response, then howled quietly like he was trying to tell them something.

“Ah, yes, I see you too Tae. We can howl later, right now we’re watching, okay?” Baekhyun cooed, leaning down to press a kiss to the puppy’s nose and then another to Kyungsoo's neck. “Mommy and Daddies are busy, we should have sent you with Uncles, hm?”

“Good afternoon. Thank you for interrupting your schedules. They have already been adjusted to compensate for the delay.”

The group turned to look up towards a balcony then, staring up at the President.

“I have an announcement for the citizens of Thirteen, and our welcome guests from Twelve and Four. Byun Baekhyun, along with his pack have consented to be the faces of our cause to help unite the districts against the Capitol.”

Baekhyun noticed a familiar head of messy hair in front of them and stepped forward, squeezing between Jungkook and Taehyung.

“In exchange, I have promised several concessions. First, we’ll assess all opportunities for the extraction of the Victors held hostage in the Capitol. Kim Jongin…”

The crowd murmured in displeasure.

“Taehyung.” Baekhyun whispered, “I made it for Jimin too.”

“And Park Jimin. Once freed, they will be granted full pardon for any and all crimes committed against the rebel cause.”

The crowd grumbled louder, obvious displeasure.

“Good.” Taehyung laughed in disbelief as he threw arms around the omega, careful of the puppy. “That’s good, Baekhyun.”

“Thank you for your attention. Please, resume your daily schedules.”

Kihyun released a sneeze, and then a quiet whine like he didn’t understand what had happened.

“Ah, give me my nephew!” Jungkook cried as people began to make their way out. “Sensory overload, huh? Too many smells, huh Ki?”

“Hey, that’s my puppy.” Baekhyun pointed out as he got his puppy stolen.

“Wait!” Taehyung whined as Jungkook began to walk off with the puppy, “Wait, Kook, I want to see him!”

And when Jungkook turned around and offered Taehyung his hand, Baekhyun felt a little better.

At least as well as he could when the two were stealing one of his puppies and running off to… well, probably just to go brag and show off.

Eh, maybe he didn’t mind so much, as long as Kihyun was safe.

“Baby was stolen?”

Baekhyun hummed and tilted his head to the side so Chanyeol could nose down it, “Kookie and Taehyungie.”

Chanyeol smiled and licked his mark before pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheekbone. “Good thing we have two more to coddle, right?”

“You should coddle me too.” Baekhyun teased, turning around in the alphas arms.

The alpha beamed and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's nose, “Of course, lets go get you some more sugar, darling.”

Baekhyun beamed and started pulling the alpha out, meeting up with the others in the doorway.

“And Baek?”

The omega smiled and looked over his shoulder.

“We really like seeing you happy.”

“Yeah? I like seeing you guys happy too, if only a little while.”

“If only a little while.” Baekhyun's tallest mate mimicked quietly.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun wiggled in his seat happily as Taeyong and Jisung sat in front of him, wagging.

“You two are going to get sick.” Chanyeol growled playfully at the two.

Jisung squeaked a growl back, forgetting that he was begging for food as he stood his hair up in fake bravado.

Kyungsoo reached across the table and gently pulled the puppy’s tail, laughing as Jisung spun around with a weak pounce at his hand.

“Jisung is an alpha, I know it.” Sehun chuckled as Jisung tried to chew Kyungsoo's finger- not that it hurt- it was all just gums and soft skin.

Baekhyun hummed and took a bit of bread he was eating from his mouth, just a tiny amount to give to Taeyong who wagged at the new taste before smacking his mouth open as if confused.

“They could all be alphas, I don’t care.” The omega admitted, “We still have thirteen years to find out.”

“I hope one of them is an omega.” Junmyeon kicked out his feet beneath the table to tangle his feet with Baekhyun's. “So you can see how precious you are.”

The omega beamed across the table and purred happily as he gave Taeyong another taste. “Well, when these guys are all grown we can have more.”

“You’d want more?” Chanyeol asked with a huge grin.

Baekhyun smiled fondly, placing one hand on Taeyongs side so he wouldn’t fall over, and reaching to grab his water. “Of course.”

Baekhyun gulped down some water, his thumb and forefinger holding the puppy’s chest in place as he tried to crawl closer- almost off the table.

“Jongin…” The omega coughed at the name, licking his lips. “We used too… he- he really wants a lot of puppies.”

“And our pretty omega is so fertile.” Kyungsoo cooed, picking up his discomfort, “Three puppies at once, you really blessed up, Baek. It’s not common these days.”

The omegas ears turned red at the compliment, moving his cheek down so Taeyong could go crazy, the puppies were always so obsessed with getting to their parents' faces. “It’s not like I planned it.” Baekhyun laughed as Taeyong placed a paw on his face. “Could only have one next time.”

The ‘if there is a next time’ still lingered in the back of their minds, but it was nice to pretend, at least for a little.

“One is still good.” Chanyeol cooed, brushing his hair behind his ear as Baekhyun laughed at Taeyong licking his forehead. “Anything is good if it’s from you, tiny.”

The omega smiled at the nickname, hadn’t heard it in a while.

“Anything you guys- hey!” Baekhyun growled, sitting up and baring his teeth as someone snatched up his puppy.

“Fuck, Taemin.” Junmyeon sat back in his seat, “Fuck, you’re becoming as bad as Jungkook these days, we could have killed you.”

“Oh, nonsense.” Baekhyun always thought Taemin looked so much better without makeup on. “These little guys like me so much.”

“That won’t stop us from attacking you instinctively, Taemin.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and helped Jisung stand up.

The puppy stood on all four feet for less than a second before going right back on his belly and paddling closer like he thought it was fun.

“Actually, I have a reason for ruining your adorable little family time.” The ex-escort mumbled in a baby voice, rubbing his nose on Taeyongs. “Your Mommy and Daddies are needed~” He sung.

Baekhyun frowned and groaned quietly, leaning into Chanyeol's side, “So soon?”

“Oh, sound more excited, doll face.” Taemin giggled and gave the puppy back to his parents. “Cinna left you guys presents.”

Baekhyun hadn’t thought about Cinna in a while, but it still rang in his head. Mainly, his own screams.

He respected the man, loved him.

“Now, I’m excited.” Junmyeon reached across the table to grab Baekhyun's hand. “Let us go give Jungkook these two and then we can go.”

“Come along, come along!” Taemin smiled.

~~~~~~~

“Okay. Bring up the lights.” Luhan instructed.

The lights in the studio turned on and Baekhyun stood in the middle of a platform. The outfit was high quality, must have been expensive to get such lightweight, but durable material for not only him, but all of his mates. Even Jongin.

“Are you sure it’s not too tight, it looks too tight, he can’t wear that out.”

The alphas has been fussing for the last ten minutes, but there outfits were almost the same. Baekhyun's was just… obviously made for an omegas body type rather than straight up and down and loose.

“Cinna’s final touch.” Taemin cooed, stepping into the platform to pin a replica of the Howling Wolf pin on Baekhyun.

The omega smiled at it.

“Everyone’s either gonna wanna kiss you, kill you, or be you.”

“Oh great.” Kyungsoo growled, “Now we're really done, come on, baby, let’s go.”

“He looks great.” Yifan commented as he stepped in, making himself comfortable at the table of advisors.

The alphas sneered.

“Trust us, we know.” Junmyeon whispered across the table, “He did have our pups after all.”

Yifan curled his mouth in disgust, and the alphas smiled.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Okay, let’s bring up the setting.” Luhan called on the speaker.

The system operator brought up a backdrop setting in the studio where Baekhyun is standing. It was a flag waving in the background.

“Okay, Byun, we’re gonna start you down on one knee.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun muttered, getting down on one knee.

“And as you rise up, you’re gonna hold your flag in the air and deliver your line. And remember you’ve just stormed the outskirts of the Capitol arm-in-arm with your brothers and sisters.” Luhan instructed.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

The omega gulped and tried to keep a straight face, “People of Panem, we fight! We dare to end this hunger for justice!”

It was adorably awkward and unconvincing.

“Guys..” Baekhyun sat back on the ground and pouted, “I look stupid.”

“You look cute.” Sehun chirped. The omega smiled at him despite the fact that he was supposed to be convincing, not cute.

Then, a slow clapping interrupted his inner turmoil. He turned to look at Kibum and an unfamiliar male- Jonghyun- he recognized.

“And that, my friends, is how a revolution dies.” Kibum commented as he walked up the platform towards Baekhyun.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

The omega just stared up at in, expressionless.

“Is this how you greet an old friend?”

Baekhyun glared, “Maybe I don’t recognize you without scratches.”

“Ouch.” Kibum flinched as Baekhyun stood up and brushed past him. “I apologized to you already, Baekhyun.”

“That doesn’t change anything.” The omega sneered, climbing into Junmyeon’s lap.

“Okay, okay.” Luhan placated as he started turning on the projector, “Let’s get the President and watch this.”

It was horrible.

It was obviously fake.

Baekhyun was a horrible actor.

And he was honestly so embarrassed, pressing his nose into Junmyeon’s shoulder with a whine.

“Uh…Madam President, indulge me for a moment, if you would.” Kibum broke the awkward silence and began walking back and forth.

“Let’s everybody think of one incident where Byun Baekhyun genuinely moved you. Not…not where you were jealous of his hairstyle or thought he was adorable. No, I’d like you all to think of one moment where he made you feel something real, not just fondness.” He ended, clearing the monitor screen and grabbing an electronic marker for it.

“Oh!” Taemin waved around his hand. “When he volunteered for Jungkook at the Reaping.”

Kibum nodded, ““Volunteer for brother. Good. What else?”

“When he sang that song for Jisung.” Yifan commented.

Kibum wrote it quickly, “Oh, yeah. Who didn’t get choked up at that?”

“In the second Games.” Jooheon began, “In the Games he took care of everyone first, even though he was in pain.”

Junmyeon ran his fingers over the omegas stomach at the comment, feeling softly. “He took care of his mates.” He added, pressing a kiss to the omegas jaw, “When Kyungsoo almost drowned, so many people were crying, we were crying here at Thirteen.”

“Now, what do all these have in common?” Kibum asked, writing down his own suggestions. One of which read: Offered his life, for others to live.

That wasn’t what he had done. Baekhyun had been selfish, and he had tricked the Capitol.

“No one told him what to do.” Baekhyun swore Chanyeol answered that with a slight glare to Yifan.

“Unscripted, yes. So maybe we should just leave him alone.”

Luhan tapped his fingers in thought, “The opportunities for spontaneity are obviously lacking below ground. So what you’re suggesting is we toss him into combat?”

“I can’t sanction putting an untrained civilian in battle just for effect. This is not the Capitol.” The President explained.

“Excuse me, but I think we’re more trained to be in combat than any of your soldiers.” Chanyeol growled, voice being ignored.

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting. Put him in the field.” Kibum nodded.

“No, we can’t protect him.” Coin said.

“It has to come from him. That’s what people respond to. You want a symbol for the revolution, he cannot be coached into it. Baekhyun never needed to be coached- he touched people on his own, by being himself.” The way Kibum defended him made him consider speaking to the elder again, but not for a while.

Luhan stood up and spun his pen around in thought, “Maybe there’s someplace that’s less dangerous.”

Jooheon nodded, “District Eight. They reported heavy bombing last week. There are no military targets left.”

“We can’t guarantee his safety.”

The omega turned to look at the President with an annoyed expression, “You’ll never be able to guarantee my safety. I want to go.”

“And if you’re killed?”

Baekhyun's tongue got tied.

“Make sure you take care of our family.” Sehun said firmly.

~~~~~~~

It was hard saying goodbye to the puppies, passing off formula and showing Jungkook's pack how to sleep with them if they didn’t make it back in time- or at all.

But they had too, and to calm them a bit the puppies had slept all night when they all cuddled together in wolf form the night before.

Everytime they walked out there was a chance they wouldn’t come back, they needed to get used to the feeling.

With Jungkook they were fine, with Taehyung they were fine, with the whole pack- they were safe.

“You had all of this and you just left the districts to fend for themselves?” Junmyeon raised a brow at Zitao as he took them through the weapons storage to get to a hovercraft.

“It’s not that simple. We barely survived. We weren’t in any kind of shape to launch a counterattack. Yeah, we could’ve bombed the Capitol but they would’ve retaliated with at least twice the firepower. Then what? There would’ve been nobody left to claim victory.”

The omega twisted his lips as they waited for the aircraft to open. “Sounds like exactly what Jongin said when you all called him a traitor.”

Zitao didn’t respond, but Yifan did. “You guys don’t understand.”

“And you do?” Sehun spat, “You were here less time than me and Jun were, don’t act so-“

“You are camera-ready.” Taemin squealed excitedly as they climbed on the aircraft.

Taemin smiled and touched Baekhyun's hair, “Doesn’t your alpha look handsome?” Then he motioned to Yifan.

He heard one of his actual alphas growl at Taemin. “He’s not my alpha, Tae.”

Taemin only smirked and wiggled his brows playfully as he hopped off the aircraft.

“Quick introductions, guys. These people have come a long way to support the cause. This is Jongdae. In my opinion one of the best up-and-coming directors in the Capitol.” Luhan introduced as they all buckled Inez

Jongdae snorted, “Until I up and left.”

“Let’s see what you can do. Alright. Be careful.” Luhan warned, and then they were leaving.

“This is my assistant, Messalla.” Jongdae introduced.

“It’s an honor to meet you guys.” The beta mumbled shyly.

“And your cameramen over there, Castor.” The director pointed. “Then, Pullox, he's mute though.”

“You’re all from the Capitol? Luhan got you out?” Baekhyun asked, leaning over to grab Kyungsoo's hand for support because they were going fast.

Jongdae laughed, “No, it wasn’t any sort of rescue, if that’s what you mean. We all fled on our own. For this. For you.”

And Baekhyun frowned.

~~~~~~

“This has gotta be fast. In and out.” Zitao instructed.

“Oh good.” Baekhyun sighed and let Yifan pull him up. “I wanted to get home to my puppies.”

“Us too, baby.” Chanyeol said softly.

They walked through the district, it was destroyed- not at all what Baekhyun remembered of the tall walls and buildings of Eight.

Zitao led them to a broken down building, knocking on the cement doorway to get a woman’s attention.

“You’re alive then. We weren’t sure.” The woman widened her eyes at the sight of the omega.

“Guys, Commander Paylor, District Eight.” Zitao motioned. “Baekhyun has been recovering, but his pack insisted on coming out and seeing some of your wounded.”

Commander Paylor smiled sadly, “Well, we’ve got plenty of those.”

Paylor took the pack, Yifan and the filming team to District Eight’s hospital, they walked through an area filled with corpses.

Baekhyun turned and covered his nose, pressing it into Junmyeons chest, his mate steered him calmly.

“We have a mass grave a few blocks west, but I can’t spare the manpower to move them yet. Hospital’s past that curtain. Any hope you can give them, it’s worth it. The Capitol’s done everything they can to break us.” Paylor explained, looking at the omegas back hopefully.

Yifan frowned, “Aren’t you worried about having all your wounded in one place?”

“Well, that’s my only option. If you can come up with another, I’m all ears. It’s right through here.”

Paylor opened the curtains to reveal an area full of sick and wounded people.

The omega peeked and then whimpered, turning to grab his closest mate, Kyungsoo's shirt. “Don’t film me in there. I can’t help them.”

“You can, little mate.” Sehun bent down to look in his eyes, “You can help give them support, just seeing you will help.”

“Just let them see your face. Huh?” Jongdae chirped.

Baekhyun gulped and grabbed Sehun's tightly, “Don’t let me go.”

The maknae pressed a kiss to his temple and nodded.

A few patients were talking back and forth, words exchanged as bandages were changed.

Baekhyun ended up being the one to let go of Sehun's hand, curling in on himself because it smelled like death- and there were children in here.

Then, it went silent.

“Byun Baekhyun? What are you doing here?” A woman asked, her arm completely missing and the side of her face burnt painfully.

The omega tried to smile, his hand holding his bow over his shoulder uncomfortably, “I came…I came to see you.”

“What about the puppies?” An older woman asked.

Baekhyun gasped at the mention and held his stomach, “They're- They're okay, three… three boys.”

“Do you want to know their names?” Chanyeol asked nicely, intertwining his hand with the omegas, making Baekhyun look absolutely small.

“Yes.” A younger boy responded, a bandage around his head.

“J-Jisung.” The omega whispered, “And… Taeyong, Kihyun.”

The look of shock on people’s faces was only making Baekhyun angry- they were dying people- but they still wanted to live.

“I’m sure they’re beautiful.” Another man commented, “Will you fight for them?”

“Are you fighting, Baekhyun? Are you here to fight with us?” Another man asked.

Baekhyun licked his dry mouth and nodded. “I am, I will.”

The man gave them the three-finger salute and the rest of the people in the hospital did the same.

“Tighter. Tighter, tighter.” Jongdae instructed Pollux on the camera.

“Your brothers gonna be proud of you when he sees the footage.” Yifan commented, watching the omega step over broken gravel with a small frown on his lips. “Will this play in the districts?” He asked Jongdae.

“It’ll be tattooed on their eyes.”

Baekhyun ignored them all, wanting to just get back on the aircraft as soon as possible.

But then, Zitaos radio on his shoulder alerted him, his hand flying to hold his earpiece in.

“Fuck. There’s a problem.” He stated as he let go of the earpiece.

Kyungsoo snatched Baekhyun to his side as soon as possible, “What kind of problem?”

“Incoming bombers from the north. We need to find cover now.”

“There’s a bunker in there.” Parlor pointed out, then an alarm began going off loudly, “Straight ahead and down the stairs.”

A bomb went off somewhere and Baekhyun took off, running out of the doorway towards the noise.

“Baek! Baekhyun!”

The omega looked over his shoulder and saw his mates catching up, but they weren’t stopping him, so he kept going.

The omega found an area where there was a massive hole in the wall. They crouched down and watched the District Eight people shooting at aircrafts.

“Yifan!” Zitao cried, “Guys, back away from the wall!”

Yifan grabbed the omega by the back of the shirt and pulled him into the rubble as an explosion went off and the wall tumbled.

He leaned down, breathing into the omegas face, “You okay? Baek, are you okay?”

Baekhyun nodded with wide eyes, looking over Yifan's shoulder and reaching up for Junmyeon to pull him out.

Yifan looked at his back offended.

“You okay, baby?” Kyungsoo asked immediately, feeling the omegas face and smelling him for blood.

“We’re okay.” Baekhyun nodded, “Okay, I’m okay.”

“Baek.” Chanyeol cried, pointing at a pillar falling across from them. “They’re going after something to the south.”

Baekhyun coughed out dirt and then realized, “That’s towards the hospital. They’re circling back around. Come on!”

The group ran to the roof of another building and watched the firebombers bomb the hospital.

“That’s the hospital. They’re targeting the hospital.” Baekhyun repeated out of breath.

“Shoot!” Yifan yelled, “Baek, on three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

Yifan and Baekhyun aimed their arrows at two approaching firebombers and fired their explosive arrows- taking them down.

Unfortunately, the hospital was already gone. Burning and the top of the roof was caved in.

“Help them! Help them! Get them out!” Baekhyun screamed, making a run towards the hospital. “No!”

Sehun grabbed him around the waist as the omega screamed, but he wouldn’t risk letting his mate near the burning hospital.

“Baekhyun? Omega, can you tell everyone what you’re seeing right now? Baekhyun, what do you want to say?” Jongdae prompted, pointing to the camera.

Baekhyun cried and shook as Sehun let him go, scent burning sour with anger and sorrow.

“I want the rebels to know that we’re alive!” He screamed, his face red with intensity.

“That-That I’m in District Eight where the Capitol just bombed a hospital filled with unarmed men, women and children! And there will be no survivors!” He sobbed aloud and backed into his mates chests for comfort.

“If you-you think for one second that the Capitol will ever treat us fairly you are lying to yourselves! Because we know who they are and what they do.”

He snarled and turned to point at the burning hospital, “This is what they do! And we must fight back!”

Baekhyun then lost strength and dropped to his knees, “I have a message for President Snow.”

He felt hands on his back and found comfort in the familiarness.

“You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground. But do you see that? Fire is catching. And if we burn, you burn with us!”

~~~~~~

The footage was being played in District Thirteen.

It didn’t hurt as bad now when he was holding his puppies, safety tucked away in his carrying bag, leaning back against Chanyeol's chest.

“You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground.”

President Coin hummed and turned to address the family. “Luhans faith in you wasn’t misplaced.”

“But do you see that? Fire is catching.” Baekhyun's voice cracked with emotion on the screen.

“Come up with me for the beginning.” The President requested.

Baekhyun nodded and took off the pups bag, turning to place it around Kyungsoo's neck. The alpha only hummed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We’re really proud of you.” Junmyeon chirped.

“I’m proud of you.” The omega smiled, patting the side of the carrier bag as the babies cooed.

“And if we burn, you burn with us!”

People started clapping as Baekhyun and Coin stood on the balcony.

“There is no progress without compromise; no victory without sacrifice. But I stand here with The Howling Wolf to announce that our moment has arrived.” The President grabbed Baekhyun's hand and held it up, the crowd cheered.

“Jooheon has increased our use of the airwaves tenfold. We will broadcast this message to all the districts tonight. The Wolf’s words inspiring everyone to join the rebellion. Together we will become an alliance to be reckoned with.”

Baekhyun frowned as he walked down the stairs and the crowd chanted.

“Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah!”

Taehyung grabbed his wrist, pulling him into his side. “You don’t like hearing a fight song at a funeral, huh? The more people on our side, the closer we are to Jongin and Jimin.”

The omega nodded as Taehyung pressed a kiss to his temple. “Yeah, you’re right, but it doesn’t feel okay.”

“I never said it would, Baekhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When is Jongin coming back....
> 
> Here is another clip: https://youtu.be/X236AeHt5RY


	35. Goodbye, Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has to stand up for his mate.

“Baby.”

Baekhyun whined and turned on his side, away from the noise.

“Babe.” Kyungsoo laughed and started pulling Baekhyun up, “Baby, Coin agreed to let us take the puppies outside.”

“What?” The omega grumbled, “Outside?”

“That’s right, love.” Junmyeon smiled at his omega, “Lets see if they’ll want to smell outside.”

And Baekhyun was popping up, getting dressed at amazing speeds.

~~~~~~~

“Should we play in wolves? Maybe they’ll want to come out.” Sehun asked, laughing at how Kihyun peeked his head out of the blanket, sniffed and didn’t even attempt to crawl out.

“Oh! Me!” Baekhyun cried, already pulling off his shirt before turning his back to Junmyeon, silently asking him to undo the locket.

“So quick to undress, tiny.” Chanyeol teased his mate, getting a shirt thrown at his face.

“Still too tiny.” Junmyeon remarked, touching the omegas scarred stomach for a second as he set the locket down carefully, “We’ll get you more to eat, baby.”

The omega only shrugged and shifted, laying down in the forest floor flat.

“Still so pretty though.” Kyungsoo complimented, reaching over to pet between the omegas ears. “You and Jisung look so alike.”

Baekhyun barked a soft noise and stood up to unravel the blanket with his nose, flipping it off the puppies with a reassuring chirp so the puppies wouldn’t start freaking out.

“Ah, no no.” Sehun grabbed Taeyong as he wagged and leaned up, trying to find a nipple as Baekhyun grabbed Jisung in his jaw.

“You just ate, Taeyongie, you’re going to turn into Kihyunnie if you keep it up.” Sehun teased, setting Taeyong on the ground.

The puppy sat back confused, lifting one paw with wide eyes and a whine.

“You see Mommy and it’s all ‘food, food, food’ huh?” Junmyeon laughed.

Baekhyun huffed a noise of agreement and placed Jisung carefully in grass before climbing over to bring Kihyun over too.

“Fine, you little brat.” Chanyeol sighed dramatically at Taeyongs whimpering and placed him with his brothers. “You’re going to have to learn to walk someday, you know?”

The omega snorted, laying down on his front paws as he watched Jisung chew gummily on Kihyuns ear.

“Fuck, now I want to play.” Kyungsoo commented, a rare thing because he was always content to just stay in his human form. Usually it was Sehun or Chanyeol running around in wolf form.

“Go for it, Soo.” The eldest offered, “I have the buzzer if they need us to come back.” He held up a small wristband with blinking lights.

Baekhyun purred in excitement, wagging his tail as Kyungsoo changed and copied his position.

The wolf three times his size growled playfully, leaning over to nip at Baekhyun's ear.

The omega released a quiet whine in response that had Kyungsoo licking over the area, quiet purrs sounding from his chest.

The alpha laid partially on Baekhyun's side, cleaning his fur when Baekhyun felt a presence on top of his paw.

He chirped softly and moved his paw around to get everyone’s attention as Kihyun wiggled his butt in the air and then pounced on his paw with the cutest growl Baekhyun had ever heard.

“Ah, you’re going to get Mommy?” Sehun chuckled and reached over to turn a crawling Taeyong around so he faced towards where everyone was so he didn’t go wandering off. “Say ‘roar’ Kihyunnie! You’re going to get a big boy growl one day- really scary.”

Kihyun growled, sounding like squeaking as he opened his toothless mouth like he would if he had teeth, his bluish eyes searching movement quickly as Baekhyun playfully moved a paw towards him.

The puppy made a high pitched cry as he threw himself on Baekhyun's paw like he wanted to keep it in place, chewing with no effect at the omegas fur.

“I blame Kookie for Kihyun playing so aggressive.” Chanyeol faked a dramatic sigh, “Since day one that kid was too crazy.”

Baekhyun whined a confused noise and lifted his ear up.

Kyungsoo nipped his neck to keep him still as he cleaned the omegas neck.

“Oh, we never told you, huh?” Junmyeon laughed as Jisung fell asleep on his back after rolling in the grass, round belly up towards the trees.

“When they were delivered, you were still out so you couldn’t clean them up after and stimulate them. So it was just me and Sehun, because Soo and Yeol were blown back and got concussed in the explosion apparently.”

The omega cried apologetically and Kyungsoo whispered an accepting noise back, crawling under the omegas face so Baekhyun's would clean him too.

“So we got Jungkook and he- of course- had Kihyun, and I swear, the moment he was wiping away fluid from the puppy’s face with a warm towel that they were soulmates or some shit.” Sehun snorted into his sweater sleeve. “Like, the first noise Kihyun made after sniffing was a growl.”

“And then Jungkook growled back and Kihyun wagged after feeling the vibration.” Junmyeon continued, “That’s why Jungkook is so obsessed with him- he helped birth him basically.”

Baekhyun released a small distressed noise at that and continued kneading Kyungsoo's side, nosing his fur.

“It’s okay, Baek.” Chanyeol cooed softly, “It's not your fault, you’re probably upset you never got to birth them how we wanted, but they still love you just the same, they carry your scent the same.”

The omega flattened his ears on his head and laid his jaw on Kyungsoo's side with a pouting sigh.

“They’re not even a month old, babe, they’re happy just to have people look at them.” He added at the omegas pouting ears.

“Yah, Taeyong.” Junmyeon cried, standing up to grab the puppy, “Spit it out, no no.”

Taeyong cried as he was forced to spit out the leaf he was chewing on. Pulling his ears down because he knew he was in trouble.

“Mommy’s milk is yes, you don’t eat hard things- that’s no.” Junmyeon scolded, placing Taeyong back by Baekhyun.

The puppy immediately started crying like he was attacked and scooting his way over to Baekhyun.

“Ah, already going to Mommy.” Chanyeol snorted, “‘Daddy was so mean to me, Mommy!’” He faked.

Baekhyun loved when they talked for the puppies because it would be a good year or two until they got to see their human forms.

Baekhyun grabbed Taeyong in us jaw and laid him between his paws as the puppy cried, just so he knew Taeyong was here and not doing bad things.

Of course, Taeyong was a little faker though and immediately started sniffing around for milk, nosing where Baekhyun was pressed on the forest floor and scratching at the dirt needily.

Baekhyun growled warningly at him and Taeyong flopped onto his back submissively. The omega watched Kyungsoo start licking over the puppy since he was submitting.

“It’s nice here.” Sehun commented, pulling Kihyun into his lap. “It would be nice to be above ground here more often.”

“It’s nice to just be here alone.” Junmyeon agreed, “Every once in awhile.”

“Maybe we can convince-“

Chanyeol was cut off as the buzzer on Junmyeons wrist began to go off and the alpha sighed, grabbing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's clothes and offering them. “Time to go.”

Baekhyun huffed and stood up to collect the puppies in his jaw, dropping them one by one over onto the blanket for Sehun to just pick it right up.

“It was fun while it lasted, right?” Chanyeol chirped, pulling Baekhyun to his chest after he shifted and threw his clothes back on.

“Our fun always only lasts a little bit.”

~~~~~~~

As the pack was making their way towards their dorm, they caught something.

A familiar voice that led them to the TV, and Jongin was there, again.

“He was arguably our favorite Tribute. And I think that’s what we all find most astonishing is that this omega was adored in the Capitol. And I think for you, Jongin, it must be particularly painful.”

The camera panned back to Jongin and Baekhyun's knees went weak, strong arms wrapping around his waist kept him up as Junmyeon grabbed Jisung from his fingers.

“I wish I could give this rose to you, Baekhyun.” Jongin sighed and held the rose near his face, his face that was skinny and sucked in, completely warped and unhealthy.

“He’s changed so much already. What are they doing to him?” Baekhyun whispered, not looking away as he leaned back against Yifan, “Fan, he's hurting.”

Caesar sighed sympathetically, “A sweet gesture for a person who has inspired such violence. You must love him very much to be able to forgive him.”

“He’s shaking.” Baekhyun heard Sehun mumble, and he could have been talking about the omega too, because the only reason he was standing was because of Yifan.

“I don’t think that I could. Unless, of course, Jongin, you think that perhaps he’s being forced into saying things that he doesn’t even understand.”

The alpha on TV clicked his tongue and looked crazed as he nodded frantically, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s exactly what I think.”

“Even his voice is different.” The omega cried, his shaking hand coming up to block his mouth.

“I think they’re using him to whip up the rebels. I doubt he even knows what’s happening and what’s really at stake.”

Caesar reached over to pat Jongin's shoulder and the alpha flinched, “Now, Jongin, I doubt that the rebels will ever let him see this. But if they do, what would you say to him? To Byun Baekhyun, the once sweet Byun Baekhyun. What would you say?”

“I would…I would tell him to think for himself.” Jongin whispered, tapping the rose on his cheek, tears started to fall down his face as he looked into the camera, he looked lost, empty.

“Don’t be a fool, Baek. I know you never wanted the rebellion. The things that we did in the Games were never intended to start all of this. The rebels have made you into something that you’re not, something that could destroy all of us. So if you have any power or any say in what they do or how they use you; please, please, urge them to stop this war before it’s too late, and ask yourself, can you trust the people you’re working with? Do you know what they really want?”

Suddenly, Yifan smelt angry, “We need to respond.”

“Thank you, Kim Jongin, for these revelations about the real Howling Wolf.”

“Did you see what he looked like?” Baekhyun snarled, his nose scrunching up in anger and he saw people leaving covering their noses.

“I saw a coward.”

The omega scoffed and shoved Yifan's chest with no real effect. “You don’t have any idea what he’s going through.”

“Baby.” Baekhyun registered a cooing behind him.

Yifan laughed and cupped the omegas jaw, “I don’t care! I would never say what he just said. Not if they tortured me, not with a gun to my head. That’s not your mate anymore, he's no alpha. You think he can protect those pups? You think he can provide for you?”

Baekhyun just about lost his mind, his blood rushing to his face even though he heard his alphas growling territorially. “He can protect my children- they’re his Yifan, not yours! They- they’ll never be yours, I’ll never be yours!”

The alpha growled and stepped closer, his hand falling into the crook of the omegas neck and Baekhyun snapped.

He’d never punched someone before, but he was happy to see Yifan's jaw turned to the side, his own fist stinging. “Don’t you ever- you never touch me. You don’t touch me, or my puppies- you’re… you're not my friend Yifan, not my mate, I don’t recognize you anymore!”

Baekhyun's fingers cracked as he pulled his hand to his chest.

“I’m telling you the truth, what the fuck Baekhyun!” Yifan snarled, his hand holding his face in shock, “I’ve known you your whole life and you’re just going to… this is it for us?”

“There was no us- what are you talking about?” Baekhyun cried, Chanyeol hovering over his shoulder growling, he could hear his puppies whining needily and it only pissed him off more that they were scared.

“You really want to do this now?” Kyungsoo snarled, “Because you would lose, Yifan, you’d lose.”

“I loved him more than you.” The alpha sneered and dropped his hand from his face, the skin bruising already, “Those should have been my pups, he didn’t know you existed, you should have left it like that.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and pushed past Baekhyun to stand in between him and Yifan. “Those are mine, Baekhyun is mine, you’re a fucking coward- if anyone is, it's you.”

Yifan narrowed his eyes down at the smaller alpha dangerously, “I could take you, Kyungsoo, if I didn’t know Baekhyun would hate me for it I would have already.”

“Jealousy really does this to a person, huh?”

Baekhyun sighed in relief as Taehyung stood in the doorway, “Tae, can you take the puppies?”

Taehyung frowned and walked towards the omega, grabbing his hurt hand gently, “What happened? Who did this?”

“We’re taking care of it.” Junmyeon walked over to pass the puppies over, “Taehyung, please.”

The alpha glared around the room, eyes landing on Yifan who was being watched with red eyes. “You ever.” Taehyung snarled as he caught his eyes, “You ever touch him without his permission you’re going to be dead- I’ll kill you- I swear to god.”

And everyone knew Taehyung wasn’t playing around as he clicked his tongue and grabbed the bag of puppies gently, he pressed his nose to Baekhyun hair for a second, sending a nod to the other alphas as he walked out.

And then, when it was just the five mates, and Yifan, the tallest alpha cried.

Surprising everyone, Yifan had tears falling down his face.

“I wanted a family with you! Do you understand how badly it hurts when I was supposed to mate you, Baekhyun? I have to see you everywhere- with puppies that aren’t mine, but could have been. You’re holding onto a dead man- your mate is a traitor, omega.”

Perhaps if this was any other time, Baekhyun would feel overwhelmingly guilty for seeing an alpha crying, but not when he was saying things like it was the omegas fault- like he wasn’t allowed to have fallen in love- like he didn’t deserve any happiness that wasn’t with Yifan.

“Jongin is not.” The omega felt his tears pooling over his cheeks and he sniffed every few seconds. “And you can’t… I never promised anything to you, Yifan. Can’t you just- can't you just be happy for me? I have a family that… that would do anything for me- there used to be a time when you told me that was the most important thing in life… that you wanted me to be cared for.”

Baekhyun laughed humorlessly as he stepped towards the alpha, appreciating that his mates backed off a bit, still staying near because there was no way they’d let Baekhyun near an angry alpha, much less Yifan.

“Don’t you remember? Or- well, now I realize you were talking about yourself- weren’t you?”

Yifan clenched his jaw, “Can’t you just pretend to spare my feelings? When we were kids you loved me Baekhyun, you clung onto me, relied on me- I wanted to provide for you- you let me.”

“We’re adults now!” The omega cried at the accusation, Yifan was accusing him of letting him be courted, which would mean he technically cheated him, played him, but that wasn’t how courting worked- Yifan never explicitly told him anything. “You were an alpha, and the only person that showed anything nice to me. Did it ever occur to you that it was because I’m instinctually inclined to want to rely on you? You don’t get to say anything about that just because you’re upset now.”

“Where were your mates then, Baekhyun?” Yifan laughed disbelievingly, “if you’re so inclined shouldn’t you be rolling over for alphas right now.”

“Don’t fucking say that!” Sehun growled against the wall, “You don’t get to play status with him.”

But the alpha ignored him, stepping closer to Baekhyun, not caring about the warning noises and hovering alphas as he looked down at Baekhyun.

“When you used to cry- when you still do, it hurts. When you lost your dad, who was there for you? When you were ridiculed, who was there? Bet you never told your mates you almost were raped- forced to carry, Baekhyun. And I was there to hold you, not them.”

“We know enough.” Junmyeon snarled, licking over his teeth and holding his hands behind his back for composure.

“Can’t you guys let us talk, this is between us.” Yifan growled.

“He’s our mate- like we would ever let you be alone with him, want to demand him to mate you again? Hell, you just screamed about our children being yours, you don’t even get to breathe in a room alone with him, ever.” Chanyeol said calmly, but his nails were digging into his palms so roughly skin broke.

“If you’re trying to make me feel bad, I don’t.” Baekhyun said, his tears contradicting that statement as he looked up at Yifan, “I had no idea of anything until the first Reaping- nothing. Now, I have no time to spare your feelings, now I have no idea if I even consider us friends. I will admit to relying on you, I was fully aware of what being an omega entailed and you offered me protection, but I have mates now, and I have puppies.

I’m not a child anymore, Yifan, and I know that you might think otherwise, but I love them- not because of an imprint, not because of their status- but because I feel safer than I ever did with you, I feel calmer. This is… I really didn’t want to say this, but I know they would do anything for me, for the puppies, even for Jungkook and his pack- that’s what love is, and I’m pretty sure you don’t understand it.”

“Maybe you’re the one that doesn’t understand.” The alpha whispered, gulping at the tears on the omegas cheeks, “Just because you feel you owe them for helping you in the Games doesn’t mean you have to be with them, you’ve given them pups, that’s more than enough repayment.”

Baekhyun gawked and heard roaring as he grabbed Yifan by his shirt angrily, shoving at him. “Am I just a breeding object? That’s what you think I am? Do you think my children aren’t born out of love? I love those puppies more than anything, I don’t owe anyone anything- especially not you. And you- you don’t get to talk about the Games.

You don’t know what it’s like at all- we’ve seen even the strongest of alphas lose their minds in them, even the most innocent die, you think I don’t realize that they helped me? We helped each other!” Baekhyun heaved, his hand was stinging and red as he kept it curled into Yifan's shirt.

“You’re the same as everyone else, nobody believed me. Nobody- nobody believed me, you’re- you’re the reason we’re here. Snow hated us because of people like you- but you know what? I don’t give a fuck if you believe me or not, if anyone believes me. Because we know the truth, and the truth is that I have five mates and I love them; we have three puppies and we’d fucking die for them- and you, your opinion is irrelevant. I don’t want to see you unless it’s for the cause, if I do so much as smell you on Jungkook or my pups I’ll fucking kill you.”

“So that’s it huh?” Yifan asked, a tear slipping off his chin, “Just throw me away, Baekhyun? After all these years, and you have what… a year and a few months with them?”

“This isn’t because of my mates, it’s because you treat me like my feelings don’t matter, I realized you always did. Our friendship was nothing more than an advantage for you to get close to a weak omega, you’re a coward, and I used to care so much about you.”

Yifan released a sob. “Baekhyun, don’t do this.”

The omega kept his straight face even as the alpha cried wetly, looking like a child. He did feel bad, and he was lying quite a bit. He knew Yifan loved him, but he didn’t care because he knew the alpha didn’t care about Baekhyun's family nearly as much as he tried to convey. The puppies, sure, it was instinct for alphas to protect puppies, regardless of their parents.

But Jungkook? Taehyung? Namjoon? Many people that Baekhyun and his mates cared about Yifan would sacrifice- he knew it. Yifan always had a one track mind, if he wanted Baekhyun he already considered the omega his. If he wanted to win something, it was going to happen, and Yifan would sacrifice anyone- maybe even Baekhyun when it came down to it, and that wasn’t love.

And the omega decided he very much wanted to live. He wanted to see his puppies grow up, to see their first shift, to get pissed off when they didn’t listen, to see Jungkook finally, finally get mated with someone. So many things that made him want to live.

“Baekhyun, please.” Yifan whispered, leaning down, “I love you, please, I’ll always love you. At least tell me, at any point, did you love me back? Why couldn’t it have been me?”

Baekhyun heard footsteps getting closer, probably because Yifan was awfully close to him, very close. But the omega wasn’t scared of angry alphas anymore, he had much more reasons to be scared.

“I love them.” Baekhyun said softly, ignoring Yifan's main question because he didn’t know the answer. He didn’t know if he used to admire the alpha or love him, the line was blurred- and it didn’t matter anymore. “It's always been them- even when I didn’t know it myself, we were put together for a reason, and… I love them so much.”

The alpha released a noise similar to a whimper and pressed his forehead to Baekhyun's, he heard the omegas mates growling. “Fuck, let me say goodbye.” Yifan requested, “You know what it’s like to love him, you get him everyday, let me- just once, please. He was my friend before anything else.”

And the alphas weren’t happy about it, but even seeing another alpha cry- especially one as big as Yifan- was painful.

And, it was true. Loving Baekhyun was easy, they were lucky to have him everyday, imagining being in Yifan's position… it made their chests hurt even thinking about.

What if they had to see him mates to another? If he had pups that weren’t theirs? It was unthinkable. They’d have gotten Nexus, maybe even died from heartbreak, and that was the truth.

“I’ll…” Yifan sniffed and pressed a shaking hand to Baekhyun's cheek, “I’ll still make sure your puppies are safe, if anything happens. And your brother.”

“Thank you.” The omega whispered softly, letting the alpha have his moment because after this it was all work- he wasn’t here to please Yifan- he was here to save his family. “For everything, Yifan. And I- I am really sorry things have to be like this.”

“You’re stronger than I remember, little puppy.” The alpha laughed wetly and pressed his nose into Baekhyun's hair, “I’m really, really upset right now, but I’m proud of you.”

Baekhyun laughed softly, his stinging hand pressed in between his chest and Yifan's stomach from the hug. “Maybe I learned too much from you.”

“Yeah.” The alpha said softly, “But that’s okay, you taught me a lot too.”

“Yeah?”

Yifan laughed and pulled away, knowing he was pushing it as he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's temple, “You ever change your mind and I’ll protect you, as long as you want, dove.”

Then, the alpha was turning around and walking away, and Baekhyun stood crying in his spot at the old nickname.

Maybe, just maybe, his mates didn’t fully understand how much Yifan had been there for their mate when they were younger. Because Baekhyun smelled relieved, but as soon as the nickname was mentioned it was a rush of pain.

“Let’s go check your hand, sweetheart.” Sehun mumbled, dropping to his knees to look up at Baekhyun's dropped head as he cried. “Can I see?”

“Want to see Kookie- puppies.” Baekhyun responded, giving the alpha his hand.

“Of course.” Junmyeon cooed, “Of course, we can bring you to them, the puppies are probably crying so much.”

“Like me?” Baekhyun tried to joke as Sehun picked him up, wrapping his arms around the alphas shoulders.

The alphas laughed despite feeling guilty for ruining such a long friendship, they never liked Yifan, he was a manipulator, and honestly just not a good friend from what they had seen, but they respected him for taking care of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun who was strongly sucking up his tears so he could see his puppies without making them upset.

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think Taehyung is going to be when he smells Baek?” Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo as they walked a few feet behind Sehun, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun.

“Well, if we’re an eleven, Taehyung has to be at least a nine.”

“For Jungkook, an eight, just because he’s good at faking.” Kyungsoo added. “Eh, maybe a ten, he’s more protective these days.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol muttered, “But we have reason to be, right?”

“Right, Yeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing SuperM today.... 😊


	36. Hanging Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you coming to the tree?

The pack snarled at the idea, hair sticking up on their arms at even the premise.

“You must have gotten us confused with horrible parents!” Junmyeon yelled, his hand clenching, restraining himself from hitting the U shaped table in front of him because the puppies were nosing around, tiny nails scratching curiously at the new smells in the room.

“Listen.” Luhan requested, “People are curious- you saw the power the puppies had during the interviews.”

“And if Snow sees? Then, he’ll know exactly what our puppies look like. More than one cub is uncommon, not even mentioning their colors- they’d be recognizable immediately- even faster if someone smelled them, they smell like omega too much.” Kyungsoo argued.

Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arms around the blanket of puppies, pulling them closer to his seat and chest.

“It would only be broadcasted to the districts, not the Capitol.” Jooheon mumbled, “If that’s what you’d like, it wouldn’t be seen in the Capitol, a short few second clips, something cute, something to show that they’re alive and well.”

“What if Jongin was watching?” Yifan added, trying to sound sympathetic, even though the alphas knew he didn’t care for them, which they appreciated. “If he was watching… do you think he even knows? We didn’t see anything other than black after the arrow was shot.”

It hadn’t occurred to them.

Assuming the alpha remembered the Games, the last thing he would have seen was Baekhyun bleeding, screaming in pain.

He probably didn’t know.

“Only to the districts, we won’t risk Snow seeing even if Jongin could watch.” Chanyeol agreed, “Short, and we mean a minute, maybe two minutes, these are our children- they’re not toys for your videos. We’ll play along one time, just because we want Jongin home as soon as possible.”

“Great.” Jongdae cried, already getting to his feet with his staff. “We can release a video before going to District Twelve later, nobody has seen what the Capitol did to Twelve, but that video will be sent to Capitol servers too.”

Baekhyun tapped his fingers nervously, “Okay, so what do we do?”

“Puppies are always cute!” Taemin chirped in the doorway, “Just do what you normally do.”

“And what is that?” The omega deadpanned. “They eat, sleep, and then cry when Jungkook messes with them too much.”

Sehun snorted as he leaned over the omegas back, “Can't you guys just record them as is? They’re fucking adorable.” He cooed, reaching over Baekhyun's shoulder to wiggle a finger in Taeyongs face, laughing when he tried to suck on it.

“We’re trying to show that you guys are happy, give people hope that one day they could be to, puppies give people all kinds of hope. Just have Baekhyun shift and play with them or feed them.” Luhan said.

So, basically they were trying to lie to the viewers, because the pack was anything but happy these days.

“You’re joking if you think we’re going to let other people see something so private.” Kyungsoo raised a brow, “Even having our family see Baekhyun feed them in wolf is pushing it, truthfully we don’t trust any of you nearly enough to let our mate be vulnerable with all of you here.”

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun licked his lips and interrupted, looking at Zitao in the doorway, “Can you have someone bring us some bottles?”

~~~~~~

“Okay! Now turn, spread the blanke-“

“You wanted us to be natural, but you’re bossing us around.” Junmyeon called Jongdae out, laying a fluffy blanket on the ground as their pack made a circle around the puppies.

Jisung began to wiggle happily as he heard the sound of bottles being shaken up, opening his mouth with soft excited noises.

“Just let them do what they want.” Luhan defended, tapping his finger on the wooden table, watching the pack. “They’re better unscripted, just record.”

“Fine.” Jongdae mumbled, taking a seat between Taemin and Yifan with his camera pointing at the pack.

Baekhyun laughed as he sat between Sehun and Kyungsoo, “Yes, yes, Mommy brought you food, you act like you didn’t eat an hour ago.”

“They’re so hungry.” Chanyeol cooed, grabbing Kihyun and watching the puppy immediately opened his mouth as his eyes locked on the bottle in the alphas other hand. “Can’t you tell? Kihyunnie definitely needs more.” He snorted and rubbed his thumb on the puppy’s round stomach.

Taeyong yipped loudly, his noises muffled by the blanket he was sucking on before Junmyeon pulled it from his mouth and gave him a bottle. “God, Taeyong, you’re really need to stop trying to eat everything, Daddy is worried.”

The omega laughed as Jisung whined while he looked in his mouth. “We do this everyday, Jisungie, twenty seven days old and you suddenly don’t like it?”

“God, so fucking cute.” Taemin squealed quietly at the table, getting shushed immediately.

Jisung released a high pitched noise and Baekhyun snorted, licking over his puppies face so he would calm down.

“Ji wants to talk so much these days.” Sehun commented, “You want to play or eat?”

“Jisungie wants to play, huh, you want to make noises?” Baekhyun asked, moving to lay down on his stomach, placing the puppy on his belly in front of him, “We’ve been practicing, right sweetheart? Our runt wants to grow up first, the first to learn a big boy noise, huh?”

“Will you pass me their purple blanket?” Junmyeon motioned to Zitao who sat on the edge of the table, closest to the bag of baby supplies Namjoon dropped off. “Taeyong gets fussy after eating if he doesn’t smell it, thank you.” He accepted and wrapped the puppy up to his neck in it.

“You guys are going to want to get this.” Sehun laughed and motioned for Jongdae to come closer.

Baekhyun smiled down at Jisung, holding his tiny paw between his fingers, “Let’s show them your howl, cub. You’re so good at it, Mommy is really proud.”

Jongdae stifled a small coo as he had his cameraman zoom in on Kihyun feeding, his paws kneading Chanyeol's chest with milk dripping from the sides of his mouth, making soft, happy whimpers.

Jisung wagged happily at the attention as Baekhyun rubbed his snout with the tip of his finger fondly. “He wants to be really loud, right, Daddy will howl with you, hm?”

“I’ll howl with you, baby.” Kyungsoo volunteered, rubbing Baekhyun's spine, “Ready? Jisungie has to copy.”

Kyungsoo made a deep howling noise, more of a soft one so Jisung would be inclined to answer back.

And, as expected, Jisung tilted his ears up curiously before tilting his head up and making a small whistle of a howl.

“Ah! Yay, Jisungie!” Baekhyun swooned, pulling the puppy to his nose, “You're so good!”

“I thought Baekhyun was the Howling Wolf.” Chanyeol teased, laying Kihyun down on his side so he could digest, rubbing circles over the puppy’s stomach.

“Not anymore, it’s Jisungie, that’s right, baby.” The omega smiled as the smallest puppy licked his face. “You go tell Daddy you want to eat now, sweetheart.” He added, passing Jisung over to Sehun because the runts bottle was moved to his other side.

Sehun hummed happily, pressing a kiss to the omegas temple as he gave Jisung his bottle.

Baekhyun beamed and reached over to pull Kihyun to his chest, a wide, happy smile on his face as Kihyun immediately began wagging tiredly. “You’re always messy, Ki.”

“He does it just so he gets cleaned after, huh?” Kyungsoo asked, grabbing one of the puppies paws and moving it softly, “Always wants Mommy and Daddy's attention, huh? That’s okay, because we want your attention too, your Uncles steal you guys too much, you’re becoming mean, Ki.”

Baekhyun giggled softly against the puppy’s cheek, cleaning up the milk, “Ah, we should really yell at Jungkook, teaching our babies too many naughty things, like fake crying, Mommy hates it.”

“That was Minseok, I heard him this morning telling them.” Chanyeol admitted with a laugh, “He said he was going to teach them ‘all the tricks’.”

Junmyeon groaned, “Well, a five year old teaching them is still better than Jungkook's teasing.”

The pack laughed, making the puppies squeal noises as if attempting to mimic the noise.

“You guys really deserve better.”

The group jumped and Baekhyun pressed into Kyungsoo's side, having forgotten the reason they were here anyways.

Kibum wiped his glossy eyes and shook his head, “I’m sorry, fuck… I should have treated you guys better.”

Baekhyun noticed Jongdae’s staff wasn’t even recording anymore, it was just them… watching, some fond, some sad, a jealous pair of eyes that the omega looked over quickly.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

The omega licked his pink mouth and shook his head, looking away from the pairs of eyes to let Kihyun rub on his palm like he was trying to scent him. “There’s nothing to say, I’m not upset, we’re still… we’re trying.”

“That doesn’t mean you all don’t deserve better.” Kibum whispered, also looking like he was forgetting others were around, “You guys should be pissed, hate everything, but you’re here… taking care of your family. Just when- when I think I couldn’t feel any worse for  
you guys I remember how much none of you deserved… this.”

“You should be happy.” Taemin wiped his eyes with his tissue, “You guys are giving away so much, we all recognize this.”

“Well.” Junmyeon sighed as he rocked Taeyong in the blanket slowly, “We are the new EXO. This is better for our puppies, we should try to make it better for them.”

“Yeah.” Kibum smiled softly, “I guess you are EXO.”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun laughed softly as he watched the minute video on the aircraft, on their way to District Twelve, Jungkook giggling over his shoulder.

The only reason he let his little bratty brother come was because the alpha was in training, and because they were promised absolute safety in the district.

Everything had been destroyed in Twelve, absolutely no electronics or sensors left for them to be picked up on.

“Taeyong bit me the other day, do you think they’ll get teeth soon?” Jungkook suddenly look flustered and nervous.

Baekhyun snorted and ruffled his hair, overlooking Yifan's longing glances as he looked at his mates talking to a dimpled man in the corner with Zitao and Jongdae's team. “They still have a while for teeth to come in, Kook. They can barely stand on four legs for a minute before falling over.”

“Oh, I know it’s so cute!” Jungkook giggled, “You stand them up and then… whoop they’re laying down again.”

The omega laughed and pressed a kiss to his brothers cheek, he loved when Jungkook acted innocent, happy. Because he knew it was mainly just with him, for him.

The truth was Jungkook was an angel, but he could be vicious. He was born an alpha after all, he had instincts.

“Ah, I really love them Hyung, you should keep having lots of puppies.”

Baekhyun smiled, pretending not to notice how Yifan huffed at Jungkook's words angrily, “Why? So you can torment them? Do you think we didn’t notice that Jisung suddenly wants food all the time? What have you been feeding him?”

The alpha pouted and folded his arms, “In my defense, it was Taehyung and Yoongi Hyungs idea! They said maybe the puppies wanted to try some meat, but I chewed them up and everything just like you said!”

“Ugh.” Baekhyun groaned playfully, the puppies had been snacking on real foods so he wasn’t really mad, “You just can’t say no to Taehyung, huh?”

And Jungkook's ears turned blood red as he huffed in embarrassment, pretending he didn’t hear as he turned his whole body away.

“Babe.”

Baekhyun smiled up at his mates at the call, “Yeah?” He whispered, reaching out to hold Sehun's hand.

Sehun smiled and pressed a kiss to his palm. “This is Yixing, our friend, he's a healer.”

“Oh.” The omega mumbled, releasing his mates hand to unbuckle his seatbelt, he heard his mates laughing fondly as his ears turned red at his fumbling.

Baekhyun pouted as he stood to his feet and offered the beta his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you, you’re… a seer too, if I recall correctly.”

“I am.” Yixing smiled prettily and Baekhyun already knew he’d like the soft beta that smelled like cotton. “So you can guess how long I’ve been waiting to meet you, can we talk?”

“Xing…” Chanyeol warned, sounding embarrassed and protective.

“Of course, no problem.” Baekhyun waved off his mate, grabbing to betas wrist, pulling him away and into the opposite side of the aircraft.

Yixing laughed at how the omega stuck his tongue out when Sehun playfully growled at his mate. “You’re quite something, I’ve been seeing you for… since a month before the Games, the boys came to me for advice.”

“And you saw a lot of things?” Baekhyun asked.

“I did.” The beta hummed, “I saw… a lot of things and I apologize because I have seen… your pain, and theoretically I could have prevented it, but-“

“But I wouldn’t have mates, and Jungkook would be dead, no puppies, right? It’s okay, I wouldn’t change anything, I’d rather be… struggling than have any of those things happen.”

Yixing frowned, “I know this is very… odd, but I feel like I know you so well. But I’m still trying to figure out if that’s a flaw of yours or if it’s an admirable trait. To not care about yourself as much as you should, I mean.”

Baekhyun shrugged then smiled slightly, “I still don’t know, I just know that I’d rather take care of others, my mates take care of me, and together we take care of our family.”

The beta laughed and grabbed Baekhyun's arm to sit him down and buckle him in, “The pack came to me because they wanted a mate, if you were curious. First, it was about Minseok, but I may have hinted a bit too much and they are… they’re smart and my visions aren’t always reliable, but they took a chance.”

“And here I am.” The omega laughed and pulled his knees to his chest, “Are they happy? I wonder sometimes… I know it’s hard to be with me, would they be better withou-“

“There’s no one better.” Yixing interrupted, “I’ve seen visions since I was a kid, and in everyone about the pack there were puppies, your puppies, it was never a possibility for them to not end up with you. They’re happy, they’re happiest with you, don’t doubt that.”

“Can you see the future?” Baekhyun licked his dry lips and leaned closer in a whisper, “Have you seen anything about my puppies? My family- or- Jongin?”

The beta felt horrible having to lie to the omega, so he reached out and pet his hair, “Your puppies, they will always be safe, just keep doing what you do best, protecting, and things will end up okay; no matter what things are going to end up okay, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun noticed he didn’t mention anyone but the puppies, but he didn’t think he wanted a clear answer anyways.

~~~~~~

The omega smiled as Jungkook practically threw him over his shoulder to take him out of the aircraft, jumping down making Baekhyun squeal as he was rough handled down to his feet.

“First the puppies, now Baek, is everyone your toy?” Kyungsoo teased.

Jungkook laughed and bared his teeth playfully, “You can be my chew toy, Hyung. Let’s play fight when we get back.”

The group laughed as the huge alpha bounced on his feet excitedly at his own idea.

“So, I wanna start with you in front of the Justice Building, okay?” Jongdae grabbed the omegas sleeve and began pulling him towards broken rubble.

“Wow.” Baekhyun chewed his lips nervously at the sight of the broken Justice Building, the cement crumbling beneath their feet as he gawked.

“Baekhyun, tell us what happened here.” Jongdae added, motioning to his staff to get closer.

The omega shook his head, “I don’t know.” He whispered under his breath, turning to hold his brothers wrist, “I don’t know.”

Yifan saw the four alpha mates walk over to the omega and shook his head.

“We were all standing right here watching the Games when you fired that arrow.” He began, making sure the omega paid attention to him.

“The screens just went dark. Nobody had any idea what happened. Peacekeepers forced us back into our homes. For maybe an hour, the town was just dead quiet. Little past nine we heard their trucks pulling out. All of them, every single Peacekeeper. And I knew what that meant. Me and a couple of guys from the mines, we started pulling people from their houses and tried to get ’em to the fence line but a lot of people were scared of the forest. So they headed up onto the road. Make a break for it that way.”

“Stay with Yifan.” Jongdae ordered, following Yifan as he started walking through the rubble of District Twelve.

“Nine hundred and fifteen of us made it to the fence. Then we watched as bombers circled back towards the road. They firebombed them as they ran away.”

Baekhyun gasped out and turned to hide in Junmyeons chest, fingers curling into his mates armor.

“Shh, baby.” His mate cooed, bending down to pick up the omega, holding the back of his mates neck towards his shoulder, “Don’t look.”

Baekhyun gulped and closed his eyes as they walked down the hill, his small glance at the skeletons littered on the ground imprinted in his head.

“Nine hundred and fifteen out of ten thousand. I should’ve grabbed people, I should’ve dragged them with me. Some of the kids I could’ve carried.”

“You saved so many people, Yifan. Without you, there would be no District Twelve. Not even the memory of it.” Jongdae praised with a pat on the alphas shoulder.

Yifan was still a good person, even though he had problems.

~~~~~~

“Do you think the babies would like these?” Kyungsoo asked, opening the worn down, dusted dresser as the crew stomped around their old house.

It was surprisingly still standing, all of Victors Village was relatively untouched, which only made the pack more upset- it was obvious a point the Capitol was trying to prove.

“I don’t care what it is, just grab them.” Chanyeol responded, shoving clothes into a bag.

“This house used to be nice, huh?” Yifan mused, rubbing dust off the banister. “While it lasted.”

“While it lasted.” Kyungsoo responded.

They heard a cry downstairs and the alphas rushed down, “Hyung, stop.” Jungkook tried, pulling the omegas back to his chest. “Please… Baek, please.”

The alphas threw glares at the camera crew for just recording Baekhyun crying, a blanket up to his nose and the cracked electronic in his hand, a video of Jongin playing on the screen.

“Because our mate is so pretty even when he wakes up!” The alpha cooed, shoving the camera at Baekhyun who was obviously very much just waking up.

“Nini!” The omega whined, his hand blocking the screen as Jongin cooed and showed him laying down beside the omega, holding the camera over their heads out of the omegas reach. “Jonginnie, I’m tired!” Baekhyun whined, turning over to shove his face into his mates neck.

“But our Baekhyunnie looks so pretty, our puppies will be happy to see these videos.” Jongin laughed, pressing his nose into his mates cheek, “At least one smile, baby, one smile.”

The device lost its charge then, screen blacking and Baekhyun screamed in anger. “Turn on!” He yelled, shaking it. “Stupid, fucking stupid!” He cried, throwing it on the ground, it shattered.

“Baekhyun.” Junmyeon sighed in pain, “Come here, baby.”

Kyungsoo snarled and placed a hand over the cameras, “Don’t record this, turn it off for a minute, please.”

Jongdae looked like he wanted to argue until Yifan pulled the man out, grabbing his collar, “We’ll meet you guys at the river.” He explained over Jongdae's whining. “Jungkook, come on.”

Jungkook looked like he was decided whether to snap at the older alpha before reluctantly following.

“Smells like him-“ The omega sobbed, offering the blanket out towards them, “Nini, m-my mate- he's mine, he-he-“

Chanyeol felt his tears pooling as he grabbed the edge of the blanket, it did still smell like the alpha, Jongin used to carry the blanket around. ‘For the puppies, they’ll be more comfortable if it smells like home!’ He used to explain.

And if there were things Jongin cared about more than anything, it was Baekhyun and the puppies, the puppies he had yet to even know of.

“We know.” Junmyeons voice cracked, “Fuck, we know, let’s take it with us, okay?” He has to grab the omegas fingers, gently unraveling them from the blanket so they could put it away.

“Puppies will like it, thank you, sweetheart.” Sehun muttered, rolling it up and putting it in his bag, “Let’s go outside now, okay? It’s too stuffy.”

“I’ll… i'll be stronger now.” The omega whispered, wiping his face, “I won’t cry anymore.”

But he smelled like he wanted to so badly, looked like he wanted to as he sucked his tears up.

“You’re allowed to cry, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo shook his head and opened the creaking door, “You can cry whenever you want, we cry too, it doesn’t make you weak.”

“I think… I’m tired of crying.” Baekhyun responded.

~~~~~~~

Pollux pointed at a bird flying by silently, the camera filming Baekhyun leaning back against his mates.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun laughed, “it’s a mockingjay, Jisung loved them- Games Jisung… not our puppy...”

Pollux pointed at the EXO pin on the omegas armor and Baekhyun sat up with a smile as the mute man whistled a familiar tune, Jisungs tune, even though technically it was EXO’s, Baekhyun liked to call it Jisungs.

The birds began to mimic it prettily.

“Well, now they’ll never shut up.” Yifan laughed.

Pollux ignored him and gestured to his throat before pointing at Baekhyun.

“Oh.” The omega shook his head, “You want me to sing? I don’t know, it’s been a while.”

“You sing to the puppies all the time, love.” Sehun whispered, “It makes them happy, you should it’s very pretty.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun whispered, “Okay.”

The omega saw Jongdae motioning to the camera and felt nervous until Junmyeon moved to his side, “It's just us, sing just for us, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun smiled at the kiss placed on his nose and nodded, turning to look out at the river.

Nature was still pretty, untouched by the disaster, Baekhyun could appreciate it.

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three.” He began softly, fingers toying on Chanyeol's pant leg distractively.

“Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where a dead man called out for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we’d both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree…”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun smiled as Taeyong wiggled happily at the sound of the video playing, his singing in the background.

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope side by side with me.” The propo played.

Luhan smiled proudly, “That line was originally necklace of rope. I had it changed to necklace of hope.”

“Yes, I know!” Chanyeol laughed with his chin down on the table, “Mommy’s singing is so pretty, you’re happy, huh sweetheart.” He cooed, pressing a kiss to Kihyuns nose as the puppy purred, ears straight up.

“Every district’s seeing this?” Yifan asked, sneaking a look at Jisung in Jungkook's hands beside him.

“Yes. But not the Capitol. I designed this signal defense system for them, but I can’t find my way through it. Guess I did my job too well. At the time, I was just thinking of the science of it all. We’ll get through it.” Jooheon sighed apologetically, sending the President a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch this one, it’s one of my favorites: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Km58JSP6WNM


	37. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple warnings.

Baekhyun laughed quietly as Taehyung shoved some of his food onto Jungkook's tray.

The two were so oblivious, but it was so cute.

“Babe, here.” Sehun whispered, oblivious to what Baekhyun was watching across the table as he swept some of his food onto the omegas plate.

Baekhyun hummed and giggled quietly as he pressed a kiss to the alphas jaw, “Mm, being a good alpha and making sure your mate is well fed.”

He saw Taehyung's ears turn red as Jungkook looked around curiously with his mouth full, oblivious.

Sehun laughed against Baekhyun's cheek, “Of course, my love.”

“Incoming.” Kyungsoo growled, already picking up his plate, “Good think Hyein had the babies already, I suppose.”

They turned to see Zitao and sighed in unison.

The alpha smiled uncomfortable and apologetically, “You guys are wanted in command.”

“Of fucking course we are.” Junmyeon huffed, “Tae, Kook, you guys can come.”

The two nodded, grabbing their trays and standing up.

“Can’t let us eat in peace?” Chanyeol said, not accusing but annoyed as Baekhyun shoves in another mouthful before getting up.

“Sorry.” The soldier apologized, “But you’ll really want to see this.”

And they did.

But it was horrifying.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun cried, running around the table, uncaring who was there, in command to get close to the screen.

The alpha looked like he was sick. His eyes sunken and he looked gaunt, face discolored pale- so different than the beautiful tan Baekhyun loved.

“Tonight, we’ve received reports of derailed trains, of granaries on fire, and of a savage attack on the hydroelectric dam in District Five.” Jongin sounded like he read a script.

“Five…” Taehyung whispered, moving into Jungkook's side for comfort.

“Oh, what have they done to you?” Baekhyun cried, his hand moving up towards the screen, “What have they done!”

“I’m begging for restraint and decency.” The sickly alpha continued emptily.

Jooheon tapped his fingers on his computer monitor, “We interrupt your regularly scheduled horse manure to bring you…”

Suddenly, the video changed to the propaganda video recently filmed. Baekhyun's singing floating through. Jongin looked confused as he looked at a TV off his screen.

“That’s it. That’s our footage.” Coin said determinedly.

“Jooheons in.” Luhan muttered.

They could see Jongin's pupils shaking, “Baekhyun?”

“He sees it. He sees our propo.” The President assured.

“Baekhyun, are you there?”

The omega gulped and nodded, his fingers frozen on the screen, “Jongin.”

They could see the alpha get worked up on the screen, shaking, “Baekhyun?”

Caesars voice came in sounding panicked off screen, “Jongin, please continue. You were telling us about these savage attacks.”

“Yeah.” The alpha shook his head like he couldn’t brush off the few seconds of singing he heard, “The attack on the dam was a callous and inhuman act of destruction…”

The singing started up again and the alphas eyes blared red as he started tilting his head erratically, “Think about it. How will this end? What will be left? No one can survive this. No one is safe now. Not here in the Capitol. Not in any of the districts.”

Jongin made a pained noise and started scratching his neck, looking feral and nervous. “They’re coming, Baekhyun. They’re gonna kill everyone. And in District Thirteen you’ll be dead by morning!”

“Jongin!” Baekhyun screamed as his alpha was pulled off screen and the program ended, “Alpha, no! No!”

Kibum frowned as he watched Junmyeon scoop up the omega from the ground, cradling him like a child, “He’s warning us. That was a warning.”

“Definitely.” Zitao agreed.

“We have to get him out before they kill him.” Kyungsoo said firmly, holding his red eyes at his mates distress.

President Coin turned around towards the systems operators, “Is there anything in the air?”

“Nothing on Doppler, ma’am.”

“He was in the mansion, he could have overheard something.” The leader said. “It’s time for an air raid drill.”

The operator sounded the alarm for the air raid. “This is a code red alert. Please, remain calm and begin evacuation protocol.” Is boomed through the speakers.

“Puppies!” Sehun cried, “Fuck, come on!”

The group including Jungkook and Taehyung frantically begin making their way down to the diner where Hyein should have had the babies.

“Proceed to your nearest stairwell and descend to level 40. Blast doors will be sealed in six minutes.”

“Hyein!” Chanyeol yelled over people shuffling and frantically running down the hallways.

“Fuck, she's not here!” Jungkook yelled, “I’m going up, take Baekhyun down!”

“No!” The omega disagreed, “No, it’s not safe!”

Jungkook sighed and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead before nodding to his brothers mates, “I’ll make it, go.”

Then, the alpha ran off, shoving through people.

“Jungkook!” Baekhyun screamed as Sehun threw him over his shoulder.

“This is a code red alert. Please, remain calm and begin evacuation protocol. Proceed in an orderly fashion to your nearest stairwell and descend to level 40. Blast doors will close in four minutes.”

“Maybe they’re already there.” Kyungsoo nodded, “Calm down, he’ll be fine.”

Suddenly, the lights went out and water started pouring on everyone on the stairwell causing panic.

“Puppies, my babies, our babies, our babies.” Baekhyun panicked, looking at his mates over Sehun's shoulder, eyes deep blue in his panic.

“Shhh, babe.” Chanyeol cooed, “Jungkook is going to find them, they’ll be fine.”

The group made it level 40 and Sehun dropped Baekhyun to his feet, pushing him to Taehyung. “You look here, we’re going to help Jungkook.”

“No.” The omega growled, writhing as Taehyung held him back, “Stay, alpha.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo apologized before looking at the omega, “You are to stay here and look for Hyein- stay, baby.”

Baekhyun growled and whimpered at the command, and as Taehyung pulled him away from the doorway.

“Continue to the Supply Station and claim one pack for each member of your compartment. Please keep all personal items within your assigned area. Be courteous to your fellow citizens. This is a code red alert. All citizens should be inside the bunker. Blast doors will close in two minutes.”

“Hyung!” Taehyung cried, pulling the omega with him when he spotted his pack. “Have you guys seen the puppies?”

“No.” Namjoon worried, standing up, “They're gone? Who had them?”

“Hyein, Hyein.” Baekhyun panicked.

“Calm down.” Seokjin fussed as the omega choked on air, “Were going to check the bunker, stay calm, Baekhyun, they’ll be fine.”

The pack jumped up, running around the rows of bunk beds to look for the puppies.

“Blast doors will close in thirty seconds.”

Taehyung held the omega nervously before walking towards the doorway, “They’ll make it, Baek.”

Baekhyun whined out a pained noise, tucking himself into the alphas side.

“Fuck.” Taehyung cursed, rubbing the omegas shoulder as he peeked his head out of the doorway towards the stairwell. “Jungkook!” He screamed, “Jungkook, Hyungs!”

“Hold on!” An echo called back as footsteps clanked against the metal stairs quickly.

Baekhyun perked up at the voices. “Hyein, Hyein!”

“Just a second, baby!” One of his mates yelled back.

“This is a code red alert. Blast doors will close in fifteen seconds.”

“Get down here! Hurry!” Taehyung screamed.

“This is a code red alert.”

“Come on!” Baekhyun whimpered.

“Blast doors will close in ten seconds.”

The omega saw feet before he saw his mates and brother carrying puppies down the stairwell, Yifan following behind with Hyein in his hold, Minseok crying into Jungkook's shoulder.

“Nine. Eight…”

“Come on!”

“Seven. Six. Five…”

Baekhyun and Taehyung rushed towards the doors, the alpha pressing on them as if he could keep them from closing.

Baekhyun growled and turned to a soldier in the doorway, “Hold the doors! Tell them to hold the doors!” He demanded.

“Four. Three. Two…”

“Wait! Hold the doors!”

The group ran. Letting the pack holding puppies in first, Yifan just barely squeezing through.

“One.”

The metal doors locked tightly as Baekhyun turned to grab Taeyong from Kyungsoo, “I’m fucking pissed at all of you right now.”

“Blast doors are now sealed.”

Jungkook sighed and rubbed Minseok's back before he was suddenly being pulled into Taehyung's chest.

“Hyein hurt her ankle, someone shoved her going down the stairs, they were too panicked.” Yifan explained, “I’m taking her to Yixing.”

“I’m sorry.” Hyein mumbled sadly, “Baekhyun, I’m sorry.”

The omega was too upset to comfort her right now as he slid against a bunk bed, sitting on the floor and urging them to give him the puppies.

“We know, we’ll watch Minseok, go on.” Junmyeon waved them off, accepting Minseok from Jungkook's arms so Taehyung could cuddle the other alpha.

Minseok sniffed with a red nose and wiggled out of Junmyeons hold. “Mommy fell down.”

Baekhyun sighed and reached out to pull the puppy to him, “I know, come here baby.”

The omega pulled the five year old to sit between his legs, whining along with the puppies to calm them down. “It’s okay, you watch the puppies, okay?”

Suddenly, the room was shaking and the alphas were throwing themselves over Baekhyun and the puppies as they began to cry.

“Someone, talk about something. Anything.” The omega cried, holding the youngest wolves in Thirteen hunched over in a pile.

“Shh, I know baby, I know.” Kyungsoo whispered against Minseok's hair, “You want to tell us a story, Min? Do it for the puppies.”

Taehyung intertwined his fingers with Jungkooks on the outside of the pile as another blast shook the room and the omega cried over his puppies.

“Shh, Hyung, Hyung.” Jungkook with Junmyeon over his back protectively, “Baek Hyung, everyone is okay.”

Baekhyun sniffed with a soft cooing from his chest to comfort the babies and toddler. “Minnie, Min, what's your favorite color?”

Minseok shook and held the end of the puppies blanket between his fingers, rubbing it on his nose. “Blue.”

“Yeah, why?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Taehyung under his chest much to the youngers dismay, he wanted to protect the family too.

“Cause it’s sea color.”

Baekhyun sniffed into Minseok's hair as the puppies began to quiet down at his gentle noises. “Cause it’s the color or the sea? You like the sea?”

“Be-because Nini Hyung taughted me to swim in the sea and it’s all- it’s all blue. I miss Hyung.” Minseok cried, curling into Baekhyun's lap with the puppies, his little fingers covering Jisungs back gently.

“We miss him too.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss to the five year olds head, “But we’re all strong and we’re not crying anymore, right?”

It was a lie, him and his pack cried nightly for Jongin, but Minseok didn’t need to know that. The toddler didn’t understand how to interpret scents yet, so he couldn’t smell Baekhyun's guilt.

“Because Hyung would be sad? Mommy… Mommy says Hyung would be weally sad if we cry so much.” The toddler mumbled tiredly, worn out from sobbing in fear.

“That’s right.” The omega whispered, “You can go to sleep, Minseok, we have you baby.”

The toddler smacked his lips together as he placed his head in the crook of the omegas neck, warm from being surrounded by so many alphas.

Baekhyun hummed softly until he was sure the youngests were asleep and the alphas began to back off when no other bombs rumbled the level.

The omegas eyes were slipping shut as he leaned back against Junmyeon and Jungkook, his younger brother leaning his forehead on his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun mumbled softly as Kihyun, the only one still up, clawed at his shirt. “I know, Mommy knows baby.” He sighed, reached down to let the puppy suck on his finger for comfort.

Chanyeol gently pulled the sleeping toddler from the floor, getting a soft cry from Minseok before he recognized the scent. The alpha then laid Minseok down on one of the bottom bunks, scooting the toddler into the middle.

“Kook, Tae, can you guys sleep with Minseok?” He requested, “We’re going to sleep right here, beside you guys.” He added, grabbing the thin mattress from the top bunk.

“Yeah.” Jungkook whispered, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's head and petting Kihyun for a second before moving to the toddler.

Taehyung took his time though. He looked across at Baekhyun curiously, watching the omega look up at Kyungsoo beggingly and the alpha knew what he wanted immediately, grabbing one of the backpacks from the supply station.

The alpha dug out some sort of snack, bread it looked like, and passed it to the omega. Baekhyun began chewing it up before giving Kihyun little amounts to hold him over.

“How do you do it?” Taehyung wondered.

“Do what?” Junmyeon asked, collecting the two sleeping puppies in their blanket and placing it on the mattress.

Taehyung scratched his chest, “Live.”

The pack looked at him confused.

“We barely make it through each day, Taehyung.” Sehun admitted. “We just have…. more reasons to live than reasons to not want to get up anymore. Each puppy is a reason, each of you is a reason, you are a reason, Taehyung.”

The alpha glanced at Jungkook who laid on his side, looking curious at Taehyung. Taehyung looked away and turned so he didn’t have to see his pack mates expression as he continued, “If I tell you guys something, would you think of me differently?”

“Of course not.” Baekhyun responded, turning to lay Kihyun next to his brothers. “Never, Taehyung, we love you.”

The alpha looked small as he scooted closer to them, like a child telling a secret, Jungkook could hear them- Taehyung knew.

“You guys were manipulated, and tricked.” Taehyung began, “So was I- so was Jimin- we…”

“You’re okay, Taehyung.” Junmyeon worried quietly as the alpha began to get teary eyed. “With us, you’re always safe.”

“We… they thought we were nice looking, like you guys… like Baek.” He looked apologetic as he eyed the omega before looking away, “Snow used to… sell me… my body. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse, he kills someone you love. So you do it.”

Taehyung scrunched his face together as Baekhyun moved closer to him smelling like puppies. “I lost my family, I lost my friends, I had a little brother you know.” He laughed emotionlessly, “An omega, just presented.”

“I was the most popular,” He added. “And perhaps the most defenseless, because the people I loved were so defenseless. To make themselves feel better, my patrons would make presents of money or jewelry, but I found a much more valuable form of payment…”

“Secrets.” Baekhyun whispered, “You asked for my secrets.”

Taehyung laughed quietly as he grabbed the omegas hand, “I wasn’t messing with you… I was… your smell... it was similar to my brothers I wanted to talk to you, I was seeing if you would understand. If you were being sold too.”

“Of course not.” Sehun said in disbelief, “We never knew, we had no idea, Taehyung. We’d never allow someone to ever touch Baekhyun.”

“I know.” Taehyung turned over the omegas wrist and sniffed at his scent gland, “But I was worried, I think… if you guys hadn’t revealed your imprint he would have been. I couldn’t stand the thought of an omega- even less Baekhyun now that I know him so well- being threatened like me.”

Baekhyun wiped the alphas face with his free hand, “How do you do it Taehyung? Live.” He repeated what the alpha had asked earlier.

The alpha smiled despite his tears, “I drag myself out of nightmares and there’s no relief in waking up. But it’s better not to give in to it. It takes ten times longer to put yourself back together than it does to fall apart.”

There was a growling noise at his words and they turned to look at Jungkook who laid up on his elbow, a hand covering Minseok's ear, “Come sleep, Taehyung. You won’t get any nightmares with me.”

Baekhyun shared an impressed look with his mates at Jungkook's words, feeling proud of his little brother.

“Let’s all go to sleep.” Kyungsoo added, curling around the puppies, “Come here, love.”

And if Taehyung and Jungkook looked to be sleeping closer than they should have been for not mated wolves, well, the pack wouldn’t tease them, just this once.

~~~~~~~

“We took their best shot, didn’t we?” President Coin asked the pack across from her.

Baekhyun sighed tiredly and leaned against Junmyeons arm. “Yeah.”

“Your brother and puppies okay?”

The omega nodded with sleep covered eyes, “Yeah, they’re fine.”

President Coin smiled before getting to the reason she asked Zitao to pull the pack out of bed so early. “I need you to do something for us. I need you to tell Panem that we survived an attack by the Capitol with no casualties, that we remain fully operational.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“You should know something. We had eight extra minutes of civilian evacuation because of your mates warning. I won’t forget that.”

Baekhyun sat up at that, noticing how grateful the woman sounded. “Thank you, Jongin is a great person.”

“The best.” Kyungsoo agreed.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun smiled gently at Junmyeon as he helped him out of the manhole to the outside of the underground part of District Thirteen.

The fresh air outside was calming, even if some trees in the distance were still burning.

“So Baekhyun, it’s ‘Thirteen is alive and well and so am I.’ Baek? Baekhyun. Never one to waste it in rehearsal, I know.” Taemin sighed in exasperation as the omega just began walking away.

“Look at this!” Chanyeol yelled, motioning everyone over.

The omega jogged to the alphas side, peering down into a huge indent in the forest floor from a bomb, but inside was a bunch of roses, white ones- hundreds of them.

Baekhyun felt his breath catch as he stumbled down and grabbed one.

“Why would they drop these?” Yifan asked.

The omega was in shock as he held the flower to his nose, “For me…. it’s for me.”

Jongdae clapped as the camera was set up, “Ready to go, Baekhyun? We’re gonna do this, just like District Eight. Tell me about the roses.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, twisting the rose between his fingers.

“Tell Snow Thirteen is alive and well.”

“He’s gonna kill Jongin.” The omega realized, whispering.

Jongdae sighed, “Let’s try again. Can you speak up? We don’t have a mic on you.”

“Thirteen is alive and well and so am I,” He instructed.

Baekhyun's eyes shook as he looked up at everyone, “He’s gonna kill Jongin. I can’t.”

“You can do it, Baek.” Yifan encouraged uselessly.

“Alpha, I can’t do this.” The omega whimpered, looking up at his mates.

“He’s done.” Sehun spat as they climbed into the hole. “No more.”

“Thirteen is alive and well and so am I.” Jongdae tried again.

“He’s just gonna keep… He’s never gonna stop.” Baekhyun sniffed and grabbed onto his mates, “He’s not going to stop.”

Chanyeol heard Jongdae go to call for Baekhyun again and turned around with a snarl. “We said he was done.”

Kibum climbed down the hill to help the alphas calm Baekhyun down, seeing the omega fighting to stay in his spot.

“Jongdae, we should cut the cameras.” Taemin said, placing a hand on the directors shoulder.

“As long as I’m The Wolf.” Baekhyun panicked, breath coming out in puffs. “Never safe, we’re never safe.”

“It’s okay, Baekhyun.” Kibum crooned, keeping back when he noticed the alphas red eyed.

Baekhyun shook his head frantically, “No, he warned me. He warned me about this. He’s doing this because I’m a symbol. He’s punishing Jongin to punish me. No. No, I can’t do this.”

“Okay, you don’t need to.” Junmyeon agreed, “You say no more and that’s it, baby.”

“Baek.” Yifan began as the omega ran out of the hole, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist.

Baekhyun screamed and shook his wrist, “Don’t make me do this!”

“Let him go.” Kyungsoo ordered with no room for arguments as he wrapped an arm around the omegas shoulders.

Baekhyun bit his lip to hide his pain as he wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo, “I gotta get out of here.”

“Okay, mate, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/VqTMLtDj83c


	38. Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just got back from SuperM and.... Baekhyun is the most beautiful man ever??? And Kai is so manly like yes please!!!

“Go away!” Baekhyun growled through the door, laying on the floor with his puppies.

Contrary to his request, the door opened as his mates, minus Junmyeon, stepped in. “We got coerced into letting you have a visitor.” Sehun announced.

Baekhyun sighed as he sat up and saw Kibum in the doorway, “I’m not doing it.”

“So this is the end, huh? I suppose you’re just gonna hide down here forever?” The mentor asked.

“Hey, we didn’t let you in so you could make him feel bad.” Kyungsoo warned.

“I can’t be The Howling Wolf.”

Kibum laughed quietly and shook his head, “Not The Howling Wolf, just Baekhyun. That’s all I ever wanted you to be.”

“Cut the shit, what do you want?” The omega sneered, passing Jisung to Chanyeol.

“Okay, but I meant what I said. I… Look, the reason I’m here is to let you know they’re rescuing Jongin.”

That had the pack looking at him immediately, “You couldn't have started off with that?” Baekhyun spat. “When? Who?”

“The dam went down in District Five, took out most of the power to the Capitol, knocked out their signal defense. Jooheons inside their system now wreaking all kinds of havoc. A window is open to us.”

“How much longer?”

“I don’t know. I guess until the Capitol can get the power back on.” Kibum shrugged.

“And President Coin?” Baekhyun prompted, grabbing the puppies supplies.

“You know, I can never fully support that woman, but Luhan got word that Jongin and Jimin are in the Tribute Center. And with the power out, Coin sees this as an opportunity. She knows that Jongin is the Capitol’s weapon, the same way you’re ours. And as opposed to having you two pointing at each other, she’s going to get him.” Kibum explained.

“I have to go help.” The omega announced.

“Hey, babe, no.” Chanyeol grabbed his hand gently.

Kibum blocked the doorway as Baekhyun brushed off his mate. “Hey, hey, woah. Wait. Come on. What, are you just gonna jump out of a vent and go storm the Capitol? Besides, it’s already underway. Six soldiers went in. Volunteer only. And guess who is missing and was the first brave soul to sign up.”

The omegas whole face dropped, “Junmyeon.”

~~~~~~~

“Okay, Taehyung?” Jongdae asked. “Understand?”

Taehyung nodded and waved the director off as he looked around.

He hadn’t been outside very much, but burnt trees and crumbled rocks weren’t what he expected.

“Go in the center there. Those rocks. Castor, to left. Pollux, you’re with me. So we’ll go straight to camera. Okay? Taehyung?”

“Yeah.” The alpha answered, moving to sit on a rock as instructed.

Jongdae hummed in approval, “Okay. Take your time. Just remember to keep talking and don’t stop.”

Taehyung looked into the camera, for once feeling nervous. “This is Kim Taehyung.”

Meanwhile, Baekhyun and the pack ran into the meeting room after dropping off the puppies. Kibum ran to turn up the live footage of Taehyung.

“I’m coming to you from District Thirteen, alive and well. We’ve survived an assault from the Capitol, but I’m not here to give you recent news.”

“Why is Taehyung doing a propo?” Baekhyun asked.

“It’s a lot more than that.” Kibum answered.

President Coin peered over Jooheons shoulder, “Jooheons commandeered the system.”

“Now that they’re down to generator power there’s a more limited range of frequencies available to them. And I’m filling them all up with Taehyung.” The genius added.

“Not many will see it, but whoever does will think it’s another propo.” Luhan commented.

Jooheon looked at his screen frustrated, “What they don’t know is this broadcast is jamming their entire system with noise. Early defense warning, internal communications, everything. As long as the broadcast goes through, our team should be able to get in and out undetected.”

“The truth, not the myths about a life of luxury. Not the lie about glory for your homeland. You can survive the arena. The moment you leave, you’re a slave.” Taehyung sneered into the camera.

“President Snow used to sell me, or my body, at least. I wasn’t the only one. If a Victor is considered desirable, the President gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them. If you refuse, then he kills someone you love.” He repeated what he told the pack, but emotionlessly, no tears or expression.

A systems operated near Jooheon pressed his headpiece then, “EXO One, you are twenty seconds from perimeter defense.”

“Ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” The pilot responded. “No response from perimeter defense. We’re inside Capitol airspace.”

“Secrets.” Taehyung laughed to himself, rubbing his palms over his thighs, “They're more valuable than jewelry or money.”

“Command, we have visual on the Tribute Center.” The pilot called to command center.

“See, I know all the depravity, the deceit and the cruelty of the Capitol’s pampered elite. But the biggest secrets are about our good President Coriolanus Snow.” The alpha continued on screen, looking amused.

“Command, this is Team Leader. Prepare to deploy gas. We will confirm once inside.” Zitao explained to command center.

Taehyung smirked and grabbed a rose from the forest floor, “Such a young man when he rose to power, such a clever one to keep it. How, you may ask, did he do it? One word. Poison.”

“He stopped every mutiny before it even started.” The alpha mused as he looked at the camera.

As Taehyung kept speaking, Zitao and his team landed inside the Tribute Center.

Junmyeon jumped through the window, gun out as he looked around, “Clear.”

“Clear. Command, we’re inside. Heading toward target number one. Cell P45 lower level 2C.” Zitao added.

“Yifan, use the sleeping gas.” The leader commanded.

And Taehyung's voice echoed on screens, “There are so many mysterious deaths to adversaries. Even to allies who were threats.”

“Snow would drink from the same cup, to deflect suspicion. But antidotes don’t always work, which is why he wears roses that reek of perfume. Help cover the scent of blood from sores in his mouth that will never heal.” He revealed.

The team found a cracked door, “Junmyeon.” Zitao motioned for him to go first.

“But he can’t hide the scent of who he really is. He kills without mercy. He rules with deception and fear.” Taehyung sighed, “Fear from the innocent, like me, like Jimin, like Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin….” he continued.

Junmyeon could smell his pack member, but the crushing of glass tubes on the floor was distracting in the darkness.

“His weapon of choice is the only thing suited to such a man. Poison. The perfect weapon for a snake.” The Victor laughed at his own joke.

A distressed noise from Jooheon had everyone’s attention.

“Jooheon?” Sehun worried.

“I’m losing them.” The beta cried. “Must be diverting power from another source and filtering transmissions. Another sixty seconds and we’ll be cut off.”

“Madam President, should we call back the hovercraft?” The systems operator offered.

Baekhyun panicked, he wasn’t going to let their only opportunity go to waste, “Broadcast me. If Snow’s watching this, maybe he’ll let the signal in if he sees me. Put me on the air so he can see me.”

“Put him on.” Coin said immediately.

Kibum frowned as Jooheon began typing into his computer, “Can we do this? Can we still get in?”

“Yes, from the moment his line’s open. He will only see Baekhyun.” Jooheon explained, “Okay, Baekhyun, go.”

Baekhyun gulped as he stared at the screen that once held Taehyung. “President Snow? President Snow, it’s Baekhyun.”

He waited a few seconds, but the screen stayed black.

“President Snow, I need to speak with you. Are you there? President Snow, it’s Baekhyun. Can you hear me? I need to speak with you. President Snow, it’s Baekhyun.”

After not receiving any response, Baekhyun began to get frustrated, his mate- no, two of his mates lives were resting on this.

“President Snow!” He growled, “You had a lot to say to me when I was pregnant, a lot of attempts to take my families lives! Now you don’t want to talk?”

Upon hearing no response Baekhyun looked at Coin and Luhan for a moment, helplessly.

“President Snow…”

Suddenly, they heard Snow’s voice as he appeared on the monitor. “Byun Baekhyun. What an honor. I don’t imagine you’re calling to thank me for the roses.”

Baekhyun hid his shiver, “I never asked for this. I never asked to be in the Games.

I never asked to be The Howling Wolf. I just wanted to save my family and keep mates alive.”

Quietly, Jooheon continued to try and contact Zitaos team. “Come in, Tao.”

The omega begged, “Please, just let him go and I will stop being The Howling Wolf, I will disappear. You will never have to see me or my family ever again.”

“Byun.” President Snow drawled.

“Zitao, come in. Can you hear me?” Jooheon whispered into the radio.

“You couldn’t run from this…” the President smirked.

“Copy.” Zitao’s voice sent relief through Jooheon.

“ …any more than you could have run from the Games.”

“Tao, we’re running out of time. Hurry.” The beta explained.

Baekhyun forced his angry tears to fall, “Please. You’ve won. You’ve already beaten me. Release Jongin and take me instead.”

President Snow shook his head, “We’re long past the opportunity for noble sacrifice.”

“I’ve never lied to you, so tell me what you want me to do!”

“You said you didn’t want this, but your actions prove otherwise, you could have made off with your family- kept one mate and everything would have been fine. I know what you are. I know you can’t see past your narrowest concerns. But please, omega, I doubt you know what honesty is anymore.” The President answered.

Baekhyun gripped the chair in front of him, “You asked me to convince you that I was in love with my mates. Haven’t I at least done that?”

“Byun Baekhyun, it is the things we love most that destroy us. I want you to remember that I said that. Don’t you think I know your friends are in the Tribute Center?”

The omega felt his knees shake.

“Cut them off.” Snow ordered off screen, then it went black.

“What happened?” Chanyeol muttered, rushing over to his mate.

“He knows that they're there. It’s a trap.” Baekhyun worked up, “a trap…”

“Baekhyun, hold it.” Kibum sighed.

“We have to get a hold of them. We have to tell them to get out, he knows.” Kyungsoo ordered.

Luhan tossed a radio down, “There’s no signal. We can’t contact them.”

At his words, Baekhyun began to break down.

“No! No, he knew the whole time. He was taunting me! No, Luhan. They’re in there.” He cried, scratching his arms.

“No, we don’t know that. We don't know.” Sehun argued.

Baekhyun fell to the floor and Chanyeol went with him, embracing his mate.

“Did I lose them both tonight? Did I lose them both tonight? Did I lose them both tonight?” The omega screamed.

Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his mates head as him and Sehun knelt down, “Shh. It’s okay we’re here still.”

“Did I lose them? I lost them both!”

“Ssh.” Chanyeol shushed.

Baekhyun whimpered and writhed, “No! No!”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sat limp by the headboard of a bed, his puppies crawling around in his lap were the alphas attempt to cheer him up, they weren’t helping- but Baekhyun would never admit that.

“I’m sorry for commanding you again.” Kyungsoo whispered, sitting on the side of the bed, “I know you hate it, but you were hurting yourself.”

“It’s okay.” The omega whispered emotionlessly.

“Don’t lie.” Sehun requested gently, “Be mad, show something, please.”

Baekhyun went to respond when the door opened a crack.

“I’m sorry.” The President poked her head in, “I won’t enter, but I just wanted to update you guys.”

Baekhyun nodded for her to continue.

“There’s no news. I’m sorry. It’s the worst torture in the world. Waiting, when you know there’s nothing you can do. Especially for people like us. But whatever strength, courage, madness, keeps us going, you find it, at times like these.” The woman whispered, pointing to the puppies.

The omega scrunched his face up as he tried not to cry.

“You have it, soldier. It’s what’s kept you alive all this time. And it won’t fail you now.” Then, she shut the door.

Baekhyun released a soft pant before sitting up. “Can I see Taehyung?”

“Of course, I’ll take you.” Sehun offered quietly.

Baekhyun nodded as he continued to cry.

~~~~~~~

Sitting alone with Taehyung was easy.

The alpha knew when to talk, when to be quiet.

And when he didn’t have anything to offer that would help, he was still comforting.

It had been minutes, maybe hours since Baekhyun was laid into bed with the alpha, Taehyung didn’t ask questions, he always seemed to know.

“I love you.” Baekhyun whispered, breaking the silence, “I know you’ll treat my brother well.”

The alpha shifted, leaning closer to the omega, “Of course. I love you also.”

The omega shifted closer and held Taehyung's shirt.

“You smell like babies all the time now.” Taehyung whispered, “It’s nice, I think everyone thinks it’s nice, having puppies around.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun laughed quietly, “I think so to-“

Taehyung growled at the interruption, sitting over Baekhyun.

Kibum only reached over to turn on the light, “They’re back.”

Taehyung and Baekhyun rushed into the hospital.

“I don’t want that!” They heard a familiar voice growl.

Jimin was scrawny, his head shaved as he pulled the IV’s from his arm, “I don’t want this shit!”

“Jimin.” Taehyung laughed and ran in, “You're safe!”

Baekhyun smiled at the two, and felt arms pulling him into a hug.

“Jun.” he sighed into his neck, “Don't think I’m not mad, I’m pissed.”

The alpha didn't laugh as he normally would, he set Baekhyun on the ground and just looked at him.

“What? What is it?” Baekhyun worried.

“I don’t get it. Every gun was back online and on us and we flew right past them. They let us go.” Junmyeon paused before pointing towards a room with a long one way glass window. “He’s in there. The gas we used on the guards knocked him out, too, but it’s wearing off now. You should be there when he wakes up, I’ll be back with the others.”

Baekhyun couldn't have accepted faster, running into the room.

Jongin was still asleep. The omega had always loved the sight of him sleeping, he looked so young, so innocent.

But he didn’t look the same anymore. He looked gaunt, frail, and was bruised and cut.

Then, his eyes blinked open, and even they looked different.

“Jongin.” Baekhyun whispered, stepping towards his bed, “Hey, alpha, I missed you so much.” He cried.

The alpha looked confused. “Why are you here?”

“What?” The omega whispered, “What are you talking about? We’re mates, Jongin…”

“We’re not mates.” The alpha claimed, “Don't come near me.” He demanded when Baekhyun came closer.

Baekhyun stopped in place, crying at the command. “What- why? We’re mates… I have your mark- you- you have mine, Jongin.”

Jongin looked weak as he stood up, lanky and pained as he walked cautiously around the omega. “We’re nothing, you killed my puppies- you don’t even love me.” He spat viciously.

The omega sobbed at the accusation, holding his chest, “I.. had the puppies, they’re here, I love you Jongin- love you so much.” He cried painfully.

Suddenly, the alpha was slamming him into a wall, glass shattered behind Baekhyun as Jongin growled and held him by his neck. “Don’t lie! Fucking whore, you only lie to me!”

Baekhyun choked and wrapped his fingers around the alphas that held his throat. “P-pleas- Alpha, alpha!” He cried out, “love y-you.”

The door burst open behind Jongin as he sprawled the omega across the floor, Baekhyun's face turning purple as he gasped for air.

“Jongin get off!” Chanyeol yelled, “Get off him!”

Baekhyun's hand reached up to try and shove the alphas face away, “pleas-e J-jongin!”

Jongin snarled and held his tight grip even as Chanyeol grabbed him.

“Let go!” Kyungsoo yelled, “Smell him, that’s our mate, let go!”

“He's a child killing whore!” The alpha gritted his teeth and leaned forward.

Baekhyun felt his vision get blurry, but he swore Jongin's eyes flashed to the sweet, calm alpha he knew for a split second as he smelled him.

Then, Chanyeol slammed the alphas head into the floor, knocking him out.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sat outside the one way window, watching Jongin sleep. His neck itched beneath his neck brace.

He licked his lips and took his pen between his fingers. ‘Tell me what Luhan said again.’ He wrote, turning his notebook around to his family.

“It’s called- hey no touching it, baby, you’re too swollen.” Kyungsoo said gently, grabbing Baekhyun's hand that was itching at his brace.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to talk, but only a small croaking noise came out.

“Don’t try to talk.” Jungkook requested, “You know better Hyung.”

“It’s called hijacking. They don’t know how long the Capitol’s been doing this to Jongin. It’s fear conditioning enhanced with tracker jacker venom.” Junmyeon recalled, “You were stung the first Games, remember? The venom puts the subject in a dissociative state. And they torture him with shocks and beatings and strip down his identity. And then all of that suffering and fear is redirected, associated with other memories or a person.”

Taehyung frowned, the first time he was hearing about this, “They can change his memories of his own mate?”

“They made him seem life-threatening, and… horrible.” Chanyeol mumbled, rubbing the puppies blanket between his fingers as they slept.

“But they can reverse it.” Yoongi mumbled hopefully.

Namjoon shrugged, “Fear is the most difficult thing to overcome. We’re hardwired to remember fear and anger best.”

“They put together a team. It’s new, but they’re trying.” Sehun defended.

Suddenly, the intercom came on above their heads. District Thirteen cheered for Coin as she stood before them to give a speech.

“Good evening. Yesterday, I authorized a covert rescue mission inside the Capitol. I am pleased to announce that the Victors have been liberated!

Let this day mark an historic change. With The Howling Wolf and the Victors beside us, we have sent a clear message to the Capitol, that we will never again endure injustice.

Today, a day on which we reunited family, friends, and loved ones, let all of Panem come together. Not to battle for the amusement of the Capitol, but to join hands in this fight!

Let today be the day we promise never to give up, never give in until we have made a new Panem, where leaders are elected, not imposed upon us. And where the districts are free to share the fruits of their labors and not fight one another for scraps!

This new Panem is on the horizon, but we must take it for ourselves. The road leads through the sharp mountains and deep ravines of District Two. There in the heart of Panem’s steepest mountain range lies the Capitol’s principal military facility. We can conquer this stronghold because we are one people, one army, one voice. Because today is our new beginning. Today we have freed the Victors. Tomorrow, Panem!”

Baekhyun sighed as he flipped his notebook open and scribbled in large letters. ‘Bullshit.’

And his family looked at him painfully as he stood up and watched Jongin writhe against his binds.


	39. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into Mockingjay PT. 2...

“We’re going to introduce him to the puppies today.” Chanyeol said as soon as Baekhyun was up.

“Okay.” Baekhyun croaked, his fingers immediately jumping to his bruised neck.

It had been a week since the attack. His vocal chords were still swollen, but Baekhyun was proud to hear Jongin had been making progress with the Doctors.

Well, they were complete strangers to him, so it wasn’t that surprising, Jongin wasn’t being conditioned to hate them like he was his own mate.

“Did you… want to watch?” Junmyeon asked, pulling on his jumpsuit and then noticing something golden poking out of the dresser drawer.

“Okay.” The omega repeated, climbing off the bed quietly, collecting the puppies.

“Why aren’t you wearing this?” The eldest asked.

Baekhyun coughed dryly, holding his discolored throat in pain. “Don’t… need it.”

“Fuck, it’s not him, Baekhyun.” Sehun whispered, grabbing the locket from the eldest and putting it back around the omegas neck, watching out for the purple ring around his mates neck. “He's still lost.”

‘I still can’t believe he did that to him.’ Kyungsoo growled, ‘You guys saw...he- he was going to kill him.’

‘It’s not him.’ Chanyeol defended.

“Not lost.” The omega mumbled quietly, “He can’t be... found.”

“He's been doing better.” Junmyeon whispered, “He's trying, Baekhyun, he got some memories back- Luhan told me.”

Baekhyun shrugged and cried when Kihyun accidentally kicked at his neck, it was his own fault he held the puppy too close.

Everything was his fault.

“... hates me.” Baekhyun responded, pressing a kiss to the puppy’s nose for scaring him with his whimper.

The alphas sighed and didn’t know what to do, what to say. This wasn’t Jongin, not at all.

The Jongin they knew picked flowers for Baekhyun because he thought the omega would like them.

Jongin was usually the first to wake up when he had a nightmare.

He pressed kisses the omegas face even when he slept.

Jongin would have killed anyone for so much as bumping into Baekhyun- this wasn’t him, not at all.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo replied, “But he still loves you.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun laughed emptily, “Because I can really… feel it in my neck.”

“He's your mate, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said, “You can't give up on him when we just got him back.”

And the omega replied with what he’d been saying the past week, to anything. “Okay.”

And his mates were in pain.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun stood outside of the window, fingers curled into the edge as he stood outside and watched Chanyeol walk in alone.

Jongin looked normal when he saw Chanyeol. “Hyung!” He cried, sitting up in his hospital bed, “Hyung, hi!”

It was so cute, despite how tortured the alpha looked, he sounded like the old Jongin.

“Hey.” Chanyeol said back with a slight laugh, “We’re doing something special today.”

“Oh!” Jongin exclaimed in interest. “Are we going to go out?”

The older alpha frowned and shook his head, “No… just listen to me, okay?”

Jongin looked confused, sitting back against his bed frame, “okay.”

Chanyeol glanced at the window nervously, not that he could see through it, and then knelt beside Jongin's bed. “Do you… remember our conversation yesterday? About the Quarter Quell.”

The other scrunched his nose up as he tried to recall, “... water? I don’t… Taehyung right? Someone named that? And… crying?” The alpha looked physically pained as he brought a thin hand up to grab his temple. “The mutt, the mutt he killed them, killed them-“

“We don’t call Baekhyun that.” Chanyeol sneered, “We don’t, Jongin.”

“You’re being lied to.” Jongin shot back.

“No.” The elder growled, “You are, you can’t tell what’s real and what’s not, tell me what the last thing you remember was.”

Jongin's eyes flashed blood red for a second before he was shaking it off. “Light- light.” His hand in his hair pulled and he clicked his tongue oddly, “Ah, it hurts, it hurts.”

“Okay, stop.” Chanyeol said, reaching over to grab his pack mates hand, “Stop, stop it, Nini. They’ll send me out if you freak out.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his temple as he heard Chanyeol calming him down. If the puppies wouldn’t be safe with Jongin the omega wouldn’t let them go in, he physically couldn’t.

Jongin deserved to see them, and the omega wanted to see his reaction, but he wouldn’t let the puppies go if Jongin was going to hurt them.

“Are you done? You calm?”

Jongin nodded and tapped his fingers as if holding himself together by the motion.

Chanyeol looked like he was debating something as he stood up, “Okay.” He decided, “Promise me you're not going to hurt anyone.”

The alpha had no idea what the elder was asking, it was obvious in his blank stare, so Chanyeol instead turned to the door and opened it.

“Come on, just- not too close, let him smell them first.”

Kyungsoo held the puppies bag to his chest as the pack shuffled in, scooting back against the wall like he wasn’t sure if it was safe to get close.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin said with a sort of edge as he sat up and looked curiously, “What is that?”

Then, Jisung let out a barking noise, soft and sweet. He wanted attention, Baekhyun recognized it immediately.

“Shit.” Sehun whispered, blocking Jongin's view as he reached into the bag.

“What’s that?” Jongin repeated, “What’s that, what’s the smell?”

Junmyeon nodded at Sehun as he held Jisung to his chest, permission for him to turn around.

The maknae turned around to face the hospital bed with a nervous look. “Puppies.”

“Puppies?” Jongin tilted his head like he couldn’t process what was said, “Whose? Let me smell.”

“No.” Kyungsoo shook his head and grabbed Sehun's shoulder, “No, he's not ready, don’t.”

“He's not going to hurt them.” Junmyeon defended, “Stop it.” He added as Kyungsoo blocked Jongin's view of the runt. “Kyungsoo, stop it.”

“Want to see!” Jongin moved his feet like he was trying to get up, but his ankles were restrained. “Love puppies, I love them, let me see.”

Kyungsoo growled as Sehun stepped closer to the bed, the maknae moving to kneel beside the bed.

Jisung sniffed curiously, a quiet whine coming from his throat as he writhed in Sehun's palms like he wanted down.

“Smells… like…” Jongin leaned over the side of the bed and sniffed at the puppy who was cupped protectively. “... whose?” He sat back and leaned against his pillow with a blank face.

“Ours.” Junmyeon sighed and leaned on the footboard, “He's ours, and he has two brothers.”

“No.” The alpha looked so confused it was painful, “That’s not- that's not right, that’s not what happened.”

“It is.” Sehun stepped closer and Baekhyuns back went stiff as he set Jisung on Jongin's lap. “He's yours.”

Jongin had tears in his eyes, but he didn’t look sad, he didn’t look like he knew he was crying at all as he smiled and picked up the puppy. “Hi, hi you’re pretty!”

“His name is Jisung, the runt.” Chanyeol said, “They're a month and a half old, see… he knows your scent already.”

The alpha laughed wetly as Jisung pawed at the air with excited noises. Probably because he finally put a face to the cinnamon smell.

“More? Let me see.” Jongin cried.

Kyungsoo looked weary as Junmyeon forced the carrying bag from his chest with a frown.

“Kihyun.” The eldest whispered as he put the red puppy down, “Taeyong.” He added to the mix.

“Wow.” Jongin sniffed and looked at them, “Wow, wow.”

“Right?” Chanyeol knelt at the side of the bed opposite Sehun so they could make sure the puppies didn’t fall, “They're amazing.”

Jongin didn’t respond as he listened to the puppies noises before pulling Taeyong to his nose with a confused noise.

The alphas watched carefully as Jongin's eyes flashed a red for less than a second while he smelled the puppy who wiggled excitedly at the attention.

“I guess…” the alpha set Taeyong down on his chest with a confused expression, “I guess the omega did something right, for once.”

It felt like Baekhyun got all the air knocked out of him, he would have liked to be strangled again instead, but he couldn’t stop listening.

“Baekhyun always does things right, the reason you’re here is because of him, you… you should try harder, Jongin, remember.” Kyungsoo defended him.

“Why?” Jongin spat, “Because he’s your mate, fine, have him- I don’t care!”

“What are you talking about? He’s our mate- our imprint.” Sehun interrupted, on edge as Jongin tapped his fingers anxiously.

“Not mine, not mine! He doesn’t love us! It was a game- Kyungsoo only- Kyungsoo only!”

Chanyeol carefully began picking up the puppies while Jongin was distracted.

“He loves you.” Kyungsoo said softly, “You don’t remember correctly, you have gaps, Jongin. He loves you, he mated you, he had pups with you- he loves all of us. Why else would he do all of this for you?”

Jongin growled so loud it made the puppies pull their ears down and Baekhyun had enough.

The omega ran around the corner and into the room, going straight for the puppies.

“Omega!” Jongin growled as Junmyeon shoved his shoulders down on the bed, “You did something right for once!”

It hurt so much worse when he was saying it directly to him. “Okay.” Baekhyun whispered.

“You omega whore, tell them the truth! Tell them, mutt!”

“Shut up, Jongin!” Sehun screamed as they began to walk out, pushing Baekhyun out.

“Give me my puppies, give them to me!” Jongin kicked at the restraints, “Omega! Stop!”

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, holding the puppies blanket to his chest. “Okay.” He cried.

Jongin looked at him like he was a predator, like he was his enemy. “You had puppies, my puppies.” He said it viciously, but it was a question.

“Yes.” The omega cried, back to the open door.

“You started the rebellion.” Jongin added then, eyes flashing red back and forth like he couldn’t make up his mind whether he was mad or not.

“Yes, alpha.”

Jongin made a soft noise before going stiff and growling again, as if his instinctual reaction pissed him off. “You’re a whore.”

Baekhyun felt hands pulling him back out of the room and he held the doorway, he wanted to hear what Jongin had to say, he just wanted to hear his voice even if it hurts. “Okay.”

“Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Jongin screamed, “I wish I never imprinted on you!”

Baekhyun choked and nodded, “I wish the s-same.”

“Liar!” The alpha screamed, “Liar, lies!”

“I love you, Nini.” The omega cried painfully, holding the door as he felt one of the alphas trying to pull him out.

“Liar! Liar! Mutt, mutt!” Jongin hit at his legs.

And Baekhyun had to watch nurses push behind him just to sedate the alpha. He dropped the blanket, and walked out.

~~~~~~

The omega barely realized how he got in this position, a gun held under his jaw, the ground rumbling, and his friends and family screaming behind him.

It wasn’t his idea- but he didn’t fight against it.

District Two had been fighting against the rebels, and Baekhyun found the sight of the refugees cornered by the rebels disgusting, but he had a job to do.

The plan was to just film a propo, and force them to surrender. But things never went as planned, District Two always held the strongest tributes, so they fought back, hard.

A man, a District Two refugee had fallen to the ground, Baekhyun heard so many gunshots, so he assumed he was hit.

“Hold your fire!” He yelled, running towards the man. “He needs help!”

And then, the refugee held a gun to his jaw, and Baekhyun, sadly, wasn’t scared.

“Baekhyun!” He heard his mates screaming.

“Drop it!” Zitao ordered the man.

The refugee only sneered, “Give me one reason i shouldn't shoot you.”

“Drop the gun!”

Baekhyun stayed still and paused as he looked at the man, “I can't.”

The omega saw confusion on the refugees face. “I guess that's the problem, isn't it? We blew up your mine. You burned my district to the ground. We each have every reason to want to kill each other. So if you wanna kill me, do it. Make Snow happy.”

“Baekhyun, stop!”

“I'm tired of killing his slaves for him.” Baekhyun added.

“I'm not his slave.” The man responded.

The omega licked his lips and laughed pitifully. “I am. That's why we killed Mingyu. And he killed Taeyong. And Taeyong killed Seungcheol. It just goes around and around. And who wins?” Baekhyun paused and watched the refugees grip slipping, loosening.

“Always Snow. I am done being a piece in his game. District Twelve, District Two. We have no fight. Except the one the Capitol gave us. Why are you fighting the rebels?

You're neighbors. You're family. These people are not your enemy. We all have one enemy. And that's Snow.

He corrupts everyone and everything. He turns the best of us against each other. Stop killing for him.”

The refugee let him go then, and Baekhyun was dragged back to the rebels.

He stood up and he was angry. He was livid actually.

The worst part is he couldn’t tell if he was mad that he had lived, or if he was mad to be standing on President Coins side.

It didn’t matter, because overall President Snow was his main issue. His main nightmare.

“Tonight, turn your weapons to the Capitol. Turn your weapons to Snow.”

The refugees were silent, putting down their weapons when suddenly, a stray bullet came flying, and he heard everyone panicking.

“Fuck, baby!”

The omega frowned because he wasn’t bleeding, but his ribs hurt as he was carried to a hovercraft.

At least when he was passed out he didn’t have any nightmares to think up.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sighed and rolled on his side in the hospital bed, reaching over to pet the small box of puppies in the chair beside the bed.

The curtain was pulled opened.

“Hey.”

The omega smiled briefly, “Hey, have you met the puppies yet?”

Jimin laughed and nodded, “Of course, Taehyung and Jungkook don't shut up, ever. So what’s the news?”

“Two bruised ribs, bruised lung.”

“Huh.” Jimin mused, lifting up the box of sleeping puppies to place it on the hospital bed. “Of course, your costume would be bulletproof.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun mumbled as the beta collected the puppies bottle from the counter across from him.

“Yup.” Jimin sighed and sat in his chair, leaning his head on his palm, “Heard your mates are pretty mad at you, I’m running if they come.”

Baekhyun snorted and helped Kihyun over the edge. “Yeah? Take me with you.”

“That bad, huh?”

The omega shrugged and placed Kihyun on the side of his pillow because it hurt too much to let him crawl on him. “We haven’t spoken very much… in like ten days.”

“Why? Tell me, I’m a good listener, Hoseok approved, and you know that man can talk for days.” Jimin coerced.

Baekhyun sighed and pressed his cheek to Kihyuns fur, “They're… it’s just hard to look at them and then… just know Jongin can't even see his own puppies without someone fearing he would hurt them.”

“I heard he’s gotten way better since you last saw him, Taehyung said he saw Jungkook talking to him and he was fine. They messed us up pretty bad, huh?”

“Yes, and he doesn’t hate Jungkook so he can stand to look at him.” Baekhyun pointed out, rocking Kihyun softly.

The curtain moved and the omega sighed as his mates walked in.

“I am completely running away now, see you later pretty.” Jimin said immediately, pushing past the alphas.

Baekhyun cringed in pain as he sat himself against the headboard, Kihyun on his legs crying when he wasn’t being held for that split second.

“You wanna run away too?” Sehun said softly, reaching out to pet Kihyun.

“Honestly.” Baekhyun murmured, “If I could run, maybe.”

The alpha snorted quietly.

Then, they went quiet, watching Baekhyun rub Kihyuns stomach and lick his face, it was the only time the omega looked calm or somewhat happy lately, with the puppies.

“You guys going to yell at me or just watch?” The omega whispered, pressing his cheek down beside Kihyuns face so the puppy could see him. Kihyun immediately started up with an excited noise and pressed his nose to Baekhyun's scent gland.

“We’re not yelling at you when you already know what you did wrong.” Junmyeon responded quietly.

Baekhyun smiled softly at the puppy before looking up at his mates, “Do I?”

“You could have died.” Kyungsoo commented, sitting at the foot of the hospital bed, “You’ve barely been talking to us.” He added, placing a hand on Baekhyun's ankle.

The omega shook his head, “Everyday I almost die.”

“This time you wanted it, sweetheart. We heard you; normally, you would try harder, you’d beg and you’d cry and it would be heartbreaking, but it works.” Chanyeol explained, crossing his arms with a sad expression. “There's a lot of pressure, we know, but who would take care of the puppies better than us if we died? You need to have at least the will to live, Baekhyun.”

“Jungkook would.” Baekhyun replied immediately.

Junmyeon sighed, “Okay, what about Jongin then? He’s been getting better, his therapist has been having him figure out what’s real and what’s not, you should try again.”

“No.”

“We showed him footage of your speech in Two.” Sehun added quickly, “He had real memories of you.”

“That still doesn't mean I'm going there.” The omega growled, “that doesn’t mean I’d allow the puppies in there again, no.”

“He's strapped down. He can't hurt you.” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun frowned and shook his head, “No. This is different. Junmyeon, i really don't want to.”

Finally, Baekhyun saw the anger he had been looking for.

Chanyeol turned to him with a glower, “It doesn't matter what you want. It's for Jongin. What's the harm in trying?”

Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo growl at the older but he pulled Kihyun to his chest as he sat up, eyes getting watery. “The harm is my own feelings, god, you sound like Yifan.”

The omega let out a cry as he began scooting off the bed with the puppy.

“Babe-“ Junmyeon went to help him and Baekhyun glared through his hair.

“We’re nothing like Yifan.” Chanyeol argued, genuinely offended, “Where are you going?”

“Going to see Jongin so you don’t have to demand I do so.” Baekhyun whispered as he put on his hospital slippers, “So I can be a good omega, now move.”

~~~~~~~

Jongin looked healthier than Baekhyun had seen him.

His face was healing and his skin was less pale. It made the omega relieved, but not very much so.

Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Jongin screaming at him, strangling him.

Baekhyun nodded nervously at Zitao who was guarding the room.

“You so much as a step towards the door I’ll unlock it for you, you sure you don’t want me to hold Kihyun?” The soldier offered, finding it odd the little omega was alone, but as he looked to the window and saw his mates looking guilty, he figured it definitely wasn’t his business.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun was always soft spoken, but it was so quiet these days. “He… Kihyun is being cranky today.”

“You’re a good parent, Baekhyun.” Zitao whispered as he typed the door code.

The omega smiled softly and shook his head, “No, I’m not.” And he smelled like pain.

Baekhyun held Kihyun tightly to his chest, the puppy sucking on his shirt as he walked into the hospital room.

The alpha turned at the scent immediately, but he didn’t immediately lose his mind like the last few times.

Instead, he kind of just overlooked Baekhyun.

“Kihyun… right?” He asked quietly.

The omega chewed his lip nervously and nodded, waving back and forth on his feet, back against the wall.

Jongin looked him over for a second before laughing quietly. “Not going to bite, I’m all strapped down, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun frowned and nodded, stepping closer to the end of the bed. “Well, you did try to kill me.”

The alpha's eyes got sad for a moment as he eyed the omega, looking over the gold sticking out over his collarbones, the corner of his claim peeking out when Baekhyun rubbed his nose to Kihyuns at the puppies noises.

“You’re very pretty, aren’t you?”

“You used to think so.” The omega responded.

“Huh.” Jongin squinted, “That my mark? Can I see?”

Baekhyun set Kihyun gently on the bed, watching him start crawling around for a second before he pulled his collar to the side.

“Closer.” Jongin whispered, “I can’t do anything, I can smell your fear omega.”

The omega knelt beside the alphas shoulders, hands getting clammy as he watched Kihyun crawl to distract himself.

Jongin took an inhale of the omegas scent before sitting back curiously. “It's weird, you smell like me.”

“It’s because I accepted your imprint, and we’re mates.” Baekhyun sat back on his heels.

“Junmyeon Hyung said the puppies are ours, mine, real or not?”

The omega scrunched up his nose, “Real, they smell like you too.”

Jongin tilted his head, confused at why Baekhyun smelled so upset. “Why do you smell like you might cry?”

“Because… because I love you so much.”

“Did I love you? People keep telling me I did.” The alpha asked quietly.

Baekhyun felt a tear fall of his face, “You… you used to so much.”

“Maybe that’s why I feel like this.” Jongin whispered, laying back to look at his puppy.

“Like… what?” The omega asked, leaning over to pull Kihyun back to the middle of the bed.

“Like… it hurts to see you in pain.”

And for the first time in a while, Baekhyun laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to leave chapters on a good note!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/-CXBIAH4Kgo


	40. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun tried.

Baekhyun smiled across the table at Taehyung and Jimin play arguing.

The hospital had a small family room and that’s where they had all been meeting for meals.

The omega hadn’t gone to see Jongin in days, not since the last time because he wanted to remember the alpha on a good note, with something nice.

His mates weren’t pushing him anymore, and Baekhyun was still kind of upset about that, but it didn’t stop them from being a family- it just made him passive aggressive.

“It’s cause you’re bald, Chimmy!” Jungkook teased, “You look so cute!”

“Hey!” Jimin growled, “I’m not bald anymore, it’s growing in, okay?”

Baekhyun snorted quietly as he held a bottle to Taeyongs mouth.

The puppies were getting so big, he couldn’t wait for them to walk and get teeth, but at the same time he just wanted them to stay small and pure as long as they could.

“What do you think Jisung will be?” Sehun asked Baekhyun, they’d been using any excuse to try and talk to him.

The omega glanced at him for a second before wiping his puppy’s chin. “Beta.”

“I think alpha.” A voice called from the doorway and Baekhyun stiffened as two security guards escorted Jongin in.

“Fancy bracelets.” Junmyeon mused at the blinking bracelets with a chain holding his wrists together, the alpha balancing his tray awkwardly.

Jongin laughed the same pretty, cute laugh Baekhyun loved. “Yup, high tech, I’m a liability- can’t even sit here without your permission.”

And it was such a Jongin thing to say Baekhyun looked at his lap and focused on watching Taeyong feed.

“Of course he can sit here, run off.” Jimin said to the guards. “Jongin and I are good friends, we had adjourning cells in the Capitol, we’re very familiar with each others screams.”

Baekhyun knew Jimin just had a crude sense of humor, but it burned.

He lifted Taeyong and his bottle up and set them in Junmyeon’s lap instead, climbing to his feet.

“Hey, Baek. Hey, I was just teasing.” Jimin said with sad eyes as the omega began walking out.

Jongin frowned and tilted his head as he took a seat between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun lied.

“Then stay, Hyung.” Jungkook requested, hand holding his brothers wrist over the arm of the couch.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth as he looked at Jungkook with glossy eyes. “I can’t.”

And everyone’s eyes followed the omegas back as he pushed through the guards in the doorway.

“I made him sad.” Jongin commented, sounding confused.

“Hyung loves you, he doesn’t want to see you like this.” Taehyung explained.

Jongin turned his head and frowned.

Then, Jisung started crying in Baekhyun's empty spot, the tail that was once wagging as he sniffed his way to see Baekhyun stopped as he lay on his stomach.

The puppy squeaked high pitched cries as he realized his Mommy wasn’t here anymore.

“Shh. Cub.” Kyungsoo reached over to pick him up, “I know, Mommy will come see you again in a little.”

Jisung was adamant, crying full force as Kyungsoo tried to comfort him.

“I want to… can I?” Jongin asked, his chains quietly rattling as he set his tray on the coffee table.

Kyungsoo froze a moment too long and Junmyeon elbowed him with a warning look.

“Okay, just… careful, Jongin.” He requested as he handed over the puppy.

“I’d never hurt them, Kyungsoo.” The alpha responded, pulling Jisung to his nose, “They're mine too, the omega said so.”

“The omegas name is Baekhyun.” Jungkook pointed out, “And he’s a great person so it’s be great if you’d stop hurting him.”

“Jungkook.” Junmyeon scolded, “Stop it. He doesn’t remember anything.”

Jungkook scoffed as he stood up, “You know… you guys have been doing a really shitty job at being his mates.”

The alphas flinched at the youngers glare.

“What are you trying to say, Jungkook?” Chanyeol called out, “We love him, but we have a lot going on too, it’s not always about Baekhyun all of the time.”

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's sleeve and the younger gently unraveled his mates fingers, “Baekhyun thinks it’s about you guys all the time, you know… sometimes I…” Jungkook stopped himself.

“Just spit it out.” Kyungsoo growled, “You’ve already started up, might as well finish it.”

Jungkook puffed his chest out as he growled, “Fine. Sometimes I wonder if he’d have been happier with Yifan, if he never met you guys.”

The alphas went silent as everyone looked at Jungkook in disbelief.

“Yeah, I wonder the same thing, bunny.” Chanyeol said quietly.

“No.” Jongin shook his head and they were surprised as the alpha's eyes flashed red with something other than anger. “No, He's mine, he’s mine.” It was sadness.

And then, Jungkook smiled.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun folded his clothes up and laid them in a duffel bag, he couldn’t face his mates right now, but things never went his way.

“What are you doing?”

The omega sighed and looked at the door, “I’m going to ask Coin to send me out.”

“You’re kidding.” Junmyeon growled as he shut the door behind him, “No way.”

“I'm going to kill Snow. Nothing good is safe while he's alive. And I can't make another speech about it.”

His mates shook their heads

“Tiny, you’re not going alone, no.” Chanyeol said softly, grabbing Baekhyun's shoulder gently.

“No more cameras. No more propos. No more games. He needs to see my eyes when I kill him.” The omega continued.

“Hey, listen please.” Chanyeol requested, “Listen to us, okay?”

Baekhyun huffed as he turned around to look at them. “I’ve already made up my mind, where are the puppies?”

“With Jungkook, and no, listen please.” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun's cheeks gently, running his thumbs over them, “We know we haven’t been very good to you lately, but this is about Jongin, right?”

“I can’t let him get away with this.” The omega whispered, eyes searching Kyungsoo's. “I can’t, no.”

“Then we go as a team.” Junmyeon surprised the omega. “A few more days, Baek, wait a few days and we’ll get a team together.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, “You're not going to tell me no?”

The alphas frowned and Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek. “Of course not, never.”

The omega smiled and started walking towards the door.

“Hey, where are you going now?” Sehun sighed.

Baekhyun spun around with a smile, “I’m going to go tell Jongin!”

The alphas laughed as he walked out.

“Do you think he even knows it’s past lights out?” Sehun snorted.

“Doesn’t matter, he knows Jongin's door code.” Junmyeon responded with an adoring smile.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun didn’t realize it was so late.

He had half a mind to turn around when he didn’t see anyone in the halls, but this was the only time he’d be able to see Jongin unsupervised.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid, but he just wanted to try, just once and if it went horrible… he didn’t really care.

Things couldn’t get worse for Baekhyun anyways.

So, he typed in the code and felt bad because it was pitch black, and Jongin was probably sleeping.

Baekhyun wavered, about to turn around and leave.

“Who is it?” Jongin sounded exactly the same when he was tired. It made Baekhyun's heart race.

The omega licked his lips and hoped his heart would stop racing. “I’m sorry… I… forgot it was so late.” His eyes searched through blackness but he couldn’t see Jongin.

“Oh.” He heard whispered, “I can’t see you… come here.”

Baekhyun shuffled closer until his knee bumped the edge of the bed and he had to lean over to feel where he was, his hand touched Jongin's leg and he pulled back quickly, “I’m sorry- I’m sorry.”

Jongin laughed through the darkness, “It’s okay.”

The omega stood still, nervously. The alpha could probably see perfectly in the darkness, but omegas couldn’t.

He felt fingers wrap around his wrist and jumped before relaxing at the soft grip, he didn’t realize Jongin's arms weren’t strapped down.

“We used to lay together real or not real?”

Baekhyun gulped. “Real. You like… you liked to sleep over me.”

Jongin didn’t respond, only giving the omega a harsh tug and pulling him on his front.

Baekhyun's heart raced as he fell forward, hands finding purchase on the alphas boney chest.

“I can’t remember very well.” Jongin explained, “Show me?”

Maybe it was Baekhyun's instincts as his mate that had him crawling up to lay his cheek on the alphas collarbone, or it was pure stupidity because not even a month ago he was strangled by the same hands.

Not even two weeks ago he was yelled at and ridiculed by this same alpha.

But it was his mate, and Baekhyun's fault was that he loved his mates too much.

“I think… I remembered something.” Jongin whispered.

Baekhyun sat up to look down at the alpha and flinched as Jongin touched his jaw. “What?”

“You were sleeping… and you were so pretty- you’re so pretty.” Jongin began, his fingers trailing over Baekhyun's shaking lips, “I remember… watching you and thinking I was lucky, I think you were pregnant because I kept touching your stomach.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly, “And then what?” He needed to work on how hopeful he sounded.

Jongin smiled at Baekhyun's smile, “Then you woke up, and you looked so happy. Why?”

“Because you… used- you make me happy.” The omega admitted, “Because I loved- love you so much.”

“I kissed you then.” Jongin added quietly, looking into the omegas eyes, “I remember it felt good, like.. like when I smell you I don’t think it used to make me mad- it made me feel good.”

Baekhyun felt his eyes tearing up as he nodded. “Yeah, we’re- we were mates.”

“We still are.” The alpha said quickly, “We are, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you don’t know.” Baekhyun whispered, taking a chance and touching the ends of Jongin's hair.

“Alphas don’t make their mates sad. But you smell so sad.” Jongin analyzed, “I want to remember, I’m sorry. You- you should go so I don’t hurt you.”

Baekhyun released a cry and shook his head, pressing his nose to Jongin's collarbone, “I don’t want to, I don’t care if you hurt me, don’t make me le-leave, please.”

“Tell me something then, tell me… a story.”

The omega felt his tears drip onto Jongin's neck as he sat up, “... about what?”

“Something you like.” Jongin's eyes shook as he looked at the omegas tears, “Something that makes you happy, I want to… know what you smell like happy.”

Baekhyun laughed wetly and adjusted his arms to rest over Jongin's shoulders. “Do you remember any times we mated?”

The alphas shook his head and Baekhyun sniffed in his cinnamon scent to calm down.

“You used to hold me for hours after… whispering sweet things to me. I’d always ask you never to leave, to always keep me safe no matter what, and you always had such a pretty smile- so, so cute and I love it so much.” Baekhyun gulped as he stared at Jongin's face, “And you always told me always, that you’d always protect me.”

“And that made you happy?” The alpha asked, “I didn’t do a very good job then, did I? Because you’re sad now, you’ve been hurt.”

“It made me happy.” The omega looked over Jongin's face, “You did very well, I’m really proud.”

Jongin scrunched his nose up as a thought came to his mind, “A good alpha… right? You used to say that?”

And Baekhyun sobbed, “V-very good alpha, You're a very, very good alpha, Jongin.” He commented, leaning over to press his nose to the alphas jaw.

The alpha furrowed his brows as his own tears started falling, “I don’t feel like I’m doing very good.”

“Jongin.” The omega cried, scooting closer to the alphas face, “I don’t care if you hurt me, pleas- please I want to kiss you, don’t- just stay with me.”

Jongin lifted one of his hands and touched Baekhyun's mark, the omega whimpered softly. “Okay, okay.”

Baekhyun cried as he leaned down to pressed his mouth to the alphas, Jongin made a small noise from his chest and wrapped a hand around the omegas wrist that was touching the alphas jaw.

The omega was being too much, asking for too much, and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop trying to lick into the alphas mouth to taste him for the first time in months, but Jongin tried to keep it soft, like he was scared.

Baekhyun whined slightly against the alphas mouth and bit his bottom lip gently and Jongin's hand tightened on his wrist painfully.

Baekhyun cried out quietly, but continued to press himself into the alpha for attention.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin whispered, loosening his grip, “I’m sorry, you should stop.” He said as Baekhyun pressed kisses to the corner of his mouth.

“No.” The omega cried, tears pouring down to his swollen lips, “Please.. please.”

“Why… are you crying?” The alpha mumbled, acting on instinct and licking the corner of the omegas mouth where the tears were gathering.

Baekhyun laughed quietly, “Why are you?”

Jongin frowned and reached up to touch his face, surprised at the tears. “I… don’t know.”

“What do you know?” The omega asked, pulling his wrist to his chest to rub away the throbbing.

The alpha followed his movements with a pain expression, “I know… that it hurts when you’re in pain… and- I- I can’t control myself, you need to go- you need to- Baekhyun-“

The omega hadn’t heard his name from the alpha in so long, he wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist with a cry straight from his chest. “I want to stay with you, alpha, I want to stay with you- don’t make me- please, don’t make me go, don’t.”

“Okay.” Jongin couldn't figure out why he was crying so much as he placed a hand on the omegas hair. “Okay, sleep with me, sleep.”

“Don’t change in the morning.” Baekhyun whimpered, “Stay just like this, please, I love you.”

The alpha sobbed then, his hand holding the omegas head to his chest. “I can’t-can't promise you anything, just remember me like this, it’s a dream, just remember it like it’s a dream.”

“But I want it to be real.” Baekhyun sobbed, fingers curling into Jongin's shirt, “It’s not a dream, I don’t want it to be.”

And they both fell asleep crying.

~~~~~~~

The next morning, Baekhyun's mates were frantic.

The omega hadn’t come back, and they checked Jungkook's room- only the pack and puppies were there, not their little mate.

So, they ran to the hospital wing.

Kibum was arguing with a staff member when they got there, running over to the window Kibum was pointing into.

“You need to leave them, he’ll hurt Baekhyun if you pull him.” Kibum argued.

The four alphas peered through the window and saw Jongin awake, the tiny omega curled on his chest asleep. But it was worrying, because Jongin's eyes kept flashing red, and he looked like he was fighting himself.

“He’s going to hurt the omega if we don’t sedate him.” The nurse argued, “Baekhyun is more important.”

“Both of you- leave.” Chanyeol growled, “That’s our pack, we’ll take care of it.”

Jongin pulled his hair aggressively, strands getting caught between his fingers. “It’s real, it’s real.”

“Go!” Junmyeon hissed, making Kibum and the staff jump in fright. “Move.” He added, walking over to the door.

Jongin growled at his pack members as they walked in, “Stop, stop.” But he wasn’t talking to them, it was like he was talking to himself.

“Come on Jongin, be quiet!” He whispered frantically, “Gotta be quiet, quieter, too much, not so loud Jongin!”

Baekhyun woke up with a quiet moan at the alphas crying.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo said softly, like when they were speaking to the puppies, “Calm down, it’s just us.”

“No! It’s fake!” Jongin cried, hands holding the back of Baekhyun's shirt, “It’s always fake- fake- it’s fake!”

The alphas shared a look as Baekhyun began to move with a scared whine and Jongin held him in place.

“Nini, it’s just us, your pack.” Junmyeon raised his hands non-threateningly. “We’re just going to get Baekhyun, okay?”

Jongin snarled and pulled Baekhyun up by his shirt, not hearing the omegas crying. “Mine! Mine, you can’t have him!”

“Jongin!” Baekhyun cried as the alphas tightened around his shoulders painfully, “please, please.”

Sehun growled at the omegas pained cries, “Jongin, you’re hurting him, stop!”

Jongin clicked his tongue and let out a territorial snarl, “Mine- He's mine, can’t have him, mine!”

“Okay!” Chanyeol yelled, “He's yours okay, please stop, He's bleeding.”

Baekhyun whimpered at the alphas nails clawing into his arm, “Nini, please, please.”

Jongin gasped and let go of the omega, shoving him off the bed. “Go away! Go away!”

“Baby.” Junmyeon whispered as Baekhyun whined, holding his side. “Baek, are you okay?”

He took a step forward before Jongin snarled again, “Don't come here- Don't come near me.”

“It’s okay.” The omega cried, grabbing the edge of the bed, “I’m okay, it’s okay.”

Jongin curled his lip up at the omega trying to move to the other side of the bed but his legs were restrained, he could only lean away.

“Jongin, alpha, it’s okay.” Baekhyun muttered softly, “It was an accident, it's okay.”

“Go.” Jongin scrunched his nose up as he cried, “I’m the mutt, I’m the mutt- it’s me.”

“No it’s not.” Baekhyun argued, placing his forehead in the alphas hip through the blanket, “You’re Jongin, you’re just Jongin, my alpha.”

The alphas always told Baekhyun his crying was the most painful sound, but the omega would always argue it was the alphas crying that hurt him.

“No-o.” Jongin sobbed, “No, I’m dangerous.”

“Baekhyun…” Sehun warned as Jongin began to shake uncontrollably, “Come here, omega.”

“You’re just a little sick.” Baekhyun ignored Sehun and grabbed Jongin's hand, pressing his knuckles to his lips. “That’s okay though, we can be sick together, okay?”

Jongin dug his nails into the omegas palm and Baekhyun's mates growled as they smelt more blood.

“Baek!” Chanyeol snarled, “Stop it we’ll have to command you, we don’t want to.”

“Then don’t!” Baekhyun cried, “It’s fine, He's in pain too!”

Jongin suddenly pulled the omega to his chest, nosing at his hair, “You’re in pain, I’m so-sorry I keep hurting you, I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun sniffed and pressed his lips to Jongin's cheek, “You take care of me, remember? Can you remember? You can make some mistakes.”

“Always right?” The alpha breathed in his neck, “Y-you said I told you always?”

The omega gulped as he nodded, “Yes, Jongin.”

Jongin licked his cracked lips and held the omega gentler, like he used to, preciously. “When I get better I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay.”

“I promise.”

“I believe you.”

And Baekhyun hoped he would keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost done writing mockingjay!!! Woooo idk what series to do next.... another Baek centric? Maybe Kyungsoo centric? What series would you like to see? Maze runner? Twilight? Did you guys enjoy the alpha/ omega dynamic Au?


	41. Nightlock Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Game.

There was a celebration.

A celebration of hope, of reunion.

It was pretty, people dancing, strangers congratulating and wishing Baekhyun's pack happiness.

What they didn’t know was that they were leaving tonight.

Chanyeol overheard the nurses talking about a medic delivery tonight at midnight, and they were counting down until the last minute.

They were going to the Capitol, no matter what.

There were only a few people who knew.

Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Kibum.

Yifan had already been in the Capitol, helping Commandor Paylor keep what little area they had contained in the Capitol.

So it was just them.

Baekhyun figured the puppies knew, they were louder than normal, needier.

“One of us should stay.” Sehun whispered under the music, bouncing Kihyun playfully.

“You should.” Kyungsoo responded, “You should stay with the puppies.”

“Jungkook is.” Junmyeon argued, “Jungkook said he would.”

“Then I’ll go.” Sehun decided, “But they will be upset.”

Baekhyun sighed and locked eyes with Taehyung dancing with Jimin and waved,“They’re already upset.”

“Hyung.” Jungkook whispered, walking over with a nervous smile, “Dance with me?”

The omega laughed quietly, “You know I’m horrible, bunny.”

“We don’t know if they’ll be another chance.” Jungkook responded.

Baekhyun chewed his lip as he accepted his brother's hand.

Jungkook pulled him into his arms, holding his smaller brother to his chest. The omega tangled the ends of his fingers into Jungkook's hair.

Jungkook always smelled like oranges, always.

And it only made the older tear up.

“You’ll be safe, right?”Jungkook sounded like he was a child again, the eight year old that cried when Baekhyun brought them dead birds for dinner.

“Yes.” Baekhyun lied.

He heard Jungkook gulp and pressed his nose into his younger brothers jaw. “And you’ll be safe?”

“Yes.” Jungkook whispered, “And your babies, we’ll all be safe.”

“That’s… I’m happy.” Baekhyun felt his knuckles whitening on his brothers shirt as they spun around.

“I thought ... we didn’t lie to each other.”

The omega huffed a laugh, “Just this once, okay? Because I’m older, listen to me.”

Jungkook didn’t laugh like he wanted, instead, he stopped moving and picked up the smaller in a hug, Baekhyun's feet off the ground. “Don’t die.”

“I won’t.” The omega dug his face into Jungkook's shirt, “And if I do, I want you to be happy.”

“Okay, but I won’t raise your children, Hyung.”

“What?” Baekhyun's voice cracked, “What do you mean?”

Jungkook pulled back to kneel down, cupping the omegas face and brushing his tears off, “Because I want them to know they had such powerful parents, I won’t raise them as mine, because they should know all about you- all about Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun… Jongin. They’ll know all about you guys, and they’ll be proud.”

“Ye-ah?” Baekhyun croaked, pressing his forehead to his brothers. “You think so?”

“I know it.” Jungkook replied, “Because everyone that meets you guys is proud to know you- I’ll tell them all about how you guys fought for them, they’ll be safe. And they’ll be loved- and they’ll love you guys.”

“Jungkook…” Baekhyun whimpered, “Thank you, Jungkook I l-love you.”

~~~~~~~~

Leaving was the hard part, leaving behind the puppies and their family.

Jongin had no idea, he was too fragile, he wouldn’t be able to keep a secret.

So they felt guilty.

But not as guilty as when they were saying goodbye to the puppies. They had cried like they knew, whimpering and screaming high pitched like they did when they were afraid.

So they had to pretend, pretend they were only staying the night with Jungkook, that it wasn’t their own tears dripping onto the puppies fur when they gave them kisses.

Like it didn’t hurt when Taeyong started howling and holding up his paw as if it was hurt because he wanted them to stay.

But it hurt so much, so much.

They heard the crying even as they walked down the hallways, the party still on going so it was empty, it was easy to sneak into the hoverboard, all five of them curled up behind boxes of painkillers and medicine.

“Do… do you guys think we’re bad parents?” Kyungsoo broke the silence, his armor scraping on the metal floor grates as he pulled his knee up, “Will they be okay?”

“Since when are you the pessimistic one?” Junmyeon whispered, “You can't think that way Soo.”

“You’re thinking it too.”

And they all were. But they couldn’t admit it.

“They’re going to be okay.” Baekhyun said quietly, pulling his bow into his lap. “Jungkook… you know what he said?”

“What’d he say, sweetheart?” Sehun responded.

The omega gave his best smile despite wanting to breakdown and leaned against Chanyeol's shoulder, “If we don’t make it… he said he was going to tell them all about us.

That he was going to tell them how g-great of parents we were, that- that he would tell him all kinds of stories. Jungkoo-k will make sure they know- and that they love us as much as we love them.”

It was good that it was only them, because they all looked pathetic sitting here crying in a supply aircraft.

“Bec-ause…” Baekhyun's voice wavered, “Because we love them so much, thank you guys for giving them to me- at least- at least for the small time we had them.”

“No.” Chanyeol cried silently, leaning over to pull the omega into his lap, “Thank you, thank you, we love you so much- love them so much.”

The omegas face contorted in pain as he shifted to lay on the alphas chest, “I love you, I love you guys so much I-I know we fight sometimes, but I’ve never… I never thought I would have something so… good.”

“Baek- Baekhyun, we love you.” Sehun cried, scooting closer and placing his forehead on the omegas back, “You’ve given us everything, everything. We have no regrets with you, ever.”

“Right by your side, sweet pea.” Junmyeon wiped away his silent tears, “Always, remember?”

“I remember.”

~~~~~~

They didn’t expect so many rebel soldiers to be in the Capitol, but it explained why they needed a whole hovercraft of medicine.

As soon as the hovercraft door started opening, the pack was climbing out.

But of course they were recognized quickly.

They walked through the crowds and people stopped, turning to look at them curiously.

“Baekhyun!”

“Baek?”

“Hey. Thought you were in the hospital.” Yifan laughed and jogged over.

Baekhyun smiled politely and nodded, “I was.”

Kyungsoo stepped behind Baekhyun, looping his arm around his collarbones warningly.

“Hey!” Yixing laughed as he walked over, “Are you guys supposed to be here?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Junmyeon smiled at their old friend, “we’re here now, and we want to help.”

Yixing beamed and grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, “Come on, a meetings going on.”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun always thought Commander Paylor was an honorable leader.

She was always straight forward, never beat around the bush when they had met her in Eight.

So, seeing her standing at a podium, he thought it fit for her perfectly.

“I'm Commander Paylor of District Eight. I'm a soldier, like all of you, so here's what I know.”

Baekhyun felt the corner of his mouth turn up as he looked at her. He wished he was as strong as that, voice unwavering.

“For the first time in our lifetimes, we're standing together with thirteen districts. From what I see here, we've already made history. But history doesn't stop to celebrate.

And we're facing an enemy that will not change and will never surrender.

President Snow has pulled back Peacekeepers to fortify the center of the city. He's evacuating residents from the outer blocks.

These civilians will be confused and desperate. You are under orders not to target them.

We're deploying medical brigades to help anyone in need.

We'll show the Capitol people who we are. To slow our advance, President Snow is building a minefield of traps and lethal devices called pods. The sadistic inventions of Gamemakers meant to make sport of our deaths.

If our armies make it past Peacekeepers and other defenses, we'll converge in the center of the city at Snows mansion, where we won't just unlock his gates, but unshackle all of Panem.

If we die, let it be for a cause and not a spectacle. If we succeed, let it be for all of Panem, and let it be forever.

Yes, you've already made history. But the future, our future, starts tomorrow at dawn, when we march together into the Capitol.”

Baekhyun decided he liked her very, very much.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun shoved his gun back into his backpack, instead, turning to check his arrows.

“Babe, here.” Junmyeon passed him the outer layer of his armor to put on.

Then, their cloth tent was being opened and Yifan sighed at the sight.

“Looks like you got your meals covered.” Yifan motioned to the bags of food waiting to be shoved away.

The omega tied his boots on, “Trying to be prepared.”

“Don't lie to me. We've been hunting together all our lives. I know when you're gonna go off on your own.”

“Not alone, with his mates.” Chanyeol corrected.

Yifan ignored him, “You gonna leave me behind, too?”

It’s not that he hated Yifan, but he honestly had too much to worry about that he didn’t care either way.

But any backup is still helpful, anything to get back to the puppies sooner. “As your fellow soldier, I suggest that you stay with your unit. But I couldn't stop you if you wanted to come.”

“Never thought you’d be a soldier a year or two ago.” Yifan commented.

Baekhyun smiled up at Sehun when he helped him to his feet, “Yeah, well a lot can change over time.”

A voice came calling before Yifan could agree, “Yifan, EXO, come meet your new unit.”

The omega rolled his eyes at the pack name, he probably set himself up for it though.

They rushed over and saw a beta woman standing in the middle of a circle of people. “I'm Lieutenant Jackson, and I want to introduce you to your squad.”

She spun around, pointing to people, “This is the second Lieutenant Mitchell, best sharpshooters in panem. These are the Leeg sisters. First combat division. And this is Corporal Holmes.”

Baekhyun smiled politely before he saw a familiar figure running over, a spear in his grip.

“Taehyung?” Junmyeon said confused.

“Taehyung!” Baekhyun cried, running towards him.

The alpha lifted him up easily, “Missed me so soon, Hyung?”

“What are you doing here?” The omega asked with a laugh, “Thought you were staying to help Kook with the puppies.”

Taehyung smiled and set him back down, “Yeah, well, one of us needed to kick some ass, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let his sensitive self come here.”

Baekhyun threw his head back in a laugh as Taehyung pinched his cheek. “Don’t worry though, everyone else is staying put- with the little cubs.”

“Good!” The omega smiled, “I don’t know if it’s appropriate to say I’m glad you’re here, but I am.” Taehyung snorted and pressed his nose to the omegas hair.

“Gather 'round.” Zitao yelled, “Squad 451, you're my unit.”

Taehyung hugged his side obnoxiously as they walked back over to the circle.

Sehun pulled the omega by his shirt into his arm, “Camera crew is here.”

“Fuck.” The omega responded as he looked at Jongdae and his team.

Zitao looked around, “Lieutenant Jackson is my second-in-command. Each one of you is elite in some form of combat.

But we are a non-combat unit.”

The omega frowned, they were here to fight, not sit around.

“So we'll be following days behind the front-line troops.”

Jongdae nodded, “You're to be the onscreen faces of the invasion. The star squad. It's been decided that you're most effective when seen by the masses.”

Baekhyun scoffed so loud Zitao looked at him, and he swore the man looked apologetic.

“So we're not gonna fight?” Yifan asked in disbelief.

“That’s bullshit.” Chanyeol agreed, “We didn’t send ourselves here to sit on our asses; people are dying.”

For once, it seemed the alphas were in agreement.

“Look.” Jongdae sighed, “Our instructions are to shoot propaganda footage on the battle-scarred streets of the Capitol. You were handpicked to intimidate their forces. And inspire surrender.”

Zitao nodded, but he looked annoyed, “Even though we'll be working on abandoned streets miles behind the front lines, I guarantee you, wherever they put us, it will not be safe.

This is a war zone. It is likely that we'll encounter both active pods and Peacekeepers. You're considered high-value targets to the Capitol.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows as the Lieutenant passed them a small tiny pill. “In the event of capture, you'll be given a nightlock pill. A poison that acts immediately.”

The omega rolled the pill between his fingers as he glanced up at his mates.

“Put it away.” Kyungsoo whispered as Zitao continued, grabbing the pill from Baekhyun, sharing a look as he zipped it on the omegas chest pocket, “Okay?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered as Taehyung took his hand with a worried look.

“I've already briefed you on the pods.

I remind you, they are on every block. Our unit has been given a holo. A database that contains a detailed map of the capitol and a list of every known pod. These pods can trigger anything from bombs to traps to mutts.” Zitao pulled out a device, setting it down on a table and producing a mapped hologram.

Red dots scattered all around the map, “We cannot move without this device. There's no guarantee that our database is complete. There could be new pods that we're not aware of. Because we don't want the Gamemakers to know we have this intel, it has a self-destruct on it.

You flip this switch, say nightlock three times, and it blows itself and anything within a 10-foot radius. Stay within our unit. Even with the holo, it is likely that new pods have been set.

Whatever they contain, they are meant to kill you. We leave tomorrow morning- first thing.”

The unit began scattering and Baekhyun turned around to face his mates. They looked just as sick as he felt.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 76th Hunger Games.” Taehyung laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, be sure to comment what type of story next! 
> 
> Someone commented for a Kai centric.... hmm... 
> 
> Debating on doing another movie/book verse.
> 
> Either way, comment your suggestions! Can be another Baek centric, Soo centric... etc


	42. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they okay?

Baekhyun frowned as Jongdae tried to get them to pose for the camera, to get them to play it up.

They weren’t playing along anymore, it was wrong and cruel.

Then, the leader's radio went off on his shoulder.

“451 to base.” Zitao muttered, “They said we got a truck coming in from the south.”

The group rushed back towards base, pushing through the bustling soldiers.

Baekhyun was falling behind, content to be in the back.

“Stand down, everyone.” He heard Zitao saying, “It's friendly.”

“Put your guns down!” Chanyeol ordered, “Stop, He's not here to hurt anyone!”

The omega ran through people at his mates yell and felt like someone knocked the wind out of him as Jongin stood nervously, nose red from the cold.

He shuffled on his feet, staring down at where a guard was holding his wrist. “Shouldn’t- not safe… not safe.” He mumbled to himself.

“Stop!” Baekhyun ordered, pulling Yifan's gun down, “Everyone stop!”

“Hold up. Everyone relax.” Zitao added, “Jackson, cuff him.”

“No, let me do it.” Junmyeon intercepted, “Give me them, you’ll scare him.”

The woman handed over the cuffs and the pack leader practically ran over the Jongin.

“Jongin, this is just a precaution till we can get everything straightened out. Yeah?” He cooed, slipping the metal onto the alphas wrists.

Jongin barely blinked as he looked up with a smile, “Hyung, hi.”

“Hi, Nini.” Junmyeon smiled.

“You didn’t visit me yesterday.” Jongin realized, tapping his fingers in the air.

Baekhyun's face contorted as Sehun walked over to comfort the pack member.

“Because we were here, and we didn’t want to worry you.” Sehun explained.

Jongin frowned angrily and his eyes flickered, “You left me- you left me, left me…” He repeated, wringing his hands together erratically.

Baekhyun whimpered with a hand to his mouth and turned around to find one of his other mates, but everyone was staring at him with pity.

Kyungsoo growled and pulled him into his chest, “Okay, let’s go- there’s no show here.”

“We'll move forward a few blocks tomorrow and shoot the new footage.” Zitao said before all the units could walk off.

Baekhyun rubbed his nose into Kyungsoo's neck as Jongin was moved inside a building, and they followed behind.

Nobody wanted to mention the issue in the room even though everyone was staring.

Jongin kept mumbling to himself, pulling on strings on his clothes, his hair, anything.

He looked crazed, but he was just lost.

“If nobody is going to point it out, I will.” Yifan said, “He's not in control of himself.”

“He’s fine.” Baekhyun bared his teeth at the alpha.

Yifan scoffed, “He's been staring at nothing and talking to himself the past hour, Baekhyun, don’t kid yourself.”

The omega growled as he stood up and pointed across at Yifan, “He's my mate- if I said he was fine- he’s fine!”

Yifan opened his mouth and Jongin growled, “Mate, my mate, mate.” He parroted, “He's my mate.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief and rushed over to kneel beside him. “That’s right, baby, I’m right here.” He ran soft fingers over Jongin's temple.

“Hi.” Jongin laughed like he had no idea what was going on, like he only just realized Baekhyun was here.

“Hi, Nini.” The omega smiled and pressed his forehead to Jongin's temple, “Welcome back, love.”

Jongin made a confused noise as he beamed, “Where’d I go?” Baekhyun only smiled painfully and pressed a kiss to the alphas cheek.

“I say we schedule an around-the-clock watch on him.” Jongdae cut the attention from the two.

“The Leegs till 1700, Jongdae and I till 1900.” Zitao agreed.

Junmyeon frowned, “Give us a watch. He’s our pack.”

“And if it really came down to it, you think you could shoot him?” Yifan raised a brow.

“He's our pack, we’ll do what we need to.” Chanyeol defended.

Yifan scoffed, “So what? You’ll wait till he attacks Baek again? He’s lost his marbles, man.”

Baekhyun snarled and stood to his feet, “You don’t know shit, Yifan.”

Then, the omega turned on his heel and walked up the stairs and onto the rooftop.

Zitao sighed as he ran up the stairs, needing to keep near the omega.

“Do you ever shut up?” Kyungsoo growled, standing up to follow Baekhyun.

“Shut up…” Jongin muttered against Chanyeol's arm, “Shut up… shut up…”

Yifan sent Kyungsoo an unamused look, “You know what I'm talking about.”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun looked over the edge curiously, this part of the Capitol had been destroyed. Homes and apartment buildings only rubble, lights flickering for their last time.

It wasn’t anything like Baekhyun remembered. It didn’t have the elegance or luxury he always associated with the Capitol.

He heard footsteps behind him and he wrapped arms around himself as he spun around. “If Yifan keeps acting like this. It's gonna set him off.”

“We'll keep him contained.” Zitao assured, looking out at the view as Baekhyun looked at him.

The omega saw Kyungsoo climbing up the stairs and reached a hand out for his as he addressed Zitao, “Why would Coin do this?”

The soldier blinked before turning to look at the mated couple, “Here’s all I know. It was Jongin that she wanted rescued from the arena. She never liked you.”

Baekhyun frowned as Kyungsoo tightened his grip on his hand

“She doesn't like anybody or anything she can't control.”

Kyungsoo stiffened, “So she would put our lives in danger?”

Zitao searched the couples eyes, “She'd deny it, but…” he cut himself off with a heavy sigh.

“What?” The omega prompted.

“One way or another, this war is gonna come to an end. They promised a free election. Maybe she's starting to see you as a threat.” He started directly at Baekhyun, watching the omegas face twist into disbelief.

“Nobody would think I'd be a leader, that’s… my mates are more likely.” Baekhyun explained.

Zitao licked his lips, “But you'd throw your support to someone, and your opinion matters. Would it be her?”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in thought. There wasn’t a peculiar reason he disliked Coin, but a few little things he picked up.

How the President didn’t care about his mates opinions at all, he’d seen the woman brush off their opinions multiple times. Or how Thirteen was so strict, everything on specific schedules, no matter what, even little Minseok.

She didn’t seem to understand reality, she hadn’t been outside the bunker for years, Baekhyun didn’t think she would be a good President when she didn’t even know how to survive.

Baekhyun thought she was weak, she had a one track mind and anything she did was for herself- never for them.

Sure, she agreed and had gotten Jongin out, but at what cost? His soul? His whole being?

“If your immediate answer isn't "yes," then you're dangerous.” Zitao mumbled after a minute or so.

“She doesn't need you as a rallying cry anymore. These propos can be done without you.”

Kyungsoo growled, “What are you saying?”

Zitao swallowed painfully and held apologetic eyes, “There's only one thing you guys could do now to add more fire to this rebellion.”

Baekhyun's knees got weak as Kyungsoo huffed an angry breath to his neck. “Die.” The omega realized, “I have… we have to live- we have pu-“

“That's not gonna happen under my watch, Baekhyun.” Zitao interrupted, eyeing Kyungsoo carefully as he grabbed the omegas hand, knowing better than to mess with an angry alpha mate. “I'm planning for you guys to have a long life.”

The omegas lip trembled as Kyungsoo pressed his nose into Baekhyun's neck. “Why-y?”

“You don't owe us anything.” The alpha added.

Zitao laughed and smiled genuinely, “Because you've all earned it.”

And Baekhyun cried as he hugged the soldier.

If he had to choose, Zitao would be a candidate.

~~~~~~

Taehyung built a fire.

It was late, and pitch black out.

But it was their packs turn to watch Jongin, as if they hadn’t stayed up to watch him anyways.

Baekhyun felt Sehun's warm breathing on the back of his neck as he stared at Jongin a few feet in front of him, the alpha whispering to himself, but staring at the omega.

He didn’t know who was still up, but Jongin had- mostly- done well today, nothing that couldn’t be dealt with quickly, and Baekhyun was proud of him.

More than a month ago when Jongin had almost killed him he wondered if he would never get his mate back, but he really was just as Baekhyun always said he was- he was lost.

Jongin didn’t understand things that were happening around him because he was mostly busy trying to work out what was going on in his own mind, sorting what was real and what was implanted.

“We've been here before, you know.” The alpha suddenly started.

Baekhyun blinked his dry eyes confused, “What?”

“That look.” Jongin sat up, his blanket hanging over his shoulders, “I've seen that look.”

The omega slid out from Sehun's arm and wrapped his arms around his knees, “It’s because I love you.”

The alpha ticked his head in a way that looked uncomfortable. “Snow says you’re a liar.”

“And what do you think?” Baekhyun whispered.

Jongin squinted and started rubbing the corner of his blanket between his fingers. “I think… I’m damaged, like a broken puzzle, and I’m missing pieces.”

“You’re not.” Baekhyun said softly, “You have all the pieces… it’s just taking you a little longer to put together, and that’s okay, Nini, that’s fine.”

“Yifan said I lost them, I’m not here… but I still am.” The alpha looked frustrated as he tried to figure out how to word his feelings.

But Baekhyun understood, he always understood the boys, even when they didn’t understand themselves.

Jongin licked over his teeth as he looked over the omega. “Was told you were vicious, that you killed my children, broke my bond and became a whore.” He snapped.

Baekhyun released a soft whimper, scooting back a little and Jongin wiped the red from his eyes, looking tearful. “I'm sorry. I just can't tell what's real and what's made up anymore.”

Suddenly Baekhyun had arms around his shoulders. “Then ask. It's what Jimin does.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the omegas ear.

“Ask who?” Jongin whispered.

“Us, we’re your family.” Baekhyun responded, comforted by knowing at least Chanyeol was awake, “Yeol, Jun, Sehun, Soo, Taehyung… me, anyone.”

The alpha tapped his foot anxiously before pressing a thin hand to his temple. “You like when we carry you around in wolf form, like a puppy. Is that real?”

Baekhyun laughed quietly, “Yes, and you like to go out and hunt in your wolf, you told me it made you feel like a good alpha before.”

Jongin smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

The omega licked his lips as he sat up on his knees, “You're a hunter, you’re a dancer, you obsessed over puppies.”

Baekhyun huffed out a watery sigh, “You always sleep with the windows open. You never liked to be alone. You always had milk with breakfast every morning, n-no matter what.”

Jongin was staring at him so confused, and so interestedly it was heartbreaking because he didn’t even know himself, Baekhyun was so, so upset.

“You’re an alpha- my alpha, and you’re a fa-ther.” The omega added, wavering.

“And… you always wanted to be, you’re so loved Jongin- so, so-.” Baekhyun cried, turning around and snuggling to Chanyeol's chest, “I can’t do this, not now.”

“Baekhyun.” He heard Jongin whisper. “I haven’t met the puppies for very long, but… I’ll put myself together quickly to- to…” Jongin sounded determined as he trailed off.

Chanyeol pressed his lips to the omegas temple as he pulled him into his chest, “We know, Jongin. We always know, he’s not upset with you.”

“He’s upset… I’m like this?” Jongin responded, sounding genuinely confused.

“We’re all upset about what happened to you, but that’s not your fault either.”

“Okay, Hyung.”

~~~~~~~~

Zitao held the holo in his grip as he led the group in the front, “Let's move. We're headed five blocks north.”

The omega held his bow tightly as they walked through the city.

It was a shame he had never got to see what it was like here before it was destroyed and abandoned.

Maybe the puppies would have liked all the pretty colors. They could have made fun of the odd outfits and enhancements of the Capitol citizens, he mused.

But now, he never wanted his puppies to ever have to come here, ever. Maybe once they got rid of Snow and voted in a new, fair and kind leader, and that was not Coin.

Baekhyun had time to process Zitaos words, and they weren’t fair at all.

Coin knew he never wanted this, hell, he fought against being their symbol. So, for her to blindly try to throw his family into a newer, more advanced Game, well, it was cruel and sadistic.

Very ironic when one of the first things she said to him was praising him for his bravery.

People, they never learned. They based their outlooks on their own selfish ideals and Baekhyun wasn’t exempt from that thought.

He cared about others, of course, but his family was first- it was always first.

That was what had gotten them in this situation in the first place; if he hadn’t loved the boys so much he would have accepted their deaths, lived happily with Kyungsoo, and none of this would have happened.

It was unthinkable now.

"To the citizens of the capitol, our war is not with you." Jongin mimicked, walking beside his alpha pack members closely.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows at the moving holograms hacked onto Capitol billboards. “To the citizens of the capitol, our war is not with you.” Coins voice said, a symbol of EXO on the front.

"You will be a vital part of the democracy that follows our victory." Jongin parroted, then pointed at a smaller moving poster.

Any other circumstances Baekhyun would have found him adorable, but it wasn’t his own doing- all of these odd actions, so Baekhyun didn’t comment even though just Jongin's voice made him smile.

“Wow.” Baekhyun laughed in disbelief as they began to walk down a set of stairs between two buildings. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s sad it’s so beautiful, but such a shameful place, right pretty?” Taehyung teased, smiling to himself as Junmyeon growled a few feet behind them.

Baekhyun smiled and wrapped an arm around his brothers mate’s arm.

“Got a pod.” Zitao stopped as the holo began beeping just before walking down an alley and into a cobblestone courtyard. “Split. Take cover.” He ordered.

Taehyung pulled the omega to the side, leaning him back against his knees as they crouched against the wall.

“Stay back.” Zitao added, reaching down and grabbing a rock, tossing it down the alley.

Immediately, machine guns started going off, loudly and firing straight down the alleyway- where they stood moments before.

Baekhyun covered his ears before looking across at Jongin who was shaking and rocking back and forth, head hitting the wall. Fuck, he was going to lose it.

The guns fired for at least a minute before Zitao pointed his gun down the alley cautiously, “All clear.”

The leader started walking towards the courtyard, “Yifan, Holmes, with me. Leegs, take the wings.”

Baekhyun stood up against the wall, watching Jongin carefully.

“Nini.” He yelled across the alley, “You're okay, love, you’re fine.”

Before Jongin could get himself together, or even pretend to have heard, an explosion went off in the courtyard.

Baekhyun acted before he thought about it, taking off where Zitao had gone.

“Byun, no!” Lieutenant Jackson yelled.

“Tao!” Baekhyun yelled.

“Baekhyun!” He heard his mates yelling before hearing the Lieutenant ordering them to stay behind, of course one of them didn’t listen.

Baekhyun dropped to his knees at the sight.

Zitaos legs, up to his knees had been blown clear off, but he wasn’t crying- only groaning in pain.

“Tao.” Baekhyun whispered, holding the man by the back of his head up, “Zitao..”

“Grab the tourniquets from the bag. Give it to me. Squeeze his legs as hard as you can.” Yifan yelled at Holmes.

Zitao grunted with wide eyes, “The holo. The holo.” He worried, pointing to the side.

The omega jumped to the side and Chanyeol passed him the device- never one to listen to authority.

“Unfit for command. Transfer primary security clearance…” Zitao commanded to the device, “Say your name.”

Baekhyun's eyes shook nervously, “Byun Baekhyun.”

Zitao laid back on the ground, out of breath as Chanyeol laid his hand over the back of his head.

“What did you just do?” Baekhyun demanded.

The soldier gasped, “Guys, don't trust them.”

Zitao coughed out, “Do what you came to do.” Then, his eyes closed.

“Huang? Tao?” Chanyeol whispered, “No.”

The omegas eyes were open in disbelief, eyes watering.

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and they both shared a look as the omegas fingers curled around the holo.

“He's gone. He's gone.” Yifan whispered behind them.

“I’m tired of people dying for us.” Baekhyun said quietly as he stood up and grabbed Chanyeol's pant pocket.

“Me too, sweetheart.” The alpha said softly, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's hair.

One of the Leegs girls grunted on the ground, legs burned, Baekhyun frowned, about to go help her when the other twin started running over.

But her foot stepped on a cobblestone and it went in, like a button.

A clicking, electronic noise sounded and the only way out- the alleyway in front of them began to shut. Tall, metal walls closing in.

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he turned to look behind them, and the alley was closing too- they were trapped.

“Go, go, go!”

Then, behind them black, oil looking fluid flooded in like a tsunami.

The omega saw Taehyung pulling Jongin along forcefully as they began to run through the courtyard.

“Let's go!”

“Move!”

Baekhyun almost tripped as Chanyeol grabbed his arm.

“This way!” Lieutenant Jackson yelled. “Let's go, soldiers!”

“Get to higher ground!” Yifan added.

Baekhyun was running over a step when he felt a tough yank on his uniform. His back slammed into the ground, fall softened by his backpack.

“Jongin, stop!”

The omegas eyes widened as he saw the black oil right beside him, rushing in as Jongin pinned him to the ground.

“Restrain him!”

Baekhyun released a scared sound from his throat as Jongin heaved, red over him. “It’s okay.” He cried.

Jongin hit himself in the temple angrily, debating whether to kill him or not.

Then, Kyungsoo was dragging Jongin off in a headlock and arms were scooping Baekhyun from the ground.

Baekhyun saw Jongin run out of Kyungsoo's arm and push Mitchell into the oil and gawked as the man was coated in black, barbed wire stringing up his body quickly.

Cruel. The Capitol was cruel.

“Come on, come on!”

“Don't stop! Let's go!”

The omega locked eyes with Jongin over Junmyeons shoulder as Taehyung and Sehun shoved him up the stairs, bursting into an apartment building, the black slime building up behind them.

“Everybody, inside!”

“Go! Upstairs! Go! Hurry up!”

“Keep moving to the top!”

They made it to the tallest part of the building, a broken down white balcony.

Baekhyun heaved out a breath and wiggled, wanting down.

“Hey, I got you.” Junmyeon set him on the ground and brushed his hair out of his face, “You're okay, baby, yeah?”

The omega nodded with a shocked look, leaning up for affection.

The alpha gulped at the omegas fear and wrapped arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his nose. “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

Baekhyun tightened his hold on the holo.

“It's slowing down.” Taehyung pointed out, the black oil meeting the very highest step of the stairs, but not going further.

“Gamemakers are still putting on quite a show.” Chanyeol drawled.

“451 to base. Over.” The Lieutenant tried her radio.

“Hey, we better move. If Peacekeepers didn't know where we were, they do now.” Yifan pointed out.

“Give them a minute.” Sehun requested, rubbing over Jongin's back.

“Those surveillance cameras caught us.” Jongdae pointed out, looking at Castor and Holmes who are knelt over, panting.

“451 to base.”

“This is a bad spot. We need to move now.” Yifan argued.

“I can't get a signal.” Lieutenant Jackson sighed, “But I can get us back to base.”

Baekhyun pulled back from Junmyeon and held the holo to his chest as she looked at him. “Byun, give me the holo.”

“Byun, what did I just say? The holo. Come on, let's go.” She said with raised brows as the omega didn’t pass it over.

“Tao gave it to me.” Baekhyun argued, stepping away from her.

She frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“He did. He transferred security clearance to Baek.” Chanyeol interrupted, pushing his mate behind his shoulder, “I saw him.”

“And why would he do that?” She growled.

Baekhyun gulped, and knew he was a horrible liar, but Tao said to trust no one, “I'm on special orders from Coin.” He called, looking around his alphas arm.

“To do what?” The Lieutenant asked.

“To assassinate President Snow.” Baekhyun said immediately, hiding his shaking hands against Chanyeol's spine.

“As your new unit Commander, I order you to transfer security clearance to me now.” The woman ordered, pulling out her gun.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo growled, moving to block Chanyeol and Baekhyun, “Let's not lose our heads here.”

“I'm not asking you again, Byun. Give me that holo.”

The alphas snarled at her, blocking her view of the trembling omega.

“He’s telling the truth.” Jongdae lied, “Luhan wants it televised. He thinks if we could film our symbol assassinating Snow, it'll make the Capitol surrender before the casualties get too high.”

“While we're arguing, there's a hundred Peacekeepers on their way here.” Yifan added.

Baekhyun peeked out behind his mates backs, “Zitao promised me that when the time came, you would help me.” He lied.

The woman narrowed her eyes before putting her gun up, “All right, soldier, holo's yours.”

“We should move now.” Taehyung sighed in relief, “And those cameras outside should be covered up by the oil.”

There weren't many of them left now. Just his family, Yifan, the Lieutenant, Jongdae, Pollux, Castor, and Holmes. Baekhyun didn’t want to feel responsible for anymore deaths.

The oil had receded, Snow probably wanted their bodies, and the group began moving a few blocks over.

“Are you okay?” Taehyung asked, moving his spear from one hand to the other and intertwining their fingers.

Baekhyun knew it was selfish of him to want more attention from his mates during a time like this. Especially when they were protecting him so well, shadowing him carefully.

But he was always grateful for Taehyung for always knowing exactly what he needed.

“Are any of us okay?” Baekhyun asked as he listened to the others fighting over which building to stay in for the night.

Taehyung smiled, Baekhyun had always thought he was beautiful, but when he was genuinely happy, it was a true scene. “I’m okay when I’m with you.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly and pressed his cheek to the alphas arm.

“I swear.” Junmyeon began with a playful glare, “I’m going to tell Kookie you’re actually in love with Baek- stop flirting with him.”

Taehyung snorted, “Oh, please.” He laughed and then smirked, “Kookie already knows!”

And Baekhyun's alphas growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people are saying another Baek centric, now we need to find out what movie or series!! Debating on Maze Runner. Or Twilight... should I make it another soulmate on it just normal?? 
> 
> Do you guys want to see a different series? Let me know!


	43. Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutts are never forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost over!

Baekhyun tossed his bow onto the side table of the apartment they snuck into.

“Close the windows.” Jackson instructed Castor and Pollux.

The omega let out a frustrated noise as he tried to take off his heavy vest.

“Need help?” Yifan asked.

Baekhyun spun around with a glare, “Not from you.”

The alpha went to argue when Sehun made his way over, acting like he hadn’t seen the tension. “I got it, baby, turn around.”

Baekhyun did so easily, letting his alpha untie the vest before pressing a kiss beneath his ear. “Jongin feels really bad.” The maknae whispered, placing his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder, “He doesn’t understand, he just acts on instinct right now.”

“I’m not mad.” The omega said softly as Sehun turned him around, “I’m never mad at him.”

Sehun smiled so fondly it made Baekhyun's heart race as he pecked his mouth. “I know.”

A clicking noise sounded and light shined from the TV screen. Sehun growled and tossed Baekhyun on the ground protectively.

“It’s okay!” Jackson cried, “All Capitol TV’s are imputed with automatic announcement systems.”

“Ow.” Baekhyun groaned and accepted Sehun's hand.

“I’m sorry baby.” Sehun whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple, “I’m sorry, I was scared.”

“Damn.” Yifan drawled as he stared at the two, “You guys sure are great at hurting him, huh?”

“You’ve done way worse.” Kyungsoo called out as Sehun passed Baekhyun over to Chanyeol, curling up at the alphas chest.

On the TV was a familiar host.

“Good afternoon. I'm Caesar flickerman. Here with our continuing coverage of the defense of the Capitol.

Today, as our Peacekeepers valiantly hold off the rebels, our story takes a surprising twist.”

The side of the screen began to show footage of them running through blocks.

“Byun Baekhyun, our once favorite tribute, has infiltrated the city with some of the Victors, whose names are all too familiar.

Kim Taehyung, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol…”

“I look good, huh pretty?” Chanyeol nuzzled beneath his ear for attention and Baekhyun smiled softly, pressing his lips to the alphas forehead for a moment.

“Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and Oh Sehun. But, clearly, some alliances don't last forever.

Take a look at what happened just a moment ago, when our Peacekeepers cornered Byun Baekhyun and his band of foolish rebels.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows as it showed footage of them running away from the black oil and Jongin grabbing him, tossing him near it.

Then, it shows him getting carried away, into the building… and the building blowing up.

So it seemed Yifan as right, not that he doubted him, but Peacekeepers blew up that block and made it seem like they had died, it was a stupid idea, so stupid Baekhyun laughed.

“Whatever arrogance brought this treacherous omega back to us, you are about to witness a great victory, not only for the Capitol, but for Panem.

So there you have it. An omega who inspired so much violence, seems to have met a violent end himself.

Stay tuned for more information. Caesar flickerman. Thank you.”

Baekhyun began laughing as the screen showed their faces, like they would had they died in the Games. Well, this was a new arena after all.

Snow made a huge mistake.

Now that they were ‘dead’ to literally everyone but each other, they were basically free to do what they wanted. The only ones that would expect it would be Snow, because he must have set up this joke.

Nobody would expect them, they wouldn’t be looking for them unless assigned to, which meant less Capitol citizens to rat them out.

“So now that we're dead, what are we gonna do?” Jongdae asked quietly.

Baekhyun smirked and went to open his mouth when Jongin cut him off, voice soft and pained, “Isn't it obvious? The next move is to kill me.

I murdered one of our squad members. I'm a mutt. And it's only a matter of time before I snap again.” He explained.

The omega began shaking his head, going to stand up.

“I'm not in control.” Jongin cried, “I need a nightlock pill, so I can die when I need to.”

“No!” Baekhyun yelled, “Absolutely not, you’re not getting anything.”

“I tried to kill you, Baek. This is like… the third time, I kill you not only do you die- I die, Jun dies, Soo dies… we all die.” Jongin argued, sitting on the floor and picking at the wood floorboard, “I don't think I ever really understood the Capitol until now.”

“You’re not dying.” Baekhyun growled, stomping over angrily and sitting in front of him, “Are you listening to me? You can’t give up, Jongin.”

“This is what the Capitol does to people.” The omega grabbed Jongin's chin carefully, “They lie, and they manipulate, but you’re going to be fine.”

Jongin nuzzled his nose into Baekhyun's wrist and the omega felt that was a reassuring response.

“You eat like this, you'll believe anything.” Taehyung cooed and dropped an armful of packaged food on the floor. “My little omega, first pick!”

“Taehyung…” Chanyeol warned, “I love you, really, but I’ll kick your ass.”

Taehyung smiled, beaming, “Come at me, old man.”

Baekhyun snorted at the alphas offended face.

“So.” Jongin stiffened in the omegas hold at the President's voice coming through the TV.

“Byun Baekhyun, a poor unstable omega with nothing but a small talent with a bow and arrow is dead.

Not a thinker, not a leader. Simply a face plucked from the masses.”

Baekhyun never tried to be a leader anyways, it was pushed on him; forced into him.

“Was he valuable?

He was extremely valuable to your rebellion because you have no vision, no true leader among you.

You call yourselves an alliance. But we saw what that means.Your soldiers are at each other's throats.”

The screen began buzzing out, before a familiar face appeared.

“Good evening. For those of you who don't know me, please, allow me to introduce myself.

I am President Alma Coin, leader of the rebellion.”

“Rebellion… rebel… rebel.” Jongin began shaking and Baekhyun scooted into his arms, holding the alpha to his neck.

“I have interrupted a broadcast from your President in which he attempted to defame a brave young omega.

A face picked from the masses he called him.

As if a leader, a true leader, could be anything else.

I had the privilege of knowing a small-town boy from The Seam in District Twelve, who survived the Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell and rose up and turned a nation of slaves into an army!”

The President's voice cracked and Baekhyun's face contorted in confusion as she looked like she might cry.

“Dead or alive, the omega and his family will remain the face of this revolution.

He will not have died for nothing.”

“I had no idea you meant so much to her.” Junmyeon commented, sounding like he didn’t believe it for a second- Baekhyun didn’t either.

“Their vision and ours will be realized. A free Panem with self-determination for all.

And in their memory, we will all find the strength to rid Panem of its oppressors. Thank you. And be safe.”

Jongin sighed a hot breath against his neck as Baekhyun began to comb through his hair, rocking slowly. “You’re okay, Nini, we’re all okay.”

Jongdae jumped to his feet with a realization, grabbing the holo and bringing it to Baekhyun, “Snow's in his mansion. Unlock it please.”

Baekhyun tapped the device and handed it to Kyungsoo to put on the table beside him- Zitao said not to trust them- he didn’t say which ones so he wouldn’t give the holo to anyone but his mates. “Where is that?”

“That's us.” Jongdae hummed, “That's the city circle.”

Yifan eyed the map, “It's at least 70, 75 blocks north.”

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Jongin's head before standing up, but not going far as the alpha grabbed his pant leg with a distressed expression.

“Nobody knows we're alive.” Chanyeol chewed his lip, “This is our chance.”

Baekhyun nodded and leaned over, pointing, “These buildings. Do these look over Snow’s gardens?”

The group looked down at him.

“They do.” Jongdae realized.

“If he goes outside at all, I could get a clear shot.” The omega claimed, sitting back down with his distressed mate.

“We're getting ahead of ourselves here.” Jackson pointed out, “Whether they're looking for us or not, we are pinned down.”

“So we can't go anywhere in the streets.” Holmes sighed and leaned against the wall.

“And the rooftops are just as bad.” Taehyung chewed on his snack. God, Baekhyun was so envious of the alpha sometimes- he could fake everything so well- emotions, calmness.

“There might be another way.” Castor commented, “My brother knows these tunnels really well.” He pointed at Pollux.

“He worked sanitation down there.”

Pollux agreed with a shy thumbs up.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey. Hey. You gonna be okay?” Castor worried as Pollux dropped down into the sewer tunnels and covered his mouth shakily.

Baekhyun frowned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched the two.

“Look at me. Look at me. We're gonna get through this. I promise.”

Pollux sucked in a breath and pointed the way, leading with scared steps.

Castor looked over and noticed the omega looking at them curiously. “Took us five years to buy his way outta here. He didn't see the sun once.”

Baekhyun's heart sank and he sent the man a calming smile. “Sometimes that quietest people have been through the most.”

“Does that make you one of the quiet ones?” Castor asked.

The omega laughed quietly, shaking his head, “I used to be…”

“Circumstances called for otherwise?”

“Exactly.” Baekhyun laughed.

~~~~~~~

“Everybody okay?” Jackson yelled out.

They’d been walking for a good few hours, miles and miles.

“Everybody, we're gonna stop here for a bit and get some rest, yeah?” She added salt people yelled back their responses.

“I'll take the first watch.” Baekhyun volunteered.

Nobody argued, probably because they knew the alphas would likely stay up with him.

“Hey, Jongin. Just tuck in there.” Taehyung requested, steering the alpha across from his pack. “That’s good, good.”

Baekhyun wanted to laugh at how Taehyung talked to the elder like a child, but Jongin seemed to like the attention. He deserved the attention and soft touch.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo whispered, picking up the omega and placing him on his lap, “Our watch, little wolf.”

“I thought it was my watch.” The omega smiled at the nickname, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's jaw.

“Yours, mine, ours- same thing.” The alpha teased.

Jongin suddenly kicked out his leg across the cement floor, getting their attention. “You know, the Capitol, they used tracker jacker venom on me.”

Baekhyun frowned as he smelled jealousy coming off the alpha. “That's what the doctors in Thirteen said, sweetheart.”

“You were stung once too.” Jongin stared at Baekhyun, “Real or not real?”

“Real.”

Jongin tilted his head and tapped his fingers. A habit Baekhyun noticed he always did when he was trying to remember something.

“When they used the venom on me, they would show me pictures of my life. But some weren't real. They changed them.

At first, they all… They all blurred together.

But now... now I can sort them out a little. Like the ones that they changed, they have this quality...

It's like they're shiny. They've been glossed over.”

Baekhyun gulped and leaned over to touch the alphas ankle gently, “You should get some rest, alpha.”

Jongin made a small noise of disagreement as he scooted closer. “You're still trying to protect me. Real or not real?”

“Real.” Baekhyun whispered, “Very real. That's what we all do. Keep each other alive.”

The alpha scrunched his nose up and nodded, “That thing… on your neck, the gold thing. You always wear it.”

The omegas fingers traveled up to his neck and curled his fingers into the locket.

“It’s special.” Kyungsoo answered for him, “So you remember it?”

“Maybe.” Jongin whispered, “Can I see it?”

Baekhyun licked his dry mouth and nodded, reaching up to undo the necklace. “I’ve never… I never opened it.” He explained quietly, passing it over to the alpha.

Jongin looked at it curiously before his eyes held surprise as he popped it opened and a little paper slipped out. “I remember…” he whispered, rubbing the folded paper between his fingers. “I remember writing this… why didn’t you read it?”

“It was only if you died, I couldn’t- you didn’t die.” The omega said under his breath, “You're right here… you’re right here, Jongin.”

“I feel like I died.” The alpha responded, “You can't look at me without looking upset, my pack looks at me like a time bomb- I died.”

Baekhyun shook his head and ran his thumb over Jongin's ankle softly, “No, you’re very much alive, Jongin. We’re just shocked… we’re very relieved to have you here, even if we have to work through some things.”

“You should read it.” Jongin whispered, “Maybe… maybe it can help you… be happy.”

“Do you remember what it says?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin nodded immediately, “Of course, of course, do you still have yours, Hyung?”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, “We can’t be too hopeful, but when this is all over, if we live- let’s throw them away.”

“Count me in.” The alpha whispered, leaning onto his knees to shove the locket and paper towards Baekhyun.

“Read it, pretty omega.” It was flirtatious but also shy, it was just Jongin, so Baekhyun flushed and watched the alpha turn on his side, laying down.

Baekhyun leaned his back straight against Kyungsoo's chest and laid his head back as the omega shoved the paper back into the locket.

“You’re not going to read it?” Kyungsoo wondered.

Baekhyun shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to the alphas cheek as he clipped the necklace back on, “I’ll read it… if I’m ever feeling lonely, and I’m not lonely right now.”

Kyungsoo only smiled and buried his face into the omegas neck.

~~~~~~

“Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun.”

The omegas eyes popped open, having not even realized he had fallen asleep.

“Do you hear that?” Kyungsoo whispered against his temple.

Baekhyun froze. He knew that noise. The loud beeping from the Games coming off of gifts, what sounded like nails scraping. They were mutts, mutts were after them.

“Baby?” The alpha prompted softly.

The omega was shaken, jumping to his feet, “Soo; get up!” He hissed quietly, “Gotta go, we gotta go.” He explained, gently nudging Jongin awake.

“What is that?” Jongdae woke up as Kyungsoo shook his arm.

“Keep your voice down.” Baekhyun hissed.

Kyungsoo tilted his head and looked towards the end of the tunnel before blinking, then freaking out. “Mutts! They released mutts.”

The omega gulped as everyone jumped awake, pulling Jongin up by his armor.

“Pollux, what's the fastest way out?” Chanyeol yelled immediately, scrambling up onto his feet.

The mute man pointed down the tunnel.

“Come on! Go! Go!” Chanyeol yelled, shoving Yifan's shoulder in that direction, turning to make sure everyone else was going.

“Go! Go! Go! It's mutts!” Baekhyun yelled, “Come on, come on, come on!”

“Pollux, lead us out of here!” Jackson demanded.

Baekhyun pulled Jongin with him into the sewer water, trudging behind Yifan who led where Pollux pointed.

Yifan walked slowly, the only lights they had were connected to their guns or weapons.

The alpha turned a corner and shot an explosive arrow for light. It was clear.

Pollux stepped in front then, having them silently wait at a small crawl space shaped hole.

The muted man climbed through and nodded to them, looking down both of the tunnel ways before giving them an okay symbol.

“Omega next.” Junmyeon whispered, “You’re next, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun licked his dry lips as he passed his bow through the crawl space and shuffled through to the other side.

The water was deeper on this side, it went to his knees.

He heard the others crawling through behind him as he shined his light down the tunnels on both sides, checking anxiously.

Just as the last person got through, a splashing was heard and they all turned around, weapons drawn.

Lieutenant Jackson shined her light in the crawlspace beside her and didn’t see anything, turning back around.

Then, a growl was heard as grey, slimy, wet looking mutts attacked her.

They looked like large human shapes, but with hunched backs and alien looking heads.

Baekhyun gasped and shot an explosive arrow onto her side, Sehun grabbing his arm immediately after. “Run! Run!”

The group booked it down the sewer, trying to keep balance.

“Go to the front!” Yifan yelled at Baekhyun for lagging, “Go!”

A mutt jumped out and grabbed Castor, tearing away at the man's flesh.

“Castor!” Holmes yelled, “Castor!”

Junmyeon grabbed Pollux, restraining him from going to grab his brother.

Baekhyun turned around and saw Holmes shooting his gun wildly. He watched mutts surround the man and he cringed as he shot an explosive arrow, fire lining the walls, and he could do nothing but watch.

“Move!”

“Baek, come on! Move!”

There were too many. They were coming from everywhere, everytime they turned a corner there were mutts waiting. Their forms resembled people, but they were so much stronger- this was obviously the fairness of the Capitol.

“Baekhyun! This way!” Sehun yanked his arm and pulled him to where Pollux had led them.

A circle area of the sewer, a ladder that led to the surface. There were three tunnels connected.

Baekhyun reloaded his arrow and shot at the incoming mutts in one, relying on the gunshots behind him to know the others were watching his back.

He climbed onto the edge of a platform so he wasn’t standing in water and continued shooting, but he made a mistake.

It seemed he always made mistakes.

His back turned towards the water for one second and a mutt snarled at his back.

He grunted and pushed the wet, slick, alien looking mutts face away with a cry at the amount of strength it took.

He heard a familiar growl before Jongin tackled the mutt to the ground, into the damp pavement.

Baekhyun panted as he saw Jongin snarl at the mutt before getting rolled over onto his back. The omega roared and kicked the mutt off his mate.

But another one came, tackling him onto his chest in the ground and growling in his ear.

He groaned and elbowed the mutt when it picked him up and tossed him into a metal bar, he fell into the water, face first.

Drowning never changed. It was almost ironic how many times the omega had almost drowned now. Was this three or four times?

Baekhyun couldn't drown now, not when he was so close.

He cried in pain as he popped to the top of the water, his bow hanging uselessly on his arm as he coughed.

He only had one second of air before he saw Jongin scrambling at the edge of the platform as a mutt tried to drag him in.

Baekhyun hopes his adrenaline would keep off his pain for a while as he ran across the sewer and tackled the mutt, growling violently as he punched the mutts head.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin screamed as he started getting pulled away.

“No!” He cried, crawling towards the edge of the platform when another mutt started towards him.

Baekhyun whimpered and scooted backwards on his palms.

Taehyung screamed as he impaled the mutt, flinging it off of his spear. “Come on, Baek! Come on!”

They must have gotten the hatch opened because Baekhyun saw Jongdae pulling Jongin to the ladder by his uniform, “Go, go, go, go, go!”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled, his gun shooting off, “Go, we’re right behind you.”

Taehyung shoved the omega towards the ladder, “Go! Now!”

Baekhyun started scrambling up the ladder, seeing his three other mates yelling down for him.

“Chanyeol go!” Taehyung yelled at the bottom of the sewer, “Go!”

“No!” The alpha growled, knowing he should because he’d run out of bullets any second, “Not until you go!”

Baekhyun grunted in pain about halfway up the long ladder, his side burning excruciatingly.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelled, “Come on, I know it hurts come on!”

The omega cried as he looked down and didn’t see the two following. “Not- not without Tae and Yeol!” He yelled back.

Just after his words he looked down and saw Chanyeol scrambling up the ladder, Taehyung on his tail.

“Come on!” Yifan screamed, “Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun was pulled out as soon as he got close, and he scrambled out of the grip to peer down into the tunnel.

“Chanyeol!” He cried as the mutts started climbing their way up. “Tae!”

Chanyeol cringed at the scream, fingers tight as he tried to make his way to the top with slimy creatures snarling louder and louder.

Baekhyun felt someone trying to pull him away from the opening and curled his fingers into the metal ring of the sewer grate, “Don't touch me! Don’t touch me!”

“Tae!” He screamed bloody murder as Taehyung went flying off the ladder into the water, “Taehyung! Taehyung!”

The omega was pushed out of the way as they pulled Chanyeol up.

“Baekhyun!” Taehyung yelled, voice echoing through the top, “Do it!”

“No!” The omega yelled, fingers digging into his hair, “I’m going to help you!”

“Hey!” Junmyeon screamed, grabbing the omegas backpack, “No, you’re not!”

“Do it, Baekhyun!” Taehyung sobbed, “Do it! Do it!”

Baekhyun wailed as his fingers grabbed the holo hanging from a clip on his backpack. “I-can't- I can’t!” He cried, moving to look down into the manhole.

Taehyung was on the ladder, at the very bottom. He scrambled up as fast as he could, but there were too many, so many. “Do it, Baekhyun!” Taehyung cried, looking up the ladder, “Please, please!”

The omegas hands shook as he flipped the switch on the holo. Heart hammering at his chest, “Nightlock. Nightlock.” He paused and looked down at Taehyungs pleading face, his foot being pulled on about halfway up the ladder, knuckles whitening as tears fell down his face.

“Nightlock.” Baekhyun whispered.

He felt hands grab the bomb from him when it beeped and he screamed out in pain as he heard the explosion, smoke pummeling through the top.

“Come on, come on, come on, come on. Let's go.” Jongdae yelled.

“No!” Baekhyun writhed as someone pulled him up, “No! He’s alive!”

“Baby! Listen to me!” Sehun yelled, “He's dead, Baekhyun! He’s dead!” He screamed, brushing the water from the omegas forehead, “He's dead… He's dead…” he said softer, rocking his mate gently, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No!” The omega cried weakly, “Taehyung! Taehyung!”

His side was burning excruciatingly from being flung at the metal, but he still pushed his mate away and crawled painfully to the smoking entrance.

Baekhyun scrubbed his tears away as he peered down into the sewer grate. He peered down and couldn’t see anything through the smoke. He coughed and rolled into his back. “He’s dead? He’s dead?” He whispered with a cry.

“Shhh, oh, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon cried and laid his forehead on the omegas cheek, “Shhh, he’s gone, Baek, he’s gone.”

Then, a loud cough sounded and they heard a curse.

“Fuck-“ The man coughed, “Fuck- I burned my fucking hands!”

The group gasped in disbelief as Taehyung slumped over the edge. His hair was singed, his pant leg burnt up and shirt torn open from claws.

“What?” Taehyung croaked, “It’s not nice of you to lie to him, now help me up.”

“Tae!” Baekhyun screamed, throwing himself at the alpha, “Taehyung, Taehyung.” He pressed kisses to the alphas grey, ash coated temple.

Taehyung coughed and accepted a drink of water over Baekhyun's head as the omega rubbed his cheek on the alphas neck.

Any other time his mates would probably be extremely jealous Baekhyun cared enough about another alpha to scent him, but this was Taehyung, and they were too relieved to see him relatively okay.

“You think I’d die so easily?” The alpha laughed, “Do you guys know me at all?”

Baekhyun laughed loudly, pulling back to rub his cheek to Taehyung’s, “I knew it, I knew it.”

Taehyung laughed and held the back of the omegas head softly. “Wouldn’t leave my brothers behind, right-“

The ground started rumbling.

Sehun was reaching over to pull the pair up, “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

The group began running through what looked like some sort of train station.

But the ground was crumbling barely a foot behind them, cracking loudly and then falling out like it never existed.

Baekhyun cried out as he felt a sharp sting in his side. Before he knew it, he was getting grabbed under his arms, a hand holding onto his thigh and the other holding the back of his head.

“I got you, love. You’re going to be fine.” Junmyeon panted out into his ear as he continued running.

“Keep moving! Keep moving!” Jongdae screamed.

Just as the group made it past a thick red line on the ground, the floor stopped crumbling.

“Jongin, come on!” He heard Chanyeol demanding, “Jongin!”

Baekhyun panicked as he looked over his shoulder and saw Jongin writhing with his head pressed to the ground.

“Jongin, we have to keep going!” Baekhyun cried.

“I'm a mutt!” The alpha slammed his fist into the floor, “I can't keep control!”

The omega pushed himself out of Junmyeon’s arms with a painful groan as he fell to his knees. “Yes, you can! Look at me!”

“Leave me! I'm a mutt!”

Baekhyun sniffed his tears and grabbed the alphas face, “Look at me! Look at me.” He ordered.

He looked into Jongin's red pupils before surging forward and pressing his mouth to the alphas harshly. A firm sign of affection and Baekhyun pulled away, watching the alpha's eyes turn brown.

“Stay with me.” The omega whispered.

Jongin licked his lips and nodded, “Always.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief as Jongin picked him up, holding him gently to his chest, “I have you, baby boy, it’s okay.”

The omegas breath caught at the nickname, fingers tangling into his mates hair.

“I know where we are!” Jongdae yelled as they jogged, “I know a place.”

“Up those stairs.” The director yelled.

Baekhyun grunted and moved one of his hands to his side as the alpha carried him up the stairs.

“You’re okay.” Jongin assured softly, “You’re okay.” He added, purring to calm the omega down.

Baekhyun preened at the noise, hadn't heard it in so long, he felt himself drifting off.

“Come on, come on!” Jongdae urged, pulling open a door.

The director shut and locked the door, rushing over to pull the curtains closed.

“Well, thanks for making yourself at home.” A woman purred.

The group jumped, pulling guns on the woman. She smelled like a beta, but her facial enhancements were off the charts- even for a Capitol citizen.

“Hey.” Taehyung frowned, “I know you, you used to be a stylist, Tigress, right?”

The woman laughed and nodded, “Until Snow thought I wasn’t pretty enough.” She said, looking over the group curiously.

“We’re with Coin- we need some medicine and supplies.” Jongdae explained.

Tigress looked over the group before her eyes landed on the omegas back, Baekhyun sleeping silently over Jongin's chest. “Is that the famous one?” She purred, stepping closer.

His mates curled lips and moved in front of the pair.

“Relax, just looking.” The ex- stylist crooned.

“He’s going to kill Snow… we’re here to kill Snow.” Yifan said, “But we need somewhere to heal.”

“Well, I have an open basement.” The woman smiled, “Follow me.”

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun woke up to the smell of food, stomach churning as he rolled over, then gritted his teeth. “Ow… ow.”

He heard a curse and sat up slowly, looking around the room.

The omega flinched at the pain in his side, laying back down again. “Alpha!” He moaned in pain, “alpha!”

Baekhyun only had to wait a few seconds before Sehun was peering down at him, “Hey.” He cooed, “You can sleep more, it’s only been an hour or so.”

“Where are we?” Baekhyun said with a cringe, reaching a hand out to touch his mates cheek. “Hurts.”

Sehun grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist, “We found shelter, don’t worry. I’m gonna go get Junmyeon and Chanyeol okay? They’ll help you.”

Baekhyun nodded tiredly and saw his mate rush off, hearing his footsteps across the room.

“Hyung.” Taehyung said before Baekhyun saw him peer down over him, “Hey, are you okay?”

“My side.” The omega motioned as he tried not to move too much, “Mutt threw me.”

“Ouch.” Taehyung made a dramatic cringing face and saw the omega laugh softly, “At least we’re almost there, huh?”

Baekhyun licked his dry lips, “Yeah.” He whispered, staring at Taehyung's face fondly.

“Why are you looking at me like that? If you’re in love with me, well, I hate to break it to you, pretty, but I’m happily mated!” Taehyung teased, tapping the omegas nose softly.

The omega beamed and grabbed his hand, “I was so scared, Tae. Thought you’d die.”

The alpha dropped his playful expression as he saw how serious the omega was, leaning down to nuzzle his nose to Baekhyun's temple. “You lose a lot of people, huh? I won’t be one of them.”

Baekhyun released a relieved smell and felt the hard ends of the alphas hair where it was burnt up. “I hope not.”

“Okay, get off.” Baekhyun snorted at Kyungsoo's order.

Taehyung nuzzled into the omegas cheek a second longer before sending him a wink and peeling himself off, “Alright, alright!” He cried playfully, “Just remember, there are eyes here!”

Baekhyun giggled at his implication and as he heard one of the alphas growling in annoyance.

“Okay.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes as he leaned over the omega, “Where’s it hurt, love?”

“Think I hurt my side.” The omega replied.

Junmyeon frowned and pressed a kiss to his mouth, “Okay, we’ll take care of it, cub.”

“It’s going to hurt, we need to sit you up, okay?” Chanyeol added, “Gotta take your armor off too.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered, “It hurts.”

“Oh, mate.” The eldest sighed and kissed his hair, “We know, we need to see though.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded, giving the alphas permission to help him.

Chanyeol slid hands beneath him and carefully picked him up, arms beneath his knees and shoulders, moving to sit him in an upright position on the couch.

Baekhyun felt a pressure as he sat upright but it wasn’t too bad, just a bruising feeling.

He looked around the basement a little, Yifan was sitting in the chair to his right, fingers rolling some sort of ball between his fingers as he watched them, Baekhyun looked away quickly.

Jongdae and Pollux looked to be asleep, both laying on a thin looking mattress beside racks of designer outfits.

Chanyeol's fingers worked quickly to unclip his mates vest and sliding it off. “You tell me if you feel pain, tiny.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun chewed his lip as he stared up at Chanyeol who looked focused as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

The alpha began to pull off Baekhyun's shirt, but when the omega went to lift his arms all the way up it pulled his skin taut on his side and he flinched, dropping them around his mates shoulder with a cry. “Hurts, alpha, hurts.”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol cursed, arms wrapping carefully around Baekhyun's shoulders, “I know, I know, baby, it hurts. I’ll be really fast, really quick sweetheart.”

Baekhyun released a pitiful whimper that had all of the alphas looking at him immediately. “‘Kay, Channie.”

“Oh, my little omega, you want to hold someone’s hand? It must hurt a lot, huh?” Chanyeol offered, eyes searching the omegas blue ones as he whined in his throat.

“I’ll do it.” Jongin jumped over, “I feel okay, I’ll do it. Baek, here, here baby.” He cooed, grabbing the omegas hand in both of his.

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered, “Again.”

Chanyeol cringed as he carefully made Baekhyun bend his elbow to get his arm out of the sleeve and the omega released high pitched whines. “I know, one more, one more.”

Jongin growled at Chanyeol for making Baekhyun cry and then sent him an apologetic look, but the elder brushed it off. They’d definitely rather have Jongin be too protective than be trying to kill the omega.

“There you go, it wasn’t so bad.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the omegas runny nose as he pulled the shirt off his head. “You did so well, hm. Your alphas are proud.”

“That is pretty bad though.” Yifan drawled, leaning over in his chair to look at the omegas side, “Fuck, that looks really painful, Baek.”

“Don’t look at him.” Kyungsoo snapped, baring his teeth.

“He’s right.” Chanyeol mumbled, “We need to get him some pain killers, fuck, baby. That looks like it hurts so bad.”

Baekhyun frowned and looked down at his side. He could only see the front area, but right below his chest was black and purple, it looked like it spread to his back too.

“I don’t know if it’s a bruised rib, last time didn’t look as bad as this.” Sehun worried, leaning over the back of the couch and combing the omegas hair from his forehead, “Someone needs to feel if it’s cracked or not.”

“Not me.” Chanyeol denied immediately. “I made him cry already, someone else can do it.”

“Take this.” Junmyeon walked over with a liquid cup of medicine in his hand, gauze, and a candy, “Painkillers, hopefully good because it’s the Capitols.”

Baekhyun made grabby hands for it immediately before pouting and eyeing the candy in his alphas hand. “Alpha…” He whined, opening his hand for it.

“He wants it.” Jongin explained like they didn’t realize as he grabbed the candy from his older pack member, “Here!”

The omega smiled despite the tear stains on his face as he held the candy in one hand.

“Okay.” Yifan rolled his eyes, “One of you dumbasses needs to check, if you don’t he’s going to be screaming all night.”

The alpha mates looked at eachother fearfully. None of them willing to hurt the omega more than what he needed.

“I’ll do it.” Kyungsoo sighed, “I’ll check really fast, move.” He instructed Chanyeol, kneeling down between Baekhyun’s legs, letting Jongin stay to hold his hand.

The alpha chewed his lip and looked guilty as he placed a warm hand over the bruise, Baekhyun hissed but otherwise didn’t cry out so he gently ran fingers around the omegas waist before he found what he was looking for.

Baekhyun's whole face contorted as he squeezed Jongin's hand, “alpha, Soo.. hurts, Soo.”

Kyungsoo cringed and ran his other hand over Baekhyun's knee softly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby, it’s dislocated, there’s a tender lump right over one of your ribs.”

“Fuck.” Junmyeon cursed, “Baby, we need to put it back, it will be okay once it’s back in.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun pouted with tears down his face, “Just do it- someone do it.”

“Stand up.” Chanyeol said apologetically, “You squeeze Jongin's hand as hard as you want, tiny, but it needs to go back in.”

Baekhyun grunted out softly as he was pulled up under his arms to stand. His candy being stolen from his palms causing him to pout at Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Kyungsoo whispered, pressed a kiss to the omegas cheekbone, “You just look at Jongin, okay? I’ll do it really fast. I need to hold the rib and you need to twist, okay?”

“Gonna hurt.” Baekhyun commented, “It’s gonna hurt.”

“Yes, baby, it’s going to hurt, but it will be fine right after, just bruised.” Sehun cooed over the couch.

“You can do it, Hyung!” Taehyung cheered, “We’ll have to send a message to Kookie and let him know to tell the babies all about how strong you were.” He teased.

“Okay.” Baekhyun agreed, spurred on at the thought of the puppies, “Okay, fast.”

Kyungsoo cringed as he laid his hands, one on the back part of his ribs, and the other in the front, “Okay, I’m going to lift a bit and you twist.”

Baekhyun nodded and bit his lip.

As soon as the alpha huffed out a breath and lifted, it reeked of distressed omega so bad Pollux and Jongdae snapped up from the opposite corner.

“Turn, Baekhyunnie.” Taehyung cheered as the omega immediately had tears falling down his face, lips trembling. “Go, go!”

The omega released a silent cry as he twisted to the right, fingers digging into Jongin palms so hard he was shaking. “Alpha, alpha!”

“One more!” Sehun cried with shaking pupils, “Other way, one more time.”

“Ah!” Baekhyun screamed as he did as told before he felt a popping and he panted.

“Did so well.” Jongin cooed immediately, pulling the omega to his chest, “You did so well, so well, precious.” He purred, licking the tears from Baekhyun's cheeks.

Baekhyun sighed contently as he pressed his red, bitten lips to the alphas shoulder, “It did hurt.”

The alphas laughed softly at his childish words combined with his pretty pout.

“Yeah, but look.” Chanyeol teased, “Sugar and you get to sleep now.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to his mates ear as he passed over a candy.

“Want to sleep.” Baekhyun nodded, fingers curling around the candy, cheek resting on Jongin's chest, “And eat candy.”

“Of course.” Sehun laughed, “Of course, baby, lets go, you can do whatever you want, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! We need to figure out what series we’re doing next! Or... hmmm idk I could do an original, but I’ve been so out of ideas lately!!
> 
> Maybe I could do a zombie au... hmmm, idk are you guys wanting me to keep doing soulmate/ Love at first sight? I can’t write slow burns to save my life, too impatient lmaoo


	44. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terror

  
Baekhyun woke up on his side, an arm laid over his hips and tips of fingers touching the scar on the bottom of his stomach.

He licked his lips and opened his eyes, Chanyeol staring at him already.

“Hi.” The omega whispered, a hand coming up to run a finger over his mates cheekbone, “Is it morning?”

The alpha was staring at him in such an odd way Baekhyun frowned as he waited for his response.

“No.” Chanyeol responded, moving closer, pressing Baekhyun's chest against his. “No, I just couldn’t sleep.”

The omega hummed and wormed one of his legs in between the alphas, the warmth at his back and front making him feel safer than he had in days. “Why not? You must be exhausted, Channie.”

Chanyeol licked his lips and pressed his nose to the omegas, “I can’t get your scream out of my head.” He admitted, “Don't ever scream my name so scared again, okay? I’m never leaving you, not if I have a choice.”

Baekhyun tilted his head so his lips brushed the alphas when he spoke, “You almost died, you and Taehyung.”

Chanyeol made a soft, calming noise from his throat and pressed a few chaste kisses to the omegas mouth before placing his large hand on the crook of Baekhyun's neck. “I don’t care, Baekhyun, you were safe and that’s what I cared about.”

“But I care.” Baekhyun's eyes watered, “I care, Yeol. Things haven’t changed, I still can’t live with myself if one of you died for me, please don’t.”

The omega knew there was no way he could promise he wouldn’t die. The odds of all of them living, it was very thin, and Baekhyun knew that- but he wouldn’t accept it.

“We’re mated for life, Chanyeol, life.” He begged, pressing his mouth to the corner of the alphas.

Chanyeol gulped as he felt his own tears falling as he stared at Baekhyun. For once, the omega wasn’t crying, his tears only sitting in his eyes, and for some reason it made the alpha even more upset.

“I know.” The alpha whispered, “Let’s go back to sleep, okay? Long days ahead of us, tiny mate.”

Baekhyun nodded and pushed his mates curls back from his forehead.

They all smelled a little dirty from the stagnant water in the sewers, but Baekhyun could still pick out his scent mixed with Chanyeol's as he nuzzled into his marked neck, throwing his arms around the alphas shoulders. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Chanyeol choked up, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's hair, “I love you, so much, my baby.”

Baekhyun gulped and decided not to comment on the warm tears he felt gathering on his scalp. “I love you.” He repeated quietly.

And Chanyeol was shaking.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun couldn't sleep, not even when Chanyeol fell asleep, deeply, making a soft sniffing noise.

He carefully unwrapped Junmyeons arms from around his waist, moving Chanyeol's from his face and sat up with a silent groan.

His side didn’t hurt too bad, but the bruise was pretty bad.

They had wrapped it up, so now he was walking around in a gauze and his light, softly armored pants.

He would normally be extremely self conscious about it, but given the circumstances there wasn’t much he really could feel other than fear and anger.

Jongin was up, he always seemed to be.

Pollux sat up beside him, on watch.

It was dark, but Baekhyun could still see Pollux crying silently to himself and Jongin rocking slowly.

The omega chewed his raw lips and walked over to grab the first aid kit sitting on the floor beside the couch.

He turned and knelt down in front of Pollux as he dug inside for a butterfly bandage for the man's temple. His crying was resonating in Baekhyun's chest, and all he felt was guilt.

“Everyone that's dead is dead because of me. I never meant for this to happen.

I failed. I...I killed them.” Baekhyun whispered, unable to look in the muted man's eyes as he covered the wound. “I'm sorry, Pollux. I'm so sorry.”

Pollux shook his head and patted Baekhyun's cheek, a silent forgiveness, but the tears on the others face didn’t make the omega feel any better.

“Get some sleep.” Baekhyun requested, “I’ll watch him, he wouldn’t hurt anyone but me anyways.”

Surprisingly, Pollux listened to him, turning around to lay on the thin mattress with Jongdae. He either agreed, or was just too exhausted.

“Kihyun, Mingyu, Seungcheol, Taeyong, Jisung. What do all those deaths mean?” Jongin's voice made Baekhyun look up at him as he dragged the medical box over. Jongin stayed staring at the floor, “They mean that our lives were never ours.There was no real life because we didn't have any choice. Our lives belong to Snow and our deaths do too.

But if you kill him, Baek… If you end all of this, all those deaths, they mean something.

Cinna, Zitao, Castor, Jackson.

They chose this. They chose you.”

Baekhyun's face scrunched up in anguish because Jongin always knew what to say, even when he was like this he was comforting without even realizing.

The omega would rather have him trying to kill him than ever be without him again, as long as his old self showed through. Hell, that was a lie, even if Jongin was still spitting painful words at him- he’d still rather have him here.

“Should keep these clean.” The omega mumbled, grabbing the alphas fingers, using an alcohol wipe to clean his bloody knuckles, “Otherwise they'll get infected.”

Jongin snapped his eyes up to stare at him, eyes nervously shaking, “You should cuff me again. It's not safe with me yet.”

“Why do you say that?” Baekhyun mumbled, sitting back on his butt.

The alpha eyed his bandage like he wanted to touch, to comfort him, but he resisted and kept his hands to himself.

“I have moments when I'm here. And my memories are getting better, but other times it's like I'm sleepwalking. You should cuff me.”

Baekhyun sighed and nodded as he reached over to grab the cuffs again. He didn’t want to, not at all, but if this was what Jongin wanted he would do it.

“Thank you.” Jongin whispered as the metal cuffs were snapped on, the red light blinking in the dark. “Does that hurt?”

“Not too bad.” The omega said softly.

“Not as bad as me strangling you, right?” The alphas voice was laced with guilt, and Baekhyun thought he smelled like pain.

Baekhyun reached out slowly and pressed his palm to Jongin's cheek. It made him happy that instinctively the alpha still reacted to him, turning his head and pressing his lips to his scent gland on his wrist like he couldn’t help it. “It wasn’t you, I know that.”

“Will you sleep with me?” Jongin requested with closed eyes, turning to press his nose to Baekhyun's wrist, “You don’t have to, but I won’t hurt you.”

The omega laughed quietly and moved to lay in the alphas lap, his head on Jongin's thigh as he wrapped his arms around his knee, scared Jongin would make him leave. “I love you, Nini.”

The omega didn’t hear a response, but if he looked up he would have seen Jongin crying.

But Baekhyun was too tired, and fell asleep immediately.

~~~~~~~

“I can't sleep.” Jongin croaked, hours after Baekhyun was sleeping soundly, speaking to Yifan who forced himself up when he noticed no one was watching Jongin.

“Yeah, I haven't slept in days, either.” Yifan said tiredly, reaching out to grab his knife, digging into the floor to keep awake.

Kyungsoo rolled over then, having been faking sleep for at least an hour. “You guys should sleep a little.” He said, sitting up and looking through the darkness, eyeing Baekhyun's bare, gauzed back curled between Jongin's legs.

“I should've volunteered to take his place in the first games.” Yifan stated suddenly, following Kyungsoo's sight.

Kyungsoo brushed off his possessiveness, if only to not wake up Baekhyun with stinking up the room. “No, you couldn't have. He never would have forgiven you. Baekhyun needed you to be there and take care of his family and you did.

Despite everything, he still cares about you. We didn’t mean to ruin things between you guys, Yifan. Truthfully, I used to think you guys were mates already. But he’s ours now, and I can’t apologize for having someone I’ve wanted my whole life.”

Yifan laughed, but it was pained. “Yeah right.” He smiled to himself, “Baek never showed interest in anything I did, ever. I showed him how to hunt, I gave him gifts, protected him; I guess my mistake was not being clear enough.”

Kyungsoo laughed softly and would be lying if he said he didn’t feel even the least bit of pity for the alpha. “He’s always been a bit oblivious about things like that, huh? Probably because he can’t smell it. I guess that’s one of his charms, we were already imprinted so it helped, but he’s just so easy to love.”

“The only time I ever thought I smelled anything close was right before the Reaping, the first one.” Yifan licked his lips and turned his gaze away from Baekhyun's back. “I thought… if I kissed him he would know, and he would be more motivated to come back. I thought I smelled it, but I was mistaken apparently.

Truthfully, I want to hate you all so bad, but you guys haven’t treated him terribly, I understand that you guys hate me, and that’s okay; I’m not overly fond of any of you. But, I still love him and I won’t lie and say there’s not a small amount of hope that he would accept me.”

“We have children.” Jongin curled his lips up and tangled his hands in Baekhyun's hair, the omega purred and moved closer to the alpha and it made Yifan twist his lips. “We have puppies, you can’t just…” The alpha cut himself off and instead whispered under his breath and looked down at Baekhyun like it calmed him to do so, his back rocking softly against the back of the couch.

“And those pups are beautiful.” Yifan admitted with a jealous tone, “I’m only being truthful, we don’t have to like each other, but it would be in Baekhyun's best interest to at least pretend to not… want to kill each other, right?”

“We don’t hate you, Yifan.” Kyungsoo sighed, standing up and bringing a thick jacket over to lay on Baekhyun's bareback, for warmth, and because his instincts were ticking that the omegas upper body was mostly bare for Yifan to see.

He sat down beside Jongin, turning to look at Yifan. Jongin immediately leaned against his back and whispered under his breath, inaudible to even Kyungsoo. “We don’t like you, yes. But you’ve taken care of Baekhyun- regardless that it was for… mating means, you kept him alive, and we respect you for that. We wanted to kill you when we heard about what you had said… and done to him, but Baekhyun didn’t want us to, and that is reason enough to not kill you.”

“And I’ve given you a lot of reasons to, huh?” Yifan asked with a guilty expression, “I never meant to hurt him, but you're an alpha… you would understand out of all of them, huh? Since you’ve been pinning over him the longest. If you were in my shoes, would you have done the same? I was so overcome with jealousy, Kyungsoo. He went off into the Games and came back with imprints, five. I can’t compete when I was never in his mind in the first place, do you know what it’s like?”

“I never would have touched him.” Kyungsoo responded quickly, “If anything I know what it’s like, Yifan. Since I was thirteen and first got my status I had been waiting for a chance. But you were so… you were older, and obviously more experienced, Baekhyun leeched onto you since we were kids. Even when I saw him at school, me with my scrawny thirteen year old self against you, a fully developed sixteen year old? No way.” Kyungsoo scoffed with a laugh. “There were so many rumors, and he was my imprint, Yifan. It hurt way more than it could have hurt you. And I was going to force myself to go speak to him, congratulate him, because as long as he was happy it would be okay.”

“But would it have been?” Yifan shot back, irritated.  
“Don’t lie to me and act like you wouldn’t have been in pain. I may not be imprinted to him, and fuck I wish I was, but it fucking hurts, Kyungsoo.

I have to see him loving others that aren’t me, that never would be. And smell him be mated, smell puppies that could never smell like me. Fuck, when he came to me and told me he was pregnant I thought I was going to kill you guys, but…” Yifan’s eyes watered at the memory, “.... he was so fucking happy, and he wanted my approval so bad. He always wanted children, so bad, I just never thought they wouldn’t be mine- that he wouldn’t be.”

“And what did you tell him?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

Yifan laughed and looked across at Baekhyun's sleeping form, “I told him that it was wonderful, that I was happy for him- and I was, but I was so upset. And you guys treat him so well that I couldn’t really say anything- not when he smells so happy all of the time, and even given recent events he still looks for you guys for anything. You’re the only people he’d ever consider alphas, ever see as alphas, no matter how hard I try…. that isn’t to say I won’t continue, but… I understand.”

Kyungsoo resisted puffing his chest out at the admission, but Yifan looked determined- yet defeated at the same time, and Kyungsoo never was a cold person, never liked to see others unhappy. “It hasn’t been all happiness, Hyung. We’re all messed up, the Games really do that to people, you wouldn’t… understand.

He has nightmares, we all have nightmares. Baekhyun loves more than he hates and that’s also an issue. He-uh- he doesn’t care about himself, he never did, and that’s why we're in this mess. And that’s not to say I wished he chose any differently, because I love my pack, and I hope you can create one of your own, because it’s wonderful.”

He licked his lips and saw how closely Yifan was grasping his words, looking at him with admiration, almost. “Baekhyun is beautiful. That’s all I can really say to describe him. He’s beautiful inside and outside, but he’s vulnerable- we’re all weak in our own ways. For each other, definitely, for our puppies, of course, but for kindness is where Baekhyun bleeds.

When I was fourteen, I saw him starving, he was frail and shook just standing up. I hadn’t even imprinted then, I just had a huge admiration for the pretty omega that had a smile that lit up. But, I felt so bad for him, I gave him bread, I had to throw it to him because my mother would have been so mad I gave out food for no reason. It hit the dirt and I felt horrible, I should have walked out and handed it to him. But he cried so loud I felt my chest burn, I saw his thin fingers grab it and he ran. When he left I could still smell how relieved he was burning in my nose for weeks.

He left a note in my locker, I didn’t even know he recognized me, but he shoved a small, crumpled paper in my locker and all it said was ‘Thank you, my brother will eat well.’ And I wondered if he ever had it too, or if it was only for Jungkook.”

Kyungsoo hadn’t realized he was crying, but he felt Jongin snoring against his shoulder as he shifted to wipe his nose with his sleeve.

“I’m glad you guys will take care of him.” Kyungsoo didn’t feel too embarrassed about crying in front of the other alpha, not when Yifan had his head in his knees, words mumbled. “I love him, and I still feel adamant that I love him… maybe not more than you guys, but enough. But you guys take care of him, and I can tell you’d continue to do so. I know he’s already chosen you, but it’s never too late, you’d never give up if you were in my place, not for Baekhyun, right?”

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head, “For Baekhyun, anything. Just… just because me and you, we have a bit of an understanding doesn’t mean the other will be so lenient though.”

“Well, the odds of all six of us making it out of this alive are unsurprisingly low. All I know is Baekhyun will choose whoever he can’t live without.” Yifan responded.

Kyungsoo nodded, and even though Yifan sounded so adamant about not giving up and continuing to fight for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo thought he sounded like he knew Baekhyun would choose them- it was always them, even a blind person could see that.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun jumped up to the sounds of bombs outside, it sounded far, but it was still close enough to make him worried.

“Mortar shells. It's not ours. Peacekeepers must be shelling the rebels outside the city. That's not outside the city.” Yifan called loudly as everyone jumped up alert.

“Here, here, baby.” Junmyeon cooed, digging in a first aid kit for painkillers at the omegas grunt, laying down back in between Jongin's legs. “Just a second, baby I’ll find you something.”

“Sun's coming up. There's some small-arms fire.” Jongdae announced, walking back down the stairs to the basement.

“Could be Paylor.” Chanyeol commented, rubbing his eyes.

Abruptly, the TV turned on, the Capitol symbol spinning with the words, ‘Mandatory Evacuation’ on the screen.

“To all Capitol citizens more than a half mile outside the city circle, I am announcing a mandatory evacuation.

Come to the mansion. I am promising you shelter and sanctuary. All refugees come to my home.

And there you will be provided with food, medicine, safety for your children, and you will have my solemn oath to protect you until my dying breath.” Snow’s face appeared on screen.

“Wish he'd hurry up with that last part.” Taehyung stayed. Baekhyun stifled a smile against Jongin's leg.

“Our enemy is not like us.They do not share our values. They have never known our comfort and our sophistication.

And they despise us for it. Make no mistake. They are not coming to liberate us. They are coming to destroy our way of life. They are coming to bury us.”

Baekhyun growled angrily at his words, sitting up fully between Jongin's legs to accept the painkillers and stare at Snow’s words.

What complete and utter bullshit, and the Capitol civilians were probably eating it up.

“Is he still in the mansion?” Sehun realized, eyeing the background, “Jongin?” He added.

Jongin tilted his head and leaned over Baekhyun's back, “Yeah. I recognize the room.”

“Where is that?” Baekhyun asked, climbing to his feet with a hand on his bruise. He walked over to the table and rolled out a map.

“About five blocks away.” Jongdae mused, “We're right here. Off the avenues. Mansion's here.” He pointed.

“What about the pods?” Yifan wondered.

Baekhyun turned around and looked for his shirt and armor.

“They'll probably deactivate the pods around here for the residents' safety.” Tigress purred from the doorway,  
Baekhyun stared at her enhancements for a second before Junmyeon was dressing him gently.

“That could work.” Kyungsoo agreed, pulling Jongin onto his feet.

“I could get close enough.” Baekhyun added with wide eyes, turning so Junmyeon could tie his armor on.

“Every peacekeeper's gonna be waiting.” Kyungsoo argued.

“Next to our faces on every billboard.” Taehyung added.

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously as he looked at his mates. “Snow's offering shelter to all the refugees.”

“We can’t all go at once.” Jongdae nodded, realizing his idea. “Maybe three at a time, and that’s pushing it.”

“Me.” Junmyeon nominated, “I’m going with Baekhyun, and Chanyeol too.”

“No.” Sehun disagreed, “No, we need to stay together.”

“No, just Yifan.” Kyungsoo said to everyone surprise, “We’ll get too emotional- too… distracted, send Yifan with him at first, then we go as a group behind, only a few minutes behind.”

“Kyungsoo…” Junmyeon said warningly.

“He’s right.” Baekhyun whispered, “I’d get too distracted, trying to keep you all close. I need to do this without you guys there.”

~~~~~~~

“Head straight north. There's gonna be thousands of refugees. Just get into that stream and don't look up.” Tigress explained as she dressed the omega in a huge, dark coat, pulling the hood over his head.

“We got one shot.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Let’s make it count.” Yifan nodded, pulling his cloak over his head.

“Good luck, Baekhyun.” Jongdae muttered, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun responded, pressing his hand to Pollux’s cheek for a moment before turning to the ex- stylist. “Tigress, thank you for everything you've done.”

“Baek, let me come with you, okay? I can be a good distraction. They know my face.” Jongin tried, anguish on his face as he stared at his mate.

Baekhyun snarled and turned around, “No, I'm not losing you again.”

“Then give me a nightlock pill, okay? I'm not going back.” Jongin said adamantly.

The omega gulped and walked towards him. He saw the others nicely walking out of the room and leaving the pack to themselves.

“You do not take this, okay? Don’t- don’t take it.” Baekhyun requested, unzipping his pocket and giving the pill over before unlocking Jongin's handcuffs, “I won’t lose you again, do you hear me?”

“Hey.” Sehun cooed, hearing the shaking of his mates voice, “We’ll be with him, baby, we’ll be with him.”

Baekhyun held back his tears as he threw his arms around Jongin's shoulders, “None of you can leave me, okay? None.”

The alphas crowded him. Junmyeon lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to his mouth, “Never, we’re with you always, baby, always.”

“When we see you again, it's gonna be a different world.” Kyungsoo whispered against his hair. “For the puppies.”

Baekhyun chewed his lip painfully and nodded, pressing his lips to Sehun's cheek when the alpha leaned down. “For us too, we can be happy.”

“For us too, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo corrected.

“And we will be happy, finally.” Junmyeon added.

~~~~~~~~

“By order of President Snow, all residents must proceed to the Presidential Estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.” The words kept repeating all over the city.

Baekhyun gulped as him and Yifan walked silently out in the open, Capitol citizens rushing in huge groups towards the mansion.

“By order of President Snow, all residents must proceed to the Presidential Estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.”

Yifan curled his fingers around the omegas cloak, leaning down with his hood covering his face, “You good?”

“Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.”

“No.” Baekhyun mumbled, looking around between people.

There were citizens running and herding towards the gates. Peacekeepers were standing on top of metal vehicles, guns pointing around.

“Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.”

“It's the rebels!”

“The rebels are attacking!”

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he looked around, turning to huddle behind a giant decorative statue as the ground rumbled.

Gunfire blazed around the citizens, Baekhyun couldn't see Yifan anymore.

“Bring your children forward. The gates will open momentarily. The children will be received first.” Is repeated over the gunfire.

Baekhyun heard the sounds of children screaming as he ran, rushing over to climb onto the side of a vehicle.

“Stay calm. Bring your children forward. The gates will open momentarily. The children will be received first.”

“Mom!”

The omega held the cold metal as he stood on the vehicle, overlooking the frantic civilians with wide eyes.

Peacekeepers were pulling children from their families, puppies and children alike, dropping them in front of the gate.

“Stay calm. Bring your children forward. The gates will open momentarily. The children will be received first.”

A Capitol hovercraft flew by, making everyone look up as little packages were dropped from it.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows as a familiar beeping sounded, fingers moving to hold onto his bow beneath his cloak.

He knew that noise. Sponsor gifts.

The children were not being saved, he realized, eyes widening at the hundreds and hundreds of children and puppies in front of the gate.

They were human shields, they were being used.

“It's the Capitol!”

“Gifts from the Capitol!”

“Gifts!”

Baekhyun gasped with wide eyes at the children reached out for them. “No!”

But it was too late. The sponsor gifts exploded.

Baekhyun was thrown off the vehicle, landing face first on the ground.

“Medic!” The omegas heart raced at the voice, adrenaline racing as he sat up carefully. His vision was blurred, but he saw hundreds, if not thousands of people on the ground and saw footsteps near him as medics ran over.

“Medic!”

Baekhyun's face contorted in anguish as he stood up, eyes glossing over and mouth agape at all the children, dead children, dead puppies, loud cries.

He started stumbling over in a daze, in disbelief. People ran past him, pushing and shoving, but he didn’t feel anything other than guilt and sorrow, pain.

“Sehun….” He whispered, seeing the alpha kneeling on the ground, speaking to Yixing.

“Sehun!” He screamed. The alpha looked at him, relieved for a moment before dropping his expression at the omegas tears and standing up.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun yelled.

Arms grabbed the omega around the waist and pulled him down to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Yifan yelled, a button in his hand as he pinned the omega down, “Baekhyun, I’m sorry!” And then he hit the button.

An explosion sounded in front of him, the sound of screams, and the ear piercing sound of cement being exploded.

Baekhyun screamed out as he felt his legs catch fire. The fire quickly spreading over his cloak, he felt warmth pooling out of his ears

“Baekhyun!” He heard someone screaming, but his face was only pulled into one of disbelief as he saw ashes flying in the air.

Then, it was all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone commented and brought it to my attention that they’d like a continuation of this story, I’m not sure because I don’t know how much more pain I can put Baek through! But I thought I’d ask, do you guys want a dystopian sort of au, another movie based story, or me to figure out some sort of original plot to keep this going?


	45. A Real Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has almost died so many times.

Baekhyun had a lot of things in his life.

He was obsessed with the sweetness of sugar, the saltiness of sea water, the tenderness of a mates touch. The squealing of adoring children.

But the taste of death always left it's touch.

Baekhyun had been drowned, he’d been burned, he’d been absolutely stripped down into nothing but a soul withering away.

But nothing was quite as painful as losing a mate, or thinking you had.

Jongin had been gone, he knew he wasn’t dead, because he never saw it happen.

But Sehun he had seen. He saw the look on the alphas face, the concern at seeing Baekhyun so distressed.

And then, nothing.

“I need you to lie back.” Yixing demanded as Baekhyun woke up with a pant, “You're okay.” He added softer.

The omegas mouth opened, but he couldn’t find the words as he stared at the medic, the medic was right next to Sehun, and Yixing looked fine.

“Everything's gonna be okay.” Kibum chirped on the other side of the bed, “No need to fight little one. Fight was over after the Capitol dropped those bombs to defend the palace. The rebels walked right in.”

Baekhyun's brows furrowed as he tried to rub off the cream making his arm itch, and then he needed to go see if everyone was okay, if his family was okay.

“Don't, Baekhyun.” Yixing said, “The ointment's working.” He added, grabbing the omegas wrist gently.

“Everybody felt it. Peacekeepers, palace guards. They had kids in there, too. It was…It was over after that.” Kibum whispered sadly.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun croaked, throat covered in blistered burns.

Yixing smiled softly and touched his hair. “He’s okay.”

And the omega felt like he could breath. He wasn’t okay, not when he knew so many people had died, but he was selfish, and he felt like he could live as long as all of his mates were fine.

“Your puppies too.” Kibum added, touching the omegas ankle, “Them and Jungkook are being sent here now, I’m sure you missed them a lot.”

Baekhyun's face contorted in pain and the two watching him couldn’t help but to pity the little omega.

“Yes.” Baekhyun cried, small sniffs and whines coming out as his chest released all the pain and fear he’d felt for over a year. “Yes, I did- I did.”

“Get some sleep, sweetheart.” Kibum said softly, leaning over to press a kiss to his head, “You've done amazing, omega, we’re almost done.”

~~~~~~~

“I remember the first time I brought you here.” Taemin smiled and opened the door of the palace, “And here we are. “

Baekhyun rubbed the burn scar on his arm and looked around the room.

He never thought he’d have a room in the palace, much less one as lavish as this, and he didn’t want it at all.

He licked his lips and nodded at Taemin before his eyes caught a bunch of gold items flickering on the coffee table. Baekhyun's fingers brushed over them gently.

“I brought all your things.” Taemin added quietly.

Baekhyun didn’t respond, his thumb rubbing over a name on the back of one of the lockets.

“Well, I'll leave you to get settled.”

He heard the door click and sat on the floor, pulling the necklaces towards his chest.

Baekhyun wanted to go see his mates, see if his puppies had arrived yet, but he still had one thing left to do, and he needed to do it alone.

He walked down the stairs of the palace quietly, eyeing the expensive details with obvious distaste.

It was so large, too large. He could get lost here if he wasn’t careful enough.

But, after a while of searching, his eyes caught what he had been looking for.

Peering out the back window he saw, past the snowy landscape, was the garden. Snow’s favorite.

Without shoes, or a jacket, the omega ran out through the snow, freezing, and uncaring as he ran towards the glass building.

“Sorry, omega.” One of the two rebel guards said, “Can't let you pass.”

“Let him in.” A woman growled, “On my authority.”

Baekhyun spun around, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked at Commander Paylor.

“He has a right to anything behind that door.”

Baekhyun smiled slightly and nodded at her as he walked into the garden.

It was a shame, as Taehyung had said once, that such a beautiful place was filled with evil.

The omega ran fingers over the flowers, fingertips feeling the softness of petals.

“That's a nice one.”

Baekhyun spun around and saw the President seated on a bench, a bloodied rag in his hand as he coughed into it before smiling at the omega.

“The colors are lovely, of course. But nothing says perfection like white. I was hoping you'd find your way here.

There are so many things we should discuss. But I have a feeling your visit will be brief, so first things first. I wanted to tell you how very sorry I am about your mate. So wasteful. So unnecessary.”

The omega furrowed his brows and scoffed, “My mate is fine.”

Snow smiled and shook his head, “Oh, I wasn’t talking about the injured one, oh no, I was talking about Jongin. Sweet boy, he was. A shame he became a victim of war.”

Baekhyun's fingers curled into his pajama pant bottoms in anger.

“And after that bombing that bounced you off your feet… Anyone could see the game was over by that point. In fact, I was just about to issue an official surrender when they released those parachutes.”

“You released those parachutes.” Baekhyun argued firmly.

“You really think I gave the order? We both know I'm not above killing children. But I'm not wasteful. I take life for specific reasons.

And there was no reason for me to destroy a pen full of Capitol children. None at all.” Snow said uninterestedly.

Baekhyun knew he wasn’t very good at reading alphas scents, but he didn’t smell anything at all to suggest it was a lie.

“I must concede, it was a masterful move on Coin’s part. The idea that I was bombing our own helpless children to hold back the rebels...

It turned the last of my guards against me. There was no resistance left inside the Capitol or the mansion.

Do you know it aired live?”

No, Baekhyun did not know that. Why did everything have to be a show?

“There's a particular savvy in that, isn't there? I'm sure she wasn't gunning for your mates, but these things happen in war. My failure was in being so slow to grasp Coins plan.

She let the Capitol and the districts destroy one another. Then, she stepped in to take power with Thirteen’s arsenal.”

Coin couldn’t possibly be president. Baekhyun's mouth curled in anger at even the thought. He had been blinded, his family had played for an evil woman. And she had access to all of them, his brother, his mates, his children. He had been fooled.

“Oh, make no mistake, she intends to take my place now. But I've been watching you. And you are watching me.

I'm afraid we've both been played for fools.”

Baekhyun's mouth was dry and he couldn’t find his words, but he couldn’t admit weakness, or failure, not to this cruel, poisonous person. “I don't believe you.”

For once, in the whole time Baekhyun had been beat down and ridiculed by the man, President Snow looked apologetic.

“I thought we'd agreed never to lie to each other.”

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun felt the familiar burn as he got back into the warmth of the palace. His limbs burnt at the feeling of coming back into warmth after being in freezing temperatures.

His feet left watery footprints as he made his way back to his room. His mind was spinning, and he felt like he might throw up.

But, it seemed life felt bad for putting the omega through so much, because he heard the crying before he even opened his bedroom door.

The familiar, needy whines that made his chest jump.

His puppies, and they sounded so, so happy.

Baekhyun opened his bedroom door fast, eyes taking in the scene with fondness and relief.

Jungkooks back was to him, and he was setting a soft cushion on the huge bed, Baekhyun's mates sitting or standing around the bed with eyes shining happily, more happiness Baekhyun had seen since, well, in over the past month.

“-and then Jisung wouldn’t eat anything for a whole da-“

“Baek.” Junmyeon cut off Jungkook's excited ranting and stepped away from the bed towards him, “Hey, baby. Your nose is all red, were you outside like that?”

Baekhyun smiled beamingly, pressing a freezing cold kiss to his mates cheek before ignoring his words and jumping to Jungkooks side. “Jungkook, I’m so happy to see you.”

His little brother laughed and turned to pull him into a hug, “I’m glad you guys are all okay.” He responded, rubbing warm hands over Baekhyun's back, “You're freezing, do we even want to know what you were doing?”

The babies started screaming, high pitched chirps as they smelled their parents around the bed.

“Ah, I watched you guys for a week and suddenly you don’t care about me anymore, I’ll just go then!” Jungkook cried dramatically.

Baekhyun's hands tightened into his brothers shirt, “You don’t have to go.” He mumbled.

Jungkook dropped his teasing grin and smiled genuinely, pressing a kiss to his brothers forehead before pulling away, “I want to go see Taehyung.” He admitted, “The puppies really missed you guys, some days it took hours to get them to eat because they just wanted to cry.”

Baekhyun's tongue twisted at the knowledge and he pressed his forehead to Jungkooks chest for a second before nodding, “Okay, i'll see you later.”

“Of course!” Jungkook called as he walked towards the door, “I’ll be super annoying, just you wait.”

They snorted at the alpha and Baekhyun turned around to face his mates and puppies, immediately climbing up onto the bed to sit in Sehun's lap.

“You’re okay? Kibum said you were okay.” The omega muttered, pressing a kiss to the alphas jaw, “Yifan did it- he did- I talked to Sno-“

“Yes, Daddy missed you too!” Chanyeol's voice interrupted his panic, “Yes, I know, you look bigger than I remember, you weren’t allowed to grow while we were gone!” He scolded Jisung playfully, and the puppy ate it up, wagging and shaking his butt in the air happily.

“I’m fine.” Sehun muttered, “I had some shrapnel get removed, but it’s all healed up, these scars look worse than mine.” He explained, picking up the omegas arm and placing a kiss to the oddly textured skin on his arm.

“And we know.” Junmyeon added, “You talked to Snow?”

Baekhyun smiled fondly and picked up Taeyong when he released a loud squeal, holding him between him and Sehun. “I did. It was Coin.”

“What was?” Kyungsoo asked, laying his stomach on the side of the bed to nose at Kihyun.

“Coin.” Baekhyun mumbled, rubbing circles into Taeyongs stomach, “She's the one that sent the parachutes, she's the one that killed all of those… puppies.”

The alphas growled and Sehun pulled the omegas hips more into his, Taeyong making a happy yipp at the attention.

“I always hated her.” Baekhyun began, “She made it seem like I had a choice, but I didn’t. She was manipulating us, and she had us all under her control.

Coin knew I’d do anything for you guys, and you guys would do anything for me, she used it as an advantage, even more so with our puppies because they’re everything. We were tricked.”

“Manipulate…” Jongin muttered, his hands covering his eyes as he stepped back from the bed. “Manipulated…”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol said with wide eyes, “Here, here, Jisung wants to see you.” He scooped up the puppy and held him out gently, “Jisung wants you, Nini.”

Jongin took deep breaths, but his hands still shook as he accepted the puppy carefully, sitting on the floor and pulling his knees up.

Jisung went crazy, crawling his way to Jongin's neck and just resting against his scent gland- the puppies never had gotten so close to Jongin before, so it was extremely relieving when Jongin instinctively calmed down and began licking over the puppies fur, his body rocking slightly concerningly.

“Yifan had a button.” The omega licked his lips and turned in Sehun's hold to sit between his legs, letting Taeyong move around as he wanted on the bed. “When he tackled me, he kept saying sorry- he knew.”

“He was being manipulated too though.” Kyungsoo said gently, “Yifan always wanted to help the rebels, and Coin used his own weaknesses against him, you were there so he wanted to be too.”

“No.” Baekhyun denied, “He knew, he looked right at Sehun, I screamed for Sehun- he tried to kill Sehun.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon said calmly, reaching over to touch the omegas cold ankle, “We believe you, but we’re almost done, sweetheart. A few days here and then we’re gone, we’ll be happy.”

“After I kill Snow.” Baekhyun agreed, “Then, we can be free.”

The alphas smiled gently, but they knew Baekhyun had another thing planned because he was too calm, too relaxed at the thought of killing someone no matter if they were innocent or not.

“Whatever you do, we’re here with you.” Chanyeol said carefully, “Whatever you chose, it will be the right thing, love.”

Baekhyun glanced at Jongin, the alpha testing soft growls at Jisung and listening for responses and he had made up his mind.

“A few more days, and we can be together, no more fear.” The omega responded.

“Of course.” Junmyeon whispered, draping a blanket over the omegas lap and moving Kihyun and Taeyong on top of it, “We know whatever it is, you’d make the best choice for the puppies.”

“And for you.” Baekhyun added, “Always for you guys too.”

Sehun smiled against his temple and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's ear, “We don’t doubt that for a second, beautiful.”

And when Kihyun used his tiny nails to crawl his way across the bed to Chanyeol, Baekhyun had never felt so sure about his choices.

~~~~~~~~

“President Coin asked for you.”

The omega stiffened and held Kihyun tighter, his fingers whitened on the bottle as his other hand rubbed the puppy’s hip.

“Yeah, well, why did she send you then?” Baekhyun responded heatedly, voice low if only for two other puppies sleeping on the bed behind him.

Of course this would happen as soon as his mates left for a bit to get them food, he regretted not accepting for one of them to stay with him now.

Not because he was afraid, no. But he was worried he was going to end up killing Yifan and then he’d scare the puppies.

“I was the only one available, Baek.”

“You don’t get to call me any nicknames.” Baekhyun sneered, “To you, it’s Baekhyun, and that’s assuming I’ll ever want to see your face again.”

Yifan shuffled on his feet as he awkwardly shut the door behind him, “Baekhyun, I was doing a job.”

“So it was our bomb.” The omega whispered quietly, “Was that you that killed all those people, puppies? It was that button, wasn’t it?”

“I don't know. All I know is that I was supposed to take care of you. Now I'm sorry I didn’t, because you’re upset.” Yifan’s voice wavered as he stared at the omega seated on the huge chair.

“You almost killed my mate, Yifan!” Baekhyun snapped, Kihyun released a small whine as the omega covered his ear. “Those could have been my children, you almost killed Sehun, and I can’t look at you the same. You killed hundreds of people.”

“I had orders to do!” The alpha cried back, “I was told the button would blow up the gate- I didn’t- I- I’m sorry, Baekhyun. You don’t have room to judge when thousands have died for you!”

Baekhyun flinched and then stood up, carrying Kihyun over to the middle of the bed silently, which was more unnerving for the alpha as he had to stand and wait for the omegas response, giving him time to regret his words.

“I know.” Baekhyun whispered down to Kihyun as the puppy pressed his red ears down on his head with a cry, “Mommy will be right back, okay?”

He pulled a blanket and made a ring around the nest of puppies high enough that he knew Kihyun couldn’t get over it. Not that it mattered because the puppy would probably fall asleep in a few seconds anyways, milky face already looking tired as he was warmed up and fed.

“Outside.” Baekhyun ordered Yifan, pointing at the door as he began walking towards it.

Yifan spun on his heel and walked into the hallway, leaning against the wall opposite the door as Baekhyun shut the door quietly behind him and rested against it.

“You don’t think I realize how many people have died for me, Yifan?” Baekhyun's voice was soft, but his gaze was cold which hurt the alpha even more. “I dream about it every night. I looked into children’s faces as they took their last breaths, and for what? To play more Games, you can’t protect anyone in an arena.”

“You’re not in the Games anymore.” Yifan whispered, “You haven’t been for months, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun actually laughed, “I only recently left, you're lying to yourself if you think Coin wasn’t playing in an arena too. This whole thing… up until now has been an arena. And I know it’s selfish of me to say this, to point out that you killed so many people in one move, but… one of those people, it was almost my mate.”

“Baekhy-“ Yifan licked his lips and shut his mouth as he ducked his head at Baekhyun's glare.

“No, there are only a handful of people that I wouldn’t risk, and you know this, Yifan. You know it.” Baekhyun breathed heavily. “Those puppies behind that door they’re number one, and then it’s my family, it’s my mates and Jungkook, it’s Taehyung... it’s-“

“Not me, I know.” The alpha whispered, his tears not surprising to Baekhyun, but they couldn’t make him feel guilty, not anymore. Yifan could make up for being a jealous bastard, but not for trying to kill his family, even if it wasn’t intended. “It never was me, was it Baekhyun? Maybe when we were children, maybe even when you went into the first Games, but I ruined it, didn’t I?”

Yifan slid down to sit on the floor and Baekhyun looked down at him with a nod, “You ruined it yourself, Yifan.”

Baekhyun heard a pair of footsteps and looked down the hallway at Kyungsoo, who looked guilty, one hand holding a container of food and the other hand reaching out towards the other door that led into their room.

“You should tell him.” Kyungsoo requested, walking over to press a kiss to the omegas cheek, “Maybe it can help him move on, to know the truth.”

“What is the truth, Soo?” Baekhyun muttered to the alpha.

Kyungsoo sighed and pressed a kiss to his mates lips as he went to open the door behind him, “He’s not so bad, precious, he’s a soldier. And if we were in his place, maybe we would have done the same things he has. Do what you think is right.”

Baekhyun loved Kyungsoo so much, but he really hated when he said things and didn’t specify what he was talking about, but he understood this time.

He moved to the side to let Kyungsoo through before sliding back onto the floor opposite the crying alpha.

This would be the last time he saw Yifan. He was a hundred percent sure of that. There were no ifs, ands, or buts added.

Baekhyun didn’t think the alpha was safe. He didn’t think he could trust him around his children or his mates, and that was reasoning enough to not want to see him.

“Yifan.” Baekhyun whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. “When we were younger, I thought we would be mated too.” He admitted.

The alpha peered up in surprise. Looking surprisingly small for such a huge alpha. “Really?” Baekhyun was glad it wasn’t filled with hope, because he would have had to shoot it down immediately.

“Yeah.” The omega sighed and leaned his head against the wall. “I thought we would, you were always my choice if it came down to it. And I’ll admit that it probably was interest you smelled when you kissed me, I had.. you know I had never experienced any affection like that before.

And don’t think I don’t feel absolutely horrible about any of this because I do, you were my best friend, but I can’t keep overlooking your mistakes for you.”

“So if the Games never happened, I would have had a chance?” Yifan summed up, tears stopped falling as he eyed Baekhyun.

“Truthfully.” Baekhyun mumbled, “Yes, you’re a good person, Yifan. And I fully appreciate that, but me and you… we just l… we just don’t work, not as mates, not as friends, not even as acquaintances. We have both changed too much.”

“Or we didn’t change at all.” The alpha disagreed, “Maybe we had always been these ways, we just never noticed- or acted on our wants.”

“That too.” The omega agreed, “That too, but my point in telling you that wasn’t to rub anything in your face or to make you regret anything, it’s just… so I can be fully honest, you asked me a question months ago, you asked if at any point I had ever loved you, and the answer was yes, of course I loved you.”

“I meant as an alpha did you love me.” Yifan said.

Baekhyun laughed softly and nodded, “I know, and my answer was yes, at one point I will admit to you that I thought I was in love with you. But now that I really understand, and I can really tell what love is… it was a feeling very different than what I feel with my mates.”

“How?” Yifan demanded, “If you felt it once, why do you think… think you couldn’t feel it again?”

“I don’t want to hurt you more than I need to, Yifan.” The omega shook his head, “You and I, we both know after this… I can’t be around you, I want what’s best for you, but I can’t- our friendship, our whole relationship... It's toxic, Yifan.

For me it made me feel guilty just for being happy- for having a family, and for you it's jealousy and hopeful thinking that I never meant to give you, because I have been clear that it’s my mates. And it always will be, and I can’t feel sorry for loving amazing people, Yifan.”

“Okay, sinc-since this is our last time, humor me, please, Baekhyun.” The alpha sniffed and rubbed at his red, dry eyes, “How does it feel?”

Baekhyun eyed the alpha, trying to push away his guilt, reminding himself that Yifan asked for this.

“Do you remember when we were children and we used to go sit on the hill behind the school and watch the moon, before Peacekeepers regulated it?” Baekhyun asked.

Yifan laughed watery at the memory and nodded. “Of course, Jungkook cried when we tried to take him out of bed because he was scared to get caught, everytime.”

“Yeah.” The omega laughed at the thought. “It’s like the excitement we got when the moon came to a stop and the stars started coming out, that’s what my mates make me feel like.”

“It sounds like what you made me feel, Baekhyun.” Yifan croaked, voice trembling, “I have one more request, and then I’m going to leave and I won’t purposely try to see you anymore, I p-promise.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun whispered, looking at his lap.

Yifan stood up and knelt in front of the omega, his fingers playing along Baekhyun's chin, “Let me kiss you, a real kiss, one where you kiss me back.”

The omega wanted to reel back and yell, but instead, he remembered he would never see Yifan again. They would never speak, and Baekhyun… he would never forgive him.

Baekhyun wasn’t the same pushover he was before. He wouldn’t bow down to just any alpha pushing him around, he couldn’t let his guilt overcome him.

But he was still kind, and he still cared about Yifan, and maybe, just maybe Yifan could get over him, and he too could be happy.

“Okay.” Baekhyun agreed, moving his hand to cup the alphas cheek. “Goodbye, Yifan.” He whispered before connecting their lips.

It was a nice kiss. Yifans hand held Baekhyun's chin gently firmly and the omega moved his lips against the alphas for a few seconds.

Baekhyun's fingers were damp as he brushed Yifan's tears away, his thumb rubbing over the alphas cheekbone.

Yifan pulled away only a few seconds later, he sat back and licked his lips before pressing a soft kiss to the omegas forehead, closing his eyes for a second.

“You’re a beautiful person, Baekhyun.” He whispered, “And I really want you to be happy, truly.”

Baekhyun gulped as the alpha stood up and he followed, fingers reaching for the doorknob, “I hope you do too.” And then the omega was rushing into the bedroom.

Baekhyun pressed his back to the door for a second, trying to keep his guilt from making him run after the alpha, like when they were children and he accidentally made the alpha upset. But that was how they ended up here, an endless cycle.

“I kissed Yifan.” He admitted, eyeing his mates scattered around the room, puppies sleeping soundly. The rest must have come in through the side door, which meant they must have walked by the two outside in the hallway. He wondered how much they saw, or heard.

“We know.” Chanyeol said gently, reaching a hand out for him, “We could hear everything.”

The omega wiped his mouth like he was trying to hide his guilt as Chanyeol pulled him into his lap. “You’re not mad?” He asked, “You should be mad.”

“Oh, we’re very jealous.” Junmyeon admitted, not sounding jealous, but if he said they were, they probably were extremely jealous. “But you have our marks, not his, you smell like us, not him.”

“And I am yours.” Baekhyun breathed out a sigh of relief and straddled Chanyeol's lap, looking over the alphas shoulder to the other three sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jongin sat next to Chanyeol staring at Baekhyun unreadably, and the omega was scared he was going to start calling him names again.

“And I love you, not him. These are your puppies, not his.” Baekhyun added quietly, sitting back on Chanyeol's thighs.

Suddenly, warm fingers were turning his cheek to make him look over and face Jongin.

“And these are our lips, not his.” Jongin mumbled, his finger trailing over Baekhyun's bottom lip, “And I can kiss you whenever I want, real or not real?”

Baekhyun's lip trembled as he nodded, “Real, of course, Jongin, real.”

And the alpha tasted just as he smelled when he pulled Baekhyun into his lap and licked into his mouth as if starved. Or, as if reminding Baekhyun he was still here, and still got jealous.

Baekhyun loved cinnamon. And nobody’s kisses could ever compare to his mates.


	46. I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending, almost.

Baekhyun hummed happily as he carried Taeyong in his arms to look for his mates. “Yes, I know, Tae Tae.” He cooed quietly, walking around the halls.

Taeyong barked softly, rubbing his jaw on Baekhyun's collarbone.

“I know, me too, baby, Mommy missed you so much. Daddies too, we were crazy without you Taeyongie!” Baekhyun swooned dramatically, “Mommy needs you to keep your brothers in order though, huh? Uncle Kookie said Ki and Sung snuck everywhere. Or Uncle Kookie just doesn’t know they like to play hide and seek like Mommy and Daddies do, right?”

Baekhyun snorted as Taeyong purred and started sucking on his shirt in response, walking through a corridor he thought he could smell remnants of Junmyeons scent in.

“Baek.” Taehyung called behind the omega, “Hey, we’re having a meeting.” He added once the omega turned around.

Baekhyun laughed and rushed up to the alpha, growling playfully as Taehyung stole the puppy.

“Hey.” Taehyung whined and snuggled Taeyong to his nose as he led Baekhyun into a room. “I wasn’t blessed enough to be able to have my own puppies, so we’re going to live through yours, have a lot so I don’t get bored.”

Baekhyun snorted, going to open his mouth when he walked into a meeting room and saw his mates all sat in chairs along with Jimin, who was hoarding Jisung and Kihyun in his lap, Jooheon, Kibum, and Minho.

“What's this?” The omega asked, walking around the table to find a spot.

“The remaining Victors.” President Coin mumbled at the head of the table, “Won't you join us?”

Baekhyun held back his sneer at her and took a seat between Junmyeon and Jongin.

“I have invited you all here for several reasons, but first, I have an announcement.” Coin said, “I have taken the burden and the honor of declaring myself interim president of Panem.”

The omega stiffened and Junmyeon reached over and pulled the omegas chair up against his.

Baekhyun was in disbelief. He knew what he had to do, there was no doubt. President Snow was an enemy, of course, but Coin… he wondered if possibly she was worse.

“Interim? Exactly how long is that interim?” Kibum asked sarcastically.

“We have no way of knowing for certain. But it's clear that people are far too emotional right now to make a rational decision.

We'll plan an election when the time is right.” The President said off handedly, as if brushing him off.

“But I have called you here for a far more important vote. A symbolic vote. This afternoon, we will execute Snow.

Hundreds of his accomplices also await their deaths. Capitol officials, Peacekeepers, torturers, Gamemakers. But the danger is, once we begin, the rebels will not stop calling for retribution.

Thirst for blood is a difficult urge to satisfy. So I offer an alternative plan.

Majority may approve it. No one may abstain.

The proposal is this. In lieu of these barbaric executions, we hold a symbolic Hunger Games.”

Baekhyun gawked in disbelief and heard his mates growl.

“You wanna have another hunger games with the Capitols children?” Chanyeol asked.

“You're joking?” Kyungsoo added.

“Not in the slightest.” Coin responded firmly. “It balances the need for revenge with the least loss of human life. You may cast your votes.”

“For Kihyun, okay.” Jooheon said with his head down.

“No, obviously not.” Kyungsoo whispered, “We have children, what if those were our children?”

“This is crazy.” Junmyeon added, squeezing the omegas thigh.

Baekhyun was shaking, but not for the reason Junmyeon probably assumed. It wasn’t fear, it was anger.

“I think it's more than fair.” Jimin cooed, holding up Jisung, “For these little guys, so there’s no risk.”

“Snow's got a granddaughter. I’m in.” Taehyung added. “I say yes. Let them have a taste of it.”

“You guys, this way of thinking is what started these uprisings. I vote no. With my pack.” Jongin said quietly.

Sehun nodded, “We need to stop viewing each other as enemies.”

“It's down to Baekhyun and the mentors.” Coin nodded to him.

“I get to kill Snow.” Baekhyun said firmly.

“I expected no less of you.” Coin responded.

Baekhyun gulped and looked at his mates, letting them see the determination in his eyes. They would understand, he was sure they knew what he was doing. “Then I vote yes. For my puppies.”

Junmyeon tightened his hold almost painfully and Baekhyun curled his fingers around the alphas, they knew what he was doing- he was positive.

“Kibum? Minho?” Coin prompted with a reassuring smile at Baekhyun.

“We’re with the wolf.” Kibum responded, sending Baekhyun a small smile, Kibum always understood him too- saw through him when nobody else did.

Coin jumped to her feet in what Baekhyun thought was giddiness, his stomach twisted at the thought, “That carries the vote. Excellent. We'll announce the Games tonight, after the execution.”

~~~~~

“Oh, you look lovely as ever. Just beautiful.” Taemin whispered, adjusting Baekhyun's uniform around him.

“Finishing touches.” He added, pinning the rebellion symbol on him.

Baekhyun chewed his lips and looked up at his mates as they walked in, “The puppies?”

“Safe.” Sehun responded softly, “And they will stay safe.”

Taemin slipped out then, a confused look on his face.

Kyungsoo sighed and walked over to Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around him. “We really hope you know what you’re doing, baby.”

“Of course.” Baekhyun whispered, “But no matter what, you’re with me?”

The alpha smiled and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth, “Of course, always.”

Baekhyun heard Jongin tapping on the doorway and heard him mumbling to himself, repeating Kyungsoo.

“Jongin.” Baekhyun muttered, getting his attention as he walked towards the other four. “You know I wouldn’t ever do something to put any of you in danger right?”

Jongin clicked his tongue and brushed the hair out of his face as if just realizing where he was as he nodded, “Always, always… always.”

Baekhyun frowned and cupped the alphas jaw, pressing a kiss to his mouth, “You're going to be okay, Nini, yeah?” He asked softly, moving his nose down the alphas cheek.

“He’s going to be fine.” Junmyeon answered, wrapping his arms around the omegas back, leaning his cheek on Baekhyun's hair, “And we know you’d never put us in danger, or the babies.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief and met Jongin's eyes as he moved a stray hair from his eyes, “This is for you, Jongin. For you.”

“For Jongin.” Chanyeol mumbled reminiscently.

~~~~~~~~

The omega stood staring up at the podium Coin was presenting on, beside her all of the Victors, and his mates.

All five of them staring down at him and it made him calmer, more relieved. They looked like they were going to jump off, and he knew they would as soon as he completed his task.

Luhan nodded discreetly at the omega and Baekhyun ran his tongue along his teeth as he looked at Coin.

“Welcome to the new Panem.

Today, on the Avenue of the Tributes, all of Panem, a free Panem, will watch more than a mere spectacle.

We are gathered to witness an historic moment of justice. Today, the greatest friend of the revolution will fire the shot to end all wars.

May his arrow signify the end of tyranny and the beginning of a new era. Howling Wolf, you may your aim be as true as your heart is pure.”

Baekhyun gulped as he pulled back his bow, Snow was only a few feet away, tied on a post.

But President Snow was an old man. An old, sickly man.

A man who poisoned himself, a snake, as Taehyung had once referred to him as. With or without this arrow, he would die soon, his illness overcoming him, being swallowed down by his own mistakes.

And with him, all of his evil.

But President Alma Coin, she was younger. She was healthy, she had a full life ahead of her. One Baekhyun could see now, a life filled with torment, one in which the woman became overcome with greed, with power.

Perhaps Coin was the better of two evils, but he didn’t want to deal with evil at all.

No more fear. No more manipulation. No more separation, starvation, or status degradation.

This wasn’t just for Baekhyun. This was for his family, this was for his brothers family, for his children’s futures.

It was for Panem.

And with that thought, Baekhyun pointed his arrow at Snow, and in one quick second, tilted it up and shot Coin directly in the chest on the podium.

She tumbled and Luhan looked up at Baekhyun as his mates jumped the few feet down the stage to run to him.

Snow was laughing, cackling so hard he coughed, blood falling from his mouth as he laughed.

“No!”

“No!”

The crowd behind Baekhyun started running towards Snow, pushing past him harshly.

“I got you!” Chanyeol yelled, picking him up, “It’s okay, I got you, we have you.”

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder as the alpha began running him to safety, into the mansion away from the mob.

They were trampling Snow, herding him. Good, Baekhyun didn’t think he deserved the kill. The people did.

“Kill him!” The crowd screamed as they ran at President Snow.

“Kill him! Kill him now!”

Just as Baekhyun was pulled inside, he realized he didn’t hear Snow laughing any longer.

And he felt free.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun smiled and pulled his puppies to his chest, the little bodies crawling around as the omega laid back against his mates.

“Baekhyun.” Junmyeon whispered, “I almost forgot, Luhan gave me a letter for you.”

The omega hummed and turned to lay on his stomach, chin resting on the side of Sehun's leg as he moved the puppies onto the alphas chest. “Read it to me?”

The alphas smiled at his cute tone and Kyungsoo reached over to brush his hair from his forehead as the omega licked over Jisungs face.

“Okay.” Junmyeon responded, pulling out a wrinkled paper from his pocket and clearing his throat.

"Baekhyun, maybe the country was shocked tonight by your arrow, but once again, I was not. You were exactly who I believed you were.

I wish I could give you a proper goodbye.

But with both Coin and Snow dead, the fate of the country will be decided tonight, and I can't be seen at your side. Tonight, the twelve district leaders will call for a free election. There's little doubt that Paylor will carry it. She's become the voice of reason.

I'm sorry so much burden fell on you. I know you'll never escape it. But if I had to put you through it again for this outcome, I would.

The war's over. We'll enter that sweet period where everyone agrees not to repeat the recent horrors.

Of course, we're fickle stupid beings, with poor memories and a great gift for self-destruction. Although, who knows? Maybe this time, we'll learn.

I've secured you and your children, brother, and his family, a ride out of the Capitol into a safe area, and your mates will be sent home as soon as they have plead their loyalties and gave their opinions, while they are with us, Jongin will be given treatment in hopes to rid any aggression left towards you.

And when the time is right, Commander Paylor will pardon you. The country will find its peace.

And I hope you can find yours, Luhan."

Baekhyun frowned and looked up at them, “You guys aren’t coming with me?”

“Just for a little.” Sehun said softly, combing the omegas hair from his face, “We might come back one by one, but you’ll have Jungkook's pack for a little, you’ll be okay.” Sehun sounded like he was mainly convincing himself rather than Baekhyun.

“They aren’t you guys though.” The omega responded with a slight pout, “Come with me.”

Chanyeol sighed fondly and leaned over to gently push the omega on his back and lay on top of him, elbows holding himself over the smaller. “We can’t, tiny. Someone needs to plead your case, and Luhan already asked our permission, who could defend you better than us?”

“Nobody.” Baekhyun murmured, reaching up to pull the alpha down on him even though he was heavier. “But I don’t want to be alone.”

“We know.” Junmyeon sighed softly, “And we don’t want to be without you either, which is way as soon as one of us can leave we will take a hovercraft there, who cares about making them go back and forth we deserve it.” He added playfully.

“And… whether we want to admit it or not, Jongin needs treatment.” Kyungsoo whispered, throwing his arm around said alphas shoulders.

Baekhyun knew Jongin didn’t purposely seem like he was ignoring people, but that’s what it looked like sometimes.

Like he was in his own world, maybe sorting out his thoughts because sometimes it took him a long time to process things or understand and respond.

And he had erratic movements randomly, there was no way to really see it coming and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid when Jongin would stare at him for hours, but not in an endearing way that Baekhyun liked.

No, it was confused, and sometimes angry, and Jongin never said anything which made the omega that much more uncomfortable, because he would rather be yelled at then looked at like Jongin had no idea who he was.

“Okay.” Baekhyun's arms tightened around Chanyeol's shoulders, “But you have to come back as soon as you can.”

“Anything for you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I am going to do a zombie/ walking dead au. 
> 
> Did you guys still want Baek as the lead? Still soulmate Au or mate Au?


	47. Jimins Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets some spotlight.

“You sure you want to live alone? We can… let’s all just stay in one house until Hyungs come back.” Jungkook mumbled, one hand rolling his suitcase, and the other holding Taehyung's hand.

“Yeah, Baek, come on.” Taehyung fussed.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and looked around the small village of homes. He didn’t expect to see the safe houses be ones in District Four, near the outskirts and wooded area, but his mates would be happy when they saw the edge of the ocean flowing near it.

He wondered when these had been restored, perhaps Luhan really had planned ahead for them, and Baekhyun felt a sudden respect for the man.

Truthfully, he never thought much of Luhan, he seemed to be more of a sidekick to Coin than anything, but he retracted that thought now.

“Guys, really.” Baekhyun laughed quietly, “Enjoy time in your own homes, i'll spend time with my babies.” He added, fingers running over said pouch of sleeping puppies, the other hand wheeling his own bag.

“Hyung….” Jungkook sounding warning, “You don’t need to be alone.”

Baekhyun sighed and turned to look at him, “And I’m not, Kook. The puppies and I will be fine, you’re literally one house over. What do you want me to do? Scream if I need something?”

“Oh!” Jimin chirped, arms wrapped around Yoongi's arm, “That sounds fun, let’s do that.”

The omega laughed as Namjoon smacked the betas head with a roll of his eyes.

“Seriously.” Jungkook sighed, “Hyung, really, it’s nice bother at all.”

“You’ve done enough, bunny.” Baekhyun smiled and walked up to the door of his family's new house, turning to look at his brothers pack, “Really. I missed a week with them, I’ll be fine. I’ll go invade your house if I get lonely.”

“Promise, Hyung.” The alpha requested, looking like a child as he stared up at Baekhyun on the porch.

Baekhyun giggled and reached out to shove the alphas shoulder, “Go away, I’m going to see my puppies.”

Then, he turned around and opened his door, laughing to himself as he heard Jungkook's pack making fun of him for acting like a child around his brother.

~~~~~~

“I know, I know, sweetheart.” Baekhyun mumbled, holding Jisung to his chest and walking around the living room, hoping to calm the puppy down. “It’s only night one, baby, if you’re so angry now, how did Kookie stand you, huh?”

Jisung yelped loudly, as if pained everytime he started going to sleep. Baekhyun had to take him out of the pack bedroom so he wouldn’t wake up the other two.

“Come on, Ji. Mommy wants to sleep too, Mommy misses them too.” Baekhyun whispered.

“I know you’re mad.” The omega cooed softly, “I know, I know, baby.”

Baekhyun was sure Jisung hadn’t treated Jungkook like this when he watched them, the alphas would have ranted and ranted about it.

So it made him wonder if Jisung was freaking out because he felt they abandoned them last time, so he was extremely scared.

Or, because this was Baekhyun, it was his Mommy and he knew his Mom would do anything to make him happy, always quick to reassure them.

The puppies learned quickly that there were some things their Uncles and Aunt could do for them, but even faster, they learned things their parents could do.

Like they knew now that they could scare the shit out of Jungkook by hiding around, but if they did that with their Daddies they’d be scolded for scaring them and come crying to Mommy.

Or that Mommy could give them milk, and nobody else, Kihyun was extremely upset to learn this and hated being fed real soft food.

“Shhh.” Baekhyun cooed, “Shhh, Jisungie, Mommy loves you, and I know you want Daddies, but it’s bedtime. Mommy wants to sleep.”

Jisung only released a high pitched cry like he had been doing the past hour and Baekhyun felt horrible he couldn’t calm him down.

“Okay.” The omega mumbled, placing the puppy on the living room rug, Jisung immediately began squealing as if someone stepped on him and tried to crawl back towards Baekhyun. “Hold on, sweetheart, just a second.”

Baekhyun stripped himself of his clothes, “Mommy will feed you, okay? You want milk?” He asked before he shifted.

Milk comforted the babies. And even though they were nearing three months old, they still cried for it even though Baekhyun's wolf was having a hard time producing enough for all three of them anymore, he wasn’t sure why because the babies still needed it for a while.

The omega laid down on his side and watched Jisung stop wailing and stumble through the rug, little round belly using his front and back paws to scoot closer.

Any day the puppies would learn to stand up on their own, or at least hold themselves sitting, and so far only Taeyong could sit on his bottom without tipping over after a few seconds.

Jisung latched onto him immediately, kneading his paws against Baekhyun's fur as he fed, small cooes falling from his mouth.

Baekhyun would miss this feeling though. The way the puppies relied on them for everything from moving to eating.

He wished he could have seen them their first days, been the one that cleaned and stimulated them, made sure they were okay and healthy.

But his mates were there and that was enough. As long as he knew it was people he trusted then it was fine.

Baekhyun saw Jisung pull away just to let out a soft whimper that made the omega curl against him and lick his hind leg to let him know he was still paying attention to the baby.

Jisung accepted the action, going back to get more milk, loudly drinking.

God, if this was only night one without his mates, he had no idea how this was going to pan out.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun had a nightmare.

Today, he had a good day though, so he hoped he wouldn’t have one.

Seokjin brought them all of their meals, Baekhyun knew he just wanted to check on them after not going outside for a few days, but he still appreciated it.

And the omega and babies had danced around all day and played, Jisung didn’t give him any problems going to sleep all day.

So why did this always have to happen to him?

Especially now, when none of his mates were here to comfort him.

It was just himself, at three in the morning, and the sounds of bombs ringing in his head, the screaming and crying resonating in his mind.

All of the Games kind of mixed together in his dreams. He’d see Jisung, beautiful, alpha Jisung and the spear in his chest in the middle of the Capitol, or, even worse he would see his puppies in the places of children, remembering how he had stood on a vehicle and met eyes with the children before they were killed in front of his face.

Usually, when he would wake up and see his puppies safe and kicking their feet from their own dreams, it would be okay. But not tonight.

Tonight, Baekhyun had seen his mates and children, his whole world shattered in front of his eyes.

It wasn’t even that bad of a dream. It wasn't graphic, it wasn’t bloody or gory. But the implication was what resonated in his chest.

Baekhyun had to leave his bedroom, making sure he built a little wall around the puppies in case they woke up, before walking downstairs.

He flipped the living room light on and sobbed.

All it took to break him down was a cruel nightmare in which waiting on the Games platforms, where tributes stood to wait for the count, was his family- his children, his mates, his life.

“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun jumped to his feet and was so mad, he had no one to calm him down and he was alone.

He was a terrible parent, and a horrible mate.

He knew it was a nightmare, he knew it. But the things he had seen, the people he had killed.

People told him he deserved to be happy, and he wanted to be, he truly did. But the life of a Victor wasn't happy, and he truly did not deserve to have gotten so lucky.

“I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled, trying to keep his voice down as he crumbled into a ball by the TV. “I’ll do-I’ll be better.”

But it was hard. He didn’t understand how he used to be so good at this- he never liked being alone- but when Yifan wasn’t with him he used to spend a lot of time alone.

Omegas weren’t made to be alone. But they also weren’t made to survive two- no, three- Hunger Games. Baekhyun was a survivor.

But he was a killer.

And he was a traitor, and he was weak.

If his mates were here, they’d be able to remind him that he was also a parent, and that he was brave, and he was strong.

But they weren’t, and Baekhyun had a lot of self deprecating thoughts, years worth.

“Hyung?” Baekhyun's eyes shot up to the door and he quickly wiped his face as Jimin walked in.

“Hyung, hey, your light was on and- what’s wrong?” The beta asked, walking over quickly and sitting in front of the omega. “Are you okay? The babies? Did something happen?”

Baekhyun shook his head and felt pathetic as he rubbed his eyes. “Nightmare.”

“Ah.” Jimin frowned and Baekhyun thought he had too much energy for it being three in the morning. “Me too, I get them too, come here.” He pulled the omega into a hug, running a soft hand down the omegas spine.

“I think… we all get them.” Baekhyun whispered quietly, sitting back on his butt and taking the betas hands in his.

He never noticed before, but Jimin has scars, he didn’t know if they were from his Games or from the Capitol, but he couldn’t stop staring, removing one of his hands to run over the inside of the betas palm, it looked like a burn, but not like the kind of burn scar Baekhyun had.

“Hard not to.” Jimin whispered, “Even the happiest of us get them, you, me, we’re the same.”

Baekhyun looked up at him curiously, “How so?”

Jimin smiled and Baekhyun wondered if Jimin was always so pretty or if it was because it was three in the morning and he was running off minimal sleep.

“We fight.” Jimin responded, “Some of us, they never function again, I've met many Victors- or- I guess deceased Victors now, and they couldn’t walk, they couldn’t get out of bed in the morning. They never got the support that we did, even if they never had anything owed to the Capitol like we did. We’re the superior ones.

You kept going and you mated, you have a family, you’re fucking amazing Baekhyun. I know how you feel, really. You’re guilty you get to live; why did all these people have to die so I could live, right? Why did I deserve to live?”

“Do you know the answer?” The omega said softly, thumb running along the betas scarred hands.

“Of course. It’s because we earned it. You’re tired of hearing that, huh?” Jimin laughed quietly at the omegas twisted lips, “Me too, it sounds like bullshit, but it’s true. Think of it like this… we had to fight to earn the things we have.

Jungkook told us you starved twenty two years of your life to keep him alive, you gave your life for his, you give your life everyday to make sure your puppies are safe, to make sure your mates are happy. And that’s how you’ve earned it.”

“I was being kind.” Baekhyun mumbled, “I was doing… what was right, what I thought was right.”

Jimins gaze softened as he cupped the omegas cheek. “You are kind, way more than I could ever be. You think I would have put myself on the line to save others? Hell no, I would have ran like a child, that’s where you and others defer. You take care of others, you care. And others are selfish.”

“I’m extremely selfish.” The omega argued, confused, “I’m selfish, I did it for my family, just for them. Everyday I woke up I was reminded that it was for them, I hated everything, I wanted easy ways out.”

“How are you selfish then? If you were concerned about your family? Is that not something you should be proud of? You weren’t thinking of yourself, thinking of your family is not selfish, that is caring and loving. You’re an amazing person, and… and I see why people felt bad for you, because you truly didn’t deserve to be treated like that.”

Baekhyun smiled slightly, “Is this the part where you tell me I deserve to be happy? And then give me some pitiful look? If so, let’s just skip over it.”

Jimin chuckled in amusement. “No, people like us… it takes a lot to be happy again, but I can tell you to be free, and then maybe after a while, you can feel happiness.”

“How do you stay happy then?” Baekhyun wondered, eyes searching the betas.

“You find little things and you pick them out. You hold onto them. My pack makes me happy, seeing the sun come up makes me happy, making others smile makes me happy. Your family makes me happy.” Jimin admired the omega, “Your puppies, they make me happy. Even when I feel horrible, when I see the people I care about, it’s all worth it. You feel the same, right? If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten us so far.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly and threw his arms around the betas shoulders, “Of course. Of course, Jimin. You don’t need to say ‘your family,’ my family is yours too.”

“Yeah?” The beta mumbled against his hair.

“Definitely.” The omega said softly, fingers running along the short layer of hair on the back of the betas head. “You know how upset my puppies would be if they didn’t see Uncle Chim anymore? Oh god, Jisung is getting really good at screaming.”

Jimin smiled and pulled back to look at the omegas face. “You want me to stay the night? I can if you want. Do you feel better?”

“I do.” Baekhyun admitted, “I feel a lot better, you can go back to your pack, I smell the claim on you, Yoongi is it?”

Jimins ears reddened as he nodded, “Yeah, we’re courting right now…” He said softly.

The omega laughed and pinched his cheek. “It’s easier to be happy with a mate you really love, you’ll see.”

“You would know, huh? You look like a child trying sugar for the first time everytime you see the alphas.” Jimin called out.

Baekhyun didn’t even have it in him to blush or deny him, only letting a fond smile curl onto his lips. “You’ll be okay, Jimin.”

The beta patted his cheek before standing up and walking towards the door, pausing as a thought occurred to him. “I don’t know if I should tell you this or not, but… you remember that time I joked about me and Jongin being close?”

Baekhyun nodded, standing to his feet, walking towards the stairs.

“Well…. I wasn’t lying, but most of the time… when he screamed…. it was for you, or he cried out for your safety, he really loves you, even if he’s a little rattled right now, he knows it.”

“Thank you, Jimin.”

Baekhyun slept soundly after that.

~~~~~~~~~

“You’re so happy, me too!” The omega crooned. Pressing a kiss to Taeyongs nose, “Yay! Babies are so happy today!”

Children fed off of energy. And now that he realized it, Baekhyun noticed that ever since Jimin had spoken to him a few nights ago, the puppies were happier. Even when Baekhyun needed a little help and dropped them off with Namjoons pack, the puppies didn’t fuss.

It was his own nervousness, his own fears rubbing off on them, so as long as he kept his fears minimal or better under wraps, the puppies were okay as long as he was still with them and reassured them every once and a while.

“Okay, into the blanket, come on.” Baekhyun instructed, making a soft cooing noise to get the puppies to shuffle over.

“Come on, Ki. Mommy wants to hunt, I need to eat too. If Mommy doesn’t eat then there’s no food for the babies, right?”

Kihyun lifted his ear up and let out a whine when Taeyong scratched his side on his way to crawl to the blanket.

“Ah, you’re fine. You’re really this lazy, huh!” Baekhyun whined playfully, reaching over to put the puppy in the blanket, “Gosh, Mommy wants to take you out and you have to be so complicated!”

The omega turned to grab his bow on one arm and threw his arrows over his shoulder before reaching down and scooping the puppies into both arms, one hand holding it firmly to his chest as he opened the front door and walked out.

Baekhyun only went to the edge of the forest, laying the blanket out.

He could see Jungkook through his packs window looking like he was ranting about something and snorted as he looked over the gated entrance to the village before shaking his head and kneeling.

“Okay, you guys need to stay where Mommy can see you, hey, I know you can understand me Tae.” He scolded as Taeyong turned himself around, reaching over to make sure the puppy was paying attention to him.

Taeyongs ears flattened at the tone, paws kneading the blanket as he sucked the cloth into his mouth because he knew his parents were weak for it.

Baekhyun wasn’t as bad a push over as the alphas though and continued straightening out the blanket. “You stay here and Mommy will be around, you can go on the grass, but no eating stuff, and I’m looking at you, Taeyong. You eat something and no more outside, you hear me, Tae? No-no outside if you eat something.”

The puppy whined and rolled onto his back as if annoyed and Baekhyun snorted, rubbing the baby’s stomach for a second before standing up.

“Mommy is right here, okay? Mommy will be right here, you guys don’t care, okay then..” Baekhyun grumbled as the puppies began to tackle each other.

The omega rolled his eyes at the trio and walked a little into the forest, bow out and eyes scouring the trees.

Baekhyun hadn’t gone hunting yet, not when Jungkook's pack kept giving him fresh meat, and the pantries were stocked here- he suspected that they would probably be getting supplies dropped off monthly. But he was bored, he was tired of sitting around and doing nothing but feeding the babies, playing, and sleeping.

He loved playing with the puppies, of course, they were the cutest things he had ever seen, but he wanted to get out more, especially now that it wasn’t too cold out.

It was a bit chilly, but nothing the puppies had to worry about with their winter coats grown in and a blanket under their paws.

The omegas eyes caught a squirrel climbing a tree and walked closer into the trees after only hearing the playful growls and annoyed whines from the puppies. The annoyed one was probably Jisung, always one to start fights, but never wanting to actually play in them.

Baekhyun stepped quietly around trees and leaves, careful of what he stepped on so he wouldn’t scare away his prey.

He pulled his bow up, aimed on the squirrel and took his shot, right in the head.

He smiled to himself as he walked over to pick up the squirrel, leaning the animal on the arrow as he picked it up.

Then, he heard the loud cries of the puppies and ran, he didn’t have time to analyze what kind of cry as he rushed out from the trees.

It was an excited cry though.

“Jongin?” He smiled in disbelief as he looked at the alpha, a backpack slung over his shoulder as he knelt down to pet the puppies, flowers in one hand.

The alpha beamed and climbed to his feet, “I… I found flowers outside the gate… you liked them… didn’t you?” Jongin stumbled over his words, cheeks pink.

Baekhyun released a disbelieving gasp as he threw himself at the alpha. “You’re here? You’re here, do you feel okay? Why are you back so soon?” He fussed, pulling away only to hold the alphas face and look him over.

“The public didn’t think my opinion mattered too much when I spurred on much of the Capitols actions, apparently. They gave me a few tests, and said they didn’t think I was an issue… I hope you don’t mind, the others… they’ll be coming later…”

Baekhyun's smile was radiant as he rubbed his nose on the alphas. “Of course not, I’m so happy to see you, oh my… I’m- I’m really happy, Nini.”

“Yeah?” Jongin whispered shyly, “What were you? What were you doing before?”

The omega turned around and walked over to pick up his bow and arrow, and squirrel. “Hunting. I wanted to get the puppies something else to eat on my own.”

“I can do it.” The alpha said immediately, “I want to hunt for you.”

Baekhyun beamed and felt his heart beating faster. “Okay.” He walked over to sit on the edge of the puppies blanket, “We’ll be waiting for you, my alpha.”

Jongin couldn't have shifted faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve written chapter one of the new story, my only question is.... what pairings? I was thinking Baek centricxChanyeol/Kyungsoo/Jongin  
> Unless you want it to be all exo k again, but I feel like maybe it would be in depth more with fewer- whatever you guys chose is fine though! 
> 
> Also, ot12 is in it too! And our familiar NCT children...


	48. A Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Providing.

“How cute were they when their eyes were closed?” Jongin laughed cutely, laying on the living room rug and letting the puppies crawl all over him.

Baekhyun peeked over his shoulder from the stove with a laugh, turning to go back to finish cooking the rabbit Jongin quickly caught. “Very cute, Jisung was really small you know, but he caught up really quickly.”

“He was okay? Nothing wrong?” The alpha wondered.

The omega smiled fondly. Out of all of the alphas he should have figured Jongin would know most about puppies, he obsessed over them so much. “His mouth was a bit soft, but he seemed to be able to drink fine.”

“Oh, our Jisungie was so healthy, huh!” Baekhyun smiled as he listened to the alphas cooing, turning off the stove and leaning over the island to look at them.

“Let Daddy see, open big, yeah, yeah I know, you’re too old for this, but too bad!” Jongin teased as he gently opened the puppies mouth and Jisung whined. “You can tell me you’re too old when you learn to walk and get teeth, you’re still a baby.”

Baekhyun snorted as he heard one of the puppies start howling at Jongin for attention, walking around the island, “Okay, okay, it's dinner time.” He ordered, scooping Kihyun up under his belly.

“You guys love dinner time, huh?” Jongin wondered as he carried the other two behind Baekhyun, watching the omega curiously as he set both of them plates on the table and set the puppy in his lap.

Jongin copied him, laughing as Taeyong placed his jaw on the edge of the table to look at his plate.

“You have to chew it up for them.” Baekhyun said softly, “They can only have a little, because they get milk after too, until they start getting teeth they still need milk.”

“Too much and tummy ache, babies?” Jongin mused, watching Baekhyun take a bite. Kihyun sat patiently on his belly waiting for his taste with his tail wagging. “You’re still producing? It’s been months, how long does it take to stop?”

Baekhyun hummed and pet Kihyuns fur and smiled as he watched Jongin try to feed both puppies without making the other upset. “Well, I’m not producing so much these days, not enough to feed all three at once so I try to space out breastfeeding and give them formula, but they do like real milk more, puts them right to sleep.”

Suddenly, the alpha looked up guiltily, “Do you think…. you’re not producing as much because you weren’t around me… I mean- it’s important for omegas to be around their mates during the beginning stages of puppy births… I’m not- uh- forget I said anything.”

“You don’t need to feel bad, Jongin.” Baekhyun said softly, “It’s not your fault, I missed the puppies first days too, I didn’t get to birth them naturally, it hurts- I know.”

“Really?” The alpha whispered quietly, watching the puppies suck his pinky. “They don’t even… seem to notice they didn’t know me at all, they don’t even… notice?”

“No, they noticed.” Baekhyun said softly, putting Kihyun on the table, “They just know who you are, your scent, I don’t know if you remember, but Jisung went crazy when he first saw you, watch. Kihyunnie, where's Daddy? Go get Daddy, honey.”

Kihyuns ear perked up and he tilted his head both ways as if processing before wagging and rolling to the side, his tiny nails clacking on the table as he tried to scoot across to Jongin.

Jongin had a hand over his mouth and the other wrapped around the two puppies waiting for his attention, “Hey… he-hey baby, hi.” His eyes were glossing over and Baekhyun knew exactly what the alpha was feeling, the amount of happiness coming off the alpha in waves.

And Kihyun wagged his tail extremely fast at the alphas attention, the puppy that would normally scream as soon as he saw anything he thought smelled edible but he passed Jongin's plate without a second look, laying his chin down on his paws as he reached the edge of the table, huffing like it was extremely far.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Jongin whispered, hand moving from his mouth to pet the puppy’s head, thumb running over Kihyun’s eyes as if cleaning them. “Yeah, Daddy loves you too, Kihyunnie.”

Baekhyun smiled fondly and swallowed his mouthful. “See, they don’t blame you for anything, they love you the same as the others, so do I.”

Jongin smiled to himself as he pulled the puppy into his pile which Baekhyun thought was very ambitious of him because all three of them wiggling around without being confined was a task, but he seemed to have gotten lucky because the puppies seemed to have worn themselves out.

“I do remember meeting Jisung.” Jongin whispered, voice apologetic as he looked up at his pretty mate. “You wouldn’t have known it then, but I was really really happy, and I’m really really sorry, I said such horrible things to you- I don’t- I don’t think any of that, you’re not a whore, and you’re not a bitch, you’re an amazing person, I-I should be glad you’re still… still putting up with me.”

“I love you, Jongin.” Baekhyun said softly, “When we mated… it was a commitment, a lifetime one, I love you way too much to just- just throw everything away. And… and… truthfully, at the time I didn’t even care, I- I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Baekhyun.” Jongin's voice cracked a little and he gulped, “Baekhyun… you don’t- you shouldn’t… you can hear my voice anytime, okay? And… and it’s only going to be nice things, only pretty things.”

Baekhyun smiled softly and stood up, walking around the table to pick up one of the sleeping babies so they could put them to bed. “Do you want to put them to sleep? We can… we can watch TV or something… you used to like doing that with Sehun, alpha.”

Jongin keened at the omegas title use and beamed, “Show me?”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun was awake. He had fallen asleep for a bit, watching some old movie that he had seen Sehun and Jongin watching multiple times.

He wasn’t that interested in electronics, not like the two were, but he was smiling as Jongin had taken the remote and started messing with it and whispering under his breath to himself about what to put on.

It was adorable.

Not as adorable as the alpha pulling him into his arms, laying him over his chest with a shy mumble that he wanted to hold his mate.

And Baekhyun had never denied the alphas anything. Especially not affection, even when he was mad at them he let them hold him.

Jongin had fallen asleep quickly, as if he hadn’t had a decent rest in a while- which was probably true because Baekhyun hadn’t really seen the alpha sleeping.

The omega wasn’t tired though, he was content to lay on his stomach and play with the alphas bangs, ear listening for any movements or cries from the puppies just upstairs, laid carefully in a crib, he had noticed it the first night- the crib, but he was lonely and wanted some warmth while he slept, so the puppies had been sleeping with him.

But Jongin was here now, and he wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t cured by any means, but he was well. At least when he was awake he had been okay.

Baekhyun still saw him do a slight rocking motion, tilting his head and clicking his tongue, his hands reaching for anything to mess with if it got too silent. And he still repeated things a few times or whispered them to himself, trying to get them right.

The omega figured this would happen, Jongin would take years to get back together, but here with him, right now, was fine, even if he got hurt a little in the process.

“Jongin.” Baekhyun whispered, “Sweetheart, love.” He urged the alpha softly.

Jongin's arms around his waist were nearing painful, he knew the alpha didn’t notice, couldn't possibly notice.

“Nini.” Baekhyun gulped and he watched as Jongin's face contorted in pain, “Alpha, alpha.” He cooed urgently, the bruise on his side was small now, but direct pressure still hurt, “Alpha, you’re hurting me.”

The omega whimpered in his throat and Jongin's eyes shot open, “What happened? You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief and shook his head, “You were having a nightmare… you squeezed… too hard.”

Jongin's whole face dropped and the omega wanted to hit himself for being the cause, “I did… I did, I’m sorry, maybe… maybe we shouldn’t sleep together… at least, at least until the others get back.”

The omega shook his head immediately, eyes widening, “No, I want to be with you. You didn’t mean to, and look… you woke up really fast, it’s okay, it’s an accident.”

The alpha licked his lips and looked like he was going to argue, but instead, he brushed a soft finger across Baekhyun's cheek. “Do you… you want to know what it was about? My… my nightmare.”

“If that’s what you want.”

The way Jongin smiled had Baekhyun's body warming up, “We were fighting, me and you, but this time… this time you didn’t want me anymore… I was too, too damaged to be fixed…”

“We never fight.” Baekhyun murmured, “I fight with Yeol way more than I fight with you.” He added teasingly.

Jongin laughed quietly and shook his head, “But it was… it was scary.” He admitted, “You… you love me. Real or not real?”

Baekhyun smiled fondly and pushed the alphas hair back, “Real, so, so real, and you know what else is real?”

“What?” The alpha whispered hopefully.

“That I would never, never leave you.” Baekhyun whispered, searching the alpha's eyes. “And… and I’m quite offended you’ve been here… more than twenty four hours and haven’t kissed me yet.”

Jongin snorted and cupped the back of the omegas head to press his mouth to his. A quiet groan coming from the alphas mouth as he sucked the omegas lip into his mouth.

Baekhyun moaned softly, a pleased noise, as Jongin growled out, fingers holding the omegas head firmly in place as he licked into his mouth.

The alpha’s other hand grabbed one of Baekhyun's thighs tightly as he slowly turned and moved off of the couch, sprawling the omega on the floor without disconnecting their lips.

Baekhyun let a needy cry fall into Jongin's mouth as he realized their position. “Jongin…” He whispered, lips slick with both of their saliva as Jongin sat up on his elbows.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” The alpha asked softly, scanning the omegas face.

“Do you… you remember the first time we mated?”

Jongin laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to the omegas nose. “I remember… vague events not clearly, I suppose this is familiar to you though, yes?”

The omega laughed and nodded, licking over his red mouth as he curled fingers into the back of Jongin's shirt, “Lets see if you can remember… if-if you want to.”

Jongin smiled fondly at the cute blush on the omegas face and rolled onto his side beside the omega, “You're beautiful, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun's face turned red as he figured he was about to face an embarrassing rejection. That never happened- his alphas were always- always quick to pounce on him, it was probably the reason they had gotten so blessed with so many in their first litter.

“And I can see why I loved you so much- why I love you.” Jongin added, his fingers pushing up the side of the omegas shirt, brushing his fingertips along the omegas hip softly.

“You love me?” Baekhyun whispered, it felt like the first time he had heard it- no, this felt better, he was able to say it back firmly, fully confident in his feelings for his mate.

“Of course.” The alpha mumbled with furrowed brows, “I didn’t lose everything… it's just.. it's separated and needed sorting. I used to… I used to tell you everyday, you must be very upset you haven’t heard it in a while, I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun threw his arms around the alphas neck and pulled him closer to his face, “Say it again… please, alpha, my alpha, please.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Jongin cooed fondly, “I love you, Baekhyun, I love you. I’ll show you, hm? We’ll teach each other.”

“Yes.” Baekhyun agreed immediately, mouthing at the alphas neck, “Make love to me, Jongin.”

Jongin couldn't remember some things, some of them couldn’t be picked out.

But the most important things he could sort out fast with a little help.

Like how kind Baekhyun was, how absolutely enchanting the little one was, how it felt to imprint, the joy he felt when Baekhyun had gotten pregnant, and the soft, needy whimpers as he knotted the omega, they were hard to forget.

How he took so long to remember how much he loved the omega, he could never understand.

~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun squealed as arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him into the air for a second. His hands almost dropping the bottle he was warming up for the puppies.

“Good morning, good morning!”

The omega laughed as his mate set him on the ground and straightened out his pajama shirt, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

“Good morning, Nini.” Baekhyun swooned, cupping the alphas cheek to press a kiss on his mouth.

“Love you, beautiful.” The alpha added sweetly, pressing himself into the omegas front and nuzzling his cheek. “Babies breakfast?” He added excitedly.

Baekhyun smiled, “I love you, and yes, you want to go get them?”

Jongin ran upstairs with such excitement Baekhyun's mouth hurt from smiling.

The alpha had been extremely helpful the past few days, and after the nightmare accident, he hadn’t hurt or done anything Baekhyun didn’t like.

He was still having issues, but nothing that wasn’t easily fixed or that he couldn’t get snapped out of.

Baekhyun laughed to himself as he heard the alpha cooing upstairs, moving to settle on the couch, bringing with him two full bottles.

The puppies didn’t eat that much in one sitting, and Taeyong was awfully picky in the morning and didn’t like formula right after waking up- Junmyeon always mused it was probably because he wanted leaves first thing in the morning, ever since he had first gone outside in Thirteen.

“You’re just like Daddy, huh?” Jongin cooed softly, coming down the stairs, in his grip the puppies in a blanket. Baekhyun saw Kihyun yawn in response and saw Jongin's eyes light up.

Baekhyun shook the bottles and saw Kihyun and Jisung perk up and snorted as Taeyong huffed and turned to nuzzle his nose into Jongin's shirt.

“Ah, our Taeyong is picky, only Mommy’s milk in the morning.” The alpha teased, settled cross legged beside the omega, knee pressed into Baekhyun's lap as he sat sideways.

The omega beamed and handed him a bottle, scooping Jisung into his hold, little paws dangling tiredly as Baekhyun adjusted the puppy on his arm.

The runt was always an enthusiastic eater though, tired or not, and started gulping down the bottle as if starved.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Baekhyun said softly, resting the bottle against his leg and laying Jisung between his crossed legs to rub over Taeyongs face. “Good morning, my love.” He swooned, fingers brushing over Jongin's thigh everytime he brushed the puppy’s ears back.

“Our Taeyong is grumpy.” Jongin smiled and leaned his face towards Baekhyun to press a kiss to the omegas forehead, “Or he just loves Mommy too much, he's too good for formula.” He teased softly.

“Hmm…” Baekhyun leaned up, silently asking for another kiss, which he got quickly, “I love him too, I never told you before, but thank you for giving them to me, Nini.”

Jongin looked genuinely surprised and shook his head, “No, sweetheart, thank you. You’ve done so much for us, whether you meant to or not, this is…. you’re everything to me, okay? And no… hijacking, no nightmares, no… fake memories, that doesn’t change.”

The omega choked and licked over his lips before reaching out softly and guiding the alphas mouth to his for a soft kiss, a quiet peck on the lips, but it said so much.

Taeyong let out a quiet whine and they pulled away with a laugh as he started whining dramatically, ears down and tail tucking between his legs for attention.

“We didn’t forget about you, Tae.” Jongin cooed, rubbing his thumb over the puppy’s hip. “You won’t let Mommy and Daddy love each other? ‘Love me only!’ Right?”

Baekhyun watched the two fondly, reaching down to massage one of Jisungs kneading paws when the puppies eyes looked more alert.

Then, they heard the sound of the door unlocking and froze because only Baekhyun had a key.

Jongin growled warningly and slid out from under the puppies, dropping the bottle onto the couch and piling the puppy in Baekhyun lap who looked at the door with wide eyes and held the puppies tight to his chest, feeling the bottle Jisung was sucking at dripping down his leg.

The alpha stood in front of the omega as the door opened and he snarled before huffing angrily.

“Fuck, you guys couldn’t have growled back or something, I was going to kill you.” Jongin whined like a child, calming himself down before going back to the couch and cooing apologetically at Kihyun who whined for food.

“We know, but your growl was pretty cute.” Junmyeon laughed and the puppies made confused noises at the sound.

Baekhyun beamed at the sight of the rest of his mates and reached over to put Taeyong on the floor. “Go get Daddies, Taeyongie, I’m sure they really missed you.” He said softly, patting Taeyongs butt.

“We missed everyone so much, missed you, Baekhyunnie.” Kyungsoo added fondly, looking around the house and sniffing, he probably missed their scents Baekhyun mussed.

Sehun dropped his bag by the door and dropped to the floor in the living room, laying a few feet away from Taeyong on his stomach, “Come to Daddy, Taeyongie! Oh, our puppy looks so chunky now! You’ve been eating well?”

The omega laughed fondly as Taeyong squeaked high pitched at the sight of his Daddy and his tail moving uncharacteristically fast because Taeyong hated mornings.

“Yeah, come on baby.” Sehun cooed happily, clicking making a small whimper like noise to call for the puppy.

Baekhyun laughed and reached over the edge of the couch to lift Taeyong over the edge of the rug because the puppy looked at it confused.

“How did things go?” Jongin asked, offering Kihyun and his bottle out to Junmyeon.

The eldest beamed and dropped onto the couch beside the alpha, collecting the puppy quickly. “It went okay, Baek will be pardoned within a few months and then more people will be sent to live here, to get a community started.”

“Victors first.” Kyungsoo said with a pretty smile, sitting on the arm of the couch beside the eldest, “And Hyein and Minseok, we… we requested them for you, Jongin.”

“Really?” The alpha laughed in disbelief, “I- I barely even remember seeing them in Thirteen, but I remember them coming by… I think- I think I upset them, they… they always mentioned something about  
Baek and I- I got worked up.” He licked his lips and looked at Baekhyun guiltily.

“That’s okay.” Chanyeol's deep voice rumbled as he took a seat behind Baekhyun, squeezing himself into the little space and placing his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder, finger reaching down to stroke Jisungs back. “Nobody blames you, everyone knows we love Baekhyun, it wasn’t you. We won’t lie and say we weren’t worried they sent you here so much sooner than us, alone.”

Baekhyun hummed in his throat and turned to press a kiss to Chanyeol's cheek, the alpha immediately moving his face to press kisses to the smallers mouth.

“You guys look fine though.” Junmyeon commented, hand touching Jongin's back comfortingly. “It looks like you did well, Jonginnie.”

“Jongin did fantastic.” Baekhyun whispered with a fond smile, pressing another kiss to Chanyeol's mouth before looking over at them. “There’s no issues, my alpha has been fine.”

It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t.. saying the whole truth. Jongin did have issues, and that was okay, but Baekhyun meant the alpha didn’t have any issues that they needed to be worried about- like hurting Baekhyun or the puppies.

“We’re really glad then, and we don’t need to leave… at least until we’re called in for voting, but guess what, little omega?” Kyungsoo called sweetly.

The omega beamed at the nickname and leaned back against Chanyeol's chest, “What Soo?”

Kyungsoo smiled softly, “We asked them… not to put you on the political team, they argued, claimed you would want a say in things, but they don’t know you like we do, love.

They don’t know that we’re not political people, but emotional; we knew you’d still want a vote which is why the five of us each took a chair, but requested not to be summoned in- they know we won’t come for at least… a year.”

Baekhyun's eyes glossed over and he heard Chanyeol release a cooing noise as he pressed a kiss beneath the omegas ear. “I’m…” he licked his mouth and ran his thumb over Jisungs ear softly, “I’m really, I’m really glad. Weren’t not political people, we run on emotions.” He agreed.

“We’ll get letters, I’m sure. People wanting to meet The Howling Wolf, apparently you’re some kind of legend, darling. Saved Panem, etc. But to us, you’re just our sweet little mate, huh?” Chanyeol prompted gently, fingers pushing up Baekhyun's pajama shirt and running along his hip.

“Of course.” The omega sighed contently, “Of course, I’m no hero. I did it for the puppies, I did it for you guys. It wasn’t for Panem.”

“And we love you so much.” Chanyeol mumbled, “Always love you so painfully much.”

“I want to argue that I love you guys more, but- but I just want you to hold me.” Baekhyun admitted with a soft pink on his cheeks.

Junmyeon laughed as he stood up, “We want to hold you too, let’s make a nest, yeah?”

“Wait!” Sehun suddenly cried, “Look, Look!”

They looked at the youngest curiously as he put Taeyong a few inches in front of him and sat back, “Tae Tae, come here, Daddy wants you!” He cooed, clapping quietly.

Instead of clawing his way over, Taeyong got off his belly on shaky legs and took a small step, almost tripping on the rug and whining like he wanted help.

“Oh, shit. Our baby is learning how to walk.” Junmyeon sounded tearful, but Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off the puppy.

Taeyong sat on his stomach for a second as if tired until Sehun leaned down to coo at him, cheering him on, and then the baby stood up with a quiet whine and took a few more steps. It was a lot for him, and they were so, so proud.

Baekhyun jumped up from the couch, setting Jisung in Chanyeol's lap before walking over and scooping up Taeyong, “You just made Mommy and Daddies really sad, and happy, you know that?” He cried softly, holding Taeyong over his face. “Ugh, Mommy loves you so much, you want milk? You did so well Mommy will treat you.”

“Daddies will go hunt something really special for our Taeyongie later too.” Junmyeon promised, “It’s going to be really, really good, puppy.”

And Taeyong wiggled in excitement, probably just at the mention of milk because he had no idea what was really being promised. All he knew was he heard something about food and he was squeaking happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The zombie story is up, it’s going so well!! Please check it out, Baekhyun is a sweetheart.


	49. Winning, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

An elk was what the boys had brought back. To say Baekhyun was impressed was an understatement, it was so much meat they’d been eating it the past week- and had taken some to Jungkooks pack.

Baekhyun had been so extremely excited about his mates' hard work. He had been coddling them extremely hard, never having gotten a hunt so grand. Especially when Sehun claimed it was a ‘courting gift for our pretty mate!’ Even though they were already, completely mated.

It was cute, Baekhyun still appreciated the thought.

“You’re still eating that?” The omegas eyes widened as he set down the fork he was using to poke at the cooked meat he'd pulled straight out of the fridge.

Baekhyun turned around with a mouthful, Taeyong stomping on his feet in the early morning. “... yes.”

Junmyeon snorted and stepped over Kihyun who immediately started crying and nosing his way over slowly, trying to find his Daddy again. “You don’t have to, I’m sure you’re tired of it, we can go give the rest to Jungkooks pack. Or Hyein, she's supposed to be coming soon, Kibum and Minho just got here.”

The omega frowned and gently slid his foot out from under Taeyongs belly, moving around to wrap his arms around his mates waist. “But my mates got it for me.” He pouted softly.

Junmyeon laughed and brushed the corner of Baekhyun's mouth with his thumb, “I know, and we’ll continue to get our mate and puppies food.”

Baekhyun beamed at the admission, pressing his mouth to the others.

The alpha quickly cupped the back of the omegas head and dominated the kiss, licking over Baekhyun's pink lips.

“-and then Daddy saw a pretty bi- oh, are we kissing Baekhyun so early this morning, my turn!” Chanyeol claimed, one hand holding Jisung to his chest.

Baekhyun laughed against Junmyeons mouth as the alpha growled and pulled back with a few extra kisses.

“My turn, my turn, huh? Tell them Jisungie!” The alpha prompted, tickling under the puppies jaw.

Jisung let out an excited yip and Baekhyun beamed, removing himself from Junmyeon and stepping over Taeyong and Kihyun who wormed their ways under their feet.

“Okay, Yeollie, your turn.” Baekhyun said fondly, watching the alpha set down Jisung with a pat on the puppies bottom.

Chanyeol beamed as Baekhyun made his way over, immediately picking up the smaller and brushing the omegas sleep ridden hair front his forehead, pressing his nose to Baekhyun's.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He swooned softly, pressing an uncharacteristically quick kiss to Baekhyun's mouth.

The omega frowned and wiggled closer with an annoyed sound, “You’re not going to smother me this morning?”

Baekhyun heard Junmyeon snort in the kitchen at that.

“I can’t change up my behavior, hm?” Chanyeol laughed quietly, moving to sit on the couch with the omega in his lap. “Baekhyunnie gets angry?”

The omega blushed and buried his face in Chanyeol's cheek, “No, want you to… to be aggressive like every morning. Everyone else is soft, want Chanyeollie to be crazy.”

Chanyeol laughed and pulled Baekhyun's face from his hiding place, looking over the bright red on the omegas face because he thought it was pretty. “You just have to say so, tiny. You want me to tell you naughty things too? I always get yelled at for you.” He teased, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheekbone.

“That’s because you have zero self control.” Kyungsoo drawled, scratching his collarbone as he walked downstairs, reaching down to scoop up Kihyun who had been trying to hop up the stairs.

“That’s okay.” Baekhyun defended, he licked his lips and felt his ears redden, “I like it.”

“Aish, gather these children up before Chanyeol explodes, Soo.” Junmyeon called playfully.

Chanyeol growled and stood up, “No worries, we’re going upstairs anyways, gotta start trying for puppies as soon as possible, hm Baekhyunnie? We don’t know when your body will let us have more.”

Baekhyun perked up and nosed at the alphas neck, “Won't be for a few months, Chanyeol.” He admitted.

The alpha only smirked and moved the omega higher on his waist, “That’s fine let’s practice. Sehunnie and Jonginnie are still sleeping, let’s wake them up, yeah?”

The omega preened, a loud, melodic purr falling from his mouth as he bared his neck. “Yes, alpha.”

Chanyeol nipped the side of his neck if only to see Baekhyun melt and carefully bypassed Kyungsoo who had an amused look on his face at the two.

“You think they’ll be pissed to wake up so early?” Junmyeon joked.

Kyungsoo snorted and rubbed his nose to Kihyuns. “Of course not, they get to smell Baekhyun first thing in the morning, they’ll be ecstatic.”

Junmyeon hummed and grabbed the bottle he assumed Baekhyun had made from the counter, “A month ago, I never would have imagined things being like this.”

“Calm?” The other asked, massaging Kihyuns paw as he took a seat on the couch, laughing as Jisung tried to grab his ankle in both of his speckled paws.

“No, happy.”

~~~~~~~~

Sehun snorted and watched Baekhyun scold Jisung as he started filling the kitchen sink with warm water.

“No, no stop wiggling. See, this is what happens when you don’t listen. Now you don’t get to play outside anymore today and you go take a nap.” The omega said firmly, ignoring Jisungs high pitched crying and begging expression.

The alpha peeked out the window and smiled as he saw Jimin run across the village when he saw them out on the edge of the forest before dropping the curtain and looking at Baekhyun's back.

Jisung cried as if pained as Baekhyun set him in the water.

“Shhh, we know, baby. You don’t like it, but Mommy and Daddies won’t give you tongue baths if you’re being naughty, this is punishment, when Mommy and Daddies tell you no- it means no, Jisung.” Baekhyun said softly.

The puppy put his ears on his head as Baekhyun began scrubbing the dirt from his fur.

“Mommy told you not to go in the mud, Ji.” Sehun added apologetically, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist and looking over his head, “You understand us just fine when it’s something you want, and suddenly you can’t understand us, and who almost got hurt? Our baby Jisungie.”

Jisung let out an apologetic whimper as Baekhyun set him on the counter, wrapping him in a towel.

“Yeah, we know you’re sorry now, because you got caught.” Baekhyun chided softly, drying him off.

Sehun accepted the puppy once Baekhyun held him out for him, moving to the couch with a warm bottle, “And now nap time, let’s go to sleep, Jisungie.” He cooed warmly, prompting the baby to eat with the bottle to his nose.

Jisung accepted immediately, paws curling under his chest and ears flopping tiredly on his head as he rested his jaw on Sehun’s thigh.

“Mommy will sing to you, sweetheart.” Baekhyu offered, drying his hands off before walking over to the couch. “You want Mommy to sing to you?”

Jisung hummed with tired eyes behind his bottle and Baekhyun grinned, running his finger through his fur.

“I had a nightmare before I could hug you who was crying, I woke up with a sad heart, I opened the curtains with my moonlight-stained tears, I sent you a letter.

Remember, when things were hard I always turned your tears into smiles. Don't cry in places without me, don't cry because you always had a lot of tears.

No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now I'll take all of your tears. It's my turn to cry, give them to me.

Even those tears, this time. This time.”

Sehun felt his eyes watering as he reached out to touch Baekhyun's cheek, bringing him closer to press a kiss to his forehead.

“And they say no one ever wins the Games.” The alpha whispered fondly.

~~~~~~~

“Babe, it’s the puppies first shift soon.”

“Don’t remind me.” Baekhyun scrunched his face up, annoyed. “Don’t you remind me.”

Kyungsoo laughed and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's head, “Yixing said it would be sometime this week, baby, we need to follow them everywhere, don’t need a toddler randomly popping up and left to their own devices.”

“Ugh, Soo!” He whined, rolling over and curling around the alpha, “Want to keep my puppies small forever, my tiny puppies.”

The alpha snorted, “We can always make more, you smell fertile, Jun Hyung said he told you a few days ago that you were ready to carry.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened at the same time he pouted, “I don’t remember that.”

“Ah, you were probably doing naughty things.” Kyungsoo smirked, dragging his lips over Baekhyun's neck as he climbed on top of him. “Our mate, so wild.”

“No way.” Baekhyun laughed and wiggled himself more under Kyungsoo, “I’m an angel, alpha.”

“You alpha-ing me right now?” Kyungsoo wiggled his brows, “You seducing me, cub? This feels very familiar, don’t you think?”

“This position, or my scent?” The omega smirked, tilting his neck to the side, “Submitting for you, alpha, Sehunnie and Jonginnie knotted me a few days ago, want you to knot me.”

Kyungsoo groaned and nipped at Baekhyun's jaw with sharp teeth, “You always smell like fucking candy when you get turned on, like sugar.”

“Alpha, don’t I taste even better?” Baekhyun fluttered his lashes at his mate, a small whimper passing his lips to spur on the alphas red eyes. “Chanyeol says I taste like candy too.” He giggled and nipped Kyungsoo's bottom lip, hair fanned out prettily against the pillowcases. “Eat me, alpha.”

“Fuck, do you always need to do this to me?” Kyungsoo snarled, moving to the side and stripping Baekhyun of his pajama shirt, the omega giggling happily.

“You can’t just ask nicely? ‘Alpha can we make puppies?’ not even a ‘Alpha, can I have your knot?’ You’re too much these days, I blame Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo ranted, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor.

Baekhyun tittered and made grabby hands at the alpha, wrapping his bare legs around the alphas hips when he laid back down on the bed. “Blame Junmyeon.” He smiled and grinded his hips into Kyungsoo's, “He likes teasing, even if he denies it.”

“You want to make more pups, baby?” Kyungsoo smiled, pulling the omegas face to his. “You’ve been knotted already recently, are we starting for more so soon?”

The omega keened and nodded, “Give me more puppies, alpha.”

Kyungsoo tsked and pressed his palm onto Baekhyun's marked neck, “Show me those pretty blue eyes first, and your alphas will knot you all day. Promise.”

Baekhyun let out a whine as Kyungsoo bit at his neck, dominance making him go limp, feeling his eyes flicker blue.

“There we go.” The alpha growled, “There we go, little cub, let’s get you a knot, hm? Let’s get some more babies.”

Baekhyun's throat was sore from his needy whining.

~~~~~~~~

“No, you have to hold the kite up, towards the wind!” Baekhyun heard Jungkook explain across the meadow.

He laughed, rocking the puppy gently in his hands.

“Daddy!”

“Daddy!”

The omega snickered as Taeyong dangled from Chanyeol's arm, pulling his Daddy’s arm for attention, holding out his tangled kite to be fixed with little fingers.

“Daddy will show you, Jisung.” Junmyeon laughed and picked the toddler up, sitting him on his shoulders, “Look you’re taller than everyone now!”

Baekhyun heard his son giggling in response, echoing through the open field.

“Hyung, my Mommy says I can do things myself!” Kihyun squealed, pulling on Jungkook's shirt, jumping up and down for his kite back.

“Jungkook, leave him alone.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Stop terrorizing my son.”

“Do it, Kook.” Taehyung added, pushing his mates back.

Jungkook pouted so hard, looking physically pained as he was forced to give the kite back to the child.

“God, I thought you’d grow out of tormenting them.” Sehun called towards the other alpha, picking Kihyun up onto his hip.

“I just love Kihyunnie so much, let Hyung coddle you!” Jungkook crooned dramatically, only earning a familiar growl from the toddler.

Baekhyun laughed silently.

The puppy in his arms suddenly cried, a quiet whimper that had the omega pulling him up to his nose, licking over the puppy’s newly opened ears. “Did you have a nightmare, Changkyunnie?”

The puppy flattened his white ears on his head, small whimpers as his tail curled under his bottom.

“Daddy is here, pup.” Jongin's footsteps crunched the dried grass as he took a seat behind Baekhyun, spreading his legs and pressing himself into his mates back. “We all get nightmares, sweetheart.”

Changkyun slowly raised his ears, head tilting cutely as Jongin purred at him, offering him his finger to suck on.

“We have nightmares, too. Someday I'll explain it to you.” Baekhyun added quietly, thumb rubbing over Changkyuns cheek.

“Why they came, why they won't ever go away. But I'll tell you how I survived it.” The omega whispered as if a secret.

“I make a list in my head of all the good things I've seen someone do. Every little thing I can remember.  
It's like a game. I do it over and over.

Gets a little tedious after all these years, but there are much worse games to play.”

Jongin smiled and pressed a kiss to the omegas cheek, the same cute, adoring smile on his lips even after all these years as he looked at his mate.

“Mommy, Kyunnie is sad?” Jisung asked, his kite wrapped up in his fingers as he shuffled through the grass, almost tripping over his small legs.

“Kyunnie wants his brothers to play with him too, come here, baby.” Jongin explained, reaching out for Jisungs hand. “Remember, easy with the baby.”

“Daddy Loel said Changkyunnie was going to be super strong though, so why can’t we play with him the same?” The runt mumbled, tripping over his words as he pet his brothers fur.

“Because Kyunnie is still a baby, he can’t run around yet, Jisung.” Baekhyun explained, pulling his toddler onto his lap, setting Changkyun gently on his legs, “And he's a little scared, he had a nightmare.”

“Oh!” Jisung mumbled, “Hyung has nightmares sometimes, Kyun. I have really scary ones too, lots of monsters! But… it’s okay though, because we have lots of family… because Hyungs will take care of you, Changkyun.”

Throughout the years Baekhyun would have expected many changes. A lot of developments and issues, but the only thing that mattered now was that he could wake up and breathe.

That he could look around and understand what happiness was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... maybe I’ll write a sequel, but I kind of want to end things on a good note. Perhaps drabbles will be added, maybe even some flashbacks like different perspectives... 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, I really love wolf stories. For now, I’ll work on my zombie Baek centric, and maybe you can expect another story soon... if I can decide a series or figure out a storyline...
> 
> I really like the fantasy creature stories though, wolfs, vampires... etc.


	50. Extra: Checking In

Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath, readying his arrow on the deer across the forest, calculating.

“What are you going to do when you catch that!”

The omega growled as the deer took off in a sprint, spinning on his feet to his Taehyungs chest angrily, “Fuck you!”

The alpha snorted, grabbing his wrist, “Your alphas too busy to hunt for you? How rude, should I do it?”

“Okay, first of all - Chanyeol will bite your throat out if he hears your suggestion, and two, Changkyun was fussing and Jisung is being too much today so I escaped.”

Taehyung sniggered with an amused look, tossing his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, “What a good mom.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips and elbowed him at the tease, kneeling down to collect his handful of arrows before they started walking back towards the village, “Honestly, how the hell do you always find me?”

“It's a gift, honey.” Taehyung swooned playfully, nuzzling his nose into Baekhyun's cheek.

The omega sighed, but let Taehyung have his fun as it wasn’t often they got to see each other alone.

With Changkyun just learning to walk, and the triplets running around everywhere, Baekhyun didn’t have a lot of alone time in general.

It wasn’t all bad though, it had actually helped him quite a lot.

It would be a lie to claim he was over the events years ago, and it was obvious the other victors suffered the same fate, but the truth was he never expected to be cured of his memories.

His memories haunted him all the time, worse in the dark, and worse alone, but he knew the others suffered similarly.

Baekhyun knew for a fact his mates did, not so much when they were home, but when they needed to visit the Capitol, he would get calls very late, saying they were just checking in, but Baekhyun never bought their excuses.

At home the alphas played it off much better, usually just holding him tighter or clinging to the pups extra long.

Baekhyun, sadly, had never been able to play off his pain as well as they could, and he knew it hurt everyone, but it wasn’t something they could help him with other than to watch closely.

That being said, he considered himself much better than before. Time did wonders, and he had a lot more to focus on this time around.

The birth of Changkyun was a blessing, but with the new addition also made him more edgy for a while, it was another thing to hold over him, another thing that could be lost.

Until he would remember Snow was dead, and Coin was dead.

President Paylor had been trying to get him to come back to the Capitol, see how much work was going into rebuilding and even claimed that the citizens would be craning to get a glimpse of how the years had treated him.

Baekhyun was unsure about that, he felt seeing his mates every once in a while was more than enough.

To see his mates being praised on television was a nice sight, to see how the public praised them in interviews and asked about him and the children.

His mates were always sweet, always kind, and they deserved the attention, Baekhyun just wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

Maybe in the future he would give a video interview for the Capitol, likely for Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s company, he knew how badly they wanted to be the first to have an exclusive interview with him after all these years, and he knew how much publicity and sponsors it would earn them.

Baekhyun would probably give in soon, just because he knew how much it would help them.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be seen or on television, but it was just that he felt he had his fair share of publicity, and wasn’t sure how the public would react to his appearance when nobody had seen him in years.

“Jungkook has to go to the training base next week. He was thinking about bringing me and Jimin too, wanted to see if any of you guys wanted to come.”

Baekhyun hummed in acknowledgement, pursing his lips as he saw Jisung shoving Taeyong in the front yard, “Probably not Jongin this time, I think he said it was too much. The training was too aggressive, he didn’t want to hurt the new recruits.”

That was also a new development, Jungkook had been offered a commanding position in the training base of the Peacekeepers, although they weren’t really doing the same things as they once were.

Now, they weren’t scouring the districts and promoting fear, but training in case of future military events, and often building homes, gifting food. Baekhyun thought they were very good causes, and he couldn’t deny how fond he felt when he learned Yifan was in charge of the unit.

It wasn’t surprising, but it certainly reminded Baekhyun why they had been so close in the first place.

Baekhyun didn’t care for much information about the government or politics, even though he lived in a village that was nothing but people going back and forth from the Capitol, but he liked to hear the good things.

Like how the Districts - those that had survived - had open transport and opportunities they had never had before.

They could travel all they liked with little effort, and so many more opportunities for work, food, and support. That was also part of the reason Paylor agreed to fund a military training camp when originally it was voted for Peacekeepers to be nonexistent. It gave so many more jobs.

And from what Baekhyun had heard the recruits were paid pretty well.

Money wasn’t really anything they talked about often, but there was one thing Baekhyun had made good on.

And it was the only people outside the village he voluntarily replied letters to.

Taeyong and Jisung, the original alphas from Baekhyun's first games, their families had been made a promise on their first victory tour, and Baekhyun had finally made good on it.

A month of not just his earnings, but from each of his mates, was sent to the families. Often with a photo of the puppies, in honor of their children in no way trying to make up for the death of the original alphas, but the responses they had gotten from the families the first time at Junmyeon’s idea had been so grateful and adoring Baekhyun had to keep sending more - maybe out of guilt, but the omega felt better knowing he was making others feel better, helping them when he felt responsible for most of their hurt in the first place.

“Hey! Jisung! No!” Baekhyun scolded, running up to grab the toddler by the arm, “Just because you think you’re going to be an alpha doesn’t mean you can pick on him - stop!”

The runt immediately played the victim, turning around to grab Baekhyun's waist with pouting eyes, “Tae hit me!”

Taeyong jumped angrily to Taehyung's side, “Mommy! I didn’t! He took my toy!”

Baekhyun pursed his lips and untangled Jisungs fingers, “Where’s your Dads? Go inside, sit in your room until I think you learned not to fight.”

Jisung was sprouting waterworks, whimpering in a way he knew Baekhyun hated, “M-Mommy-“

“Now.” The omega scolded, “Inside now.”

The runt cried an angry noise as he stomped towards the house and Baekhyun sent Taehyung an unamused look at his laughing.

“Taeyong, inside too. You’re done out here today.” Baekhyun added, kneeling down to pick up an action figure off the grass.

“Okay.” Taeyong sniffed, sticking his lip out sadly as Baekhyun handed him his toy. “In time out too?”

“Well do you think you need to be? Did you hit your brother first?”

The almost four year old shook his head, “Ji stole it.”

“Okay, then you’re not in time out.” Baekhyun replied with a sigh, climbing the steps and waving goodbye to Taehyung.

Taeyong immediately looked better at that, running inside to jump into Sehun's lap by the television.

Sometimes, Baekhyun wished the pups knew how good they really had it even if they were only children, nearly unable to be called a toddler any longer.

But pups were always so smart, much smarter than Baekhyun ever could have imagined, and sometimes he felt like they understood that their parents had done a lot for them, Junmyeon even wondered if they could remember some things from when they were still puppies.

“What’s up with Ji?” Jongin wondered, stepping over Changkyun scooting around to grab the bow from Baekhyun's shoulder.

The puppy started screeching at the alpha ignoring him, rolling onto his back and kicking angrily until his Mommy was reaching down to pick him up. Baekhyun really hated when the alphas fell for his puppy eyes and let him out of the pin because he was so scared one of the older pups would step on him.

“He’s in trouble, got caught beating up Taeyong again.” Baekhyun answered, pressing a kiss to the alphas cheek.

The alpha groaned, “Sehun, you were supposed to watch!” He scolded, motioning towards the alpha who had a clear view of the window from the couch.

Sehun pretended not to hear and only pressed his chin to Taeyongs shoulder, pretending to listen to the toddler ranting about his toy and Baekhyun sniggered at Jongin's unamused glare.

“Ugh! I’ll talk to him.” Jongin huffed, “I don’t know what his deal is lately.”

“I think it’s Kyunnie. He gets a lot of attention right now.” Baekhyun sighed, running his finger over the puppy's nose.

Jongin nodded in agreement before making his way towards the stairs with heavy footsteps.

“Where’s Ki?” Baekhyun wondered, making his way into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's jaw before grabbing a bottle from the fridge, “And Jun and Yeol?”

“Chanyeol said something about them playing in the study, Jun said he was writing responses for a magazine interview.”

The omega laughed at the second one, knowing how Junmyeon hated writing their responses, but the others were always so blunt or much too crude. Even after nearly three years, the Capitol still asked the same things, it was tiring.

“I’ll feed him.” Kyungsoo muttered, grabbing the bottle from his hand, “Kihyun said he wanted to give you something when you got back.”

Baekhyun smiled sweetly, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth, “At least Ki is having a sweet day. Sung is on a rampage.”

Kyungsoo snorted, kissing his jaw once more and grabbing the puppy from his fingers, “Hey, at least Tae is pretty good.”

“At least there’s that.” Baekhyun laughed, spinning towards the stairs. “Also!” He called over the rail, “Sehun, you’re in charge of Jisung for the next week, I blame you for his attitude!”

“Why!” The alpha cried, turning to look over the couch, “Baby, why!”

“Mommy said you let Ji bite too much when he was little.” Taeyong mumbled distractedly, fingers lighting up the buttons on his toy.

“That’s right, puppy, and Mommy is always right!” Baekhyun chirped with a coy smile, “Your fault, Hunnie.”

Sehun gawked in offense, but otherwise only grumbled to himself as he turned to wrap his arms around Taeyong with an angry expression.

Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, continuing up the stairs to peek into the pack room. Sure enough, Junmyeon was typing into the mirror screen.

“Need help?” He asked quietly, climbing onto the bed to rest on his stomach, pressing his cheek into Junmyeon’s thigh.

The alpha hummed, a small smiling coming to his lips as he pet the long locks from Baekhyun's cheek, “These questions are so bland, do they not have anything else to ask us? We’ve given these responses so many times, there’s only so many responses we can give.”

“Hit me with it.” Baekhyun mumbled, wrapping his arm around the alphas knee.

“What’s your pack's opinion of the new policy on Peacekeeping facilities? Given your pack's personal struggles, do you not agree Peacekeepers are only a hassle?”

“Peacekeepers were originally for exactly that, peace. It all depends on who is handling them and training them to think morally, to have their own opinions without being commanded without choices. Mention that we personally know the commander, state the facts that Jungkook is leading a unit to give food, to build and protect those that cannot. I don’t think having an army is an issue unless the leader is selfish. Paylor has changed a lot, so far she’s done well.”

“There are still some that disagree.” Junmyeon mumbled, “Still some that believe we were to blame for the Capitol having to share luxury, unable to accept they were no longer the most powerful.”

“Power is greed.” Baekhyun whispered, sitting up to press a kiss to Junmyeons lips, “Quote me, get you lots of attention, alpha.”

Junmyeon chuckled at that, cupping his cheek to press another kiss to his mouth before the omega left, “Our omega, so popular still. Can’t imagine why!”

“I’ll take offense to that, alpha! Isn't it because I’m so pretty!” Baekhyun teased, “Or that’s what you said yesterday - don’t take back your words!”

He heard Junmyeon laughing and smiled to himself as he shut the door behind him.

He rolled his eyes when he walked past the toddlers room and heard Jisung giggling at something and knew Jongin was way too easy on him.

Baekhyun knew he had no room to talk when he never scolded the alpha for it anyways.

Jongin didn’t really like confrontation or fighting, he never did, but he was very much out of his element now. Before, he was a great fighter, fast on his feet and it was one of the reasons Jungkook wanted him to come teach with him at the base, also because he thought it would give the recruits motivation to see someone so important to the rebellion up close.

Some people still blamed him for his part in the Capitols favor, but it also had to do with the fact they never had explained to the public what had occurred as the timing years ago was too bad, there was already so much aggression towards the Capitol that they didn’t want to add to it.

It was also a huge reason he didn’t really go to the Capitol anymore, because he was afraid he would be blamed, and Baekhyun related greatly to that.

“Are you making a mess?” Baekhyun inquired with a playful scolding expression, cracking the study door.

Chanyeol turned around wide eyed and Baekhyun snorted at his and Kihyuns identical move to hide their hands.

“You two are ridiculous.” He laughed, walking in and closing the door behind him, “If you’re going to paint, did you not consider bringing a towel to wipe yourself off with?”

“Baek…” Chanyeol laughed, embarrassed, as Baekhyun used his sleeve to wipe a smear of paint from his cheek.

“You’re messier than Ki.” The omega pointed out with a laugh, “Kihyunnie, I heard you made something for Mommy.”

The child gasped, nodding and grabbing the corner of a paper with blue fingers, “For Mommy!”

“Oh so pretty.” Baekhyun cooed, carefully grabbing the picture of a flower, “What's that one? A wolf?”

“For Uncle Kook!”

Baekhyun snorted at that. Kihyun and Jungkook butt heads so much, but he was without a doubt Kihyun’s favorite Uncle and it made Jimin so angry.

“Baby…. can you get us a towel?” Chanyeol sighed, looking upset he had to ask.

The omega giggled, pressing his finger to a spot of paint on Chanyeol's face teasingly, “I don’t know… maybe you should just suffer.”

The alpha growled, snapping his teeth at his hand playfully before smirking and grabbing the edge of Baekhyun's shirt, wiping his hands all over it.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whined, laughing in disbelief as Chanyeol pulled him into his lap, wiping paint all over him.

“That’s what you get for being rude!” The alpha laughed, rubbing his hand over Baekhyun's cheek just to smear paint over his face, “It’s so fun, Kihyun! Let’s get Mommy.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun warned, “You do it-“

“Mommy!” The toddler giggled, throwing himself over Baekhyun's shoulder with colors all over him, fingers placing themselves wherever he could reach.

Baekhyun sighed with a pout, deciding it was way too late and he was colorful anyways, laying down on Chanyeol's chest and grabbing Kihyun’s hip with his arm to pull him in, “Don't get me wrong, I’m really mad.”

“Mhm. Definitely.” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss to his hair, “You look pretty like this.”

The omega purred tiredly, reaching blindly up to tug Chanyeol's hair, “Don’t flirt with me when I’m mad at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys surprised? I was rereading this and my love for this story became too much, I had to add something! If you guys like it, perhaps I’ll write more!


	51. Extra: Children

_Jisung shuffled on his feet, “Be careful.”_

_The omega laughed quietly, “You too. Stay safe, little Jisung.”_

Not all memories were bad.

Some were kind, some were loving, and some showed compassion of innocent souls that had been lost to the Games.

But most of the time, they just threw Baekhyun off, hurt his head almost as badly as bombs he had felt make the ground shake, nearly as bad as it felt to have his own mate throw him into the ground.

Even if they weren’t horrible memories, Baekhyun could never stop himself from thinking further.

He carefully detached himself from Junmyeons arm, always staying on the edge of their bed even though he knew his mates would have liked it if he stayed under them, but they also knew sometimes he just liked to get up, sometimes he just needed to think.

And once he made it out to the hallway, the rest was easy, it was easy to make it to the triplets room, cracking the door open because all of them slept soundly, nightmare free, as they should - as their parents had fought for it to be.

_“Sing.” Jisung requested, coughing from the blood pooling in his throat._

Baekhyun never for a moment regretted having the children, even on the worst of days, but sometimes he realized their names were too much, it was easy to close his eyes and remember those who they were named after despite the fact none of the children looked anything like them.

They were named after such brilliant people that sometimes it felt they hadn’t done enough to honor them, their children were beautiful, good, they were kind, but they didn’t replace the originals, and Baekhyun sometimes wished to a degree a gap would have been filled - in Jisungs case, at least.

Because he felt responsible for all their deaths, but he had never held someone while they died before, never watched a teenager fight for their last breath covered in blood, and that one still hurt the most, still made him breathe heavier because he wanted to tell Jisung he did it all for him, that he had listened.

That he had won for him, finally.

Of course he never could. The closest he could get would be baring his soul to their families, writing his pain to them and hoping even the slightest bit that they shared the same pain as him.

After all these years they did. In the first letters they had written, it took everything Baekhyun had to write how sorry he was because he knew there was no amount of sorrow he could express to make up for any of them losing a child because he knew how scary such a situation could be - to worry about a child so wholeheartedly he couldn’t stand straight.

And he thought they understood now that he had his own children.

Jisungs father and sisters were so kind, it wasn’t surprising, but they had asked for explanations of what he had truly done for Jisung as in the original screening of the live Games, the Capitol had cut their television signal just as Baekhyun started screaming in outrage.

Baekhyun didn’t forget a single detail. He cried and shook as he wrote the letter, had to be forced to take breaks, but he hadn’t forgotten a single thing down to how he felt Jisung deserved to live so much more than him, how he still to this day hated that he had won and not the teenager.

His oldest sister had written gratitude not even two days later, replying that Jisung had never been the best with people, but he must have liked Baekhyun a lot and that was enough for their forgiveness.

There was a single line that they said to him that he could never forget, that made him feel so much better. “You said Jisung liked music, you told the world our little brother loved music, you were shaking and crying, and whispering to yourself, but out of all things it was about music, and Jisung was the same way.” 

He knew Chanyeol had taken up learning the guitar for him after that line, but Baekhyun also thought they could never understand how much speaking to Jisungs family really meant to him.

“Mommy?” 

Baekhyun blinked through the dark before shushing and walking to the bed nearest the door, kneeling to pet Taeyong’s hair.

“Scary dream?” The toddler asked groggily, moving around.

“A good dream.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his nose to his son's cheek, “Go back to sleep, baby, it was a good dream.” 

Taeyongs family hadn’t been quite as kind at first, and they didn’t blame them. 

Baekhyun had never had an interaction with him other than Taeyong saving his life, but he was so kind back then, so determined, he had softened so fast when Baekhyun had accepted he would die.

His father had been the first to write back with a simple thank you note, all written plainly, thanking them for the money, saying that it helped a lot, but never acknowledging Taeyong.

They accepted it as that the family hadn’t wanted to speak, and that was fine, so they only continued sending the earnings without much else.

But after the third month Baekhyun received a letter from District Eleven addressed solely to him. 

Taeyongs mother was an older woman, she was blunt and honest, but she told Baekhyun the truth that she wondered if he was the same as her, if he could feel how much pain his actions caused, but she never made it seem like she was accusing, she only speculated.

And Baekhyun did, he told her that most of his actions had been out of guilt until now, that he was trying to repay them for sparing his life in a way even though he knew he was undeserving. He told her that he was ruined, that he could barely wake up some mornings and that he couldn’t eat sometimes because things were scary, because he knew so well what bad he had caused, and knew how many lives had been lost because of his rebellion.

She was nicer after that, she never sugar coated things for him, but she told him that he had also saved many people - that he had saved them.

Their money didn’t make up for the loss of their son, but Taeyong had a younger sister, only a few years older than his own kids, and she was sick.

Taeyongs mother claimed that the money they had provided helped them hire a doctor, and that she was recovering slowly, but she would live. 

Baekhyun was so happy to hear that, so their pack had sent packages of food, of candy, toys, because they had so much to spare, and they could do their part in giving up whatever they had extra to others.

Not everything he did had to be out of guilt, but Baekhyun had once lived in poverty too, scared where to find his next meal and she understood that. 

Things flowed easier after that. He had even spoken to Taeyongs father a few times, he was much harder to write to, but Taeyongs mother told the truth of how grateful they were for the family’s support - even mentioning how happy their daughter would be if they visited her in the hospital one day.

It was a little too much at the moment, not when Baekhyun still couldn't go very far from the fences to the town outside the village because he hated to be praised when others had died, but he really wanted to.

Maybe he would take Taeyong. And the two of them could visit her, make sure she was healing well and bring her more toys, snacks.

It would be a good experience for Taeyong - to give away to the less fortunate.

Their children weren’t spoiled by any means, they weren’t bratty or stuck up, but they were sheltered, and that was Baekhyun's fault because he never wanted to leave, because he had never wanted them to see what life was like.

But as they grew, Baekhyun realized that children could understand, that they might not know what their parents had done exactly, but they knew it must have been important.

Especially when they saw the television play old photos and videos of them, a ‘where have they gone’ sort of thing, and Baekhyun always laughed when they got excited and “Saw Daddy on the tv!” 

Because none of them were updated photos of him, and the children found it harder to recognize him dressed as extravagantly as he had in the Capitol.

The public would be happy to see the children too, to learn of their newest arrival and to see Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had people he wanted to see too, to see Luhan, ask how things were going.

Maybe he could even forgive Yifan after all the hard work he was doing. 

He just hadn’t picked a date, and knew how big of a deal things would be.

Also, Baekhyun never lied about how funny he thought it was when his mates were hounded for information, they knew the omega was way too amused when they were asked question upon question about him, and they were always flustered on what to say other than that Baekhyun preferred privacy.

That wasn’t a lie, but the main truth was he needed time to heal, like Jongin had. 

Raising their pups gave him plenty of time for that, and recently Changkyun gave him air to breathe too.

Because the puppy wasn’t a memory of someone else. He wasn’t a proclamation of rebellion or trying to ease guilt in any way.

He was just himself.

Kihyun was similar in an odd way because the Kihyun that had passed in the Games they knew absolutely nothing about, they had tried to dig for information, but Jooheon said that he had nobody but him. 

That was sad in it's own way, especially when Jooheon had moved to the Capitol to work on technological advancements and they barely spoke to him, but it was also nice because Jooheon never blamed them for it, and even said Kihyun would have considered his death a blessing anyways.

Baekhyun could understand that sentiment after everything victors were put through.

The omega pulled the blanket up Taeyongs chest as he heard rustling in the room over and knew Changkyun was throwing an incredible fit.

The pup always hated to wake up alone, and usually they were up before him, but Baekhyun somewhat disliked the fact the baby was born in a litter his own because he knew the triplets had loved it even if they used to annoy each other until they screamed.

“Good morning, Kyun.” Baekhyun laughed as the puppy poked his head out from under his blanket, sniffing loudly, “Is it time to get up so early?”

Changkyun chirped a tired whine until Baekhyun was picking him out of his crib and holding him. 

“You’re getting up too early these days.” Baekhyun sighed, “Is it because Mommy hasn’t given you fresh milk? Maybe that’s why, huh?” 

The puppy squeaked a noise of agreement, lifting his navy colored paw to press against Baekhyun's lips with a wag, kneading his paw gently.

The omega giggled at his action, licking the pad of his foot since the puppy asked so nicely and sitting on the floor to pull off his clothes, “Okay, one hour and that’s it, okay? Mommy has so much to do today!” 

Changkyun only wiggled a happy move, tripping over his foot and opting to rest on the ground as it seemed too early for him to be trying to scoot around. 

Baekhyun shifted quickly, licking the puppy’s face with a confused sniff at how strongly the baby was covered in his brothers’ scents and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Changkyun in his teeth to pull him close to drink.

The toddlers must have snuck in here to try to play with him the night before, likely after they put the puppy to sleep.

They tried to be good brothers, but on more than one occasion the puppy had almost been trampled in his older brothers’ excitement to play with him.

The word easy hardly stifles a toddlers’ excitement. 

Not that the older pups would ever try to hurt him intentionally, but they were much, much bigger than the one and a half month old puppy, and didn’t really understand their own strengths so their parents tended to worry.

And it seemed Baekhyun would have to tattle on them because there was no denying how strongly Changkyun smelled of them. 

Though, it was likely they had only come in to pet him seeing as Baekhyun hadn’t heard the puppy squeaking excitedly last night as he usually did when they played with him. So, he’d probably let this time slide.

“Hey?” 

Baekhyun purred in acknowledgement at Sehun cracking the nursery door open, continuing to lick the puppy’s kneading paws.

“It’s a little early for you to be up, beautiful.” The alpha muttered softly, eyes still tired from sleep as he knelt down to pet Baekhyun's spine, “Feeding so early?” 

Baekhyun just licked Sehun's fingers when the alpha went to scratch his head, purring and stretching his hind legs out into his mate's lap.

“Okay, fine.” The alpha sighed dramatically, but Baekhyun could already hear him messing with the fabric of his own clothes, “Wolf form for a little, but then breakfast, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other things do you guys want to see?


	52. Extra: First Interview

Baekhyun wasn’t nervous about being on camera per say, but he was nervous about it having been so long.

It wasn’t even that big of a deal, all he was doing was answering the questions Yoongi and Namjoon had collected, so he knew that they would go easy on him, but it was just the fact this it was just… him.

He didn’t have to pretend to be anything he wasn’t or even have to dress up, it was just him sitting in their study with Changkyun in his lap because the puppy had been absolutely insufferable today - screaming as soon as they were separated.

Namjoon had offered to reschedule the recording, but Baekhyun felt too bad because he knew they had been waiting so long to record this, years, literally.

So, what did it really matter if the baby ate on his lap, it calmed his nerves anyways.

In another world maybe he would have called Taemin to help him get ready, to make him look decent, but the honest truth was he was a busy mother and didn’t really care if the Capitol found him as pretty as before, he had nobody to impress anyways, his mates were the only ones he cared to impress and they were very outspoken about how much they found him attractive.

It was sweet, but Baekhyun felt that parenthood had taken its toll on him, his chubby face was obvious of the fact - even if his mates said he was adorable and looked healthy.

“Do you prefer me to read them to you?” Namjoon asked, adjusting the camera in his direction, “Or, you could read them yourself and respond at your own pace.”

“You can read them.” Baekhyun murmured, using one hand to hold Changkyuns bottle and the other to fix his sweater over his collarbone, “Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Baek. If you’re not comfortable then we’re not doing it.” Namjoon stayed easily, settling in the leather chair across from him and grabbing his mirror screen. “We can always bring one of your mates in or wait until Jungkook gets back.”

The omega shook his head quickly, pushing the hair back from his forehead, “It’s not that…. what if I say something too… controversial? What if they don’t like me?”

Namjoon chuckled disbelievingly, “It’s impossible, Baekhyun. You’re the same person you were years ago, you haven’t changed as much as you think. You’re still kind and sweet, Hyung.”

“Why do I not believe you?”

“Because you’re so hard on yourself.” Namjoon said instantly, “You always were, even before the Games Jungkook said you were too hard on yourself when the truth was you did what was right.”

Baekhyun really hated to hear things like this even though he knew they were said with sweet intentions. They just sounded like a lie, or as if excusing his actions solely because he had changed things.

It didn’t change that lives were lost, and it certainly didn’t change that Baekhyun hadn’t lost nearly as much as some people did.

Life had been played in his favor when he wished it hadn’t, but he was always grateful for it.

His mates were proof of that, his children proof of how thankful he was, because he never took a single day for granted, never undermining how lucky his family had been.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Namjoon sighed, “Do you want me to cut Changkyun out of the angle?”

“I don’t mind.” Baekhyun replied, fully knowing he was likely to speak of the new puppy anyways, “Maybe we can introduce him?”

“You think so?”

“Yeah….” The omega muttered, rubbing the puppy’s spine, “He is very cute, maybe they'd like to see him.”

Namjoon chuckled and shook his head, “All of the kids are cute. But I do think people would wonder what you’ve been up to, I think it’s one of the questions - I haven’t looked at them too closely, Yoongi chose them.”

Baekhyun groaned at that, Jimins mate was known for being blunt and straightforward, he could only hope Yoongi chose questions that weren’t too hard or controversial, but then again that was kind of the point of the interview - to clear the air.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.”

Chewing his lip, Baekhyun nodded nervously.

“Ready?”

“Okay.”

This wasn’t even live, but Baekhyun could feel the pressure, could feel just how important this interview was for not only him, but Namjoon and Yoongi.

“Hello, I’m here with Byun Baekhyun, after years of anticipation, I have managed to secure an exclusive interview with who was once a world idol.”

Baekhyun never thought he was good on camera, ducking his head shyly and pushing some hair behind his ear, his mates were always much more confident. “Hello.”

Namjoon chuckled, “So, we’ve collected some of the most pressing questions being asked about you. First, the intentional shooting of Coin, why did you use your arrow on her?”

“Nobody should use leverage over others to control.” Baekhyun mumbled, furrowing his brows in thought, “She used my children to control me - she used Jongin as leverage to force me into the rebellion because she knew I wanted him back so badly.”

“So you didn’t want to join?”

Baekhyun twisted his lips as he struggled to formulate words, “The cause.. I agreed with. The approach I didn’t at all, they killed so many people, bombed many Capitol citizens. And… I knew what I had to do because Coin tried to reintroduce the Games, only this time with Capitol children - it's not about who was spared from the reapings as Capitol children had been, revenge doesn’t make anyone in the right or in the wrong, it doesn’t make you feel better. I would know.”

Namjoon looked slightly taken back, but at his point Baekhyun didn’t care, if the public wanted the truth then he wasn’t going to sugar coat a thing. “Since… since you mentioned Jongin…”

“Jongin.” The omega smiled slightly before pressing his lips together and looking at his lap to check the bottle, “My mate. He was innocent. They stole him from us for… weeks, and what came back wasn’t him. He was so sweet before, wanted children so badly, but… the alpha I first saw when we finally got him back, it wasn’t him at all. He was aggressive, he barely recognized his own children because of their scents… and… he was so afraid, so scared.”

“And now?”

“Now… he’s not cured, we never can be. But he’s so much better thanks to our family supporting him. Snow really did a number on him, and it was so hard to hear his memories had been changed or… that he couldn’t remember some things at all. Still, years later, he can’t fully remember the extent of his torture, so… I just want the public to not ridicule him or blame him in any way. We needed time to heal, but now is the time to come clean and lay everything out, I won’t hide any longer, I don’t want anyone left in the dark to the cruelties of those with power.”

Namjoon shifted and sent him a look behind the camera, a look asking if they should continue, probably because of Baekhyun eyes watering, but the omega wasn’t upset crying, not really.

It was more relieved than anything, like he was letting go of everything.

“This.” Baekhyun whispered, removing the puppy’s bottle and getting an irritated squeal as he picked up Changkyuns dusty blue body into his hands to bring him towards his chin, running his thumb soothingly over the puppy’s navy paw, “Is our pup Changkyun. He’s a month and a half, he… he’s helped up a lot, as all the pups have.

I’m sure people have wondered what I’ve been doing all these years. And… it’s a boring answer, but the truth is that I’ve only been watching my children grow. It’s soothing… during the rebellion, we missed a lot of the puppies lives, too stressed out or too scared to endanger them by being too close, because it was a warfield - for all of us, even in Thirteen-“

“Some could argue it was worse for you.” Namjoon commented.

“I don’t know about that.” The omega whispered, resting Changkyun on his chest with one hand, running his fingertips over the puppy’s face.

“Surviving three Games. Nobodies ever done that before, I think that’s admirable.”

Baekhyun laughed slightly, feeling his ears redden but shook his head, “Nothing about what we did is admirable. It was selfish, and I’ve never lied and said it wasn’t. I care about people - I care about lives so much, but… everyone has people that they’d die for, everyone has people that are their number one priority. We fought for those people even though not all of them made it.”

Namjoon was reaching over to mess with the camera then, and Baekhyun furrowed his brows as he saw the light turn off and the man begin to start putting things away.

“That’s all?” Baekhyun asked softly, reaching down for the puppy’s half drunk bottle at his squirming.

“You’re crying.” Namjoon pointed out just as quiet, “Plus, I think you’ve given us all we need.”

The omega sniffed and laughed to himself as he reached up to wipe his eyes that he hadn’t realized had begun crying, “Yeah? What were you looking for? My mates would probably love to add to it, maybe the kids would give you guys some more-“

“Baek.” Namjoon sighed with a fond chuckle, “We only wanted genuinity. You’re perfect for that, we don’t care about publicity or any of that - sure, it helps, but we care much more about making sure you’re comfortable, you’re not anymore, and that’s okay. We have more than enough footage.”

~~~~~~~

“How’d it go?” Chanyeol cooed, watching Baekhyun set Changkyun in the crib before reaching for his hand to pull him downstairs, quietly slipping past the toddlers room since it was way past their bedtime.

“Cried halfway through, apparently.” Baekhyun pouted, turning to wrap his arms around the alphas neck in a silent request to be carried.

Chanyeol laughed lightly, easily lifting him onto his front and walking into the living room, “That's fine, baby. Yoongi will make it look very emotional. I’m sure you did fine.”

“I showed Kyun, and talked about Jongin.” Baekhyun admitted, crawling onto Junmyeons lap as soon as Chanyeol was setting him down.

He saw Jongin pop his head around the corner in the kitchen at his name with a curious expression and laughed quietly, sighing when Sehun reached out to rub the sensitive curve of his stomach.

“That’s fine, beautiful. Whatever you want to do.” Junmyeon soothed, pressing a kiss to his cheek and brushing the long strands of hair from his temple.

Baekhyun giggled and turned to press his lips to Junmyeons jaw, one hand holding Sehun's hand on his hip, “Namjoon thought it was really good.”

“I’m sure you did perfect, really gorgeous too - we should have made you wear pajamas.” Kyungsoo teased, leaning over the back of the couch to pick Baekhyun's cheek.

The omega beamed, rearranging his spread out position to make room on the couch, “You’re biased.”

“Oh no!” Jongin cried playfully, “Just you wait - if fan mail shows up at the door we’re moving!”

“Because only your guys' fan mail is allowed!” Baekhyun called back with cute laughter, “Do you have something you want to tell me?”

His mates sniggered before Jongin was smirking sarcastically, “Definitely. Sorry, baby boy, we found someone else. Takes a lot of our time too.”

The omega stifled a laugh and playfully hit Chanyeol on the floor in front of him at his laughter. “Yeah? Who?” He demanded with a scolding look.

“Well, Changkyun is a hassle, and Jisung is a monster - a lot of time spent on those two.” The alpha shrugged with a chuckle.

Baekhyun snorted, moving into Sehun's lap when the alpha tugged on his hand, “Oh good, I guess it won’t be a shock when my new mate comes around, you wouldn’t know him.”

Immediately, his mates were growling and Baekhyun giggled into Sehun's shoulder, shaking his head. “You guys are no fun! I can never joke with you!” He cried playfully.

“Not when our baby is so pretty.” Junmyeon argued immediately, running soft fingers down his spine, “Alphas love you too much to let you go, sunshine.”

“Hm.” Baekhyun hummed with a smile, “Love my alphas too.”

“Good, because if we get letters at the door I’m gonna...” Chanyeol started up again, Baekhyun couldn't even tell if he was playing around or not, he only giggled at the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sort of things do you guys want to see!


	53. Extra: Going Out (Part One)

“You’re sure about this?” Chanyeol asked for what felt like the millionth time, zipping Baekhyun's jacket up to his chin.

The omega laughed, standing on his toes to drape his arms over the alphas shoulders, “It’s for less than two days, Kook just wants me to pop in.”

“Let me go with you.”

Baekhyun snorted, wrapping his arms around the alphas neck, fingers lingering on the nape of his neck, “Jongin is coming, Chanyeol. Don’t worry so much.”

The alpha sighed, cupping his cheek to press a kiss to his forehead, licking his lips before resting his chin on Baekhyun's head. “I’m always worried, sweetheart. You know that.”

“Jongin is okay.” Baekhyun whispered, tucking his hands under the edge of Chanyeol’s shirt, pressing their fronts flush together, “He hasn’t had any episodes in a while.”

“Last time we had to separate you two.” Chanyeol reminded quietly, wincing at how rude he sounded and pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's ear because he knew how the omega hated to be reminded of incidents like that.

And Baekhyun did hate it, despised that Jongin still had problems, but he was way better when they were all together, and he never purposely tried to do anything - Baekhyun knew that, but it still got him worked up sometimes.

Over a month ago they had gotten in a bit of a fight - if you could even call it that. But Baekhyun considered it a fight purely because he and his mates didn’t fight, they rarely even argued, and if they did it was about Jongin, something about his health.

Because the omega wanted to be able to claim that he was fine, that he was perfectly fine, and his mates didn’t like that he lied to himself even if they knew why he did it.

Baekhyun knew he did it to protect himself, but he was very aware he was lying to himself.

Jongin wasn’t cured, and he wasn’t necessarily fine either, but he tried.

But sometimes things slipped through, sometimes Baekhyun had to hear and see things he didn’t want to, but Jongin never tried to hurt him ever again, sometimes his grip would be too tight, but he never meant it.

Just like he never meant to say slurs, never meant to call Baekhyun names when he was worked up, but he couldn’t control it - that’s what he was programmed to say even if he tried to stop himself so badly.

Their argument wasn’t even huge at first, it was just a disagreement about whether the kids should be allowed to go to the Capitol with Jungkook's pack, purely because they had been invited by Paylor - but Baekhyun knew it was just to get them to show up, to try and let the public see them, so he disagreed.

Jongin, like Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, thought it would be a good chance to explain things to them, but Baekhyun reminded them the kids weren’t even four years old yet, and at the time Changkyun was practically brand new so of course he didn’t want his newborn there.

But the three alphas had been adamant about letting the kids go, and Baekhyun knew it was because the kids never got to go anywhere, they pretty much only knew their village and the small market their dads took them to occasionally.

The omega felt bad about that too, but he really hadn’t wanted them to go, really, really didn’t want to have to go when he wasn’t ready. So Baekhyun was basically being firm and putting his foot down about it, and even told the alphas they were being controlling and threw in an unneeded, “Because you’re alphas and that’s what you do.”

It was very rude, and Baekhyun knew he overstepped when Junmyeon looked at him so offended, but before he could apologize Jongin was cutting in with a deep, “Well you’re an omega, so you don’t have a say anyways.”

And god did that hurt even though Jongin was immediately grabbing his forehead, face expressing pain and practically shaking as he tried to fight the programming.

Baekhyun made it worse immediately, screaming on a rampage asking if Jongin wanted to throw in that he was a whore too, if he wanted to voice him because that’s what alphas did - reminding Jongin of how hard it was to be with him sometimes even though he didn’t say that at all.

But it was. It was so, so hard to be with him sometimes even if he wasn’t physically aggressive towards him anymore.

The omega already had issues with himself long before the Games, long before ever meeting them and when the alpha couldn’t help but say offensive things he couldn’t help but wonder why he tried so hard.

Baekhyun really did, really tried hard for Jongin. Walking on eggshells for the first few years if he heard Jongin wasn’t in the right state of mind that day, even avoiding scenting his own kids on those days because he knew Jongin would probably freak out if he caught the scent on them.

He put Jongin before everything, before taking care of himself, every morning asking how he felt that day, making sure the alpha got treatment even though everyone was aware Baekhyun very much needed someone to talk to.

And his mates were who he talked to, and Baekhyun appreciated them so much, but sometimes things seemed harder than they were worth, and the omega would catch himself wondering if it was possible for him to leave.

But it wasn’t because in the end Baekhyun loved them, loved Jongin to death, and knew to a degree it was his fault the alpha ended up this way.

Baekhyun just wanted him to be how he was before, and knew it was unrealistic, but that dream was what kept him hoping.

Because Jongin was perfectly okay most days. He spent most of the time playing with the kids and babying them, and lit up like a spotlight when he saw Baekhyun most days.

But on some rare occasions Baekhyun was just reminded of more trauma he had caused.

“We’re okay.” Baekhyun voiced softly, running his thumb over Chanyeol's hip, “We love each other, we’re okay.”

Chanyeol only sighed, gently pushing Baekhyun's back against the kitchen island and trapping him with hands on either side to kiss down his jaw.

Baekhyun knew it was hard for them too. They were a pack all their lives and he knew it hurt them more than they led on.

The omega had even walked in on the boys discussing Jongin really late at night - Baekhyun hated when they tried to have serious talks without him - and they had mostly been wondering how it was possible that the hijacking was able to influence an imprint, was able to let Jongin overlook it for small periods of time just to be aggressive or see Baekhyun horribly.

Because the others couldn’t, physically couldn’t imagine causing Baekhyun pain with their imprints, and Jongin still had an imprint - you could never get rid of one, but he didn’t feel very loving sometimes.

Sometimes he just stared like he didn’t recognize Baekhyun at all, and the omega felt like that hurt way worse than being yelled at or choked.

“Mommy!” He heard Jisung screech then and felt Chanyeol growl an annoyed noise against his throat.

The omega only laughed against the alphas curls, pressing a kiss to his forehead and ducking under his arm playfully, “What's up, baby?”

Jisung huffed, scrunching his nose up and reaching up to be held. “I want to come too.”

Baekhyun laughed, reaching down to pick up the toddler and fully aware he should not be doing so when they were getting way too big, but he was pretty jealous the alphas had no issues picking up their sons that he was willing to risk his arms being sore. “Just me and Daddy are going, Ji. No puppies.”

Jisung was still the smallest of the three, but his personality was way too much for his little body, “No!”

Baekhyun watched him throw his head back in a tantrum like manner and gave him a scolding look at his antics because the puppy could fool the alphas with that because they thought the kids were adorable, but the omega was always harder to win over since Jungkook used to have the best puppy eyes.

“But Mommy…” The toddler whimpered, knowing he was losing and grabbing Baekhyun's shoulders as the omega took a seat, “Want… to go help Uncle Kook too!”

“You see Kookie more than I do!” Baekhyun claimed dramatically, grabbing the runts hand to press a kiss on his palm, “Why don’t you go follow Daddies around? I bet if you shift that Daddy Hunnie would play with you, swear.”

Jisung positively lit up, peeking over Baekhyun's shoulder to look around and leaning in like he was telling a secret, “Daddy teach me hunting?”

“I don’t know about that one.” Baekhyun giggled, straightening out the puppy’s hair, “But maybe if you’re super good I’ll tell Daddies to let you go play outside for a little while.”

“Deal!” The toddler chirped, already sliding his way off of Baekhyun's lap and acting like he completely manipulated Baekhyun, and he probably did because he was such a little demon. “Okay, bye bye!”

Baekhyun snorted as Jisung took off up the stairs squealing about going to play outside which wasn’t what Baekhyun said at all, but of course he only heard what he wanted to hear and the alphas would let him play outside anyways.

“Who taught him to be like this?”

“Probably Jimin.” Baekhyun giggled, leaning on his elbows and glancing up at Junmyeon as the alpha carried Changkyun over to the couch, “Maybe Seokjin actually, I heard he was pretty demanding.”

“I think it’s Taehyung.” Jongin called, as he walked down the stairs, Kihyun bobbing his head tiredly in his hip.

“No way!” Baekhyun gasped playfully, “Tae is an angel.”

“You know, you’d think after all these years you two would get tired of the fake crush thing.” Sehun grumbled, jumping over the back of the couch and getting hit in the leg by Junmyeon for it, always reaching the puppies bad things as Changkyun started wagging like he thought it was funny.

“We’ll get tired when you guys stop getting jealous.”

“Which is probably never.” Chanyeol threw out with a deadpan expression, looking absolutely annoyed.

Baekhyun giggled and rolled his eyes, scooting over for Jongin to take a seat.

“Because you’re so cute, we have to keep our guard up.” Jongin explained, grabbing Kihyuns fingers, “Right, cub? Mommy is so pretty?”

“Pretty Mommy…” Kihyun agreed tiredly, reaching out for Baekhyun to pick him up.

“Ah, you’re so biased.” Baekhyun laughed, pulling the toddler into his lap, “Give Mommy a kiss, we’ll be back tomorrow, but we’ll call tonight to see our babies.” He cooed, pressing a kiss to the toddlers chubby cheek.

Kihyun did with a quiet grumble and Baekhyun knew he was upset to be without them even though it was only one night.

The puppies often were upset when any of them were gone, sometimes they were horrible when the alphas - whether it be all of just a few - weren’t home and were doing business in the Capitol. At least they never leave Baekhyun alone with all of them anymore, always having at least one of his mates with him because they knew he couldn’t handle being alone, much less now that the kids spent a lot of time in human form.

They were just much more able to get into trouble in human form, mainly being able to reach things they couldn’t before, and Taeyong had a habit of climbing on things he knew he shouldn’t.

The kids were amazing, but adding Changkyun to the mix really was helping with the fact that they were growing up.

Baekhyun just missed when they were puppies and squeaked their anger when they couldn’t catch up to them.

“Mommy, Tae said that Kyun was crying so much last night.” Kihyun added, pressing his small face into Baekhyun's jaw. “He said Kyunnie sounded sad.”

“Kyun is fine.” Junmyeon assured, standing up and carrying the puppy to lay carefully in Kihyuns lap, “He just had a belly ache, you guys used to get them all the time too when we started giving real food, he only had a little bit of bread but his belly isn’t ready yet.”

“That’s why we don’t give the baby snacks even if you think he’s hungry, right?” Chanyeol prompted at the island, “We know you guys are trying to be good brothers, but Changkyun can’t do big puppy things yet. You guys couldn’t eat real food for months and Kyun is barely a month and a half.”

Kihyun pouted his lip guiltily, “Yes, Daddy.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly at Changkyuns wobbly attempt to stand up to lick at Kihyuns hand, squeaking even though the toddler had no idea what he wanted.

“He wants pets.” Jongin instructed softly, “Easy, remember? Easy pets, Kihyunnie.” Grabbing the toddlers hand to help him be easy.

For the most part the triplets were very easy with Changkyun, but he still wasn’t big enough that they could fully trust them to all play together nicely when the triplets could only go so long with each other without getting mad and they couldn’t recognize things the puppy needed like Baekhyun and their Dads could, so the kids usually got pretty annoyed when they didn’t know why Changkyun would start crying when they tried to play with him.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun startled slightly at Kyungsoo's call as the alpha walked down the stairs, “You guys are going to miss the train if you don’t leave soon.”

“Not leaving until I get a goodbye.” Baekhyun argued playfully, already pressing a reluctant goodbye kiss to Kihyuns hair.

The alpha snickered as he walked down the steps, running his hand through his overgrown locks, eyes slightly puffy from a nap Baekhyun assumed the toddlers woke him up from, “So bossy, sweetheart.”

“Didn’t even realize it was so late…” He heard Jongin mutter, standing up from the couch and moving Changkyun into Sehun's lap.

“Daddy, hungry…” Kihyun whined then, pouting around to see which alpha would coddle him, so cute Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

“Come here, little one.” Chanyeol called quickly, already in the kitchen, “Let’s make dinner, baby. You can help Daddy.”

Baekhyun let go of Kihyun with a final kiss and sighed deeply as he stood up, moving to press a kiss to Sehun’s cheek, “We’ll be back soon.”

“Will you be okay? Your interview was just released, and you haven’t been to the Capitol in so long…” Junmyeon worried as Baekhyun moved to give him goodbye kisses.

“We’re only going to pop into Jungkook's training class, and the base technically isn’t in the main area, I think it will be okay. The train goes directly there anyways, and Kook has been asking for so long.”

“It’s just the fact you won’t be here and we can’t keep an eye on you that worries us, babe.” Kyungsoo added, leaning over the couch to press a kiss to his temple, “Just be safe.”

“He’ll be with me.” Jongin muttered, knelt down to hug Kihyun by the door, “He’s always safe.”

Baekhyun beamed.


	54. Extra: Speaking Out (Part Two)

The training base had a station that ran underground, so they didn’t need to go in public, but that didn’t mean there weren't others as soon as they arrived at the station.

Quite the opposite really, and Baekhyun was stressed.

“Baekhyun!”

“Byun Baekhyun, oh my god!”

“Capitol Sun!”

“So cute!”

Baekhyun gulped at the crowd as they tried to get through, turning to grab Jongin's shirt, other hand pulling his suitcase.

“Excuse me - I’m sorry, excuse me.” He mumbled, pushing his way through with a whitening grip on Jongin's shirt.

“Baek.” The alpha muttered, suddenly grabbing his wrist, “Look, baby.”

Baekhyun was having a hard time focusing, but Jongin sounded so excited he tried to block out people fighting for their attention and looked up where the alpha was.

At first he didn’t think much of the television screen, but then it was showing things he was very familiar with.

A video of him playing with the triplets what must have been years ago because they were still puppies, scenes jumping around with his mates lifting them up in human form, Baekhyun could clearly hear his kids' voices with an excited “Daddy!” even though the sounds weren’t that at all, but Baekhyun's voice.

“I’m sure people have wondered what I’ve been doing all these years. And… it’s a boring answer, but the truth is that I’ve only been watching my children grow. It’s soothing… during the rebellion, we missed a lot of the puppies' lives, too stressed out or too scared to endanger them by being too close.”

Truthfully, Baekhyun knew Namjoon and Yoongi were fantastic with technology, but the way they edited was beautiful, made them look like they were way better parents than they were because the truth was having children when they did had been a huge problem on their part - not to say they didn’t love them, because the issue was the opposite, they had loved their children too much which Baekhyun never thought possible, but it had been when they were fighting everyday to make it safer for the children they loved so, so much.

He felt Jongin's arm wrap around his shoulder, but he was choked up, laughing even though his eyes were watery as he watched it flick back to him in the study, pulling Changkyun up to his face and the puppy’s excited squealing was so loud, and so cute.

“This is our pup Changkyun. He’s a month and a half, he… he’s helped up a lot, as all the pups have.”

Baekhyun could hear questions being asked in real time, people demanding his attention, but he was too busy being elated and shocked.

“They love it.” Jongin whispered into his hair, lips pressing to his temple, hand running down the side of his shoulder, “You did great, babe, we’re so proud of you.”

“Yeah?” He whispered to let the alpha know he had heard, but he wasn’t looking away for even a second, even when he found himself slightly being moved around from the crowd even though Peacekeepers, or those in training, had begun to ask the crowd to leave them alone.

“Of course.” His mate whispered, “Now let’s go find our room.”

Baekhyun beamed, wrapping his fingers around Jongin's.

~~~~~~

“I’m going to kill that little shit.” Baekhyun claimed, fingers intertwined with Jongin's as they searched around the base for his shithead brother.

They had found their room pretty quickly as the recruits were so excited to talk to them that when he gave them the room number they were extremely willing to lead them, but the problem was Jungkook didn’t tell them where to find him as he was supposed to wait for them by their room - of course that hadn’t happened though.

So, now they were walking around aimlessly, mainly just waving politely and smiling awkwardly when people looked to be trying to sneak photos or glances.

Baekhyun supposed the timing of releasing his video could have waited a bit, but they would have recognized him anyway.

“It’s called socializing.” Jongin laughed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's hair.

The omega huffed, elbowing him gently, “Don't talk to me about socializing, we’re in the same boat.”

The alpha only snickered and squeezed his hand.

The base itself wasn’t that complicated, it was mostly a huge metal structure, and all the training rooms they had walked by had been plexiglass walls, so they were basically just peeking through to see if they saw Jungkook, but so far they hadn’t any luck.

“Baekhyun! Jongin!”

The omega heard Jongin sigh on his hair and knew they shared the same impatience with all of these strangers, but at the same time Baekhyun knew he had spent so long out of the radar that it could only last so long.

He turned around with a polite smile, but immediately turned it into a genuine one, dropping Jongin's hand to throw his arms around the alphas waist. “Hi!”

Luhan laughed in surprise at the action, hugging him just as tight, “Hey, I saw your video, so touching, really. You’ve been getting raved about on the news, people have so many questions, but you deserved the time off after everything.”

“You make it sound like it's a job.” Jongin laughed, putting his hand out for the alpha once Baekhyun's excitement faded.

“Isn’t it?” Luhan smiled, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Jungkook invited us.” Baekhyun beamed, “We’re trying to find his training room, he thought if… we just showed the recruits our faces that it would mean a lot to them and be very motivating.”

Luhan hummed, placing an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and steering them to a set of stairs to the right, “I can show you guys. How are the puppies? God, they looked so cute! Is that Taeyong that has curly hair? Always knew one of them was going to get Chanyeol’s mess.”

Baekhyun giggled, lighting up like a beacon when speaking of the kids, reaching out to grab Jongin's arm as Luhan led them around. “Jisung.” He corrected with a huge smile, “We didn’t watch the final video, but the one with dark brown hair is Kihyun, all black straight hair is Taeyong. They’re amazing.”

“You should come see them sometime.” Jongin added sweetly, earning a surprised look from the alpha.

“I… really? We were never very close…”

“I think, after everything… that all of us were closer than we thought. I mean, I can’t guarantee they’ll remember you, but they’re very nice, and they like everyone.” Baekhyun mumbled cutely.

Luhan laughed fondly, letting him go to pull open a rolling door for them, “Sounds nice, Baekhyun. I’m sure they’re just as sweet as you.”

“They are.” Jongin vouched, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's hips, “We should have a reunion, meet Changkyun too. I think the kids would remember their scents, they spent a lot of time with them after all.”

Luhan looked so touched Baekhyun laughed quietly, “Who else is staying here? I mean, you know where to find us, but we should exchange information, we’ll discuss with the others and get back to everyone, send a letter.”

“Well.” The alpha hummed, clicking his tongue in thought, “Yixing is here, works as a doctor. Um… Jongdae is usually here, sometimes he’s just nowhere to be found though. Yif-“

“You little shit!” Baekhyun cried, ditching both of the alphas as he peered into a room and saw Jungkook leaning against the glass wall, instructing or explaining something to his trainees.

Jongin laughed and shook his head when Luhan went to stop Baekhyun from crashing the course, “It’s gonna be funny.”

Baekhyun growled and threw the door open, making the room go silent with gasps as he stomped up to Jungkook, firmly grabbing his ear, “I should beat your ass, roach.”

Unsurprisingly, Jungkook only laughed loudly, easily moving away and wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, tightly holding him to his side. “Everyone, this is my older brother, I don’t think introductions are necessary - Baek, stop!” He cut himself off, letting the omega go when he pinched him.

The recruits were mostly laughing at the two or looking overly amazed at the small omega, but Jungkook would never be a strict teacher so Baekhyun knew he hadn’t ruined a thing. “You’re fucking annoying.”

“As I was saying!” The younger cried, pushing Baekhyun to sit on a metal chair to the left, “I don’t think I really need to give an introduction, but some of you were directly involved or had experienced the revolution first hand.” He began, more kind than he sounded moments before as he walked around the front of the room, “Baekhyun was forced into a situation that could have brought the weakest to their knees, for me. He changed a lot of lives, mine, yours, everyone you know has probably had a change since the fall of Snow.

But, the reason I asked him to come isn’t to remind people of the harsh truths of the revolution, and I can name a lot of things such as the injuries some sustained that were permanent scars, deaths of those loved that never can be healed, but that’s not why he’s here. He’s here to remind all of you that things may get tough - that you could be begging for your last breath, but there’s always a chance, always.

You can always figure out how to make things better for yourself and others, and that’s why I want to give you all a rare opportunity to meet him because out of everyone in this world I can guarantee you that Baekhyun has gone through the worst - but he’s made it out on top, and I see that strength in all of you, don’t let his hard work go to waste, keep fighting even if others don’t believe in you, do what you think is right and not what you’re told is right, make your own choices.”

It got really quiet then, so quiet Baekhyun blushed, turning around to look through the glass even though from this side it wasn’t see through and motioned Jongin in just because he was so nervous and honestly very touched though he knew Jungkook was a huge softy.

“Can we… ask questions?” He heard a student ask and chewed his lip as he turned to look at Jungkook.

His brother merely shrugged, walking over to Baekhyun's right to grab his bottle of water, “Today was just for you, you can teach for today.”

The omega flustered at the unexpected situation, Jungkook had merely asked him to make an appearance, not that he would get an opportunity like this.

He probably could if he wanted to, start making appearances to motivate people, and the look on some of these young recruits' faces really wanted him to do something nice for them.

Some of them look fairly young, some older teens, some scarred, and some that had enhancements, probably Capitol children, but Baekhyun couldn't care at all - didn’t care, they all had the same hopeful, yet amazed look on their faces like he was their idol.

Years ago Baekhyun could have thrown up at such admiration, screaming about how he couldn’t help them, but he couldn’t deny how much has changed for the better since he killed Coin. For once, he felt good.

“Uh, of course.” He mustered up, “You guys can take a seat.” He added, motioning to the arranged pillows on the floor. “You should be comfortable.”

“Ah, cute.” He heard someone call and turned bright red, standing up and hitting Jungkook's arm at his amused look.

“And very much mated. Hello.” Jongin called, shutting the door behind him and making his way towards where Baekhyun was once seated.

Baekhyun was so envious that his mates never really got nervous about attention as much as he did, probably because they knew most of it would be on Baekhyun anyways.

“Okay. Let’s… let’s see, who wants to go first?”

He heard Jungkook laugh at his stutter and was tempted to turn around and beat him up, but only scrunched his nose up, annoyed, and walked between desks, looking around.

Almost immediately, hands were raised from all directions of the room, and Baekhyun felt his chest heat up at all the direct attention. “I'm sorry, I don’t know names, so I'll just have to point.” He apologized, all of them dressed in the same uniform too, so it would be too hard to try any other way. “You, in the back corner.”

The girl was standing up quickly, a bright red blush on her face that made Baekhyun smile despite trying to keep calm, “I-I was only thirteen when your first Games happened… but… I just wanted to know… how you dealt with that, I mean… so much happened, and then in your second ones… you almost lost your children, I’m an alpha so I can’t… really relate to the feeling, but I remember my mother always said that it was the worst pain a family could experience.”

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting such intense questions, and visibly paled as he turned to look at Jongin, they never had to answer such things in the Capitol interviews - likely because the truth was their citizens only cared for the facade, not the truth.

His alpha was on it immediately though, leaning on his elbows so nonchalantly that Baekhyun was envious. “We won’t lie to you all. Not anymore.” He commented, “Things aren't what they seem, they portrayed us as if we were perfect even after the Games, as if there weren’t issues at all - when it is quite the opposite. You don’t walk out of the Games as winners, we never won a thing, you walk out of there scared, and with a target on your back. Even without… certain traumatic events in the Games you don’t just… get over them, you never can.”

Baekhyun chewed the inside of his lip as he nodded even though there really was no way to answer the girl's question, not without giving details he’d rather not talk about. “We don’t deal with anything. We never really… did. You don’t deal with nightmares, they just… come and go, and it looks like some of you could understand that.” He said softly, hands wrung together as he looked around.

“You… from the bombing?” He knelt down in front of a desk, no longer feeling that shy when they looked at him somewhat amazed when he got close, “The rebellion's fault?” He asked quietly, motioning to a very young looking alpha boy, a very visible burn scar on his face running across his temple to his jaw, and Baekhyun normally wouldn’t ever point out such things, but he felt the need to understand these students.

“I…” He muttered, ear turning red, “District Seven, President Snow's bombing after they started rioting, left me… ruined, but I lived.”

Baekhyun smiled gently at him, “There’s nothing wrong with you. You survived and we’re very happy to see you here, safer. You’ll be a great alpha to someone.”

The happy glossiness of the teenagers eyes was enough to make Baekhyun feel a lot better about calling him out, laying a hand on his shoulder as he looked around a bit. “I think… Everyone here knows our story and honestly, I’m getting tired of hearing it, so I want to hear yours. Tell me what you think changed, good or bad, tell me what still needs to be fixed and I will try to see what can be done - whether it be here, in the Capitol, or even in the Districts. I just want to hear about you guys.”

It seemed a lot of students went silent then, looking at him shocked and confused.

“You’re scaring them.” Jungkook snorted, throwing an amused look at Baekhyun.

“I’m being kind.” Baekhyun defended, “I’m considering their perspectives. I want to know.” He added with a slight pout.

“I…” Baekhyun turned towards the voice quickly, searching until his eyes landed on a scrawny teenager in the back, “I was friends with Jisung… District Eleven.”

Instantly, he felt his muscles tensing purely in anticipation, but if one day he wanted to face Jisungs parents, he needed to get over this.

“I didn’t understand… what his appeal was with you, at first. He was young, and even if he was small he was a strong alpha - he could have killed you.”

Baekhyun heard Jongin's growl and raised his hand to signal it was okay, nodding at the kid.

“But, then he died… and when we watched you breakdown, we all knew it was always going to be you. And then after that our District… wouldn't put up with things anymore, I remember when you came for the tour you were standing right in front of me on that stage, and it was… so powerful even if you were crying, even if you were shaking you refused to look at anyone but Jisungs picture or Taeyongs, and we noticed. The entire District was a riot for months - even more after you all were announced for the Games again.”

“People died there, in Eleven, I remember that. They were shot.” Jongin mumbled, sounding slightly confused and resting his head in his palm.

“How is Eleven now?” Baekhyun asked, sparing his mate a glance, but Jungkook was already whispering something to him.

“It was mostly rubble.” The student admitted, “But… they’ve rebuilt a lot, soon I’ll be able to go home, to visit my family. We were transferred out of Thirteen once the Capitol fell, and we’ve been staying here until our Districts have been rebuilt, but I haven’t… seen my family in a while.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and turned to look at Jungkook who shrugged, obviously having no idea about this. “But you’re all volunteers to train? Aren’t you? Your family didn’t come with you?”

He looked around slightly and saw some other students looking just as put off by the boy's admissions and knew it wasn’t only this specific teenager.

“We volunteered, but… we didn’t know we wouldn’t be able to contact our families.” A girl in the front mumbled, “If your District is being rebuilt and isn’t inhabitable yet then you and your family stay in Thirteen, but we volunteered in Thirteen - or in my case I did, and they pay us well… but we don’t have the time or any connections to contact our families other than letters, but even those take so long.”

“What Districts?” Baekhyun demanded, turning to walk to the desk, grabbing Jungkook's mirror screen right off the top and pulling up the notes function, ignoring his brothers confused noises, “I'm sending this around and I want everyone’s Districts and names on this if you haven’t been able to speak to your family.”

“Baek…” Jungkook murmured, sounding confused but also scolding, not that the omega cared in the least.

“District Eleven, Seven, and Three are still in progress.” A Beta muttered in front of Baekhyun, his face tattooed eccentrically and Baekhyun never appreciated the Capitol when he was here, but it was so nice to see that the newer generation of Capitol citizens were making an effort to help other Districts. “President Paylor completed One and Two first.”

Baekhyun curled his lips at that purely because he thought the action was so incredibly biased when those two Districts were known to be Capitol supporters, Snow supporters, but Paylor likely did it for that reason alone, to try to win them over.

It didn’t change that it was a bad choice when the populations of other Districts were much more.

“You guys are allowed to leave base, right?” Baekhyun asked, moving to sit on the edge of the desk as he watched the students pass the tablet around, “Capitol children still can go see their families?”

“They aren’t prisoners.” Jungkook laughed, shaking his head, “Of course they can come and go, it’s just that the distances and timings don’t add up, Paylor doesn’t… allow just anyone into Thirteen. It would be too dangerous, they need special permission both for missing training and to enter Thirteen.”

“Why would they separate them from their families without giving them access back in?” Baekhyun scoffed, “I get that Thirteen is a safe haven, but that’s not how you treat people who are helping us, training to be our law keepers, they should get access to come and go all they want.”

Baekhyun knew that reasonably it made sense for Paylor to keep Thirteen closed off - a precaution should anything similar ever happen, whether it be riots or protests, but he would never agree to separate family - he knew what that felt like.

The omega supposed it was probably his fault for not knowing these things going on in the Capitol because at home he was ignorant, and he definitely didn’t go looking for political or controversial topics, but apparently Paylor wasn’t paying as much attention as he thought she should.

Her situation obviously wasn’t an easy one, and within three years she had made so many changes, but the small things are the reason that the revolution began in the first place - for family, for hope, even for equality between Districts, and if she wasn’t carefully taking these ideas into consideration then she could make similar mistakes.

Baekhyun honestly had no say in political things, that’s the reason his mates had accepted positions in the council and not him even though he had been asked so much, but he also knew how much say he had in things around Panem.

Maybe more say than even the most powerful of people, and it wasn’t something to be taken advantage of, but for family - even not his own, he would do it.

“What are you going to do, Baek?” Jongin asked quietly, reaching over the desk to touch Baekhyun's hand.

“Who is in charge of recruits?” He asked, pursing his lips in thought.

Jungkook smirked before laughing like he was hilarious, “You definitely don’t want to do that. Just write a letter.”

Baekhyun twisted his lips and sent him an unamused look, “I’ll beat you up, Kook. Just like Jisung does to you.”

“Fine.” The alpha grumbled under his breath, “Yifan’s office is just down the hall.”

Baekhyun honestly didn’t know how to feel, maybe a letter would suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t Baek the sweetest?
> 
> Debating on what else to add! Def more family moments!


	55. Extra: Meeting (Part Three)

Baekhyun did write a letter, it was much easier when they only had one night here and he wasn’t willing to extend it, especially not when Taeyong was apparently losing his mind and Changkyun was fussing all afternoon.

“Taeyong, we’re coming home in less than eight hours, baby. Get some sleep.” Baekhyun cooed, glancing around the webcam screen where his toddler was puffy eyed and crying for them to come back.

They weren’t used to Baekhyun not being home, so it wasn’t surprising, it was just surprising Taeyong was the first to crack when he was usually the best behaved.

“See. They're coming home in just a little, Tae. You didn’t sleep at all last night, go to sleep, pup.” Junmyeon soothed, running his hand over Taeyongs back.

Baekhyun heard walking outside the door and turned to look and see if it was Jongin, but the alpha was probably taking his time visiting Yixing, they had been friends long before all of this after all. “Mommy will bring you home those muffins you like, Tae Tae. Just go to sleep for just a little - we can’t have you being grumpy and Jisungie. You know your brother is a handful.” He teased, earning a small giggle from the toddler.

Changkyun started squeaking closer and Baekhyun snorted when Chanyeol held the puppy in front of the camera with a begging expression, “Baek, he hates us.”

“He’s a baby, he just wants attention.” The omega laughed, leaning off the screen for an envelope. “Just scent him, Chan. It’s not that hard.”

“He wants milk.” The alpha whined, “He’s tired of formula.”

“And I’m tired of you acting worse than Jisung on a bad day.” Baekhyun joked, “You’re so dramatic, he’s just making needy cries, just pet him.”

He knew Chanyeol could tell, but the alpha still huffed and laid the puppy on his chest with a disgruntled look because Baekhyun wasn’t immediately calling for the next train home. Their train was in a few hours, they could survive Changkyuns crying that long.

“You done with that?” Kyungsoo called somewhere off camera as Baekhyun sealed the envelope.

“Yeah, I think… that they’ll have to listen, I even put on there that should Paylor question it that she could call to ask me for my reasoning. But I think it’s important for those kids to see their families. If they don’t then they’re going to lose all hope, training means nothing if you’re not training to fight for your family.”

“We know best, huh?” Junmyeon wondered aloud.

Baekhyun laughed, “Of course. Family first.” He cooed, watching Sehun carry Jisung down the stairs in the background, “Okay. I’m going to go put this in his box.”

“You sure you’re ready to see him?” Chanyeol asked.

“I mean, I’m just dropping it off, nobody said anything about seeing him.” Baekhyun answered.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun stuck to nodding nicely at people as he walked down the hall, brushing his bangs from his face and fiddling with the corner of his envelope, internally being mad at himself for not waiting for Jongin when he knew people would be watching him.

Jungkook, finally deciding to be somewhat helpful, had pointed out Yifan’s office just down the hall, letting him know that usually he was out teaching classes anyways, so he could just drop his list and letter off inside the box by the door.

But the omega never really had the best of luck, not that such a thing really mattered, but just as he was opening the top of the metal box the door was swinging open and he, quiet literally, was being knocked onto the ground.

“Oh, fuck.” Yifan sounded exactly the same and Baekhyun stifled a laugh at how embarrassed he sounded.

“I’m sorry. Here, let me-“

Baekhyun knew they must have looked pretty awkward, just staring at each other for a minute before Yifan was frantically grabbing his envelope from the ground and grabbing his arm to pull him up.

The alpha still looked the same. The same piercing eyes, soft when they looked at each other, but he also looked older, time having given him a darker look, looking more intimidating than Baekhyun recalled, and he wondered if part of that look could have been his fault.

“Baekhyun.” The alpha laughed, and looked like he hadn’t in a while, pushing the hair off his forehead in a nervous action, awkwardly standing in the doorway and holding the envelope, “Hey, hi. I didn’t know you were here… Jungkook didn’t tell me anything.”

“Just… for the day, I leave in a few hours.” The omega admitted softly, shuffling on his feet and dropping his eyes to the envelope.

“Oh - was this for me? Come in, sorry, it’s a mess.” Yifan ranted, turning to move out of the doorway and opening the door to his office.

It really was a mess, papers strewn about, a box of half eaten food on the table, he wanted to know how much time Yifan spent in here because it was truthfully pitiful.

“The letter is for you.” Baekhyun got out, slipping into the leather chair across from the desk chair on the other side, “Commander, huh. I’m happy for you.” He added pointing at a plaque on the wall.

“Remember when I got beat to hell by the last commander, look at me now.” Yifan teased getting a short chuckle from the omega as he settled into the chair across from him. “Really though, you look great - I mean, you know what I mean. I saw your interview, your new puppy is beautiful.”

He didn’t sound flirtatious or like he had any hidden intentions, he smelled a little jealous, but then again as Baekhyun looked around he didn’t need to ask why.

Baekhyun had an entire family, and he was loved, cared for. Yifan had work to get done, a career, but he didn’t have a mating mark, and Baekhyun pitied him for living so lonely for so long - he never wanted things to end up like this for Yifan even if he was doing an amazing job as the commander, doing so much good for people.

“Were you going somewhere?” Baekhyun inquired quietly, eyeing around the room mainly because it was nerve racking to face Yifan after so long, the tension was strong but not aggressive, just a bit of nervousness from both sides of the room.

“I have a class to teach in a few minutes.”

“Oh.” The omega frowned, sitting up, “I’m sorry. I’ll just go - the letter has all you need-“

“No, it’s okay.” Yifan cut in seriously, looking almost concerned Baekhyun was going to run out, “Stay. I’m sure that the students wouldn’t care for a short class today, it’s fine, Baekhyun.”

“Plus, I want to know what this is for.” The alpha added, dropping his observant eyes to the envelope and opening it.

Baekhyun shifted in his seat as he watched Yifan pull out the two pieces of paper, scanning the list of student names and not even looking over the letter before he was setting it on his desk and looking back up at him, “So?”

“They’re… they want to see their families.” Baekhyun began with a deep sigh, fiddling with the bottom of his sweater. “They said Thirteen was restricted access for some of them and that they didn’t have the time or the approval to be allowed in. Yifan, you know how much I hate that sort of thing. We don’t separate families.”

“Baekhyun…” Yifan sighed. “Thirteen is restricted for good reason.”

The omega knew Yifan could tell he wasn’t going to drop the subject until he won, and could already see in the alpha's eyes that he knew he was going to lose because Baekhyun didn’t give up if he knew he was right.

“I’m sure it is, but restrictions shouldn’t apply to members of the base - they’re training to protect people after all.”

“We’re training soldiers here, Baek.” The alpha shook his head, “These aren't just normal students, we aren’t just teaching them to be generous, they’re being taught to fight and to defend. Thirteen is full of innocent people waiting for their homes to be rebuilt, we can’t just keep opening access up and risking entry so many times a day.”

“Then set guidelines.” Baekhyun stated firmly, pressing his palm on the table, “You give them time, and you give them approval cards, and they have access only during certain times to enter - that’s fair, at least they would have a chance.”

Yifan pinched the bridge of his nose and released a long breath, “It’s really not just my choice-“

“What if it was me, huh?” Baekhyun couldn't help himself mostly because he wanted these kids to have a chance to see their families, so if he wanted to be emotional he would - that’s what he was best at anyways. “If I was out here and Jungkook was in there, would you let me in?”

“I know you.” Yifan argued, “They aren't trained you protect citizens fully, and you could if someone happened down there - it’s different.”

The omega pursed his lips, “No. I don’t believe that. I’m not leaving this room until you agree to give those kids a chance to see their families - give them screen mirrors or something, let them enter every few weeks, and give them faster means of communications, we both know the Capitol has plenty of devices.”

Yifan shook his head before running a hand across his face and removing it with a short laugh, a fond one.  
“God. Why do you have to fight everything you find wrong?”

“So you’ll do it?” Baekhyun's lips started pulling up in a grin, “Fan, you’ll do it?”

“I’ll do what I can.” The alpha agreed, shaking his head with a smile, “Why are you still like this?” He teased.

Baekhyun laughed under his breath, combing his bangs back with his fingers. “I don’t have a reason to change.”

“Good.” Yifan murmured, “You never need to, Baek. Everyone likes you just like this.”

The omega laughed shyly, leaning back into his chair comfortably and looking around a little more. “Three years, huh?”

Yifan smiled almost nervously, “Long time, Baekhyun. We all wondered how you guys were doing, how Jongin was doing, so to say your interview release was a shock is an understatement.”

“It was a shock for me too.” Baekhyun laughed into his sleeve, adjusting the collar off his claims, “I mean, I cried halfway so maybe that’s why they edited in the kids and just put my voice over the top. It’s… hard with Jongin's state, and trying to take care of myself and the kids, but I think we’ve done pretty well.”

“I know you, so I’m positive that you’re doing amazing, omega.”

Baekhyun smiled softly, scratching the inside of his arm before licking his lips nervously, “Do you… you have a mirror screen? I can login and show you the kids… if you want to. They’re really cute.”

Yifan stared at him for a good minute, just looking before he smiled brightly and was opening his desk drawer. “I heard one of them looks just like Sehun, there were some recruits talking about it earlier.” He mumbled as he started turning on the device.

“Of course. They’re very good too, well, for the most part.”

The alpha laughed fondly, passing over the tablet across the table, “I’m really happy to see you, Baekhyun. Even if it’s just to hear about the kids, it really makes me happy for you, really proud. And… I think it’s a really good thing for you to come back and give people some hope, we never realized how much we needed it until you left, and then the public swarmed whichever of your mates were coming in just because they had no one else to look up to, but none of them are you, Baek.”

“They’re better than me. They're better in public and with political things… I’m not… I don’t like to have to pretend or go by a script, Kibum used to say I was too emotional.”

“Emotions are a good thing, it’s genuine, and people appreciate genuinity much more than scripted words. That’s why you are still so powerful, because nothing you say considers norms or rules - it’s just your emotions, and that means so much more to the public.”

Baekhyun grinned shyly, fingers fiddling with the sides of the mirror screen before scooting towards the end of the chair to lean over and lay the device on the table, “This is Kihyunnie, he really loves to paint right now. Maybe I can have him make you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s you think about their reunion? 
> 
> Keep in mind Yifan was Baekhyuns best friend, and he was a man following orders and Baekhyun can understand that now.


	56. Extra: Family

“Taeyong, please stop.”

The toddler only continued sniffing more, nose a bright red and eyes slightly puffy.

Junmyeon cooed softly, “Please stop, baby. Mommy will be back soon, come see daddy.”

“Oh, sweet cub.” Kyungsoo sighed, walking around the couch to pick up the puppy sniffing into his sleeve, “Daddies told you mommy was coming home in only a few hours, Tae Tae.”

Taeyong hiccuped before crying harder, pressing his cheek into Kyungsoo's shoulder and making the alpha frown as he traveled back into the living room.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol wondered, walking down the stairs with a fluffy little puppy in his arm, “Changkyunnie woke up because he heard his brother crying.”

“Taeyong misses Baekhyun.” Junmyeon explained softly, running his hand over the toddlers cheek, brushing away a few tears, “Just having a bad morning, huh, Taeyongie?”

It wasn’t unusual for Taeyong to get upset, he tended to be very sensitive, but usually Baekhyun was the one who handled him best.

Baekhyun was really the best with any of the puppies.

“What if you see Changkyun? Look, Tae Tae. He wants to see his big brother so bad.” Chanyeol smiled, raising the sleepy puppy’s paw up to his face, Changkyun really didn’t look like he had any idea what was happening, but it wasn’t like Taeyong could really tell the difference.

He nodded silently, bottom lip still pouting out to show his sadness.

“Ji… Jisung said that Kyun doesn’t like to play with me.”

“When?” Junmyeon furrowed his brows and held Changkyuns back when Chanyeol set the sleepy puppy on the couch beside Taeyong.

Taeyong pouted his lips and reached out to try and pick up his little brother, but Kyungsoo was gently swatting his hands away and holding Changkyun for him to pet instead - the older puppies knew better than to try and pick up Changkyun by now, but still tried.

Probably because they saw their parents do it all the time, so if the puppy started up on cries and fussing noises and one of their daddies or mommy weren’t around they always tried to baby Changkyun; but they were only puppies too, so they didn’t quite trust them to be gentle with Changkyun.

Part of that idea mostly had to do with the fact that when Changkyun was still blind and deaf - only a week old - Baekhyun had exhaustedly passed out snuggling the puppy and the older ones took it upon themselves (Jisungs idea) to steal the puppy and give everyone a heart attack when they were caught playing with him in their room.

Baekhyun usually was the one stricter on the kids, because their daddies were much too soft for puppy eyes, so to say they were in trouble was an understatement.

“Ji… just said so because Kyun cries a lot when I see him.”

“Changkyun is a baby, he cries a lot in general.” Junmyeon explained, leaning on his knees and fixing the edge of Taeyongs pajama pants, “Don't be sad, baby, Changkyunnie loves you.”

As if to add his own input Changkyun screeched a loud noise, tail flopping around tiredly and sniffing at Taeyongs fingers happily.

“See.” Chanyeol called from the kitchen, “Kyunnie says ‘Love you! Want to feed me?’” He cooed in a baby voice, shaking up the bottle in his hand.

Taeyong smiled brighter, nodding and easily moving into Junmyeon’s lap so Chanyeol could sit down and help him feed the baby - not they he really did much other than hold his daddy’s hand that held the bottle, almost like he was feeding Changkyun too, but the older boys weren’t gentle enough to do so alone.

Jongin usually let them try though, let them try every once in a while because he knew the older boys wanted to help with Changkyun more, not that the puppy was a hassle - nothing like having three puppies all at once - but they were cute and Changkyun loved them so he let them attempt to feed them and help bath time, just small things.

Taeyong really missed them, and his little nose was sniffing again and the alphas truthfully had no idea what to do when he leaned back against Junmyeon to start crying again.

“Ah, puppy. Just a little while longer.” Sehun muttered as he walked down the stairs, hair in disarray and a half asleep Kihyun on his hip, looking not much better than Taeyong.

“Crying for Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked over the back of the couch.

“For both.” Sehun answered, patting the toddlers back and grabbing a juice box from the fridge, “He’ll go back to bed.” He added surely, and he looked right as the toddler was already dozing off.

Junmyeon sighed, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s temple and suddenly really missed them too, even though it had literally been less than two whole days.

“How about we call mommy? What do you think, Tae Tae?”

And Kyungsoo was already reaching out for their mirror screen, because it was obvious the toddlers answer, and even Changkyun perked an ear up at the familiar name, bottle making bubbles when he stopped suckling for a second.

As they suspected, Baekhyun answered in less than a minute, hair standing adorably in every direction and fingers messing around with the angle of his own camera, only to figure it out and settle a huge grin on his face, so pretty despite being obviously tired still, “Hi, my babies.”

Everyone could really use a smile from Baekhyun.

~~~~~~~

“Play easy!” Baekhyun called, fixing the corner of the blanket he was seated on and sending Changkyun a warning look - one the puppy just wagged at.

“Because four year olds play easy.” Jimin teased, dropping a water bottle in Baekhyun's lap and jumping out of the way of the omegas playful hit.

“They're not four yet!” Chanyeol cried with a pout on his lips, holding one of the toddlers jackets in his hand and Baekhyun truthfully had no idea what Chanyeol taught the kids because Kihyun was staring at him like he had the answers to the universe and needed them now.

His own mate, and Baekhyun still had no idea what went on in that alphas head half the time, his stories for the kids were ridiculous, and Baekhyun didn’t know for a good week why Jisung screeched about a family of worms and “mommy don’t step them!” when the toddler had no problems with bugs or insects before, much less caring about scouring the mud to watch out for them.

But, apparently, Chanyeol's way of explaining to the kids about watching where they were stepping - for Changkyun - was to tell them some story about the adventures of worms, which had many plot holes and the alpha was extremely upset when Baekhyun pointed out that, “Chan. If you use worms they’ll only pay attention to outside, Changkyun stays inside more than half the time.”

Baekhyun just thought he was really cute anyways, incredibly unfair of him to make him adore him so much.

“Three days!” Jimin argued back.

The omega saw Sehun send a glare to the beta and giggled, didn’t even have to look around to know his mates all looked similarly disgruntled.

It was so emotional every year the babies had a birthday because it marked both good and bad events.

Their birth was a good thing, of course, a very proud moment for their patents, but it was also the same day they had lost Jongin, the same day they had gotten pulled out of the arena electrocuted and willing to die for each other.

Baekhyun also still didn’t like that he hadn’t given birth to his kids himself, especially after getting to experience it all with the birth of Changkyun, able to hear their first cries and to have been awake in order to feed them and clean them off, to be held and praised for all his hard work having the puppy.

But he knew that Jongin hadn’t even gotten to see them until they were around Changkyuns age, already paddling around, or trying to; both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to help with the first birthing either - so it didn’t seem fair of him to reminisce about it too much.

“You little skunk.” Baekhyun growled playfully, grabbing Changkyuns hind paws playfully, massaging the pad of the puppy’s foot and using his other hand to flip the corner of the blanket back down. “Are you just playing with mommy? I’m going to get upset, little wolf.”

Changkyun only gave a huge, toothless grin and a high pitched squeal as he tried to paddle his little paws back off the blanket, only continuing to pull up the material and Baekhyun snorted before letting him do what he wanted; it wasn’t like the baby could go far anyways, he couldn’t even crawl yet.

Jisung was always loud, tended to be loud all the time much like both Sehun and Chanyeol because neither of them had much self control, so his loud laughing didn’t surprise Baekhyun at all when he turned to look at him and found him hugging Minseok's waist.

The nine year old had grown so much since Baekhyun had seen him, only four more years and he would get a status - even though it was obvious he was an alpha, always trying to hunt with Jongin and going out of his way to fetch things for Baekhyun if he was busy with the puppies, he was adorable and would make a cute alpha with his cat like eyes.

Jongin really loved to see his nephew, and Minseok didn’t have many friends other than their kids anyways because even in the village the population of children was still low, Thirteen never had any to offer and the Districts… well, they all took their children home, those that survived.

So it was just them, but they were all content that way, they had everything they needed right here.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun huffed deeply and dramatically sent Taehyung a questioning expression.

The alpha merely smirked and Baekhyun was ready to tackle him if he wasn’t busy watching Changkyun attempt to make a grand escape doing less than a scoot per minute. “Taeyong wants to come with me, Seokjin, Hyein, and Hoseok to get stuff for their birthday; yes or no?”

Baekhyun smiled at the mention of the couple.

It wasn’t common that people would remate after losing their mate, but Hyein was so sweet, and she had a lot of love to share, her and Hoseok were the same, and had gotten along quickly even though she had a child, and was a few years older.

But he loved Minseok, and Minseok loved him. Jongin was really happy to see his sister happy after losing her mate - to which Baekhyun learned was an unexpected incident before all of this, when she was merely a teenager pregnant with Minseok, and if they were all happy Baekhyun really didn’t care about much else.

“Ask their dads.” He answered with a playfully dramatic sigh.

“Great. Yes then.”

Baekhyun snickered, but knew Taehyung was right because the alphas were weak for whatever the kids wanted. “Go ask Kyungsoo for money, pick up some more teething rings for Kyun please.”

Taehyung snorted at him and this time Baekhyun did reach out to hit the alphas ankle, “Baek, you act like we’re not family or something. I don’t need your money to buy my nephews things.”

“I know.” The omega whispered, softer and gentler, because he always wanted the kids to have such a large family - and they did; they had so many people who loved them. “Don’t let Tae puppy you into buying him toys, we already have their gifts.”

Laughing, Taehyung knelt down to press a kiss to Baekhyun's hair, distractingly turning Changkyun around when the puppy started freaking out when he realized ‘mommy is too far! Oh, no!’ “Any other requests, princess?”

“Just for you to leave me alone.” Baekhyun growled, pouting at the nickname and only getting a laugh as Taehyung went to step away. “And to call Jungkook and tell him to get his ass back here before Kihyun loses his mind.” He added.

“God, those two needed some separation.” Taehyung whined, and Baekhyun snickered and silently agreed.


	57. Extra: Mommy!

“No. No.” Baekhyun laughed, shaking his head, “Not at all, truthfully Jisung is more likely to step on him than any of them. We’re fine, but thank you.” 

It felt nice to have contact with anyone he hadn’t seen in a while, and out of all people he least expected Luhan to be the one to check on them on a regular basis, but he _did._

He called and checked on them so often they never had to guess who was on the phone.

Perhaps it was guilt as Kyungsoo tried to say, guilt for everything they’d been put through.

While Junmyeon claimed it was to get on their good sides.

Baekhyun suspected it to be both reasons, and while Luhan never really _asked_ anything of them, he did suggest a lot.

He suggested things like going to make an appearance with the new president and in general becoming more oriented into Capitol lives - into the public more.

There were a lot of things they still needed to focus on, to discuss, there were things they tried to avoid speaking about such as the new laws being put in place. 

Baekhyun knew that a system of councils made of only victors would be biased, but not all victors thought the same or made the same choices.

It turned out that maybe a public eye was best because recently they’d passed things Baekhyun didn’t agree with the slightest.

Separation of families based on district was something he’d expected, it was too much on the economy and on safety to intertwine places so fast.

But there was something underlying that irked him about it, about how quick they were to say districts had to have approval once again to travel. 

Approval, sure, a mark on their travel record, but allowing only three transits within six months was ridiculous especially considering his family went back and forth from the Capitol often - hell, Chanyeol and Jungkook passed three transits in a week.

For them, there were _special_ rules, and that didn’t sit well with Baekhyun.

Of course he understood their place was _different,_ they stood for something different but it was unfair and in a way cruel.

Changkyun sneezed into his collarbone loudly, drawing his attention away and Baekhyun barely heard Luhan coo into the phone before the other was murmuring an, “I’ll check up with you guys tomorrow. Sounds like the little guy needs some attention.” 

Attention was the _least_ of what the puppy needed given he was coddled so much he barely wanted to crawl.

“Mommy! We’re on the screen!” He heard Taeyong scream from the living room and instantly his expression was one of concentration and confusion.

Baekhyun set Changkyun down to paddle around despite the puppy’s angry disapproval and rushed towards the living room.

It seemed the triplets had taken advantage of his absence in the kitchen because their floor was now covered in finger paints that Kihyun was using and Taeyong was standing on the couch.

Jisung, while pretending not to notice he was, was on a mirror screen playing games and kicking his brother's ankle. 

God, the _hassle_ when his alphas were out. 

“Mommy!” Taeyong grinned ear to ear exactly like Sehun and climbed onto the back of the couch to latch onto his neck, “Look! It’s us!” 

It _was_ them and Baekhyun didn’t know whether to be worried or pissed at the video of the boys playing with bubbles outside. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when it was, but could see Junmyeon in the corner of the video looking like he was ranting something, likely scolding, to Changkyun. 

It had to be from recently because Jungkook appeared only to shove Kihyun with _way_ too much force and make Baekhyun want to strangle him even though Kihyun took off to chase after him. 

“You’re on my foot!” Jisung screamed, “Mommy! Tae put his foot on mine!” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and didn’t know why the smallest _always_ wanted to be a liar as he was lifting Taeyong over the couch to hold and he wasn’t near him. It probably was just Jisung’s way of saying he wanted a bit of attention. 

“Well look at that, we _are_ on the screen,” Baekhyun cooed, pressing a kiss to Taeyongs cheek and walking around the couch.

“Don’t paint your brother,” He added when he noticed Changkyun had worked his way over to Kihyun and was laying on his front paws with wide, excited eyes at his older brothers painting, tail flopping back and forth with interest.

“Kay,” Kihyun agreed easily, although Baekhyun knew he'd be doing so within a few minutes anyway because Changkyun was strange and liked to do what his brothers did and would convince the other with puppy eyes and whines.

Baekhyun had just flopped down onto the couch when he heard the door pop open, but he was leaning over to pull the electronic from Jisung’s fingers leaving the other to yelp a _hey!_

“Come here, cub.” 

That’s all it took for Jisung’s scowl to soften and him to open little arms.

“Daddy!” Taeyong was flying off the couch and it relieved Baekhyun given when Jisung wanted time he didn’t want to share it. 

“Yah! Kihyun, did your mom say you could do that?” 

Baekhyun snorted into Jisung’s hair, pulling the smallest four year old into his lap and pressing his chin to his head. Jisung always pretended not to like it unless he was very tired, but his hands gripped his top so he wouldn’t let go anyway. “I did _not._ What color is he this time?” 

Chanyeol snickered, “Red. Sehun's turn to wash him. Ki, you can’t just keep painting him like that.” 

The boy didn’t bother to respond and Baekhyun knew it was his way of pouting. 

“Daddy! We were on the screen!” Jisung cried beneath his chin leaving Baekhyun to snuggle him harder with a pout because he was always a daddy’s boy.

“Yup! Mommy saw!” Taeyong giggled, being dragged along with a grip on Chanyeol's top as the alpha made his way over to the couch.

Baekhyun smiled widely at the kiss to his head as his mate took a seat and pulled Taeyong up with him. 

It was so easy these days to just get used to things when they were all here that days like these, where one of them watched all the kids, felt so exhausting. 

The omega heard talking just outside the door and knew the others would follow soon.

“It was them playing bubbles.” 

Chanyeol hummed although didn't look too concerned with the information, they never really did until Baekhyun was panicking and listing his fears aloud.

A video of bubbles though, didn’t feel too pressing.

“Mommy, can I go next door?” 

“Why?” 

Kihyun sat up with a cute pout and red paint all over his face as he snuggled Changkyun to his chest who was _also_ bright red. 

“Made Uncle Kook a picture. Kyunnie says he wants to too.” 

Changkyun was merely a puppy and didn’t know _what_ he wanted half the time, but he was more than happy to see his brothers.

Of course the elder boys didn’t understand that Changkyuns excitement was more so for their attention than whatever they were doing, Baekhyun was sure the puppy was squeezed more than half the time by his brothers and still never yelped a peep. 

“Ask daddy Nini to walk you over.” Baekhyun answered with a sigh, watching carefully to make sure Changkyun was okay in his painted grip.

He never worried about them dropping Kyun, mainly just of them getting over excited with him. 

“Well, on the bright side, guess it’s _Jungkook's_ turn to give them a bath.” 

Baekhyun cackled and turned to kiss Chanyeol's cheek.

The perks of having such a huge family.


End file.
